


Jeu Mortel

by Isia



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 144,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isia/pseuds/Isia
Summary: Aïe, aïe ! Dans quoi s'était-elle encore embarqué ? Tout ce qu'elle avait espéré pendant sa dernière année à la School Magic était des soirées, des amis et un peu de révisions...mais non, à la place elle faisait face à un danger potentiellement mortel...Bon tant pis de toute façon, une existence normale, c'est tout à fait surfait, non ?
Kudos: 3





	1. Intrigue

Jeu Mortel

Intrigue

Un tournoi, quatre écoles, quatre champions, un seul gagnant. Simple, claire et concis et pourtant pas appliqué quand la Coupe de Feu voit rejeter un cinquième nom…

Cela s'annonçait pourtant être une année simple et merveilleuse. Elle avait dix-huit ans, était en dernière année à la School Magic, entouré de ses trois meilleurs amis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait tourner mal ? La menace du retour d'un mage noir ? Très peu probable…  
Pourtant quand son nom fut choisi par la Coupe de Feu, parmi tout le reste des noms de sa promotion, elle avait eu envie de se taper la tête contre la table. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle encore laissé son frère lui monter la tête ? Pourquoi ?!  
Sa dernière année de sorcellerie s'annonçait être compliqué entre les tâches du Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers – qu'elle aurait rebaptisé « Tournoi des Cinq Sorciers » –, sa famille, l'ascension d'un mauvais présage et des secrets du passé enfouis et oubliés…  
Comme disait le proverbe : « La vie est parsemée d'épines plus que de fleurs. ». Et pourtant elle aurait bien fait un bouquet floral, elle adorait les roses.  
Bon et bien, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller, songea-t-elle en se levant de son banc.

Elle espérait juste être vite de retour dans son lit douillet, elle était déjà fatiguée de savoir ce qu'il l'attendait…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Alors voilà le prologue de ma fanfiction, histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche! Qu'en dîtes-vous?   
> Le premier chapitre sera publié d'ici peu, alors encore un peu de patience.
> 
> Les droits appartiennent bien évidemment à Constance M. Burge pour Charmed et J.K Rowling pour Harry Potter.
> 
> Isia,


	2. La Lettre

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 1 : La Lettre.

L'école de magie était encore déserte pour les quelques jours de vacance qu'ils restaient. L'établissement était plongé dans le silence, pourtant une jeune femme brune, nommée Paige Matthews, s'était enfermée dans son bureau directorial.

Cette jeune directrice tenait dans sa main gauche une lettre qui lui était parvenu quelques jours auparavant. Sa main droite se pinçant l'arête du nez, elle réfléchissait au contenu de la lettre.

Devait-elle se montrer égoïste ou devait-elle penser aux autres ? Devait-elle choisir ses sœurs ou ses élèves ?

Quelques soit la réponse, elle devait prendre une décision dans la soirée, c'est alors que le silence si pesant fût brisé par la voix de sa sœur aînée Piper Halliwell.

\- Paige, tu m'as dit que tu rentrais au manoir il y a une heure. Tu vas bien ?

\- Ah Piper, s'écria sa petite sœur en relevant la tête. Oui, je vais bien, je m'interroge sur quelques problèmes c'est tout.

\- Problèmes ? Quels problèmes ? Pas de démons ? s'inquiéta Piper.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ça ne concerne pas les démons, pour une fois. Non, c'est au sujet de l'école, rassura la directrice.

\- Dans ce cas dit moi ce qui te préoccupe autant, dit Piper en s'asseyant sur une chaise qui faisait face au bureau.

\- Tout est là, tu n'as qu'à lire, lui répondit Paige en lui donnant la lettre.

Piper prit la lettre dans sa main et commença sa lecture.

Chère directrice,

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord je voudrais me présenter, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Ce qui nous fait déjà un point commun, je vous écris pour vous demander une chose inhabituelle pour vous, j'en ai bien peur. Vous dirigez, tout comme moi, et d'autres, une école de magie, même si pour vous je sais que c'est encore récent. Je m'étais adressé à votre prédécesseur : Gidéon.

Mais j'ai appris la terrible nouvelle, c'est donc à vous que je m'adresse. Je disais donc que vous dirigez une école de magie, comme moi et d'autres personnes, vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant mais un événement va bientôt avoir lieu : le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers.

Du moins il aura lieu si nous mettons les derniers détails au point. Mais peut-être ne savez-vous pas ce qu'est le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers ? Pour vous expliquer, il s'agit de la coopération de quatre écoles dans des épreuves de force, courage, intelligence...

Ce jeu a pour but de rapprocher les différentes écoles. Bien évidemment ces épreuves se déroule sur l'entièreté de l'année scolaire, c'est pour cela que les écoles étrangères logent dans l'école accueillante qui offrent l'hospitalité aux directeurs, élèves et professeurs.

Cette année l'école accueillante est la mienne : Poudlard.

Je vous transmettrai les détails en main propre avec l'espoir d'avoir de vos nouvelles, j'attends donc votre réponse par hibou au plus tard le vingt-cinq août.

Avec toutes mes salutations,

Albus Dumbledore.

Directeur : Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore.

(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers).

\- Alors, tu en penses quoi ? demanda Paige, nerveusement, en reprenant la lettre du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, ça a l'air bizarre. Tu crois que cette école existe vraiment ? demanda l'aînée des Halliwell.

\- Oui, elle existe, j'ai vérifié et le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers existe aussi.

\- Et comment ça par hibou ? interrogea Piper en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est un hibou qui m'a apporté cette lettre, je suppose donc que je dois renvoyer ma réponse avec ce hibou.

\- Qui est actuellement ? demanda la sorcière Halliwell.

\- Une cage dans la salle de l'histoire de la magie, répondit Paige.

\- Et tu comptes l'envoyer où ? Tu n'as même pas l'adresse, riposta sa sœur.

\- A mon avis il retrouva son maître sans que j'ai à lui dire où il doit aller.

\- Et le vingt-cinq août c'est demain, donc faut que tu répondes en vitesse, lui conseilla Piper.

\- Je sais, ça fait deux semaines et demi que je me torture avec cette lettre, se confia Paige.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas envie que la School Magic participe ? demanda la sorcière

\- Si pourquoi pas, ça ferait une bonne expérience pour mes élèves seulement...

\- Seulement quoi ? De quoi tu as peur ? dit Piper.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, seulement tu te rends compte ? Si j'accepte de participer à cet événement je vais devoir accompagner les élèves, étant donné que je suis leur directrice, et pas pendant un week-end mais une année...

\- Toi et Phoebe, vous vous retrouverez sans moi, sans le Pouvoir des Trois, poursuivit Paige. Je dois choisir entre ma famille et mes élèves. Entre mon rôle de sorcière et mon rôle de directrice.

\- Je ne pense pas, vu ce que cet Albus dit dans sa lettre qu'il est au courant pour Gidéon, étant donné que celui-ci entretenait une correspondance avec ce directeur. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas que, quelques fois, tu doives t'absenter pour t'occuper de démons. Puis on aurait besoin de toi juste pour les formules qui exigent le Pouvoir des Trois, pour faire une potion on a pas besoin de toi.

\- Tu essayes de me convaincre, là ? demanda sceptiquement Paige.

\- Je réponds à ta question, rectifia Piper. Mais en ce qui concerne l'école, la décision ne revient qu'à toi.

\- Donc, si l'on réfléchit à tout ce que tu viens de me dire je pourrai inscrire la School Magic à ce Tournoi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, la réponse ne concerne que toi, mais prend vite ta décision car le dernier délai est demain, répondit Piper en évitant la question de sa petite sœur.

\- Ça marche, je pense que je vais réfléchir un peu. Je risque de rentrer tard, garde une assiette au frigo pour moi je la réchaufferai. Et embrasse mes deux petits neveux pour moi. Je te renvoie au manoir ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît, je ne refuserais pas un peu d'aide.

Paige fit un petit mouvement de la main tout en annonçant la destination et sa sœur aînée s'éclipsa dans des milliers de petite particules bleu.

Paige reprit la lettre et la relut encore et encore. Elle passa une partie de la nuit dans son bureau et finit par prendre une feuille, un stylo plume et commença à rédiger sa réponse pour le directeur Dumbledore.

Cher directeur,

Bonjour,

Je suis Paige Matthews, directrice de la School Magic. Je vous informe que j'ai bien reçu votre lettre, cela m'étonne un peu que vous entreteniez une correspondance avec l'ancien directeur : Gidéon...

Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça, j'ai longuement réfléchi à votre proposition et peser le contre et le pour.

Mais avant que je n'inscrive les mots qui accepte cette invitation je dois vous demandez un service. Vous ne vous en êtes peut-être pas rendu compte pour la cause de mon nom, diffèrent de celui de mes sœurs : Piper et Phoebe Halliwell.

A cause de ce nom, des créatures malveillantes nous poursuivent jour et nuit, nous avons un devoir : c'est de faire régner le bien en exterminant ces créatures appelées : démons.

Je ne vous parlerai pas de tout ceci si ça n'avait pas un quelconque rapport avec le service que j'ai à vous demander. Je vous demande le droit de m'éclipser quand ma famille aura besoin de moi, ça peut-être à tout moment de la journée ou de la nuit, mais pendant ce laps de temps je vous demanderai de veiller sur mes élèves. Si vous ne pouvez pas m'accorder ce service alors je ne pourrai pas participer au Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers. Si je ne peux veiller sur ma famille alors je manquerai à mon devoir envers mes ancêtres.

Mais si vous acceptez ma demande, alors la School Magic se joindra à vous pour ce Tournoi avec joie.

Avec mes sentiments distingués,

Paige Matthews.

Directrice : Paige Matthews Halliwell.

Elle relut une dernière fois sa lettre puis sortit de son bureau. Elle parcourut les longs couloirs, rentra dans la salle d'histoire de la magie, prit délicatement le hibou qui somnolait, attacha sa missive à la patte de celui-ci, et ouvrit la fenêtre pour voir le rapace s'envoler dans la nuit noire.

Elle retourna dans son bureau, prit un livre dans sa bibliothèque, un livre sur le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers. Plus elle avançait dans sa lecture plus elle pensait qu'elle avait pris une décision un peu trop rapide. Dans le livre il était beaucoup question de mort, d'accident, voir même de sortilèges qui auraient mal tournés.

Elle continua sa lecture et ne vu pas les heures passer, c'est seulement quand les premiers rayons du soleil illuminèrent la pièce, qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était le petit matin et qu'elle avait passé toute la nuit à l'école de magie.

Dans la cuisine du manoir Halliwell se trouvait deux personnes, Phoebe et Paige. Alors que Phoebe se pressait pour ne pas être en retard au Bay Mirror, le journal pour lequel elle travaillait. Paige, était, elle, son nez dans sa tasse de café. Phoebe, qui remarqua le trouble de sa petite sœur, mit fin à sa course qu'elle avait entrepris dix minutes plus tôt pour trouver tout ce qu'elle avait besoin dans la demeure des Halliwell, elle prit le temps de s'asseoir près de sa sœur et de parler avec elle.

\- Tu vas bien, Paige ?

\- Oh, oui, répondit Paige en relevant la tête. Oui, ça va, je n'ai juste pas dormi cette nuit à cause d'un petit problème à l'école.

\- Je sais. Piper m'a parlé de cet Albus Dumbledore qui t'avait fait une proposition pour le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers. Alors c'était quoi ta réponse ? demanda Phoebe.

\- Un peu mitigé. Je lui ai dit que j'accepterai, s'il acceptait que je revienne ici pour les urgences familiales et s'il pouvait veillez sur mes élèves le temps que je vous aide...

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour nous, on est des grandes filles. Tu sais quand il va te répondre ?

\- Non, j'ai envoyé ma réponse que hier, lui dit-elle.

\- Tu sais, je...

Mais avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase elle fut coupée par la sonnerie de son portable, qu'elle sortit. -C'est Élise faut que j'y aille, précisa Phoebe, on en rediscutera ce soir en détails.

Phoebe sorti alors de la cuisine à grandes enjambée. Paige se leva et posa sa tasse vide dans l'évier, soudainement, elle entendit des coups sur une fenêtre. Elle leva la tête et remarqua un hibou qu'elle avait envoyé la veille. Un peu surprise elle le laissa entrer, attrapa la lettre qu'il transportait au passage, et le laissa voler dans la cuisine, en pensant à ce que Piper ferait si elle l'avait vu. Elle déplia la lettre et débuta sa lecture.

Chère Paige,

Bonjour,

Je suis content que vous ayez répondu à ma lettre. Sachez cher Madame que je sais qui vous êtes, malgré le fait que vous ne portez pas le même nom de famille que vos deux sœurs, trois à la base. Je sais également que les innocents que vous protégez ainsi que votre famille sont importants. Le service que vous me demandez, de vous laisser partir et de veiller sur vos élèves, je l'accepte donc. Si votre réponse de vous joindre à nous est toujours d'actualité, je vous prierai de vous rendre le vingt-sept août à quatorze heures à l'adresse suivante: Un bar "Le Chaudron Baveur" que seul les sorciers puissent voir sur Charing Cross Road entre une librairie et une boutique de disques au cœur de Londres.

Je vous attendrai dans ce bar.

Avec toutes mes salutations,

Albus Dumbledore

Directeur : Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore.

(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers).

La seule pensée que Paige eut c'était qu'il lui demandait de se rendre à Londres, en Angleterre.

Elle prit la lettre, mit le hibou, qui volait encore autour d'elle et semblait apprécier la cuisine de Piper dehors, et monta au grenier. Elle prit son pendule et une carte de Londres, elle fit tourner le pendule, celui-ci s'agita pendant un petit moment et fini par se poser à l'adresse que le directeur Dumbledore lui avait donnée. Elle devait se rendre à Londres et par-dessus le marché elle devait s'y rendre dans deux jours, Elle allait devoir parler à ses sœurs...

Elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, prit le téléphone et appela Piper qui était actuellement au club : le P3.

Elle attendit que celle-ci réponde, mais elle ne le fit pas Paige décida donc de laisser un message.

\- Oui, Piper, c'est Paige. Écoute je passe te prendre pour le déjeuner vers treize heures en voiture, on ira dans un café. Je dois te parler à toi et Phoebe, à tout à l'heure.

Elle appela ensuite Phoebe qui répondit.

\- Phoebe Halliwell, j'écoute.

\- C'est Paige, répondit sa sœur.

\- Ah tiens, Paige, ça va ?

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça.

\- Quoi ?! Un démon ?! demanda précipitamment Phoebe.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Et arrête de hurler, on risque de t'entendre, soupira sa sœur cadette.

\- Ça ne risque pas je suis au parking. Donc, tu voulais quoi si ce n'est pas pour un démon ? questionna Phoebe.

\- Je passe vers treize heures moins le quart te chercher, on ira déjeuner dans un café du centre avec Piper. J'ai besoin de vous parler, ça marche ?

\- Treize heures moins le quart ? Oui, ça marche pour moi, tu viens en ?

\- En m'éclipsant, on prendra ta voiture pour aller cherche Piper au P3, répondit Paige.

\- Ok, je dois foncer. Je vois Élise venir vers moi. A tout à l'heure, dit rapidement Phoebe en raccrochant.

Paige reposa le combiné du téléphone remonta à l'étage, alla dans la salle de bain prendre un bain et se laissa détendre dans l'eau chaude. Au bout d'une demi-heure elle sortit de la baignoire avec encore plus de questions sur le Tournoi, l'école, et beaucoup d'autres sujets...

Alors qu'elle venait à peine de finir de s'habiller et de redescendre à la cuisine, un démon apparut et lui lança une boule d'énergie à la figure. Paige eut juste le temps de plonger derrière la table, alors que le démon préparait sa deuxième boule d'énergie. Elle réussit à attraper un couteau de cuisine, qui appartenait à Piper, et le lança sur le démon qui explosa à la seconde où il se planta dans la chair. Elle se baissa à nouveau pour ne pas subir les dégâts de la créature quand celle-ci eu explosé.

Paige se releva doucement et remarqua qu'il n'y avait que des dégâts matériels, derrière la table où elle avait plongé, les vitres des étagères avait étaient pulvérisées par la boule d'énergie du démon.

Décidément quelqu'un voulait lui pourrir la vie, pensa Paige. D'abord elle se torturait avec le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers, et maintenant elle allait devoir sans doute lutter contre des démons.

Elle se demanda si elle devait prévenir ses sœurs ou pas, et puis elle décida que non, ce n'était qu'une attaque de démon, si ça se reproduisait elle en parlerait. Et puis elle verrait ses sœurs à midi, elle aurait l'occasion de leurs en parler.

Mais tout de même curieuse de savoir qui était ce démon elle monta au grenier avide d'informations. Elle prit le grimoire ancestral des Halliwell et alla s'asseoir sur un canapé défoncé. Elle chercha son démon pendant une heure et fini par le trouver elle lut la biographie le concernant.

Redkin,

Démon de niveaux inférieurs,

Redkin est un démon de niveaux inférieurs servant les Aslytes, groupe de démons supérieur, qui volent les pouvoirs des sorcières en envoyant Redkin ou autres démons de niveau inférieur qui les servent. Après que ces démons aient assommés les sorcières, ils leur volent leur pouvoirs grâce à une potion, et pour terminer ils achèvent leurs victimes. Il est assez facile de vaincre Redkin ou tout autre démon semblable. Mais faites juste attention à ce qui ne lance pas leurs potions sur vous.

Paige eut un soupir et recommença feuilleter le Livre des Ombres en recherchant le groupe de démons se faisant appeler Aslytes. Il lui fallut encore un quart d'heure avant de tomber sur la bonne page.

Aslytes

Démons de niveaux supérieurs,

Les Aslytes sont des démons de niveaux supérieurs qui ont pour but d'affaiblir la magie du bien en tuant des sorcières. Très sollicité par d'autres démons, ils envoient leurs démons de main, ils ont par le passé servi des démons semblables à la Triade ou La Source. Mais toujours perdant à la fin car ces démons ne leur faisant pas confiance les exilèrent. Les Aslytes ne sont pas facile à détruire ayant procéder à quelques protections magiques, ils ont par exemples au cours d'un rituel maléfique mélangé leurs sangs pour que seule une potion puisse les détruire. Ces démons sont passé maître dans l'art de la manipulation, et se font quelques fois passer pour les sorcières qu'ils tuent en prenant l'apparence de leurs victimes. Ils se rapprochent ainsi un plus du but ultime qu'ils se sont fixé: détruire le bien.

La potion sur la page d'à côté est la seule capable de pouvoir les détruire. Mais attention, si celle-ci est mal préparé les conséquences peuvent être très dangereuse. Donc faites très attention et ne vous attaquez qu'à ces démons seulement s'ils ont tenté de vous tuer par le passé.

Le moins que Paige put observer c'est que cette page était une mine riche d'informations. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la page d'à côté et lu en diagonale la préparation de la potion ayant pour but de détruire ces créatures maléfiques. Elle fut surprise par la complexité de la potion comme le Livre des Ombres l'avait précisé.

« Faites chauffer un récipient,

Écraser deux racines de Mandragore,

Ajouter douze graines de Thym,

Une branche de Lavande,

Mettez trois feuilles de Buis,

Une branche de Cyprès,

Ajouter cinq feuilles de Guy,

Mettez une pincée de poussière de Sauge,

Et ajouter le sang d'un Aslyte,

Puis laissez chauffer pendant quarante-cinq minutes,

Prélevez votre potion. »

Paige soupira et nota cette préparation sur un papier. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours du sang ou de la chair pour détruire les démons de niveau supérieurs ? De toute façon elle allait devoir aller à ChinaTown, en dehors du sang qu'il lui manquait, elle n'avait plus de poussière de Sauge, et suffisamment de Thym pour exécutez les consignes de la potion.

Quand treize heures moins le quart sonna elle s'éclipsa dans le bureau de Phoebe, au Bay Mirror, après s'être assuré que personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce.

Sa sœur était assise à son bureau entrain de frapper frénétiquement sur les touches de son clavier.

\- Paige ? Il est déjà l'heure ? remarqua Phoebe en s'apercevant de la présence de sa sœur.

\- Oui, mais apparemment tu l'avais oublié.

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, laisse-moi terminer de taper ma phrase et je suis tout à toi, démentit l'aînée.

\- Piper nous attend, le temps d'aller au P3 il nous faut un bon quart d'heure, pressa la sang-mêlé. Dépêche-toi, elle nous attend à treize heures.

\- C'est bon j'ai terminé. Je dis à Élise que je pars déjeuner.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et sortit de son bureau.

\- Élise ! appela Phoebe en la rattrapant. J'ai presque terminé mon article mais j'ai besoin d'aller déjeuner. Je serai de retour vers quatorze heures trente.

Sans lui laissez répondre elle se dirigea vers la porte de sorti, suivi de près par sa sœur cadette.

Quand ils arrivèrent au club, Piper les attendaient déjà dehors.

\- Vous êtes en retard, marmonna Piper en ouvrant la porte de derrière.

\- On sait, répondit Phoebe en démarrant la voiture. Mais à peine de trois minutes.

\- Prends à gauche en direction de ChinaTown, demanda Paige à Phoebe en arrivant à une intersection.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais aller dans un café du centre ? interrogea Phoebe en quittant du regard la route une seconde pour se tourner vers Paige.

\- Regarde devant toi, averti Paige. Et j'ai besoin d'aller à ChinaTown pour acheter des ingrédients de potion.

\- De potion ? Un démon t'a attaqué ? demanda brusquement Piper en tirant sur sa ceinture de sécurité pour se rapprocher de ses sœurs.

\- C'est une longue histoire je vous raconterais ça plus tard, marmonna Paige. Des nouvelles de Léo ?

Un léger blanc s'installa dans le véhicule, depuis la mort de Gidéon et du Chris du futur. Léo était devenu distant, et les sœurs avaient l'impression qu'ils fuyaient ses responsabilités aussi bien celle de mari, de père et de fondateur.

Seul Piper savait pourquoi il agissait comme cela. Quelques semaines plus tôt le démon de la peur, Barbas, qui avait assisté Gidéon dans son but de tuer Wyatt, avait manipuler Léo pour qu'il tue Zola, l'un des fondateurs.

En apprenant cela Piper avait décidé de garder ce secret pour elle, même en le cachant à ses sœurs. Depuis Léo évitait le plus possible le manoir.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Piper, après une légère hésitation. Il essaye de trouver...trouver son but je pense, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce que je suis sure en tout cas c'est que Wyatt lui manque et inversement, l'autre fois je lui ai proposé de tenir Chris dans ses bras mais il a décliné. Il a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas tant que les enfants ne seront plus en danger.

\- Plus en danger ça veut dire quoi ? dit Phoebe. Qu'il ne reviendra pas tant qu'il n'aura pas tuer tous les démons existants ?

\- Ça a l'air inquiétant. Et pour Chris je pense que le souvenir du Chris du futur est encore trop présent, il va lui falloir du temps, répondit doucement Paige.

\- Je veux bien, mais en attendant c'est sa vie de famille qui attend. Il n'y a pas que les enfants il y a moi aussi, soupira Piper, j'ai besoin de lui.

\- J'étais là Piper – elle lui lança un regard d'incompréhension – quand Chris est mort, rajouta Paige, d'une voix serrée. Après sa mort, Léo à vraiment déraper, il a commencé à envoyer des éclairs partout dans le grenier et à détruire tous les meubles. J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ? demanda Piper surprise que sa sœur lui est caché une information si capitale.

\- Tu venais de te faire opérer je ne souhaitais pas ta mort, dit Paige en la regardant. Enfin bref crois moi, j'ai vu quelque chose dans les yeux de Léo que je n'avais jamais vu. Il m'a fait vraiment très peur.

\- Enfin c'est ridicule, c'est de Léo qu'on parle, dit Piper d'une voix qu'on pouvait entendre rempli d'espoir.

\- J'étais là, Piper, répéta Paige. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu le renvoyer dans son temps. Et d'avoir été aveugle à la mesquinerie de Gidéon pendant si longtemps.

\- On a toutes étaient aveugle, reprit Phoebe, il n'y a pas que Léo. On l'a toute été. Déjà avec Cole ont l'avaient été, et l'histoire c'est répété.

\- Alors faisons en sorte que l'histoire s'arrête là, dit sombrement Paige en faisant allusion à la disparition de l'ex-mari de sa sœur.

\- Tu pourrais te garer à droite ? Il y a le magasin d'herbe juste là, indiqua Paige.

\- Ah oui, alors ce démon ? se rappela brutalement Piper en descendant de la voiture.

\- Je vous raconterais ça plus tard, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire. Et pas seulement en rapport avec les démons.

Quand elles entrèrent dans le magasin une petite musique chinoise se fit entendre, des odeurs d'herbes leur monta au nez, des étagères collées contre les murs étaient rempli d'objets divers, livres, épices, herbes que l'on pouvait qualifier d'occultes. La boutique était plongée dans un sombre environnement.

\- Oui, c'est pour ? demanda le vendeur d'un ton sec en les voyants approcher.

\- Bonjour, voilà je viens pour acheter vingt grammes de poussière de Sauge et cinquante grammes de graines de Thym s'il-vous-plaît, dit Paige quelques secondes plus-tard en sortant son bout de papier ou était noté sa recette.

Le vendeur s'éloigna en maugréant sur les clients qui selon lui ne disait pas assez vite ce qu'il voulait.

Quand il revint, il tenait deux petits sachets qu'il emballa dans un sac et il demanda sèchement l'argent.

Paige paya et dès qu'elle se retrouvât à l'extérieur, elle maudit le marchand.

\- Je vous jures celui-là toujours à se plaindre, un jour je vais lui lancer un sort...

\- Non, non, abus personnel, rappela Phoebe en douceur.

\- Je sais. Ça serait bien que de temps en temps on puisse l'utiliser pour notre propre besoin.

\- Oui, tout ce qu'il te resterait à faire c'est de renoncer au bien pour aller vers le mal, dit Piper, moqueusement.

\- Bref allons trouver un café. Je crois que j'ai des trucs à vous dires.

Quand elles eurent trouvé une table convenable dans le seul café qui puissent ressembler à ceux du centre, elles commandèrent.

\- Alors tu nous dis ? Ma pause se termine dans une heure, pressa Phoebe en se servant un verre d'eau.

\- Bon je vais commencer par les démons, dit Paige en baissant la voix. Une heure après t'avoir appelé Phoebe, un démon m'a attaqué dans la cuisine. D'ailleurs il va falloir remplacer les vitres des placards et racheter un couteau de cuisine Piper. Enfin bref rien de très méchant, je l'ai vaincu assez facilement. Mais par précaution j'ai préféré aller voir dans le Livre des Ombres et j'ai découvert que ce démon s'appelait Redkin.

\- Redkin ? interrompit Phoebe. Jamais entendu parler et toi Piper ?

\- Non, jamais, continue.

\- La suite va peut-être vous mettre la puce à l'oreille. Voilà j'ai découvert que Redkin était à la solde d'autres démons, les Aslytes, vous ne voyez toujours pas ? Non, pas grave, Redkin vole les pouvoirs des sorcières, les tue, pour finalement les rapporter aux Aslytes.

\- Et c'est quoi les Aslystes ? interrogea Piper.

\- Ce sont des démons de niveau supérieurs qui affaiblissent la magie du bien, poursuivit Paige, et pour ça ils utilisent des démons comme Redkin ou des démons semblables. Ils étaient très sollicités par des démons puissants comme La Source ou la Triade.

\- La Source ? s'étouffa Piper.

\- La Triade ? se stupéfia Phoebe.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout. Ils sont malins, pour que l'on ne puisse pas les détruire si facilement, ils ont au cours d'une cérémonie mélangé leurs sangs pour que seul une potion puisse les détruire. C'est pour ça que je voulais aller à ChinaTown, révéla Paige.

\- Mais tu n'as pas tous les ingrédients n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Phoebe. Il te manque le plus important pour pouvoir vaincre ce genre de démons qui ont fait ces anciens rituels. Il te faut le sang d'un des membres, d'un de ces démons.

\- Oui, avoua Paige, c'est pour ça que cette après-midi quand tu seras au journal et que Piper sera au P3, je vais aller en Enfer et je mettrai la main sur un de ces démons à qui j'extorquerais quelques gouttes de sang, pour pouvoir faire la potion.

\- Quoi ?! Hors de question ! s'époumona l'aînée des Halliwell.

\- Piper, si je l'avais voulu j'aurais pu décider de ne rien dire, répondit Paige, et d'y aller directement. C'est pour ça que je vous en parle pour ne pas vous faire de cachotteries, mais aussi parce que je compte sur vous pour ne pas m'empêcher d'y aller.

\- T'es sérieuse là, Paige ?! s'incrusta Phoebe. Aller en Enfer ?! Tu ne pourrais pas attendre demain que Piper et moi ont puissent venir avec toi ?

\- Non, souffla Paige. C'est là que prend place le deuxième problème. On va mettre la discussion sur les démons en suspend quelques minutes. Après que Phoebe soit partie au journal j'ai reçu une lettre du directeur Dumbledore, il a accepté ma demande. Mais il me demande après-demain de le rejoindre à Charing Cross Road dans Londres.

\- Quoi dans Londres ? Londres en Angleterre ?! réagit Piper la première.

\- Oui, en Angleterre, dans un bar nommé le "Chaudron Baveur" que seul ceux doté de pouvoirs magique peuvent accéder.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'il te veut ? interrogea Phoebe.

\- Sûrement parler du Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers, marmonna Paige.

\- Après demain tu dis ?

\- Oui, Phoebe, c'est ça. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vais t'accompagner, répondit Phoebe.

\- Quoi ?! dit Paige et Piper d'une même voix.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en Angleterre, dit Phoebe, d'une voix faussement naturelle.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de rêver d'aller en Angleterre. C'est une question de pourquoi tu veux m'accompagnez ? rectifia sa sœur cadette.

\- Tout à fait raison. Crache le morceau, Phoebe, dit cette fois la sœur aînée.

\- Vous ne lisez vraiment jamais les journaux ? Très bien voilà il y a quelques semaines un article est sorti. Apparemment une sorte de nuage, marque, brume verdâtre on ne s'est pas trop est apparu dans le ciel de l'Angleterre et cette chose avait l'apparence d'un crane duquel un serpent sortait. Sans parler de cet homme qui a disparu en Angleterre sans aucune piste.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce charabia ? soupira Paige.

\- Je sais. Ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé d'explication mais pour moi s'est tout trouvé. De la magie et dites-moi si je me trompe mais je crois que c'est de la magie noire.

\- C'est possible, pensa à haute voix Piper.

\- Et même si c'est vrai, tu comptes aussi me suivre à Poudlard pour protéger ta petite sœur ? dit Paige, sarcastiquement.

\- Non, une fois dans l'école tu seras protégé mais en dehors...devina Phoebe.

\- Tu te rends compte que je serai dans un bar entouré de sorciers ? Je vois mal un démon débarquer.

\- Qui te dit que la personne qui a fait apparaître cette magie est un démon ? se défendit Phoebe.

\- Là, tu marques un point, réalisa Piper en regardant Paige. C'est peut-être bien que Phoebe t'accompagne finalement.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, soupira Paige.

\- Revenons à notre démon. Il n'est pas question que tu y ailles toutes seule, reprit Piper. Si c'est après demain que tu vas à Londres, hé bien nous irons récolter leur sang demain matin, on reviendra, on fera la potion et demain après-midi tout sera terminer, décida Piper.

\- Très bien, tant que l'on peut vaincre ces démons, capitula la benjamine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Voilà le premier chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
> Je remercie particulièrement mon amie qui a passer un certains temps à le lire et à me donner son avis.
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M. Burge.
> 
> Isia,


	3. La Discussion

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 2 première partie : La Discussion.

Le lendemain les sœurs Halliwell passèrent à l'action, et au grand étonnement de Paige le plan fonctionna parfaitement. Elles l'étalèrent sur trois phases d'attaque, comme prévu Piper, Phoebe et Paige allèrent en Enfer et engagèrent le combat avec un démon qui faisait d'évidence parti des Aslytes, Piper le figea et Phoebe récolta quelques gouttes de son sang, puis Paige et ses sœurs s'éclipsèrent au manoir. La potion fut un peu plus compliquée que la première partie du plan de bataille, la potion demandait une grande attention, en fin d'après-midi celle-ci fut prête. Mais la troisième et partie finale du plan fut d'évidence le plus compliqué, les Aslytes, ne voulant pas se faire détruire si facilement, avait laissé un petit comité de démon de niveaux inférieurs pour accueillirent les trois sœurs, avant qu'elles ne les atteignent.

Elles mirent quelques minutes à détruire les démons, mais finalement elles atteignirent les Aslytes et lancèrent les fioles de potion les unes après les autres, ne sachant pas combien de démons comptaient ce groupe elles avaient rempli une vingtaine de fioles.

Quand tous les démons furent vaincus elles rentrèrent chez elles. Paige et Phoebe qui avait une journée chargé le lendemain, préparèrent leurs sacs ayant prévu de rester deux jours à Londres. Phoebe, qui avait posé un congé d'une semaine s'empressa d'aller au journal pour donner à publier à Élise son article.

Piper, à qui la présence de Léo manquait, alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec Wyatt et Chris. Paige, ne voulant pas être prise au dépourvu durant ce voyage, s'attela à préparer des potions de toutes sortes dans le cas où des démons les attaqueraient.

Quand elle fut arrivée à sa cinquième préparation de potion Piper débarqua dans la cuisine tenant Chris dans ses bras, qui de toute évidence avait très faim.

\- C'est pourquoi faire toutes ces potions ? Détruire le directeur Dumbledore dans le cas où sa soit un démon ? plaisanta-t-elle en installant Chris dans sa chaise haute.

\- Non, c'est pour le cas de danger qui puissent subvenir. Phoebe et toi n'avait pas tout à fait tort j'ai relu l'article dont Phoebe nous avait parlé. Elle a raison ça sent la magie noire à plein nez, répondit-elle en remplissant une fiole.

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est comme potions ? interrogea Piper en faisant chauffer un biberon de lait.

\- Poison, explosif, choc électrique, paralysant et acide.

\- Acide ? C'est dangereux, commenta Piper. Comment se fait-il que le verre ne fonde pas ?

\- Verre ensorcelé, dit Paige en secouant la fiole, puis elle vu le regard noir de sa sœur. Ne t'en fait pas juste cette fiole.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, marmonna Piper en se redirigeant vers son bébé.

\- Toujours. Où est Phoebe ? Encore au journal ?

\- Oui, à mon avis elle essaye de négocier avec sa patronne, répondit l'aînée.

\- Négocier ? Pourquoi ? demanda la sorcière.

\- Si tu t'en vas pendant près d'un an ont voudraient un peu te voir, et les moments où les tâches se déroulent ont pourraient venir te voir. Du coup, Phoebe est en train de négocier du temps rien que pour toi, souri Piper.

\- Il va falloir que je demande au directeur Dumbledore la permission. Si ça se passait à la School Magic se serait sans problème et vous n'auriez même pas besoin de mon accord, mais comme c'est à Poudlard...

\- Ne t'en fait, ont comprends, rassura sa grande sœur en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

\- C'est bon, je pense avoir fait assez de potion pour un week-end, résolu Paige en mettant ses potions dans un sac en feutrine. Je vais ranger ça dans mon sac.

\- Attend et qui va ranger la cuisine ?! cria Piper tandis que Paige avait déjà passé la porte de la cuisine. C'est toujours moi qui doit ranger !

Alors que Piper remettait de l'ordre dans sa cuisine, Phoebe arriva par la porte de derrière en fulminant.

\- Piper, tu ne devineras pas ce qui m'arrive ! Elle dit que c'est le meilleur qualifier...

\- Qualifier pour quoi ? soupira sa sœur en rangeant un pilon dans un tiroir.

\- Tu te souviens que je voulais prendre un congé sabbatique de deux mois ? Eh bien elle m'a trouvé un remplaçant.

\- Et ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? demanda Piper.

\- Non, "un remplaçant" pas "une remplaçante". Comment veut-eu que ma rubrique du courrier du cœur soit tenue par un mec ? contre-attaqua Phoebe en s'asseyant sur un comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Ça permettra à tes lecteurs d'avoir un autre point de vue, rassura Piper en rangeant la marmite qui avait servi à la fabrication des potions.

\- Un nouveau point de vue ? dit Phoebe, d'un air sceptique. Cela ne va pas être un nouveau point de vue, mais une révolution !

\- Tu ne dramatise pas un peu ? accusa Piper.

\- Bon peut-être un peu, avoua la cadette, mais c'est tout de même ma rubrique. Je ne peux pas m'en désintéresser.

\- Mais au moins maintenant tu n'as plus de problème pour rendre visite à notre petite sœur.

\- Sur ça c'est vrai. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? interrogea l'empatte.

\- A l'étage entrain de ranger ses potions, répondit sa sœur en passant un coup de torchon sur la table.

\- Ses potions ? Pourquoi faire ?

\- Notre petite sœur, c'est enfin rendu compte du potentiel danger qu'il y avait, dit Piper en chassant Phoebe du comptoir sur lequel elle était assise.

\- Vraiment ? Cette tête de mule ? se moqua Phoebe en se dirigeant vers le salon. Enfin ça me rassure, je vais finir mes bagages.

Le jour suivant, tôt le matin, le manoir fut plongé dans une cohue générale. Paige et Phoebe, qui s'étaient levés très tôt étant donné le décalage horaire, devaient être à Londres à quatorze heure. Elles durent se lever à cinq heures pour avoir le temps de se préparer pour partir à six heures tapantes.

Vu qu'elles seraient bientôt entourées de sorciers, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Phoebe s'habilla avec une robe noire assez simple qui lui arrivait aux genoux et un blazer noir. Mais Paige opta pour quelque chose de plus directoriale, une jupe noire de tailleur et un chemisier gris.

Paige essayait de se faire une queue de cheval tout en prenant des dossiers scolaires. Phoebe mettait une boucle d'oreille et appliquait une couche de rouge à lèvre en même temps. Piper, emmitoufler dans une couverture, faisait face à la baie vitrée du jardin d'hiver. Les yeux dans le vague, une tasse de café dans la main.

\- Piper, tu es déjà levé ? demanda Paige qui avait enfin réussi à attacher ses cheveux et qui à présent avait sous le bras gauche une pile de dossiers et une tasse de thé dans sa main droite.

\- Avec le bruit que vous avez fait, ce n'est pas étonnant, souffla Piper.

\- Mince, s'excusa Paige en s'approchant.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon je ne dors pas très bien ces temps-ci.

\- C'est compréhensible. Ne t'en fait pas il va revenir, dit Paige en faisant allusion à son beau-frère.

\- Je sais. Il reviendra toujours, dit Piper en se retournant vers Paige. Alors vous êtes prêtes ? Où est Phoebe ?

\- En train de se débattre avec une de ses boucles d'oreille et son rouge à lèvre, s'amusa la benjamine. Mais en principe ont est prêtes. Ont attrapent nos sacs et on s'éclipse.

\- Faites attention là-bas, intima l'aînée.

\- Hé, ne t'en fait pas tout va bien se passer. Pour nous trois. On s'appelle ce soir, ou plutôt ce midi pour toi, promit Paige en se redirigeant vers la cuisine pour reposer sa tasse de thé.

Quand Phoebe eut fini de se préparer, les aux revoir faits et que les deux sœurs eurent attrapés leurs bagages, Paige s'éclipsa avec son aînée.

Un paysage nouveau s'ouvrit à elles. Elles avaient réapparu à Leicester Square dans la plus grande prudence, à l'abri des arbres.

\- On est dans un parc ? demanda Phoebe en s'extasiant sur le décor.

\- Leicester Square, rectifia sa sœur en s'avançant. Ou la place Leicester si tu préfères, ont est pas loin de Charing Cross Road. Viens avant que l'on nous remarque.

Paige eut bien du mal à arracher Phoebe du magnifique paysage qui s'ouvraient à elles mais il ne fallait pas traîner. Elles commencèrent à marcher, quand elles furent arrivées à Charing Cross Road elles devaient encore trouver ce bar qui était installé entre une librairie et un magasin de disque.

\- Viens on essaye par-là. Il a dit que c'était entre une librairie et un magasin de disques cela ne doit pas être très dur à trouver, commença Paige en s'engageant dans une ruelle.

\- Pourquoi on ne demanderait pas ? proposa Phoebe en suivant sa petite sœur.

\- Tu perdrais ton temps, informa la directrice, il m'a dit que c'était un endroit que seul ceux doté de pouvoirs magique pouvait le voir.

\- Super, marmonna l'aînée.

Quand elles furent enfin entre une librairie et un magasin de disques l'heure était presque écoulé pour ne pas être en retard au rendez-vous fixé par le directeur Dumbledore.

Elles virent un bar aux allures miteuse qui visiblement elles seules pouvaient voir. Elles échangèrent un regard et comprirent qu'elles pensaient toutes les deux à la même chose.

\- Tu crois que si on entre, les autres passants ne vont pas voir deux inconnues portant des sacs disparaître mystérieusement ? Ou nous voir foncer dans un mur ? demanda Phoebe.

\- On n'a pas tellement le choix, expliqua Paige. Et il presque l'heure, le fait qu'ont le voient est déjà bien. Aller viens, puis à mon avis pour les passants on a l'air plus stupide ici entre deux boutiques à regarder bêtement le mur que de foncer dedans.

Paige s'avança suivi de Phoebe, quand cette dernière ouvrit la porte elles s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, elles purent admirer le premier bar sorcier de leurs vies.

Les murs de pierres étaient recouverts d'affiches, un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, le bar en bois comptait plusieurs clients, qui pour les sœurs avaient une allure un peu douteuse. Mais sans cela le bar été relativement vide, les tables de bois toutes alignées ne semblait pas servir.

Quand la porte se fut refermée, Paige et Phoebe trop surprise restèrent sur le palier. Les clients du bar se retournèrent vers elles, un peu gêné Phoebe pris l'initiative de s'avancer souhaitant chasser ces regards. Paige s'avança elle-même quelques secondes plus tard visiblement aucun client ne semblait-être le directeur Dumbledore.

Le barman, qui était derrière le bar, accueilli ses nouvelles clientes en laissant son verre et torchon pour s'avancer vers Paige et Phoebe.

\- Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire édenté.

\- Euh...Oui...Monsieur ? demanda Phoebe, maladroitement.

\- Tom. Je m'appelle Tom, répondit le barman.

\- Bonjour, Tom, dit Paige avec plus d'assurance que sa sœur. Nous cherchons une personne. Le directeur Dumbledore, il m'a donné rendez-vous.

\- Oui, bien-sûre. Il m'a prévenu de votre arrivé, Miss euh...

\- Matthews, informa-t-elle, Paige Matthews, et voici ma sœur Phoebe Halliwell.

\- Enchantée Miss, s'inclina Tom.

\- De même, souri Phoebe. Pourrions-nous savoir où se trouve le directeur Dumbledore, s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Oh mais bien-sûre. Il a demandé un salon privé pour vous accueillir, mais laissez vos bagages ici ils ne risquent rien, expliqua Tom en s'adressant à Paige en s'avançant vers les escaliers. Veuillez me suivre.

Ils montèrent deux étages avant de débouchez sur un couloir, ils traversèrent ce couloir et se plantèrent devant une porte.

\- C'est ici, dit Tom, je vais vous laisser, bon...entretien.

\- Merci, dirent d'une même voix les deux sœurs.

Tandis que Tom redescendait au rez-de-chaussée, Paige hésita, fallait-il frapper ou entrer ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'hésiter, fit remarquer Phoebe en s'apercevant du trouble de sa sœur.

\- Je sais. Allons-y, ont frappent ?

\- Sans doute c'est plus poli ? Je m'en charge sinon avec toi ont est pas rendus, plaisanta l'aînée.

A peine les doigts de Phoebe eurent effleuré la porte, que celle-ci s'ouvrit comme par magie.

Le salon qui s'étendait devant elles était assez simple et rustique. Dans le fond trônait un bureau, une cheminée dont un feu c'était embrasé était apercevable dans le coin. Sur un immense tapis brodé étaient posés deux canapés se faisaient face, une table basse en bois les séparant. Ils y avaient aussi trois personnes à l'intérieur de cette pièce.

La première que Paige remarqua était une femme d'allure sévère, qui portait une robe vert émeraude. Un chignon strict dressé sur sa tête et ses yeux, serti de lunettes, étaient braqué sur les deux sœurs.

La deuxième personne que Paige vu fut un homme aux cheveux long noir et gras. Il avait des yeux qui aurait pu la figer sur place, il semblait livide et peu aimable. Mais ce fut la troisième personne qui fascina le plus Paige. Un homme qui semblait être très vieux d'évidence, une barbe scintillante qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille, il portait une robe bleu nuit, mais c'est dans ses yeux bleu qui brûlait de malice que Paige fut le plus intrigué.

\- Euh..., débuta Paige d'un air mal assuré avant de reprendre sa contenance. Bonjour, vous êtes bien le directeur Dumbledore ?

\- En effet, mais je vous en prie appelez-moi « professeur » fit le dénommée Dumbledore. Et vous devez être sans doute Miss Matthews ?

\- Oui, c'est cela. Je suis Paige Matthews et voici ma sœur Phoebe Halliwell, je me suis permise de l'inviter, dit Paige en accentuant sur le mot "inviter". Elle voulait absolument venir.

\- Ce n'est rien, comme on dit plus on est de fous, plus ont ri, rassura le professeur Dumbledore.

\- En effet... répondit Paige ne sachant pas tellement comment réagir.

\- Je vous présente mes professeurs, le professeur McGonagall, présenta Dumbledore le geste menant la parole. Et le professeur Rogue, mais je vous en prie asseyez-vous donc.

Quand ils furent tous installés un petit silence s'immisça, Dumbledore finit par le rompre en posant un tas de questions.

\- Je connais bien la réputation de votre famille, informa-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Phoebe. J'espère que c'est en bien.

\- Oui, bien-sûre. Votre prédécesseur m'en a fait tout un éloge, expliqua le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Oh et bien j'en suis ravi, dit Paige en tiquant à chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait allusion à Gidéon. Vous le connaissiez bien ?

\- Seulement par correspondance. Mais j'aurais souhaité le rencontrer et approfondir. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscrets comment est-il mort ? demanda le directeur. Je ne sais pas tout. Je n'ai su sa disparation seulement lorsque vous avez été nommer au titre de directrice.

\- Il est tombé dans une voie qui ne l'a mené que vers des ennuis, formula Phoebe, maladroitement, à la place de sa sœur.

\- Parfois cela arrive mais c'est encore pire quand...

\- Quand on est un fondateur ? acheva Paige. Oui, ça l'est. La trahison n'est que plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

\- Je n'aurais pas formulé ça comme ceci. Mais en effet ça peut l'être, il a choisi un mauvais chemin qu'il a conduit à la mort.

\- Pour être honnête avec vous, professeur, commença Phoebe, je ne le plain pas. C'était un directeur très apprécié, mais ce qui l'a tenté de faire sur nos neveux n'est pas pardonnable. Il a tenté de tuer un enfant d'à peine un an et demi parce que le destin disait qu'il deviendrait maléfique, alors que la vraie menace dans tout ça, c'était lui.

\- Et pour finir ceux qui ont en payé le prix est notre famille, acheva Paige.

\- Votre famille est très unis je le comprends parfaitement. C'est très louable et en effet, il s'est détourné de la bonne voie sans s'en rendre compte, peina le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Il pensait faire le bien. "Pour le plus grand bien" c'est ce qu'il disait. Finalement ce n'est pas le plus grand bien qu'il faisait, mais le mal absolu, dit Paige, d'une voix serrée.

\- Je le comprend parfaitement, dit le vieil homme. A présent que j'ai eu mes réponses, nous pourrions passer à ce qui nous amène ici ?

\- Bien-sûre, répondit Paige en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Je dois dire que je suis très surpris par votre réponse à ma lettre, commença le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Paige. Et pourtant ce n'est qu'après vous avoir répondu que j'ai eu le bon sens d'esprit de lire quelques lignes sur le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers. Et sur ce qui pouvait malencontreusement arriver.

\- Vous parlez sans doute des blessés, commenta le professeur McGonagall.

\- Oui, tout à fait, professeur, répondit la directrice. Et aussi de ce fait, les nombreux morts. Je pense qu'aucun directeur n'a envie de blesser ses élèves.

\- Bien-sûre, mais n'oublions pas que c'est un Tournoi qui implique des tâches qui mobilise la force, la logique et nombre d'autres qualités. Donc le taux de dangerosité n'est pas à exclure, prévint Dumbledore.

\- J'en suis tout à fait consciente. D'ailleurs quelles autres écoles vont participer ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Dans ce Tournoi quatre écoles vont participer. La mienne, la vôtre, l'école de magie de Durmstrang dirigé par Igor Karkaroff et l'académie de magie Beauxbâtons dirigé par Madame Maxime, répondit Dumbledore en faisant apparaître une liste grâce à sa baguette qu'il donna à Paige.

\- Durmstrang ? Beauxbâtons ? interrogea Phoebe, intrigué. Où se trouve elles ?

\- Oh personne ne le sait vraiment Miss Halliwell. Nous savons juste que Beauxbâtons se trouve en France, et Durmstrang en Bulgarie.

\- Vous avez aussi été à leurs rencontres, professeur ? dit Paige qui visiblement la discussion l'intéressait grandement.

\- Oh, non, souffla Dumbledore en souriant. Leurs ministres de la magie nous ont dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, et qu'ils nous informeront de tous les détails. Seul vous, qui n'avez pas de ministre de la magie, devez donc venir en personne.

\- Oui. Et les fondateurs n'aiment pas tellement se mêler de l'école depuis que je la dirige, soupira la directrice.

\- C'est malheureusement un défaut quand on dirige une école de magie. Les gens se mêle soit de trop soit pas assez de vos affaires.

\- Je ne vais pas vous contredire là-dessus, plaisanta Paige. Et quant à ces tâches que seront-elles ?

\- Hé bien fait historiques dans l'histoire du Tournoi. Le ministère nous laisse choisir ces tâches nous-mêmes. Nous avions eu avec Gidéon déjà plusieurs idées qui avait été approuvées par les autres écoles, je vais vous donnez la liste, dit Dumbledore en faisant apparaître un morceau de parchemin.

Paige lut attentivement le parchemin, et approuva après avoir changé quelques détails de la liste des tâches.

\- Et quant à l'inscription pour le Tournoi, comment cela se déroule-t-il ? demanda Phoebe qui jusque-là était resté partiellement silencieuse.

\- Et bien pour sélectionner les champions des différentes écoles, expliqua le professeur Dumbledore, un objet d'une grande puissance magique va être mis à la disposition des élèves. La Coupe de Feu. Quiconque voudra inscrire son nom, devra l'écrire sur un morceau de parchemin et le lancer dans la Coupe. Le jour du choix, quatre parchemins ressortiront de la Coupe avec les noms des champions.

\- Impressionnant, commenta Phoebe. Je suppose que seuls des élèves avancés en magie pourront y participer ?

\- Oui, seul ceux qui auront dix-sept ans pourront s'inscrire. J'y veillerais personnellement, dit Dumbledore d'un air grave.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant une heure du Tournoi. Le professeur Dumbledore expliqua à Paige, que le lendemain il lui faudrait aller au Ministère de la Magie, plus précisément au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale pour remplir quelques formulaires administratifs. Étant donné que les sœurs ne sachant s'y rendre par elles-mêmes, un sorcier du ministère les escorterait.

Et Dumbledore posa une question à laquelle elles s'étaient attendue beaucoup plus tôt dans la conversation.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vos pouvoirs, Miss, dit-il en s'adressant aux deux sœurs. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des pouvoirs personnels ?

\- En effet. Nous en avons, débuta Phoebe qui ne voyait pas où le professeur Dumbledore voulait en venir.

\- Puis-je en avoir une démonstration ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore avec curiosité.

\- Euh...Oui, bien-sûre... plume, appela Paige en tendant la main en direction du bureau où été posé divers objets.

Une plume apparut dans sa main avec un scintillement bleu sous l'épanouissement du professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall.

\- Vraiment très intéressant, observa le professeur McGonagall. Avez-vous d'autres pouvoirs ?

\- J'ai le pouvoir de m'éclipser et de me retrouver dans un autre lieu.

\- Et vous, Miss Halliwell ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose à Phoebe.

\- Euh...Oui, j'en ai, ou plutôt j'en avais. Mais je me suis attiré quelques problèmes, expliqua Phoebe en baissant quelques peu la tête. Je l'ai ai perdu, pas définitivement. Mais pour les regagner je vais devoir faire preuve de patience. Je peux toujours écrire des formules, préparer des potions et faire de la sorcellerie, mais je ne plus utiliser mes pouvoirs personnels.

\- C'est bien dommage. Et quels pouvoirs aviez-vous ? s'intéressa le directeur.

\- Pouvoirs de lévitation, empathie et prémonition, dit-elle, ils sont très utiles. Bien que l'empathie soit très difficile à canalisé, au début je ressentais les émotions de toutes les personnes que je croisai, ce n'était pas très facile à affronter.

\- Et votre pouvoir de prémonition ?

\- Très utile celui-là. Il me permettait de pouvoir voire l'avenir ou le passé et de le changer quand celui-ci ne finissait pas très bien. Ça me permettait entre autres de sauver des innocents, mais il ne se manifestait seulement quand je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire appel à lui quand je le voulais.

\- Très, très, intéressant. Et votre autre sœur ? demanda calmement Dumbledore.

\- Piper ? Elle possède les pouvoirs les plus effrayants de nous trois. Elle fige le temps et elle a le pouvoir d'explosion.

\- En effet, effrayant quand on ne sait pas le maîtriser...

\- Oui, surtout l'explosion. Elle peut causer des dommages irréversibles, expliqua Phoebe.

\- Ce sont des pouvoirs très intéressant, dit-il, avec appréhension. Et si je puis me permettre les pouvoirs de votre sœur aînée, Prudence ?

\- Prue ? dit Phoebe stupéfié ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il prononce son nom. Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

\- Beaucoup de rumeurs à l'époque sont apparue sur l'aînée de la famille Halliwell. Et de sa mort.

\- Elle avait les mêmes pouvoirs que moi, mais à la différence que c'était une sorcière à part entière, commença Paige en voyant sa sœur déboussolée. Elle pouvait déplacer les choses par la pensée et projeter son corps astralement.

\- Sorcière à part entière ? fut étonnée le professeur McGonagall.

\- Oui, je ne suis que leur demi-sœur. Nous n'avons pas le même père, soupira Paige en se lançant dans un récit. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un sang-mêlé, mon père était un être de lumière.

« Et notre mère une sorcière. Après le divorce de notre mère et du père à mes sœurs elle est tombée amoureuse de son être de lumière. Mais l'union de deux êtres si puissants était interdite, alors ils se voyaient en cachette mais notre mère est tombée enceinte. Juste après m'avoir mis au monde ils m'ont fait adoptée, j'ai grandi avec mes parents adoptifs. Quand ils sont morts j'ai recherché mes vrais parents mais ça n'avait jamais rien donné. »

\- « Entre temps notre mère est morte, continua Phoebe, à peine un an après avoir mis au monde Paige. Sam, le père de Paige, a disparu et ont à grandi Prue, Piper et moi. Ont ignoraient tout. Plus de vingt ans après notre grand-mère est morte, et on a découvert qu'ont étaient des sorcières et que notre mission était de sauver des innocents. Mais un jour on a su la romance de notre mère et de son être de lumière, sans savoir qu'il y avait eu un enfant. Puis un jour, Prue est morte, elle a succombé à la Source. Le jour de son enterrement nous avons rencontré Paige. Après plusieurs péripéties on a découvert que c'était notre demi-sœur, on a reformé le Pouvoir des Trois et elle a fait partie intégrante de notre famille ».

\- Vous voulez dire, dit le professeur McGonagall, que vous ne saviez pas que vous étiez des sorcières ?

\- Non. Piper, moi et Prue on l'a découvert il y a six ans. Et Paige l'a découvert il y a trois ans, notre grand-mère voulait nous protéger. Mais quand ont étaient petites ont savaient qu'ont avaient des pouvoirs. Pour nous c'était normal, mais on a grandi et notre grand-mère a bridées nos pouvoirs et accessoirement nous a effacé la mémoire.

\- Je vois, murmura le professeur Dumbledore, puis en s'éclaircissant la voix. Terrible histoire.

\- Pas si terrible en fait, car ça nous a permis d'ouvrir de nouveaux chemins. Piper a pu se marier un être de lumière ce qui était interdit à l'époque et ça a même pu leurs donner deux fils. Et même l'impensable est arrivé, Phoebe a pu se marier avec un ex-démon bien que leur union n'ait pas tenu très longtemps, acheva Paige.

\- Je vois. Je suppose que vos élèves aussi ont des pouvoirs personnels ?

\- Oui, tous. Nous n'utilisons pas de baguette mais ils ont tous des pouvoirs très différent, ce sera à eux de s'adapter le mieux dans cette compétition, informa la directrice.

\- Professeur, je pourrais vous posez quelques questions ? demanda subitement Phoebe sous le regard noir de sa sœur.

\- Bien-sûre. Je vous écoute, dit-il les mains croisé.

\- Eh bien voilà, euh...Je ne suis pas professeur à l'école mais j'y passe beaucoup de temps. Et c'est pour cela que je voudrai demander, si Piper et moi, pourrions avoir l'autorisation de venir à Poudlard pour observer les champions pendant leurs tâches ?

\- Oh mais bien-sûre, ma chère, la porte est toujours ouverte, acquiesça Dumbledore. Autres choses ?

\- Oui, à vrai dire j'ai lu un article sur ce qui c'était passé il y a quelques semaines dans le ciel de l'Angleterre. Puis-je vous demandez de quoi il s'agit ?

D'un coup, la tête du professeur McGonagall qui était tourné vers Paige se tourna vers Phoebe. Et le professeur Rogue, qui jusque-là était resté impassible, se retourna brusquement vers l'aînée des Halliwell.

\- Vous avez lu un article ? dit Dumbledore. Je pensais que tout souvenir de moldu – ou mortel pour vous – avez été effacé de leur mémoire. Peu importe votre question est ?

\- C'est de la magie noire ? interrogea Phoebe.

\- Oui, ça l'est, répondit Dumbledore, posément. Comment savez-vous cela ?

\- Je sais reconnaître de la magie noire, répondit simplement Phoebe. Et je crois savoir que les serpents sont réputés dans les pratiques de la magie noire.

\- En effet, ils le sont. Cette marque que vous avez vue est un signe d'un ancien mage noir, qui a disparu il y a treize ans.

\- Qui ? demanda Paige en s'intéressant.

\- Lord Voldemort, murmura Dumbledore. Un sorcier qui a mal tourné.

\- Lord Voldemort ? murmura à son tour Phoebe en réfléchissant.

\- Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? demanda sa sœur.

\- Vaguement, dit-elle en continuant à réfléchir. Peut-être dans un bouquin de l'école ou du manoir ou encore dans le Livre des Ombres. Il n'a pas par hasard un autre nom ?

\- Si, approuva Dumbledore étant très intrigué, peu de sorciers savait qui était réellement Voldemort. Son prénom était Tom Jedusor.

\- Tom Jedusor... marmonna Phoebe, ça y est je sais où je l'ai entendu.

\- Où ça ? pressa Paige.

\- Ça remonte à des années, soupira-t-elle, quand j'étais encore mariée avec Cole. Et que j'étais Reine des Enfers, mais je ne sais rien d'autre, le conseil avait juste évoqué le prénom c'est tout.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, expliqua Dumbledore.

\- Et cette marque qui est apparu, c'est lui qui l'a fait apparaître ? Il n'avait pas disparu ? demanda Paige.

\- Si, il a bien disparu. Nous pensons que le responsable qui a fait apparaître cette marque est un Mangemort, un partisan de Lord Voldemort.

\- Je vois, dit Phoebe. Et pourquoi cette marque ? Pour quel but ?

\- C'est un mystère...

\- Et par hasard, nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que disparaître ne veux pas forcément dire mort ? dit Paige.

\- Vous êtes intelligente Miss Matthews, complimenta le professeur Dumbledore.

La discussion continua quelques minutes avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne doive prendre congé. Il raccompagna les deux sœurs à la porte.

\- Voilà, je pense que l'essentiel est réglé, expliqua le directeur. Ce sera à vous de prendre la décision de quels élèves vous voudrez envoyer à Poudlard. Et je pense également que vous devriez prendre le temps de visiter le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Le quoi ? demanda Phoebe.

\- Le Chemin de Traverse, souri Dumbledore, c'est une rue faites exclusivement de boutiques de magie. Vous pouvez y trouver des magasins d'ingrédient pour potion, de livres magiques, de Quidditch, et autres magasins ayant des propriétés magiques.

\- C'est super, s'extasia Phoebe. Il nous faudrait la même chose chez nous.

\- En effet c'est très utile. Mais il vous faut savoir que si par hasard vous voulez acheter quelque chose la monnaie du monde des moldus – ou mortels – ne fonctionne pas ici, dit Dumbledore d'un air calme. Pour acheter un effet il vous faut des galions, des mornilles et des noises. Respectivement or, argent et bronze.

\- C'est un peu compliqué, non ? demanda Paige.

\- Il faut juste vous y habituez. Dans un galion vous avez dix-sept mornilles et dans une mornille vous avez vingt-neuf noises.

\- Ok, donc un galion égal dix-sept mornilles et une mornille égal vingt-neuf noises, grava Paige dans sa mémoire.

\- Mais ont fait comment pour obtenir ce drôle d'argent ? interrogea Phoebe.

\- Au bout du Chemin de Traverse il y a une banque pour sorciers nommé Gringotts, là-bas vous pouvez faire des échanges d'argent mortels contre de l'argent sorciers.

\- Vous avez tout prévu, souri Phoebe.

\- Oui, nous devons nous attendre à toutes types de demande, acquiesça Dumbledore, il faut aussi que vous sachiez que Gringotts est dirigé par des gobelins.

\- Et ils sont...gentils ? demanda Paige en pesant ses mots.

\- Ils ne sont pas maléfiques si c'est vous ce vous demandez. C'est apparemment très différent de votre mode de vie.

\- Oui, ça l'est, confia Paige. Et comment accède-t-on au Chemin de Traverse ?

\- C'est ici que cela se complique pour vous, dit Dumbledore. Pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse il faut frapper avec sa baguette magique des briques dans le mur de l'arrière-cour de ce bar.

\- Mais pour nous on fait comment ?

\- Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, Miss Halliwell, nous avons tout prévu y compris ce détail. Quand vous redescendrez un sorcier du ministère vous escortera et vous ouvrira le Chemin de Traverse et vous attendra pour vous raccompagner dans l'arrière-cour.

\- Je vous remercie, s'adressa Paige, avec gratitude. Pour tout.

\- Ce n'est rien voyons. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Et n'oubliez pas demain matin, à neuf heures, vous devez être au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Un sorcier du Ministère vous attendra dans l'arrière-cour à neuf heures moins le quart.

\- Très bien, on sera là sans fautes, déclara Paige en faisant un signe de tête à tous les professeurs bientôt imités pas sa sœur

\- Waouh, se fut tout ce que Phoebe pu dire en se retrouvant dans le couloir.

\- Tu l'as dit, soupira sa sœur. Il est quelle heure ? Il va falloir que j'appelle Piper

\- Tu as le temps il n'est que quinze heures trente, répondit Phoebe en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre qu'elle avait réglé à l'heure anglaise.

\- Je suppose que tu veux voir à quoi le Chemin de Traverse ressemble ?

\- Bien-sûre que je veux le voir, et ne me dit pas que toi non plus le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas piqué ta curiosité.

\- C'est vrai, admit Paige en redescendent les étages. Il faut juste trouver ce sorcier du Ministère.

Une fois redescendu des étages elles balayèrent la pièce des yeux, mais visiblement aucun sorcier ne semblait faire un pas vers elles.

Mais d'un coup une personne apparut surgissant du néant, Paige ne put retenir un cri de surprise tandis que Phoebe avait agrippé le bras de sa sœur avec tant de force que ses ongles rentrèrent dans la chair de Paige.

\- Aïe ! Tu me fais mal ! se plaignit Paige en enlevant la main de sa sœur et en se frottant le bras.

\- Excuse-moi, dit Phoebe en examinant le sorcier qui était planté devant elles sans dire un mot.

Le sorcier se tenait droit comme un ''I'' et apparemment n'éprouvait pas le sentiment de s'excuser ou de dire un mot.

\- Euh vous êtes le sorcier du Ministère ? demanda Phoebe en jetant un coup d'œil à sa sœur.

\- Bien-sûre, répondit l'homme, sèchement, en emboîtant le pas. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous présenter je sais qui vous êtes. Suivez-moi je vous attendrai près du mur quand vous reviendrez.

-D'accord, dit Phoebe surprit par sa sécheresse.

Ils traversèrent la salle et passèrent une porte en bois qui leurs permirent de se retrouver dans une arrière-cour minuscule remplit de boite en bois, un petit chemin seulement ne se trouvait pas envahi.

Le sorcier sortit sa baguette, longue d'une trentaine de centimètres et tapota certaines briques. Si Paige et Phoebe n'avait pas eu les explicitations du professeur Dumbledore, elles auraient sans doute eu un cri de surprise et un mouvement de recul.

Car les briques du mur commencèrent à bouger jusqu'à libérer un passage d'environ un mètre de largeur sous les yeux ébahis des deux sœurs Halliwell.

Le sorcier s'écarta et laissa une vue extraordinaire aux deux sœurs sur ceux qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Et voilà encore un chapitre de publier (celui-ci sera scindé en deux parties) !  
> N'hésitez pas à me donner un retour.  
> Pour info, je me suis basé sur la chronologie de Charmed, donc l'histoire se passe entre 2005-2006 et non entre 1994-1995, c'était plus simple pour moi, mais j'ai essayé de faire coïncider toute les dates pour respecter l'espace de la chronologie (et parfois je me suis arraché les cheveux).  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à tous.
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M. Burge.
> 
> Isia,


	4. Déjà Quatre Ans

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 2 deuxième partie : Déjà Quatre Ans.

Ce fut seulement quand le sorcier du Ministère émit un raclement de gorge agacé, que les deux sœurs, enfin remise du choc, commencèrent à avancer vers ce passage qui s'ouvrait sur des dizaines de boutiques magique. On aurait dit que des centaines de sorciers était en train de déambuler sur le Chemin de Traverse, certain mangeant ce qui ressemblait à des sucreries dont les sœurs ignoraient l'existence. Pratiquement tous portaient des vêtements extravaguant à la différence de Phoebe et Paige, qui elles auraient pu se faire passer pour de véritable mortelles.

Elles auraient voulu pouvoir se dédoubler pour voir plus de magasin à la fois. Le sorcier du Ministère était resté à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse à nouveau droit comme un "I".

Mais la première chose à faire comme l'avait expliqué le professeur Dumbledore c'était d'aller à Gringotts. Ce n'était pas compliqué à repérer où se trouvait le bâtiment, il était tellement haut...

La bâtisse était magnifique, bien qu'un peu bancal, de magnifiques colonnes soutenait le bâtiment. Quand les sœurs eurent réussi à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, elles atterrirent sur le seuil de la banque.

À l'entrer Phoebe remarqua un écriteau et donna un coup de coude à sa sœur, occupée à admirer l'architecture, pour qu'elle se retourne.

\- Regarde, dit Phoebe en pointant l'écriteau.

« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,

Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.

Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais fut tien,

Voleur tu trouveras en guise, de richesse,

Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »

\- Waouh, c'est remarquablement bien tourné, admira Paige.

\- C'est vrai, admit Phoebe. Mais au final ça veut dire « Essaye de nous voler et tu n'auras que des ennuis à rapporter. »

\- Ça aussi c'est joliment tourné, souri Paige. Mais ça pourrait être aussi « Des trésors tu trouveras et de ta vie tu le payeras. »

Quand elles entrèrent dans la banque un immense hall leur fit face, des colonnes de marbre blanc sculpté était disposé dans cette gigantesque salle. Sur chaque côté un rang de bureaux était ancré, sur lesquels travaillaient des gobelins en silence.

La salle était pratiquement aussi longue que la nef d'une église. Tout au bout trônait un bureau plus surélevé que les autres, sur lequel un gobelin écrivait quelque chose sur un parchemin trempant régulièrement sa plume dans l'encrier.

Les deux sœurs traversèrent l'allée ne sachant où demander pour faire une transaction d'argent. Quand elles furent plantées devant le bureau du gobelin Paige se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Le gobelin reposa sa plume dans l'encrier et leva la tête vers sa nouvelle clientèle.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? croassa-t-il, d'une voix grave.

\- Bonjour, nous voudrions faire une transaction d'argent, déclara Paige en regardant le gobelin dans les yeux.

\- Nationalité ? demanda-t-il en examinant maintenant Phoebe.

\- Nationalité ? Euh Américaine, répondit Paige ne voyant où le gobelin voulait en venir.

\- Sixième bureau au fond à droite, dit la créature, d'un ton sec, en pointant du doigt un couloir qui était plus loin.

Avant que les sœurs aient pu faire un geste ou dire quelque chose le gobelin reprit sa plume et son activité.

Paige lança un regard d'ignorance à sa sœur avant de s'avancer dans le couloir du fond. Elles comptèrent les bureaux qui longeaient la droite et se plantèrent devant le sixième. Un gobelin, un peu plus jeune que le précédent, comptait aussi bien des pièces d'argent mortels que sorcier.

\- Excusez-moi, se lança Paige.

\- Quelle somme voulez-vous échangez ? interrogea le gobelin en levant la tête de ses comptes.

\- Euh, soupira Paige en regardant sa sœur. Quelle somme pouvez-vous nous donnez pour cent-vingt-quatre Dollars ?

\- Quinze Gallions, six Mornilles et une Noise, répondit aussitôt le gobelin.

\- Vous calculez vite, commenta Phoebe en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui échoua lamentablement. D'accord je me tais.

\- Et bien on va faire ça, décida Paige qui voulait quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

Ils firent la transaction est aussitôt l'argent en poche Phoebe et Paige prirent la tangente.

\- Par où on commence ? demanda Paige excité comme un enfant qui ouvrait ses cadeaux de Noël.

\- Par la boutique là, pointa du doigt Phoebe. C'est une librairie.

\- Fleury et Bott, lut Paige, ça à l'air pas mal.

Elles entrèrent dans la librairie, et là elles virent des piles et des piles de livres, posé à même le sol qui montaient certaines jusqu'au plafond. Le propriétaire était occupé avec d'autres clients alors Phoebe et Paige firent un petit tour s'émerveillant devant les livres de magie.

\- Tiens regarde, dit Paige en saisissant un livre. « Divination et mauvais présage », ça t'irait bien, non ?

\- Très drôle, mais je n'ai pas avoir besoin d'un livre pour savoir les mauvais présages que j'ai dans mes prémonitions, répondit Phoebe puis elle prit un livre entre ses mains. Regarde pour toi « Comment utiliser ses connaissances magiques ».

Mais Paige n'écoutait plus, elle était penchée sur un très vieux livre poussiéreux. Sa sœur surprit par son silence à son pic s'approcha.

\- « Démons du XV siècle », lut Phoebe. Peu importe ce qu'on fait on revient toujours au démon.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, contredit sa sœur, regarde le nom de ces démons, Aslytes.

\- Les mêmes qu'on a combattu hier ? C'est impossible, une coïncidence pareille...

\- Peu importe la coïncidence. Mais je crois qu'on a un problème, ces démons renaissent de leurs cendres si on a pas exterminé tout le clan.

\- Mais hier, je pense qu'on les a tous vaincu, non ?

\- Peut-être pas. Mais on va avoir un problème s'ils sont comme les démons Manticores, répliqua Paige.

\- Mais peu de démons renaisse de leurs cendres.

\- Démon Lazard, Triade, Phoenix, cita Paige en se souvenant de leurs ennemis bien que le dernier fût en réalité la fiancée du Chris du futur venu pour le ramener dans leurs temps.

\- Un point de gagné, capitula Phoebe. Tu peux toujours acheter le bouquin on verra ça à la maison.

\- Je peux vous aider, Miss ? intervint le propriétaire en se plantant devant elles.

\- Oui, je voudrai savoir combien coûte se livre s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Oh, il est très vieux mais pas particulièrement recherché. Je dirais donc deux Gallions, huit Mornilles et trois Noises.

\- C'est valable, commenta Paige. Nous allons continuer à regarder et nous verrons après.

Le propriétaire retourna à son bureau et laissa les deux sœurs vagabonder dans son magasin.

\- Tiens, « L'histoire de Poudlard », sa pourrait m'être très utile, remarqua Paige en voyant le livre que sa sœur avait dans la main.

\- On peut le prendre, je ne pense qu'il vaut très chère, dit Phoebe en le prenant sous le bras.

Quand elles eurent fini de faire le tour du magasin elles se plantèrent devant le propriétaire.

\- J'imagine donc que vous prenez « Démons du XV siècle » et aussi « L'histoire de Poudlard » ? Tout cela nous fera donc un total de trois Gallions, douze Mornilles et trois Noises.

Paige paya, mit les livres dans un sac que lui avait donné le propriétaire et sortit avec sa sœur de la boutique.

\- C'est quoi la suite ? demanda Phoebe.

\- Pourquoi pas le magasin de farces et attrapes ? Pirouettes et Badin.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire dans un magasin de farces et attrapes ?

\- Trouver un cadeau pour Wyatt et Chris, répondit Paige en entrant dans la boutique bientôt imitée par sa sœur.

Le décor de la boutique était visiblement une explosion de couleurs. Tous genres d'objets étaient disposés sur des étagères et une petite définition accompagnait tous les types d'objets.

Elles regardèrent un peu de tout et furent très surprise, mais une boite en particulier attira Phoebe.

\- Regarde, dit Phoebe en tirant par le bras sa sœur. Regarde cette boite.

C'était une boite couleurs arc-en-ciel avec pour nom Luciocouleurs, une petite définition était écrite juste en dessous :

Luciocouleurs : Cette boîte est une Luciocouleurs. Lorsque des personnes l'ouvre une dizaine de lumières de la taille d'un poing sorte de la boîte et tourne dans la pièce en changeant de couleurs. Pratique pour émerveiller les petits enfants et les endormirent. Dix Mornilles et quinze Noises la boîte.

\- Ça serait vraiment bien pour Chris, remarqua Phoebe, et plus ce n'est pas très chère.

\- C'est vrai, admit Paige, prends là. Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose pour Wyatt.

\- Vraiment, c'est quoi ? interrogea Phoebe en prenant la boîte sous le bras.

\- Une peluche qui se met à parler avec toi quand tu le souhaite, tout ce qu'à l'enfant à dire c'est "Je souhaite parler avec toi".

\- Ça serait pas mal, mais n'oublie pas Piper, rappela Phoebe, elle souhaite que ses enfants grandissent le plus normalement possible.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, car tes lumières sont plus normales qu'une peluche qui parle, se moqua Paige en examinant ses ongles. Et j'ai oublié de te dire que personne ne peut le voir quand il parlera avec. Seuls ce qui sont des créatures surnaturelles pourront le voir, les mortels le verrons simplement parler avec une peluche. Pour un enfant de son âge ils trouveront tout ça parfaitement normal.

\- Ah dans ce cas, dit Phoebe.

\- Cependant je n'arrive pas à me décider sur le type de peluche. Ours ? Loup ? Tigre ? Ou dauphin ?

\- Il a déjà beaucoup d'ours, examina Phoebe, le loup Piper ne voudra pas qu'il joue avec. Et le dauphin je ne pense pas que ça soit son truc, alors prend le tigre.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant le vendeur elles posèrent leurs achats et paya les seize Mornilles et les vingt-quatre noises qu'elles devaient et sortirent du magasin de farces et attrapes.

Elles s'arrêtèrent chez Florian Fortarômes, un glacier, chez lequel elles dégustèrent une bonne glace. Puis elles reprirent leur route vers d'autres magasins. Après tout, si elle avait fait un cadeau à Wyatt et à Chris. Pourquoi pas à Léo et Piper ?

Pour le cadeau de Léo, elles prirent une magnifique plume de paon et l'encrier qui allait avec. Mais pour Piper c'était autre chose quand Paige eut une idée...

\- Tu veux prendre un chat ?! s'exclama Phoebe, l'air ahuri, après que Paige eut expliqué son idée.

\- Oui, vous en avez eu un, non ?

\- Oui, mais c'était un familier, dit Phoebe.

\- Vous ne le saviez pas à l'époque, pour vous c'était un chat comme un autre. Et puis Wyatt pourra jouer avec.

Phoebe ne céda qu'après une dizaine de supplications et d'explications venant de sa sœur.

\- L'animalerie est là-bas. Viens ça va bientôt fermer, dit Paige en entraînant Phoebe dans sa course.

Quand elles entrèrent enfin dans l'animalerie la boutique allait bientôt fermer. Mais Paige assura à la vendeuse qu'elles n'allaient pas traîner, et qu'elles savaient déjà ce qu'elles allaient prendre.

Phoebe et Paige examinèrent tous les chats, mais ce n'est que pour le dernier pour qui elles eurent un coup de foudre.

\- C'est un Persan croisé Sacré de Birmanie, pas très répandu. C'est une femelle, elle s'appelle Prudence.

\- Prudence ? relevèrent Phoebe et Paige en se redressant.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? s'étonna la vendeuse.

\- C'était le nom de notre sœur, murmura Phoebe, c'est étrange c'est tout.

\- C'est un signe, répondit Paige en secouant la tête. C'est forcément un signe.

\- Un signe ? Tu ne vas pas un peu loin là ? se moqua sa sœur

\- Pas du tout, alors ont le prends ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pour Piper « Prudence » est un prénom difficile, avoua Phoebe.

\- Allez, c'est une chatte. Pas Prue.

\- Qui disait il y a trente secondes que c'était un signe ? fit Phoebe, ironiquement.

\- Je vais bientôt fermer, interrompit la vendeuse.

\- Allez ont la prends, capitula Phoebe. Mais si Piper dit quelque chose sa sera à toi d'en répondre.

\- Ça marche. Elle fait quelque chose de spéciale cette chatte ? demanda Paige à la vendeuse.

\- Oui, elle a le pouvoir de sentir le mal, répondit la vendeuse en prenant la chatte dans ses bras pour le mettre dans un panier en osier.

\- Et en plus elle va nous servir de GPS démoniaque, c'est super ! s'enthousiasma Paige.

\- Ça fera six Gallion, trois Mornilles et huit Noises. Et en plus je vous offre un sac de croquettes.

Tandis que Phoebe payait, Paige avait pris le panier en osier dans lequel la chatte était assise. Elle commençait déjà à la gratter sous le menton, d'où on pouvait très distinctement entendre ses ronronnements.

\- Au fait elle est née le six Décembre, prévint la vendeuse quand Paige et Phoebe allaient quitter le magasin. Et elle aura bientôt quatre ans.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu regrettes déjà ? demanda Paige en continuant à caresser l'animal tout en voyant le regard anxieux de sa sœur.

\- Pas du tout. En fait je me demandais dans quel état tu seras quand tu annonceras à Piper que l'ont à une nouvelle pensionnaire au manoir.

\- C'est mesquin, Phoebe, dit sa sœur en souriant. Mais n'empêche je préviens Piper au téléphone ? Ou quand on sera rentré ?

\- Quand on sera rentré, répondit aussitôt Phoebe en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux voir quelle sera la tête de Piper ?

\- Pas seulement la sienne. Aussi la tienne, expliqua l'aînée. Il n'y a pas que ça, si tu lui dis que tu as acheté un animal elle serait capable de changer les serrures pour t'empêcher de rentrer.

Quand elles eurent rejoint le passage du Chemin de Traverse le sorcier du Ministère se tenait toujours là, aussi droit qu'un "I". Le soleil commençait à faire sa descente dans le ciel et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Phoebe se rendit compte qu'il était dix-neuf heures passées.

\- Piper ! J'ai complètement oublié de l'appeler ! réalisa Paige. Oh mon Dieu elle a dû s'inquiéter ! Et elle va faire une crise quand je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que tout va bien et que j'ai juste oublier de la prévenir! Oh mon Dieu.

\- Pour l'instant c'est toi qui fait une crise et qui s'inquiète, ria Phoebe pendant que le sorcier ouvrait le mur vers le bar. Ne t'en fait pas on prend une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et tu l'appelle.

Paige acquiesça et suivit sa sœur, dès qu'elles eurent franchit la barrière le mur se referma et le sorcier disparut aussitôt.

\- Rapide celui-là. Je n'aimerai pas qu'il soit un démon, commenta Phoebe en regardant l'endroit où s'était tînt le sorcier quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Nous voudrions une chambre, commanda plus tard Paige en s'adressant à Tom. Lit deux places si possible.

\- Oui, bien-sûre, répondit le barman il se retourna et prit une clé poussiéreuse sur une étagère. Tenez, chambre vingt-trois.

Puis il agita sa baguette vers les bagages des deux sœurs et ils disparurent aussitôt.

\- Ils sont maintenant dans votre chambre, rassura Tom puis il vit Paige sortir quelques pièces d'argent. Oh, non, vous paierez à la fin de votre séjour, bonne soirée à vous.

Paige et Phoebe remercièrent le barman puis grimpèrent dans les étages. Quand ils arrivèrent au premier étage un petit panneau était cloué sur le mur sur lequel on pouvait voir inscrit "Chambres une à vingt".

\- Ce n'est pas là, informa Phoebe, il faut encore monter d'un étage.

Quand elles furent dans leur chambre un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de leurs bouches.

\- Bon, moi je mets nos vêtements dans l'armoire et toi tu téléphone à Piper.

\- Ça marche, répondit Paige, en revanche je suis obligé de ressortir côtés mortels. Ici la magie bloque les ondes électroniques. Problème que l'on n'a pas à la School Magic.

Phoebe hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et s'affaira à vider leurs sacs pendant que Paige quittait la pièce.

\- Vêtements, brosse à dents, dossiers, énuméra Phoebe en sortant à chaque fois quelque chose. Et ça c'est quoi ? Des potions ? Qu'est qu'elle fait avec des potions dans son sac, et puis pas des potions toute gentilles.

Phoebe continua pendant un bon quart d'heure à vider le sac de sa sœur. Elle se demanda comment autant de choses puissent tenir dans un aussi petit sac.

Elle déposa les vêtements dans l'armoire, les effets de toilette dans la salle de bain, les dossiers sur le bureau disposé dans un coin de la pièce, et ne sachant que faire des potions elle les mit bien en évidence sur la table de chevet.

Elle refit la même manœuvre avec son propre sac, mais cela lui prit beaucoup moins de temps n'ayant pris que quelques vêtements et des affaires de toilette.

À peine eut elle refermé son sac que Paige fit son entré dans la chambre.

\- Elle était en colère, dit Paige en s'asseyant sut le lit. Je n'ai pratiquement jamais vu ça, elle croyait qu'il nous était arrivé malheur.

\- Tu lui as dit pour notre nouvel animal de compagnie ? demanda Phoebe, malicieusement, même si elle se doutait de sa réponse.

\- Tu es folle ? Tu veux ma mort ? s'indigna Paige. Bien-sûre que non. J'aurais signé mon arrêt de mort. Je t'aurais parié que si je lui avais dit, elle aurait pu me faire exploser à distance ou venir ici grâce à une formule pour me tuer.

\- Pas à ce point, si ?

\- Tu l'as pas entendue, répliqua Paige. Tu t'en sors avec les sacs ?

\- Terminé, mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu as pris autant de choses avec toi ? Et ces potions ? demanda Phoebe en pointant du doigt les fioles.

\- Ah, oui, j'ai pris ça au cas-ou, se défendit Paige.

\- Et je peux savoir ce que c'est comment philtre ?

\- Explosif, poison, choc électrique, acide et paralysant, marmonna Paige en détournant la tête.

\- Tu as prévu d'affronter une armada ? plaisanta Phoebe.

\- Hahaha, fut la réponse sarcastique de Paige. Très drôle, il est dix-neuf heures trente, on descend manger ? On se lève tôt demain.

\- Ça marche, je meurs de faim, répondit Phoebe. Et les dossiers sa concerne quoi ?

\- Les dossiers ? Ah, oui, ça concerne l'école et des dossiers sur quelques élèves, capable je pense de surmonter toutes les épreuves.

\- Tu sais déjà qui tu vas prendre avec toi pour le Tournoi ? interrogea sérieusement Phoebe en se relevant de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

\- Je pense tous les élèves qui ont dix-sept ans, expliqua Paige, et qui sont en dernières année. Ça ne sera pas juste que je prive peut-être des élèves qui ont envie de concourir, même s'ils sont un peu moins doués. Au contraire je pense que ça peut les aider.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, dit Phoebe en s'étirant et en prenant la direction des escaliers.

Quand elles revinrent après avoir dîner elles tombèrent de fatigue. Mais Paige ne pouvait pas se coucher comme ça, alors qu'elle devait mettre ses dossiers en règles pour le lendemain matin. Donc pendant que Phoebe prenait une longue douche elle dût renoncer à dormir pour s'installer au bureau et à commencer à travailler sur de nombreux dossiers.

Quand Phoebe ressortit de la salle de bain en pyjama avec une serviette enroulée sur sa tête et un masque à l'argile sur la figure c'est à peine si Paige releva la tête pour faire un commentaire.

\- Tu as bientôt fini ? demanda Phoebe en prenant sa pince à épiler et en se dirigeant vers le miroir.

\- Si seulement, répondit sa sœur cadette, ironiquement. Tu étais obligé de faire ça maintenant ?

\- De m'épiler les sourcils ? Oui, j'aurais peut-être eu le temps ce matin si quelqu'un ne m'avait pas pressé, dit-elle en accentuant sur le mot "pressé".

Pendant que Paige travaillait et que Phoebe infligeait à son visage toutes méthodes de beauté, elles n'aperçurent pas Prudence laissée en reste qui commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Alors le petit animal commença à jouer avec un pull en laine que Phoebe avait sortie.

\- T'entends ce bruit ? demanda Phoebe en interrompent son brossage de cheveux.

\- Hum, releva Paige en redressant la tête. De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ce bruit. Tu ne l'entends pas ? s'excita Phoebe. C'est peut-être un démon.

Puis sans un mot elle s'empara d'une fiole de potion.

\- Non, mais t'es cinglée ! dit précipitamment Paige. Pose cette fiole ! Tu veux nous tuer ? Ça ne doit pas être grand-chose.

Mais néanmoins le bruit continuait à subsistait. Elles cherchèrent un peu partout dans la chambre et dans la salle de bain, mais ne virent rien.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est un démon, répéta Phoebe.

\- Si c'était un démon il nous aurait attaqué depuis longtemps, soupira Paige

Puis finalement Paige se pencha sous le lit et trouva la source du bruit si inquiétant pour sa sœur.

\- J'ai trouvé ton démon, répondit sarcastiquement Paige en riant. Devine elle a quatre pattes, deux oreilles. Elle est noire et blanche, elle a les yeux bleus, c'est une femelle. Et elle porte le nom complet de notre défunte sœur. Tu devines ou tu donnes ta langue au chat ?

\- C'est Prudence ? Dieu, merci, répondit Phoebe en reposant sa fiole.

\- Pries pas Dieu tout de suite. Elle a déniché ton pull en laine blanc, tu sais celui que tu adore, dit Paige en tirant Prudence de sous le lit.

\- Quoi ?! s'époumona Phoebe. J'ai hâte que Piper apprenne que tu as acheté un chat. Mais je n'assure pas ta survie.

\- Elle s'ennuie, la pauvre, expliqua Paige en la caressant et en lançant le reste du pull vers Phoebe.

\- Et mon pull, lui, il n'est pas pauvre ? demanda Phoebe en prenant entre ses mains ce qu'il en restait. Il m'a coûté une fortune.

\- On trouvera un moyen avec une formule de le ramener à sa forme d'origine, rassura Paige en s'asseyant à nouveau devant ses papiers.

Phoebe se coucha, bientôt imité par Prudence qui se posa dans son panier en osier. Paige resta debout encore un petit moment puis vers vingt-deux heures trente elle alla rejoindre sa sœur qui dormait depuis bien longtemps.

Le lendemain matin se fut dans la même cohue de la veille qu'elles se réveillèrent.

\- Il est quelle heure ? demanda Phoebe en s'étirant assise au bord du lit.

\- Sept heures et quart, répondit Paige en regardant sa montre et en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Bon, c'est à neuf heures moins le quart qu'on doit être prête. On a le temps, tu es sûr que tu veux venir avec moi ? Tu ne veux pas rester visiter les magasins ?

\- Essaye pas de me convaincre, sœurette, tu n'y arriveras pas, dit Phoebe en jetant regard à sa sœur. Va te doucher, moi j'ai pris une douche hier soir.

Pendant qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, Phoebe s'habilla avec un T-shirt blanc, un jean bleu et une veste noire.

\- Tu n'as pas vu ma pince incrustée de fausses pierres ? demanda Paige en ressortant de la douche, les cheveux sec, habillé d'un chemiser blanc, d'un slim foncé et d'un blazer noir.

\- Non, tu es sûre que tu as pris cette pince avec toi ? dit Phoebe en mettant ses sandales à talon.

\- Presque, ce n'est pas grave. Pince incrustée de fausses pierres, appela-t-elle.

\- Hum hum, profit personnel, réprimanda Phoebe en voyant une pince apparaître dans la main de sa sœur accompagnée de millier d'étincelles bleu.

\- Je sais. Mais ça n'a tué personne, murmura Paige en s'attachant les cheveux.

Elle mit ses escarpins rouges et elles descendirent prendre un petit déjeuner.

\- Un café, commanda Paige à l'adresse de Tom. Et bien tassé.

\- Un thé au citron, s'il-vous-plaît, demanda Phoebe. J'en connaît une qui a mal dormi.

\- Ouais, avoua Paige en se frottant les mains. Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas arrêté de bouger cette nuit. Angoissée ?

\- Tu ne le serais pas toi ? interrogea Paige alors qu'une tasse de café était apparu sous ses yeux tandis que sous les yeux de Phoebe c'était une tasse de thé qui était apparu.

\- Bien-sûre que si. Tu as donné à manger à Prudence ?

\- Oui, c'est fait, répondit Paige, j'ai trouvé deux bols. Dans l'un j'ai mis des croquettes et l'autre de l'eau.

\- En espérant retrouver nos vêtements intacts, dit sarcastiquement Phoebe, qui n'avait pas oublié le sort de son pull en laine blanc.

Elles finirent leurs petit déjeuné et remontèrent dans leur chambre pour finaliser leur préparation.

Elles se brossèrent les dents, mirent une légère couche de rouge à lèvre et tandis que Paige mettait les dossiers de la School Magic dans un sac, Phoebe avait sorti une photo et la regardait avec nostalgie.

\- Tu viens ? Il va être neuf-heure moins le quart, informa Paige sur le pas de la porte après avoir donné une caresse à Prudence.

\- Hun ? Euh...Quoi ? bafouilla Phoebe, visiblement surprise. Oui, bien-sûre, j'arrive.

\- Tu vas bien, Phoebe ? demanda sa sœur, sérieusement.

\- Euh, oui, bien-sûre. On y va ? Il va être l'heure, coupa Phoebe en rangeant la photo dans la poche son jean.

Quand elles se retrouvèrent dans l'arrière-cour du bar le même sorcier du Ministère que la veille se trouvait déjà là.

\- Vous avez trois minutes d'avance, dit-il d'un ton sec.

\- Je rêve où il nous engueule parce qu'on est arrivé en avance, murmura tout bas Phoebe à sa sœur. C'est bien la première fois.

\- Et bien nous somme désolé d'être arrivé en avance, répondit Paige en accentuant le mot "avance". Nous pourrions peut-être y aller ?

\- Prenez chacune une de mes mains. Cela risque d'être désagréable, j'en ai bien peur, prévint le sorcier.

Une sensation d'écrasement affubla les deux sœurs, décidément transplaner n'était pas comme s'éclipser.

Quand elles atterrirent sur leurs pieds, du moins ce fut la sensation qu'elles eurent, elles étaient englouties par la masse de personnes qui se déplaçaient. Paige attrapa le bras de sa sœur pour ne pas la perdre, et tenta de les sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Quand Phoebe voulu demander au sorcier du Ministère où elles devaient se rendre ce fut sans surprise qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus là.

Quand Paige, en entraînant Phoebe derrière elle, eut réussi à faire face à tous ces sorciers, elles se retrouvèrent devant une immense fontaine d'or. Les murs étaient recouverts de lambris en bois sombre et vernis, dans lesquels étaient disposé des cheminées au feu vert et le parquet noir était ciré à la perfection et il ne semblait pas avoir de plafond. Plus loin, après avoir passé les immenses portes en or, elles purent déboucher sur un second hall qui leurs permettaient de trouver accès aux ascenseur. Certains sorciers du Ministère se trouvait près des ascenseurs droits comme des "I" à attendre visiblement que quelqu'un leur demande des informations.

\- Excusez-moi, s'adressa Paige au sorcier, pourrais-je savoir comment accéder au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale ?

Mais le sorcier ne répondit pas, il n'adressa même pas un regard pour les deux sœurs.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de leur parler, s'exclama une voix derrière elles.

\- Quoi ?! sursauta Phoebe en se retournant brusquement.

Un homme leur faisait face.

Dans la quarantaine, il était d'un blond presque blanc. Il avait un long nez aquilin et des yeux à vous glacez le sang.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, s'excusa l'homme en faignant un sourire.

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda Paige en haussant un sourcil.

\- Suis-je bête, j'aurais dû commencer par-là, dit l'inconnu bougeant sa canne noire qui était serti d'une tête de serpent en argent aux yeux vert. Je suis Lucius Malefoy et vous ?

\- Enchanté, je suis Phoebe Halliwell,

Elle avança sa main espérant qui la lui sert mais il prit sa main et déposa un baiser dessus.

\- Et voici ma sœur, dit Phoebe en reculant visiblement surprise par tant de manière.

\- Paige Matthews, se présenta la sorcière.

Comme sa sœur elle eut droit au baisemain.

\- Pourquoi disiez-vous qu'il ne répondrait pas ? demanda Phoebe tandis que Paige reculait.

\- C'est une Langue-de-Plomb, répondit Lucius en indiquant d'un geste de la main le sorcier.

\- Une Langue de quoi ? balbutia Phoebe en plissant les yeux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? s'étonna le sorcier. Une Langue-de-Plomb est un sorcier tenu au secret qui travaille au Département des Mystères.

\- D'accord, merci, dit Paige en secouant la tête. Et, non, nous ne sommes pas d'ici, nous venons de San Francisco.

\- San Francisco ? Que venez-vous faire ici ?

\- C'est une très longue histoire, marmonna Paige, nous avons une très importante affaire à régler ici. En parlant de ça, pourriez-vous nous indiquez le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Bien-sûre, justement je devais aussi m'y rendre. C'est par là, répondit Lucius d'un air doucereux.

Il s'avança devant un ascenseur, quelques secondes plus tard celui-ci arriva dans un bruit de ferrailles. Il ouvrit ses grilles et laissa quelques personnes descendre. Les deux sœurs pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur en compagnie de Lucius et attendirent, ce fut quand les grilles se fermèrent qu'une sensation de vitesse se fit ressentirent.

\- Niveau sept. Département des jeux et sports magiques. Siège des ligues britanniques et irlandaises de Quidditch. Club officiel de bavboules. Bureau des Brevets saugrenus, annonça une voix féminine.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent et deux personnes montèrent et quand l'ascenseur eu de nouveau démarré ce fut encore la voix qui indiqua la destination quand il s'arrêta de nouveau :

\- Niveau Six. Département des transports magiques. Régie autonome des transports par cheminée. Service de régulation des balais. Office des Portoloins. Centre d'essai de transplanage.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et les deux sorcières qui était monté un étage plus haut descendirent.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination quand la voix annonça :

\- Niveau cinq. Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Organisation internationale du commerce magique. Bureau international des lois magiques. Confédération internationale des sorciers, section britannique.

\- C'est ici qu'on descend, dit Lucius en faisant signe de la tête

Quand ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, ce fut un enchevêtrement de couloir qui accueilli les deux sœurs. Lucius les guida et au bout de cinq minutes ils atterrirent devant un bureau. Leur guide les quitta bientôt prétextant un rendez-vous urgent. Paige reporta son attention devant le bureau ou était assis un garçon très jeune, d'environ dix-huit ans. Il était roux, avait une paire de lunette en écailles sur le nez, mais ce fut tout ce que Paige put voir étant donné qu'il était penché sur son parchemin et n'avait pas levé la tête.

\- Excusez-moi ? débuta Paige.

\- Quelques minutes, répondit le garçon ne relevant pas la tête.

\- Ce ne sera pas long, répliqua Paige en haussant la voix. Je suis venu pour...

\- Je vous demande d'attendre madame, coupa le jeune homme cette fois-ci en relevant la tête.

\- Madame ? s'indigna Paige. Est-ce-que j'ai l'air si âgé ?!

\- Paige ! dit Phoebe en lançant un regard à sa sœur. Ce n'est pas le moment de piquer un scandale...

\- Paige ? Paige Matthews ? demanda le garçon les yeux ronds.

\- Elle-même, répondit la concernée. Je crois que quelqu'un nous attend, non ?

\- Euh, oui, bien-sûre, balbutia le sorcier, euh je n'ai pas voulu vous offensez. Bien-sûre que non vous n'êtes pas âgé...

\- C'est gentil, je suppose que je dois rencontrer votre supérieur ?

\- Oui, bien-sûre. Mais il est actuellement en réunion. Il devrait être sorti dans un quart d'heure, asseyez-vous je vous en prie, répondit maladroitement le jeune homme en désignent deux sièges inconfortables.

Phoebe remercia le garçon et elles se laissèrent tomber sur les deux chaises.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais depuis deux jours, à chaque fois qu'on veut rencontrer quelqu'un on dit "Excusez-moi" et ont se fait envoyer balader, dit Paige, hargneusement.

\- C'est vrai, admit Phoebe un peu ailleurs.

\- A croire qu'il faut menacer quelqu'un pour qu'on puisse enfin avoir ce qu'on veut, continua sa petite sœur.

\- Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi les démons on toujours ce qu'ils veulent, souri ironiquement Phoebe.

\- Bon maintenant qu'on est seules et qu'ont peu discuter, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas ? interrogea Paige en regardant sa sœur dans les yeux.

\- Rien tout va...

\- Non, tout va mal, interrompit Paige, ne me ment pas. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux tout me dire.

\- Très bien, avoua Phoebe, ça fait déjà quatre ans.

\- Quatre ans ?

\- Oui. Aujourd'hui ça fait quatre ans que Prue est...morte, continua Phoebe en levant la tête vers le haut.

\- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Paige pour elle-même. Phoebe je suis désolé...j'avais complètement oublié.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Phoebe, mais ça veut dire aussi que ça fait quatre ans qu'on t'a rencontré... enfin dans cinq jours.

\- J'aurais dû le savoir, dit Paige, mélancolique. Cette date...j'aurais dû m'en souvenir.

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais bon chaque année, le vingt-huit août, Piper et moi ont va sur sa tombe déposer des fleurs et se remémorer un ou deux souvenirs, mais cette année je ne peux pas y aller.

\- Alors c'était ça ? La photo de tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui, répondit Phoebe en sortant de sa poche une photo ou on pouvait voir Prue, Piper et Phoebe devant le manoir. Vu que je ne peux pas aller sur sa tombe je regarde cette photo.

\- Bien-sûre que si, tu peux y aller, répliqua Paige en se redressant.

\- Quoi ? Dit pas de bêtise, petite sœur...

\- Rien ne nous oblige à rester jusqu'à demain comme c'était prévu, s'exclama Paige, on règle cette affaire. Ont retournent dans notre chambre, ont plient bagages, ont paient et je nous éclipse au manoir.

\- Vraiment tu ferais ça ? demanda Phoebe avant de l'enlacer. Merci, merci beaucoup, Paige.

\- Bien-sûre que oui. J'ai juste une question : Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous sur sa tombe ? demanda Paige, un peu hésitante.

\- Quoi ? dit Phoebe en se séparant de Paige. Oui, tu peux venir, bien-sûre, même si tu ne l'as pas connu c'était aussi ta sœur.

\- Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles ? interrompit un homme parfaitement coiffé la moustache en brosse et portant une longue robe de sorcier noire. Vous êtes bien Paige Halliwell ?

\- Euh...oui, je suis bien Paige, mais c'est Matthews, rectifia la sorcière puis elle montra d'un geste de la main sa sœur. C'est Phoebe, ma sœur aînée qui porte le nom Halliwell.

\- Très bien, Miss Matthews nous pouvons passer dans mon bureau, acquiesça le sorcier en commençant déjà à avancer vers la porte de son bureau.

\- Euh...excusez-moi, rappela Phoebe, et vous vous êtes ?

Le sorcier se retourna et s'adressa aux deux sœurs :

\- Je suis Mr Croupton, le directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale.

\- Très bien. Ça ne vous dérange pas si ma sœur participe à cet entretien ? demanda innocemment Paige en emboîtant le pas.

\- Et bien...euh, balbutia Mr Croupton. C'est censé être un entretien privé. Personne n'est censé savoir, mais bon je peux faire une exception.

\- Je vous promets de ne rien répéter, dit paisiblement Phoebe en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Eh bien allons-y, conclut Mr Croupton en reprenant contenance.

Le bureau du Directeur de la Coopération Magique Internationale était grand. Les murs étaient couleur ocre, un bureau se tenait dans le fond de la pièce ou deux chaises était disposé devant. Des fauteuils étaient disposés en cercle dans le coin gauche et une table basse était au milieu. Table basse, où était posé nombres de dossiers.

\- Je vous en prie, dit Mr Croupton en indiquant les deux chaises devant son bureau avant de lui-même se poser dans son fauteuil beaucoup plus confortable. Je suppose que vous êtes là pour remplir les dossiers administratifs pour le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers.

\- Oui, c'est cela, avez-vous besoin de dossier concernant mon école ? demanda Paige en mettant la sacoche contenant les précieux dossiers sur ses genoux.

\- Non, j'ai juste besoin de quelques renseignements sur vous et sur l'école. Pouvez-vous y répondre ? répondit le sorcier en trempant sa plume dans l'encre.

\- Oui, je vous écoute...

\- Nom et prénom complet ? débuta Mr Croupton.

\- Paige Matthews Halliwell, répondit la sorcière.

\- Age ?

\- Vingt-huit ans, dit Paige en grimaçant détestant qu'on l'interroge sur son âge.

\- Famille proche ? demanda le directeur.

\- Trois demi-sœurs, précisa Paige, l'une d'elle est décédé. Un beau-frère et deux neveux.

\- Directrice depuis quand ?

\- Trois mois, répondit Paige, l'ancien directeur est mort.

\- Et donc votre prédécesseur était ?

\- Un fondateur, soupira Paige, Gidéon.

\- Bien-sûre, Dumbledore m'en a parlé, répondit Mr Croupton en continuant à noter. Date de naissance ?

\- Deux août mille-neuf-cent-soixante-dix-sept, répondit Paige, autre chose ?

\- Oui, vous êtes sang ?

\- Sang mêlée, dit Paige, moitié sorcière et moitié être de lumière.

\- Pouvoirs ? demanda le sorcier.

\- Éclipse, et je déplace les choses par la pensée. Vous avez fini ?

\- Presque. Maintenant je souhaiterai savoir certaines choses sur votre école, répondit le directeur, le nom ?

\- School Magic, dit simplement Paige.

\- Date de création ?

\- Aucune idée, avoua Paige, depuis très longtemps. Peut-être cinq-cents à mille ans.

\- Vous êtes la combien à la diriger ? interrogea Mr Croupton.

\- La deuxième, dit Paige qui commençait en avoir marre de ces questions.

\- Nombre d'étudiants ?

\- Sept-cents, un peu après, répondit Paige. Il y a tout ça dans mes dossiers...

\- Dernière question, annonça le sorcier en ignorant Paige. Quelle matière étudient-ils ?

\- Potion, histoire de la magie, cita Paige, maniement d'armes diverse, spécialisation dans les formules, dans les pouvoirs personnels et beaucoup d'autres. Tout dépend de l'étudiant, de quels pouvoirs il est doté. Cela vous convient ?

\- On fera avec, maugréa Mr Croupton. Et ah, oui, combien d'enseignant il y a-t-il ?

\- Trente-quatre, répondit Paige. C'est terminé ?

\- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Maintenant je dois avoir une petite discussion avec vous, conclut Mr Croupton.

\- Allez-y, s'exclama Paige qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Savez-vous combien d'étudiants allez-vous emmenez à Poudlard ?

\- Aucune idée, tout ce qui ont dix-sept ans je suppose.

\- En voyez-vous déjà qui vont mettre leurs noms dans la Coupe ? demanda le directeur.

\- Quelques-uns, oui. Mais je ne peux pas vous dires lesquels. Ce sont des adolescents, ils changent de point de vue très vite.

\- Bien se sera tout, voilà qui conclut notre entretient. Je vous raccompagne à la porte, annonça-t-il enfin.

Quand elles furent sorties de ce bureau infernale, du moins du point de vue de Paige, elle se retrouvèrent à nouveau à côté du bureau vide du jeune homme roux.

\- Bon, maintenant il faut sortirent d'ici, dit Phoebe. Tu te rappelles du chemin ?

\- On en a pas besoin, contredit sa sœur, je ne pouvais pas nous éclipser ici parce qu'il faut que je visualise l'endroit où je veux que nous atterrissions. Mais je peux parfaitement visualiser notre chambre, prends ma main.

Phoebe prit la main de sa sœur dans la sienne puis des milliers d'étincelles bleu les entourèrent et elles disparurent.

Quand elles furent revenues dans leurs chambres elles rangèrent toutes leurs affaires, prirent les bagages et le panier en osier sur lequel s'était endormi Prudence, qui ne se réveilla pas, puis quelques minutes plus tard elles payèrent auprès de Tom.

Pour s'éclipser elles allèrent dans l'arrière-cour, quelques secondes plus tard les sœurs Halliwell n'étaient plus là.

L'une des premières choses que vit Piper Halliwell, au milieu de la nuit en pyjama dans le salon une tasse de café à la main, ce fut ses deux sœurs apparaître dans un halo de lumière bleu.

Alors qu'elle voulut s'approcher pour les enlacer un miaulement venu de nulle part s'éleva dans les airs. Elle vit quelque chose qui la laissa sans voix « Qu'est-ce-que c'est cette boule de poil ?! » s'écria-t-elle quand elle fut remise du choc. Visiblement Prudence n'avait pas apprécié sa première éclipse, s'en suivi de longues explications et de supplications de la part de Paige, tandis que comme promis Phoebe ne s'en mêla pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Voilà la deuxième partie du second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
> Ceci est le dernier chapitre qui suivra les sœurs Halliwell, le prochain vous fera découvrir mes personnages que j'ai sorti de ma conscience.
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M. Burge.
> 
> Isia,


	5. Les Retrouvailles

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 3 : Les Retrouvailles.

L'école de magie grouillait dans un énorme capharnaüm. Une soixantaine d'élèves étaient réunis dans le hall, certains installé dans les fauteuils, d'autre assis sur des tables ou encore adossé aux étagères. Mais la plupart étaient debout et faisait de grands gestes pour raconter leurs vacances respectives.

Dans un coin deux jeune filles discutaient. L'une d'un teint pâle et assez élancé. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait au bas des reins et des yeux en amande d'un gris orageux. Elle avait un visage fin, sur lequel s'affichait un nez droit et des lèvres gourmandes. Tandis que la deuxième jeune fille était un peu plus petite que sa camarade. Elle avait un teint bronzé, ses cheveux châtain court avec une coupe à la garçonne était décoiffé et strié de mèches blonde. Son visage était lisse, elle avait des pommettes hautement saillantes, des yeux bleu dur allongé, un nez en trompette et des lèvres fines.

Elles étaient habillées d'une façon simple mais remarquable. La jeune fille bronzée avait une chemise rose fluo et un jean blanc, tandis que son amie avait un chemisier noir agrémentée d'une cravate desserré bleu clair et d'un jean à trou foncée. Elles portaient toutes deux des sandales plates rose pour l'une et noir pour l'autre.

Elles attendaient deux jeunes hommes qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Mais où ils sont ?! s'exclama la jeune fille bronzée en regardant de tous les côtés.

\- Calme toi, Alyssa, recommanda son amie en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Me calmer ? dit Alyssa en se retournant vers son amie. Tu es drôle toi. Ça va faire deux mois qu'on ne les a pas vu, tu te rends compte, Leïla ?

\- Oui, je me rends compte, soupira la dénommer Leïla. Mais ce n'est pas en t'excitant que tu vas les faire apparaître.

\- Je sais. Excuse-moi, dit Alyssa en secouant la tête. C'est juste que ça fait super longtemps qu'on ne l'est a pas vu.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si mes parents ont organisé une expédition au Pérou pour deux mois, interrompit une voix derrière elles.

\- Ange ! s'écria Alyssa en se jetant sur lui. Je suis trop contente de te voir.

\- Moi aussi, mais je m'appelle Angel. Et si tu voulais bien desserrer ton étreinte, je commence à étouffer, couina le jeune garçon.

\- Oh excuse-moi, dit Alyssa en desserrant son étreinte et en faisant face à Angel qui faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

Angel avait bien changé pendant les vacances. Son teint, habituellement clair, avait viré pour un bronzage impressionnant. Ses cheveux court brun étaient coincés en arrière par une paire de lunettes de soleil perché sur son front, ses yeux verts était brillant, son nez était toujours aussi droit et ses lèvres s'étirait sur un magnifique sourire. Visiblement, sa tenue venait tous droit des vacances : une chemise hawaïenne turquoise et un bermuda blanc, agrémentée d'une belle paire de tong.

\- Tu n'as pas vu Enzo ? demanda Leïla après que Angel lui est fait la bise.

\- Joli tenue, toujours en vacances ? commenta Alyssa, moqueuse, en le détaillant.

\- Merci, tu aimes ? Et, oui, je l'ai vu. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, expliqua Angel. Ta chemise rose fluo est superbe, rajouta-t-il pour Alyssa.

\- Il est là ! Je le vois ! s'écria Alyssa en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

Un jeune homme blond, de la même taille qu'Angel, avec la peau très blanche, les cheveux en bataille, arrivait dans leurs direction les mains dans les poches. Sa tenue était plus simple que son condisciple, un T-shirt en toile grise et un jean noir avec des baskets. Ses yeux marrons brillaient, son nez était aquilin et ses lèvres étaient charnues

\- Salut la compagnie ! s'exclama Enzo en enlaçant les deux filles et en frappant la main d'Angel dans la sienne un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alors les vacances ?

\- J'y suis toujours, comme tu peux le voir, répondit Angel en tirant sur sa chemise hawaïenne.

\- Je le vois, dit Enzo en tirant sur la manche courte de son ami. Mais je pense que ça ne plaira pas à notre nouvelle directrice, Paige.

Les élèves, quand ils parlaient entre eux des enseignants de l'école, les nommait par leurs prénoms. Et ça ne dérangeaient pas la plupart des professeurs quand ils passaient près d'eux.

\- Et vous les filles ? Les vacances ? s'intéressa Enzo tandis que son ami haussait les épaules.

\- Sa a été, répondit Alyssa d'un ton enjoué. Je suis resté chez moi et Leïla est venu habiter chez moi pendant un mois et demi, environ.

\- Toujours ton père ? demanda Angel à l'adresse de Leïla.

\- Il ne changera pas, répondit celle-ci en haussant les épaules. Parlons de chose plus intéressante.

\- Et toi tu as fait quoi pendant les vacances ? demanda Alyssa à Enzo. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait eu des nouvelles régulièrement...

\- Moi ? J'ai été en Alaska, répondit Enzo en remettant les mains dans les poches.

\- En Alaska ? dit Angel. C'est les vacances d'été et toi tu vas en Alaska ? T'as un problème mec.

\- Que veut-eu ? Pour avoir un teint de rêve il ne faut pas que je m'expose trop longtemps au soleil, répondit Enzo en rigolant.

\- Toi un teint de rêve ? Je crois que tu ne te trompes de personne, interrompit un garçon derrière lui.

Il ressemblait très portrait à Leïla.

\- Sais-tu au moins ce que veut dire le mot "rêve", Liam ? demanda Leïla en faisant face au garçon.

\- Et toi le mot "politesse", sœurette ? répondit le dénommer Liam.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, Liam, soupira Alyssa, ce n'est pas croyable. Quand on connaît le sens du mot "politesse" on interrompt pas une personne.

\- Bien-sûre, parce que toi Alyssa tu es l'exemple de politesse incarné ? se moqua Liam. Mais je ne suis pas là pour rien, je viens dire un mot à ma très chère sœur.

\- Tu as dix secondes, dépêche-toi, prévint celle-ci.

\- Notre père voudrait te parler, à propos de quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Il veut seulement te parler, répondit Liam en fusillant sa sœur jumelle du regard.

\- Et bien dit à Valentin que je ne veux pas lui parler. Que je suis majeur et que je ne remettrai sans doute jamais les pieds dans cette abomination qu'il appelle un manoir.

\- Reçu. Mais il risque de ne pas apprécier, dit Liam en ayant un rictus puis il vit un de ses amis. J'arrive Sleek.

Tandis que Liam retournait voir Sleek Galia, un sorcier qui était très peu recommandable, en bousculant plusieurs personnes, Leïla soupira et se retourna vers ses amis.

\- Ta famille est spécial, commenta Alyssa, je l'ai toujours su mais là c'est vraiment spécial.

C'est à ce moment qu'une voix sonore s'éleva, sans doute dans l'école entière, et que tout le monde se stoppa dans leurs phrases et dans leurs gestes.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, demanda la voix sonore, qu'ils identifièrent comme la directrice Paige Matthews. Veuillez tous vous rendre dans l'amphithéâtre au troisième étage. Des premières année aux dernières année. Tout le monde doit assister à cette réunion, aucune absence ne sera tolérée. Les premières années, ou ceux qui auraient oublier où se trouve le troisième étage, veuillez suivre vos camarades. Merci.

\- Ah ça commence, débuta Enzo en s'étirant.

Une file d'élèves se trouvait à présent devant les grandes portes de bois pour accéder au couloir Nord.

\- On est obligé d'y aller ? demanda Leïla. On ne pourrait pas trouver un coin tranquille et se poser, comme toute dernières année qui se respecte ?

\- Ça a l'air sérieux, expliqua Alyssa et elle secoua la tête en signe de négation. Une prochaine fois, Leïla.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une mêlée d'élèves, dans laquelle ils purent distinguer Sophia Gerra une blonde très belle et Katherine Tohu une brune assez petite, qui était pourtant en dernière année.

\- Hé toi, appela Enzo en interpellant un premier année, blond très petit. Viens là, sinon tu vas te faire écraser.

Il attrapa le gamin par le col de son T-shirt et le mit entre lui et Angel.

\- Merci, dit-il, essoufflé. Je m'appelle Anthony.

\- Pas de quoi, je m'appelle Enzo, répondit Enzo puis il désigna son ami et les deux filles. Lui c'est Angel et ces deux sublimes filles c'est Leïla et Alyssa.

Anthony bredouilla un vague "bonjour" et rougi jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- C'est malin ! Tu l'as mis dans l'embarra ! accusa Alyssa en désignant Enzo.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes toutes les deux superbes, se défendit-il.

Quand le bouchon d'élèves se fut enfin débouché ils purent tous avancer tranquillement à rythme régulier.

\- Essaye de mémoriser le chemin, Anthony, dit doucement Angel, parce-que sinon tu vas te perdre. Le couloir qu'ont viens de traverser est un couloir sans fin, et comme le nom l'indique, il est sans "fin".

La foule monta plusieurs escaliers et finit par déboucher sur un énorme amphithéâtre digne des plus grandes universités. Les quatre amis laissèrent Anthony s'installer aux deuxième rang et montèrent jusqu'au dernier. Quand tout le monde fut installé, et c'est peu dire car ils restaient une cinquantaine d'étudiants qui ne pouvait plus s'asseoir sur les sièges et qui durent marchander quelques moitiés, ou s'asseoir sur les escaliers de l'amphithéâtre ou encore s'adosser au murs, un silence plana sur la salle entière, même Enzo dû renoncer à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là on va pouvoir commencer, annonça la directrice qui se tenait devant tout le monde avec tous les professeurs. J'espère que vous avez tous passer de bonne vacance. Avant de débuter je voudrai commencer par me présenter pour les premières années, ou pour les plus vieux qui m'auraient oublié.

Un rire parcouru l'assemblée.

\- Je suis la directrice de cette école, continua-t-elle, Paige Matthews Halliwell. Cette année est ma première en tant que directrice, bien que l'an dernier certain m'ont eu en cours. Et un mois en tant que directrice à la suite de la disparition de l'ancien directeur : Gidéon.

Elle fit une pose dans son discours pour reprendre son souffle comme si dire le prénom de l'ancien directeur lui avait écorché la gorge.

\- Cette année je vais vous annoncer une nouvelle, poursuivi Paige, j'ai été contacté il y a peu par un directeur d'une autre école de magie, Poudlard, qui se trouve en Angleterre. Une école de magie différente de la nôtre, ce sont des sorciers, mais différent de nous. Normalement, à part les premières années, tout le monde doit savoir de quoi je parle si vous avez bien suivi vos cours. Ce sont des sorciers qui pratique la magie avec l'aide d'une baguette et non avec des pouvoirs personnels, comme nous autres.

A nouveau elle fit une pause pour être sûr que tout le monde avait enregistré ce qu'elle avait dit.

\- Bien maintenant, expliqua Paige, je vais rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Ce directeur nous offre la possibilité de nous faire participer au Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers – d'un coup un torrent de voix se fit entendre – s'il-vous-plaît, le silence ! cria Paige puis les voix retombèrent. Merci donc pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas ce que sait, bien qu'après ce bruit j'en doute. C'est un Tournoi autour duquel se regroupe quatre écoles où se déroule trois tâches qui demande nombre de compétences, mais ont vous expliquera tout ça en détails plus tard. Mais après réflexion nous avons décidé qu'aucuns élèves qui n'auraient atteint ses dix-sept ans ne serait autorisée à participer. Et avant de commencer à rouspéter, sachez que l'on fait ça pour votre sécurité. Ce Tournoi commencera le trente et un octobre.

Elle reprit son souffle puis poursuivi.

\- « Ce tournoi se déroulera à Poudlard pendant toute l'année. Donc soyez sûr de vouloir venir. Une feuille d'inscription vous sera afficher dans la hall et tout élèves ayant dix-sept ans ou plus pourront s'inscrire, ce n'est pas la peine mettre votre nom si vous n'avez pas l'âge requis il s'effacera automatiquement. Dernier point, la plupart qui ont dix-sept ans sont en dernières année et doivent, pour obtenir leurs diplômes faire une thèse sur un démon qu'ils choisissent. Sachez que si vous vous inscrivez à ce Tournoi, et que vous êtes choisi pour représenter l'école, il vous faudra rendre cette thèse tout de même, donc soyez en sûr avant de vous inscrire. Dernière chose pour ceux qui concernent les moins de dix-sept ans, je vais devoir accompagner les élèves inscrits à Poudlard. Donc je ne serai plus ici, néanmoins je vais nommer un directeur adjoint qui s'occupera de vous ici, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne pourrai pas revenir ici de temps en temps, et donc de voir comment se déroule l'année, donc soyez vigilant. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne serais plus là que les bêtises doivent commencer ou s'accentuer, compris ? Merci de votre attention, vous pouvez y allez », libéra enfin Paige avec un soupir en se retournant vers ses professeurs pour parler avec eux.

Plus tard dans la matinée les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque, pas par envie de travailler mais par envie de tranquillité. Dans l'école tout le monde ne parlait plus que du Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers en essayant de surpasser les décibels de son voisin.

La bibliothèque se trouvait au quatrième étage dans l'aile ouest de l'école. C'était une somptueuse salle en pierre et en marbre accompagné de grandes fenêtres. Les étagères de bouleau bourré à craquer de livres et d'ancien manuscrits et grimoires s'alignaient du début au fond de la salle et des bureaux de bois était disposé un peu partout dans la pièce.

Ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille près d'une fenêtre et de deux bureaux. Leïla et Alyssa s'installèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une des jambes repliées sous le menton, et l'autre pendant dans le vide. Enzo et Angel eux s'assirent sur les bureaux.

\- Bon vous en pensez quoi du Tournoi ? attaqua Alyssa en regardant ses meilleurs amis.

\- Je pense que ça peut être cool, dit Enzo, pensivement. Ça peut faire vraiment un bon entraînement avant notre entré dans le "vrai" monde de la magie.

\- Parle pour toi, marmonna Leïla, perso je n'ai pas besoin d'un Tournoi pour savoir comment tuer un démon.

\- Oui, on le sait tous, Leïla, répondit Alyssa, a moitié agacé. Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, on ne passe pas notre été à chasser les démons.

\- Moi non plus, rétorqua son amie, je n'en ai tuées que deux cet été.

\- Tu ne devrais même pas en avoir vu un en vrai, dit Angel, du moins pas avant d'avoir obtenu ton diplôme.

\- En parlant de ça justement, vous savez sur quoi va porter votre thèse ? demanda Alyssa.

\- Sur un démon, répondit du tac-au-tac Leïla.

\- Non, sans blague je savais pas, dit, sarcastiquement Alyssa. Non, mais sérieusement, vous savez quel démon vous allez choisir ?

\- Pas moi, répondit Enzo. Et toi Angel ?

\- J'ai une petite idée...

\- Vous êtes sérieux là ? demanda Leïla en regardant ses amis les yeux exorbités. On est le jour de la rentrée, ils nous restent l'année entière.

\- Sa prends du temps, répondit Enzo, d'abord il faut trouver le démon et ensuite il faut avoir des infos et tout ça. Mon cousin qui a eu son diplôme il y a trois ans a cru comme toi qu'il avait le temps, il s'y est mis au mois de mars et il a dû bosser comme un malade pour avoir sa thèse.

\- Oui, mais il a eu pour finir...

\- Oui, Leïla, dit Angel en se grattant la tête. Mais si on va en Angleterre cette année il va falloir se débarrasser de ça en vitesse.

\- Tu as raison Angel ! s'exclama Alyssa. Passe-moi un livre qui derrière toi, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Tiens, lui dit-il perplexe en lui tendant un livre à la couverture marron qui se trouvait derrière lui, ne voyant pas l'utilité d'un livre dans le moment actuel.

\- « Démons et Divinités », parfait ! répondit celle-ci joyeusement.

Elle ouvrit le livre au pif ferma les yeux et changea plusieurs fois de pages avant de pointer son doigt sur une des feuilles puis elle ouvrit à nouveaux les yeux.

\- Tempus ! C'est parfait, voilà pour moi s'est fait, annonça-t-elle en souriant d'un ton banal.

\- Et tu choisis ton démon comme ça ? dit Leïla sous les yeux ébahis de tous. Après on peut parler sur moi mais tu n'es pas mieux. Moi au moins je ne choisis pas un livre et une page au pif qui va décider de mon avenir, tu prends un risque, ma très chère amie.

\- Pas grave, répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules. Je sais qu'il y a pleins de trucs à dire sur Tempus.

\- Ouais, sinon on va revenir sur la discussion sur le Tournoi, peut-être ? proposa Enzo. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de devoirs.

\- Mais c'est justement ça le Tournoi ! s'agaça Leïla, des devoirs en plus.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu. Je pense que je vais aller m'inscrire moi, dit Alyssa en sautant de son perchoir. Et puis j'ai envie de rencontrer les étudiants des autres écoles, car en tout il y en aura quatre.

\- Euh...je ne veux pas paraître méchante, interrompit son amie en arrêtant la marche d'Alyssa. Mais tes pouvoirs, c'est la cryokinésie et la téléportation.

\- Je sais, dit sèchement Alyssa qui détestait être critiqué sur ses pouvoirs. Donc en quelconques dangers je pourrais me téléporter et geler mon ennemi. Je te rappelle que tes pouvoirs ne sont pas mieux que les miens...

\- Oui, je sais, dit Leïla en baissant d'un ton. La télékinésie et l'empathie ne sont pas tellement mieux mais moi je peux repousser mon ennemi à une distance respectable de moi.

\- Et moi je me téléporte. Je vois pas où est le problème, et puis si tu n'as pas envie de t'inscrire, tu le fais pas mais moi je le fais. Et vous les garçons ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondirent en chœur les deux concernés.

\- Bon, dit Leïla, si tu veux t'inscrire viens avant qu'il y ait une foule trop dense et excuse-moi.

\- Ce n'est rien, moi aussi je m'excuse.

Elles se firent un câlin et redescendirent tous dans le hall de l'école. Là, ils virent comme prévu une masse de personnes poussant les uns sur les autres pour approcher du tableau d'affichage, sur lequel était collé la feuille d'inscription.

\- Tiens, Amy ! T'es là ! s'exclama Alyssa en se dirigeant vers elle les autres la suivant puis elle prit Amy dans ses bras. Où est Lana ? D'habitude vous êtes tout le temps fourré ensemble.

Amy était une belle brune aux yeux bleu, plutôt grande et elle était aussi comme Alyssa et les autres en dernière année.

\- Salut tout le monde, répondit Amy. Lana n'arrivera que demain.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Leïla en la prenant à son tour dans les bras tandis que les garçons déposèrent chacun un bisou sur une de ses joues.

\- Sa grand tante est morte il y a trois jours, et aujourd'hui elle doit assister à l'enterrement. Ses parents ont prévenu Paige qu'elle n'arrivera que demain.

\- La pauvre, compatit Alyssa, j'imagine qu'elle doit se sentir mal.

\- Pas tellement, répondit Amy en haussant les épaules. Elles n'ont jamais été proche, sa grand-tante n'était qu'une vieille gâteuse. Elle assiste à l'enterrement plus par convenance que par autre chose.

\- Ouais je vois, c'est pareil chez moi, répondit Leïla en plaisantant, quand ça arrive je suis bien contente qu'il n'y est que moi qui est le pouvoir d'empathie.

\- Il y a ton frère aussi, non ?

\- Mouais, dit sombrement la brune, enfin il ne partage pas ses moments de deuil avec moi quand ça arrive. Et encore quand je peux même éviter l'enterrement avec convenance sa m'arrange bien, car ils savent que je me fiche de la convenance quand sa concerne ma famille.

\- Sinon, dit Alyssa en changeant de sujet. Tu as vu beaucoup de gens intéressant s'inscrire sur la liste du Tournoi ?

\- Euh...Sophia et Katherine, répondit-elle en réfléchissant. Et ah, oui, il y a aussi Sleek, Duncan, moi et ton frère, Leïla. Il y en a eu d'autres mais moins remarquable.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? marmonna Leïla. Toujours à vouloir se faire voir.

\- Toi aussi, tu t'es inscrite ? interrogea Enzo.

\- Oui, dit Amy, d'un ton dégagé. Mais il y a peu de chance en revanche que je m'inscrive pour le Tournoi, on peut aller à Poudlard sans vouloir participer à l'événement.

\- Ah bon ? Oui, c'est logique, comprit Alyssa, et les dernières années qu'est-ce qui font s'ils ne veulent pas s'inscrire sur cette fiche ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu ils restent ici, répondit Amy, ils finissent leur année ici, normalement.

\- Allez inscrit toi, supplia Alyssa en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie. Ça ne t'engage à rien, juste à m'accompagner.

\- Bon d'accord, capitula la jeune fille. Mais seulement si Enzo et Angel s'inscrivent.

\- Bien-sûre qu'ils vont s'inscrire ! s'exclama Alyssa en se tournant à présent vers ses deux meilleurs amis. Même s'il faut que je les torture !

\- Ça ne sera pas la peine, souffla Angel, on va tous s'inscrire. Que serais notre groupe s'il en manquait la moitié ?

\- Bien, souri Alyssa puis elle se retourna vers la foule. Maintenant il faut affronter cette foule pour atteindre le tableau d'affichage. En route ! A la prochaine Amy.

Ils essayèrent de passer, mais pas moyen. Puis Leïla demanda innocemment si elle pouvait écarter cette foule grâce à son pouvoir, mais ce fut inutile, les mots qu'elle avait prononcés un poil trop fort provoqua le fait qu'un chemin se soit créé jusqu'au panneau d'affichage. Ils remarquèrent que la plupart des étudiants étaient surtout des moins de dix-sept ans venu regarder qui s'était inscrit. La plupart des plus de dix-sept ans intéressés devait s'être déjà inscrit, et sûrement retourner se balader dans l'école.

Alyssa inscrit son propre nom et ceux de ses amis puis ils décidèrent de retrouver leurs dortoirs respectifs pour ranger leurs valises qui devaient les attendre devant chaque lit.

Tous les dortoirs se trouvaient dans l'aile sud. Pour y accéder les élèves devaient parcourir l'école du début jusqu'à la fin, tout du moins si cette école avait une "fin". Les couloirs, toujours aussi somptueux de marbre beige soutenu par d'immense colonnes, les accompagnaient tout le long du chemin. Il y avait deux immense dortoirs, un pour les garçons, et le deuxième pour les filles. Les années étaient toutes confondu pour permettre de mieux se rapprocher. Le dortoir des garçons était très grand, les boiseries de chêne dominaient mais en laissant tout de même une luminosité grâce aux grande fenêtre qui la nuit accueillait la lune avec plaisir. Les lits étaient des baldaquins une place en chêne qui rappelait les murs, et leurs drap d'un blanc satiné éclairaient la pièce. Chaque élève avait, en plus d'un baldaquin, une table de chevet avec une lampe ancienne en bronze et un réveil, complété d'une armoire en chêne.

Pour le dortoir des filles la pièce était semblable, à l'exception que cette fois ce n'était pas le chêne mais le pin qui dominait, et que les draps des lits à baldaquins étaient couleur violine.

Chaque dortoir était raccordé à une salle de bain collective. Les salles de bains étaient identiques, les carrés de carrelages blancs étaient disposés au sol ainsi qu'aux murs et chaque douche et toilette était séparé du reste du monde par des cloisons. Et d'immenses vasques de marbre blanc étaient incrustés dans la pierre qui faisait face aux murs et aux miroirs.

Dans le dortoir des filles régnait un silence pesant, contrairement à son congénère. Alyssa et Leïla dans le fond du dortoir trouvèrent leurs lits qui était côte à côte, grâce au prénom et au nom qui était inscrits sur le bois de la tête du lit.

\- Cette pièce m'avait manqué, s'extasia Alyssa en scrutant du regard le dortoir avant de commencer à déballer ses affaires qui l'attendait devant sa couche.

\- C'est vrai, souri Leïla en regardant son amie. Cette pièce est notre maison.

\- Plus pour très longtemps, se désola Alyssa en plaçant de gros pull en laine dans son armoire. L'an prochain il y aura quelqu'un d'autre à notre place.

\- Mais je trouve cependant que ça restera nos plus belles années, pas toi ? demanda Leïla en rangeant sa boite à bijou dans sa table de chevet.

\- Si, sans aucun doute. Mais je pense que notre vie d'adulte sera aussi excitante.

\- Sa sera différent...concéda Leïla en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais où sont toutes les autres filles ? se demanda Alyssa en se redressant. Il n'y a pas un chat.

\- Sûrement dans le hall ou dans les couloirs, répondit Leïla en déposant une pile de vêtement dans son armoire.

\- Au faite t'a pas oublié ta tenue de soirée ?

En effet cette année la directrice avait demandé aux plus de dix-sept ans une tenue de soirée obligatoire, pourquoi ? Ça il n'en savait rien. Toutefois Leïla avait pris une robe chez elle et l'avait entassé dans sa valise sans jamais plus là ressortir, et quand Alyssa avait demandé que Leïla l'essaye, celle-ci avait refusé.

\- Donc tu ne sais pas si elle te va ? avait demandé Alyssa quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Non, je verrai quand le moment sera venu et pas une seconde plus tôt, avait-elle répondu.

Finalement Alyssa avait réussi à convaincre sa meilleure amie de lui prêter une de ses robes de soirée, dans le cas où la sienne ne lui irait pas.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié. En même temps avec toi c'est difficile d'oublier une telle chose, répondit

Leïla en sortant de sa valise une house dans laquelle se trouvait une robe qu'elle accrocha à la porte de son armoire.

\- Parfait, dit Alyssa en sortant elle-même de sa valise deux robes sans house.

L'une d'elles était d'un rouge somptueux. Longue en mousseline, coupé dans le biais qui marquaient les formes. Pourvut d'une traîne majestueuse, la robe d'un décolleté plongeant était rehaussée d'une dentelle en résille pailleté, soulignant le décolleté et l'encolure habillant le dos et venant envelopper la taille.

La deuxième quant à elle était longue et bleu en mousseline satiné. Le tout était drapé, le bustier était travaillé, la taille était soulignée par une ceinture, et la robe avait plusieurs volants qui virevoltait quand elle bougeait.

Elle accrocha ses deux robes sur la porte de son armoire et les admira encore et encore.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit Leïla en sortant à présent un album photo de son sac. Si la mienne ne me vas pas je prendrai la bleue et toi la rouge ?

\- Bien-sûre, assura sa meilleure amie, le rouge est ma couleur préférée, sans compter que c'est vraiment la robe que je préfère. Et en plus elle ne m'a rien coûté.

\- La bleu est pas mal aussi, admit Leïla en se rapprochant. Mais je continue à dire que je n'en aurai pas besoin.

\- C'est ça, ricana Alyssa en se remettant au rangement. Quand tu m'appelleras en criant "Au secours, Alyssa, ma robe ne me va pas, prête-moi une des tiennes !", on verra si tu n'en as toujours pas besoin.

Leïla haussa les épaules et quelques secondes plus tard ses pensées s'égarèrent vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui devaient sans doute à la place de défaire leurs sacs, s'être étalé sur leurs lits ou en train de jouer avec leurs pouvoirs.

\- C'est quoi ça ?! s'écria Alyssa en pointant du doigt l'athamé que tenait dans ses mains sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu le vois bien un athamé, éluda Leïla.

L'athamé servait en autre à un rituel. La lame qui ondulait comme un serpent mesurait dix-huit centimètres et était en argent. La garde et le pommeau étaient doré, sur la poignée en cuir une feuille de chêne était gravée surmonté de runes wicca. Le pommeau était gravé d'un gland signifiant la nature et le Dieu mâle de la mythologie wicca.

\- Oui, ça j'ai deviné, mais la vraie question que je voulais poser, c'est pourquoi au nom du st Graal tu as un athamé avec toi ? Dans ta valise ? Dans cette école ?

\- Je l'ai toujours eu avec moi, c'est juste que tu ne l'avais jamais remarqué, répondit Leïla en jouant avec l'arme en question. Et comme tu es une meilleure amie hors du commun, et que tu ne fouille pas dans ma table de chevet tu ne l'as jamais su. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Tu as de la chance que le dortoir est vide, siffla Alyssa, tu te rends compte de ce que tu risques ? Tu peux être renvoyé, tu es au courant ?

\- Oui, je suis au courant Alyssa, soupira Leïla. Mais je te signale que dans cette école on donne des cours sur les maniements d'armes diverse, donc finalement ont touchent quand même aux athamés.

\- Oui, mais sous la surveillance des enseignants, rappela Alyssa en baissant d'un ton pour ne pas alerter quelqu'un. Et je sais que tu ne fais pas grande cure des règlements, mais il y a une limite. Si quelqu'un te découvre avec ça, élèves ou enseignants, tu risques gros...

\- Sa fait des années que je l'ai, et jusqu'à maintenant personne ne m'a dénoncé.

\- Oui, mais la chance peut tourner. Si quelqu'un le découvre il pourra très bien te dénoncer, avertit Alyssa.

\- Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas toi qui va me dénoncer, si ? dit Leïla, sarcastiquement, en rangeant son arme dans son tiroir de la table de chevet.

\- Bien-sûre que non. Mais fait attention à ne pas le laisser traîner, prévint Alyssa, parce-que si quelqu'un découvre ce que tu caches et découvre que j'étais au courant, moi aussi je risque gros. Pour dissimulation d'informations pouvant être dangereuse et dissimulation d'armes de cérémonie magique.

\- T'inquiète, je fais attention. D'autant plus quand ça concerne mes meilleurs amis, en parlant de ça pas un mot à Ange et à Enzo compris ?

\- Bien-sûre, répondit Alyssa. J'ai terminé le rangement, toi aussi ?

\- Moi aussi, on va chercher les garçons, de quoi manger et on s'organise un petit pique-nique dans le parc ? proposa Leïla

Quand elles quittèrent le dortoir elles croisèrent deux filles : Aslys Kunnen et Erica Gaisma. Deux dernières année en grande discussion sur certains garçons.

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Aslys. Will Nothingess est beaucoup mieux.

\- Non, lui il est un coureur de jupon, contredit Erica, je préfère Sleek Galia malgré le fait qu'il cause beaucoup d'ennui aux autres.

\- Bof, répondit son amie puis elle vit Leïla accompagné d'Alyssa passer près d'elle. Sinon il y a Liam, le frère de Leïla.

Leïla grimaça quand elle entendit ces mots. Sleek et Will c'était une chose, mais Liam... pensa Leïla, puis elle se retourna vers les deux filles.

\- Simple conseil d'amie, laissez tomber Will et Sleek et encore plus mon frère. Il ne fera que vous faire souffrir, il y a des garçons beaucoup mieux comme Duncan Enerxia ou Zachary Nexo...

\- Zachary ? dit Erica. Après ce qu'il a essayer de faire l'an dernier...

\- C'est un garçon très bien, coupa Alyssa, il est parfaitement normal.

\- Il a quand même essayé de tuer Gidéon et de couper toutes les têtes des profs, compléta Aslys.

\- Vu ce que Gidéon à tenter de faire au fils de Piper Halliwell ça n'aurait pas était une très grande perte pour l'école, s'il avait réussi à le tuer, dit Leïla, ironiquement. Le seul problème qu'il aurait eu, c'est de porter lui-même le poids de la mort de Gidéon sur ses épaules.

Puis devant le regard interloqué des deux filles Alyssa et Leïla sortirent du dortoir et rejoignirent Angel et Enzo dans le couloir sud.

Ils firent un tour aux cuisines pour s'approvisionner en sandwich et en bouteille d'eau, puis sortirent dans le parc sous le soleil de septembre. Ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille sous le chêne centenaire de l'école où ils s'installèrent.

\- D'après vous c'est comment Poudlard ? demanda Alyssa en levant la tête vers le ciel.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Angel, je pense que c'est une école ancienne et grande...

\- C'est très différent, dit Leïla le regard vide. C'est un château vieux de plus de mille-ans et les élèves sont réparti en quatre maisons.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demandèrent en cœur ses amis, stupéfié.

\- Mon père était là-bas, marmonna Leïla, pas Valentin. L'autre.

\- Ah, comprit enfin Alyssa, d'accord. Et tu sais autre chose ?

\- Ce que ma mère m'a dit, continua Leïla la tête dans ses souvenirs. J'étais très jeune quand elle m'a raconté tout ça mais je m'en rappelle. A Poudlard il y a quatre maisons : les Poufsouffle symbolisé par un blaireau. Les loyaux et les patients ont de grandes chances d'atterrir là-bas.

\- Dommage que ça soit symbolisé par un blaireau pour des qualités comme celle-ci, commenta Enzo.

\- Ensuite, il y a Serdaigle, poursuivi Leïla sans faire attention à Enzo. Symbolisé par un aigle, la sagesse et l'intelligence son caractérisé par cette maison.

\- Sympa, je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous n'y aurait été admis. L'intelligence d'accord, mais la sagesse c'est pas notre truc, dit Alyssa en plaisantant.

\- Puis il y a les Gryffondor leur symbole est le lion. Les plus courageux et ceux qui font preuve de bravoure ont des chances de se retrouver là-bas.

\- Ça c'est cool, je pense que ça nous irait très bien, approuva Angel.

\- Et en dernier, termina Leïla en soupirant. C'est Serpentard, c'est la maison des serpents. Qui ont pour qualités, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, la ruse et l'ambition.

Cette fois il n'y eut pas de commentaire.

\- J'imagine que c'est là qu'il a été ? demanda Alyssa mais ayant déjà la réponse.

Leïla hocha la tête et mordit dans son sandwich.

\- Tu viens de nous faire très peur là tu le sais, Leïla ? dit Enzo sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Leïla les yeux ronds.

\- Au début tu nous as fait croire que tu avais ouvert un bouquin pour savoir tout ça, répondit Enzo en se tordant de rire.

\- Idiot, réprimanda la brune en le frappant mais ayant tout de même un petit sourire en coin.

\- Cette année on a de la chance de ne commencer les cours que dans deux jours, commenta Angel en lançant un regard sur le ciel. Ce n'est pas tout le temps que la rentrée tombe un vendredi.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Alyssa, d'ailleurs je compte mettre ce temps à profit pour aller à la bibliothèque.

\- Euh...pardon ? s'étonna Leïla. J'ai bien entendu ce que je crois ? Les garçons ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait d'Alyssa Blanka ? soupçonna Enzo.

\- Haha, je m'étouffe de rire très amusant vraiment, répondit Alyssa, cyniquement. Mais si je m'inscris au Tournoi, et que je suis sélectionné, je veux le gagner. Et donc faire une liste des potions et formules qui pourrait me filer un coup de main.

\- Arrêtez de rire vous deux, interrompit sèchement Angel à l'adresse de Leïla et Enzo qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. Alyssa a entièrement raison, ces Tournois ont pour habitude d'être dangereux. D'après vous, pourquoi ils ont cessé de mettre ce Tournoi il y a plusieurs siècles ?

\- Excuse-moi, dit Enzo en reprenant ses esprits suivis de Leïla. Mais toi, Ô grand sage Angel, explique-nous, fais-nous partager ton immense savoir.

\- Vraiment vous deux, s'exaspéra Angel, enfin bref. Le Tournoi à cesser d'exister à cause du nombre de morts potentiel et des blessés, même les professeurs étaient parfois mal au point.

\- Ah, se fut tout ce que put dire Leïla. Et bien finalement j'ai changé d'avis. Alyssa, on va tout de suite à la bibliothèque.

\- Voilà, vous comprenez maintenant ? demanda Angel à ses deux meilleurs amis. Si on ne veut pas ramener Alyssa entre quatre planches de bois il va falloir assurer ces derrières.

\- Et ses devants, rajouta Enzo avec un sourire, ça va je suis sérieux. Bien-sûre que je ne veux pas la ramener dans un cercueil.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai pas l'intention de mourir tout de suite, répondit la principale concernée. Et pour la bibliothèque ont ira demain. Profitons de cette journée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Encore un nouveau chapitre, mais cette fois-ci sur les personnages principaux dont vous avez fait la connaissance.  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira !
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M. Burge.
> 
> Isia,


	6. Les Aux Revoir

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 4 : Les Aux Revoir.

Deux mois étaient passés depuis la rentrée, les étudiants avaient fini par reprendre leur quotidien à l'école. Il ne restait plus que trois jours avant le départ des élèves pour Poudlard. A cette occasion, pour comptabiliser les élèves qui l'accompagnerais, Paige réuni tous ceux de dix-sept ans et plus dans le hall.

\- Bien tout le monde est là ? demanda à haute voix Paige en couvrant les quelques voix d'élèves encore présente dans la salle. Bien maintenant je vais appeler tous ceux qui se sont inscrit pour s'assurer que tout le monde est là. S'il y a un problème, ou si je n'épelle pas votre nom dites le moi à la fin. Et si quelqu'un veut encore s'inscrire qu'il le fasse tout de suite, personne ? Parfait.

Elle alla décrocher la feuille d'inscription du tableau d'affichage retourna à sa place d'où elle pouvait voir tous les élèves. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et commença à appeler :

\- Amy Alquimia, Lorenzo Arcano, Leïla et Liam Black, Alyssa Blanka, Duncan Enerxia, Erica Gaisma, Sleek Galia, Sophia Gerra, Aslys Kunnen, Angel Myrkur, Lana Mystinen, Zachary Nexo, Will Nothingness et Katherine Tohu, c'est bon ? J'ai oublié personne ? Non ? Alors c'est parfait.

\- Je demanderais à tous ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit de quitter le hall, merci, demanda-t-elle en libérant le passage du couloir Nord.

Une bonne trentaine d'élèves quittèrent la salle pour retourner à leurs occupations. Il ne restait plus que quinze élèves.

\- Bien, s'exclama Paige. Tout d'abord félicitation pour vous êtes inscrits sur la liste. Je vais vous donnez quelques détails sur le départ pour Poudlard. Cela se passera le trente Octobre à dix-huit heures. Pour préparer vos valises nous vous laisserons l'après-midi de libre, et à dix-huit heures moins cinq je nous éclipserais là-bas. Et ah, oui, veuillez pour cette soirée mettre des vêtements convenables, comme des chemises et rien de trop flashy, compris ? Des questions ?

\- Oui, j'en ai une, souleva Alyssa qui était devant avec ses amis. On peut emmener les livres de la bibliothèque à Poudlard ?

\- Je ne pense pas, Alyssa, répondit Paige. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour la lecture ?

\- J'ai toujours adorer la lecture, dit Alyssa, d'un ton faussement offusqué.

\- Cependant tu pourras voir ça avec la bibliothécaire, d'autres questions ?

\- Oui, répondit Amy. On en a pas encore parler, mais pour les cours ont fera comment ?

\- Ah, oui, pour les détails vous verrez cela au banquet de bienvenue. Mais pour répondre à ta question, disons simplement que vous allez passer une année à étudier dans les classes de Poudlard avec les professeurs de cette merveilleuse école. Vous aurez plus ample détails plus-tard, d'autres questions ?

Cette fois il n'eut aucune plainte. Paige quitta la salle pour se rendre dans son bureau directorial et les élèves se dispersèrent peu à peu.

\- Vous vous rendez compte ?! s'exclama Alyssa pleine d'excitation. Il ne reste plus que trois jours avant le départ !

\- On se rend compte, répondit Leïla souriante face à cette soudaine joyeuseté.

\- Pourquoi elle nous demande de mettre des chemises à votre avis ? demanda Enzo à la tête du groupe.

\- Parce-que à Poudlard, et sans doute dans les autres écoles, ils portent des uniformes alors que nous...dit Leïla.

\- C'est vrai que se ramener dans une tenue genre ''Angel quand il rentre de vacance'' sa fais pas trop sérieux, plaisanta Enzo se rappelant la tenue excentrique de son ami le jour de la rentrée.

\- Ma tenue était très bien, se défendit le concerné.

\- Paige a quand même demandé à ce que tu enfiles autres choses l'après-midi, rappela Alyssa.

\- Pas ma faute si c'était trop coloré pour elle, marmonna Angel, j'ai très bon goût.

\- Enfin, je pense que quand elle a dit pas trop flashy c'est pour la réputation de l'école, commenta Leïla.

\- D'après vous qui va être choisi pour le Tournoi ? demanda Enzo en changeant de sujet.

\- Aucune idée, dit sincèrement Leïla. Mais tout ce que j'espère c'est que ce ne soit pas mon frère qui soit sélectionnée.

\- Ni Sleek ou Will, rajouta Angel.

\- Enfaîte ont voudraient que ça soit toi, répondit Enzo à l'adresse d'Alyssa.

\- C'est gentil, mais vous n'allez pas vous inscrire ? Pour augmenter la chance que ça soit l'un de nous qui est choisi.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, marmonna Enzo, je ne sais pas si la télépathie et la projection astral peuvent lutter dans ce Tournoi.

\- Tu plaisantes, là ? fit sérieusement Leïla. Bien-sûre que si. Tu peux créer une projection de ton corps et tu peux lire dans les pensées. Sans compter que tu peux copier nos pouvoirs grâce à la télépathie et nous parler par la pensée, donc c'est un des pouvoirs les plus puissant qui existe.

\- Ouais, regarde Zachary, répondit Alyssa. Son pouvoir c'est la télépathie et il a réussi à couper la tête de pratiquement tous les profs.

D'un coup trois paires de regards noires tombèrent sur elle.

\- Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas le meilleur exemple. Mais tout ça pour dire que ce pouvoir est super puissant.

\- Et toi, Angel ? Tu vas tenter le coup ? demanda Leïla les mains dans les poches de son jean.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, la pyrokinésie peut être puissante et me servir mais la lévitation j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec, répondit sincèrement Angel. Donc je pense que je verrai à Poudlard. On va où là ?

\- A la bibliothèque, dit Alyssa. Paige m'a dit que je pourrais voir si je peux garder les livres avec la bibliothécaire et donc je vais suivre son conseil.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque une trentaine d'étudiants toute années confondu travaillaient en silence. La bibliothécaire Victoria Donovan était une femme blonde qui avait souvent les cheveux attachés, les yeux verts, et qui dévouait une grande admiration aux livres.

\- Mlle Donovan, appela Alyssa en rattrapant la bibliothécaire qui s'était engagé dans une allée de la bibliothèque.

\- Oui, Alyssa, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Voilà, je me suis inscris pour le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers, mais vu que je vais aller en Angleterre je me demandais si je pouvais garder les livres que j'ai empruntée et vous les rendre à la fin de l'année ? expliqua Alyssa dansant sur un pied puis sur l'autre.

\- Ah et bien j'avoue que c'est un peu délicat, répondit Victoria en posant la pile de livres qu'elle avait dans les mains sur un bureau. D'autres étudiants pourrait en avoir besoins, je ne peux vous fournir que ceux qu'il y a en double, quels grimoires avez-vous empruntée ?

\- J'ai empruntée « Formules et potions pour danger possible », « Manières de combattre les plus viles créatures et de se protéger », et aussi « Les plus grands démons ».

\- Pour « Formules et potions pour danger possible » et « Les plus grands démons » tu peux les garder il y en a en double. Mais pour « Manières de combattre les plus viles créatures et de se protéger » je suis désolé, il n'y en a qu'un et il doit rester ici, expliqua la bibliothécaire.

\- D'accord je vous le rapporterai. Deux sur trois c'est pas mal, soupira Alyssa.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour le deuxième j'en ai un de chez moi je te le prêterai, rassura Leïla en sortant de la bibliothèque suivie de ses amis.

Trois jours passèrent dans l'effervescence de l'école. Le matin du départ, Leïla se redressa dans son lit, bailla et s'étira avant de donner un coup dans le bras de son amie qui s'était invitée dans son lit la nuit.

\- Quoi ?! brailla-t-elle en se retournant.

\- C'est l'heure de se lever.

\- Oh, non ! J'ai mal dormi, répondit Alyssa en rabattant ses couvertures sur sa tête.

\- Tu n'avais pas qu'à t'inviter dans mon lit. Je te signale que j'ai été logé à la même enseigne que toi, ces lits ne sont pas faits pour dormir ensemble, rappela Leïla en enlevant à nouveau les couvertures de son lit. Allez lève-toi. On a une heure pour se doucher et prendre notre petit-déj' avant d'aller à notre cours d'histoire de la magie.

Tandis qu'Alyssa grognait et consentait à se lever Leïla alla prendre sa douche...

Tout se passa bien jusqu'au petit déjeuner, les deux filles avaient rejoint Enzo et Angel dans la salle à manger commune où élèves et professeurs prenaient leurs repas ensemble.

\- Passe-moi le café s'il-te-plaît, Alyssa, demanda Leïla un coude sur la table.

\- Tiens, répondit Alyssa en tendant le pichet.

Mais manque de chance elle renversât au moins un quart du contenu sur le T-shirt de son amie et au passage arrosa ses cheveux.

\- C'est chaud ! s'écria Leïla tandis que les deux garçons lui passaient des serviettes en papier et que Alyssa se confondait en excuse.

\- Mon Dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

\- Ça va, ça va, maugréa Leïla quelques minutes plus tard. Mais comment je vais aller en cours maintenant ? C'est ça moquez-vous !, rajouta Leïla en voyant pouffer de rire deux cinquièmes année qui passaient près d'elle.

\- Tu as dix minutes pour aller prendre une douche, dit Angel en consultant sa montre. Dépêche-toi.

Leïla hocha la tête, sorti de table et parcouru les innombrables couloirs qui la séparait de sa salle de bain. Elle regretta pendant un instant de ne pas avoir le pouvoir de se téléporter, comme Alyssa.

Quelques minutes plus-tard elle était sortie de la salle de bain, elle avait à peine passer trois minutes sous la douche mais elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se sécher. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient retenus dans un élastique, la peau visible était parsemée de gouttes d'eau, et ses vêtements était à moitié mouillé.

Leïla se saisit de son sac, son bouquin d'histoire et de potion et fonça au sixième étage pour assister à son premier cours de la journée.

\- Excusez-moi du retard, présenta Leïla une fois qu'elle était face au professeur d'histoire.

\- Allez-vous asseoir, répondit-il en signe d'acceptation. Bien notre cours d'aujourd'hui va porter sur la question "Peut-on de venir démon si on est mortel ?".

\- Alors ? dit tout bas Alyssa après que Leïla se fut assise à côté d'elle.

\- Alors quoi ? murmura Leïla. J'ai pris une douche c'est tout.

\- En combien temps ? Tes cheveux, ta peau et tes vêtements sont mouillés.

\- La faute à qui ? répondit-elle en ayant un sourire en coin. J'ai à peine été trois minutes sous la douche, et si tu veux savoir l'eau était froide, je ne pouvais pas lui laisser le temps de chauffer.

\- Autrefois, expliqua le professeur en débutant son cours. Quand Mr Kellman était toujours de ce monde, c'était tout à fait possible. Il existait, comme il existe des écoles de magie pour les bons sorciers, des "académies du mal" pour devenir démon. Il faut alors passer plusieurs épreuves, dont l'épreuve final consiste à tuer un innocent. Les apprentis démons reçoivent alors des marques sur le bras, plus ils en ont, plus cela signifie qu'ils sont proche de la totale démonisation. L'école de Mr Kellman a été détruite par les sœurs Halliwell il y a trois ans et demi. Mais rien ne prouve qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres dans le monde, comme il y a plusieurs écoles de magie...

La suite du cours se perdit dans les méandres du temps pour Leïla qui savait déjà cela. Elle passa les deux heures à gribouiller plusieurs croquis sans queue ni tête sur son cahier. Elle traça même les anneaux de la fraternité qu'elle avait tatouée sur son épaule droite, avant de brusquement rayer son œuvre.

Ce fut seulement quand la cloche sonna comme une délivrance qu'elle sortit de ses pensées pour se diriger vers son prochain cours en compagnie de ses trois amis.

\- J'ai cru que la cloche ne sonnerait jamais, s'exclama Enzo en s'étirant. La prochaine fois rappeler moi d'envoyer ma projection astrale à ma place.

\- Bien-sûre, personne ne s'en rendrait compte, répliqua Angel en mettant une claque derrière la tête de son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Enzo, répondit Leïla, ce cours était d'un ennui.

\- Ça on s'en ait rendu compte Leïla, soupira Alyssa. La plupart du temps où je te regardai tu étais en train de dessiner sur ton cahier au lieu de prendre des notes.

\- De toute façon, expliqua Leïla, on n'aura pas d'examens à la fin de l'année, mais une thèse à rendre et je ne risque pas d'inclure ce cours dans ma thèse. Donc pas besoin de cours, pas besoin de notes, CQFD.

Leur prochain cours portait sur une potion de téléportation mais rien de très amusant étant donnée qu'ils ne firent que de la théorie. Cette fois Leïla prit en note le cours contrairement à Enzo et à Alyssa, qui eux n'étaient pas douée en potion et passèrent leurs temps à rattraper leurs nuits.

\- Ah enfin, c'est terminé ! s'écria enfin Alyssa à l'heure du déjeuner. Nos prochains cours seront à Poudlard.

\- Ouais, ça me rend un peu nostalgique de me dire qu'on a assisté à nos derniers cours ici, répondit Angel. On a passé près d'une décennie dans cette école.

\- Arrête ton char, rabroua Leïla. Personnellement moi c'est la sensation de liberté qui me vient à l'esprit. Puis si ça te rassure ont reviendra sans doute un jour entre ces murs.

-En tous cas, dit Enzo en prenant une part généreuse de lasagne. Cette après-midi on est libre, même si en principe ont doit faire nos bagages.

\- Moi je vais en profiter pour faire une petite sieste, informa Alyssa, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper.

\- T'as déjà passé les deux heures de potion à dormir sur ta table, s'indigna Angel.

\- Deux heures ce n'est pas suffisant. Donc je mange, je vais faire une sieste et après je prépare mes bagages, voilà mon après-midi.

\- D'ailleurs t'aurai mieux fait d'écouter en potion. Une potion de téléportation peut être utile, recommanda le brun.

\- Je me téléporte moi-même, alors dit moi pourquoi je devrais avoir besoin d'une potion ?

\- Un jour tu te retrouveras dans un lieu où tu ne pourras pas te téléporter et là tu regretteras de pas avoir de potion.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas Leïla me filera ses notes, c'est tout. Bon j'y vais à ce soir, répondit dit Alyssa avant de disparaître dans un miroitement trouble.

\- Toi aussi tu vas aller faire une sieste et tes bagages ? interrogea Enzo en s'adressant à Leïla en quittant du regard l'endroit ou d'Alyssa c'était téléporter.

\- Non, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire aujourd'hui, quelque chose qui implique ma famille. Moins vous en saurez mieux ce sera, désolé, répondit-elle avant de quitter la table et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Elle traversa l'école et le parc et se planta devant une fontaine où l'attendait Liam.

\- Bon, je n'ai pas toute la journée donc grouille toi. J'ai encore des valises à faire et des amis à qui dire aux revoir, commença-t-elle déjà en soupirant.

\- Du calme, sœurette, répliqua son jumeau. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je viens juste te transmettre un message de notre père.

\- Encore ?! s'étrangla-t-elle. En quelles langues je dois le dire ?

\- Il me fait dire qu'il commence à perdre patience et que bientôt il n'attendra plus, ignora Liam en faisant craquer ses cervicales.

\- Et bien, répondit Leïla, tu lui diras que moi je commence à en avoir marre de répéter la même chose. Et qu'il a perdu ma confiance le jour où maman a été tuée, tout comme toi d'ailleurs, rajouta-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Très bien, murmura Liam, mais n'implique pas maman là-dedans. D'ailleurs comment on en est arrivé là ?

\- Tu le sais très bien, Liam, rappela Leïla avec une expression peinée sur le visage. Je t'ai à plusieurs occasions permis de te racheter, mais tu les as toutes gâché maintenant tu en assume les conséquences. Et même si je sais que tu ne changeras pas tes futurs plans, je serais toi je profiterais des prochains mois pour bien réfléchir.

\- Je te retourne le conseil, chère sœur, et sache que même si je réfléchissais je ne changerais pas d'avis. Trop de choses sont en jeu, à commencer par notre famille.

\- Ta famille, rectifia sa sœur, la nôtre a disparu le jour où maman est morte et tu n'y es pas pour rien dans sa disparition...

\- J'étais qu'un gamin à cette époque, se défendit Liam, tu vas me le reprocher encore longtemps ?

\- Oui, parce que à cette époque tout ce que tu avais à faire c'était parler. Mais tu as préféré te taire et notre famille a disparu. Maintenant c'est ton problème à toi seul, mais plus le mien, conclu Leïla en s'éloignant. Et n'oublie pas de lui transmettre mon message.

\- Ne crois pas ça chère sœur, murmura-t-il sans que sa jumelle l'entende. C'est tout aussi ton problème que le mien, voir même plus...

Ayant besoin de se vider la tête, et sachant qu'elle avait besoin de solitude Leïla ne reprit pas la direction de son dortoir mais de la tour Nord qui surplombait l'école. Elle avait besoin comme on dit de "flirter avec la mort".

Quand elle eut montée toutes les marches elle enjamba la passerelle de la tour et laissa suspendre ses jambes dans le vide tous en se tenant fermement à la barrière.

Elle resta longtemps assise là, plongé dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la fît sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Alors des pulsions suicidaires ?

\- Tyler ?! s'étouffa Leïla en se retournant tout en tenant la barrière. Et toi des pulsions meurtrières ? Tu imagines ce que tu aurais fait si j'étais tombé ?

Tyler Michaels était un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleu de quatorze ans. C'était un allumeur de feu, tout comme Angel. Il avait été sauvé de ses parents adoptifs démoniaque par les sœurs Halliwell plusieurs années auparavant. A la suite de cette mésaventure, il avait décidé de brider ses pouvoirs jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de les récupérer et de suivre des cours à la School Magic.

\- Tu ne tombes jamais, contrecarra Tyler. Tu flirte avec la mort mais elle ne te prend jamais.

\- Serait-ce un brin de désespoir que j'entends dans ta voix ?

\- Bien-sûre que non, soupira celui-ci, je m'essaie à la poésie. Mais si tout le monde croit que je suis morbide je vais arrêter là.

\- Je suis là pour réfléchir, répondit Leïla sans trop savoir pourquoi. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête.

\- C'est aussi là que je viens quand j'ai des doutes, confia Tyler en s'approchant, mais à ce que je sais tu es plus souvent là que moi.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, à partir de demain tu auras cet endroit pour toi tout seul, soupira Leïla puis elle enjamba de nouveau la barrière pour avoir les pieds sur le sol. Je vais te laisser.

\- Attends ! s'exclama-t-il précipitamment en la retenant. Tu t'es inscrite pour le Tournoi ?

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas cours cet aprèm', explique-t-elle. Et toi c'est quoi ton excuse ?

\- Le prof n'est pas là, marmonna-t-il. Vous partez à quelle heure ?

\- Six heures moins cinq, répondit-elle. A ce propos je vais commencer par toi.

Puis sans un mot elle l'attira dans ses bras en lui faisant un gros câlin et lui planta un baiser dans les cheveux.

\- Tu es la première personne à qui je dis au revoir, dit Leïla en se détachant de Tyler. Je dois y aller, bonne année et surtout prends soin de toi.

\- Merci, Leïla, répondit sincèrement Tyler ses joues légèrement rougie.

\- De rien, souri la brune en s'éloignant. Et puis j'ai une intuition, je pense qu'on va bientôt se revoir. A la prochaine Tyler.

Elle redescendit de la tour ses pensées moins encombré, et se dirigea vers son dortoir en chantonnant un air de musique que sa mère lui chantait souvent étant petite. 

Le spectacle qu'elle vît quand elle arriva devant le lit de sa meilleure amie valait le coup d'œil. Alyssa était allongé sur sa couverture, la tête tombant sur le côté, la bouche légèrement ouverte, d'où un filet de bave avait coulé. Elle semblait faire un petit cauchemar.

\- Non, pas...pas les grenouilles, marmonna-t-elle dans son sommeil. Pas les grenouilles...faut pas faire ça avec les grenouilles.

Leïla légèrement interloqué décida de tester les nerfs de sa meilleure amie, elle s'approcha de son oreille et imita le cri de la grenouille en faisant un "crôa".

La réaction fut immédiate Alyssa se redressa en balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et se rendent compte que sa meilleure amie lui avait fait un mauvais coup.

\- Ça va, arrête de rire, marmonna-t-elle légèrement honteuse en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Désolé mais c'était trop tentant, avoua Leïla en s'arrêtant de rire. Et c'était quoi ne le « faut pas faire ça avec les grenouilles" ?

\- Rien du tout ! s'écria son amie tandis que son visage prenait une couleur cramoisie. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tu sais que j'ai horreur des grenouilles.

\- Je sais et c'est pour ça que je trouve ça drôle, répondit Leïla. Mais je ne suis pas là pour me moquer de toi. Il faudrait faire nos valises, non ?

\- Il est quelle heure ? maugréa Alyssa en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

\- Quatorze heures trente, répondit son amie en regardant son réveil. Puis il faut encore s'habiller convenablement après...

\- Ouais, marmonna Alyssa en se frottant les yeux. On va choisir les vêtements maintenant pour éviter de devoir rouvrir la valise après...

\- Ça marche, répondit son amie en commençant à vider son armoire et poser certaines tenues sur son lit et les autres dans sa valise.

\- Au faîtes qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda sérieusement Alyssa en se mettant au travail.

\- Qui ? s'étonna Leïla en s'arrêtant.

\- Liam, bien-sûre, répondit la sorcière. Tu as dit que tu avais à faire avec ta famille. Et la seule famille que tu as ici c'est ton frère, ça semblait plutôt facile.

\- Rien de très important, éluda Leïla en reprenant son rangement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-ci ? demanda Alyssa en lui montrant un débardeur vert bouteille.

\- Non, trop coloré et surtout trop décolleté, refusa son amie.

\- Sinon j'ai celui qui est rouge mais qui n'a pas de décolleté, fit pensivement Alyssa.

\- Quand Paige à dit pas trop coloré, elle pensait à des couleurs sombres ou banal tels que le blanc, le noir, le bleu foncé ou le mauve, tu vois ?

\- Oh, oui, réalisa Alyssa, j'ai le T-shirt moulant sans manche à col mauve il est assez banal mais joli.

\- Parfait et t'a qu'à mettre une jupe avec, compléta son amie, la noire plissée qui t'arrive au-dessus des genoux. Ce sera parfait avec tes sandales à talon bleu foncé

\- T'es vraiment une amie en or, répondit Alyssa en fouillant dans son armoire pour sortir ses vêtements qu'elle posa sur son lit.

\- Je sais, bon moi je vais mettre une chemise noire avec un jean serré bleu foncé ça va ?

\- Ajoute une touche d'originalité, conseilla Alyssa, genre ta cravate rouge sang desserré et puis met tes ballerines rouges avec.

\- Bon, je vais en profiter pour me sécher les cheveux, répondit Leïla après avoir mis sa tenue sur son lit. Ils sont encore mouillés, alors évitons d'avoir une tête de rat mouillé devant Poudlard.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain défit son élastique, et commença à se sécher les cheveux avec le sèche-cheveux qu'Amy avait laissé traîner.

Elle se fit un chignon lâche juste après et se mit un trait de fard à paupière charbonneux et du crayon.

\- Ajoute un peu de rouge à lèvre rose, conseilla une voix derrière elle.

Leïla vit le reflet de Lana Mystinen dans le miroir. En même temps sa aurait été difficile de ne pas la reconnaître avec ses éternels cheveux teint en noir corbeaux sur lesquels s'ajoutait des bouts de mèches violettes et ses yeux verts.

\- Salut, Lana, répondit Leïla. J'ai appris pour ta grande tante désolée.

Ses condoléances arrivaient un peu tard, pensa-t-elle une seconde plus tard.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit celle-ci en haussant les épaules avant de se mettre elle-même à se maquiller. C'est ce que je n'ai jamais compris avec les gens. Quand quelqu'un décède, ont dit aux proches intéressés à quel point on est désolé mais ont à pas à l'être, ce n'est pas nous qui avons tué la victime.

\- Je te comprend, murmura Leïla en cherchant son rouge à lèvre rose. Quand ma mère est décédée tout le monde nous disait à quel point ils étaient désolés mais ils n'avaient pas à l'être.

\- Ta mère a été tuée, non ? demanda doucement Lana.

\- Ouais mais c'était il y longtemps. Pratiquement treize ans, avoua Leïla en arrêtant de se maquiller.

\- Tu sais qu'il 'a...

\- Tuée ? interrompu Leïla. Oui, je sais qui sait. Mais ça n'a plus aucune importance... Sinon toi tu sais comment tu vas te faire un look convenable ?

\- Et bien je vais commencer par me faire un chignon pour cacher mes mèches violette, répondit en soupirant Lana. Je vais y aller doucement sur le maquillage foncé et je vais troquer la dentelle contre un T-shirt blanc, un jean noir et des baskets blanche et noir.

\- C'est un bon début, plaisanta Leïla. Sinon tu vas t'inscrire pour le Tournoi ?

\- Je pense, oui, et toi ?

\- Je ne pense pas, non. C'est Alyssa qui veut s'inscrire.

\- Elle possède quoi comme pouvoirs ? demanda Lana qui se perdait dans tous les pouvoirs des étudiants.

\- Cryokinésie et téléportation, répondit Leïla en ajustant son fard. Et toi c'est quoi tes pouvoirs déjà ?

\- La thermokinésie et l'électrokinésie, informa Lana.

Leïla connaissait très bien ces pouvoirs, ayant vu plusieurs fois un démon monter la température d'un innocent avec la thermokinésie et les ayants vu envoyer des éclairs grâce à l'électrokinésie.

\- T'as toute tes chances, commenta la brune en mettant du rouge à lèvres rose. J'ai plus vu ces pouvoirs sur des démons ou des sorciers maléfiques.

\- Il n'y en a pas beaucoup sur des sorcières du bien, avoua Lana, je suis une des rares. Je sais que ma mère possède le pouvoir de l'électrokinésie et quelqu'un dans ma famille avait la thermokinésie, donc je suppose que c'est dans les gênes.

\- Sans doute, répondit Leïla. Bon je vais faire ma valise. N'abuse pas de trop du crayon noir, rajouta-elle quand elle vit Lana reprendre le khôl qu'elle avait déjà appliquer.

Quand elle revint dans le dortoir elle ne vît pas Alyssa comme elle avait pensé en train de faire sa valise mais dormant sur son lit. Leïla qui n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps utilisa son pouvoir de télékinésie pour décaler son amie et l'envoyer par terre, sans trop de force non plus, ce qui eut effet de la réveiller instantanément.

\- Mais t'es malade, Leïla ?! s'écria Alyssa. Qu'est qui t'a pris ?

\- Tu devais faire ta valise, répondit Leïla en haussant les épaules et en déposant ses vêtements dans la valise.

\- La douceur, tu connais ? marmonna Alyssa en se remettant debout.

\- Je t'ai déjà réveillé en douceur une fois, rétorqua son amie. Et puis ça va, je n'y suis pas allé de toutes mes forces non plus.

\- Alors je n'ai pas hâte de savoir ce qu'est pour toi la "brutalité", répondit Alyssa en se remettant à faire sa valise.

\- Faut dire, tu en profite, répliqua Leïla, je m'absente vingt minutes dans la salle de bain et tu en profite pour te rendormir.

\- Fait attention la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mis en garde Alyssa avec un sourire. Et dans mon cas c'est glacé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Parfaitement, quand tu décideras de me geler tu me préviendras, d'accord ? ignora simplement la brune. Tu devrais aller te mettre de l'anti-cernes et un peu d'eau sur le visage.

\- J'y vais, répondit Alyssa en prenant ses vêtements avec elle.

Pendant qu'Alyssa était dans la salle de bain. Leïla, elle, rangeait ses affaires dans le plus grand des silences étant donné que le dortoir était pratiquement vide. Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers Poudlard.

Ce soir elle pourrait admirer le château où son père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu avait fait ses études, sa mère lui en avait tellement parler. Elle regretta que celle-ci ne soit plus-là pour lui dire qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cette magnifique école comme elle lui avait fait la promesse.

\- Je suis sur le point de tenir ma promesse, maman, murmura-t-elle tout doucement en rangeant sa boite à bijoux dans sa valise. J'aurai tellement aimé que tu sois là.

Quand Alyssa revînt habillé du T-shirt moulant mauve à col sans manche et de sa jupe noir plissé elle était visiblement de meilleure humeur. Elle recommença gaîment à faire ses valises.

\- Tu n'as plus envie de me "geler" ? demanda innocemment Leïla.

\- Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Tu ne le sauras pas, répondit aimablement Alyssa.

\- Vraiment ? fit Leïla en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, et pas la peine de te servir de ton pouvoir d'empathie, s'exclama Alyssa en voyant son amie venir.

\- Ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, feignit Leïla en posant le dernier T-shirt dans la valise.

\- Oui, et moi je m'appelle Paige Matthews, ricana Alyssa en rangeant ses bijoux et son maquillage.

Ça leur prit près de deux heures et demi pour ranger leurs vêtements et s'assurer qu'elles n'avaient rien oublier. Ni affaires personnelles, ni cours, devoirs et livres. Leïla enfila sa tenue "convenable" et quand dix-sept heures sonna elles rejoignirent Enzo et Angel qui avaient fini leurs bagages depuis longtemps. Ils leurs restaient moins d'une heure pour dire aux revoir aux personnes chères qui ne venait pas.

Ils commencèrent par Anthony, le premier année qu'ils avaient rencontré à la rentrée et avec qui ils s'entendaient bien. Puis après il eut Pierre, un quatrième année, très ami avec Tyler.

Au final ils avaient parcouru toute l'école pour faire leurs aux revoir et à dix-huit heure moins dix ils reprirent la direction des dortoirs pour reprendre leurs valises, jeter un dernier regard sur la chambre entièrement vide qui les avait vu grandir et où tant de choses s'étaient passé. Leïla en profita pour subtiliser en douce son athamé qu'elle n'avait pas pu ranger sous les regards des autres.

\- Je crois qu'ont à tout, annonça Alyssa. C'est bizarre n'est-ce pas ? C'est étrange je trouve, pas toi ?

\- Si, avoua Leïla en poussant un soupir. Je crois que cette pièce va beaucoup me manquer, on a passé tant de soirées ici avec Angel et Enzo. C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne reviendrai pas ici.

\- Alors dans ce cas tu n'es pas la seule, rassura Alyssa en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- On y va ? demanda tout doucement Leïla.

\- Ouais, murmura Alyssa.

Elles regardèrent une dernière fois la chambre, elles caressèrent la tête de leurs lits et leurs draps une dernière fois avant de fermer pour de bon la porte du dortoir qui les avait vu grandir.

Le chemin jusqu'au hall se fit en silence, les deux amies préférant regarder les couloirs qu'elles traversèrent en essayent de se graver chaque détail dans leurs souvenirs. Quand elles descendirent les escaliers elles gardèrent le silence tout le long de la descente, une de leurs mains sur la rampe, comme si elle ne pourrait plus jamais toucher cette rambarde.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans le couloir Nord, où il ne restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir, elles furent rejointes par Angel habillé d'une chemise blanche déboutonnée et d'un jean noir et Enzo avec une chemise noire et un jean gris.

\- Ça va ? demanda Enzo en voyant Leïla dans le vague et Alyssa sur le bord des larmes.

\- Ouais c'est plus dur que je le pensais, avoua Alyssa. C'est un peu comme si je quittai ma maison. Dans le cas actuel c'est comme si je quittai ma deuxième maison.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ma belle, rassura Enzo en passant un bras derrière ses épaules. On reviendra sûrement un jour ici. Rien que pour notre remise de diplôme, du moins si on les obtient.

Son commentaire arracha un petit sourire à Alyssa puis un éclat de rire.

\- Et toi, Leïla, tu te sens bien ? demanda Angel en regardant son amie.

\- Alyssa parlait de maison tout de suite. Dans mon cas je considère cette école comme ma première maison, donc c'est un peu dur, confia pensivement Leïla.

\- On passe cette porte ensemble ? proposa Alyssa en tendant sa main à son amie. Comme la toute première fois.

\- Ensemble, acquiesça Leïla en prenant la main de son amie.

\- Pour toujours, compléta Angel.

\- Et à jamais, approuva Enzo. 

Chaque garçon prit l'un des bras des deux filles puis commencèrent à avancer en tenant bien que mal leurs valises.

Quand ils passèrent les portes du hall se furent ensemble plus unis que jamais.

Tout le monde était déjà là. Tous étaient très bien habillé et visiblement Paige avait avec elle une valise. Elle était habillée d'une robe rouge pâle qui lui arrivait aux genoux et des escarpins noirs.

\- Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, dit-elle à haute voix. Bien qu'il soit dix-sept heures cinquante-huit, je vais nous éclipser à Poudlard. Que chacun s'accroche à un camarade, je prendrai la main de celui – ou celle – qui est en bout de ligne et je nous éclipserais. Surtout tenez bien vos valises et quoi qu'il arrive ne lâchez surtout pas la main de vos camarades, compris ? Bien donnez-vous la main.

Sophia prit la main d'Enzo avec un petit sourire qui lui-même avait la main de Leïla dans la sienne, tandis qu'Angel offrit la sienne à Katherine et que sa propre main tenait fermement celle d'Alyssa qui elle tenait celle de sa meilleure amie. La ligne fut vite créée et Paige prit la main de Zachary en bout de ligne. Un halo de lumière bleu envahit tout à coup le hall de la School Magic, la ligne disparut en un scintillement de lumière et bientôt ils eurent tous disparu pour atterrirent à des milliers de kilomètres de là où ils s'étaient tenu. Leïla pu enfin tenir sa promesse faite envers sa mère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Et voilà, en route pour Poudlard !  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M. Burge.
> 
> Isia,


	7. Le Tournoi Des Quatre Sorciers

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 5 : Le Tournoi Des Quatre Sorciers.

Quand ils retrouvèrent pieds sur terre se fut un drôle de spectacle qui les attendaient. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une cour pavée qui faisait face un immense parc, sûrement plus grand que Central Park, mais ce qui sauta le plus aux yeux c'était les sept rangées d'élèves et une dernière rangée occupée par les professeurs derrière eux, qui regardait les nouveaux arrivants bouche-bée, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un arriver en apparaissant de nulle part grâce à la magie.

Quelques secondes plus-tard un vieil homme barbu, habillé d'une longue robe violette, s'approcha à grande enjambée de Paige.

\- Miss Matthews, heureux de vous revoir, s'exclama-t-il quand il fut à sa hauteur.

\- Moi de même, professeur Dumbledore, souri Paige tremblant quelque peu étant donné la différence de température entre la Californie et l'Angleterre avant de désigner son groupe d'étudiants. Voici mes élèves. Mme Maxime et le professeur Karkaroff ne sont pas encore là ?

\- Ils ne vont pas tarder, assura Dumbledore en consultant une montre à douze aiguilles. Peut-être voulez-vous rentrez, vous et vos élèves dans la Grande Salle ?

\- Nous pouvons tout à fait attendre, déclina Paige sous le soupir de désolation de ses élèves qui commençait sérieusement à avoir froid.

\- Pourquoi elle a refusé ? demanda Erica en tremblotant et en frottant ses bras nus.

\- Voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas s'habiller avec des robes qui laissent les bras nus, répondit Lana qui avait rajouté son perfecto en cuir noir par-dessus son T-shirt blanc imprimé "DIESEL".

\- Ça va, commenta Alyssa en haussant les épaules. Personnellement je n'ai pas spécialement froid.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas le pouvoir de cryokinésie, dit Erica, d'un ton agacé.

\- C'est vrai, admit Alyssa, mais ce n'est pas une raison de me répondre sur ce ton. Je te déconseille donc fortement de me reparler comme ça, sinon tu auras vraiment une raison d'avoir froid.

\- Calme toi, Alyssa, soupira Angel. Ne commence pas déjà à poser des problèmes.

\- Dit celui qui a le pouvoir de créer des boules de feu, s'amusa Leïla en ayant un petit sourire puis elle retourna à la contemplation du château.

En effet, souvent les sorciers qui avait le pouvoir d'un élément était moins sensible à celui-ci. Ainsi le froid ne dérangeait pas Alyssa et le feu ne brûlait pas tout de suite Angel.

Quelques minutes plus-tard alors que tous les élèves attendaient immobiles dans le froid, des voix d'exclamation s'élevèrent des élèves de Poudlard. Certain pointait le doigt vers le ciel, Leïla leva alors la tête bientôt imitée par tous ses camarades

\- Ah ! Si je ne m'abuse, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive ! lança Dumbledore, qui était toujours à coté de Paige.

\- C'est un dragon ! hurla une élève de Poudlard très jeune, prise de panique.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises... C'est une maison volante ! répliqua un de ses camarades.

Il était proche de la vérité quand ils purent distinguer l'objet. Ça se révélèrent être un magnifique carrosse bleu pastel immense tiré par des chevaux d'or ailés géants.

Les trois premiers rangs que formait les élèves de Poudlard se reculèrent en voyant le carrosse arriver à toute vitesse. Tandis que les élèves de la School Magic s'éloignèrent prestement du champ d'atterrissage.

Leïla eut le temps de distinguer les armoiries de l'école de Beauxbâtons – deux baguettes d'or croisées qui lançaient chacune trois étoiles – avant que la porte du carrosse s'ouvre vivement.

Un garçon vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu clair sauta à terre, se pencha en avant, tripota maladroitement quelque chose sur le plancher du carrosse puis déplia un marchepied d'or. Il fit respectueusement un pas en arrière et Leïla vit briller une chaussure noire à haut talon qui émergea du carrosse - une chaussure qui avait la taille d'une luge d'enfant. La chaussure fut presque immédiatement suivie par la plus immense femme que Leïla eût jamais vue – si on ne comptait pas les démons –. La taille du carrosse et des chevaux s'expliquait mieux, à présent.

Quelques élèves de Poudlard étouffèrent une exclamation de surprise. Cette femme (qui avait maintenant descendu le marchepied et regardait la foule des élèves aux yeux écarquillés) lui semblait d'une taille encore plus considérable, encore plus surnaturelle.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la clarté que répandait la lumière du hall d'entrée, tout le monde put voir son beau visage au teint olivâtre, ses grands yeux noirs et humides et son nez en forme de bec d'oiseau. Ses cheveux tirés en arrière étaient noués en un chignon serré qui brillait sur sa nuque. Elle était vêtue de satin noir de la tête aux pieds et de magnifiques opales scintillaient autour de son cou et à ses doigts épais.

Dumbledore se mit à applaudir et les élèves l'imitèrent avec ardeur. Nombre d'entre eux s'étaient dressés sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui était sans nul doute la meilleure façon de regarder cette femme.

Celle-ci eut un sourire gracieux et s'avança vers Dumbledore en tendant une main étincelante de bijoux. Bien qu'il fût lui-même très grand, Dumbledore n'eut presque pas besoin de se pencher pour lui faire un baisemain.

\- Ma chère Madame Maxime, dit-il, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

\- Mon cheur Dambleudore, répondit Madame Maxime d'une voix grave, je suis ravie de constateu que vous aveu l'eur en parfeute santeu.

\- Ma santé est parfaite, en euffeut... heu... en effet, assura Dumbledore.

\- Je vous preusente meus euleuves, dit Madame Maxime en agitant d'un geste désinvolte l'une de ses énormes mains par-dessus son épaule.

Leïla, dont l'attention avait été entièrement occupée jusqu'alors par Madame Maxime, remarqua qu'une douzaine de filles et de garçons – tous âgés de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans – étaient sortis du carrosse et se tenaient à présent derrière leur directrice. Ils frissonnaient, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on voyait les robes de soie fine qu'ils portaient sans aucune cape pour les protéger. Quelques-uns d'entre eux s'étaient enveloppé la tête d'écharpes ou de châles et d'après ce que Leïla pouvait voir de leurs visages (ils se tenaient dans l'ombre immense de Madame Maxime). Iils contemplaient le château, comme elle l'avait fait, d'un air anxieux.

\- Mme Maxime, dit Dumbledore, d'un air solennel. Je vous présente Miss Matthews, la nouvelle directrice de la School Magic, qui se joindra à nous pour ce Tournoi.

Mme Maxime, qui toute son attention était tourné vers Dumbledore, se retourna vers Paige et lui tendit une de ses immenses mains ornées d'opales.

\- Enchanteu de vous conneutre, répondit Mme Maxime avec un fort accent français.

\- Moi de même, très enchanté, répondit Paige en français.

\- Vous parleu français ? demanda Mme Maxime, très étonné.

\- J'ai été en France il y a longtemps, lui apprit Paige en repassant à l'anglais. Quand j'étais très jeune.

Paige lui serra la main chaleureusement et lui sourit en lui présentant ses élèves.

\- A queul moment Karkaroff doit-il arriveu ? demanda Madame Maxime en reportant son attention sur Dumbledore.

\- Il ne devrait pas tardeu... heu... tarder, répondit Dumbledore. Souhaitez-vous l'attendre ici avec notre chère amie directrice, ou préférez-vous entrer à l'intérieur du hall pour vous réchauffer quelque peu ?

\- Meu reuchauffeu queulqueu peu, queulle bonne ideu, mon cheur Dambleudore, approuva Madame Maxime. Meus qui va s'occupeu de meus cheveux ?

\- Vos cheveux sont coiffés à la perfection, assura galamment Dumbledore.

\- Je crois qu'elle veut parler de ses chevaux, professeur, interrompit Paige, un sourire amusée sur le visage.

\- Ah, vos chevaux ! Oui, bien-sûre, notre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques sera ravi de veiller à leur bien-être, déclara Dumbledore. Dès qu'il aura réglé les petits problèmes que lui ont posés certains de ses... heu... protégés...

\- S'occupeu deus meus eutalons neuceussite, heu... une grande force musculeure..., avertit Madame Maxime qui semblait douter qu'un professeur de soins aux créatures magiques de Poudlard soit à la hauteur de la tâche. Ils ont une vigueur peu ordineure...

\- Je puis vous assurer que Hagrid saura s'y prendre, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

\- Treus bien, répondit Madame Maxime en s'inclinant légèrement. Vous voudreuz bien preuciseu à ceut Agrid que meus cheveux ne boivent que du whisky pur malt.

\- Nous ferons le nécessaire, assura Dumbledore qui s'inclina à son tour. Voulez-vous à nouveau se joindre à nous, Miss Matthews ?

\- Eh bien, je ne peux plus refuser, professeur, accepta Paige. Et mes élèves vont mourir de froid s'ils ne rentrent pas vite, je crois.

\- Veuneuz, vous autres, dit Madame Maxime à ses élèves d'un ton impérieux et ceux de Poudlard s'écartèrent pour leur permettre de gravir les marches du château.

Les élèves de la School Magic suivirent bientôt la marche et Paige s'engouffra en dernier dans le hall immense et magnifique. Le hall donnait pleine vue sur le parc et les élèves qui ne voulait pas rater l'arrivée de Durmstrang se mirent près de la porte.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont fait plus fort que nous sur l'entrée, s'amusa Enzo en s'approchant des immenses portes.

\- Que vaut un carrosse par rapport à une éclipse extra-continentale ? commenta tout doucement Alyssa en s'approchant elle aussi rejoint bientôt par ses deux meilleurs amis.

Tandis que Leïla un peu fatiguée posait sa tête sur l'épaule d'Angel, Alyssa et Enzo pariait sur l'arrivé de la délégation de Durmstrang

\- Tu es fatigué, Leïla ? demanda tout doucement Angel en lui enserrant les épaules.

\- Un petit peu. C'est le fait d'être là surtout, expliqua Leïla en rouvrant les yeux, je l'ai rêvé pendant une grande partie de ma vie et maintenant que j'y suis j'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, rassura son ami, t'es bien réveillé et tu es bien là avec nous.

\- Ouais je suis bien là...

\- Et tu n'es pas la seule à être pensive, répondit Angel en lançant un coup de tête dans la direction de Liam.

\- A mon avis pour une fois il n'est pas en train de penser seulement à sa petite personne, dit Leïla en regardant son frère jumeau qui regardait le hall en détails.

D'un coup un bruit étrange tel que Leïla se sépara d'un sursaut d'Angel, sonore et inquiétant, leur parvenait dans l'obscurité.

C'était une sorte de grondement étouffé auquel se mêla un bruit de succion, comme si on avait passé un gigantesque aspirateur au fond d'une rivière.

De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ils voyaient nettement la surface lisse et noire de l'eau du lac qui entourait le château qui, soudain, ne fut plus lisse du tout.

De grosses bulles se formèrent et des vagues vinrent lécher les rives boueuses du lac. Enfin, un tourbillon apparut en son centre, comme si on venait d'ôter une bonde géante, au fond de l'eau...

La forme noire d'un long mât s'éleva lentement au milieu du tourbillon... et Leïla distingua le gréement...

\- C'est un bateau ? demanda sceptiquement Alyssa aux autres.

\- Oui, c'est bien un bateau, tu n'hallucine pas, répondit Liam en retrouvant son sens de la répartie. Malheureusement.

Lentement, majestueusement, un vaisseau émergea alors de l'eau, dans le scintillement argenté du clair de lune. Il avait quelque chose d'étrangement spectral, telle une épave sauvée d'un naufrage, et les faibles lueurs qui brillaient derrière ses hublots, comme enveloppées de brume, ressemblaient à des yeux de fantôme. Enfin, dans un bruit de cascade, le vaisseau apparut entièrement, tanguant sur les eaux tumultueuses du lac, et glissa vers la rive. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent l'ancre tomber dans l'eau et le bruit mat d'une passerelle qu'on abaissait sur le rivage.

Les passagers débarquaient, défilant à la lueur des hublots. Leurs silhouettes massives étaient vêtues de cape de fourrure épaisse et compacte. Et l'homme qui était à leur tête portait une fourrure différente, lisse et argentée, comme ses cheveux.

\- Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-il avec chaleur en s'avançant sur la pelouse. Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami, comment allez-vous ?

\- Le mieux du monde, merci, professeur Karkaroff, répondit Dumbledore.

Karkaroff avait une voix suave et bien timbrée. Il était grand et mince, comme Dumbledore, mais ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés court et son bouc (qui se terminait par une petite boucle de poils) n'arrivait pas à cacher entièrement un menton plutôt fuyant. Lorsqu'il fut devant Dumbledore, il serra ses deux mains dans les siennes.

\- Ce cher vieux Poudlard, dit-il en regardant le château avec un sourire.

Il avait des dents jaunâtres et Leïla remarqua que, en dépit de son sourire, ses yeux restaient froids et son regard perçant. Elle avait vu trop de fois ce sourire et ce regard...

\- Quelle joie d'être ici, quelle joie, vraiment... Viktor, venez donc vous réchauffer... Ça ne vous ennuie pas, Dumbledore ? Viktor est légèrement enrhumé...

Karkaroff fit signe à l'un de ses élèves de le rejoindre.

Paige qui s'était avancée vers la pelouse en compagnie de Mme Maxime fut interpeller par Dumbledore.

\- Mon cher vieil ami, vous vous souvenez sûrement de Mme Maxime ?

\- Toujours, madame, s'inclina Karkaroff devant la directrice française avant de lui faire un baisemain.

\- Et je vous présente, poursuivit Dumbledore en se tournant à présent vers Paige. Miss Matthews, la nouvelle directrice de la School Magic.

\- Oh bien-sûre, vous êtes une des sœurs Halliwell ? Mes profonds hommage Miss, répondit Karkarrof un œil vif sur Paige avant de lui faire un baisemain.

\- En effet, mais appelez-moi Paige, répondit la principale concernée. Et je suis ici en tant que directrice et non en tant que sœur Halliwell.

\- Mais bien-sûre je ne voulais pas vous offensez, s'excusa Karkarrof.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, murmura Paige.

\- Bien, s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore. Puisque nous n'attendons plus personnes nous pourrions tous nous réchauffez dans la Grande Salle ?

\- Excellente idée, professeur, approuva Paige.

Les élèves de Durmstrang remontèrent les marches, suivi des élèves de Poudlard qui avait tous reconnu Viktor Krum, étant un célèbre joueur de Quidditch.

Les délégations de Durmstrang et de la School Magic étaient toujours regroupés dans le hall ne sachant pas où s'asseoir, tandis que Beauxbatons était assis à la table ayant une bannière bleue et bronze où était représenté un aigle, que Leïla reconnu comme les Serdaigle.

Finalement Dumbledore les invita à rejoindre la Grande Salle qui était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas de plafond, seulement un ciel étoilé complété de milliers de bougies flottant dans l'air.

La délégation de Durmstrang prit le chemin de la table ayant une bannière verte et argent ou était gravé un serpent, tandis que la School Magic prit le chemin de la table des rouges et or ou était inscrit un lion.

Alyssa se laissa tomber à côté d'un grand type roux avec des taches de rousseur qui avait les yeux rivés sur la table où Durmstrang s'était installé. Enzo se mit à côté d'elle, tandis que Leïla se mit à côté d'un brun à lunettes et Angel s'installait à côté d'elle.

Les élèves qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de mettre un manteau, comme Lana, ôtèrent leurs vêtements et se mirent à contempler la salle.

-Il n'y a pourtant que trois personnes en plus, dit le brun installé à coté de Leïla la faisant sursauter. Pourquoi est-ce que Rusard ajoute cinq chaises ? Qui d'autre doit venir ?

\- Hein ? répondit visiblement son ami roux d'une voix distraite.

Leïla remarqua qu'il continuait de regarder un élève de Durmstrang avec des yeux avides.

Lorsque tous les élèves se furent assis à leurs tables respectives, les professeurs firent leur entrée et allèrent s'installer autour de la grande table.

Le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Karkaroff, Madame Maxime et Paige fermaient la marche.

Lorsque leur directrice apparut, les élèves de Beauxbâtons se levèrent d'un bond, déclenchant quelques éclats de rire dans les rangs de Poudlard. Ils n'en ressentirent apparemment aucune gêne et ne se rassirent que lorsque Madame Maxime eut pris place à la gauche de Dumbledore. Celui-ci resta debout, et le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et, surtout, chers invités, bonsoir, dit

Dumbledore en adressant aux élèves étrangers un sourire rayonnant. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère et je suis même certain que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable.

L'une des filles de Beauxbâtons, qui avait toujours un cache-nez enroulé autour de la tête, éclata d'un rire ouvertement moqueur.

\- Personne ne t'oblige à rester ! murmura une fille, exaspérée, châtaine et aux yeux marron à côté du type roux.

\- Le Tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet, annonça Dumbledore. Mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considérer cette maison comme la vôtre !

Il s'assit et Karkaroff se pencha aussitôt vers lui pour engager la conversation, tandis que Paige et Mme Maxime commençait elle aussi à discuter, sûrement en français.

Comme par magie les plats disposés devant eux se remplirent de mets divers. Leïla n'avait jamais vu une telle variété de plats, dont certains appartenaient de toute évidence à des cuisines d'autres pays.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le roux en montrant une grande soupière remplie d'un mélange de poissons, à côté d'un ragoût de bœuf et de rognons.

\- Bouillabaisse, répondit la fille.

\- A tes souhaits, rétorqua son ami.

\- C'est français, précisa-t-elle. J'en ai mangé un jour en vacances, il y a deux ans. C'est très bon.

\- Je te crois sur parole, répondit le roux en se servant une bonne part de ragoût bien anglais.

\- C'est marrant de manger ici, commenta Alyssa à l'adresse de ses amis.

\- C'est vrai c'est plus grand que chez nous, répondit Enzo en se servant de la salade.

\- Et les plats n'apparaissent pas comme ça, s'amusa Angel, à part peut-être pour notre directrice...

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses, ma chérie ? demanda Alyssa à Leïla.

\- Que c'est de la magie, dit Leïla avec un sourire ironique.

\- Merci, tu éclaires notre lanterne ! répondit Enzo.

\- Vous me demandez. Je réponds, marmonna Leïla en haussant les épaules. Non, sérieusement, c'est très bien ça faisait longtemps que je voulais être ici depuis qu'il...

\- On sait Leïla, assura Alyssa, et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas que pour moi que tu t'es inscrite pour venir, mais j'apprécie le geste.

\- T'es vraiment une amie en or, souri Leïla.

\- Ouais je sais, je suis unique.

\- Et modeste avec ça, compléta Angel.

\- Tu veux bien me passer la sauce à coté, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda Leïla à Alyssa.

\- Ouais, tiens, dit-elle en tendant le bras mais elle reçut un coup de coude de la part du jeune homme roux sans faire exprès et la saucière tomba sur le pantalon de Leïla et le bas de sa chemise.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama à haute voix Leïla à moitié en colère en contemplant les dégâts. Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, va falloir encore que je prenne une douche.

\- Oh je suis désolé, s'excusa Alyssa, mais j'ai reçu un coup de coude.

\- Comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois, commenta Enzo tandis que Leïla lui jetait un regard noir.

\- Regarde ce que tu as fait, Ron ! réprimanda la jeune fille châtaine.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute. Vraiment je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, excuse-moi, répondit le prénommé Ron.

\- Ça va, ça va, maugréa Leïla. Par contre vous seriez assez gentil pour me passer les serviettes en papier.

\- Tiens, lui donna le brun à lunette.

\- Merci, répondit Leïla en les prenants. Ça y est ma chemise et mon jean sont foutu.

\- Si tu veux je connais un sort qui pourra enlever les taches facilement, interrompit la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

\- Vraiment ? s'intéressa Alyssa, c'est cool. Au faîte comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Hermione, répondit la jeune fille en souriant. Hermione Granger.

\- Enchanté, Alyssa Blanka, se présenta la sorcière puis elle désigna ses deux amis. Et voici Angel Myrkur et Enzo Arcano.

\- Super, enchanté de vous connaître.

\- Et la fille sur lequel votre ami a renversé la sauce est Leïla, poursuivi Alyssa, et vous ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant aux deux amis d'Hermione.

\- Je suis Ron Weasley, répondit le roux la bouche à moitié pleine.

\- Harry Potter, se contenta de dire le brun.

Leïla qui ruminait toujours sur ses vêtements ruinés fut sorti de sa léthargie par Angel.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Hermione dit qu'elle pourrait arranger tes vêtements, répondit Angel en soupirant.

\- Ah d'accord. Désolé c'est super, je n'ai pas suivi pour vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Harry et Ron, dit Alyssa pour ne pas perdre de temps.

\- Enchanté, s'exclama Leïla en les regardant tous ayant déjà l'impression d'avoir vu Harry. Mais il faudra quand même que j'aille prendre une douche, pourquoi sa tombe sur moi ?

\- Sûrement le karma, répondit en souriant Enzo.

\- Ne me dit pas que t'as jeté un sort de karma sur moi ? demanda, estomaquer, Leïla en fusillant son voisin d'en face.

\- D'accord, je ne le dis pas.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Tu pouvais le faire sur Sleek ou Will ou même sur Liam ? Pourquoi il a fallu que ça soit moi ?

\- T'as été exécrable ces derniers jours, je t'ai vraiment donné une raison de l'être c'est tout, répondit Enzo en se décalant quelque peu de peur qu'elle le fasse valdinguer.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, rugit Leïla, tu vas voir qui va avoir un mauvais karma.

\- Sinon vous avez des pouvoirs personnels ? Ça doit être excitant, s'intéressa Hermione en les examinant du regard.

\- Ouais, souri Angel, j'ai le pouvoir de la lévitation et de la pyrokinésie.

\- Pyrokinésie ? demanda le roux apparemment interrogatif.

\- Le pouvoir du feu Ron, soupira Hermione. Tu peux faire une démonstration ?

Angel échangea un regard avec Alyssa qui hocha la tête. Il claqua des doigts, et la serviette en papier qu'avait utilisé Leïla un peu plus tôt prit feu, mais avant que quelqu'un ne remarque les flammes se gelèrent quand Alyssa fit un geste dans leur direction.

\- Waouh, firent en chœur Harry, Ron et Hermione.

\- Mais...mais comment t'as réussi à les geler ? balbutia Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, répondit Angel en souriant. C'est Alyssa, elle a le pouvoir de la cryokinésie. Nos pouvoirs sont parfois complémentaires ou opposer.

\- C'est incroyable, murmura Harry.

\- Oui, je sais, dit Alyssa. J'ai aussi le pouvoir de téléportation je peux me téléporter n'importe où tant que je peux le visualiser.

\- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire ça... dit Ron, ça doit être trop cool.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on est arrivé, expliqua Enzo, notre directrice possède le pouvoir de l'éclipse ou de téléportation, comme vous voulez.

\- Et toi Enzo, tu as quels genres de pouvoirs ? demanda Harry.

\- Projection astral, je peux projeter mon corps astralement, mais c'est un travail assez dur de l'esprit, au début je ne savais pas du tout le faire.

C'est vraiment un pouvoir utile mais un peu bizarre, pensa Harry.

\- Ouais je sais, dit Enzo en regardant Harry.

\- Quoi ?! demanda-t-il interloqué.

\- C'est un pouvoir utile mais bizarre, répondit simplement Enzo.

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ?! s'exclama Harry les yeux tout rond.

\- J'ai aussi le pouvoir de télépathie. J'ai lu dans tes pensées mais en général je ne le fais pas, rassure-toi, expliqua Enzo sous l'incompréhension du brun.

Ce fut de trop pour Hermione qui explosa de joie voulant tout savoir.

\- Et toi, Leïla ? s'empressa de demander Hermione.

Leïla pour répondre fit un geste de la main pour bouger par la pensée la salière qui était près de Ron.

\- La télékinésie, devina Hermione.

\- Oui, j'ai aussi le pouvoir d'empathie, répondit Leïla.

\- L'empathie ? demanda, ébahi, Ron.

\- Je ressens si je le veux et si je me concentre toutes vos émotions. Mais j'évite de le faire c'est souvent dur à supporter. Et en plus quand vous êtes sujet à des émotions fortes à tels points que vous ne pouvez pas les contenir, je les ressens sans le vouloir et c'est assez...déplaisant.

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, compati Harry.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, marmonna Leïla.

\- Sinon vous avez de la famille ici ? demanda Ron en se resservant du ragoût.

\- Non je suis fille unique, répondit Alyssa, même si je considère Leïla comme ma sœur et Angel et Enzo comme mes frères.

\- Pareil, renchérit Enzo.

\- J'ai un frère aîné qui a huit ans de plus que moi, informa Angel.

\- Et toi Leïla ? voulu savoir Harry.

\- Un frère jumeau, Liam, répondit simplement Leïla en se servant un verre d'eau.

\- Ce n'est pas lui à qui tu souhaitais un mauvais karma à ta place ? demanda interrogativement Hermione.

\- Si, c'est lui, dit Alyssa, mais ils ont une relation assez...

\- Tortueuse, fini Enzo.

\- On se déteste, conclu Leïla en leur donnant un sourire sarcastique.

\- Il a les mêmes pouvoirs que toi ?

Leïla se contenta de hocher la tête. La suite du repas fut un peu plus joyeuse, ils apprirent que Ron venait d'une très grande famille et que Hermione et Harry était fille et fils unique.

\- Et tes parents ? interrogea Hermione par rapport à Leïla.

Le regard de Leïla s'assombrit d'un coup et Alyssa, Angel et Enzo parurent mal à l'aise.

\- Ma mère est morte il y a treize ans, quand j'avais cinq ans, répondit platement Leïla le souvenir de sa mère refaisant surface.

\- Oh je suis désolé, présenta Hermione, un peu gêné, Je ne savais pas et si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, ton père ?

\- C'est compliqué, soupira Leïla. Ce que tu dois savoir Hermione c'est que ma famille entière est compliquée et qu'ils me détestent pratiquement tous. On n'a pas la même façon de voir le monde.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron sans prendre de gants.

\- Histoire de famille qui remonte à plus d'une décennie, se contenta de répondre Leïla. On pourrait peut-être changer de sujet ?

Le dîner se termina en silence et aucun incident vint le gâcher à part une fille blonde de Beauxbâtons qui vint demander la bouillabaisse et sur lequel Ron s'était ridiculiser. Hermione informa également que deux nouveaux personnages avait fait leur entrée dans la Grande Salle et Leïla put remarquer grâce à son empathie l'empressement de Harry.

\- Arrête de t'en faire, Harry, votre directeur va parler, plaisanta Leïla.

\- Tu viens d'utiliser ton pouvoir d'empathie ?

\- Pas besoin. Tu pourrais maîtriser tes émotions s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Je vais essayer. Sinon juste pour savoir, il y d'autre empatte ou télépathe à part vous deux ?

\- Mon frère a le pouvoir d'empathie, répondit Leïla, donc fait attention à ce que tu ressens quand tu es proche de lui, c'est un conseil. Et Zachary, le garçon qui est installé là-bas, est un télépathe mais tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour lui.

Dès que les assiettes d'or eurent été vidées et nettoyées, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Il régnait à présent dans la Grande Salle une atmosphère d'attente.

Un peu plus loin à leur table, Leïla remarqua les frères jumeaux de Ron, Fred et George si elle se souvenait bien, penchés en avant, observant Dumbledore avec la plus grande attention.

\- Le moment est venu, dit Dumbledore en souriant largement à tous les visages tournés vers lui. Le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers va commencer. Mais je voudrais donner quelques explications avant qu'on apporte le reliquaire...

\- Le quoi ? murmura Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- ... afin de clarifier la procédure que nous suivrons cette année. Pour commencer, permettez-moi de présenter à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore Mr Bartemius Croupton, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale - il y eut quelques applaudissements polis - et Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques.

Cette fois, les applaudissements furent beaucoup plus nourris simplement parce qu'il paraissait beaucoup plus sympathique. Il répondit avec un geste chaleureux de la main alors que Bartemius Croupton n'avait ni souri ni adressé le moindre signe au public à l'annonce de son nom.

\- Mr Verpey et Mr Croupton ont travaillé sans relâche au cours de ces derniers mois pour préparer le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers, poursuivit Dumbledore, et ils feront partie avec Madame Maxime, le professeur Karkaroff, et Miss Matthews et moi-même du jury chargé d'apprécier les efforts des champions.

Dès que le mot « champions » fut prononcé, l'attention des élèves sembla s'intensifier.

Il avait dû remarquer leur soudaine immobilité car il eut un sourire lorsqu'il demanda :

\- Le reliquaire, s'il vous plaît, Mr Rusard.

Argus Rusard, qui s'était tenu à l'écart dans un coin de la salle, s'avança vers Dumbledore en portant un grand coffre de bois incrusté de pierres précieuses. Le coffre paraissait très ancien et son apparition déclencha un murmure enthousiaste parmi les élèves.

\- Les instructions concernant les tâches que les champions devront accomplir cette année ont été soigneusement établies par Mr Croupton et Mr Verpey et nous-mêmes les directeurs et directrices, reprit Dumbledore pendant que Rusard déposait délicatement le coffre sur la table, juste devant lui. Et nous avons pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires au bon déroulement de cette compétition. Trois tâches auront donc lieu à divers moments de l'année et mettront à l'épreuve les qualités des champions... Leurs capacités magiques – leur audace – leur pouvoir de déduction – et, bien-sûre, leur aptitude à réagir face au danger.

Ces derniers mots provoquèrent un silence absolu, comme si plus personne n'osait même respirer.

\- Comme vous le savez, quatre champions s'affronteront au cours de ce Tournoi, poursuivit

Dumbledore d'un ton très calme, un pour chacune des écoles participantes. Ils seront notés en fonction de leurs performances dans l'accomplissement de chacune des tâches et le champion qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de points sera déclaré vainqueur. Les quatre champions seront choisis par un juge impartial... La Coupe de Feu.

Dumbledore prit sa baguette magique et en tapota le coffre à trois reprises. Dans un grincement, le couvercle s'ouvrit avec lenteur et Dumbledore sortit du reliquaire une grande coupe de bois grossièrement taillé. La coupe en elle-même n'aurait rien eu de remarquable s'il n'en avait jailli une gerbe de flammes bleues qui dansaient comme dans l'âtre d'une cheminée.

Dumbledore referma le reliquaire et, avec des gestes précautionneux, posa la Coupe dessus pour que chacun puisse la contempler tout à loisir.

\- Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature pour être choisi comme champion devra écrire lisiblement son nom et celui de son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le laisser tomber dans cette Coupe de Feu, expliqua Dumbledore. Les aspirants champions disposeront de vingt-quatre heures pour le faire. Demain soir, jour de Halloween, la Coupe donnera les noms des quatre personnes qu'elle aura jugées les plus dignes de représenter leur école, dès ce soir, la Coupe sera placée dans le hall d'entrée et sera libre d'accès à celles et ceux qui souhaiteront se présenter. Exceptionnellement vous pourrez accéder jusqu'à ce soir une heure à la Coupe. Pour garantir qu'aucun élève qui n'aurait pas atteint l'âge requis succombe à la tentation, poursuivit Dumbledore, je me chargerai moi-même de tracer une Limite d'Age autour de la Coupe de Feu lorsqu'elle aura été placée dans le hall d'entrée. Il sera impossible à toute personne d'un âge inférieur à dix-sept ans de franchir cette limite, Enfin, pour terminer, je voudrais avertir les candidats qu'on ne saurait participer à ce tournoi à la légère. Une fois qu'un champion a été sélectionné par la Coupe, il – ou elle – a l'obligation de se soumettre aux épreuves du tournoi jusqu'à son terme. Déposer votre nom dans la Coupe constitue un engagement, une sorte de contrat magique. Une fois que quelqu'un a été nommé champion, il n'est plus question de changer d'avis En conséquence, réfléchissez bien avant de proposer votre nom, il faut que vous ayez de tout votre cœur le désir de participer. Voilà. A présent je voudrais changer de sujet. Les élèves de la School Magic, n'ayant aucun endroit pour dormir, vont-être loger dans la maison de leur choix, ici dans le château. Vos bagages sont déjà disposés en fonction de votre choix. Vous mangerez également à nos tables, de même pour les cours, vous gagnerez le savoir de Poudlard, avec bien-sûre les matières qui vous corresponde tels que : potion, histoire de la magie, botanique, soins aux créatures magique, divination, astronomie, étude des runes, arithmancie... Et je crois savoir que votre directrice va vous donnez des cours importants pour votre avenir également. Votre emploi du temps vous sera distribuer lundi matin. Voilà, je crois que le moment est venu d'aller dormir pour ceux qui ne s'éterniseront pas ici, bonne nuit à tous.

\- Waouh, ça va être une année chargée, commenta Alyssa à la fin du discours de Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On reste ici ?

\- Je vais avoir besoin de prendre une douche pour ma part, répondit Leïla en regardant les dégâts causés par la sauce sur ses vêtements. Hermione tu pourrais me monter où est votre salle de bain, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Oui, bien-sûre. La salle commune de Gryffondor est dans la tour au septième étage, suis-moi.

\- Pendants que tu vas prendre ta douche on restera là, tu nous rejoins après ? fit Angel en se désignant lui, Enzo et Alyssa.

\- Ça marche, Ange, on se rejoint tout à l'heure.

\- Angel, rectifia celui-ci n'aimant pas qu'ont le prénomme comme cela.

\- Leïla, interrompit une voix qu'elle identifia comme Paige.

\- Oui, professeur ? répondit celle-ci.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas changer d'avis sur le Tournoi ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Personnellement je pense avoir assez de danger pour les années à venir.

\- Réfléchis y bien quand même, s'il-te-plaît. Une petite décision peut s'avérer vitale pour ton avenir, assura avec sagesse Paige en ayant un sourire. Bon je vais te laisser, apparemment tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis, essai de ne pas les corrompre pour défier le règlement.

\- Je vais essayer, professeur, plaisanta Leïla.

Leïla rejoint avec Hermione, Ron et Harry qui les attendaient au bout de la Grande Salle,

\- Une Limite d'Age ! dit Fred qui était non loin d'Hermione, Ron, Harry et Leïla les yeux étincelants, tandis que la foule des élèves se dirigeait vers le hall d'entrée. Il devrait suffire d'une potion de Vieillissement pour arriver à la franchir, non ? Et une fois que ton nom est dans la Coupe, comment savoir si tu as dix-sept ans ou pas ?

-Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un qui a moins de dix-sept ans puisse avoir la moindre chance de gagner, dit Hermione. Nous n'en savons pas assez, tout simplement...

-Parle pour toi ! répliqua sèchement George qui était aussi là. Harry, tu vas essayer, non ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu devrais Harry, interrompit Leïla. Même si je ne suis pas la meilleure placer pour faire des reproches, étant donné que j'ai bafoué le règlement un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais il s'agit de ta vie là.

\- Et toi tu es ? demanda Fred en haussant un sourcil.

\- Elle s'appelle Leïla, elle vient de la School Magic, répondit à sa place Hermione.

\- Enchanté, dirent en chœur les jumeaux en faisant une petite révérence.

\- Arrêtez vos bêtises, répliqua Hermione.

Mais Leïla trouvait ça plutôt amusant qu'autre chose elle se rappelait être comme ça avec son propre jumeau, à une période...

\- Où est-il ? demanda Ron, qui n'écoutait pas un mot de la conversation, trop occupé à scruter la foule pour essayer de voir où se trouvait Viktor Krum, l'élève de Durmstrang qu'il l'avait passé le repas à chercher des yeux. Dumbledore ne nous a pas dit où dormaient les élèves de Durmstrang. Vous avez une idée, vous ?

Il eut presque aussitôt la réponse à sa question. Au moment où ils passaient devant la table des Serpentard, Karkaroff se précipita vers ses élèves.

\- On remonte tout de suite à bord du vaisseau, dit-il, Viktor, comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous avez assez mangé ? Vous voulez que je demande à la cuisine de vous préparer du vin chaud ?

Leïla vit Krum hocher la tête en remettant sa fourrure.

\- Prrrofesseurrr, moi, je voudrrrais bien du vin chaud, dit d'un ton plein d'espoir l'un des autres élèves de Durmstrang.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je l'ai proposé, Poliakoff, répondit sèchement Karkaroff en perdant le ton chaleureux et paternel sur lequel il avait parlé à Krum. En plus, vous avez mangé si salement que votre robe est toute tachée. Vous êtes dégoûtant, mon garçon...

Karkaroff emmena ses élèves vers la sortie et atteignit les portes de la Grande Salle en même temps que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George et Leïla. Harry s'arrêta pour le laisser passer.

\- Merci, dit Karkaroff d'un ton distrait en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Soudain, il se figea sur place, tourna à nouveau la tête vers Harry et le regarda fixement comme s'il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Derrière leur directeur, ses élèves s'immobilisèrent à leur tour, les yeux de Karkaroff remontèrent lentement et s'arrêtèrent sur la cicatrice de Harry. Les élèves de Durmstrang, eux aussi, l'observaient avec curiosité, du coin de l'œil. Le garçon à la robe tachée de sauce donna un coup de coude à la fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui et montra ouvertement du doigt le front de Harry.

\- Ouais, c'est Harry Potter, grogna une voix derrière eux.

Le professeur Karkaroff fit volte-face à un professeur nommé Maugrey Fol Œil qui se tenait devant lui, appuyé de tout son poids sur son bâton, son œil magique fixant sans ciller le directeur de

Durmstrang.

Le visage de Maugrey Fol Œil était tout sauf séduisant pensa Leïla en ayant un mouvement de recul. Une partie de son nez avait été arraché, son visage était couvert de profonde cicatrice mais le pire était son œil. L'un était normal mais le second...il n'avait rien d'humain. Il était nettement plus gros, plus rond aussi et la pupille bougeait sans cesse dans tous les sens.

Leïla vit Karkaroff pâlir. Une terrible expression de fureur mêlée de crainte apparut sur son visage.

\- Vous ! dit-il en regardant Maugrey comme s'il n'était pas certain que ce soit vraiment lui.

C'est à ce moment que Leïla comprit qui était Harry, et pourquoi il lui semblait si familier, bien qu'elle ignorât le pourquoi du comment de la réaction de Karkaroff...

\- Moi, répondit Maugrey d'un air sinistre. Et à moins que vous ayez quelque chose de précis à dire à Potter, Karkaroff, il vaudrait mieux dégager le passage. Vous bloquez la sortie.

C'était vrai. La moitié des élèves restés dans la Grande Salle attendaient derrière eux, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir ce qui les empêchait de passer.

Sans ajouter un mot, le professeur Karkaroff fit alors signe à ses élèves de le suivre. Maugrey le regarda s'éloigner, fixant son dos de son œil magique, avec une expression d'intense antipathie sur son visage mutilé.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant, soupira Leïla.

\- Tu comprends quoi ? demanda Harry.

\- Je n'avais pas entendu ton nom de famille tout à l'heure trop occupé à rouspéter contre Alyssa. Et eux non plus n'ont pas compris qui tu étais parce qu'en Amérique nous n'avons pas beaucoup entendu parler de lui.

\- Mais toi, oui ? fit Hermione.

\- Vous me croiriez si je vous disais que mon père a étudié ici ? informa Leïla.

\- Quoi ?! dit en chœur le trio d'or alors qu'ils remontaient les escaliers.

\- Il était à Serpentard. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je vous disais que ma famille me détestait, répondit Leïla sachant qu'elle en disait trop.

\- Mais Voldemort, demanda Harry sous le tremblement de peur de ses amis, qu'est-ce que ça avoir avec lui ?

\- Paz grand-chose et tout avec lui Harry, murmura Leïla non impressionné par le nom que Harry avait employé. C'est une trop longue histoire pour que je te la raconte aujourd'hui. Une prochaine fois peut-être.

Harry aurait bien voulu lui poser plus de question mais ils arrivèrent au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Hermione prononça le mot de passe et indiqua l'escalier pour monter au dortoir, qui s'était rajouté et qui avait pour nom School Magic. Quand elle entra dans le dortoir se fut des lits à deux places surmonté de boiserie aux draps rouge qui l'accueilli. Elle vit la porte de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers elle, la salle de bain ressemblait beaucoup à celle de la School Magic elle ne perdit pas de temps et fila sous la douche où elle laissa les souvenirs de sa mère envahir son esprit.

Quand elle ressortit de la douche elle enfila un débardeur noir laissant ses épaules et son tatouage à nu avant de laisser ses cheveux bruns encore humide lui tomber jusqu'au bout des reins, ce qui camoufla son tatouage et un jean noir délaver.

Elle redescendit et trouva Hermione qui l'informa que Ron et Harry était déjà redescendu.

\- Tu viens d'émoustiller la curiosité de Harry, dit Hermione en redescendant les étages.

\- Si je te dis quelque chose, tu ne le répéteras pas ? demanda Leïla en s'arrêtant pour faire face à la sorcière.

\- Non, promis Hermione.

\- On va dire que ma famille a connu ses parents quand ils étaient jeunes, avoua Leïla, je ne vais pas t'en dire plus, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à le répéter.

\- Je ne dirais rien, répondit Hermione en reprenant sa marche. Mais c'est tout de même bizarre.

\- Tout ce que je peux t'apprendre c'est que ma famille connaissait assez bien James et Lily Potter.

\- Ça me va, prévint Hermione, mais pour Harry, si un jour tu lui dis, ça ne lui suffira pas.

\- C'est pour ça que je lui dirais en temps et en heure...

Quand elles redescendirent dans la Grande Salle, la Coupe avait été mis à disposition et beaucoup la regardait avec intérêt, y compris Liam.

\- Alors tu t'inscris ? demanda Leïla à Alyssa.

\- Ouais c'est décidé, t'as un morceau de parchemin ?

\- Tiens, lui donna Fred qui était non loin.

Leïla, Angel et Enzo, observèrent Alyssa noter son nom et le nom de la School Magic avant de s'avancer vers la coupe dépasser la Limite d'Age, tracer au sol en bleu, et de déposer le parchemin dans les flammes bleues.

Ils virent une quinzaine d'élèves toute écoles confondues mettre leurs noms dans la Coupe, avant que Liam lui aussi s'avance.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas aussi mettre ton nom Liam ? soupira sa sœur.

\- Et pourquoi pas sœurette ? Il faut bien que l'un de nous représente sa famille et vu que ce ne sera pas toi...

Puis sans un mot il se dirigea vers la Coupe et déposa son nom dans le feu, puis il revint vers sa sœur sous le regard de plusieurs élèves.

\- Valentin va être très fier de toi, répondit Leïla en ayant un rire jaune. Je pensais que tu réfléchirais à ce que je t'ai dit ce midi, mais il faut croire que tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête.

\- Au moins moi j'aurais quelqu'un pour être fier de moi dans la famille. On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi.

Angel et Enzo retint Leïla qui avait démarrer au quart de tour à la fin de sa phrase et qui s'était déjà avancer pour faire face à son frère.

\- Ça ne sert à rien Leïla, prévint Enzo.

\- Ne tombe pas aussi bas que lui, renchérit Angel en la lâchant.

Leïla s'approcha de son frère et lui murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Apparemment la phrase ne lui avait pas plus car quand elle s'éloigna, son frère avait un teint blafard.

\- Je me demande comment maman aurait réagi à ces paroles, pas toi ? dit Liam en touchant la corde sensible.

\- Je t'interdit de me parler de maman. S'il y a quelqu'un qui n'a pu le droit d'en parler ici c'est bien toi, menaça Leïla en serrant les dents.

\- Et pourtant je me demande comment elle régirait en te voyant maintenant refuser de rendre fier ta famille.

\- Alyssa, passe-moi un bout de ton parchemin ! se décida Leïla piqué au vif.

\- Un...de...quoi ? sorti Alyssa qui n'avait pas dit un mot ni esquissait un geste de toute la discussion.

\- Un bout de parchemin, s'impatienta Leïla en tendant la main. Donne-le-moi.

Sans un mot elle passa le bout de parchemin à sa meilleure amie et lui donna au passage un stylo. Leïla inscrit son nom et prénom ainsi que le nom de l'école et s'avança d'un pas vif vers la Coupe sous les yeux de toute la salle qui avait suivi toute la dispute.

Elle le lança d'un geste rageur dans les flammes dans lequel il s'embrasa. Elle se retourna et fit demi-tour et lança à son frère au passage en s'arrêtant quelques instants :

\- Sache que si je le fais ce n'est pas pour toi. Ou pour Valentin. Ou qui que ce soit de notre famille. C'est seulement pour maman. Pour lui prouver que tu avais tort et ce n'est pas seulement sur ce point apparemment. Mais tu as choisi ton camp et j'ai choisi le mien. Et rien ne pourra faire revenir la décision en arrière. Venez on y va, ajouta Leïla à l'adresse de ses trois amis.

Puis sans attendre la réponse de son jumeau elle sorti de la salle sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde, et prit la direction en silence, trop en colère pour parler, de la tour des Gryffondor avec ses trois amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! 
> 
> Alors voilà LE chapitre où tout commence vraiment, bonne lecture !
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à Constance M.Burge et J.K Rowling,
> 
> Isia,


	8. La Sélection

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 6 : La Sélection.

La nuit avait été particulièrement longue pour Alyssa et Leïla, celle-ci ayant dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à sa meilleure amie. Mais pas une seule larme n'avait coulé, Alyssa savait que si Leïla devait pleurer ce ne serait jamais en public, et que personne ne serait au courant, préférant affronter une dizaine de démons que d'avouer sa faiblesse.

Quand Leïla eu fini de vider son sac, sur son nouveau lit en compagnie d'Alyssa, les deux amies s'étaient endormies sur les draps rouge vif sans se déshabiller.

Leïla se réveilla à côté de sa meilleure amie. Elle dut se redresser pour se souvenir où elle était. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand elle se souvint qu'elle était à Poudlard.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, bien décidé à ne pas perdre une minute de la journée. Elle prit une longue douche et remit ses vêtements de la veille en ajoutant une chemise blanche ouverte. Quand elle revînt dans la chambre Alyssa était toujours endormi dans la même position, jugeant qu'elle avait mérité son repos à force de l'avoir écouté parler une partie de la nuit et que la lever à huit heures du matin serait un sacrilège, elle descendit à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner ayant retenue le chemin.

La Grande Salle était déjà bien bondée, certains était assis à leurs tables et d'autres était rassemblé autour de la Coupe de Feu. Elle se souvînt brutalement, que sous le coup de la colère, elle avait mis son nom dans la Coupe. Elle soupira puis se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor pour prendre un toast beurré, elle vit que tous les professeurs de Poudlard, Karkarrof, Mme Maxime et Paige était rassemblé à la table des professeurs. Elle essaya de se faire discrète et de se glisser par la porte mais avant même que cette idée lui effleure l'esprit Paige lui fit signe d'approcher.

Leïla prit une bouffée d'air, reposa son toast, sachant qu'après elle ne serait plus d'humeur à avaler quoi que ce soit, et se prépara mentalement à se faire disputer.

\- Vous voulez me dire quelque chose, professeur ? fit Leïla quand elle fut la hauteur de Paige.

\- Oui, je suppose que tu sais que ta "dispute" avec ton frère n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde ?

\- Je me doute, oui. Vous pouvez en venir aux faîtes s'il-vous-plaît ? demanda Leïla sachant qu'elle était en train de dépasser les bornes mais elle voulait en finir au plus vite.

\- Je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendue ta dernière phrase, ignora Paige. Mais cependant tu as raison j'ai autre chose à te dire. Certes je ne suis pas très contente de la scène que tu as fait avec Liam, mais nous verrons cela plus tard.

\- Je n'en doute pas, murmura Leïla en lui manquant quelques peu de respect.

\- Leïla, prévint autoritairement Paige, ma patience à des limites. Ce que je voulais te dire c'était que à la suite de ta dispute j'ai appris que tu avais mis ton nom dans la Coupe, pourtant pas plus tard qu'hier, tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas le mettre. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Comme vous l'avez souligné je me suis disputée avec Liam, répondit Leïla, il a dit une chose qui ne m'a pas plus. J'ai réagi au quart de tour et sous le coup de la colère j'ai voulu jouer sur le même terrain que lui, et j'ai mis mon nom dans la Coupe.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? demanda Paige. Sous le coup de la colère tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe, ce qui pourrait risquer ta vie. Juste à cause d'une dispute familiale.

\- Oui, je me rends compte. Enfin je m'en rends compte ce matin, expliqua Leïla, mais malgré tout le respect que je vous dois vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. Ce n'est pas seulement une dispute fraternelle, c'est aussi une dispute sur la mémoire de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde et que lui aussi était censé aimer le plus.

\- Je comprends Leïla, mais tu prends un risque. Aujourd'hui, si tu es sélectionné tu devras accomplir les épreuves, tu le sais ?

\- Oui, je le sais, professeur, répondit Leïla, mais dites-vous dans ce cas que je ne le fais pas pour moi, ou pour Liam, ou encore mes amis, mais que je le fais pour ma mère.

\- Très bien tu peux t'en aller, conclu Paige. Et sache que ton frère aussi va être rappeler à l'ordre. Je ne peux rien faire pour ce qui est des paroles concernant votre famille, parce que je ne suis pas un proche. Mais en tant que directrice je peux le rappeler à l'ordre pour le tapage que vous avez causé tous les deux.

Leïla hocha la tête et entreprit de quitter la salle n'ayant plus faim, elle croisa Harry, Ron et Hermione en sortant.

\- Ça va, Leïla ? demanda Hermione.

\- Ouais je vais bien, soupira Leïla, vous avez croisé Alyssa ou Angel et Enzo ?

\- Alyssa est dans la salle commune, mais elle ne va pas tarder à descendre.

\- Vous pourriez lui transmettre un message ?

\- Bien-sûre, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda l'adolescente.

\- Dites-lui que je la remercie pour la nuit dernière et que j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude. Dites-lui aussi de ne pas s'inquiéter et de le répéter à Angel et Enzo.

\- Ça marche, répondit Harry. De toute façon ont se voit ce soir ?

\- Étant donné que j'ai mis mon nom dans la Coupe, oui.

\- D'ailleurs tout le monde vous a entendu hier soir, prévînt Ron, surtout au sujet de votre mère et tout le monde commence à élaborer des théories.

\- Peu importe la théorie qu'ils vont élaborer, ils sont loin de la vérité. A moins qu'il sache que notre mère ait été tuer, répondit Leïla puis sans un mot elle passa devant eux et entreprit de monter dans les étages pour trouver un coin tranquille.

\- Sa mère a était tué ? répéta Ron, bouche-bée. Pourquoi elle ne nous l'a pas dit hier ?

\- On la connaît à peine Ron, expliqua Hermione, l'air agacé. Ce n'est pas un truc que tu sors comme ça, à des inconnus.

\- En tous cas elle me rappelle quelqu'un, dit Harry, je ne sais pas qui, mais elle me rappelle quelqu'un.

Ron haussa les épaules et commença à dévorer son petit déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps Leïla avait trouvé un coin tranquille dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle avait débouché ici en en se promenant au hasard dans les couloirs et dans les étages. Elle était assise sur la barrière laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide, cet endroit lui rappelait étrangement la tour Nord de la School Magic, dans laquelle elle venait quand elle devait réfléchir. Donc elle put trouver nul endroit meilleur que celui-ci. A part quelqu'un ayant aussi besoin de réfléchir ou quelqu'un ayant des pulsions suicidaires, personne ne viendrait la déranger ici et dans le deuxième cas il ne la dérangerait pas longtemps...

Quand Angel se réveilla il était près de dix heures. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il aperçut Enzo une brosse à dents à la bouche mais qui ne faisait aucun geste et qui restait immobile devant le miroir.

\- Enzo, t'es là mon vieux ? réveilla Angel en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule dénudé.

Enzo sursauta, recracha aussitôt le dentifrice en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer et se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Ouais je suis là, mais Leila ne va pas bien, répondit-il.

\- Leïla ? Comment tu peux savoir qu'elle ne va pas bien ? s'étonna Angel. Ne me dit pas que tu as lu dans ses pensées ?

\- Je n'ai même pas eu besoin, se justifia Enzo, je te parie que tous les télépathes et les empattes de cette école l'ont senti.

\- Mais comment ça ?

\- Elle ne doit pas être loin et je sens ses pensées sans le vouloir, expliqua Enzo.

\- Elle ne vas pas bien comment ?

\- Elle est bouleversé, soupira Enzo en s'essuyant la bouche. Elle doit être toute proche.

Puis sans un mot, ni prendre le temps de s'habiller, Enzo quitta la salle de bain et le dortoir pour se diriger vers la salle commune où il trouva Leïla en compagnie d'Alyssa, sur un des divans de la salle commune.

\- Hey Leïla, dit Enzo en s'agenouillant en face d'elle. Ça ne va pas ?

Plusieurs filles s'étaient extasiées sur Enzo qui était descendu torse nu dans un vieux jogging gris.

\- Non, tout va bien, murmura Leïla. Tu ferais mieux d'aller mettre un T-shirt.

\- Arrête de mentir, répondit Enzo en ignorant la deuxième partie de sa phrase. J'ai senti tes pensées sans même utiliser mes pouvoirs. Tellement elles sont fortes et que tu n'arrives pas à les maîtriser.

\- Toi et ton pouvoir... soupira Leïla.

\- Et j'ai essayé de faire abstraction cette nuit aussi, tellement elles étaient puissantes.

\- On a beaucoup discuté cette nuit c'est pour ça, informa Alyssa qui était à côté de Leïla.

\- Tu peux tout nous dires tu le sais ? dit Enzo en prenant ses mains dans les siennes tandis qu'Angel arrivait après avoir eu la décence de mettre un T-shirt.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu toute la discussion, dit Angel en se mettant au même niveau que les autres. Mais quoi qu'il arrive Enzo à raison, on est là pour toi.

\- C'est un juste un coup de cafard, les amis, je vais bien. Je suis juste fatigué parce-que ça fait deux nuits que j'ai un intrus dans mon lit, répondit Leïla sous le petit rire d'Alyssa. Et dans ces cas-là, j'ai du mal à maîtriser mon pouvoir d'empathie, et sachant qu'il n'y a que des hormones dans cette école, c'est tout à fait normal.

\- Tant que tu n'iras pas mieux je me taperais l'incruste dans ton lit, avertit Alyssa, mais s'il-te-plaît, promet nous que tu vas bien et que si tu as un problème, tu viendras aussitôt nous en parler.

\- Oui, je te le promets, maman, plaisanta Leïla en prenant une voix d'enfant et en lui tirant la langue.

\- Je préfère te voir comme ça, répondit Enzo. Bien à présent que tout va bien je vais remonter mettre un T-shirt avant d'être mangé tout cru par ces demoiselles ici présente.

\- Ah, non, t'es à moi, rigola Alyssa puis elle vit Leïla hausser un sourcil. Enfin je veux dire à nous, moi et Leïla.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, fit Enzo en souriant puis en remontant dans son dortoir suivi d'Angel pour s'habiller.

Ils passèrent ensuite près de quatre heures à visiter le château en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley qui les avaient rencontrés au septième étage et qui pour finir prirent les rôles de guides. Les quatre amis apprirent à connaître Fred et George et ils se révélèrent qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun, à commencer par un certain mépris pour les règlements.

\- Non, sérieusement, tu n'as pas fait ça ? demanda Fred hilare à Leïla alors qu'ils se racontait les anecdotes de leurs blagues et bêtises respectives.

\- Si je te jure elle l'a vraiment fait, répondit Alyssa, il s'est trimballé avec les cheveux vert pendant une semaine. C'était excellent.

\- Oui, dit Enzo. Il y a la fois où on a décidé de descendre la tour Nord en rappel juste grâce à une corde tresser par les fées.

\- Et vous avez réussi ? interrogea George.

\- Deux d'entre nous, oui, se rappela Leïla, Angel et Alyssa sont tombé. Je me souviens que pendant qu'Alyssa tombait, elle s'est téléportée au-dessus de la tour.

\- J'avais failli y passer, se souvînt Alyssa, sans mon pouvoir je ne serai plus là.

\- Et Angel comment il a survécu ? demanda Fred en s'intéressant de près.

\- Il a eu de la chance que Enzo Arcano soit son ami, répondit celui-ci, pendant qu'il tombait j'ai eu le temps de projeter mon corps en bas de la tour et d'amortir sa chute. Quand j'y repense, heureusement que tu n'es tombé que de dix mètres.

\- Ouais ce jour-là j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais passer l'arme à gauche, dit Angel, tout ça à cause d'une guêpe qui voulait me piquer. Bizarrement après ça, ont à plus jamais tenter de faire ce genre d'expérience.

Fred et George explosèrent de rire en entendant la phrase d'Angel et mirent plusieurs minutes à se calmer.

\- Par contre, pour ma part, interrompit Alyssa, je n'ai jamais oublié les répercussions. Deux mois de retenue où ont avaient à copier "Je n'essaie pas de me suicider en descendant en rappel la tour Nord avec une corde de fées qui n'a pas terminer de se renforcer".

\- Vous suicidez ? demanda Fred. Sérieusement ? Ils avaient cru que vous vouliez vous suicidez ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Angel en souriant. Mais c'était surtout pour souligner le fait qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à des formes de magie dont ont ignorez la dangerosité. Et qu'ont pouvaient, en cas de danger, mourir.

\- Après cette aventure je n'ai jamais plus fait confiance à Enzo pour ce genre de tâche, étant donné que s'était lui qui avait dégotté cette maudite corde, ri Alyssa en donnant une petite tape à son ami.

\- Hé, s'indigna son ami, ce n'est pas juste, sur certaines histoires tu n'étais pas mieux.

\- Vous vous souvenez de Lady Godiva ? demanda Leïla en se rappelant des souvenirs.

\- Difficile d'oublier, répondit Enzo, d'un ton rêveur. Pour deux raisons, la première c'était que c'était il y a moins de quatre mois et la deuxième que c'est la femme la plus...

\- Ouais ça va ont à compris, interrompit Alyssa en envoyant un regard noir à Enzo. Pas la peine de terminer ta phrase.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda George. Et c'est qui Lady Godiva ?

\- Lady Godiva était une femme du Moyen âge, expliqua Leïla, une femme très indépendante pour l'époque. Elle voulait forcer son mari à arrêter de faire payer des taxes, mais son mari était manipulé par Lord Dyson, un démon. Et pour arrêter les taxes elle a dû chevaucher son cheval nu dans les rues pour appeler la population.

\- Ah, se contenta de dire Fred et George en étouffant une exclamation.

\- Je vous prévient tout de suite les mecs, elle avait une longueur suffisante de cheveux pour dissimuler tout ce qu'il y avait à cacher, avertit Alyssa.

\- Mais le truc le voilà, poursuivit Leïla après l'interruption de son amie. Pendant une réunion, où il était question de l'avenir de l'école après la mort de l'ancien directeur, Duncan à jouer avec son bouquin d'histoire où été inscrit l'histoire de Lady Godiva. Et on ne sait pas comment, il a réussi à la faire apparaître sur son cheval et ne portant pas de vêtements. D'un coup toutes les personnes du sexe masculin furent plus intéressé par la miss que par la réunion, et les filles à la limite par le cheval.

\- Dément, dirent en chœur les jumeaux. C'est quoi la suite de l'histoire ?

\- Elle est beaucoup moins drôle, repris cette fois Angel avec une légère grimace. Le truc c'est que quand Duncan à fait apparaître Lady Godiva, il a aussi fait apparaître Lord Dyson. Et ce démon à pour pouvoir de faire ressortir la colère des gens et de l'exposer à l'air libre.

\- Ça ne doit pas être cool quand tu as le pouvoir d'empathie, répondit Fred en grimaçant.

\- En effet, affirma Leïla, mais je n'étais pas à cette réunion contrairement aux autres. Mais quand je suis arrivé dans le hall, c'était le carnage. La plupart des étudiants se battait entre eux, les professeurs aussi et même un des fondateurs a attaqué Paige. Mais il y a une chose qui à prit le pas sur mon pouvoir d'empathie. Enzo et Angel aussi se battaient mais c'était surtout Alyssa qui m'inquiétait, elle était en train de se battre avec Sleek, un crétin, et au moment où il l'a jeté à terre, j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir de télékinésie et je l'ai fait passer par la fenêtre.

Elle reprit son souffle comme si ces souvenirs lui avait fait du mal et repris son récit.

\- A la base je voulais seulement l'écarter d'Alyssa en le repoussant, mais la colère que je ressentais grâce à mon pouvoir à donner plus de puissance à la télékinésie, et à la place de simplement s'écrouler face à la fenêtre, il l'a traversé et a failli se tuer. Si Paige n'était pas intervenu il serait mort, je l'aurai tué.

\- Il y a eu des répercussions ? demanda George.

\- Je l'ai ai évité de justesse. Paige à clamer en ma faveur accusant le démon, mais si elle n'était pas intervenue, j'aurais sûrement perdu mes pouvoirs et on m'aurait effacé les souvenirs. Ne me rappelant rien du monde magique

Finalement ils reprirent la discussion sur les meilleures farces et bientôt quinze heures sonna. N'ayant pas déjeuner, les jumeaux proposèrent d'aller à la cuisine chercher un petit en-cas, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie.

\- Ce sont des elfes ? demanda Alyssa étonné alors qu'ils redescendaient dans le parc pour manger leur en-cas après avoir fait un tour dans les cuisines.

\- Oui, des elfes de maison, répondit Fred en enfournant un gâteau dans a bouche. C'est leur vocation si on peut dire. Beaucoup de sorciers ont des elfes de maison chez eux. Notre mère en voulait un, mais tout ce qu'on a, c'est une goule à moitié dingue.

\- Personnellement je trouve ça répugnant, dit Leïla, ce sont des êtres vivants, pas des objets.

George haussa les épaules et se contenta de dire :

\- Dans ce cas-là, tu risques de bien t'entendre avec Hermione. Elle a créé un truc qui s'appelle la SALE.

\- La SALE ? demanda Angel en piochant dans les gâteaux.

\- Ouais, ça veut dire Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, je crois, ou un truc du genre, informa Fred.

\- Et bien je trouve qu'elle a bien fait, répondit Leïla en prenant le parti d'Hermione. Avoir des esclaves n'est pas vraiment une chose que j'accepte.

\- Mais ce ne sont pas des esclaves, contredit George.

\- Alors c'est quoi ? interrogea Leïla en le regardant dans les yeux et en haussant un sourcil.

Mais George ne répondit pas.

\- Chez nous ont à pas du tout ce genre de culture, informa Enzo. Enfaîtes la plupart des sorciers vivent comme des êtres humains normaux.

\- Ah bon, alors ça sert à quoi que vous alliez à l'école si pour finir, c'est pour faire un métier moldu ? demanda Fred en s'arrêtant.

\- Le diplôme qu'on obtient à la fin de nos études, expliqua Alyssa, ne sert pas à être qualifier pour un métier. Mais il sert à nous dire qu'on est au point en sorcellerie et qu'on sera capable de sauver des innocents et de vaincre des démons sans trop de problèmes. Qu'on pourra cheminer sans l'école.

\- C'est pour ça qu'en dernière année on ne passe pas d'examens mais ont écrit une thèse d'une trentaine de page sur un démon. Et la directrice juge si on est prêt à faire nos preuves dans le monde "réel", compléta Angel.

\- Au faîtes en parlant de ça, dit Enzo en se tournant vers Leïla. Ça avance la tienne ?

\- Ouais pas mal, le démon que j'ai choisi à pas mal vécu donc ça aide, répondit Leïla en restant vague. Et toi Alyssa ?

\- J'ai déjà fait au moins un quart de la thèse. Tu n'imagines par la quantité d'infos sur Tempus qui a à dire, révéla son amie.

Ils passèrent le restant de l'après-midi à se promener dans le château. Fred et George initièrent Angel et Enzo au Quidditch, sous une pluie assez torrentielle, tandis que les deux filles les regardaient dans les gradins. Elles apprécièrent particulièrement le moment où Angel perdit l'équilibre et où Fred du venir à son secours.

Quand le clocher sonna dix-huit heures moins dix, les jumeaux, Angel et Enzo rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour se changer avant de dîner.

\- Tu n'es pas trop stressé ? demanda Alyssa en enlevant ses vêtements mouillés. Tu n'as pas trop peur d'être sélectionnée ?

\- J'ai plus vraiment le temps d'angoissé, Alyssa, soupira Leïla en fouillant dans son armoire.

\- En tout cas moi, j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur, souligna Alyssa en mettant des collants noirs.

\- Peur de quoi ? fit Leïla en se retournant vers son amie. D'être sélectionné ?

\- Non, pas ça. Mais plutôt le fait que si toi et moi ne sommes pas sélectionné ce soit ton frère ou Sleek, tu comprends ?

\- C'est vrai que de ce point de vue...idéalisa Leïla en mettant son haut à lacets noir.

\- Enfin on verra bien, dit Alyssa en haussant les épaules.

Elle mit sa tunique rouge, Leïla enfila son pantalon taille basse délavé et elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle où les jumeaux, Enzo et Angel était installé. La Grande Salle, éclairée par des chandelles, était quasiment pleine lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent.

La Coupe de Feu avait été déplacée et se trouvait maintenant sur la table des professeurs, devant la chaise vide de Dumbledore.

\- Ça n'as pas encore commencé ? interrogea Alyssa en s'asseyant à côté d'Angel tandis que Leïla prenait place à côté d'Enzo.

\- Ça ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Angel et une quantité de plats apparut comme la veille sur la table.

\- T'as le mot juste Angel, plaisanta Leïla en tripotant son collier qu'elle portait quotidiennement autour du cou. Comme toujours.

Beaucoup d'élèves n'étaient pas très intéressée par le festin mais plus par le temps qu'il restait avant qu'ils annoncent qui étaient les champions. Leïla ne l'aurait jamais avoué même sous la torture, mais elle commençait sérieusement à angoissé. Tout au long du repas elle jetait des coups d'œil fréquent à la table des Serpentard, où son frère avait élu domicile. Mais ce qui agaça le plus Leïla, c'est que Liam ne se sentait pas si stressé que ça. Même si elle ne l'aurait jamais dit, elle reconnaissait qu'il savait merveilleusement bien maîtriser ses sentiments, et pourtant ce ne fut pas chose aisé sachant que toute l'école devait ressentir des émotions de crainte, d'excitation, d'angoisse et de bien d'autres. Elle-même elle avait du mal à faire barrière.

Au bout d'un long moment, les derniers reliefs du festin disparurent de la vaisselle d'or qui retrouva instantanément son éclat. La rumeur des conversations s'intensifia, puis laissa place à un soudain silence lorsque Dumbledore se leva. À ses côtés, le professeur Karkaroff, Madame Maxime et Paige semblaient aussi tendus et impatients que les autres. Ludo Verpey, le visage rayonnant, lançait des clins d'œil complices à divers élèves. Seul Mr Croupton paraissait indifférent. Il avait presque l'air de s'ennuyer.

\- Voilà, dit Dumbledore, la Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine - il indiqua d'un geste la porte située derrière la table des professeurs – où ils recevront leurs premières instructions.

Il prit alors sa baguette magique et fit un grand geste de la main. Aussitôt, toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent, sauf celles qui éclairaient l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées, et la

Grande Salle fut plongée dans la pénombre. Les flammes bleues, étincelantes, qui jaillissaient de la Coupe, brillaient à présent avec un tel éclat qu'elles faisaient presque mal aux yeux. Tout le monde regardait, dans l'attente... Quelques élèves jetaient des coups d'œil à leur montre...

\- Maintenant, murmura Lee Jordan, assis à proximité de Harry.

Brusquement, les flammes de la Coupe de Feu devinrent à nouveau rouges, projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta dans les airs. L'assemblée retint son souffle.

Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et le tint à bout de bras pour lire à la lumière des flammes, redevenues bleues, le nom qui y était inscrit.

\- Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et claire, sera Viktor Krum.

\- Pas de surprise ! s'écria Ron tandis qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations retentissait dans la salle.

Leïla regarda Viktor Krum se lever de la table des Serpentard et se diriger vers Dumbledore de sa démarche gauche. Il longea la table des professeurs et disparut derrière la porte qui donnait accès à la pièce voisine.

\- Bravo, Viktor ! lança Karkaroff d'une voix si tonitruante que chacun put l'entendre distinctement malgré le tumulte des applaudissements. Je savais que vous en étiez capable !

Le silence revint et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la Coupe dont les flammes rougeoyèrent à nouveau. Un deuxième morceau de parchemin en jaillit, projeté par une langue de feu.

\- Le champion de Beauxbâtons, annonça Dumbledore, sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur

Delacour !

\- C'est elle, Ron ! s'exclama Harry, alors que la jeune fille qui ressemblait à un mannequin se levait avec grâce, rejetait en arrière son voile de cheveux blond argenté et s'avançait d'une démarche élégante entre les tables des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle.

\- Oh, regarde, il y en a qui sont déçus, dit Hermione dans le vacarme des acclamations, en montrant d'un signe de tête les autres élèves de Beauxbâtons.

« Déçus » était un euphémisme, songea Leïla. Deux filles avaient fondu en larmes, sanglotant la tête dans leurs bras.

Lorsque Fleur Delacour eut disparu à son tour dans la pièce voisine, le silence régna à nouveau mais, cette fois, la tension était telle qu'on avait presque l'impression de pouvoir la toucher du doigt.

Le prochain champion désigné, serait soit celui de Poudlard ou soit celui de la School Magic...

Une fois de plus, les flammes de la Coupe rougeoyèrent. Des étincelles jaillirent, une langue de feu se dressa dans les airs et Dumbledore attrapa du bout des doigts le troisième morceau de parchemin. Leïla et Alyssa soufflèrent un bon coup. Leïla pu apercevoir Paige qui c'était levé, les doigts crispés sur le dos de sa chaise. Enfin après ce qui parut une éternité Dumbledore parla :

\- Le champion de la School Magic sera...

A ce moment-là Leïla crut rater un battement de cœur après avoir entendu la fin de sa phrase.

\- Leïla Black, annonça à haute voix Dumbledore.

Tout ceux de la School Magic, à part Liam, Sleek et Will, applaudirent et Paige claqua des mains respectueusement en ayant une pensée sans doute un peu résignée. Mais beaucoup restèrent sous le choc. Le nom "Black" se répandit comme une traînée de poussière dans la Grande Salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? fit Alyssa à Leïla en la poussant. Vas-y !

Leïla se leva donc les jambes un peu engourdies, et traversa l'allée qui lui sembla tellement longue. Les applaudissements de la School Magic résonnaient encore, tandis que chaque élève tendait le cou pour mieux la voir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un petit sourire en coin à son frère quand elle passa devant lui pour lui montrer qu'elle avait gagné. D'ailleurs, lui été plus pâle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Quand elle arriva au niveau de Paige celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire encourageant, elle aperçut aussi le regard noir qui la fusilla d'un professeur dont-elle ignorait le nom. Elle passa finalement la porte qui dû la mener à la pièce voisine.

La Coupe échappa une langue de feu une fois encore et Dumbledore attrapa le dernier bout de parchemin.

\- Le champion de Poudlard, annonça-t-il, est Cedric Diggory !

\- Oh, non ! s'écria Ron mais personne d'autre que Harry ne l'entendit.

Les acclamations qui s'élevaient de la table voisine étaient trop assourdissantes. Tous les élèves de Poufsouffle s'étaient levés d'un bond, hurlant et tapant des pieds, tandis que Cedric, avec un grand sourire, se dirigeait vers la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Les applaudissements en son honneur se prolongèrent si longtemps que Dumbledore dut attendre un bon moment avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.

\- Excellent ! s'exclama Dumbledore d'un air joyeux, quand le vacarme eut pris fin. Nous avons à présent nos quatre champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Durmstrang, de la School Magic, et de Beauxbâtons, pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions, vous contribuerez à instaurer...

Mais Dumbledore s'arrêta soudain de parler et tout le monde vit ce qui l'avait interrompu.

Le feu de la Coupe était redevenu rouge. Des étincelles volaient en tous sens et une longue flamme jaillit soudain, projetant un nouveau morceau de parchemin.

D'un geste qui semblait presque machinal, Dumbledore tendit la main et attrapa le parchemin entre ses longs doigts. Il le tint à bout de bras et lut le nom qui y était inscrit. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel il continua de fixer le parchemin, tous les regards tournés vers lui.

Enfin, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et lut à haute voix :

\- Harry Potter.

Harry resta immobile, conscient que toutes les têtes s'étaient à présent tournées vers lui. Il était comme assommé, pétrifié. Il était en train de rêver. Ou bien il avait mal entendu.

Il n'y eut pas le moindre applaudissement. Une sorte de bourdonnement, comme celui d'un essaim d'abeilles en colère, montait peu à peu dans la Grande Salle. Certains s'étaient levés pour mieux voir Harry figé sur sa chaise. Alyssa et Angel se regardèrent puis tournèrent leur tête vers Harry qui était dans la plus totale incompréhension. Enzo, lui regardait les professeurs qui eux aussi était pour le moment figé.

A la Grande Table, le professeur McGonagall se dressa d'un bond et se précipita pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du professeur Dumbledore qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. Derrière eux, il vit les élèves assis à la longue table de

Gryffondor le regarder bouche bée.

\- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe, dit Harry avec un air de totale incompréhension. Je n'ai rien fait, vous le savez bien.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec la même expression ahurie.

A la Grande Table, le professeur Dumbledore adressa un signe de tête approbateur au professeur McGonagall.

\- Harry Potter ! répéta-t-il. Harry ! Venez ici, s'il vous plaît !

\- Vas-y, murmura Hermione en le poussant avec douceur.

Harry se leva, se prit les pieds dans l'ourlet de sa robe de sorcier et trébucha légèrement. Puis il s'avança entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle. Il eut l'impression de parcourir une distance interminable. La table des professeurs lui paraissait inaccessible et il sentait des centaines de regards posés sur lui, comme des faisceaux de projecteurs. Le bourdonnement augmenta d'intensité. Il lui sembla avoir marché une heure lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin devant

Dumbledore, les yeux de tous les professeurs fixés sur lui.

\- Dans la pièce voisine, Harry, dit Dumbledore sans le moindre sourire.

Harry longea la table. Hagrid était assis tout au bout et, contrairement à son habitude, il ne lui adressa aucun signe, ni geste de la main, ni clin d'œil. Il avait l'air abasourdi et se contenta, comme les autres, de le regarder passer. Harry ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans une pièce beaucoup plus petite, dont les murs étaient recouverts de portraits représentant des sorcières et des sorciers. Face à lui, un magnifique feu de bois ronflait dans la cheminée.

Les visages peints sur les tableaux se tournèrent vers lui pour le regarder. Il vit une vieille sorcière desséchée sortir de son cadre et se rendre dans celui d'à côté où elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'un sorcier avec une grosse moustache de morse.

Viktor, Cedric,Fleur et Leïla s'étaient regroupés autour du feu. Leurs silhouettes qui se détachaient contre les flammes avaient quelque chose d'étrangement impressionnant. Krum, le dos voûté, l'air maussade, était appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminée, légèrement à l'écart des trois autres. Cedric, les mains derrière le dos, contemplaient le feu. Leïla elle était aussi devant la cheminée. Fleur Delacour se retourna lorsque Harry entra et rejeta en arrière son long voile de cheveux blond argenté.

\- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant ? dit-elle. Il faut revenir dans la salle, ou quoi ?

\- Il se passe quelque chose, Harry ? demanda doucement Leïla

Apparemment, elles pensaient qu'il était venu leur transmettre un message. Harry ne savait comment expliquer ce qui venait de se produire. Il se contenta de rester là, immobile, à regarder les quatre champions. Il fut alors frappé de voir qu'ils étaient tous les quatre très grands.

Il y eut derrière eux un bruit de pas précipités et Ludo Verpey entra dans la pièce. Prenant

Harry par le bras, il l'entraîna vers la cheminée.

\- Extraordinaire ! murmura-t-il en lui pressant le bras. Absolument extraordinaire ! Messieurs... Mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des quatre autres, permettez-moi de vous présenter – si incroyable que cela puisse paraître – le cinquième champion du Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers !

Viktor Krum se redressa. Son visage renfrogné s'assombrit encore davantage tandis qu'il toisait Harry. Cedric paraissait stupéfait. Leïla, elle haussa un sourcil comme si elle n'avait pas tout compris. Elle regarda alternativement Verpey et Harry comme elle avait mal entendu. Fleur Delacour, en revanche, rejeta à nouveau ses cheveux en arrière et sourit.

\- Toujours le mot pour rire, mon cher monsieur Véerpé, dit-elle. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'humour britannique, j'imagine ?

\- Pour rire ? répéta Verpey, déconcerté. Mais non, pas du tout ! Le nom de Harry vient de sortir de la Coupe de Feu !

Krum fronça légèrement ses épais sourcils. Cedric avait toujours une expression de stupéfaction polie. Leïla s'interrogeait de plus en plus.

Fleur eut un air choqué.

\- Enfin, voyons, c'est insensé, il y a eu une erreur ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette organisation ? dit-elle à Verpey d'un ton supérieur. C'est impossible, ce garçon est beaucoup trop jeune.

\- Nous sommes tous très étonnés, répondit Verpey en se caressant le menton et en souriant à

Harry. Mais, comme vous le savez, la règle de l'âge minimum n'a été instituée que cette année, par mesure de sécurité. Et comme son nom est sorti de la Coupe... Je pense qu'à ce stade, il n'est plus possible de reculer... C'est dans le règlement, on est obligé de... Harry n'a plus qu'à faire de son mieux pour...

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau derrière eux et plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la pièce : le professeur Dumbledore, suivi de près par Mr Croupton, puis le professeur Karkaroff, Madame

Maxime, Paige, le professeur McGonagall et enfin le professeur dont Leïla ignorait le nom qui l'avait fusillé du regard quelques minutes plus tôt, avant d'apprendre que c'était le professeur Rogue, maître des potions. Leïla eut le temps d'entendre le brouhaha qui résonnait dans la Grande Salle avant que le professeur McGonagall referme la porte.

\- Madame Maxime ! s'exclama aussitôt Fleur en se précipitant vers sa directrice. Ils viennent de nous dire que ce petit garçon allait participer au tournoi ! Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est insensé ! 

Leila sentit, malgré son état de choc, Harry qui ressentait une bouffée de colère monter en lui.

Madame Maxime s'était redressée de toute sa taille immense. Le sommet de sa tête frôla le lustre garni de chandelles qui était suspendu au plafond et sa gigantesque poitrine recouverte de satin noir enfla démesurément.

\- Dambleudore, pouveuz-vous me dire ce que signifie ceutte pleusanterie ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

\- J'aimerais également le savoir, Dumbledore, ajouta le professeur Karkaroff.

Il avait un sourire figé et ses yeux bleus ressemblaient à deux glaçons.

\- Deux champions de Poudlard ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu dire que l'école d'accueil avait le droit de faire concourir deux champions – ou bien n'aurais-je pas lu le règlement avec suffisamment d'attention ?

Il eut un petit rire sarcastique.

\- Tout cela me pareut absolument impossible, dit Madame Maxime, qui avait posé sur l'épaule de Fleur une de ses énormes mains ornées de superbes opales. Potdelard ne peut pas avoir deux champions. Ce sereut beaucoup trop injuste.

\- Nous pensions que votre Limite d'Age suffirait à éloigner les candidats trop jeunes, Dumbledore, dit Karkaroff, avec le même sourire figé, mais le regard plus glacial que jamais. Sinon, nous aurions bien entendu sélectionné un plus grand nombre de candidats dans nos propres écoles.

\- Potter est le seul responsable de cette situation, Karkaroff, dit Rogue à voix basse.

Ses yeux étincelaient de méchanceté.

\- Dumbledore ne doit pas être tenu pour responsable de l'obstination de Potter à violer les règlements. Depuis qu'il est entré dans cette école, il a consacré la plus grande partie de son temps à dépasser les limites... Il vient d'en franchir une de plus...

\- Merci, Severus, dit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme.

Rogue se tut mais ses yeux continuaient à flamboyer de hargne derrière les cheveux noirs et graisseux qui lui tombaient sur le front.

A présent, le professeur Dumbledore s'était tourné vers Harry qui soutint son regard en essayant de déchiffrer ce que ses yeux exprimaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton très calme.

\- Non, répondit Harry.

Rogue laissa échapper une expression d'incrédulité mêlée d'agacement.

\- As-tu demandé à un élève plus âgé de déposer ton nom à ta place dans la Coupe ? interrogea le professeur Dumbledore, sans prêter attention à Rogue.

\- Non ! répondit Harry avec véhémence.

\- Enfin, voyons, c'eust insenseu, Dambleudore, ce garçon ment ! s'écria Madame Maxime.

Rogue, à présent, hochait la tête, les lèvres pincées.

\- Non, il ne ment pas, interrompit Leïla en se redressant.

\- Leïla ! prévint Paige autoritairement. Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Si, laissez là s'exprimer, rassura le professeur Dumbledore en scrutant du regard Leïla. Comment savez-vous ça, Miss Black ?

\- Leïla suffit, dit-elle avec une petite grimace. J'ai le pouvoir d'empathie, je suis capable de ressentir, si je le veux, toutes les émotions des personnes ici présente. Et je vous assure que Harry ne ment pas, il est aussi choqué que nous tous.

\- Elle a raison, professeur, dit Paige en soupirant. Je connais bien ce pouvoir, étant donné que ma sœur le possédait, et les émotions ne mentent pas.

\- Il n'aurait pas pu franchir la Limite d'Age, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall, nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus...

\- Dambleudore a dû commeuttre une eurreur en deussinant ceutte ligne, répliqua Madame

Maxime avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- C'est possible, bien-sûre, admit poliment Dumbledore.

\- Dumbledore, vous savez parfaitement que vous n'avez commis aucune erreur ! s'indigna le professeur McGonagall. Quelle absurdité, vraiment ! Harry n'aurait pas pu franchir cette ligne lui-même et comme le professeur Dumbledore le croit quand il dit qu'il n'a pas demandé à un élève plus âgé de le faire pour lui, je suis convaincue que cela devrait nous suffire ! Et de plus le témoignage de Miss Black nous le prouve !

Elle lança un regard furieux au professeur Rogue.

\- Mr Croupton... Mr Verpey, dit Karkaroff d'une voix à nouveau onctueuse, vous êtes nos... heu... juges impartiaux. Vous reconnaîtrez sûrement avec nous que cette situation n'est pas du tout conforme au règlement ?

Verpey épongea avec un mouchoir son visage rond et juvénile et regarda Mr Croupton qui se tenait à l'écart du cercle de lumière que diffusaient les flammes de la cheminée, caché dans l'ombre. Il avait un air un peu inquiétant et paraissait plus âgé dans la demi-obscurité qui donnait à son visage l'apparence d'une tête de mort. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut du même ton cassant qu'à l'ordinaire :

\- Nous devons respecter les règles, dit-il, et les règles indiquent clairement que les candidats dont les noms sortent de la Coupe de Feu doivent participer au tournoi.

\- Vous pouvez le croire, Barty connaît le règlement par coeur, dit Verpey, le visage rayonnant, en se tournant vers Karkaroff et Madame Maxime comme si le débat était clos.

\- J'insiste pour qu'on soumette à nouveau la candidature de mes autres élèves, dit Karkaroff, qui avait abandonné son ton doucereux.

Il ne souriait plus du tout et une horrible expression était apparue sur son visage.

\- Vous allez remettre en place la Coupe de Feu et nous continuerons à y déposer des noms jusqu'à ce que chaque école ait deux champions. Ce n'est que justice, Dumbledore.

\- Voyons, Karkaroff, vous savez bien que c'est impossible, dit Verpey. La Coupe vient de s'éteindre, elle ne se rallumera pas avant le début du prochain tournoi...

\- ... auquel Durmstrang ne participera certainement pas ! s'emporta Karkaroff. Après toutes nos réunions, toutes nos négociations, tous nos compromis, je ne m'attendais pas à voir se produire une chose pareille ! Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de partir tout de suite !

\- Des menaces en l'air, Karkaroff, grogna une voix près de la porte. Vous ne pouvez pas retirer votre champion maintenant. Il doit concourir. Tous doivent concourir. Ils sont liés par un contrat magique, comme l'a dit Dumbledore. Pratique, non ?

Maugrey venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il s'avança vers la cheminée de sa démarche claudicante, ponctuée par le claquement de sa jambe de bois.

\- Pratique ? s'étonna Karkaroff. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire,

Maugrey.

Il s'efforçait d'adopter un ton dédaigneux, comme si ce que disait Maugrey ne méritait pas son attention, mais Leïla remarqua que ses mains le trahissaient : il avait serré les poings.

\- Vraiment ? reprit Maugrey avec le plus grand calme. C'est pourtant très simple, Karkaroff. Quelqu'un a mis le nom de Harry dans cette Coupe en sachant très bien qu'il serait obligé de concourir s'il était choisi.

\- De toute euvidence, c'euteut queulqu'un qui vouleut doubleu leus chances de Potdelard ! dit

Madame Maxime.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Madame Maxime, dit Karkaroff en s'inclinant devant elle. Je vais porter plainte auprès du ministère de la Magie et auprès de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers...

\- S'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait se plaindre, c'est plutôt Potter, rugit Maugrey. Mais... c'est bizarre... il est le seul que je n'entende pas parler...

\- Enfin, c'est insensé ! De quoi se plaindrait-il ? s'écria Fleur Delacour en tapant du pied. Il a la chance de pouvoir concourir ! Pendant des semaines, nous avons tous espéré qu'on nous choisirait ! Pour être l'honneur de notre école ! Et pouvoir en plus gagner mille Gallions... Il y en a qui seraient prêts à mourir pour ça !

\- Quelqu'un espère peut-être que Potter va en mourir, en effet, dit Maugrey, d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un grondement.

Un silence tendu suivit ses paroles.

Ludo Verpey, qui paraissait anxieux, à présent, se mit à sautiller sur place.

\- Maugrey, mon vieux..., dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes ?

\- Nous savons tous que le professeur Maugrey considère qu'il a perdu sa matinée si, à l'heure du déjeuner, il n'a pas découvert au moins six complots pour le tuer, dit Karkaroff d'une voix forte. Et apparemment, il apprend également à ses élèves à redouter les tentatives d'assassinat.

Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une grande qualité pour un professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, Dumbledore, mais il faut croire que vous avez vos raisons.

\- Alors, d'après vous, c'est moi qui imagine tout ça ? grogna Maugrey. J'ai des visions ? Vous savez bien qu'il fallait un sorcier expérimenté pour mettre le nom de ce garçon dans la Coupe...

\- Queulle preuve pouveuz-vous nous apporteu de ce que vous avanceuz ? demanda Madame Maxime avec un geste dédaigneux d'une de ses immenses mains.

\- La personne qui a fait ça a réussi à tromper la vigilance d'un objet d'une grande force magique ! répondit Maugrey. Il faudrait être capable de jeter un très puissant sortilège de

Confusion pour embrouiller la Coupe de Feu au point de lui faire oublier que seules quatre écoles peuvent participer au tournoi... Je pense qu'on a dû soumettre la candidature de Potter sous le nom d'une cinquième école, pour faire croire qu'il était le seul dans sa catégorie...

\- Vous semblez avoir beaucoup réfléchi à la question, Maugrey, fit remarquer Karkaroff d'un ton glacial. C'est en effet une hypothèse très ingénieuse. Mais je crois savoir qu'il y a quelque temps, vous vous êtes mis dans la tête que l'un de vos cadeaux d'anniversaire contenait un oeuf de Basilic astucieusement déguisé et que vous l'avez réduit en miettes, avant de vous apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un réveil de voyage. Vous comprendrez donc que nous ne vous prenions pas entièrement au sérieux...

\- Certains profitent des occasions les plus anodines pour parvenir à leurs fins, répliqua Maugrey d'une voix menaçante. C'est mon travail de penser aux moyens qu'emploient les adeptes de la magie noire, Karkaroff... Vous devriez vous en souvenir...

\- Alastor ! dit Dumbledore d'un ton de reproche.

Le professeur Maugrey se tut, posant un regard satisfait sur Karkaroff, dont le visage était devenu écarlate.

\- Comment cette situation a-t-elle été créée, nous n'en savons rien, dit Dumbledore en s'adressant à l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Il me semble cependant que nous n'avons d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Cedric et Harry ont été choisis tous les deux pour concourir dans le tournoi. C'est donc ce qu'ils vont faire...

\- Meus enfin, Dambleudore...

\- Ma chère Madame Maxime, si vous avez une autre solution à nous proposer, je serais enchanté de l'entendre.

Dumbledore attendit, mais Madame Maxime resta silencieuse, se contentant de lancer des regards noirs. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule. Rogue avait l'air furieux, Karkaroff était livide. Seul Verpey paraissait plutôt content.

\- Bon, alors, on s'y met ? dit-il avec un grand sourire en se frottant les mains. Il faut qu'on donne leurs instructions aux champions, n'est-ce pas ? Barty, à vous l'honneur.

Mr Croupton sembla émerger d'une profonde rêverie.

\- Oui, dit-il, les instructions. C'est ça... La première tâche...

Il s'avança dans la lumière que diffusaient les flammes de la cheminée.

\- La première tâche aura pour but de mettre votre audace à l'épreuve, poursuivit-il en s'adressant à Harry, Cedric, Fleur, Leïla et Krum. Nous ne vous dirons donc pas à l'avance en quoi elle consistera. Le courage face à l'inconnu est une qualité très importante pour un sorcier... Très importante... Cette première tâche se déroulera le vingt-quatre novembre, devant les autres élèves et devant le jury. Les champions n'ont pas le droit de demander ou d'accepter une quelconque aide de leurs professeurs. Ils affronteront la première épreuve armée seulement de leur baguette magique – ou de vos pouvoirs Miss Black –. Lorsque la première tâche sera terminée, des informations concernant la deuxième tâche leur seront communiquées. Compte tenu du temps et de l'énergie exigés par les diverses épreuves du tournoi, les champions seront dispensés de passer les examens de fin d'année.

Ce qui bien-sûre n'excluait pas Leïla de devoir rendre sa thèse en fin d'année.

Mr Croupton se tourna vers Dumbledore.

\- Je pense que c'est tout pour le moment, n'est-ce pas, Albus ?

\- Il me semble, répondit Dumbledore qui regardait Mr Croupton d'un air un peu inquiet. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas coucher à Poudlard, cette nuit, Barty ?

\- Non, Dumbledore, merci, je dois retourner au ministère. C'est une période très difficile, très chargée, en ce moment... J'ai laissé le jeune Wistily s'occuper du département pendant mon absence... C'est un jeune homme très enthousiaste... Et même un peu trop pour dire la vérité...

\- Vous prendrez bien un verre avec nous, avant de partir ? proposa Dumbledore.

\- Allons, Barty, faites donc comme moi ! Moi, je reste ! dit Verpey d'un air jovial. Tout se passe à Poudlard, maintenant, c'est beaucoup plus excitant que de retourner au bureau !

\- Je ne crois pas, Ludo, répliqua Croupton.

Il avait retrouvé le ton d'impatience qu'on lui connaissait.

\- Professeur Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Miss Matthews un dernier verre avant d'aller se coucher ? dit Dumbledore.

Mais Madame Maxime avait déjà pris Fleur par les épaules et l'emmenait d'un pas vif. Leïla les entendit parler à toute allure tandis qu'elles retournaient dans la Grande Salle. Karkaroff fit signe à Krum et tous deux sortirent à leur tour de la pièce, mais sans échanger un mot.

\- C'est très gentil à vous, professeur. Mais je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera le plus grand bien, déclina poliment Paige.

\- Harry, Cedric, Leïla je vous suggère d'aller vous coucher, dit Dumbledore en leur adressant un sourire. Je suis sûr que vos camarades de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et de la School Magic vous attendent pour fêter l'événement et il serait vraiment trop dommage de les priver d'une si belle occasion de faire le plus de désordre et de bruit possible.

Harry lança un coup d'œil à Cedric et à Leïla qui approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et ils sortirent ensemble de la pièce.

La Grande Salle était déserte, à présent. La flamme des chandelles faiblissait, éclairant les sourires en dents de scie des citrouilles d'une lueur incertaine, inquiétante.

\- Alors, dit Cedric en esquissant un sourire, on va de nouveau jouer l'un contre l'autre !

\- J'imagine, répondit Harry, incapable d'ajouter un mot.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi... reprit Cedric alors qu'ils atteignaient le hall d'entrée qui n'était plus éclairé que par des torches, en l'absence de la Coupe de Feu. Comment as-tu fait pour mettre ton nom ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis, répondit Harry en levant les yeux vers lui. Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe. J'ai dit la vérité.

\- C'est vrai, dit Leïla qui les avaient suivis. Il dit la vérité, mes pouvoirs ne mentent pas très souvent.

\- Ah... D'accord, dit simplement Cedric. Bon... alors, à demain...

Cedric se dirigea vers une porte, située à droite de l'escalier de marbre. Lentement, Harry monta dans les étages en compagnie de Leïla.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune un boucan retentissait. Leïla resta un quart d'heure avec ses amis à discuter et décida finalement d'aller se coucher. Demain allait être un autre jour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre !  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira !
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M.Burge,
> 
> Isia,


	9. Les Secrets De La Première Tâche

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 7 : Les Secrets De La Première Tâche.

Quand Leïla se réveilla, cette fois dans le lit d'Alyssa, celle-ci n'était plus couchée. Très étonné, car d'habitude c'était elle la première debout, elle se leva en échappant un bâillement qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'autre chose. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle pensa trouver sa meilleure amie mais elle n'était pas là. Très intrigué Leïla se mit sous la douche et tandis que l'eau chaude coulait contre son corps elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder à la soirée d'hier soir, elle avait été choisi comme championne...

Au début ces mots n'avaient pas de sens à ses oreilles, mais maintenant qu'elle se le répétait en boucle ça commençait à prendre sens. Mais le plus étonnant dans toute cette soirée, avait été bien-sûre le choix du ministère de laisser un adolescent de quatorze ans participer à un Tournoi qui était interdit à ceux de moins de dix-sept ans. 

La phrase de Maugrey avait fait travailler ses méninges, elle n'avait rien dit devant tout le monde mais en effet, si son but était de tuer Harry, c'est comme ça qu'elle aurait procédé. Mais qui voulait la mort d'Harry au point de chambouler un système entier ? Elle savait bien qui.  
Au fond elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais été vaincu. Mais tous dans le monde de la sorcellerie le croyait mort.

En même temps imaginer qu'un mage noir terrifiant était toujours vivant réduirait à néant les espoirs de tout le monde. 

Affronter la vérité était parfois difficile, car on voulait s'imaginer que le monde était idyllique...

Leïla resta tant de temps sous la douche, qu'au bout d'un moment elle sentit l'eau devenir aussi froide que le pouvoir d'Alyssa. Elle sortit de la douche et se rappela brutalement la disparition de sa meilleure amie, chose très étrange un dimanche de grasse matinée...

Tandis qu'elle descendait les étages du château dans un jogging et un T-shirt noir de sport en se nouant une tresse, étrangement toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait sur son chemin la regardait bizarrement. Quand Leïla voulu demander s'il y avait un problème ceux-ci la fuyait comme la peste.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au seuil de la porte de la Grande Salle et qu'elle s'apprêtait à renter une tornade châtaigne arriva vers elle, saisi son bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

\- Alyssa, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda Leïla en essayant de se débattre.

\- Il faut que tu viennes, dépêche-toi, répondit Alyssa en ne la lâchant pas. Enzo et Angel nous attendent là-bas.

Leïla n'essaya pas de comprendre, cessa de se débattre contre la poigne de sa meilleure amie et se laissa traîner jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite, où elle découvrit Enzo et Angel adossés contre un arbre.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est là vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi tous les gens que je croise me dévisage depuis ce matin ? interrogea Leïla en les scannant du regard.

\- Tu as dû remarquer que je me suis levé plus tôt ? débuta Alyssa tandis que Leïla hocha la tête d'un signe. Je me suis levé car je me doutais bien que l'épisode d'hier soir n'allait pas rester dans l'ombre...

\- L'épisode d'hier soir ? dit Leïla d'un air sceptique.

\- Ton nom, répondit Angel, tout le monde l'a entendue.

\- Oh, compris enfin Leïla, visiblement la réputation de ma famille va me suivre durant toute ma vie. Et mon frère vous l'avez vu ? Que je le prévienne un minimum.

\- Tu veux prévenir ton frère ? demanda Enzo, stupéfié. Pourquoi ?

\- Même si ont pas les meilleurs amis du monde, il reste mon frère et on fait partie de la même famille.

\- Il a déménagé dans la salle commune des Serpentard à ce qu'ont dit, annonça Alyssa, mais personne ne l'a vu descendre prendre son petit-dèj.

\- Et je suppose que dans tout ça, Harry va vouloir des explications ? fit Leïla, ironique.

\- Je suppose, mais je serais toi je me concentrerais sur la première tâche, répondit Angel.

\- Elle est dans vingt-quatre jours, Ange, informa Leïla, donc ne t'inquiète pas j'ai le temps d'ici là.

\- Tu sais en quoi elle consiste ? s'intéressa Alyssa.

\- Non, pas du tout, on rentrera dans l'arène seulement armé de leurs baguettes pour eux, et de mes pouvoirs pour moi. Ça va être amusant, répondit Leïla la voix chargée de sarcasme.

\- Déjà c'est dans une arène, récapitula Angel, ça veut dire que tu vas être obligé de te battre contre quelqu'un.

\- Ou quelque chose, ajouta Enzo.

\- Merci, les mecs, vous me remontez le moral tout à coup, ironisa Leïla.

Le lendemain alors que les quatre amis prenaient un petit-déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor. Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêtait devant chaque élève de la School Magic et lui donnait un emploi du temps.

\- Miss Blanka, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, professeur, répondit-elle en reposant sa tasse.

\- Votre emploi du temps est ici même. Mais si vous voulez rajouter des matières optionnelles c'est maintenant.

\- Oui, je voudrais prendre soins aux créatures magiques et divination, informa Alyssa.

Le professeur McGonagall tapota l'emploi du temps de sa baguette et les cases encore vierge se remplirent. Elle tendit ensuite le parchemin à la sorcière.

\- Et vous, Mr Myrkur ?

\- Soins aux créatures magique et arithmancie s'il-vous-plaît, soupira Angel.

Le professeur refit le même tour et tendit ensuite l'emploi du temps à Angel.

\- Mr Acano ?

\- Soins aux créatures magiques et études des runes.

Leïla le regarda comme si elle le voyait la première fois. Études des runes ? Ça ne lui correspondait pas du tout.

\- Miss Black ? demanda le professeur Mcgonagall en la sortant de ses songes.

\- Euh...pareil qu'Enzo, répondit celle-ci en secouant la tête.

\- Bien, répondit le professeur de métamorphose en lui tendant le dernier parchemin. Votre premier cours est potions, je vous conseille fortement de ne pas être en retard. La salle de classe est dans les cachots, suivez les sixièmes années de Gryffondor, c'est aussi leur premier cours de la journée.

Puis sans un mot elle s'éloigna, laissant les quatre amis entre eux.

\- Études des runes ? demanda à haute voix Leïla à Enzo.

\- Toi aussi tu l'as pris.

\- Non, mais études des runes ? Tu n'es déjà pas fichu de faire la différence entre un pentagramme et un triquetra. Mais là tu cours à la catastrophe.

\- Je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça et au pire tu seras là, souri Enzo puis il consulta sa montre. Ont feraient mieux d'y aller sinon on va être en retard.

Ils suivirent les jumeaux Weasley qui était avec identifia Leïla, Angelina et Alicia.

\- Vous aussi vous avez potions ? demanda Alicia aux quatre quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

Alyssa et Enzo hochèrent sinistrement la tête.

\- Ah, je comprends. Vous n'aimez pas les potions, commenta Angelina.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'aiment pas ça. C'est juste qu'ils ne sont absolument pas doués, rectifia Angel.

Alyssa et Enzo eurent le même réflexe de lui tirer puérilement la langue.

\- Et bien dans ce cas vous pourrez aussi détester le professeur, compléta Fred.

\- C'est celui qui a un air sinistre et des cheveux noir et gras ? demanda Enzo.

\- En personne, répondit George, mais ne vous en faîtes pas il déteste tout le monde. A part peut-être les Serpentard mais c'est normal, c'est leur directeur de maison.

\- Je sens qu'il va vraiment me haïr, pressentis Alyssa.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de potion dans le cachot pratiquement le plus sinistre que Leïla n'eut jamais vu, ils attendirent que le professeur Rogue leur fasse signe d'entrer.

\- Qu'est que vous attendez ? fit une voix sèche et glaciale qui venait de pointer son nez. Entrez, sortez votre matériel et en silence.

Leïla échangea un regard avec Angel. Ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose, quelle entrée en matière, tandis qu'Alyssa et Enzo soupirait déjà en priant Dieu de les sortir de là.

\- Bien, ceux de Poudlard, vous vous assiérez à gauche de mon bureau, prévint le professeur Rogue, tandis que nos chers invités, prendront place à droite.

Leïla, Alyssa, Angel et Enzo s'assirent côte à côte en silence et sortirent leurs livres en poussant des soupirs. Peut-être qu'en fait leur professeur sénile de la School Magic qui enseignait les potions n'était pas le pire ?

\- Bien, ceux de Poudlard vous retrouverez votre préparation où vous l'avez laissé vendredi soir, les mélanges ont dû normalement bien évoluer au cours du week-end. Vous trouverez toutes les instructions au tableau. Quant à vous, fit le professeur Rogue en se tournant vers les élèves de la School Magic avec un rictus.

\- Votre directrice m'a dit que vous étiez en dernière année et que vous étiez censé être les meilleurs en potions, mais ceci je le jugerais par moi-même, poursuivit le professeur en regardant Alyssa qui avez eu une grimace en entendant le mot "meilleur".

Il fit une pose retourna à son bureau avant de brusquement se retourner faisant virevolter sa cape.

\- Je commencerais donc par un test oral avec des questions. Comment vous appelez vous ? demanda le professeur de potion à Alyssa.

\- Alyssa Blanka, monsieur, répondit-elle en priant pour que ce ne soit pas une question trop dure.

\- Eh bien, Miss Blanka, à quoi sert la racine de Galanga ?

La racine de Galanga ? Elle était sûr d'avoir déjà entendue ça quelque part. Mais où ? Et surtout à quoi cette plante servait ? Aucune idée.

Aide-moi, Enzo, pria silencieusement Alyssa en espérant que son ami entende sa pensée.

Enzo, qui avait deviné la détresse de son amie, entra dans les pensées de Leïla sachant qu'elle avait là, et qu'elle la lui livrerait sans problème avant de transmettre la réponse à Alyssa par télépathie.

-Eh bien j'attends, s'impatienta le professeur de potions. Où peut-être ignorez-vous ce que c'est ?

\- Non, monsieur, répondit Alyssa soulagé d'avoir entendu la voix de son ami quelques secondes plus tôt dans sa tête. La racine de Galanga sert le plus souvent à briser les envoûtements ou les sorts. Mais elle peut avoir, avec d'autres ingrédients, une autre utilité.

\- Réponse très minime. Mais je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment espérer plus de vous. Bien passons à une autre question, Miss Black.

S'il aimait recaler les gens ce n'était pas son jour, pensa Leïla sachant qu'elle était excellente dans cette matière.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'alchémille ? demanda le professeur Rogue avec un rictus.

\- Il s'agit de la plante magique des alchimistes du Moyen Age qui a permis la préparation de l'élixir de longue vie et de la pierre philosophale, répondit aussitôt Leïla, également appelée "Le Manteau de Notre-Dame". Cette plante restaure le corps éthérique et procure un sommeil réparateur, il faut la brûler sur du charbon de bois avec des feuilles de menthe dans la chambre à coucher afin de passer une bonne nuit.

Même si le professeur aux cheveux gras avait paru étonné il ne l'exprima pas et décida plutôt de lui lancer un regard furieux.

\- Et l'archangélique ? cracha le maître des potions.

\- Selon la légende, c'est l'Archange Raphaël qui fit don de cette herbe à un moine et lui en révéla en même temps ses inestimables vertus protectrices et magiques, expliqua la brune, par exemple du jus d'angélique jeté dans l'eau attirera tous les poissons de la rivière ou du lac. Brûlées sur des braises, les tiges dégagent une fumée aromatique qui plonge ceux qui la respirent dans des états visionnaires. Ses vertus vantées par les Anciens étaient vraiment miraculeuses, jusqu'au pouvoir d'éloigner la peste. Neutraliser l'effet des poisons et venins, ainsi que de prolonger la durée de vie. C'est pour cela que certains ecclésiastiques n'hésitèrent pas à l'appeler "l'Herbe du Saint Esprit". Utilisée en encens, elle favorise les arts divinatoires, les prémonitions et procure la paix et l'harmonie.

Cette fois le professeur Rogue ne lui dit rien mais lui lança un second regard furibond. Il se précipita, aux plus grands bonheurs d'Alyssa, vers Sleek qui discutait à voix basse avec Will tandis que Liam à sa gauche soupirait tristement après avoir quitté du regard sa sœur jumelle.

La suite du cours parut comme un enfer aux yeux de tous, même Angel eut le tic de secouer sa jambe, signe d'impatience. La cloche sonna enfin ce qui parût au bout de deux éternités.

\- C'est quoi notre prochain cours ? demanda Alyssa à Enzo en le voyant sortir son emploi du temps.

\- Soins aux créatures magiques, répondit Enzo en consultant le parchemin.

Les jumeaux Weasley les accompagnèrent jusqu'aux serres de botaniques, où ils avaient cours, avant de se diriger, comme ont leurs avaient expliqué, vers la cabane de Hagrid, le garde-chasse.

\- Tiens, vous allez en cours de soins aux créatures magiques ? s'exclama Hermione en débarquant à côté d'eux avec Harry apparemment ils remontaient au château.

\- Ouais on vient de chez Rogue, informa Leïla en grimaçant.

\- Aïe, fit Harry en faisant une grimace à son tour.

\- Il me hait apparemment.

\- Bienvenu au club, dit-il sombrement.

\- On doit y aller. On se voit plus tard, dit Angel.

Ils leur firent un geste de la main et continuèrent leurs chemins, quand ils arrivèrent aux bordures des arbres de la forêt interdite en compagnie d'élèves de septièmes années de Serpentard, Hagrid le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques les attendaient

\- Bonjour à tous, clama-t-il, pour nos invités je suis Rubeus Hagrid, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Vu que c'est votre premier cours, et que votre directrice n'a pas eu le temps de me donner de précision sur votre niveau, je vous propose de commencer par une créature très connu mais très rare dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Mais aussi très dangereuse, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas cette créature avec moi.

Il fit une pose en regardant tous les élèves qui étaient très impressionné, sûrement plus par sa carrure que par son discours. Leïla se demanda quelle était cette créature mais dans sa tête des dizaines de noms défilèrent. Ils y avaient beaucoup de créatures ayant cette description.

\- Mais pour voir votre niveau, je vais vous donnez un descriptif et vous me donnerez la réponse. Les Serpentard vous autre, ne répondez pas, compris ?

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête et Hagrid commença à énumérer les indices :

\- C'est très long. Il ne supporte pas un certain cri, il peut vivre très longtemps, ses armes sont extrêmement dangereuses et si quelqu'un a le malheur de se blesser un seul remède pourra le sauver. Vous voyez ce que c'est ?

Plusieurs élèves se regardèrent déconcerté, ne voyant pas quelle était la créature. Leïla elle-même n'aurait pas su ce que c'était si le deuxième et le dernier indice n'était pas là. Mais une seule créature comportait toutes ces précisions, et Angel lui aussi avait compris tandis qu'Enzo et Alyssa échangeaient un regard éloquent en haussant les épaules. Angel lui fit signe de répondre.

\- Le Basilic, j'imagine, dit Leïla dans le silence le plus complet.

\- Très bien. Excellent, euh...

\- Leïla Black, informa la sorcière.

\- Bien-sûre, la championne de la School Magic, répondit Hagid en souriant. Pouvez-vous nous dire comment vous l'avez reconnu et ce que savez-vous sur cette créature ?

\- Je l'ai reconnu grâce au cri du coq, si mes souvenirs son bon qu'il ne supporte pas. Et le seul remède qu'il existe est une larme de phénix, très difficile à obtenir. Car si dans les trois minutes qui suivent la morsure il ne vous l'est pas administré vous mourrez. Et oh pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris ce qu'ai le Basilic, c'est un serpent géant de je ne sais plus combien de mètres qui vit plusieurs centaines, voire milliers d'années.

\- Bien. Très bien, félicita Hagrid fier qu'une élève s'intéresse autant à son cours. Autre chose peut-être ?

\- Oui. Un Basilic naît d'un œuf de poule couvé d'un crapaud. Il est aussi surnommé roi des serpents du a sa taille gigantesque. Les araignées ont peur de lui, et bien-sûre si on croise son regard on meurt directement étant donné qu'il est mortel. À part si on ne voit que son reflet et dans ce cas, la personne se pétrifie, mais la mandragore peut remédier à cela. Ce n'ai sûrement pas chose aisée d'en tuer un, sachant que si vous le regardez-vous mourrez, mais si vous ne le regardez pas et qu'il vous injecte son venin vous mourrez aussi. Il ne doit pas en rester beaucoup et personnellement ce n'est pas pour me déplaire et je crois également que seul un fourchelang puissent se faire obéir du Basilic, comme tous les serpents d'ailleurs.

\- Bien, très bien même, déclara Hagrid en la regardant admirativement. Pour plus de détail sur ceci, vous irez à la bibliothèque et même, je pense que les élèves de Poudlard n'ont pas oubliée l'incident d'y il y a deux ans...

Le cours continua sur le Basilic. Mais la plupart des élèves ne voulaient pas savoir toutes ces informations, sûrement par peur des cauchemars qu'ils puissent causer la nuit.

Au dîner du soir quand les quatre amis descendirent du quatrième étage ils se frottaient les yeux et essayaient d'étouffer quelques bâillements.

\- Vous avez eu cours avec Binns, non ? interrogea Harry quand Leïla s'installa à côté de lui la tête fatiguée.

\- Ouais, je ne pensais pas qu'un cours sur la révolte des gobelins pouvait-être aussi ennuyant, répondit Enzo en se plaçant a la droite de Leïla.

\- Ça a été vos premiers cours de la journée ? demanda Hermione en se servant du ragoût.

\- Ça dépend lesquels. Rogue me hait profondément et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aime quand un prof fait ça, dit ironiquement Leïla en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Enzo.

\- Il hait tout le monde ne t'en fait pas Leïla, rassura Hermione.

\- Sinon à part les potions ?

\- On a eu deux heures d'ennui en histoire de la magie, je commence à regretter ce bon vieux monsieur Hector, commenta Alyssa.

\- Toi qui aime dormir sa devait ne pas te déranger, répondit Angel.

\- Vous aussi vous avez étudié les scroutt à pétard avec Hagrid ? demanda sombrement Harry.

\- Vu que je ne sais pas ce que sais, je suppose que la réponse est non, plaisanta Alyssa, non, nous avons vu le Basilic.

\- Le Basilic ? s'exclamèrent les deux Gryffondor.

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs comment tu savais tout ça, Leïla ? demanda Alyssa.

Mais Leïla avait sombré dans le sommeil, appuyé contre l'épaule d'Enzo. Celui-ci la secoua légèrement pour la réveiller.

\- Quoi ?! grogna-t-elle en redressant quelque peu.

\- On t'a demandé comment ça se faisait que tu en connaissais autant sur le Basilic, répéta Angel en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je te rappelle qui est mon père ? murmura Leïla, je sais tout ça grâce à des bouquins c'est tout. Puis excuse-moi, la description n'est pas très difficile. Un regard qui peut tuer ou pétrifier, qui vit plusieurs centaines d'années et un seul remède contre son poison ? Ce n'est pas très difficile, il vous aurait dit que seul un fourchelang pouvait le contrôler tout le monde aurait trouvé. Je suis juste plus rapide à la détente.

La suite du repas se fit dans le calme, se fut seulement quand Alyssa demanda quel était le malaise que Harry et Hermione expliquèrent l'incident de la Chambre des Secrets tout en évitant de mentionner Tom Jedusor.

\- Sympa votre école. Entre un serpent géant qui rode dans vos canalisations. Un ancien prof qui est un loup-garou et un chien à trois têtes dans une salle de classe, ironisa Enzo, vraiment très sympa. Ça me ferait presque regretter le cavalier sans tête de Zachary.

\- Leïla, interpella Harry, je pourrais te parler tout à l'heure ?

\- Désolé, Harry, mais je n'ai pas le temps ce soir je dois bosser sur ma thèse, évita Leïla sachant de quoi le survivant voulait parler.

\- Très bien, un autre jour, répondit Harry en cachant mal son mécontentement.

Leïla, qui était désormais obligé de travailler sur sa thèse remonta à la salle commune avec Alyssa pendant que les deux garçons finissaient de manger. Elles s'installèrent devant la table basse, sortirent et ouvrirent leurs livres et commencèrent à travailler en silence tournant quelques fois les pages de leurs grimoires.

\- Vous travaillez sur quoi ? demanda Hermione en arrivant à côté d'elles.

\- Thèse sur des démons pour l'examen finale, marmonna Alyssa en effaçant trois lignes qu'elle venait d'écrire.

\- Des démons ? Je ne connais pas grand-chose. Vous pouvez me raconter ?

\- Actuellement je travaille sur le démon Tempus, répondit Alyssa sans quitter son devoir des yeux. C'est un démon de niveau supérieur qui a le contrôle sur le temps. Et qui a indirectement débouché sur la mort de Prue Halliwell, la sœur aînée de notre directrice. Ce qui constitue un événement pratiquement impossible et en plus cela me permet de dire quelques lignes sur la Source.

\- La Source ? demanda interloquée Hermione.

\- Pour vous c'est l'équivalent de votre bon vieux Voldemort, commenta Leïla cyniquement en rajoutant un détail sur son parchemin.

Leïla vu Hermione avoir un frisson et une grimace.

\- Désolé, j'oublie que vous êtes susceptible sur le nom...ajouta-elle.

\- Et toi, tu travailles sur quel démon ? interrogea Hermione en essayant de lorgner sur le devoir de Leïla.

\- Laisse tomber tu ne le sauras pas. Même nous on a essayé depuis le début de l'année, dit Alyssa en prenant son livre. Et elle ne veut pas nous le dire.

Quelques jours passèrent et alors que Leïla était en cours d'études des runes avec Enzo une première année de Poudlard se présenta dans la classe de madame Babbling.

\- Excusez-moi madame. Mais je dois prévenir Leïla Black qu'elle est attendu dans une salle de classe pour le Tournoi, couina la première année très impressionnée.

\- Oh mais bien-sûr, naturellement, répondit en souriant madame Babbling. Leïla, pour le prochain cours je vous demanderais trente centimètres sur les runes de protections.

\- Oui, madame, soupira Leïla en abandonnant Enzo à son sort et suivit l'élève de Poudlard.

La première année la mena devant une petite salle de classe avant de précipitamment faire demi-tour. Leïla poussa un soupir et toqua avant que la voix de Dumbledore lui dise d'entrée.

\- Oh Leïla, c'est parfait nous n'attendions plus que toi, s'exclama enjouée le professeur Dumbledore en l'invitant à entrer.

La plupart des tables avaient été repoussées au fond de la pièce, laissant un grand espace libre au milieu. Trois des tables étaient disposées bout à bout devant le tableau noir et recouvertes d'une étoffe de velours. Derrière les tables, cinq chaises étaient alignées. Paige, assise sur l'une d'elles, parlait à une sorcière que Leïla ne connaissait pas et qui était vêtue d'une robe d'un rosé foncé...

Viktor Krum, aussi renfrogné que d'habitude, se tenait debout dans un coin, sans parler à personne. Cedric et Fleur, en revanche, étaient en grande conversation. Fleur avait l'air beaucoup plus heureuse, à présent. Elle ne cessait de rejeter la tête en arrière, faisant briller sa longue chevelure blonde de ses éclats argentés. Un homme à la bedaine avantageuse tenait à la main un gros appareil photo noir d'où s'échappait un filet de fumée et regardait Fleur du coin de l'oeil. Harry se balançait un pied sur l'autre, tandis que monsieur Verpey lui faisait un monologue des plus distrayant...

\- Bien. L'examen des baguettes va pouvoir commencer, s'écria Dumbledore en regagnant sa place.

\- L'examen des baguettes ? demanda Leïla ne sachant pas ce qu'elle venait faire dans cette histoire.

\- Oui, bien-sûre, toi tu n'en as pas besoin, expliqua Paige en se levant en désignant la personne assise à côté d'elle. Mais tu es là pour les photos.

\- Ah d'accord, répondit Leïla n'étant guerre enthousiasmée par une séance photos avec Rita Sketter, l'envoyé du journal.

Elle avait une coiffure compliquée, composée de boucles étrangement rigides qui offraient un curieux contraste avec son visage à la large mâchoire. Elle portait des lunettes à la monture incrustée de pierres précieuses et ses doigts épais, crispés sur un sac à main en crocodile, se terminaient par des ongles de cinq centimètres, recouverts d'un vernis cramoisi.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais demander quelques petites choses à Harry avant de commencer ? dit-elle à Ludo Verpey, sans cesser de regarder fixement Harry. C'est le plus jeune champion... ça ajouterait un peu de couleur...

\- Mais bien-sûre ! s'écria Verpey. Si Harry n'y voit pas d'objections ?

\- Heu..., dit Harry.

\- Merveilleux, coupa Rita Skeeter.

Un instant plus tard, ses ongles rouges en forme de serres se refermaient avec une force surprenante sur le bras de Harry. Elle l'emmena hors de la pièce et ouvrit une petite porte dans le couloir.

Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que Dumbledore eut l'idée de les ramener. Leïla pris place à coté de Fleur sur une des chaises à côté de la porte. Tandis que Harry revenait s'asseoir près de Cédric, en ayant l'air d'avoir combattu un féroce ennemi. Cinq des six juges était déjà installé derrière la table recouverte de velours.

Rita Skeeter alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Leïla la vit sortir son matériel, sucer l'extrémité de sa plume et la poser en équilibre sur le parchemin.

\- Je vous présente Mr Ollivander, dit Dumbledore en s'adressant aux champions.

Il s'était assis à la table avec les autres juges.

\- Mr Ollivander va vérifier vos baguettes magiques pour s'assurer qu'elles sont en bon état de fonctionnement avant le Tournoi.

Leïla regarda autour de lui et vit avec une réaction de surprise un vieux sorcier aux grands yeux pâles qui se tenait debout près de la fenêtre.

\- Mademoiselle Delacour, pourriez-vous venir la première, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Mr Ollivander en s'avançant dans l'espace libre aménagé au milieu de la pièce.

Fleur Delacour s'approcha de Mr Ollivander et lui tendit sa baguette.

\- Mmmmmm..., murmura-t-il.

Il fit tourner la baguette magique entre ses longs doigts, comme un bâton de majorette. La baguette projeta des étincelles rosées et or.

\- Oui, dit-il à voix basse, en l'examinant soigneusement. Vingt-trois centimètres trois quarts... très rigide... Bois de rose... Avec, à l'intérieur... oh, mais oui...

\- Un cheveu de Vélane, dit Fleur. Il appartenait à ma grand-mère.

\- Oui, dit Mr Ollivander, oui, je n'ai jamais utilisé moi-même de cheveux de Vélane, bien entendu. Je trouve qu'ils donnent aux baguettes un très mauvais caractère... Mais chacun ses préférences et si celle-ci vous convient...

Du bout des doigts, Mr Ollivander caressa la baguette sur toute sa longueur, vérifiant qu'elle ne comportait ni bosses, ni éraflures. Puis il murmura :

\- Orchideus ! et un bouquet de fleurs jaillit à son extrémité. Très bien, très bien, elle fonctionne parfaitement, dit Mr Ollivander qui prit le bouquet et le donna à Fleur en même temps que sa baguette. Mr Diggory, à vous, s'il vous plaît.

Fleur retourna s'asseoir et sourit à Cedric en le croisant.

\- Ah, celle-ci, c'est l'une des miennes, n'est-ce pas ? dit Mr Ollivander d'un ton beaucoup plus enthousiaste lorsque Cedric lui eut tendu sa baguette. Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. Elle contient un seul crin d'une licorne mâle particulièrement magnifique... Un animal qui mesurait plus de quatre mètres de longueur. Il a failli m'éventrer avec sa corne lorsque je lui ai arraché un crin de sa queue. Voyons cette baguette... Trente centimètres et demi... en frêne... d'une très agréable souplesse. Elle est en excellent état... Vous l'entretenez régulièrement ?

\- Je l'ai cirée la nuit dernière, dit Cedric avec un sourire.

Mr Ollivander fit sortir de la baguette de Cedric des anneaux de fumée argentée, déclara qu'elle était en excellent état et demanda :

\- Mr Krum, s'il vous plaît.

Viktor Krum se leva et s'avança vers Mr Ollivander de sa démarche gauche, les épaules voûtées, les pieds en canard. Il tendit sa baguette et resta là, l'air maussade, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier.

\- Mmmmm..., murmura Mr Ollivander. A moins que je ne me trompe, il s'agit d'une création de Gregorovitch ? Un excellent fabricant de baguettes, bien que son style ne soit jamais vraiment ce que je... enfin...

Il leva la baguette et l'examina minutieusement en la retournant lentement devant ses yeux.

\- Oui... Bois de charme avec un nerf de coeur de dragon ? lança-t-il à Krum qui approuva d'un signe de tête. Plus épaisse que la moyenne... Très rigide... Vingt-cinq centimètres et demi... Avis !

Avec une détonation semblable à celle d'un pistolet, la baguette en bois de charme projeta une volée de petits oiseaux qui s'envolèrent en pépiant et s'échappèrent par la fenêtre ouverte dans le ciel humide, où brillait un soleil d'automne.

\- Bien, dit Mr Ollivander en rendant sa baguette à Krum. Il ne nous reste donc plus que... Mr Potter.

Harry se leva et s'avança vers Mr Ollivander à qui il tendit sa baguette.

\- Aaaah, oui, dit Mr Ollivander, ses yeux pâles brillant d'un éclat soudain. Oui, oui, oui, je m'en souviens très bien.

Mr Ollivander passa plus de temps à examiner la baguette de Harry que celle des autres.

Finalement, il en fit jaillir une fontaine de vin et la rendit à Harry en déclarant qu'elle était en parfait état. Avant de finalement s'avancer vers Leïla.

\- A nous deux donc, Miss Black, annonça-t-il avec un sourire. Je sais que vous ne possédez pas de baguette, mais j'aimerai tout de même avoir un petit aperçu de vos pouvoirs.

\- Sans problème, répondit Leïla en se levant.

Elle scruta du regard la pièce avant de se mettre à une bonne distance de la fenêtre. Elle déploya son bras et fit un geste comme si elle chassait une mouche et les portes de la fenêtre se fermèrent brusquement.

\- Oh oh, chantonna Mr Ollivander tandis que Leïla rouvrait la fenêtre. Bien-sûr la télékinésie. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en faire pareil, avez-vous un autre pouvoir ?

\- Oui, l'empathie. Je peux ressentir les émotions des personnes que je souhaite, pour vous le montrez pourrais-je me concentrer sur l'un de vous ?

\- Fait le sur moi Leïla, approuva Paige, après tout ce ne sera pas la première fois que je suis exposé à l'empathie.

Leïla ferma les yeux et se concentra sur Paige. Dans sa tête il ne restait plus que Paige dans la pièce. Elle devait briser ses barrières, quand elle eut enfin réussi un torrent d'émotions la subjugua. Enfin elle rouvrit les yeux mais comme une force invisible elle se retrouva projeter contre le mur de derrière.

\- Leïla ! s'inquiéta sa directrice en s'avança vers elle, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, rassura-t-elle, vous avez restaurez vos barrières au moment où je quittais votre esprit. Je n'ai pas fait assez attention, j'oublie que vous êtes une des sœurs Halliwell et que votre esprit est aussi puissant qu'un fondateur

\- Une des sœurs Halliwell ! s'écria Rita Skeeter. Ce sera parfait pour l'article.

Paige lui lança un regard noir mais ne rajouta rien pour se recentrer sur son élève.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, professeur. C'est plutôt pour vous que je m'inquiète, répondit-elle en se relevant, vous ressentez de l'inquiétude, de la peur et un amour fort pour votre famille. Je suppose que vous avez peur pour vos sœurs et vos neveux ?

\- Il faut vraiment que je renforce mon esprit, se contenta de répondre Paige en souriant. Merci, Leïla.

\- Voilà, ce sont les deux pouvoirs que je possède, dit Leïla en se retournant vers Mr Ollivander et les juges.

\- Merci à tous, dit Dumbledore en se levant à la table des juges. Vous pouvez retourner en classe, à présent – ou peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous alliez directement dîner puisque les cours sont sur le point de se terminer...

Leïla se prépara à partir, mais l'homme qui avait un appareil photo à la main se leva d'un bond et toussota.

\- Les photos, Dumbledore, les photos ! s'écria précipitamment Verpey. Les juges et les champions ensemble. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Rita ?

\- Heu... Oui, d'accord, commençons par les photos de groupe, dit Rita Skeeter, dont le regard s'était à nouveau posé sur Harry puis successivement sur Leïla. Ensuite on prendra peut-être quelques photos individuelles.

La séance de pose dura longtemps. Madame Maxime projetait son ombre sur tout le monde, quel que fût l'endroit où elle se plaçait et le photographe ne parvenait pas à prendre suffisamment de recul pour l'avoir tout entière dans son cadre. Finalement, elle dut s'asseoir au milieu des autres qui restèrent debout. Karkaroff ne cessait d'entortiller l'extrémité de son bouc autour de son doigt pour former une boucle bien nette. Krum essayait de se dérober en se cachant à moitié derrière les autres. Le photographe tenait beaucoup à avoir Fleur et Leïla en premier plan, mais Rita Skeeter ne cessait de pousser Harry en avant pour être sûre qu'il soit bien mis en valeur. Puis elle insista pour qu'on prenne des photos individuelles de chacun des champions. Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, tout le monde put repartir.

Leïla gagna la Grande Salle en compagnie de Harry avant que celle-ci rejoigne ses amis, assis au milieu de table. Elle ne parla pas beaucoup se contentant de dire ce qui c'était passé avec l'événement de ses pouvoirs. En sortant de la salle de classe elle s'était concentrée sur Rita Sketter et avait réussi à briser ses barrières mentales comme si elle avait été en sucre. Et ce qu'elle avait pu en tirer n'était pas très bon. Elle avait ressenti un sentiment de victoire et de tricherie.

Mais ce sentiment devint vrai plus de deux semaines après l'examen des baguettes. Alors qu'elle passait devant la table des Serdaigle, elle vit un petit deuxième année lire La Gazette des sorciers. Mais ce fut le gros titre imprimé en gros caractères et la photo qui la surplombait qui la choqua le plus. Elle arracha l'exemplaire des mains du deuxième année sous ses protestation, mais un seul regard de Leïla suffit à le faire taire. Elle reporta son attention sur le journal et lu:

Leïla Black, de famille avec le criminel en fuite Sirius Black ?

Elle regarda ensuite la photo d'elle que le photographe avait pris lors des photos individuelles. Elle chercha ensuite quelqu'un du regard dans la Grande Salle, quand elle trouva elle se mit à marcher à grand pas et ferme vers la table des Serpentard, elle se pencha alors vers son frère les mains sur la table des Serpentard.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fichu ? cracha Liam entre ses dents.

\- Oui, c'est bien connu, j'aime me descendre moi-même, rétorqua Leïla sur le même ton.

\- T'as lu l'article ? demanda Liam en regardant craintivement les autres élèves.

\- Non, rien que la première page me rend malade. Je peux savoir comment elle a eu ses informations ?

\- Tu crois que j'y suis pour quelque chose ? ricana Liam en la pointa du doigt. Je ne descendrai pas ma famille, même si c'était pour te descendre, toi.

\- J'espère que tu n'y es vraiment pour rien, répondit Leïla avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner le journal toujours dans les mains.

Elle monta à la tour d'astronomie quand elle fut assise sur la barrière elle ouvrit le journal et commença à lire l'article :

Leïla Black, de famille avec le criminel en fuite Sirius Black ?

Leïla Black et Sirius Black, de famille ? La championne de la School Magic et élève de Paige Matthews Halliwell, benjamine des sœurs Halliwell et du Pouvoir des Trois, n'a pas pipé un mot malgré le fait de lui avoir demandé. Le criminel dénommé Sirius Black échappé de la prison d'Azkaban, condamné pour le meurtre de douze moldus lors de la nuit de la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et en fuite depuis un an, pourrais-être de famille avec la championne de la School Magic ? Pour l'instant ne nous savons pas grand-chose de Leïla Black à part le fait qu'elle est d'origine Américaine. Mais un élève anonyme nous a donné plus d'informations, cet élève nous a appris qu'elle est née d'un certain Valentin Black et Evangelyne Black. Possédant un manoir en Amérique, mais reste un doute car aucun Valentin ou Evangelyne n'est originaire des Black. Ou alors est-ce parce que un des deux a été renié de la famille comme beaucoup dans ces vieilles familles de sang-purs ? Mais nous en sauront bientôt plus. 

Votre journaliste Rita Skeeter.

Leïla fut envahie d'un sentiment de colère et de rage. Quel élève lui avait donné toutes ces informations ? Et puis elle n'avait pas parlé à Rita Skeeter comment elle pouvait dire "N'a pas pipé un mot malgré le fait de lui avoir demandé." ? Le sentiment de tricherie et de victoire qu'elle avait ressenti s'expliquait maintenant.

Quand elle retrouva Alyssa, Angel et Enzo sa colère ne se calma pas pour autant. Et Enzo devait avoir lu dans ses pensées pour pouvoir lui adresser un hochement de tête pour avoir compris ce qui se passait.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais avec Harry maintenant ? demanda désespérée Leïla.

\- Je pense que tu devrais lui parler, répondit Alyssa, tu as déjà assez joué au chat et à la souris.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Alyssa, approuva Angel, je pense que le temps est venu de lui dire.

\- Toute la vérité ?

\- Non, seulement ce lien qui est en train de se renforcer dans les journaux, conseilla Enzo.

\- Très bien, capitula Leïla, je dois aller bosser pour la première tâche du Tournoi.

Faute d'avoir négliger les recherches sur les sorts, formules et potions qui pourrait l'aider elle dut renoncer à la sortie qu'organisait Poudlard dans le village sorcier d'à côté pour travailler. Grâce à la permission de Paige elle put avoir accès à la salle de potions pour préparer un philtre qui était censé l'aider. Elle passa les deux prochains jours à travailler. Le soir, crevée par le travail des trois derniers jours, elle décida de sortir prendre l'air. Ses amis étaient depuis longtemps coucher. Elle se leva, s'étira et sortit du château en faisant attention à ne pas se faire prendre par les préfets et les professeurs.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de voir Hagrid, dans un horrible costume marron avec une fleur en boutonnière et Madame Maxime, s'avancer vers la forêt interdite. Elle décida de les suivre en restant à bonne distance. Quand elle entra dans la forêt interdite les arbres écarté et sinistre l'accueillit, elle avait déjà vu des forêts comme celle-ci. Au bout de vingt minutes Hagrid et Madame Maxime s'arrêtèrent.

Leïla entendit soudain quelque chose, c'étaient des voix d'hommes qui criaient... puis un rugissement assourdissant retentit dans la nuit...

Hagrid entraîna Madame Maxime derrière un bosquet d'arbres et s'arrêta là. Leïla les rattrapa et attendit à bonne distance derrière eux. Pendant un instant, elle crut voir des feux de joie autour desquels plusieurs personnes s'affairaient. Mais en regardant mieux, elle resta bouche bée.

Des scorpions.

Cinq énormes scorpions à l'air féroce se dressaient sur leurs pattes à l'intérieur d'un enclos fermé par d'épaisses planches de bois. La queue prête attaquer qui que ce soit ayant envie d'approcher, ils rugissaient, mugissaient, soufflant par leur gueule ouverte, hérissée de crocs acérés, des torrents de feu qui jaillissaient. Leïla reconnu toutes de suite de quelle sortes scorpions ils s'agissaient. C'était des scorpions cracheurs de feu. Ils avaient une arme mortelle à chaque bout du corps. L'un d'eux, d'une couleur bleu argenté, grognait et claquait des mâchoires en essayant de mordre les sorciers qui l'entouraient. Un autre, à la carapace verte et lisses, se tortillait en tous sens, piétinant le sol de toute sa puissance.

Un troisième, de couleur rouge, la tête couronnée d'une curieuse frange d'épines dorées, crachait des nuages de feu en forme de champignon. Le jaune quant à lui n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier le réveil. Enfin, celui qui se trouvait le plus près d'eux était noir, gigantesque, et sa silhouette était menaçante.

Une trentaine de sorciers, sept ou huit pour chaque scorpion, essayaient de les contrôler, tirant sur les chaînes attachées à d'épaisses sangles de cuir qui leur entouraient les pattes et le corps.

Fasciné, Leïla leva la tête et vit, loin au-dessus de lui, les yeux du scorpion noir, les pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat, exorbités par la peur ou la rage, elle n'aurait su le dire... la créature produisait un bruit horrible, un hurlement aigu, lugubre...

\- Attention Hagrid, n'approchez pas ! cria un sorcier près de la palissade, tirant de toutes ses forces sur la chaîne qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ils peuvent cracher du feu jusqu'à une distance de six mètres ! Ce Androctonus Crassicauda peut même aller jusqu'à douze mètres.

\- C'est magnifique ! dit Hagrid d'une voix émue.

\- Il faut les calmer ! s'exclama un autre sorcier. Sortilèges de Stupéfixion ! Je compte jusqu'à trois !

Leïla vit chacun des sorciers qui entouraient les scorpions sortir sa baguette magique.

\- Stupéfix ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Les sortilèges de Stupéfixion jaillirent de leurs baguettes comme des fusées enflammées, explosant en gerbes d'étoiles sur les carapaces des cinq scorpions.

Leïla vit celui qui était le plus proche d'eux osciller dangereusement sur ses pattes de derrière. Ses mâchoires s'ouvrirent largement et son hurlement s'évanouit dans le silence. Sa gueule fumait toujours mais ne jetaient plus de flammes. Puis, très lentement, l'énorme masse de muscles et la carapace du scorpion noir s'affaissa et s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Leïla aurait juré que sa chute avait fait trembler les arbres, derrière elle.

Les gardiens des scorpions abaissèrent leurs baguettes magiques et s'avancèrent vers les créatures inertes dont chacune avait la taille d'une petite colline. Ils se hâtèrent de resserrer les chaînes et de les attacher soigneusement à des piquets en fer qu'ils enfoncèrent profondément dans le sol à l'aide de leurs baguettes magiques.

\- Vous voulez regarder de plus près ? demanda Hagrid à Madame Maxime d'un ton enthousiaste.

Tous deux s'approchèrent de la palissade. Leïla s'approcha un peu et le sorcier qui avait averti Hagrid de rester à distance se retourna.

\- Ça va, Hagrid ? demanda-t-il essoufflé, en s'avançant vers eux. Ça devrait bien se passer, maintenant. On leur a fait prendre une potion de Sommeil pour les amener ici. On pensait que ce serait mieux qu'ils se réveillent dans le noir et dans le calme. Mais, comme vous avez vu, ils n'étaient pas contents, pas contents du tout...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez comme espèces ? demanda Hagrid en regardant le plus proche des scorpions – celui qui était noir – avec une expression proche de la vénération.

Les yeux de la créature étaient encore entrouverts et Leïla vit un éclat jaune briller sous sa paupière noire et plissée.

\- Ça, c'est Androctonus Crassicauda. Le plus petit, là-bas, c'est un Leiurus Quinquestriatus, celui qui a une couleur gris-bleu, c'est un Androctonus Mauretanicus, le jaune lui est un Buthus Occitanus, et le rouge, un Hottentotta Tamulus.

Le sorcier regarda autour de lui. Madame Maxime longeait la palissade en observant avec intérêt les scorpions stupéfixés.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous alliez venir avec elle Hagrid, dit le sorcier les sourcils froncés, les champions ne doivent pas savoir ce qui les attend, elle va sûrement avertir la concurrente de

Beauxbâtons, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- J'ai seulement pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir de les voir, répondit Hagrid avec un haussement d'épaules, en contemplant les scorpions d'un air extasié.

\- Vraiment très romantique, comme promenade au clair de lune, fit remarquer le sorcier en hochant la tête.

-Cinq scorpions... dit Hagrid. Alors, il y en a un pour chaque champion, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils doivent faire ? Les combattre ?

\- Simplement réussir à passer devant eux, je crois, répondit le sorcier. Nous serons prêts à intervenir avec des sortilèges d'Extinction si les choses tournent mal. Ce sont toutes des femelles. Ils voulaient des mères en train de couver, je ne sais pas pourquoi... En tout cas, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de celui qui tombera sur le Androctonus Crassicauda. Il est aussi dangereux derrière que devant. Regardez...

Le sorcier montra la queue du Androctonus Crassicauda et Leïla vit qu'elle était hérissée de longues pointes sur lequel s'ajoutait le poison mortel couleur bronze qui se dressaient sur toute sa longueur, séparées de quelques centimètres les unes des autres.

Cinq des camarades du sorcier s'approchèrent du scorpion en vacillant sous le poids d'un tas d'énormes œufs semblables à des pierres grises, qu'ils portaient sur une couverture déployée dont chacun tenait un bout. Ils déposèrent délicatement la couverture à côté du Androctonus Crassicauda, sous les yeux de Hagrid qui laissa échapper un gémissement d'envie.

\- Je les ai fait compter, Hagrid, dit le sorcier d'un ton très sérieux. Comment va Harry ? ajouta-t-il.

\- Très bien, répondit Hagrid sans quitter du regard les œufs de scorpions.

\- J'espère qu'il ira toujours aussi bien après avoir affronté ça, dit le sorcier d'un air sombre, en contemplant les créatures enfermées dans l'enclos. Je n'ai pas osé raconter à ma mère ce qu'il devait accomplir comme première tâche, elle se fait déjà un sang d'encre pour lui.

Le sorcier se mit alors à imiter la voix anxieuse de sa mère :

\- Comment ont-ils pu le laisser participer à ce Tournoi ! Il est beaucoup trop jeune ! Je croyais qu'ils ne risquaient rien, je croyais qu'il y avait un âge minimum ! Elle était en larmes après avoir lu l'article sur lui dans La Gazette du sorcier. Il pleure toujours en pensant à ses parents ! Oh, le pauvre garçon, je ne savais pas !

Leïla comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un frère de Ron, ayant discuté avec Harry de ses liens avec la famille Weasley et Charlie était le seul qui travaillait avec les créatures dangereuses.

Leïla décida de retourner au château ne pouvant plus supporter ce spectacle. Voyant que Hagrid était suffisamment occupé par les cinq scorpions et par Madame Maxime pour ne pas se faire prendre, elle fit demi-tour sans bruit, et le plus rapidement possible reprit le chemin du château où elle monta à la tour d'astronomie. Ressassant les événements de cette soirée. Sortir devait lui vider la tête, finalement elle était revenue plus pleine que jamais. Comment elle allait pouvoir affronter ça ? En général elle n'avait pas peur, mais là ils en demandaient beaucoup. C'est alors qu'elle comprit pourquoi le Tournoi avait été supprimé...

Quelques minutes plus tard elle décida d'aller se coucher, racontant demain à ses amis tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle descendit de la tour et se mit à marcher vers la tour des Gryffondor quand elle franchit le portrait une voix se fit entendre :

\- ...elle s'est volatilisée en Albanie et c'est précisément là que se serait caché Voldemort, si l'on en croit les rumeurs...

Leïla sentit son sang se glacer à l'intérieur de ses veines en reconnaissant cette voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis des années...Elle s'avança juste assez pour voir Harry près de la cheminée parler à quelqu'un. Mais celui-ci sentant qu'il y avait quelqu'un, se retourna.

\- Leïla ! Qu'est que tu fais ici ?! demanda Harry brusquement.

Mais Leïla ne l'écoutait pas et son regard se dirigea vers l'âtre de la cheminée.

\- Sirius ? murmura-t-elle en s'avançant tout doucement en voyant le visage parmi flammes.

\- Leïla ? répondit celui-ci surpris.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Harry en ne comprenant plus rien.

\- Oui, bien-sûre, il ne te l'a pas dit ? demanda Leïla avec un petit sourire en le regardant puis se retournant à nouveaux vers la cheminée. Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas...oncle Sirius...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Encore un nouveau chapitre, avec une petite surprise pour le Tournoi et la famille de Leïla !  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira !
> 
> Les droit appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M.Burge,
> 
> Isia,


	10. La Famille Black

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 8 : La Famille Black.

\- Oui bien-sûre, il ne te l'a pas dit ? demanda Leïla avec un petit sourire en le regardant puis se retournant à nouveaux vers la cheminée. Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas...oncle Sirius...

\- Oncle Sirius? demanda Harry, ahuri.

\- C'est ma nièce, répondit Sirius toujours sur le coup de la surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Leïla ?

\- Harry ne te l'a pas dit ? fit étonner Leïla. Je suis ici pour le Tournoi, je suis la championne de la School Magic.

\- Je ne savais pas si je devais te le dire, dit Harry, un peu gênée. Je ne savais pas si tu la connaissais.

\- Tu as quel âge maintenant, Leïla ? demanda Sirius.

\- J'ai eu dix-huit ans en août, informa Leïla. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu j'avais trois ans, ça fait longtemps.

\- En effet. Deux ans après j'ai été enfermé à Azkaban.

\- Je sais. Bien que je me demande si tu étais vraiment coupable. J'imagine que non maintenant.

\- Comment tu peux en arriver à cette conclusion ? demanda tout de même Sirius.

\- Si tu avais été véritablement au service de Voldemort tu ne discuterais pas tranquillement avec Harry, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Ton frère est là aussi ?

\- Oui, Liam est là, mais pas franchement comme je l'aurai voulu, il...

\- Se tourne vers le mal, interrompit Sirius en comprenant.

\- Oui, tout doucement mais en effet, murmura Leïla en fermant quelques secondes les yeux.

\- Et ta mère est d'accord avec ça ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? demanda Leïla, stupéfiée. Notre mère est morte.

\- Evangelyne, décédée ?! Quand ça ?! pressa Sirius tout aussi choqué.

\- Il y a treize ans, elle a été tuée par un démon...

\- Oh mon Dieu, Leïla. Je suis désolé je ne le savais pas que...

\- Ce n'est rien, coupa fermement Leïla. Mais aujourd'hui Liam suit de plus en plus le chemin tracé par Valentin et cela m'inquiète.

\- Je suis tout de même content de te revoir, dit Sirius en souriant.

\- Moi aussi, oncle Sirius, soupira-t-elle. Dans notre famille à part tante Andromeda, tout le monde nous déteste.

\- Crois moi, c'est mieux qu'ils nous détestent qu'ils nous aiment, philosopha Sirius.

\- Sinon, vous parliez de Voldemort ? interrogea Leïla. J'ai entendu son nom quand je suis entrée.

\- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? demanda Harry.

\- Je suppose la même chose que toi. Bien que moi je suis tombé par hasard sur les scorpions en suivant Hagrid.

\- Comme moi, maugréa Harry.

\- D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas vu. Comment sa ce fait ?

\- Heu...marmonna Harry, un peu gêné. J'ai une cape d'invisibilité.

\- Bien-sûre, celle de James, rigola Leïla, je l'avais complètement oublié.

\- Comment tu sais pour mon père ? dit Harry, les yeux ronds.

\- Je te rappelle que Sirius est mon oncle et qu'il était un des meilleurs amis de ton père, se moqua Leïla. Enfin bref alors, Voldemort ?

\- Ah, oui, se rappela Sirius en reprenant son récit. Je disais donc que Bertha Jorkins, une sorcière du ministère, s'est volatilisée en Albanie où serait apparemment Voldemort.

\- Oui, mais... il y a peu de chances qu'elle soit tombée par hasard sur Voldemort, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Il a raison sur ce coup-là, Sirius, dit Leïla en prenant le parti de Harry

\- Écoutez, je connaissais Bertha Jorkins, dit Sirius d'un air sombre. J'étais élève à Poudlard en même temps qu'elle. Elle avait quelques années de plus que ton père et moi. Et c'était une idiote. Toujours à fouiner partout, mais sans aucune cervelle. La curiosité et la bêtise ne font pas très bon ménage. A mon avis, il ne serait pas du tout difficile de l'attirer dans un piège.

\- Alors... Voldemort aurait pu apprendre que le tournoi devait avoir lieu à Poudlard ? s'inquiéta Harry. C'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu penses que Karkaroff pourrait être là sur ses ordres ?

\- Karkaroff ? Qu'est-ce que le directeur de Durmstang vient faire là-dedans ? demanda Leïla en ne comprenant pas.

\- C'est un ancien Mangemort.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, Harry, je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius avec lenteur. Je n'en sais rien du tout... Karkaroff ne me semble pas être le genre de personnage qui reviendrait vers Voldemort, à moins que Voldemort ne retrouve suffisamment de puissance pour assurer sa protection. Mais la personne qui a déposé ton nom dans la Coupe avait ses raisons et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que le tournoi serait un très bon moyen de préparer un attentat contre toi en faisant croire à un accident.

\- C'est ce que je t'avais dit Harry, rappela Leïla, le jour de la sélection.

\- De mon point de vue, je trouve que c'est un très bon plan, dit Harry d'un ton sinistre. Il leur suffit de laisser le scorpion faire le travail.

\- Ah, oui, les scorpions, dit Sirius qui parlait très vite à présent. Il y a un moyen de les neutraliser, Harry. N'essaye pas de le stupéfixer – les scorpions sont très forts et possèdent trop de pouvoir magique pour être assommés par un seul sortilège de Stupéfixion, Il faut une demi-douzaine de sorciers qui lancent ce sortilège en même temps pour obtenir un résultat...

\- Je sais, je viens de le voir, dit Harry.

\- Mais tu peux quand même t'en sortir tout seul, dit-il. Tu n'as besoin que d'une seule formule. Il suffit de...

Harry leva alors la main pour l'interrompre, Leïla sentit que son cœur s'était mis à battre comme si, il cherchait à sortir de sa poitrine. Elle comprit qu'il avait entendu des pas descendre l'escalier en colimaçon, derrière lui.

\- Va-t'en, murmura-t-il à Sirius. Vite ! Quelqu'un vient !

Harry se releva d'un bond, cachant les flammes. Si quelqu'un voyait le visage de Sirius dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, c'était le scandale assuré... le ministère serait impliqué... on interrogerait Harry et Leïla pour qu'ils révèlent sa cachette...

\- Un dernière chose Sirius, demanda très rapidement Leïla. Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue me déteste ?

\- Demande à Harry, il te répondra. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Leïla. Au revoir.

Ils entendirent une faible détonation dans la cheminée et Harry n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Sirius était reparti. Il regarda l'escalier en colimaçon en se demandant qui donc avait décidé d'aller se promener à une heure du matin, juste au moment où Sirius s'apprêtait à lui dire comment faire pour neutraliser un scorpion.

C'était Ron. Vêtu de son pyjama violet, il se figea sur place en voyant Harry et Leïla et jeta un coup d'œil autour de la salle.

\- A qui vous parliez ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça te regarde ? grogna Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ?

\- Je me demandais où tu...

Ron s'interrompit et haussa les épaules.

\- Ça ne fait rien, je remonte me coucher, dit-il.

\- Tu voulais simplement venir fouiner ?! s'écria Harry.

Leïla savait que Ron n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il découvrirait en descendant dans la salle commune.

\- Désolé, répliqua Ron le visage rougissant de colère. J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne voulais pas être dérangé. Je vais te laisser t'entraîner en paix pour ta prochaine interview.

Harry saisit sur la table l'un des badges qui portaient les mots A BAS L'AFFREUX POTTER, qui circulait dans le château, et le jeta de toutes ses forces à travers la pièce. Le badge atteignit Ron au front, rebondit et tomba par terre.

\- Voilà quelque chose que tu pourras porter mardi prochain. Peut-être même que tu auras une cicatrice, maintenant, si tu as de la chance... C'est ça que tu veux, non ?

Et Harry remonta quatre à quatre l'escalier de son dortoir.

\- Ron, interpella Leïla, sache qu'ont discutaient de choses bien plus importante qu'une interview.

Et sans autres mots elle remonta elle-même dans son dortoir où elle s'enfonça dans son lit où sa meilleure amie dormait déjà profondément. Elle repensa aux derniers jours écoulé. D'abord il y avait eu l'article de Rita Skeeter sur sa famille, ensuite elle avait dû bosser comme une folle pour la première tâche, où elle venait de découvrir que des scorpions géants allait sûrement la tuer d'ici deux jours. Et pour terminer elle avait revu Sirius, avec qui elle n'avait pas eu de contact depuis quinze ans. Et la discussion sur Voldemort n'assurait rien de bien, surtout pour Harry. Elle se promit de faire attention à lui durant les prochaines semaines, et qui sait peut-être durant le reste de l'année. C'est sur ses bonnes pensées qu'elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle laissa un mot à Alyssa de la rejoindre dans la bibliothèque avec Enzo et Angel dès qu'elle serait réveillé car elle avait pleins de choses à leurs dire.

Là-bas elle trouva Harry et Hermione qui était dans le rayon des créatures magiques et dangereuses, où visiblement, ils voulaient trouver un moyen de battre le scorpion qui l'attendait.

\- Salut, Leïla, dit Harry, d'un ton morne.

\- Salut, t'as bien dormi ? demanda Leïla bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Pas tellement, et toi ?

\- Ça a été, mais je te comprends la mort c'est quelque chose...d'angoissant, finit-elle en cherchant ses mots.

Cet à cet instant que Hermione revînt avec une pile de livres dans les bras.

\- Tiens, salut, Leïla, fit-elle en posant ses bouquins sur la table.

\- Salut, c'est quoi ça ? fit Leïla en prenant le premier livre de la pile. « Scorpions les plus dangereux comment les maîtriser ? » Vous êtes sérieux là ? ajouta-t-elle en les examinant du regard.

\- On essaye de trouver un moyen pour que Harry survive, grinça Hermione qui détestait quand les livres était remis en question.

\- Je peux vous donner un conseil ?

\- Je t'en prie, accepta Harry les yeux pleins d'espoir.

\- Ce n'est pas dans les livres que tu trouveras la solution mais dans ta tête. Je connais bien ce genre de scorpions et ce n'est pas grâce aux livres. De ce qu'on m'a dit tu as affronté pire qu'un scorpion, recommence c'est tout.

\- Merci beaucoup, Leïla, tu m'aide vraiment, répondit Harry d'un air las. Et dire que Sirius allait m'aider, il a fallu que Ron descende à ce moment-là...

\- Autre conseil. C'est un Black, tu es un Potter, se sont deux familles qui sont opposées et qui voit les choses très différemment. Pense comme un Potter. Ou comme ton père.

\- Et toi ? demanda Hermione.

\- Moi ? Je suis moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin de l'exemple de mon oncle.

\- Ça faisait combien de temps que tu ne l'avais pas vu ? dit Hermione.

\- Quinze ans il y a trois mois. Maintenant je sais à qui tu me fais penser Harry. A ton père.

\- On me le dit souvent, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

\- Contrairement à moi tu peux en être fier et dernière petite chose, je te signale que toi et moi on a un plus.

\- Lequel ? interrogea Hermione.

\- On sait ce qui nous attend, contrairement aux autres champions.

\- Krum et Fleur le savent, dit Harry en secouant la tête, et je pense que je vais en informer Diggory.

\- Comme tu veux, mais n'oublie pas que c'est un Tournoi, et qu'à la fin il ne restera plus qu'un de nous debout. Bon j'y vais, Alyssa, Angel et Enzo vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle alla s'installer sur une des tables près de la fenêtre, déposa son sac et sortit son stylo et son calepin à formules avant de réfléchir à de nouvelles formules. Celles qu'elles avaient écrite n'était pas du tout adapté à une menace de mort face à un scorpion.

Ce fut au bout de vingt minutes que Alyssa, Angel et Enzo arrivèrent, fraîchement sorti de la douche.

\- Bon maintenant qu'on est là tu peux nous dire quelle est le problème ? marmonna Alyssa en se laissant tombé en fasse de Leïla.

Leïla prit une inspiration et lâcha la nouvelle :

\- J'ai revu Sirius hier.

\- Quoi ?! scandèrent les trois amis.

Et Leïla raconta tout l'épisode d'hier soir passant de la forêt interdite à la rencontre de Sirius et de Harry, et même de Voldemort.

\- Et Harry ne vas pas t'en vouloir de nous avoir parler de Sirius ? demanda Enzo.

\- C'est peut-être son parrain, mais moi c'est mon oncle. Et un des seuls membres de ma famille qui ne me déteste pas encore, donc je pense que c'est bon.

\- Et le scorpion t'as une idée pour le battre ? s'inquiéta Alyssa.

\- J'ai déjà écrit une formule sa devrait le faire. Puis sinon je compte sur vous, répondit Leïla en les regardant dans les yeux.

\- Comment tu veux qu'on t'aide si on est dans les gradins ?

\- Hé bien ce sont des scorpions cracheurs de feu, soupira Leïla, donc si les choses tournent mal pour moi je voudrai Alyssa que tu cryogénises les flammes. Ils disent que des sorciers sont là si les choses tournent mal, mais je n'ai pas confiance alors que toi je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas mourir.

\- Ça marche. S'ils croient que je vais attendre bien tranquillement que ma meilleure amie se fasse tuer ils se mettent le doigt dans l'œil, tranquillisa Alyssa.

\- Angel, toi malheureusement tes pouvoirs ne vont pas tellement me servir. La pyrokinésie ne ferait que compliqué les choses et tu ne peux léviter que toi même. Alors je vais te donner une fiole et dans le pire des cas je voudrais que tu la lance sur moi, compris ?

\- Comme de l'eau de roche, répondit celui-ci.

\- Et toi Enzo...

\- Le meilleur pour la fin, plaisanta-t-il en la coupant.

Leïla eut un petit rire avant de reprendre une expression sérieuse.

\- Toi, Enzo, je voudrais que tu utilises, si tu vois que je suis en galère, ton pouvoir de télépathie pour entrer dans la tête des profs qui auront sûrement la solution et que tu me la communique, ça marche ?

\- Je veux bien, mais quand est-ce que je verrai que tu es en galère ?

\- Quand je serai sérieusement amoché, répondit sombrement Leïla. Autres choses ?

\- Oui, entrer dans la tête des profs n'ai vraiment pas choses aisés. Et tu le sais ils ont des barrières assez fortes pour nous repousser

\- Zachary a bien réussi, rappela Leïla. Je sais que tu peux le faire et au pire ils ne sauront pas que c'est toi. Alors ça marche ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Comme toujours il ne faudrait pas j'ai le mauvais rôle, dit Enzo en haussant les épaules.

\- Parfait, comme ça je suis sûr de ne pas mourir dans deux jours, plaisanta Leïla.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Leïla, fit sérieusement Angel mais en ayant tout de même un petit sourire.

C'est à ce moment qu'un tintement se fit entendre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, quand Leïla l'ouvrit elle remarqua un hibou avec une enveloppe attachée à sa patte. Intrigué elle la détacha et retourna la lettre pour voir de qui elle venait, tandis que le hibou s'envolait.

\- Angel, rend moi service, dit-elle en relevant les yeux. Débarrasse-moi de ça, définitivement.

Elle lui tendit la lettre non ouverte et quand Angel l'eut en main celle-ci s'embrasa.

Le dimanche allait-être long, pensa Leïla, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de lire la lettre de Valentin et n'en éprouvait aucun remords.

Et elle se souvînt qu'elle devait demander une information à Harry sur Rogue alors au déjeuner, après avoir travaillé toute la matinée sur des formules, heureusement, elle n'avait pas eu à refaire la potion. Après avoir dit à Alyssa et aux autre qu'elles les retrouveraient dans le parc dans une heure, elle se mit à la recherche de Harry, elle passa pratiquement tous les couloirs du deuxième étage au peigne fin, mais à part Peeves qui s'amusait à écrire des grossièretés sur un tableau, elle ne vît pas le survivant.

Et puis tant pis, se dit-elle.

Elle le verrait au dîner. Quand elle rejoignit Alyssa, Angel et Enzo il commençait à pleuvoir.

Ça va être commode pour affronter un scorpion dans ces conditions, pensa-t-elle en traversant le parc.

Alors qu'ils discutaient du Tournoi, ils croisèrent les jumeaux Weasley qui les entraînèrent sans s'en rendre compte derrière eux, visiblement poursuivis par un Rusard en furie.

\- Je peux savoir où est ce vous nous emmenez ?! s'écria Alyssa en étant tiré par Fred alors que Leïla lui avait saisi le bras.

\- Ah Alyssa, fit-il en se retournant, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu qu'on vous avait entraîner.

George de son côté s'était aussi rendu compte qu'il avait Angel et Enzo accroché au bras.

Les jumeaux les entraînèrent dans un coin du château qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visité. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent seulement quand ils n'entendirent plus les pas effrénés du concierge de l'école.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait ? Et pourquoi vous nous impliquez ? demanda Leïla en reprenant son souffle.

\- Disons simplement que nous avons tendu une petite farce à Rusard, répondit George tout sourire. On ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'on vous avait entraînez.

\- Sinon, comment tu te sens Leïla pas trop stressé ? Ou angoissé ? demanda Fred en portant son regard sur la brune.

\- Eh bien je vais sans doute mourir après-demain, donc imagine mon état, éluda Leïla ne voulant pas parler du Tournoi et des scorpions qui lui donnait la nausée.

\- C'est vrai que dit comme ça, mais ne t'en fait pas ça va bien se passer, rassura George.

\- On va rejoindre Angelina et Alicia, vous venez ? proposa Fred.

\- Si c'est un double rencard je ne pense pas que ça va être possible, fit Angel en haussant un sourcil.

\- Rencard ? dirent en chœur les jumeaux. Mais non, on ne sort pas avec.

\- Ah bon je croyais, dit Alyssa en haussant les épaules. Ba pourquoi pas alors.

\- Et vous ? demanda Fred en commençant à sortir du couloir du cinquième étage.

\- Nous ? fit Leïla en ne comprenant pas.

\- Et ba on vous voit tout le temps ensemble. Et certains se demande si vous sortez ensemble, expliqua George en suivant son double.

\- Votre frère et Harry traîne tout le temps avec Hermione, et pourtant il me semble qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble, contredit Enzo.

\- Oui, mais là ce n'est pas pareil, se défendit Fred, c'est Ronnie.

\- Et Hermione Granger, notre miss-je-sait-tout préféré, compléta George

\- Et le survivant, Harry Potter, conclu Fred, ils ne peuvent pas être plus que des amis.

Leïla ne put réprimer un éclat de rire suivi bientôt de ses amis.

\- Si vous le dîtes, répondit-elle en se reprenant. Mais non, aucun de nous ne sort avec l'autre on est juste très lié, on est comme une famille.

\- Et vous n'êtes jamais sorti ensemble ? s'étonna Fred en débouchant sur les escaliers.

\- Non, dit fermement Leïla, on est juste de très bons amis.

\- Et vous vous ne sortez pas avec les deux filles que l'on s'apprête à aller voir ?

\- Non, on ne sort pas avec, répondit George, mais vu que nous sommes dans la même équipe de quidditch nous avons de très bons rapports.

\- Et bien pour nous disons que vu que nous sommes dans la même équipe de bêtises en tous genres, nous avons de très bon rapport, plaisanta Alyssa en suivant les jumeaux.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi avec Fred, George et leurs amies à s'amuser. Les jumeaux montrèrent même à Leïla, Alyssa, Angel et Enzo certains de leurs précieux passages secrets.

\- Vous n'avez jamais penser à faire une carte pour se repérer ? demanda Enzo dont le sens de l'orientation laissait à désirer.

\- Si, on en avait une, révéla George qui considérait qu'ils pourraient garder le secret. La carte des Maraudeurs, mais on l'a donné à Harry l'an dernier.

Leïla esquissa un sourire en entendant "Maraudeurs" et demanda innocemment :

\- Et vous avez une idée de qui la créée ?

\- Pas la moindre. Mais pour faire un plan pareil ils doivent être des Dieux, répondit Fred en regardant le plafond du sixième étage.

Ou un criminel, pensa ironiquement Leïla en étouffant un rire.

De tous ses souvenirs d'enfance de Sirius c'était celui-ci qu'elle préférait, elle eut l'impression de se revoir enfant.

\- Tu vois avec tonton James, Remus, Peter et moi on a inventé cette carte pour nous faciliter la vie et à l'occasion défier le règlement, lui avait-il dit alors qu'elle était âgée de trois ans.

\- Si tu voulais bien essayer d'attendre les quatorze ans de ma fille pour l'encourager à violer les règles sa m'arrangerais, Sirius, avait répondu Evangelyne qui avait fait son apparition dans le salon du manoir Black.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, Evangelyne, je pense que ça lui viendra naturellement. Comme son oncle préféré.

\- Avec un peu de chance elle a hérité de mon côté de la famille sur ce point, avait-elle plaisanté.

\- Sinon quand est-ce que rentre son père ?

\- Pas avant demain, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique en ce moment, pourquoi ?

\- Je vais voir James et Lily tout à l'heure, tu veux venir ? avait demandé Sirius.

\- Sa aurait été avec plaisir mais je ne peux vraiment pas aujourd'hui. Tu leurs passera le bonjour et dit leurs que je serais là pour le mariage.

Ce fut là que ce souvenir s'arrêtait. Quand elle y pensait, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa mère avait tort elle avait inévitablement hérité des Black. Le rire d'Alyssa lui tînt aux oreilles et la ramena brutalement sur terre.

\- Tu n'as pas entendue. Vas-y Fred, répète.

Fred ré-altéra sa plaisanterie et Leïla se força à rire n'ayant pas tout à fait de nouveaux les pieds sur terre. Alyssa ayant bien remarquer le petit manège de Leïla lui fit signe de la suivre un peu à l'écart.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? soupira-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le pilier.

\- Rien, j'avais la tête dans les nuages cette histoire de carte, répondit Leïla en s'adossant elle-même au pilier d'en face.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette carte vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Cette carte a été créé par Sirius, James le père de Harry, et deux autres de leurs amis et ça m'a surprise. La première et dernière fois que j'en ai entendue parler j'avais trois ans.

\- Ah, répondit Alyssa, en tout cas je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais depuis de début de l'année tu es vraiment étrange.

\- Peut-être parce-que dans deux jours je me mesurerais face à face avec un scorpion géant cracheur de feu, dit-elle, cyniquement.

\- Non, non, ça date de bien avant la sélection.

Face à cette phrase Leïla garda le silence.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que sait, reprit-elle, mais si tu ne veux pas nous en parler tu ferais bien de régler toute seule ça au plus vite.

Après ces derniers mots Alyssa rejoignit d'un pas ferme le petit groupe qui se trouvait au bout du couloir.

Super, pensa Leïla, manquait plus que ça. Une semi-dispute avec ma meilleure amie.

Quand le dîner eut lieu Leïla laissa manger Alyssa, Angel et Enzo ensemble n'ayant pas faim, tandis qu'elle rejoignait Harry et Hermione pour leurs tenir compagnie.

\- Alors tu vas mieux ? Moins angoissé ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione.

\- Si on peut dire ça sera mieux quand tout sera terminé, répondit-il en ne touchant pas à ses œufs sur le plat.

\- Tu as au moins une idée de ce que tu vas faire face à ces monstres ?

\- Ouais, vaguement, marmonna-t-il, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais moins m'inquiéter.

\- Ne t'en fait pas tu n'es pas tout seul, rassura Hermione en se versant du jus de citrouille.

\- Mais oui, approuva Leïla en souriant, compte sur tes amis. C'est le meilleur conseil que je peux te donner.

\- Et toi ? interrogea Hermione en baissant la voix. Tu sais comment tu vas affronter le scorpion qui t'attend ?

\- Ouais, j'ai déjà rédigé plusieurs formules et une potion que j'ai pu concocter dans le cachot de Rogue.

\- Comment tu as fait pour avoir son autorisation ? demanda la sorcière, ébahi.

\- A l'aide de Paige, répondit Leïla, sans elle, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait.

\- Ta directrice vous ai dévoué, commenta Harry.

\- Elle s'est battue pour que l'école reste ouverte après la mort de Gidéon donc c'est normal, informa Leïla en faisant la grimace.

\- Votre école est très grande ? dit Hermione en prenant un dessert.

\- Très, répondit Leïla, il y a même des couloirs sans fin. Mais nous nous n'avons pas de carte pour nous repérer et nous dire où sont les passages secrets.

Harry recracha sa bouchée d'œuf en s'étouffant et regarda Leïla en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Comment ?

\- Les jumeaux, sourit-elle. Mais j'étais au courant bien avant pour cette carte. La première fois que j'en ai entendue parler j'avais trois ans. A cette époque Sirius m'encourageait déjà à violer le règlement.

\- C'est logique, comprit Hermione. C'est ton oncle et je suppose qu'il t'a entouré quand tu étais petite.

\- Beaucoup. Je m'en souviendrais toujours. Oncle Sirius, James, Remus et Peter, gaffa Leïla et en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Oh merde...

\- Tu connaissais mon père ?

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle ne cherchant plus à trouver des excuses. J'ai rencontré tes parents à leur mariage, ma mère est venu avec mon père, moi et Liam.

\- Sur les photos de mariage il y a une femme blonde à coté de ma mère que je ne connais pas c'est...

\- Ma mère, interrompit Leïla, oui. Une femme blonde magnifique, avec des yeux d'un gris orageux. Oui, c'est elle.

\- Elle est belle, compatit Harry.

\- Elle l'était, souri tristement Leïla la tête plongée dans les souvenirs.

Cette nuit-là Leïla ne dormit pas beaucoup. Ses rêves où plutôt ses cauchemars, la hantait à l'aide de scorpions et de manque de devoir en tant que meilleure amie. Quand elle se réveilla en sursaut à trois heures du matin dans son lit, sa peau collait aux draps elle était recouverte de sueur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas cauchemardé à ce point, en général les cauchemars qu'elle faisait elle réussissait à les réduire au silence mais cette fois elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, aucunes filles ne s'étaient réveillé. Alyssa, qui était après sa dispute avec Leïla, retournée dans son propre baldaquin avait seulement changé de position. Elle ne réussit qu'à se rendormir vers quatre heures et demi du matin, et surprise que se fut de trouver Alyssa, et non l'alarme comme elle l'avait prévu, la réveiller.

\- Je voulais m'excuser, présenta Alyssa toujours en chemise de nuit rose vif. Je n'aurai pas dû me mettre en colère. Mais ça m'a agacé que tu essayes de régler tes problèmes toute seule au lieu de nous expliquer.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Alyssa, accepta la brune, t'es déjà pardonner. Et je t'avoue que je préfère avoir ma meilleure amie auprès de moi étant donné ce qui m'attend demain.

\- Tu vas réussir, j'en suis certaine, répondit Alyssa en ayant un grand sourire.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la table des Gryffondor Enzo et Angel étaient déjà installés, quand les deux filles s'assirent Enzo demanda :

\- Alors vous vous êtes réconciliées ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, démentit Alyssa en prenant un bout de brioche.

\- Vous avez vu la tête de Paige ? immisça Angel.

Leïla tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et elle vît sa directrice en conversation avec le professeur Maugrey. Quand elle se retourna dans sa direction, Leïla put voir que Paige était très pâle et avait des joues creuse et même si elle était trop loin pour l'affirmer elle était sûr qu'elle avait des cernes dignes du Dr Jekill. Elle était prête à parier que demain elle serait dans un pire état que celui-ci. Elle avait vu au file de la semaine la mine de sa directrice se détériorer...mais ce ne serait rien à côté d'elle, après avoir affronté ce monstre géant.

\- Oui, elle a l'air d'avoir vu La Source apparaître, répondit Alyssa après l'avoir observé.

\- Je la comprends, fit Leïla en se retournant. D'après vous je vous donnes mon testament ce soir ?

\- Leïla ce n'est pas drôle, prévint Alyssa et Angel en même temps.

\- Enzo ? dit Alyssa n'ayant rien entendu venant de sa bouche à part le craquement de pain.

\- Euh...oui, ce n'est pas drôle, répéta Enzo avec un temps de retard et un morceau de pain énorme dans la bouche ce qui faisait perdre tout son sérieux à la phrase.

\- Vous venez ? On a cours d'histoire de la magie dans dix minutes, informa Alyssa vingt minutes plus tard en voyant les élèves quitter la Grande Salle pour se rendre en cours.

Le cours parut comme dix longues éternités aux yeux de Leïla. En général les cours de l'histoire de la magie duraient déjà cinq éternités mais là c'était le double. Leïla essaya d'écouter et de comprendre le cours lu par le professeur Binns, un fantôme qui avait un ton morne. Mais quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose, elle se dit qu'elle en avait assez. Elle saisit son sac et remonta les bureaux sous les yeux des élèves et de ses amis. Le professeur en revanche ne remarqua rien du tout, quand elle franchît la porte elle pensa que déjà son calvaire d'histoire de la magie était terminé, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Elle se mit à courir dans les dédales des couloirs de l'école, quand elle atteint le hall, elle sortit dehors et se précipita jusqu'aux rives du lac où elle plongea sans hésitation la tête la première dans l'eau sombre. Elle resta sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait pu d'air, la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu une crise de panique remontait à la mort de sa mère. Tellement d'années. Leïla alla ensuite s'asseoir contre l'arbre d'à côté et laissa fouetter le vent contre son visage. C'était à coup sûr un moyen d'attraper froid, ou la mort, à cette pensée Leïla éclata de rire. Elle faisait souvent ça quand elle était petite, c'était sa pensée d'affronter la vie. Quand on lui avait appris la mort de sa mère elle avait éclaté de rire pendant un quart d'heure avant de laisser place aux larmes.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta là, à rire, les cheveux mouillés au vent. Se fut seulement quand Paige, qui avait entre-temps découvert la disparition en plein cours de son élève, débarqua qu'elle arriva à s'arrêter.

\- Leïla, tu vas bien ? soupira la directrice en s'accroupissant.

\- D'après vous ? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Tu as plongé la tête dans le lac ? demanda inutilement Paige en regardant ses cheveux. Tu sais que tu peux attraper froid ?

\- Ou la mort, rectifia Leïla ? Oh, non, c'est demain ça.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Oh vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne le savez pas, dit Leïla, je l'ai ai vu. J'ai vu ces foutus scorpions.

\- Comment ?

\- Si par-là vous voulez savoir si quelqu'un m'a aidé, répondit Leïla. Non, je l'ai découvert toute seule en allant me promener le soir. Mais après tout tricher n'est-elle pas une tradition du Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers ?

\- Ont feraient mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, ignora Paige, prendre un remontant contre les crises de nerfs et te reposer jusqu'à cette après-midi.

\- Ce n'était pas une crise de nerfs, démentit Leïla en détournant la tête.

\- Alors c'était quoi ? interrogea la directrice, sceptiquement. Écoute je sais ce que ton pouvoir provoque et c'est tout à fait...

\- Ce n'est pas mon pouvoir d'empathie, coupa Leïla en replongeant ses yeux dans celle de sa supérieure.

\- Bien-sûre que si. Demain c'est la première tâche du Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers. Certains sont excitée, ont peur, ou ressente de l'anxiété. Sans parler des champions, tu t'entends plutôt bien avec le jeune Potter, si je ne m'abuse ?

Leïla hocha rapidement la tête.

\- Hé bien c'est le plus jeune champion que l'histoire du Tournoi n'est jamais porté. Il doit être très inquiet j'imagine, expliqua Paige, et ton pouvoir n'arrange pas les choses.

\- Pourquoi vous me dîtes tout ça ? Pourquoi vous ne me punissez pas pour être sorti de cours sans autorisation et que je me suis baladée toute seule après l'heure du couvre-feu dehors ?

\- Oh, tu sais j'ai été jeune moi aussi, souri Paige, et entre nous j'ai fait pire que toi.

\- Et pour les scorpions, je les aie découvert. Maintenant on fait quoi ?

\- Comme tu l'as fait remarquer tricher est une tradition de cette compétition et qui sait tu peux encore avoir des surprises d'ici là, dit Paige en se relevant. Aller viens maintenant, on va à l'infirmerie.

Quand elles atteignirent l'infirmerie, Paige qui devait être ailleurs, s'apprêta à la laisser seule mais avant elle lui lança :

\- Au faîtes, Leïla, sache que tu ne seras pas seule demain tu as tes amis et si cela peut te rassurer mes sœurs seront avec moi pour t'encourager.

\- Le Pouvoir des Trois rien que pour moi. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel honneur ?

\- Tu es ma championne, tu le mérite, répondit Paige.

Quand Leïla expliqua ce qui c'était passé à Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, celle-ci marmonna quelque chose à propos du Tournoi et donna un remède contre les crises de paniques à Leïla. Elle lui dit ensuite de s'allonger pour se reposer, et qu'elle pourrait retourner en cours après le déjeuner. A onze heures et demi, ayant un trou dans leurs emplois du temps, Alyssa, Angel et Enzo vinrent la voir.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Enzo toujours aussi pressé.

\- Demande déjà si elle va bien, dit Alyssa, agacée par la brusquerie de son ami.

\- Et pourquoi elle se retrouve à l'infirmerie, ajouta Angel en s'asseyant sur le lit de Leïla.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura la brune, je vais bien. J'ai fait une crise de nerfs et je me suis calmée dans le parc avant que Paige me trouve et m'emmène à l'infirmerie où on m'a donné quelque chose.

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'es mis dans cet état ? répéta Enzo.

\- Paige dit que c'est à cause de mon pouvoir d'empathie. Que je ne me suis pas rendu compte des émotions des élèves qui me traversaient de part en part à cause de demain, répondit Leïla.

\- D'ailleurs tout est prêt pour la tâche ? s'assura Angel.

\- Oui, normalement, et en parlant de ça il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

Et Leïla rapporta la conversation entre elle et Paige sur la révélation des scorpions.

\- Et elle ne ta rien dit ? s'étonna Angel.

\- Non, pas grand-chose, murmura Leïla, du moins rien qui n'implique des représailles.

\- Mais n'empêche c'est bizarre, intervînt soudainement Enzo, nous te connaissons depuis pratiquement dix ans et tu n'as jamais fait de crise de nerfs ou de panique avant.

\- Paige a raison, tenta de raisonner Angel, tu n'as jamais été soumis à tant d'émotions différentes pour un seul événement. Ton pouvoir à seulement un peu perdu les pédales.

\- Et bien dans ce cas j'espère qui pourra les retrouver avant demain, s'exclama Leïla, ironiquement.

\- De toute façon le plan marche toujours ? On te vient toujours en aide en cas de gros danger ?

Leïla hocha rapidement la tête, elle ne voulait pas mettre ses amis en danger et encore plus volontairement. Mais elle savait que sans eux cette fois elle ne réussirait pas.

\- Ne t'en fais ce n'est pas ta faute on t'a suivi, devina Enzo qui avait perçu la pensée de son amie.

\- Enzo a raison pour une fois, approuva Alyssa. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour ça, tu as suffisamment de choses à t'inquiéter pour en rajouter à commencer par survivre jusqu'à demain soir.

Les cours qui avait lieu l'après-midi était potion en commun avec les Serpentard avec le professeur à tête de corbeau, comme l'avait renommé Alyssa.

Et un des cours particuliers de Paige qu'elle avait mis en place pour que les matières n'étant pas au programme de Poudlard puisse être tout de même suivi pour les étudiants de la School Magic.

C'est ainsi après un déjeuner copieux (Alyssa et Angel avait insisté pour que Leïla finisse son assiette) ils prirent la direction du sombre cachot du château. Rogue ne les ménageait pas en ce moment, il y a deux jours il avait demandé quarante centimètres sur l'utilité du sang de gobelin. Et aujourd'hui il insistait pour que les élèves préparent un poison extrêmement compliqué. Au milieu du cours cette fois se fut Alyssa qui craqua après que le professeur à tête de corbeau lui est fait part d'une de ces remarques acerbes.

\- Mais regardez-moi ça c'est une vraie horreur, s'exclama-t-il avec un rictus.

Même si c'était vrai, il ne devrait pas enfoncer les élèves comme ça, pensa Leïla en faisant grincer ses dents.

Puis Leïla sentit la colère d'Alyssa exploser à travers son pouvoir d'empathie.

Alyssa releva soudainement la tête et sans le moindre geste toutes sources de lumières. Feu qui faisait bouillonnait les chaudrons où torches se figèrent dans des flammes de glace, avant que celle-ci explose devant Rogue.

\- Peut-être que je ne suis pas une lumière en potion, mais si vous n'enfonciez pas les élèves ils ne seraient pas aussi mauvais. Car si vous avez du contrôle sur eux ce n'est pas notre cas pour nous. Nos pouvoirs peuvent vous explosez à la figure avant d'avoir dit un seul mot et je trouve que vous avez de la chance que je n'ai que le pouvoir de glace car si j'avais celui du feu, sachez que je n'aurai pas hésité à vous faire brûlez. Car après tout c'est pour ça que je suis formée. Pour éliminer les démons et les mauvais sorciers et pour l'instant vous n'avez pas l'air d'être sur la bonne liste !

Puis à son tour elle fuit la classe en se téléportant, pendant tout son monologue Rogue était resté de marbre mais ayant quand même un regard furieux.

\- Fichez le camp. Le cours est terminé, lança-t-il sèchement et furieusement.

Leïla se tenait la tête entre ses mains, elle avait un mal de crâne impossible, elle sentait encore la colère d'Alyssa la transpercer. Les deux garçons, voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas, l'aidèrent à tenir debout en se mettant de chaque côté pour quitter la classe.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda inquiet Angel en l'adossant contre un mur un peu plus loin.

\- Même si je rêvais depuis un bout de temps que quelqu'un le remette à sa place, je sens la colère d'Alyssa. Elle est insoutenable, répondit Leïla en se recroquevillant. C'est horrible.

\- Enzo, va voir Alyssa et calme là, ordonna Angel, je m'occupe de Leïla.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Si tu ne vas pas calmer Alyssa, Leïla va continuer à souffrir de sa colère, expliqua précipitamment Angel. Donc vas-y maintenant !

Enzo fonça donc vers la tour des Gryffondor en courant et bouscula tout le monde qui par malheur étaient sur son passage.

\- J'ai mal, Angel, couina Leïla en fermant les yeux et en essayant de refréner ses larmes. J'ai tellement mal.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Enzo va s'en occuper, rassura son ami en la serrant dans ses bras du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Enzo balança pratiquement une première année au-dessus de la rampe de l'escalier pour accéder au trou du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Quand il entra dans la salle commune il trouva le feu de cheminée complètement glacé signifiant qu'Alyssa était bien là.

\- Alyssa ! appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint même s'il s'en doutait un peu. Il attrapa par le bras une fillette d'une douzaine d'année qui visiblement voulait partir le plus vite possible.

\- Tu n'as pas vu une fille de dix-huit ans aux cheveux châtain court, avec un survêtement blanc et un jean bleu ? demanda-t-il rapidement.

\- Si, dit la fillette, effrayée. Elle est dans la salle de bain du dortoir des garçons de la School Magic et elle casse tout.

Enzo ne la remercia pas et monta dans son dortoir, puis passa la porte de la salle de bain et trouva une de ses meilleures amies entrain de geler tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour ensuite briser les objets, désormais de glace, sur le carrelage.

\- Alyssa ! Alyssa ! cria-t-il. Écoute-moi !

\- Enzo ? s'étonna Alyssa en se retournant et en ayant ce qui avait ressemblé un jour à une bouteille de shampoing désormais glacé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu t'aider à te calmer, répondit-il doucement.

\- Alors j'espère que tu as un bon argument, lança-t-elle pleine de rage, parce-que n'espère pas que je me calme comme ça.

\- L'argument de Leïla qui souffre de ta colère au point de pratiquement pleurer te suffit-il ? demanda Enzo, sombrement.

A ces mots-là, sous le choc Alyssa lâcha le shampoing qui alla se briser sur le sol. Mais toute trace de colère avait disparu, pour faire place à une expression d'horreur.

\- Oh mon Dieu, elle va bien ? fit Alyssa en mettant ses mains devant la bouche.

\- Maintenant que tu t'es calmée elle va aller mieux, répondit-il doucement en s'approchant pour la prendre dans les bras.

Alyssa se laissa faire et sanglota sur l'épaule d'Enzo.

\- Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je lui ai fait du mal, pleura Alyssa.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute, murmura son ami en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard Angel les rejoignit en tenant contre lui Leïla, qui marchait de façon un peu bancale. Quand Alyssa la vît elle se sépara d'Enzo pour courir dans les bras de Leïla, se faisant tomber par terre avec elle tout en s'excusant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, sanglota-t-elle au-dessus d'elle.

\- Je vais bien, je vais bien, rassura Leïla en caressant les cheveux de sa meilleure amie pour la calmer. Mais s'il-te-plaît arrête de pleurer.

\- Je vais essayer, promis Alyssa avec un petit rire.

Les garçons regardaient ce petit moment avec un sourire mélancolique avant que Enzo ne s'exclame "Câlin général" et de sauter sur ses meilleures amies qui eurent un éclat de rire. Angel lui-même s'approcha et se laissa tomber à leurs côtés dans un fou rire général.

Cette après-midi-là ils n'allèrent pas en cours mais restèrent ensemble pour profiter au mieux du reste de la journée qui avait bien mal commencé.

Ils savaient qu'ils seraient probablement punis (encore plus Alyssa pour avoir manqué de respect à un professeur) mais ils s'en fichaient. Demain allait être bien dur, alors autant profiter de cette journée du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, et le mieux qu'ils le pouvaient était ensemble.

Quand Leïla se coucha aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, ce soir-là au terme de cette journée celle-ci la rassura alors :

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour demain, Leïla. Il arrivera ce qui doit arriver.

Leïla jugea que ses paroles étaient très juste, elle éteignit alors la lumière et prit dans ses bras sa meilleure amie en s'endormant d'un sommeil sans rêve. Attendant ce que demain lui réserverait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Encore un nouveau chapitre !  
> La première tâche du Tournoi sera pour le prochain chapitre !
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M.Burge,
> 
> Isia,


	11. Première Tâche Et Dernière Peur

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 9 : Première Tâche Et Dernière Peur.

La première chose que Leïla Black fit en se réveillant fut de bailler et de s'étirer. Étonnamment aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était pratiquement vouée à mourir avant ce soir, elle n'avait ni crainte, ni peur au contraire elle se sentait...apaisé et tranquille. Chose étrange quand on se préparait à affronter un scorpion géant cracheur de feu. Ne voulant pas réveiller la marmotte à côté d'elle, qui lui servaient également de temps à autres de meilleure amie, elle se leva et fila sous la douche. Quand elle sortit, une légère vapeur flottait dans la pièce, alors qu'elle avait enfilé ses sous-vêtements et qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre une chemise et un jean. L'image du scorpion revînt dans son esprit, elle opta alors pour quelque chose de plus sportif. Elle prit alors un débardeur noir de sport élastique et un jogging noir avec sur le côté de fines rayures bleu foncé. Pendant qu'elle attachait ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval, Alyssa, qui avait enfin émergée arriva une brosse à dent dans la main droite et le dentifrice dans la gauche.

\- Salut, tu vas bien ? Pas trop angoissée ? demanda-t-elle en posant les mains sur le lavabo.

\- Étrangement, non, répondit avec sincérité celle-ci en se mettant devant la glace.

\- Tiens, on voit ton tatouage. Sa faisait longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas laissée à porter de vue de tout le monde, dit Alyssa à moitié étonné.

Leïla hocha les épaules et entreprit de se laver les dents.

\- Enfin bon, je suis contente que tu aille bien. Je n'imagine pas dans l'état que Harry doit-être.

\- Angoissé, répondit aussitôt Leïla, il l'a été toute la nuit. J'espère pour lui qu'il a une stratégie pour ce qui nous attends.

\- Il faut prendre avec toi ce qu'il te faut, rappela Alyssa.

\- Je vais prendre tout ce qu'il me faut et donner la potion à Angel, qui en cas de danger, la lancera sur moi.

\- Tu ferais bien aussi de poser ton pendentif, dit Alyssa en donnant un coup de tête vers l'objet qui pendait au cou de son amie. Tu pourrais l'abîmer ou le perdre

\- Tu as raison, soupira Leïla en se résignant à défaire sa précieuse chaîne qu'elle n'enlevait habituellement jamais même pour combattre les démons.

\- Tu viens ? demanda Alyssa vingt minutes plus tard. Enzo et Angel vont nous attendre.

\- J'arrive, répondit Leïla qui finissait de lacer solidement ses lacets de basket, hors de question de trébucher à cause d'un nœud mal fait dans ce cas, ça pourrait lui coûter la vie

Au petit déjeuner, alors qu'elle prenait du café tout en écoutant Enzo raconter une plaisanterie, une chouette effraie se présenta à elle.

\- Alors tu t'es perdu ? lui dit-elle en la caressant.

Mais la chouette ne bougea pas. C'est alors que Leïla remarqua le petit rectangle plié qu'elle tenait dans ses pattes. Elle le détacha délicatement, sachant que ce n'était pas une lettre de son père, et déplia le papier après que la chouette est pris son envol. Le papier ne comportait seulement quelques mots : "Bonne chance S.O.B."

Leïla eut soudain un sourire. Ses amis lui avaient bien-sûr souhaité bonne chance : Lana, Amy et les autres, même les jumeaux Weasley, alors qu'il soutenait en premier Harry, même lui en personne le lui souhaita ainsi qu'Hermione. Mais aucuns membres de sa famille n'avait pris cette peine, alors Leïla eut chaud au cœur que Sirius prenne le temps de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Alors que c'était un criminel en cavale.

Quand elle voulut sortir de la Grande Salle pour se rendre à son cours de botanique, Leïla, Alyssa, Angel et Enzo croisèrent Paige accompagné comme promis de ses sœurs.

\- Ah tu es là, Leïla. Moi-même et mes sœurs voulions te souhaiter bonne chance dès maintenant pour cette après-midi, s'exclama-t-elle en la regardant.

\- Merci, professeur, répondit Leïla, touchée.

\- Bonne chance, fit alors Phoebe dans sa robe bleue. Ne t'en fait pas nous ne serons pas très loin si tu as besoin.

\- Tout va bien se passer, rassura Piper qui elle était en noir. En tant que mère je devrai désapprouver ce genre de choses. Mais sachant que mes garçons connaîtront un jour ce danger, je ne peux que te souhaiter bonne chance.

\- Merci, mesdames. Vraiment, c'est pratiquement une bénédiction de vous avoir avec moi toutes les trois.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit Leïla, répondit Paige avec le sourire, tu le mérites. Maintenant, file en cours. Oh et à propos, si jamais tu survis, toi et tes amis n'oubliez pas de venir me voir pour les cours séchés hier...

\- Aïe, fit Alyssa après être un peu plus loin. En fin de compte je préfère affronter un scorpion géant qu'une des sœurs Halliwell.

\- Tu veux que je te donne ma place ? offrit Leïla. Je veux bien te l'échanger.

Aux yeux de Leïla le cours de botanique ne dura pas longtemps. Même si, en se levant, elle avait ressenti de l'apaisement maintenant que l'heure approchait, elle devait bien avouer qu'un petit nœud commençait à se former dans son estomac. Le cours suivant fut pour Enzo et Leïla études des runes tandis qu'Alyssa étouffait sûrement en divination et qu'Angel s'amusait sans doute comme un petit fou en arithmancie.

Mais l'heure du déjeuner arriva bien vite. Même si sa tête avait faim, son estomac refusait catégoriquement d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, elle vît le professeur McGonagall s'approcher de Harry, et quelques secondes plus tard ce fut Paige qui se pencha vers elle. Elle comprit alors que l'heure était venue, elle inspira un grand coup tandis que ses meilleurs amis lui souhaitaient une dernière fois bonne chance.

Elles quittèrent la Grande Salle et Paige la mena dans la fraîcheur de novembre. Elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule et se crispa légèrement.

\- Ne t'en fait surtout pas, Leïla. On sera là. En cas de danger, ont interviendra.

Ces mots auraient pu la rassurer mais au contraire, l'hésitation de son professeur dans ces mots ne la rassura pas.

Elle l'emmenait à présent vers l'endroit où étaient rassemblés les scorpions, à la lisière de la forêt mais, quand ils s'approchèrent du bosquet d'arbres derrière lequel se trouvait l'enclos, Leïla vit qu'une tente avait été dressée, cachant les scorpions.

\- Viens, tu dois entrer tout te sera expliquer là-bas, dit faiblement Paige aux points que Leïla cru qu'elle été au point de l'évanouissement. Tu vas devoir y aller seule.

Quand Leïla pénétra elle put découvrir ce qui se cachait dans la tente, Fleur Delacour était assise dans un coin, sur un tabouret de bois. Le front moite, elle avait perdu son air assuré et paraissait plutôt pâle. Viktor Krum semblait plus renfrogné que jamais, ce qui devait être sa façon d'exprimer son appréhension. Cedric, lui, faisait les cent pas et Harry était resté debout étant arrivé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Ah, mais voilà notre dernière championne ! s'exclama Verpey d'un ton joyeux en se tournant vers elle. Entrez.

Au milieu de tous ces champions au teint livide, Verpey avait l'air d'un personnage de dessin animé haut en couleur. Cette fois encore, il était vêtu de sa vieille robe de l'équipe des Frelons.

\- Ça y est, tout le monde est là. Il est donc temps de vous mettre au courant ! dit Verpey d'un ton enjoué. Lorsque le public se sera installé, je vous demanderai de piocher à tour de rôle dans ce sac.

Il leur montra un petit sac de soie pourpre qu'il agita devant eux.

\- Vous y prendrez chacun un modèle réduit de la chose que vous devrez affronter tout à l'heure ! Il y en a différentes... heu... variétés, vous verrez. Il faut aussi que je vous dise autre chose... oui... voilà... votre tâche consistera à vous emparer de l'œuf d'or !

Leïla regarda autour de d'elle. Cedric hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et recommença à faire les cent pas. Il avait le teint légèrement verdâtre. Fleur Delacour et Krum n'eurent aucune réaction. Ils craignaient peut-être que le seul fait d'ouvrir la bouche les rende malades. Tandis que Harry l'imitait.

Et soudain, des centaines d'élèves affluèrent au-dehors. On entendait le martèlement de leurs pas devant la tente, leurs conversations surexcitées, leurs rires, leurs plaisanteries... Leïla se sentait si loin d'eux qu'elle avait l'impression d'appartenir à une autre espèce. Entre l'arrivée du public et le moment où Verpey ouvrit le sac de soie pourpre, il lui sembla qu'il s'était écoulé tout juste une seconde.

\- Les dames d'abord, dit Verpey en présentant le sac à Fleur Delacour pour après le tendre à Leïla.

Elle y plongea une main tremblante et en retira un minuscule modèle miniature de scorpion, parfaitement imité – c'était un Leiurus Quinquestriatus. Le chiffre « deux » était accroché autour de son cou. Devant l'expression de Fleur, qui ne manifesta aucune surprise mais plutôt une détermination résignée, Leïla sut que Harry avait vu juste : Madame Maxime lui avait dit ce qui l'attendait.

Quand Verpey lui présenta le sac, Leïla en sortit un peu tremblante le scorpion jaune du nom de, Buthus Occitanus, qui portait le numéro « cinq ».

Il se produisit la même chose que Fleur avec Krum. Il sortit le Hottentotta Tamulus aux couleurs écarlates. Le chiffre « trois » était accroché autour de son cou. Krum n'eut même pas un battement de cils, il se contenta de regarder le sol.

A son tour, Cedric glissa la main dans le sac et en sortit le Androctonus Mauretanicus, aux couleurs gris-bleu. Il portait le chiffre « un » autour du cou. Sachant ce qui restait, Harry plongea la main dans le sac et prit le Androctonus Crassicauda, qui portait le numéro « quatre ». Lorsque Harry le regarda, le scorpion miniature agita sa queue et fit claquer ses pinces minuscules.

\- Eh bien, nous y voilà ! dit Verpey. Vous avez chacun tiré au sort le scorpion que vous devrez affronter et le chiffre que chacun porte autour du cou indique l'ordre dans lequel vous allez accomplir cette première tâche. Mais sachez qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne savez pas...

Leïla le regarda brusquement sachant qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la suite.

\- Il y a une autre épreuve, révéla-t-il. Avant d'affronter les scorpions il va y avoir une épreuve mentale. Une épreuve, où vous devrez faire face à vos cinq peurs les plus profondes et je dois vous prévenir que tout le monde verra ce qui se passera. Donc vos peurs leurs seront révélé. Maintenant, il va falloir que je vous quitte car c'est moi qui fais le commentaire. Mr Diggory, vous êtes le premier. Lorsque vous entendrez un coup de sifflet, vous sortirez de la tente et vous entrerez dans l'enclos où vous attendra vos peurs et le scorpion encore entravé pour le moment, d'accord ? Harry ? Est-ce que je pourrais te voir un instant ?

Leïla resta sous le choc de cette révélation. Puis la phrase de Paige, la veille, lui revînt en mémoire. « Et qui sait tu peux encore avoir des surprises d'ici là ». Elle regarda alors les autres et vu les mêmes visages de stupéfaction. Puis elle se concentra sur elle. Sur ses cinq peurs. Quelles étaient ses cinq peurs les plus profondes ? Une image s'imposa dans son esprit mais elle la repoussa immédiatement. Aucune formule ou potion n'avait été prévu pour ça. Même si elle savait que les formules étaient inefficaces sur la peur. Hormis la Source, La Triade ou Tempus, c'était du démon de la peur qu'elle se méfiait le plus. Car elle savait que la peur pouvait réveiller ce qui était le plus profond en soi, le plus sombre...

Puis un coup de sifflet se fit entendre, et Verpey s'échappa de la tente. Elle vît Cedric, le teint malade, prendre une inspiration et sortir de la tente où l'attendait les pires épreuves de sa vie jusque-là.

C'était pire que tout ce que Leïla avait imaginé. Assise là, immobile, elle entendait la foule crier... hurler... pousser des exclamations... retenir son souffle au spectacle des efforts de Cedric pour passer sans dommage devant ses plus grandes peurs et le Androctonus Mauretanicus. On aurait dit que les spectateurs ne formaient plus qu'une seule et même entité aux têtes multiples qui réagissaient toutes d'une même voix. Krum continuait de regarder le sol. Fleur, elle aussi, s'était mise à faire les cent pas autour de la tente, sur les traces de Cedric. Harry était assis sur une chaise incapable de faire un mouvement. Les commentaires de Verpey ne parvenaient qu'à rendre les choses plus terribles encore... D'horribles images se formèrent dans la tête de Leïla lorsqu'elle entendit : « Oh, là, là ! C'était tout juste, vraiment tout juste... On peut dire qu'il prend des risques, celui-là ! Très belle tentative. Dommage qu'elle n'ait rien donné ! »

Heureusement, Leïla avait pris une potion la veille, qui l'aiderait à faire barrages plus facilement à toutes les émotions qu'elle pouvait ressentir pendant vingt-quatre heures. Mais ne rendant tout de même pas son pouvoir inefficace au point de ne plus rien ressentir.

Enfin, un quart d'heure plus tard, Leïla entendit le rugissement assourdissant de la foule qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Cedric avait réussi à passer ses peurs et le scorpion et à s'emparer de l'œuf d'or.

\- Bravo ! Vraiment très bien ! hurlait Verpey. Voyons maintenant les notes des juges !

Mais il n'annonça pas les notes. Leïla supposa que les juges devaient les écrire sur des panneaux qu'ils montraient au public.

\- Encore quatre autres concurrents, à présent ! s'écria Mr Verpey tandis que retentissait un autre coup de sifflet. Miss Delacour, s'il vous plaît !

Fleur tremblait de la tête aux pieds. En la voyant sortir de la tente la tête haute, la main crispée sur sa baguette magique, Leïla ressentit plus de sympathie pour elle qu'elle n'en avait éprouvé jusqu'à présent, Krum. Elle et Harry restèrent seuls, chacun de son côté, évitant les regards des uns et des autres.

Et tout recommença...

\- Oh, voilà qui n'était peut-être pas très prudent ! entendaient-ils Verpey crier d'un ton ravi. Oh, là, là... presque ! Attention, maintenant... Mon Dieu, j'ai bien cru que ça y était !

Dix minutes plus tard, Leïla entendit une nouvelle fois la foule exploser en un tonnerre d'applaudissements... Fleur avait dû également réussir. Il y eut un silence pendant qu'on montrait les notes qu'elle avait obtenues... puis de nouveaux applaudissements... et enfin, un troisième coup de sifflet retentit.

\- Voici à présent Mr Krum ! s'exclama Verpey.

Krum sortit de son pas traînant, laissant Harry et Leïla seuls dans la tente.

\- Très audacieux ! s'écria Verpey quelques minutes plus tard.

Leïla entendit le Hottentotta Tamulus émettre un horrible hurlement tandis que la foule retenait son souffle.

\- On peut dire qu'il n'a pas froid aux yeux... et... Mais oui, il a réussi à s'emparer de l'œuf !

Les applaudissements retentirent avec tant de force dans l'atmosphère glacée de l'hiver qu'ils semblèrent la briser comme du cristal. Krum avait fini. A tout moment, ce serait le tour de Harry.

Il se leva avec l'impression d'avoir les jambes en guimauve et attendit. Quelques instants plus tard, le coup de sifflet retentit et il sortit de la tente après que Leïla lui est soufflé un petit "Bonne chance."

Leïla n'écouta plus ce qui se passait à l'extérieur mais elle se demanda tout de même qu'elle était les peurs les plus profondes de Harry. Eh bien oui, elle ne voulait pas voir un Voldemort tout beau tout neuf revenir à la vie à cause d'un stupide Tournoi. Étrangement, elle eut l'impression que chaque candidat n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps devant leurs peurs. Ou peut-être qu'en réalité ça ne durait que cinq minutes mais que dans leurs têtes cela pouvait sembler plusieurs heures ?

Elle repensa à ses plus grandes peurs, mais finalement n'ayant pas de réponse à sa question elle abandonna. Après tout, elle aurait bien assez vite la réponse, dans moins d'une demi-heure pour être précise.

Elle eut l'impression qu'une éternité c'était déroulé entre la sortie et visiblement la victoire de Harry, d'où les cris de la foule. Elle savait que dans un instant se serait à elle. Elle poussa sur ses jambes et se força à se lever. Ses jambes étaient toutes raides, elle marcha dans la tente quelques secondes pour les détendre avant que le sifflet se fasse entendre.

Elle se positionna fasse à l'entrée prit une profonde inspiration et marcha sur ce qu'ils devaient être ses plus grandes peurs.

Elle passa devant le bosquet d'arbres, puis franchit une ouverture dans la palissade qui entourait l'enclos.

Tout ce qu'elle voyait devant elle avait l'air de sortir d'un rêve aux couleurs aveuglantes. Des centaines et des centaines de visages la regardaient dans les tribunes qui avaient été dressées par magie depuis la nuit où elle était venue ici pour la première fois. Quand elle regarda à droite de l'enclos, elle vît le scorpion – encore enchaîné – qui pour l'instant avait l'air de se tenir tranquille. Elle essaya de trouver les visages de ses meilleurs amis parmi la foule mais c'était peine perdu. Puis l'important, c'était qu'eux la voyaient.

Une douleur lui lancina alors la tête et elle sut qu'elle s'apprêtait à affronter ses plus grandes peurs.

Quand elle rouvrît les yeux, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était recroquevillé au sol. Elle se releva et voulût avancer ne comprenant pas quelle était cette peur. Mais elle se heurta à un mur invisible. Elle essaya d'avancer à sa gauche mais le résultat était le même. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle était coincée dans un cube au murs invisible.

\- La claustrophobie, murmura-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aimait pas les endroits exigus, mais de là à être claustrophobe. Comme quoi on pouvait découvrir une peur seulement en la vivant.

Elle savait que ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient pas l'aider dans cette épreuve, et la potion qu'elle avait préparé à la base pour le scorpion, ne l'aiderait pas. Non, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de l'utiliser et de mourir avec, dans cet endroit.

Puis elle se souvînt tout d'un coup du cours de démonologie, et plus particulièrement de celui qui était censée l'aider à maîtriser sa peur face à Barbas. Après tout même si ce n'était pas l'œuvre du démon, la situation restait la même.

\- Il faut que je me calme, se répéta-t-elle dans sa tête. S'énerver et paniquer ne servirait qu'à empirer la situation.

Elle décida alors de s'accroupir dans sa cage invisible et de se mettre la tête à l'intérieur de ses bras.

Elle chantonna alors la chanson que sa mère lui avait apprise pour la calmer le soir, après avoir fait un cauchemar.

« Dors mon ange,

Rien ne pourra t'arriver tant que je serai là,

Je chasserais tout tes cauchemars,

Tant que tu auras besoin de moi je serai là,

Près de toi,

Ta maman veillera sur toi éternellement,

Pour toujours et à jamais. »

Quand Leïla rouvrît les yeux et se redressa, elle put avancer sans aucun problème et se libérer à la fois de sa peur et de sa cage.

Leïla soupira une fois de plus, elle avait passé une de ses peurs. Elle était soulagée mais en même temps inquiète, elle savait qu'à chaque peur cela deviendrait plus difficile.

Elle chercha du regard sa nouvelle peur à affronter, mais elle ne vît rien. Du moins pas dans la seconde, puis une fumée noire apparu. Cette fumée, prit une forme grande, puissante et humaine.

Un homme c'était formé. Un homme grand, brun au cheveux court et aux yeux gris, habillé d'une chemise et d'un jean noire.

\- Leïla, fit l'homme d'une voix grave.

\- Père ? se stupéfia Leïla en le regardant ébahi.

\- Comment à tu as pu faire ça ?! grogna l'homme.

\- Faire quoi père ? demanda Leïla ne comprenant pas ce que son géniteur faisait là.

\- Nous abandonner ! cracha son père, nous abandonner. Abandonner notre famille.

Le mot "abandonner" sonna comme un réveil aux oreilles de Leïla qui se souvenu que c'était une de ses peurs.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui est abandonné, répondit froidement sa fille, c'est vous qui l'avez fait.

\- Vraiment ? dit-il en s'approchant.

\- N'approchez pas, prévînt Leïla en ayant un mouvement de recul. Je n'ai pas envie de vous blessez, mais si j'y suis obligé je le ferai.

\- Eh bien prouve le, provoqua l'homme qui continuait d'avancer et qui avait une forme de moins en moins humaine.

\- Vous n'êtes pas réel, dit Leïla en fermant les yeux, vous êtes une de mes peurs. Vous n'êtes pas mon père.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et balança d'un geste ferme son bras dans la direction de sa deuxième peur qui alla s'encastrer contre une des parois de l'enclos où il s'évapora.

Leïla se laissa tomber au sol. De son front coulait quelques gouttes de sueur, dans les gradins la foule était toujours aussi enthousiaste et regardaient ça comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle.

Sa troisième peur se présenta alors à elle, à peine après avoir eu le temps de se relever. Les doubles d'Alyssa, d'Angel et d'Enzo étaient apparu devant elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit alors Leïla, je n'ai pas peurs de mes meilleurs amis...

\- Bien-sûre que si, répondit sèchement Alyssa, tu as peur que nous te laissions tomber...

\- Depuis le tout début, ajouta Angel, depuis le jour où tu nous as rencontré...

\- Et tu as raison, fit Enzo, pourquoi resterions-nous avec toi ?

\- Tu mets en péril notre avenir, continua Alyssa, tu ne penses qu'à toi.

\- La ferme Alyssa ! s'écria Leïla comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poignard. La ferme !

\- As-tu si peur de la vérité ? demanda Angel, narquoisement.

\- Nous voulions simplement ne pas te faire de la peine, mais cela suffit, murmura Enzo.

Leïla éclata alors de rire et n'arriva qu'à se contrôler qu'au bout d'une minute.

\- Tu viens de te trahir, répondit Leïla en voyant leurs visage déconfit. Le vrai Enzo aurait assez de cran pour ne pas me cacher quelque chose d'aussi capitale. Tout comme Alyssa et Angel d'ailleurs, mais tu as raison cela suffit. C'est terminé !

Les doubles de ses amis la regardèrent sans comprendre.

\- Mes amis ne m'abandonneront pas ! Ils ne m'ont jamais abandonné et cela ne vas pas commencer maintenant ! Alors comme je vous ai dit c'est terminé !

Une seconde plus tard les doubles s'évanouirent dans une fumée noire. Leïla souffla et s'avança encore. La prochaine peur serait pire mais quelle était-elle ?

Une autre fumée se matérialisa et la forme quelle prit laissa Leïla dans le plus grand choc et désarrois.

\- Pas vous. Non, vous êtes mort, murmura-t-elle comme un supplice.

A la table des juges Paige, Phoebe et Piper se redressèrent d'un coup, prêtent à intervenir.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez rien faire. C'est la peur à Leïla, intervînt le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Mais enfin ! cria presque Paige. C'est La Source...

\- Oui, je sais. Mais c'est à Leïla de le combattre, dit sagement Dumbledore.

Leïla, elle, était paralysée par la...peur ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle n'était pas assez puissante pour affronter La Source.

\- Vous êtes mort, répéta-t-elle, vous êtes mort il y a deux ans et demi. C'est impossible que vous soyez là.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul mort que tu as vu, insinua narquoisement le plus grand des démons.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda Leïla toujours sur le choc et refusant d'y croire.

\- Parce que je te paralyse. Parce que je te terrifie et que tu as peur de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, nia Leïla en secouant la tête comme si elle essayait de le chasser.

\- Bien-sûre que si. Le jour où tu as eu peur de moi est le jour où ta mère est morte.

\- Taisez-vous ! cria Leïla tandis que son visage exprimer une immense terreur.

\- Le jour où j'ai tué Evangelyne, ignora La Source.

\- C'est faux, je n'ai pas peur de vous ! essaya de se convaincre Leïla. Je vous tuerai !

\- Tu as masqué ta peur par le courage et l'insolence depuis ce jour-là, révéla le démon.

\- C'est faux. Je suis courageuse ! répondit Leïla cette fois sur d'elle.

\- Bien-sûre que non. Sinon pourquoi en voudrais-tu as ton frère ?

\- Je l'implique parce qu'il est responsable ! s'écria tout fort Leïla.

\- Voyons cela, dit simplement La Source.

Il déploya son bras aux doigts dotés d'ongles, ressemblant davantage à des griffes, et par magie une image translucide apparut comme un hologramme.

Le décor était sombre et très menaçant, on aurait dit l'Enfer. Des roches couvraient le sol et des torches illuminait peu le lieu très ténébreux. Une femme blonde élancée courrait et se retournait fréquemment pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait. Son visage exprimait la peur et la terreur de ne jamais revoir ses enfants.

Alors qu'elle continuait à courir, La Source se matérialisa devant elle dans une fontaine de feu de flammes infernales. La femme recula quelque peu et essaya de masquer sa peur.

\- Je t'ai trouvé, fit l'image de La Source en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main.

\- N'attendez pas que je vous supplie pour avoir la vie sauve, dit fièrement la femme, et je ne vais pas non plus me laisser faire.

Elle leva le bras attendant que quelque chose se produise mais cela ne se fit jamais.

\- Tu n'es pas assez puissante, ricana La Source. Une dernière parole ?

\- Un jour, trois sœurs vous vaincront et ce jour-là vous brûlerez en Enfer, cracha la blonde prête à mourir avec le plus de dignité qu'elle avait.

La Source lança la boule de feu, qu'il avait dans la main, en direction de la femme qui ne se consuma pas mais qui alla s'écraser sous la puissance de la magie contre une paroi de roche.

C'est ainsi qu'Evangelyne Black mourut laissant ses deux enfants sans mère.

L'image disparût sous les yeux écarquillés de Leïla et de la foule qui ne faisait plus aucun geste ou n'esquissèrent aucune parole.

\- C'est ainsi que ta mère est morte, reprit La Source. Toute seule. Sans personne. Vous avez tout juste eu la chance de récupérer le cadavre.

Leïla ferma les yeux et quelque chose se passa. Une chose qu''il n'y avait pas eu lieu depuis plusieurs années. Quelque chose coula, une perle d'eau salé s'écoula de ses yeux.

\- C'est ce que je veux, dit la Source, je veux que tu ressentes toute la peine du monde. Je veux que tu ressentes tout ce que tu avais mis de côté. Continues c'est bien.

À présent, plusieurs dizaines de larmes dévalèrent le visage, si joyeux d'habitude, de Leïla et un cri perçant remplie de désespoir perça le ciel.

D'un coup le corps du démon s'éleva dans les airs et une lumière noire l'entoura.

\- Qu'est qui se passe ? demanda Alyssa dans les gradins à Angel qui comme elle avait regardé toute la scène impuissante.

\- Non, je n'y crois pas, murmura celui-ci.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'affola Enzo.

\- Sa peur, prononça Angel en se penchant vers l'arène. Sa peur le rend vivant de nouveau.

\- Mais c'est impossible, dit Alyssa, c'est totalement impossible.

Angel secoua la tête avant d'expliquer :

\- Pour qu'une peur rende vivant quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, il faut que la personne visée soit dans un cas extrême de peur. A un point même pas imaginable. Seulement dans ce cas-là, cela peut se produire.

\- Mais enfin, c'est insensé, dit Enzo, on parle de Leïla, elle n'a peur de rien.

\- Ah, oui ? Et d'après toi c'est normal qu'elle pleure ?! cria Alyssa en se tournant vers lui. Dis-moi Enzo, dans toute ta vie l'as-tu vu pleurer une seule fois ?!

\- Alyssa à raison Enzo, reprit calmement Angel. Sa peur est en train de le rendre vivant et Leïla n'en n'est pas consciente.

\- On doit prévenir Paige, dit Alyssa en se tournant vers la table des juges où les sœurs Halliwell étaient stupéfaites.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien, Paige ne peut pas intervenir et ses sœurs non plus, expliqua le brun, il faut qu'ont prévienne Leïla de ce qui se passe. Sinon elle sera impuissante.

\- Je m'en occupe, fit Enzo d'un ton sérieux avant d'entrer dans la tête de sa meilleure amie.

\- Leïla ! Leïla ! Tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il par télépathie.

\- Enzo ? répondit Leïla en sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Il faut que tu m'écoute, commença Enzo, tu dois arrêter d'avoir peur, tu m'entends ?

\- Arrêter d'avoir peur ? répéta Leïla ayant mal compris.

\- Oui, ta peur est tellement puissante que tu le rends vivant. Il va retrouver la vie si tu ne t'arrête pas d'avoir peur.

\- Comment veut-eu que je renonce à avoir peur ? Il a tué ma mère, implora Leïla dans sa tête.

\- Je le sais, mais si tu continues ta mère ne sera pas la seule à avoir été tué par lui. Et les sœurs Halliwell ne peuvent rien faire.

\- Tu me déconcentre Enzo, dit platement Leïla en continuant de fixer La Source.

\- Je sais et c'est pour ça que je vais rompre la connexion, décida Enzo, mais je vais te dire une dernière chose. N'oublie pas qu'il est mort, il ne peut pas être vivant ! Il est juste une peur, mais si tu continues à le craindre, il le deviendra.

Ce fut la dernière phrase que Leïla entendit dans sa tête "réussir à ne plus avoir peur" Enzo en avait de ces idées quelques fois...

\- C'est trop tard, annonça La Source quand ses pieds eurent retrouvé le sol de l'arène. Je te remercie Leïla Black, grâce à toi j'ai retrouvé ma puissance.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'une boule de feu de la taille d'une boule de cristal apparût dans sa main.

\- DÉGAGE DE LÀ, LEÏLA ! lui cria Alyssa savant pertinemment qu'elle n'entendrait pas.

\- Pourquoi il a réussi à faire apparaître une boule de feu ? interrogea Enzo en fixant Angel comme un sage.

\- En le rendant vivant Leïla lui a aussi redonner ses pouvoirs, répondit Angel en fixant Leïla qui n'avait toujours pas bouger.

\- Je vais geler cette boule de feu, décida Alyssa en s'apprêtant à la pointer du doigt avant qu'Enzo lui attrape fermement le poignet l'empêchant de faire un geste.

\- Mais enfin, lâche moi ! s'écria Alyssa en essayant de se défaire de la poigne de son ami, sans succès.

\- Si tu interviens, les juges penseront que Leïla triche, expliqua Enzo, pour eux c'est une peur comme les autres. Il faut que Leïla se débrouille toute seule ont à déjà fait tout ce qu'ont pouvaient.

\- Mais enfin Enzo, tu ne vas pas laisser...

\- Enzo à raison, tenta de raisonner Angel, on a fait tout ce qu'ont pouvaient. La seule façon de l'aider c'est de la soutenir et que contre le scorpion ont lui apporte toute l'aide qu'elle aura besoin.

Leïla n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil fixant alternativement la boule de feu et son détenteur.

\- Alors ainsi tu fais le choix de ta mère, commenta La Source en levant le bras, tu attends la mort et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Adieu, Leïla Black.

Il lança la boule de feu en direction de la sorcière et alors que la boule allait l'atteindre, Leïla plongea sur le côté s'écorchant au passage l'épaule contre une roche.

La prochaine attaque de La Source fut cette fois-ci une boule d'énergie à laquelle Leïla du rouler sur sa droite pour l'éviter, se fracassant à moitié la tête. Quand elle se releva et qu'elle décida de répliquer, elle remarqua que son épaule saignait abondamment et que son visage était égratigné. Sur les deux boules de feu que La Source prépara Leïla put en dévier une et la rediriger vers son détenteur, mais ce n'eut aucun effet. Peu importe les boules d'énergie, ou de feu, qu'elle renvoyait. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à éviter La Source et se blessa en se jetant à terre. Ce petit manège continua un bon quart d'heure, où il était question d'attaque et d'esquive avant que Leïla tente le tout pour le tout.

Elle se releva de là où elle s'était jetée, et se mit face à la silhouette encapuchonnée avec un plan en tête qui pourrait lui coûter la vie.

\- Alors tu décides de finalement te rendre, déclara La Source, tu en as mis du temps, mais tu as raison, ça serait plus sage.

\- Je ne vais pas me rendre, murmura Leïla pour elle-même avant de hausser la voix, et vous savez pourquoi ?! PARCE-QUE VOUS ÊTES MORT ! QUE LES SOEURS HALLIWELL VOUS ONT VAINCU ! DE CE FAIT JE N'AI PLUS À AVOIR PEUR DE VOUS !

\- Une peur ne meurt jamais, répliqua La Source en faisant apparaître une boule de feu plus grosse que les précédentes.

Dans sa tête Leïla se répéta sans cesse "La Source est morte". Elle se le répéta autant de fois qu'elle le put et quand La Source projeta sa magie, Leïla lui cria :

\- VOUS ÊTES MORT VOUS NE POUVEZ PLUS ME FAIRE DE MAL !

Alors que la boule de feu approchait de plus en plus, Leïla, qui se tenait droite, attendait en se répétant les mêmes mots. Mais plus la boule approchait, plus elle devenait translucide jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à quelques centimètres de son visage, et qu'elle disparaisse complètement. Alors que Leïla se demandait si elle était toujours vivante, un hurlement suivi d'un grognement se fit entendre. La Source était en train de disparaître et elle fut bientôt complètement dissoute dans un dernier cri.

Leïla respira fort et se permit de fermer les yeux quelques instants comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar avant de se préparer mentalement à affronter sa dernière peur.

La sorcière regarda autour d'elle, s'attendant à voir le diable en personne apparaître. Mais ce fut en faîtes quelqu'un de bien diffèrent...Elle était comme dans son souvenir. Elle était d'une beauté gracieuse. Ses cheveux d'or, qui lui arrivait aux épaules, étaient ondulés. Ses yeux gris orageux étaient magnifiques. Elle portait une splendide robe de soirée bleu fendu sur le côté, et pourtant quelque chose manquait sur son visage. Une chose importante qu'elle portait en toute circonstance. Son sourire. Un sourire si rassurant. Mais cette fois-ci aucun sourire n'effleurait son visage si parfait.

\- Mère ? hésita Leïla. Est-ce bien vous ?

\- Leïla, je vais te poser une question, lui dit Evangelyne en guise de réponse. Cela te convient-il ?

\- Une...question ? bredouilla Leïla encore sous le choc de voir sa mère morte il y a treize ans. Bien-sûr, demandez-moi n'importe quoi.

\- D'après toi, pourquoi j'ai été tué ? interrogea la sublime jeune femme en s'avançant vers sa fille.

\- Pourquoi...vous avez été tuez ? répéta Leïla. Mais c'est impossible de vous répondre. Vous êtes morte parce-que...

\- Oui ? encouragea sa mère en lui faisant signe de continuer.

Mais Leïla ne trouva pas les mots pour achever sa phrase.

\- Je vais alors te répondre, se décida Evangelyne, je suis morte parce-que tu n'as pas été assez rapide.

\- C'est faux, dit Leila tout bas, ce n'était pas ma faute. Pas cette fois.

\- Si seulement tu avais su ce que ton père avait préparé plus tôt. Je serais encore là, auprès de mes deux enfants, continua sans remord la femme qui avait été sa mère.

\- J'ai essayé, répondit Leïla, je vous jure que j'ai essayé. Il ne s'est pas écoulé un jour sans que je n'y pense.

\- Est-ce vraiment vrai, Leïla ? demanda Evangelyne toujours sur le même ton.

\- Je vous le jures sur ma vie mère, promis Leïla en s'avançant espérant toucher une dernière fois la femme qu'elle avait tant aimée.

\- Feras-tu tout pour tes amis et ton frère ? demanda-t-elle en se reculant pour éviter que sa fille la touche.

\- Pour mes amis, oui, répondit Leïla en laissant retomber son bras comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas la toucher. Mais pour Liam, il a déjà choisi sa voie et son destin.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas appris que pour les personnes qu'on aime ou qu'on a aimé on pouvait et on devait tenter de les sauver et qu'il n'était jamais trop tard ?

Leïla se mordit la lèvre inférieure, c'était vrai elle le lui avait appris. Mais avec Liam c'était trop compliqué...

\- Si tu veux que je te pardonne et surtout que tu te pardonne à toi-même tu vas devoir protéger ton frère. T'y engages-tu ? poursuivit Evangelyne.

\- Protéger mon frère ? murmura Leïla. Et si je m'y engage cela le sauvera-t-il ?

\- Peut-être pas, avoua la blonde, mais cela te sauvera à coup sûr. Leïla Black, n'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ?

\- Si, approuva sa fille en fermant les yeux. De tout mon cœur.

\- Alors protège ton frère et cela te sauvera, fit Evangelyne en ayant pour la première fois ce magnifique sourire qui était scotché sur son visage en toutes circonstances.

\- Mère ! s'écria Leïla en courant vers elle sachant qu'elle venait de vaincre sa dernière peur et que celle-ci ne tarderait pas à disparaître

Evangelyne ouvrit alors les bras et recueilli dans ses bras la frêle jeune fille qui se trouvait être sa fille qui l'enlaçait de toute ses forces.

\- Mère, je vous en supplie. Pas encore. Ne disparaissez pas encore, demanda Leïla en tenant sa mère aussi forte qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Je ne suis jamais parti, répondit celle-ci, j'ai toujours été avec toi dans toutes tes épreuves et cela va continuer. Jusqu'à ce que tu me rejoignes. Mais nous avons encore un peu de temps, alors serre moi dans tes bras et dis à ton frère que je ne lui en veux pas et que je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

\- Oui, mère, dit Leïla en laissant s'échapper quelques larmes.

\- Et toi aussi tu devrais arrêter de lui en vouloir.

Dans les gradins tout le monde avait une expression de stupéfaction. Comment sa dernière peur, la plus terrifiante de toute, s'était retrouvé à faire câlin-câlin avec sa détentrice ?

\- Euh ? Angel, tu nous expliques ? demanda Alyssa ne réussissant pas à détacher les yeux du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

\- Je crois que sa peur c'est transformé en espoir, répondit-il en cherchant ses mots. C'est pratiquement impossible, décidément Leïla nous étonnera toujours.

Leïla quant à elle, serrait toujours sa mère dans ses bras. Mais elle sentit que le moment était venu. Alors elle se détacha de sa mère. Celle-ci lui caressa le visage une dernière fois, et contrairement à ses autres peurs celle-ci ne disparut pas avec une fumée noire. Mais avec des boules de lumières écarlates.

Leïla soupira. Alors c'était terminé ? Elle avait réussi à affronter ses peurs et la première tâche ?

Pas tout à fait, pensa-t-elle en regardant le scorpion toujours attaché. Je l'avais oublié celui-là.

Elle s'avança alors jusqu'à être à cinq bon mètres de lui et l'examina du regard.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire pire mon vieux, lui dit-elle en le regardant. Désolé de te dire ça, mais je veux terminer cela vite.

Le scorpion émit ce qui ressembla à un grognement. Les sorciers le détachèrent, comprenant que Leïla était prête à l'affronter. Celle-ci sortit de sa poche de son jogging une formule écrite plusieurs jours plus tôt, et s'empressa de la lire :

« Que blessure et brûlure je ne sente pas,

Le corps marchera,

Vers sa bataille,

Que je n'ai pas peur des représailles,

Puis le vaincre sans dommage,

Pour terminer mon apprentissage. »

Aussitôt eut-elle finit de psalmodier que le scorpion c'était redressé et lui avait craché un jet de flammes. Par réflexe, Leïla mit ses bras devant son visage, et détourna la tête. Quand elle rouvrît les yeux elle s'aperçût que ses bras avaient été brûlée superficiellement. Mais elle ne ressentait aucune brûlure, visiblement sa formule marchait. Leïla esquissa un sourire et pendant que le scorpion surpris de son échec faisait quelques pas en arrière, elle sortit de son autre poche, cette fois une potion à la magnifique couleur violette. Elle la lança sur le monstre s'attendant, soit à ce que cela le tue, ou que cela l'assomme le temps pour elle de récupérer l'œuf d'or. Mais la potion qu'elle avait préparée avec tant d'attention n'eut pas vraiment les effets que Leïla attendait. Celle-ci avait explosé avant qu'elle entre en contact avec la créature et avait provoqué une explosion dans l'air qui l'avait projeté contre la roche, l'assommant à moitié. Mais malheureusement pas son adversaire. L'onde de choc fut si forte, que Leïla, même en ne sentant aucune douleur, avait senti que quelque chose avait dû arriver à son corps.

Mais n'ayant absolument pas le temps de penser à ça maintenant, alors qu'un monstre se préparait à la manger toute crue, elle se releva et sorti cette fois de son décolleté, un nouveau parchemin qu'elle déplia et lu:

« J'en appelle à la magie,

Moins dangereux il sera,

Toi glace affranchie,

Plus vite on vaincra,

Magie aide moi,

Fait de lui ce que tu en conviendras. »

Alyssa dans les gradins comprît alors que c'était son tour d'intervenir. Alors que des immenses éclairs de glace se formaient au-dessus de la créature, elle leur donna un coup de main en donnant plus de puissance à celle-ci en invoquant son pouvoir.

\- C'est à toi de jouer maintenant, souffla-t-elle pour Leïla en abaissant sa main.

En effet, maintenant c'était à Leïla de jouer avec ses propres pouvoirs. A présent d'immenses éclairs de glace s'étaient formés. Il ne restait plus qu'à les envoyer vers le scorpion.

\- C'est terminer, déclara Leïla en levant le bras. Merci, je me suis bien amusé avec toi, mais je commence en avoir assez.

Alors telle une déesse elle abaissa le bras d'un coup sec et ferme, et toutes les éclairs de glace s'étaient désormais fondu comme des glaciers sur le scorpion le gelant ou l'écrasant, ou peut-être les deux à la fois. Tout ce que Leïla savait, c'est que maintenant elle pouvait récupérer ce satané œuf d'or et aller faire une longue sieste pour se remettre de sa journée éprouvante.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait d'une démarche bancale du nid du scorpion, où les œufs de ses futures progénitures étaient installés, et où elle put reconnaître aisément l'œuf tant convoité par sa couleur. Toutes les blessures et brûlures que lui avait causé la première tâche faisait ou refaisait surface. A peine s'empara-t-elle de l'œuf que sa cheville la lâcha et qu'elle tomba sur le sol épuisé.

Alors c'était donc ça le truc qui clochait après avoir ressentis l'onde de choc, pensa-t-elle ironiquement en fermant les yeux.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Après tout elle avait mérité sa petite sieste, ou son petit malaise, de point de vue diverge...

Quand Leïla eut repris connaissance elle sentit que son corps meurtri était soulevé dans les airs. Trois sorciers qu'elle ne connaissait pas avait ensorcelé son corps pour qu'il flotte et qu'ils puissent la soulever plus facilement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout doucement, sa vision floue ne l'aidait pas à voir où elle était, mais elle pouvait distinguer le ciel bleu de novembre...

\- Alyssa...Angel...Enzo, marmonna-t-elle de sa bouche sèche.

\- Ils sont là juste derrière toi, lui parvînt la voix de ce qui semblait être sa directrice.

\- Paige ? demanda n'en étant pas sur Leïla et en oubliant les marques de respect en l'appelant par son prénom.

\- Oui c'est moi, Leïla, répondit-elle. Tu t'es très bien battu.

\- J'ai mal, se plaignit la brune en essayant de bouger.

\- Stop, prévint Paige, tu vas te faire mal. Où est-ce que t'as mal ?

\- Partout, maugréa Leïla, je dois voir mes amis.

\- Ils sont juste derrière toi, répéta la directrice, nous t'emmenons à la tente pour te faire soigner. Tu t'en remettras vite.

Le voyage fut pénible autant pour l'une que pour l'autre. La première voulant bouger, et la deuxième en lui répétant à tout bouts de champs qu'elle devait éviter de faire un geste.

Quand les trois sorciers l'allongèrent sur ce qui sembla être un brancard, trois personnes se jetèrent sur elle.

\- Au mon Dieu ! s'exclama Alyssa. Leïla, tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Oui, juste là où tu me tiens, marmonna Leïla comme elle pût en ayant une grimace de douleur.

\- Oh, désolé, s'excusa-t-elle en se redressant aussitôt.

\- Tu t'es bien battu, félicita Angel en ayant un sourire.

\- Merci, Ange, répondit Leïla en essayant de bouger le bras.

\- Et tu es particulièrement belle après avoir combattu, rajouta Enzo avec sa fameuse répartie.

\- Je n'en doute pas, souri Leïla en ayant un rire. Avec des vêtements déchirer, du sang coulant d'un peu partout et une tête à moitié enflée. Qui ne voudrait pas de moi ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour la tête enflée, chambra Alyssa, ça ne changera pas de d'habitude.

\- Si j'étais en état je te frapperai, répondit Leïla, mais dans mon état je vais demander à Angel de le faire. Tu veux bien ?

\- Avec plaisir, dit celui-ci avant d'appliquer une petite tape derrière la tête de son autre meilleure amie.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas juste, répliqua Alyssa, c'est déloyal.

\- Ce qui est déloyal c'est que tu te moques de moi alors que je suis blessé, dit Leïla en souriant de toute ses dents.

La petite dispute continua quelques minutes avant que Mme Pomfresh vienne les mettre dehors pour s'occuper de Leïla.

\- Non, mais quelle idée. Des scorpions ! grogna-t-elle tandis qu'elle inspectait le visage de Leïla. Ton arcade sourcilière est égratignée jeune fille. Et ta lèvre inférieure est coupé sur deux centimètres. Tu as quelques autres blessures mais rien de très inquiétant. Je vais d'abord m'occuper de ta lèvre et de ton sourcil.

Elle se retourna pour prendre ses remèdes, et pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné Leïla réussi à bouger pour avoir son reflet dans le miroir d'à côté. En effet le sang qui avait commencé à sécher s'écoulait de son sourcil droit et de sa bouche.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard Mme Pomfresh s'occupait de son épaule qui avait été méchamment amoché et dont le sang continuait à couler. Il lui fallut un quart d'heure pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

\- Je ne peux rien faire de plus, informa-t-elle, tu ne vas pouvoir utiliser ton bras droit pendant quelques jours mais je ne pense pas que c'est utile de mettre une atèle. Voyons cette cheville maintenant.

En revanche elle put réparer la cheville brisée en quelques minutes et déclara qu'elle pourrait l'utiliser comme bon lui semblait.

\- C'est bon, tu peux aller voir tes notes maintenant, libéra enfin l'infirmière.

Entre ses blessures et ses amis elle avait complètement oublié qu'ils y avaient des notes. Quand elle sortit de la tente, elle put s'apercevoir avec enthousiaste que sa cheville était entièrement réparée et que ses amis étaient plantés à sa sortie.

\- Tu vas mieux ? demanda sérieusement Alyssa.

\- Beaucoup mieux. Ma cheville est impeccable. Juste mon bras et mon visage qui me font un peu mal et je ne vais pas pouvoir utiliser mon bras avant quelques temps.

\- Si on allait voir tes notes dans ce cas, proposa Enzo en avançant déjà.

Paige avait regagné la table des juges et attendait avec ses collègues la jeune championne. Karkaroff donna sa note le premier en formant un « cinq » à l'aide de sa baguette.

\- Quoi seulement « cinq » ?! s'indigna Enzo.

\- J'ai été blesser, rappela Leïla en mettant une main sur le bras de son meilleur ami. Et j'ai failli ramener à la vie La Source.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, dit Enzo rageant toujours contre l'ancien Mangemort.

\- Voyons la suite, déclara Angel.

Mr Croupton fut le suivant à mettre une note en formant un « huit » sous les applaudissements de tout le monde.

\- Hé c'est cool, s'enthousiasma Alyssa.

Ludo Verpey en revanche lui donna la note de « six »

\- Je n'y crois pas, commenta Angel. Il a mis dix à Harry, alors qu'il est plus blessé que toi.

Leïla hocha les épaules et se contenta de dire que c'était déjà une chance qu'elle soit en vie.

Mme Maxime fut la quatrième à mettre une note, correspondant au chiffre « sept ».

\- Pas mal du tout, scandèrent les trois amis ensemble.

Mais la note qu'attendait le plus avec impatience était celle de sa directrice.

Dumbledore dessina alors un « neuf » avec sa baguette.

\- C'est super Leïla, souri Enzo, il n'a mis qu'un neuf à toi et à Harry. Ça prouve que vous avez été brillant.

Et enfin, après ce qui parût une éternité Paige invoqua des boules de lumières qui formèrent également un « neuf ».

\- Si on ne prend pas compte de la note de Karkaroff. Ça reste un très bon score, rationalisa Enzo.

Leïla sourit dans le vague. Maintenant tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire était d'aller se coucher. Mais elle devait retourner dans la tente où lui serai communiqué des renseignements pour la seconde tâche. Quand elle entra elle put voir que Krum, Fleur, Cedric et Harry étaient déjà là.

Tout un côté du visage de Cedric était couvert d'une épaisse pâte de couleur orange qui devait sans doute guérir les brûlures. Fleur n'avait que quelques égratignures légères. Krum ne semblait même pas de sortir d'un combat mortel, et le bras de Harry était en écharpe et une cicatrice figurait sur sa joue.

\- Bravo à vous tous ! s'exclama Ludo Verpey qui venait de surgir dans la tente d'un pas bondissant.

Il avait la mine aussi réjouie que si c'était lui qui avait réussi à arracher un œuf d'or à un scorpion et à cinq de ses pires peurs.

\- Et maintenant, quelques petites précisions très rapidement, dit-il. Vous allez avoir largement le temps de souffler avant la deuxième tâche qui aura lieu le vingt-quatre février à neuf heures et demie du matin mais - entre-temps, on va vous donner de quoi réfléchir un peu ! Si vous regardez bien les œufs d'or qui sont en votre possession, vous constaterez qu'on peut les ouvrir... Vous voyez les charnières, là ? Alors écoutez bien : ces œufs contiennent une énigme que vous devrez élucider pour savoir en quoi consistera la deuxième tâche et comment vous y préparer. Tout est clair ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Très bien, vous pouvez partir !

Leïla quitta la tente en même temps que Harry qui rejoignait Ron.

\- Félicitation Harry, lui adressa Leïla chaleureusement.

\- Merci, toi aussi. Je t'ai vu affronter tes peurs et le scorpion c'était...

\- A déplorer ? proposa Leïla.

\- Non, pas du tout, si tu m'avais vu faire...

\- Tu as ramené Lord Voldemort à la vie ? insinua Leïla

\- Non mais toi tu as juste...essaya de formuler Harry en vain.

\- Ramener La Source à la vie, fini Leïla. C'est l'équivalent de Voldemort chez vous, et crois-moi ce n'est pas très réjouissant...

Quand Harry, Leïla, Ron, Alyssa, Angel et Enzo atteignirent le château, Rita Sketter, habillé de vert, s'avança vers eux sa Plume à Papote déjà prête.

\- Félicitations, Harry ! lança-t-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire. Et toi aussi Leïla. Je voulais vous demandez si vous pouvez simplement me dire un mot ? Qu'avez-vous ressenti en affrontant le scorpion et vos plus grandes peurs ? Et que ressentez-vous maintenant, après avoir vu vos notes ? Vous trouvez qu'elles sont justes ?

\- Oh, oui, je serai ravi de vous dire un mot, répliqua Harry d'un ton féroce. Au revoir !

Et il regagna l'intérieur du château en compagnie de Ron.

\- Je n'aurai pas dit mieux, rajouta Leïla avec un sourire ironique. Cependant, sachez que si vous écrivez encore des articles sur ma famille, et de plus, rapportez des faits totalement faux. Vous finirez comme le scorpion. Vous avez vu de quoi je suis capable ? Est-ce clair ?! demanda-t-elle cette fois d'un ton plus menaçant.

En voyant le visage décomposé de la journaliste, Leïla sut que son message avait été passé. Elle reprit joyeusement son chemin avec ses trois amis de toujours.

En plus d'avoir survécu à ses plus grandes peurs, avoir battu un scorpion géant cracheur de feu, avoir réussi à accomplir la première tâche du Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers, elle avait en plus réussi à rabattre le caquet de Rita Skeeter. Oui, décidément c'était une bonne journée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Voilà enfin la première tâche du Tournoi que j'ai légèrement personnalisé !  
> En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M.Burge,
> 
> Isia


	12. L'Annonce De Noël

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 10 : L'Annonce De Noël.

Décembre arriva finalement avec le vent, la givre et la neige qui devait avoir lieu. Le bras de Leïla avait guéri bien qu'une petite raideur avait persisté. Et son arcade sourcilière ainsi que sa lèvre étaient entièrement guéri, ce que regrettait Enzo qui affirmait que ça lui donnait un côté "guerrière".

Entre temps Leïla avait réussi à ouvrir son œuf d'or à l'abri des regards indiscrets, mais visiblement pas des oreilles. A la seconde où elle avait ouvert les charnières, un son ressemblant à un cri ou une complainte avait envahi le dortoir et toutes les filles présente c'étaient retournée vers elle.

\- Tu es en train de tuer quelqu'un ou quoi ? avait demandé Lana en plaisantant.

Leïla lui avait offert un sourire d'excuse avant de s'interroger sur le bruit qui provenait de l'œuf. Peut-être était-il défectueux ? Avait-elle pensée, avant de trouver cette réponse complètement ridicule. Mais en rien cela lui indiquait quelle serait la prochaine tâche. Ou peut-être devrait-elle faire le sacrifice de ses oreilles ?

Alyssa lui avait dit de laisser tomber pour le moment et qu'elle avait encore le temps, jusqu'en février.

\- On verra ça après Noël, lui avait-elle dit en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Le mercredi matin de la première semaine de décembre, le froid c'était indéniablement infiltré dans les dortoirs. Même Alyssa, qui était moins sensible au froid, avait dû à renoncer à ses chemises de nuit courte et sortir sa panoplie de pyjama "panthère rose" qui se composait d'une grenouillère à l'effigie du dessin animé. Tandis que Leïla s'était contenté d'un jogging et un T-shirt en coton gris.

\- Comment c'est possible de faire aussi froid ? demanda Alyssa en enfilant un polaire par-dessus son pull.

\- Ont habitent en Californie. Il n'y fait pas froid, même en hiver, il ne neige pratiquement jamais. Ici en revanche... répondit Leïla en mettant deux paires de chaussettes ce jour-là.

Quand elles retrouvèrent les deux garçons elles remarquèrent qu'eux aussi avaient sorti la grosse artillerie.

\- Angel, mon sauveur, débuta Leïla en avançant vers lui. J'ai les mains complètements gelée, serre moi dans tes bras.

Angel, qui grâce à son pouvoir avait un corps plus chaud que la moyenne, ouvrit ses bras et laissa la jeune fille s'y réfugiée.

\- Tu partages ton sauveur par hasard ? plaisanta Alyssa donc les lèvres commençaient à gercer.

\- Et moi ? Je sers à quoi ? s'indigna faussement Enzo.

\- Toi, tu n'es pas chaud, répliqua Alyssa.

\- Ça tu ne peux pas le savoir, insinua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Alyssa lui lança une petite pique mais se laissa tout de même prendre dans les bras par Enzo.

Les deux jeunes filles tout le long du petit déjeuner restèrent collé à leurs sauveurs respectifs ne voulant sous aucun prétexte quitter leurs bouillottes.

\- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard d'après les jumeaux dans deux semaines, on y va ? proposa Alyssa.

\- Ouais, accepta Leïla, mais vous savez, vous auriez pu y aller la dernière fois. Même sans moi.

En effet, il y avait eu une sortie dans le village sorcier voisin quelques temps avant la première tâche du Tournoi, mais par manque de temps Leïla n'avait pas pu y aller. Par esprit d'amitié, ses meilleurs amis avaient eux aussi manqué cette sortie.

\- Nous ne t'aurions pas laissé seule, Leïla, répondit Angel, ça n'aurait pas était juste pour toi.

Leïla même si elle ne le montra pas était très touché par le geste de ses amis, puis Enzo souleva un sujet un peu bancal et demanda :

\- Des nouvelles de ton oncle ?

\- Non, rien, soupira la brune, juste un message de félicitation après l'épreuve. Mais je ne suis même pas sûr que Harry ait eu plus. J'irais lui poser la question.

\- Ça va être super, s'enthousiasma Alyssa en retournant sur le sujet de la sortie. Les jumeaux pourront même nous servir de guide.

\- Je préfère qu'on découvre à nous quatre, fit Leïla en donnant son avis. On pourra les rejoindre plus tard, mais franchement je trouve que ça serait mieux entre nous.

\- Leïla a raison, approuva Enzo, comme au bon vieux temps.

\- Personnellement ça m'est égal, dit Angel en se servant maladroitement du café étant donné que Leïla était toujours scotchée à lui.

\- Très bien, fit Alyssa en haussant les épaules. Du moment qu'on y va.

Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour satisfaire Alyssa, et ça ses trois amis le savaient depuis toujours.

\- On a cours de quoi déjà ? demanda Enzo ne savant toujours pas son emploi du temps après plus d'un mois.

\- Deux heures de potions et deux heures de botaniques, répondit sombrement Alyssa.

Depuis l'incident de plusieurs semaines, c'était un supplice pour Alyssa de se rendre dans la même pièce que le professeur à tête de corbeau, comme elle avait surnommé.

\- Ne t'en fait pas il me déteste aussi, compatit Leïla, mais maintenant au moins je sais pourquoi.

Après la première tâche du Tournoi, Leïla avait demandé à Harry pourquoi Rogue la haïssait plus que la normale alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Et à cela Harry lui avait expliqué qu'aux temps où il était encore élève il avait eu quelques différents avec la bande des Maraudeurs. Et qu'il avait visiblement compris à quelle famille était apparenté Leïla.

\- Super. Maintenant on paye pour les erreurs de ses ancêtres et de sa famille, avait répondu Leïla.

Mais pour Alyssa, Rogue lui avait bien fait payée. Il en avait parlé à Paige, et même si celle-ci était d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'inspirait ni confiance et ni la sympathie, elle avait été dans l'obligation de lui mettre une retenue. Pendant une semaine elle avait dû ranger le cachot de fond en comble où avait lieu les terribles cours, et encore Rogue affirmait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Mais Paige lui avait bien gentiment rappelé que c'était une de ses élèves et qu'elle appartenait à la School Magic et non à Poudlard et donc que c'était à elle de décider.

\- Et cette aprèm ? rajouta Enzo.

\- Deux heures d'études des runes pour nous, répondit cette fois Leïla.

\- Pour moi divination, commenta l'autre jeune fille, avec un sourire sarcastique. Ça va être charmant, en ce moment Trelawney nous fait le coup de "La mort plane sur le château".

\- Elle n'a pas tellement tort, ricana Leïla, j'ai failli mourir.

\- Oui, mais apparemment elle le fait chaque année, soupira la châtaigne.

\- Par hasard elle n'aurait pas prédit un danger de mort pour mon frère ? demanda Leïla, ironiquement.

\- Non, pas encore, marmonna Alyssa, mais s'il continue à me faire les pires crasses, crois-moi il ne lui restera pas très longtemps à vivre.

Par malchance il avait décidé de suivre les mêmes cours qu'Alyssa. Quand elle était avec ses trois amis elle pouvait gérer le frère de sa meilleure amie, mais quand elle était seule en sa compagnie elle avait envie de lui faire frire ses globes oculaires.

\- Comme tu veux, mais c'est toi qui enverras l'attestation de décès à notre père, souri Leïla.

\- Finalement, non, dit Alyssa en se grattant la tête. Je préfère me farcir ton frère qu'avoir à faire à ton père.

\- Excellente décision, répondit Leïla. Et sinon toi Angel tu as arithmancie ?

\- Oui, soupira celui-ci toujours accrocher à Leïla. Et après ont à tous les quatre soins aux créatures magiques.

Mais à ces mots, tous les quatre grimacèrent. Hagrid était très gentil, et ses cours pour la plupart était intéressant. Mais le problème était qu'il avait lieu en extérieur et qu'avec le temps, ils allaient tous les quatre geler sur place.

Mais dans tout ce fouillis qui s'était passé depuis la première tâche il y avait une amélioration. En effet, Rita Skeeter avait visiblement bien compris le message de Leïla un peu menaçant. Car aucun article n'avait paru sur elle ou sur sa famille. Même la première partie de l'épreuve ne figurait pas sur l'article qui était sorti, se contentant d'annoncer les notes des champions. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Leïla qui n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer. Même ses amis avaient eu le tact et la délicatesse de ne pas avoir remis sur le tapis l'incident avec ses peurs. Et pourtant cela aurait mériter quelques explications. C'était en partie pour ça que Leïla adorait ses meilleurs amis.

Le cours de potions fut comme prévu une véritable torture. Rogue s'acharnait sur chacun d'eux, apparemment la perspective des futures fêtes de Noël ne l'adoucissait pas. Le sujet de la semaine était les poisons. Et apparemment aucuns élèves n'étaient à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait.

\- Attends que je verse du poison dans son petit-dèj, avait proféré Alyssa à la fin du cours en compagnie de ses amis de Lana et Amy. On va voir si mon poison n'est pas la hauteur.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, approuva Lana, on fait ça quand tu veux. Après tout il faut nous démontrer ce qu'est un véritable poison.

Tous éclatèrent alors de rire. Ils ne traînaient pas très souvent avec Lana et Amy, mais quand cela arrivait, c'était crise de fou rire assurer.

Ils se rendirent tous en botanique s'esclaffant des improbables futurs plans pour faire regretter à Rogue sa façon de critiquer les élèves et leurs potions. Plus les idées fusaient plus elles étaient ridicules. Finalement c'était en fou rire générale qu'ils arrivèrent en botanique.

Ce cours fut, malgré le froid, beaucoup plus satisfaisant et joyeux que le précédent. Ils étudièrent une plante carnivore dont Leïla avait oublié le nom. Quand ils sortirent des serres ils étaient tous les six couverts de terre et de boue.

La journée passa au ralenti aussi bien pour Leïla que ses amis. Quand ils rentrèrent à la tour des Gryffondor après que la cloche est sonnée la fin du dernier cours, les quatre amis étaient surchargés de travail.

\- Vivement les vacances, soupira Alyssa une heure plus tard toujours sur le devoir de Rogue. A l'allure où ça va, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire le devoir de divination.

\- Passe je vais le faire, proposa Leïla. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir faire celui de Rogue en études des runes.

\- Merci, Leïla, répondit Alyssa en soufflant. Le sujet c'est les rêves prémonitoires, tu dois noter tous mes rêves.

\- Tous ? s'étonna Leïla. Même ceux...bizarre.

\- Surtout cela, soupira Alyssa, mais utilise la bonne vieille technique.

\- Tu veux dire l'imagination ? demanda avec un sourire la brune.

\- Exactement.

Au cours de l'heure suivante, Alyssa apprit qu'elle avait fait le rêve d'être mangé par un troll. Qu'elle était soudainement devenue riche. Qu'un démon lui avait volé son pyjama fétiche et que sa mère allait trouver les formules qu'elle n'était pas censée avoir en sa possession dans sa chambre.

\- Tu ne vas pas un peu loin avec le pyjama ? interrogea Angel en éclatant de rire.

\- Elle voulait du bizarre ? Elle va en avoir, dit Leïla en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est super, remercia Alyssa en retrouvant son devoir. Merci, Leïla Black, t'es un ange.

Finalement les deux autres mirent la main à la patte. Enzo, étant merveilleusement douée au dessin, finit pour elle le croquis de la plante carnivore vu en botanique et Angel fit un rapide résumé sur le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Tandis qu'Alyssa plongeait avec bien du mal sur son devoir de potion.

\- Merci, les amis, lança-t-elle quand tous les devoirs furent bouclés. Sans vous je ne sais pas ce que je ferai.

\- Pas grand-chose, répondit à sa place Enzo, taquin.

\- C'est fait pour ça les amis, répondit Angel pendant qu'Alyssa tirait la langue à son condisciple.

Le lendemain fut moins chargé n'ayant que deux cours. Celui d'astronomie et un des cours particuliers avec Paige.

\- Bien, je vous demanderais de rédiger la recette de la potion pour vaincre un démon de niveau supérieur pour la prochaine fois, déclara-t-elle à la fin du cours. Maintenant je voudrais vous annoncez autre chose. Tout le monde doit maintenant être au courant.

Leïla plissa les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les surprises de sa directrice.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous rajoutez une épreuve au Tournoi ? demanda-t-elle en la suppliant pratiquement.

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, rassura Paige. Mais Leïla à soulever un point. C'est en effet en rapport avec le Tournoi. Vous rappelez-vous de la tenue de soirée que j'avais demandé ? Hé bien sachez que la tradition du Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers veut que nous organisions un bal de Noël le vingt-cinq décembre.

Plusieurs filles dont Aslys et Erica gloussèrent avant que Paige reprenne :

\- Vous pourrez tous bien-sûre y aller. Je compte sur vous pour obtenir un cavalier ou une cavalière, et sache Leïla que cela te concerne le plus. Tu ouvriras avec ton cavalier le bal de Noël en compagnie des autres champions. Vous pouvez également trouver un ou une cavalière plus jeune que vous.

Leïla fit les gros yeux et ne vit même pas les élèves sortirent se murmurant des choses à l'oreille. Elle danser ? Elle n'avait pas fait un pas de danse depuis plusieurs années et encore moins une valse. Comment pourrait-elle le faire ?

\- C'est super, s'extasia Alyssa en sortant de la classe. Un bal vous vous rendez compte ? Même à la School Magic on en avait pas.

\- En même temps, on devait s'en douter, expliqua Angel, ce n'est pas pour rien que Paige nous avait demandé des tenues de soirée.

\- C'est sûr, dit Enzo en participant à l'enthousiaste générale. Finalement j'adore ce Tournoi.

\- Dis-moi, ma chérie, demanda Alyssa en se rapprochant de Leïla. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, tu as une tête dépitée.

\- C'est moi qui doit ouvrir le bal. Donc en plus de trouver quelqu'un pour m'accompagner, je dois revoir mes pas de danse.

\- Mais tu n'as pas dansé depuis quand ? interrogea Angel à l'adresse de sa meilleure amie.

\- Euh depuis environ treize ans, fit Leïla, d'un ton sarcastique. La dernière fois que j'ai dansé c'était avec ma mère, donc ça remonte à très loin.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, rationna Enzo, c'est comme le vélo ça ne s'oublie pas. Cette fois il te suffit de remettre tes souliers.

\- Oh, merci, Dorothée, de tes précieux conseils, dit Leïla, ironique.

\- Et puis pour les cavaliers pas le peine de chercher, soupira Angel. Vous êtes deux nanas et on est deux mecs. C'est parfait.

\- Vous savez, les deux nanas on peut être envie d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, dirent les deux filles en même temps.

\- Vraiment ? demandèrent les deux garçons, sceptiques, avec un parfait timing. Qui ?

\- Euh...il y a... euh, balbutia Alyssa essayant de trouver une personne au hasard.

\- On vous faisiez marcher les garçons, rassura Leïla avec un sourire. Et le pire c'est que ça marche, bien-sûre qu'on va venir avec l'un d'entre vous. La question est lequel de vous deux sait le mieux danser ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais dansé, informa Enzo, enfin jamais les danses de salon, les valses et tout ça.

\- D'accord ça règle le problème, marmonna Alyssa, et toi Angel ?

\- Je me débrouille, répondit le brun, enfin j'imagine mieux que Enzo.

\- D'accord le choix et vite fait. Je prends Angel.

\- Et moi par défaut je dois prendre l'énergumène aux deux pieds gauches, fit Alyssa d'un ton faussement triste.

\- Si tu veux tu peux y aller avec Liam ? ricana Enzo.

\- Oh, non, je préfère y aller avec toi et prendre le risque de me faire écraser les pieds que d'aller avec lui.

\- Détrompe toi, Liam danse très bien, et il prend très soins de ses cavalières, dit Leïla. Enfin c'est ce qui laisse voir, après tout il ne faut pas encore plus détériorée la famille Black.

\- N'empêche je ne prends pas le risque, je serai ravi d'y aller avec toi Enzo.

\- Moi aussi, mon petit glaçon, répondit Enzo en lui entourant les épaules.

Tous, à part la principale concernée, éclatèrent de rire au surnom que Enzo lui avait donné. Depuis quelques temps Enzo l'appelait comme ça en raison de son pouvoir.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna Alyssa, je n'aime pas ça.

\- Tu préfères mon "gros glaçon" ? s'étonna Enzo en blaguant.

Cette fois même Alyssa éclata de rire. Finalement c'est ainsi qu'ils retournèrent à la tour des Gryffondor.

Ils retrouvèrent Harry et Ron qui se désespéraient déjà de trouver une cavalière, tandis qu'Hermione laissa un soupire de consternation s'échapper.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrives ? demanda Alyssa en posant son sac de cours lourdement à côté de Neville qui sursauta de peur. Désolé Neville.

\- Ces deux idiots ici présents, qui me serves de meilleurs amis, s'inquiètent de ne pas trouver deux cavalières alors qu'ils devraient s'occuper de choses bien plus importantes. Comme le Tournoi ou les cours, expliqua Hermione sous le regard de ses deux amis.

\- Ah pas de chance nous on a déjà trouvé, s'exalta Enzo.

\- Ouais, dites plus tôt que vous vous êtes conduit comme des brutes du Moyen-Age qui ont voulu forcer deux magnifiques dames splendides à vous accompagner, répliqua Alyssa sous les yeux admiratifs soudain des deux malheureux quatrième année.

\- Eh, se sentit toucher Angel. Perso je n'ai rien fait de condamnable

\- Non, c'est juste toi qui as proposé cette idée. Donc tu es doublement condamnable Angel, accusa Leïla. Enfin bref pourquoi vous désespérez déjà vous deux ?

\- Comment voulez-vous inviter une fille à un bal ? Elles sont beaucoup trop compliquées, répliqua Ron de mauvaise humeur.

\- Hé faites gaffe à ce que vous dites, prévint Alyssa, il y a trois nanas à côté de vous.

\- Me dites pas vous n'avez que Hermione comme amie féminine ? interrogea Leïla.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard éloquent et Leïla poussa un soupir de consternation.

\- D'accord, reprit-elle, je retire ma question. Je ne sais pas, il doit bien avoir deux filles qui veulent y aller avec vous, vous ne voyez pas ?

\- Ils ont le temps de trouver de toutes façons, rappela sèchement Hermione.

\- Oui, mais Harry, en tant que champion, doit avoir obligatoirement une cavalière pour la danse d'ouverture, répondit Leïla, d'après toi pourquoi j'ai toute suite choisi Angel ? Ce n'est pas pour ses beaux yeux.

\- Hé ! dit-il légèrement vexé.

\- C'est bon je plaisante, calma Leïla, mais vous pourriez aller comme moi et Alyssa, en amis.

\- Encore faut-il trouver les filles, se lamenta Ron.

\- Vous y arriverez. Franchement Harry, si tu arrives à battre tes plus grandes peurs et un scorpion géant cracheur de feu et que tu ne trouves pas de cavalière c'est que tu es une cause perdue, plaisanta Alyssa.

\- Je crois que je préférerais encore refaire cette tâche que de me faire remballer par une fille.

\- C'est vrai que pour l'égo ce n'est pas terrible, admit Enzo avec une grimace de déjà-vu.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu revois l'ordre de tes priorités Harry, dit Leïla, car personnellement je crois que je préférerais me prendre tous les râteaux du monde que de ré-affronter ces monstres.

\- Question de point de vue, mais pour l'instant je suis de l'avis d'Hermione, répondit Angel en accordant un signe de tête à celle-ci. Réfléchissez sur d'autres trucs que sur les filles, sinon votre cerveau sera endommagé avant demain matin.

\- Merci, fit Hermione en s'autorisant un sourire.

Quand Leïla et Alyssa remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs, plusieurs filles de la School Magic étaient déjà en pleine recherche de robes, accessoires et toutes autres fanfreluches qu'elles allaient mettre.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça maintenant ? demanda Leïla en voyant Aslys sortir de son armoire une robe d'un violet profond qui contrastée avec ses cheveux blond platine et ses yeux cyan.

\- Il n'y a que toi et Alyssa pour ne pas te préoccuper de choses importantes et indispensables, répliqua Aslys avec un ton hautain.

Leïla leva les yeux au ciel et s'affala dans son lit en mettant ses bras derrière sa tête. Bientôt rejoint par sa meilleure amie.

\- D'après toi ta robe va t'aller ? demanda une énième fois Alyssa.

\- Oui, soupira Leïla lassé d'entendre cette question depuis le début de l'année avant de hausser la voix pour que tout le dortoir l'entende. J'ai besoin d'une cigarette. Quelqu'un n'a pas vu mon paquet ?! Je l'ai perdue hier.

Lana s'approcha et lui tendit son propre paquet avec une cigarette en avant.

\- Quand perdras-tu cette habitude ? se lamenta Alyssa qui n'aimait pas voire beaucoup sa meilleure amie fumer.

\- Tu parles. Toi aussi tu fumes, répondit Leïla, ironiquement, en se redressant et en prenant une des cigarettes dans le paquet de sa camarade. Merci, Lana.

Lana en présenta une à Alyssa, elle soupira mais en prit néanmoins une.

\- Merci, Lana.

Elles ouvrirent une des fenêtres, Leïla mit entre ses lèvres la cigarette, avant de sortir son briquet, d'en faire jaillir une flamme et d'embraser sa propre cigarette et d'en faire profiter sa meilleure amie.

Elle prit la première bouffée comme une nouvelle respiration. A la base c'était surtout pour énerver son père qu'elle avait commencé à fumer à quatorze ans. Puis la cigarette unique devînt la cigarette de la semaine. Puis celle de sa journée et pour finir la cigarette en devînt plusieurs.

\- Tu es au courant que c'est à cause de toi que je fume ? dit Alyssa en prenant une taffe.

\- Oui, je sais, et je n'en suis pas très fier, répondit Leïla laissant la fumée expirer de sa bouche et de son nez. Mais je ne t'ai jamais forcée.

\- Mais à force de traîner avec toi j'ai goûté à la tentation.

Leïla ne répondit rien, termina sa cigarette et après l'avoir écrasé contre la bordure de la fenêtre retourna sur son lit.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Alyssa quelques minutes plus tard après avoir écraser sa cigarette.

Leïla, qui a présent était allongé en croix sur ses draps, s'écarta pour laisser de la place à son amie et lui répondit :

\- Je pensais au Noël de l'an dernier.

\- Pas un des plus remarquables, grimaça Alyssa en se rappelant visiblement un mauvais souvenir. J'ai gardé les marques de tes mains sur mon postérieur pendant une semaine après ça.

\- Hé ho...je te rappelle que moi, les marques venaient des mains d'Enzo donc c'est encore pire, répliqua Leïla en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Un an auparavant les cours avait fini la veille de Noël. Et alors que tout le monde se précipitait pour aller réveillonner, Alyssa c'était rendu compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac dans la classe et que celle-ci était fermer. Au lieu d'aller demander à un professeur, Alyssa et Enzo avait remarquer que la fenêtre visible du parc était ouverte, et qu'ils pouvaient l'atteindre en se faisant la courte échelle. C'est ainsi que Angel fut contraint de supporter le poids d'Enzo tandis que lui-même tenait Leïla sur ses épaules et que Alyssa se hissait tant bien que mal sur cette pyramide improvisé pour récupérer son bien.

\- Leïla je vais changer de place mes mains pour que tu ne tombes pas. Mais tu ne m'engueules pas, compris ? avait prévint Enzo.

\- Fais gaffe où est-ce que tu les mets. Je te connais, parce que tu me touches tu prends une gifle.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avant de lâcher ses chevilles pour plaquer ses mains sur les fesses de son amie.

\- Enzo ! se souvînt avoir rugi Leïla. Grouille toi Alyssa avant que ce pervers continu à me peloter !

\- J'y suis presque, avait répondu Alyssa en se hissant. C'est bon.

Pendant que Alyssa récupérait son sac, Leïla ne cessait de proliférer des menaces envers son ami. Finalement, Alyssa laissa tomber son sac à côté de ses amis et avait redescendu la tour que ses amis avaient former. Angel lui avait réussi à poser les pieds d'Enzo sur la terre ferme et avait récupérer Leïla que Enzo lui avait maladroitement lancé.

\- Tout ça pour un sac je vous jure, maugréa-t-il en se redressant. Aïe, Leïla ! T'es cinglée ?!

\- J'avais prévenu. Tu me touches tu prends une gifle, avait rétorqué celle-ci en lui envoyant sa main dans la figure.

\- Et puis tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que tu n'en as pas profité ? insinuait Angel.

\- Profiter de quoi ? C'est une de mes meilleures amies. Depuis quand ont profitent de ses amies ?

Et c'est ainsi que Enzo essaya de se défendre durant tout le trajet les menant vers leurs dîners.

\- Mais bon après on sait tous que Enzo te respecte trop pour en avoir profiter, ramena Alyssa à la réalité en redescendant dans la salle commune où été installé Ron, Harry, Angel et Enzo.

\- Bien-sûre, fit Leïla, ironiquement. Dois-je te rappeler Katherine, Amy et Aslys ?

\- Ah ça parle de moi là, devina Enzo en se redressant. Le nom de ces trois filles dans la même phrase ça ne peut parler que de moi.

\- Et en plus il est en fier, soupira Leïla en secouant la tête.

\- Non, tu n'as pas besoins de me le rappeler, répondit Alyssa en ignorant Enzo. Et je vais te répondre Katherine égal erreur. Amy égale pari stupide et Aslys égale grosse erreur stupide. Mais on lui pardonne, après tout l'erreur est humaine, rajouta-elle en se laissant tombé à côté d'Angel.

\- Écoutez attentivement mon avocate, plaisanta Enzo. La discussion est partie d'où pour que les trois filles que j'ai embrassées viennent faire là-dedans ?

\- De Noël dernier, répondit Alyssa.

\- Oh, est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter du fait que je risque de me prendre une gifle ? demanda Enzo en ayant un mouvement de recul envers la brune.

\- Non, en revanche de la part d'autres sûrement. Après tout il y a dû en avoir d'autres après les miennes.

\- Laissez tomber, fit Angel en voyant les regards d'incompréhension des autres. Un sauvetage de sac qui a mal tourner pour Leïla l'an dernier.

\- Leïla, qu'est-ce que tu sens ? demanda Enzo qui c'était rapproché. Ouvre la bouche.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête, dit Leïla en reculant. Tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse pendant que tu y es ?

Mais Enzo était très sérieux. Il empêcha sa meilleure amie de bouger et approcha son nez de sa bouche.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu recommence, rugit-il après quelques instants. Alyssa fait voir.

\- Hé oh j'invoque la même close que Leïla, se défendit celle-ci en se relevant d'un coup.

Mais Angel l'attrapa avant que celle-ci ne puisse faire un geste et fit comme Enzo.

\- Elle aussi, dit-il en regardant son camarade.

\- Oui, bon on avoue, dit Leïla, oui, on vient de fumer une cigarette. Mais je te signale que c'est la première de la journée. Et ce n'est pas parce-que vous ne fumez pas vous deux, qu'on doit être obliger de faire pareil.

\- Venant de toi ça ne me surprend pas, grogna Angel, mais toi Alyssa, je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente.

\- Hé j'ai essayé de résister et de l'enguirlander. Mais en ce moment avec tout ce qui se passe je ne pense pas que ça doit en faire un drame.

\- Hey, Leïla, appela une voix derrière elle.

\- Ah, salut, Zachary, dit-elle en se retournant. Ça va ?

\- Ouais tranquille, j'avais quelque chose à te demander.

\- Vas-y, encouragea-t-elle.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu étais dispo pour aller au bal avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton parfaitement détendu.

\- Ah euh, désolé. J'y vais avec Angel, répondit Leïla avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Ah pas grave, fit Zachary, nullement déçu. Alyssa, ça te dit ?

\- Ça a aurait été avec plaisir mais j'y vais avec Enzo.

\- Sincèrement désolé, s'excusa encore Leïla qui pour elle Zachary était un garçon touchant et attachant.

\- Tu peux y aller avec Katherine ou Amy ? supposa Alyssa.

\- Ou Lana et Sophia ? Sans compter toutes les filles de Poudlard et les autres ? enchérit Leïla.

\- Vous êtes super les filles, remercia Zachary en les embrassant.

\- D'ailleurs, tu sais si mon frère s'en ai déjà trouvé une ? demanda Leïla.

\- Euh je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il a demandé à Lana mais elle a refusé et l'a envoyé balader. Ce que j'espère ne m'arrivera pas, répondit-il avec une légère grimace.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, rassura Alyssa, elle l'a envoyée balader parce qu'elle ne le supporte pas. Toi elle t'aime bien.

\- Bien fait pour lui, railla la brune tandis que Zachary s'éloignait. Combien on pari qu'il demande à Aslys ou Erica ?

A ce moment-là Hermione débarqua dans la salle commune en criant des "Oh mon Dieu !" les uns après les autres.

\- Oh mon Dieu Leïla ! paniqua Hermione en s'approchant.

\- Respire Hermione, essaya de calmer Leïla. Respire à fond et dis-nous ce qui se passe.

Harry et Ron s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui faisait autant paniquer Hermione. Celle-ci respira un bon coup et commença à parler :

\- Voilà, j'étais dans la bibliothèque entrain de réviser ma métamorphose. Et quand je suis sorti j'ai vu une bande de sixième ou septième année de Serpentard, enfin rien de très étrange. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me lancer des insultes mais non, je suis passée sans encombre. Et au moment de tourner dans le couloir quelqu'un est venu vers moi. C'était ton frère.

\- Qu'est qu'il te voulait ? interrompit Leïla très sérieusement. Dis-le-moi.

\- Il m'a arrêté. Et là devant tout le monde il m'a demandé si j'étais bien la fille qui étaient souvent avec toi. Quand je lui ai dit que oui, juste après il m'a demandé si j'étais libre pour le bal de Noël.

Ron laissa une exclamation fureur sortir et Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Rassure moi. Tu lui as dit non ? demanda Leïla lui tenant les épaules.

\- Oui, je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà accepté l'invitation de quelqu'un d'autre. Et que de toute façon je pensais que vis à vis de toi ce n'était pas très bien.

\- Bien, tu as fait exactement ce qu'il y avait à faire, soupira Leïla soulagée. Mais n'oublie pas que tu dois toujours te méfier de lui, compris ?

Hermione hocha la tête ne comprenant pas tellement bien mais elle voyait que visiblement cela était très important.

\- C'est aussi bon pour vous les garçons, informa Leïla en regardant les deux garçons du trio d'or. Et je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de le rappeler à Angel, Enzo et Alyssa ?

\- Mais qu'est qu'il a essayé de faire en invitant Hermione au bal ? demanda Alyssa. Ton frère est plutôt intelligent en général. Il savait sans doute qu'elle allait refusée rien qu'en regardant la différence d'âge ; il en a dix-huit et Hermione quinze.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais qu'il ne fait jamais rien sans quelque chose derrière la tête et je compte bien régler cette affaire ce soir. Quelqu'un sait où est la salle commune des Serpentard ?

\- Oui, Ron et moi savons où elle est. Mais ce n'est pas tellement une bonne idée pour des Gryffondor d'aller là-bas, mis en garde Harry.

\- Alors ça tombe bien je ne suis pas une Gryffondor. Tu pourrais me prêter la carte des Maraudeurs s'il-te-plaît ?

Harry hésita légèrement avant de monter dans son dortoir pour la lui donner.

\- Ton frère je ne sais pas ce qu'il essaye de faire mais s'il continu il va m'entendre, dit Ron en ne décolorant pas.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Je règle cette histoire. Mais vaux mieux que ça reste dans la famille, vous trois vous restez là, compris ?

Ses trois meilleurs amis comprirent que ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre.

\- Une dernière chose Leïla, dit Hermione, je ne pense pas que ça soit important mais quand il m'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui, ça ne sonnait pas comme une question mais plus comme...

\- Un ordre ? acheva la brune.

Harry revînt tandis que Hermione soufflait un petit oui avant de lui donner un morceau de parchemin plié.

\- Euh pour la faire fonctionner il faut...

\- Je sais ce qu'il faut dire. Sirius me l'a montrée il y a longtemps, interrompit Leïla avant de dire clairement. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Et sous les regards des autres la carte révéla le plan du château.

\- Merci, Harry, dit Leïla. Bon je règle cette affaire et je te la redonne.

\- Sois pas en retard au dîner, plaisanta Enzo, et ne commet aucun meurtre. Même si c'est ton frère ont seraient bien embêté.

\- Compte sur moi, répondit la sorcière avec un petit sourire en quittant la salle commune.

Elle parcourut les nombreux couloirs du château en faisant bien attention à suivre la carte. Quand elle arriva vers les cachots elle vît Rogue arriver vers elle comme une chauve-souris sur sa proie. Alors après avoir prononcé un "Méfait accompli" elle coinça le précieux parchemin sous son T-shirt et s'arma du plus beau sourire innocent qu'elle pouvait faire.

\- Miss Black, fit-il quand il arriva vers elle. Que faîtes-vous-là si je ne m'abuse vous êtes installée chez les Gryffondor.

\- Professeur Rogue, salua-t-elle avec un sourire des plus faux. C'est vrai mais je viens rendre visite à mon frère.

\- Votre frère ? s'étonna-t-il. Vous ne semblez pas particulièrement proche pourtant.

\- C'est vrai, mais comme ma mère disait il n'est jamais trop tard pour se rapprocher de sa famille. Et je vais aujourd'hui suivre ce conseil si avisé qu'elle nous a transmis.

\- Le dîner ne vas pas tarder. Donc ne traînez pas, dit simplement Rogue en repartant faisant virevolter sa cape.

Leïla soupira et se dit qu'elle avait eu chaud. Elle s'assura que personne et encore moins Rogue ne traînait dans les parages et ressortit la carte des Maraudeurs.

Elle marcha pendant quelques minutes avant d'atteindre le portrait de la salle commune des Serpentard. Le portrait représentait deux serpents qui s'enroulaient autour d'un vieil homme.

\- Mot de passe ? demanda le portrait.

\- Euh...je ne sais pas. Je viens rendre visite à mon frère.

Elle espérait que cette excuse lui permettrait de passer mais le portrait refusa de bouger, alors elle du attraper un jeune élève de Serpentard et lui demander.

\- Sang-Pur, lui donna-t-il, non sans un grognement.

\- Bien-sûre, marmonna Leïla, j'aurais dû deviner.

Elle lança le mot de passe au portrait qui la laissa rentrer dans l'antre des serpents.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait elle put voir que la salle commune des Serpentard était bien différente de celle des Gryffondor. Celle-ci était est une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres y étaient suspendues à des chaînes. Elle était également dotée d'une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragée. On y trouvait quelques fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire eux aussi ouvragés, la pièce était décorée de crânes et d'autres objets semblables, qui lui donnait un aspect peu chaleureux.

Elle chercha pendant quelques instants son jumeau des yeux avant de le trouver en compagnie d'autres élèves de Serpentard, plus ou moins âgé.

\- Tenez, regardez qui voilà ? fit Liam en voyant sa sœur approcher. Tu as décidé de te joindre ?

\- Me joindre à qui ? A toi ? dit-elle dans un rictus. Plutôt mourir.

\- Alors que fait tu là, chère sœur ? s'impatienta Liam.

\- Te parler, répondit Leïla, sèchement. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec Hermione...

\- Je ne joues à rien avec Hermione...

\- Bien-sûre et moi je suis La Source en personne. Laisse-moi finir maintenant, continua Leïla sur un ton plus menaçant. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec Hermione mais tu vas arrêter, parce que Hermione est au même titre qu'Angel, Enzo ou Alyssa, compris ?

\- En parlant d'Alyssa tu crois qu'elle accepterait... commença-t-il avant de brutalement se faire éjecter de son fauteuil par Leïla qui a la mention de son amie avait usé de son pouvoir.

\- Alors écoutes moi bien, mon très cher frère, menaça Leïla en le plaquant par terre en lui tenant fermement la gorge. Retiens-le, car je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois. Alyssa est intouchable, d'accord ? Si tu as le moindre malheur de la toucher ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu je peux t'assurer que je t'offrirai un aller simple pour l'Enfer, compris ?

Liam qui ne pouvait dire un mot hocha simplement la tête et Leïla le relâcha. Plusieurs Serpentard avait voulu s'interposer mais Sleek était arrivé, et connaissant assez bien le pouvoir dévastateur de la sœur de son ami, avait empêché que quiconque ne s'approche.

\- Maman m'a dit de te pardonner, poursuivit Leïla qui c'était redressé. Elle me l'a fait promettre mais je crains que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir cette promesse. Parmi tous les conseils qu'elle a prodigués celui-ci est infaisable. Même dans la mort tu la force à ne pas être fiers de nous. Tu disais que toi tu rendrais fier cette famille, mais sache qu'il n'y a aucune gloire, aucune fierté a porté le nom Black. C'est tout le contraire même. Elle m'a aussi fait promettre de te dire à quel point elle t'aime, la question est est-ce que toi aussi tu l'aimes à ce point ? Bien que pour moi je connais déjà la réponse.

Leïla voulu ajouter quelque chose mais se retînt. Elle répéta seulement que Alyssa était intouchable comme les autres. Elle quitta la salle commune des verts et argents sous le regard de tout le monde. On ne la vît point au dîner ce jour-là. Mais au-dessus de la tour d'astronomie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> Un nouveau chapitre qui aborde le thème de Noël, il tombe à la même période que chez nous histoire de sentir un peu mieux l’ambiance !  
> En espérant qu'il vous plaise !
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M. Burge,
> 
> Isia,


	13. Robe Empli De Mystère

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 11 : Robe Empli De Mystère.

Deux semaines étaient passé depuis l'altercation entre les deux Black qui avait fait grand train dans le château.

La veille de la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, les quatre amis s'étaient retrouvés dans la bibliothèque pour avancer sur leurs thèses, qu'ils n'avaient pas touchés depuis un moment.

\- Ah ça m'énerve ! balança Alyssa. J'en ai marre ! Je n'ai pas réussi à avancer sur cette foutue thèse depuis qu'on est arrivé.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Angel, qui lui n'éprouvait aucun mal.

\- Tempus, le démon que j'ai choisi, est connu par sa réputation mais il n'a pratiquement rien fait part vouloir tuer les sœur Halliwell sur ordre de La Source.

\- Un peu comme tous les autres démons quoi, répondit Leïla, ironique.

\- Mais celui-là est pire que tous, appuya Alyssa. J'ai choisi la mauvaise page au tout début de l'année.

\- Tu étais pourtant contente quand tu es tombée dessus, se rappela Enzo.

\- C'était avant que je m'angoisse et que je ne me rende compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

\- Passe, fait voir, soupira Leïla en tendant la main dans sa direction.

\- Amen, remercia celle-ci en lui donnant. Puisse tu être béni, Leïla Black.

Leïla ne répondit pas, corrigea certaines des erreurs de son amie et ajouta d'autres détails sur un parchemin adjoint.

\- Tiens, dit-elle dix minutes plus tard, j'ai remarqué que tu n'évoquais pas comment ce sorcier peut-être tuer.

\- Normal. Il est impossible de le vaincre.

\- Si, c'est juste extrêmement dur, poursuivit Leïla, le meilleur moyen de vaincre Tempus est son propre pouvoir.

\- Hun ? interrogea Alyssa complètement perdu.

\- La faille du pouvoir de Tempus, expliqua Leïla, est le fait que sa propre vitalité semble liée intrinsèquement à l'écoulement du temps et à son influence dessus via ses pouvoirs.

Voyant la mine de son amie elle essaya de mieux lui faire comprendre.

\- Pour vaincre Tempus il faut "l'enlever du temps où il se trouve". En autre on peut le résumer comme-ceci : si Tempus manipule le temps et se trouve inclus lui-même dans une boucle temporelle qu'il a créée, il faut le forcer à la quitter et à réintégrer un écoulement du temps normal. Ce qui annulera son emprise sur le temps et affectera sa vie elle-même.

\- Compris ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Ouais... répondit Alyssa tout de même avec un visage sceptique.

\- Il faut dire tu n'as pas pris le plus facile des démons, compatit Angel. Le temps c'est compliqué dans tous les sens du terme et très dangereux.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il n'existe pratiquement pas de formule pour modifier aussi bien le passé que l'avenir, commenta Leïla.

\- Bon, on fait une pause. Demain on va à Pré-au-Lard, donc autant se détendre, insista Enzo.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Angel en voyant que son amie était bien loin de Tempus.

\- Au bal de Noël, répondit simplement Alyssa en rangeant ses devoirs.

\- Je te préviens, si tu me parles encore de ma robe je te fais manger ta thèse, dit Leïla, sérieusement.

\- Ne t'en fait pas je ne vais pas te rabâcher ça, soupira Alyssa. Vous croyez que Zachary a trouvé quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, apparemment il a demandé à une fille de Serdaigle et elle a accepté. Mais comment dire... d'après lui elle est assez spéciale en son genre.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Leïla en rangeant ses affaires.

\- Elle est un peu à côté de la plaque. Quand il lui a demandé elle a répondu un truc du genre : "Oh oui les nargoles ne serait pas contre".

\- Comment elle s'appelle ? demanda Leïla tandis que Alyssa s'interrogeait sur le mot "nargoles".

\- Luna, je crois, marmonna Enzo, mais bon d'après Zachary elle est super sympa.

\- Elle a quel âge ?

\- Un an de moins qu'Harry je crois, stipula Angel.

\- Quoi ? Elle a treize ans ? se stupéfia Alyssa. Il est au courant qu'il a dix-sept ans ?

\- C'est pire que pour Hermione et Liam là, fit Enzo en prenant la direction de la sortie.

\- Mais euh... ils ne vont pas au bal ensemble. D'ailleurs vous savez avec qui elle y va ? demanda Angel.

Mais les filles gardèrent le silence.

\- Les filles ? appela Enzo.

\- On ne sait pas, répondit Alyssa avec un air innocent peint sur le visage.

\- D'ailleurs, Liam, tu sais avec qui il y va ? interrogea Angel.

\- Aucune idée, avoua la brune. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne s'approchera pas de Hermione ou d'Alyssa, je m'en suis assurée.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. S'il tente quoi que ce soit je le glacerais sur place, rassura son amie avec un sourire. Après tout ça fait des années que je le connais.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais depuis votre altercation je crois qu'il t'évite, dit Enzo avec un sourire ironique.

\- Eh bien qu'il continu ça me fait des vacances.

\- Ah que j'ai hâte que ce soit les vacances ! s'extasia Alyssa avec un air de bonheur sur le visage.

\- On sait, Alyssa, dit de concert les trois amis en secouant la tête, ça faisait bien la cinquième fois de la semaine qu'elle le répétait.

Le lendemain, dans la Grande Salle, chacun se dépêchait de finir d'engloutir son petit déjeuner au plus vite pour ne pas manquer la moindre minute de cette journée qui leurs permettraient de quitter Poudlard.

\- Aller ! Dépêche-toi, Enzo ! pressa Alyssa en lui fourrant pratiquement sa brioche au fond de la gorge. On va être en retard.

\- Hé...deux secondes. Laisse-le respirer, calma Leïla tandis que Angel aidait son condisciple à ne pas mourir.

\- C'est bon ? s'impatienta la sorcière trente secondes plus tard alors que pour Enzo le tout descendait plutôt difficilement.

\- Ouais, croassa-t-il durement. Tu vas finir par me tuer. Rappel moi, quand tu auras des enfants, de venir les sauver de leur mère.

\- Ahahahahah, très drôle, fit Alyssa, cyniquement.

\- Encore faut-il que tu trouves le prince charmant et qu'il te supporte, poursuivit Enzo en sortant de table.

Le nombre d'élèves qui s'empressaient de prendre le chemin de Pré-au-Lard était impressionnant. Ils suivirent les autres pendant un petit moment avant de déboucher sur un chemin de neige, ou plusieurs bâtiments se faisaient face. Beaucoup de groupes se dispersèrent, chacun rentrant dans une enseigne différente.

\- Whoua ! fut tout ce que pu dirent les quatre amis en chœur.

Ils passèrent dans de nombreuses boutiques, allant de Honeydukes, la boutique de friandise, aux Trois Balais, le pub le plus apprécié de Pré-au-Lard. Ils en profitèrent pour acheter les cadeaux de Noël dans diverses boutiques.

\- Tenez, regardez, une boutique de vêtements, dit Alyssa devant Gaichiffon.

Les garçons soupirèrent de lassitude. Comme tout garçons qui se respectaient les magasins de vêtements les exaspéraient autant l'un que l'autre.

\- Alyssa, essaya de refuser Leïla, des vêtements tu en as plein ton armoire. A tel point que je me retrouve avec dans mon armoire, tes affaires.

\- Mais allez venez, insista la sorcière en les tirant derrière elle dans la boutique.

Alyssa, en moins de temps qu'il faut le dire, avait envahi la boutique.

Tandis qu'elle essayait la boutique entière, Enzo et Angel furent obligé de porter tous les sacs, et Leïla de jouer la conseillère de mode.

« Non. Pas celle-là. Bof. Il y a mieux. Absolument pas » ce fut tous les commentaires de ce genre que Leïla fut contrainte de dire pendant tous les essayages.

Malgré tous les commentaires négatifs de son amie, Alyssa continua d'empiler des vêtements des plus banales aux plus extravagants.

\- C'est bon là ? râla Enzo avec une pile de vêtements de tous les couleurs dans les bras jusqu'en haut du nez.

\- Attends je n'ai pas tout vu, répéta Alyssa pour la troisième fois de l'heure en les entraînant dans un nouveau rayon...

\- Ah non pas là, s'arrêta brutalement Enzo, pas les sous-vêtements.

\- Je suis d'accord, compatît Angel en se stoppant net.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce ne sont que d'autres vêtements, dit Alyssa en pénétrant dans le rayon.

\- Est-ce que nous on t'emmène quand on va acheter des boxers ? se défendit Enzo.

\- Restez là vous deux, soupira Leïla, je me dépêche de la ramener.

Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour la ramener, et la diriger vers la caisse. Après avoir payé (la note fut salée) ils décidèrent d'aller aux Trois Balais boire quelque chose. C'est ainsi qu'armés d'un nombre incalculable de sacs chacun, ils entrèrent pour se protéger du froid.

\- Allez-vous asseoir, je vous ramène quoi ? demanda Leïla en tendant ses sacs à Alyssa.

\- Trois chocolats chauds, répondit Angel, comme d'habitude.

\- Parfait, sa fera quatre, répondit Leïla en tournant les talons.

Elle revînt quelques minutes plus tard deux tasses dans chaque main avant de les déposer devant chacun.

\- Voilà tenez, cadeau de ma part, annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant à table.

\- Merci, scanda Angel en prenant sa tasse dans ses mains et en laissant un frisson de chaleur le traverser.

\- C'est aussi le souk dans votre dortoir ? demanda Alyssa en regardant les garçons.

\- Non, enfin pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Enzo. Pourquoi ? Ça devrait l'être ?

\- C'est juste que le nôtre est envahi de robes et d'autres trucs depuis deux semaines, informa Leïla. A partir du moment où Paige à annoncer qu'il y avait un bal, les filles ont sorti l'artillerie. Surtout Aslys et Erica en fait.

\- Ça t'étonne ? dit Angel en haussant un sourcil et en prenant une gorgée. Depuis que je les connais, elles ne se sont pas inquiétées d'autres choses que de leurs coiffures et maquillages.

\- Et leurs vêtements, ajouta Enzo.

\- Vous savez ce que vous allez mettre pour le bal ? demanda Alyssa aux deux garçons.

\- Un truc classe, mais ne comptez pas sur nous pour mettre une cravate ou un nœud papillon, dit Enzo avec une grimace.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, continua Angel, je ne rêve pas de ressembler à un pingouin.

Alyssa eu une image de pingouin avec la tête d'Angel et éclata de rire.

-Tu ferais un remarquable pingouin, plaisanta-t-elle une fois la crise de rire passée.

Il était près de cinq heures quand ils revinrent de Pré-au-Lard des sacs plein les mains. Ils déposèrent respectivement les sacs dans leurs dortoirs et alors que Leïla s'était installée sur son lit pour rédiger une lettre. Alyssa commença à déballer ses vêtements et à couper ses étiquettes.

\- J'ai peur d'avoir pris trop de pull, dit-elle pensivement en examinant ses nombreux articles.

\- Mmm, répondit Leïla dans son monde trop occupé sur sa lettre. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il soit trop tard pour t'en rendre compte ?

\- Pas du tout, nia Alyssa, pas ma faute si vous n'aimez pas faire les magasins.

\- Écoutes, Alyssa, déclara la brune, Enzo et Angel sont des mecs et ils n'aiment pas particulièrement faire les boutiques. Et moi j'ai d'autres choses en tête en ce moment.

\- Whoua ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? plaisanta Lana en entrant dans le dortoir et voyant les sacs éparpillés sur le lit d'Alyssa.

\- Alyssa a prévu d'acheter tous les vêtements du monde, indiqua Leïla sans relever la tête.

\- Perso je trouve que notre dortoir est suffisamment rempli de fanfreluches, dit Lana en s'effondrant sur son lit.

Pendant que Alyssa et Lana discutait du bal, bientôt rejoint par Amy. Leïla, elle, finit sa lettre avant de la relire.

Cher oncle,

Salut,

J'espère que tu vas bien de ton côté. Ici rien ne change. Enfin rien à part le Tournoi...

Je suis désolé de t'accabler de mes problèmes étant donnée ta situation, mais il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux en parler. Tu es ma dernière famille. Il y a une chose que je dois te dire. Ton filleul ta sûrement parler de la première partie de la tâche, avec les peurs. Je ne sais pas s'il te l'a dit, mais mes parents faisaient partie de ceux-là, R. me disait que j'avais abandonné ma famille tandis que maman m'accusait de sa mort. Mais il y a une chose que je ne peux pas te dire. Du moins pas directement et ont auraient besoins de beaucoup de temps. Beaucoup plus que malheureusement ils ne nous aient donnés. Je dois te dire une chose que mon frère et moi avons garder secrète après toutes ces nombreuses années... Au final j'ai réussi à vaincre ma peur en lui promettant de pardonner à L. Mais je crains que je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire... Quelque chose se prépare dans l'ombre, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je vais essayer de protéger leur fils mais je n'y arriverai pas seule. De plus L. prépare quelque chose, je le sens mais sans savoir quoi...Tu es ma dernière famille, je sais que tu ne peux rien faire, mais savoir que tu es là me réconfortera.

Merci d'être là,

Avec tous mes sentiments,

L. N. B.

Leïla prit sa lettre et descendit à la salle commune où elle trouva Harry, Ron et Hermione.

\- Hey, salua-t-elle, dites heu...vous pourriez me rendre un service ?

\- Euh...sa dépend c'est quoi ? demanda Hermione, suspicieusement.

\- Voilà, la prochaine fois que vous envoyez quelque chose à Sirius, vous voulez bien envoyez cette lettre, expliqua Leïla en baissant la voix.

\- Euh, hésita Harry, si elle tombe dans d'autres mains...

\- J'ai fait très attention, promis la brune, je n'ai mentionné aucun nom tout ce qu'on pourra dire c'est que c'est moi qui l'est écrite. Mais rien n'évoque un criminel en fuite.

\- Je ne sais pas, Leïla, continua à hésiter Harry.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Harry, demanda-t-elle, c'est très important pour moi. Je n'avais pas de famille, ou du moins de la famille pour qui je comptais, avant que je ne le revoie. Et maintenant j'en ai une. Tu peux le comprendre mieux que personne, je pense.

\- D'accord, céda-t-il après un moment.

\- Merci beaucoup, Harry, fit Leïla soulagée en lui donnant la lettre. Ça serait super si sa lui parvenait rapidement et si vous pouviez éviter de l'ouvrir.

\- Bien-sûre, accepta Hermione. Ont envoient ça dès que possible.

Leïla les remercia encore une fois avant de monter récupérer sa meilleure amie, de rejoindre Enzo et Angel et d'aller dîner.

\- Au fait c'est quoi ce roman que tu écrivais sur ton lit ? demanda Alyssa au milieu du repas en fixant sa meilleure amie du regard.

\- Pas grand-chose, marmonna Leïla, juste des petits trucs de famille à régler.

\- C'est drôle, chez moi les petits trucs de famille à régler, c'est la couleur des serviettes de table pour les réunions de famille. Toi, c'est plutôt du genre vieux cadavres dans le placard.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas, Alyssa, murmura Leïla. S'il y a bien un domaine dans lequel ma famille est expert c'est dans celui-ci. Dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Chacun ses petites histoires de famille, commenta Angel. Certaines sont plus compliquée que d'autres, c'est tout.

\- Oui, mais chez les Black j'ai l'impression que c'est pire que des histoires de famille.

\- Comment ça ? demanda sceptiquement Leïla en reposant ses couverts. Explique-toi, Alyssa.

\- Hey... rassure toi ce n'est pas une insulte, calma Alyssa voyant son amie s'emballer. C'est juste entre toi et ton frère. Ton père. La mort de ta mère. Ton oncle. Et cette folle furieuse de tante dont tu nous as parlé.

\- Déjà, se défendit Leïla, entre moi et mon frère tu sais que c'est tendu depuis quatre ans. Pour la mort de ma mère tu sais un peu près ce qui s'est passé, comme l'école toute entière maintenant. Tout le monde a vu que La Source l'a tué. Ensuite mon oncle est innocent, c'est juste que personne ne le sait encore. Mon père est une affaire bien trop compliquée même pour moi et je ne t'ai parlé que de Bellatrix une fois, une seule. Et si ça peut te rassurer elle est emprisonnée, et de plus, tu sais que la famille Black est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle.

\- Pourquoi elle a été emprisonnée déjà ? demanda Enzo qui n'avait pas perdu l'appétit.

Leïla jeta un coup d'œil rapide et discret quelques places plus loin, où elle aperçut Neville avant de regarder son assiette.

\- Pour ce que notre famille sait faire de mieux. Semer la destruction et le chaos, résuma-t-elle simplement. Ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet que j'aime aborder.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'Alyssa était sorti dans le parc pour fumer une cigarette, à l'abri des regards, et que les garçons prenaient une douche bien chaude, Leïla s'approcha de Neville qui était sur le canapé en train de lire un manuel de botanique.

\- Salut, Neville, ça va ?

\- Ah, Leïla, les autres ne sont pas là ? s'étonna le garçon.

\- Non, Enzo et Angel sont sous la douche et Alyssa est Dieu sais où, expliqua la brune en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Ah, pas de chance. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Je voulais juste discuter un peu avec toi. Tu as trouvé une cavalière pour le bal ?

\- Oui, j'y vais avec Ginny. Je la connais bien et comme elle est seulement en troisième année ça lui permettra de venir, informa Neville, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est bien, dit-elle après un petit silence. Oui, bon j'avoue. Je voulais discuter d'une chose un peu délicate avec toi.

\- Ah bon et de quoi ? demanda Neville encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- De tes parents, lança franco Leïla.

\- Heu...je...ne vois pas de quoi...balbutia-t-il en essayant se relever.

\- Attends, précipita la sorcière en le retenant par le bras. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'en parler et crois-moi ça l'est aussi pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? soupira finalement Neville.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux savoir, expliqua maladroitement Leïla, c'est plutôt quelque chose que je veux que tu entendes. Tu sais que Bellatrix Lestrange n'a pas toujours porté ce nom ?

Neville hocha la tête et avait eu un frisson au nom de la femme.

\- Avant d'être une Lestrange, elle portait le nom Black, poursuivit Leïla, et je peux t'assurer qu'être née dans la même famille qu'elle me révulse. Je sais qu'elle a infligé le sortilège Doloris à tes parents. Je sais ce qui s'est passé, et c'est pour ça que c'est important pour moi de te présenter mes excuses. Pas pour elle mais pour moi.

\- Tu es quoi par rapport à elle ? Je veux dire niveau lien familiale.

\- C'est ma cousine au je sais plus quel degré ou un truc dans le genre. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a au moins une génération d'écart.

\- Merci, Leïla, vraiment, fit-il touché. Tout le monde ne viendrait pas ici pour présenter ses excuses pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas commis.

\- C'était important pour moi sinon je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace, admit la brune. Mais je te répète qu'il n'y a aucun honneur ou fierté à être née dans une famille comme les Black, contrairement à moi, tes parents peuvent être fiers de leur fils.

\- Merci, dit Neville. Je veux juste savoir, comment tu sais tout ça ? Je veux dire ça remonte à la première guerre, et en plus tu vis en Amérique dans une école différente de la nôtre. Comment ça se fait que tu sois associé à tout ça ?

\- Je me le suis demandé pendant longtemps moi-même, répondit Leïla, et j'ai fini par trouver la réponse. Parfois un mariage t'implique dans une affaire qui te dépasse de loin.

Sur ce elle se leva adressa un signe de la main à Neville et commença à partir avant que celui-ci ne la rappelle.

\- Hey, dit-il, en revanche si ça pouvait rester entre nous personne ne le sais et je n'ai pas envie que ça se sache.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, promis Leïla, je ne dirai rien. Même Alyssa, Enzo et Angel ne savent rien et je n'ai pas l'intention de leur dire quoi-que-ce-soit.

Les prochains jours passèrent rapidement. C'est à la fin d'un des cours particuliers de Paige que les vacances débutèrent. Après un hurlement de joie de la part d'Alyssa, qui attendait ça depuis une éternité, ils revinrent à la tour des Gryffondor pour poser leurs sacs et alors qu'ils passaient le trou du portrait un grand rassemblement avait lieu au milieu de la salle commune.

\- Tu as quoi ? entendit Leïla de la part de Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! répéta Ron, le souffle court. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dans la tête ? Il y avait des gens – tout autour d'elle – j'ai dû devenir fou – devant tout le monde ! Je venais de la croiser dans le hall d'entrée – elle parlait avec Diggory – et j'ai senti quelque chose qui me poussait... Alors, je lui ai demandé...

Ron poussa un gémissement et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il continua à parler, mais on avait peine à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

\- Elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais un ver de vase. Elle n'a même pas répondu. Alors, tout d'un coup, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je me suis réveillé et j'ai pris la fuite.

\- Traduction : tu t'es pris le râteau du siècle, résuma Enzo tandis qu'Alyssa lui donna une petite tape sur la tête. Aïe !.

\- Elle est en partie Vélane, dit Harry. Tu avais raison. Sa grand-mère en était une. Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'imagine que tu es passé à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle faisait agir son charme magique pour plaire à Diggory et tu as dû prendre une décharge. Mais, de toute façon, elle perdait son temps avec lui. Il va au bal avec Cho Chang.

\- Ah ! Un autre qui s'est pris un râteau, commenta Enzo et Alyssa le refrappa.

Ron releva la tête.

-C'est elle qui me l'a dit, précisa Harry d'un ton éteint. Je viens de lui demander de m'accompagner...

Ginny cessa soudain de sourire.

\- C'est fou, dit Ron. On est les seuls à n'avoir personne – à part Neville. Devine à qui il a demandé ? A Hermione !

Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas au courant que Neville avait trouvé quelqu'un, pensa Leïla.

\- Quoi ? dit Harry soudain distrait de ses sombres pensées par l'étrange nouvelle.

\- Oui, c'est drôle, non ? s'esclaffa Ron dont le visage commençait à reprendre des couleurs. Il m'a raconté ça après le cours de potions ! Il a dit qu'elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui, qu'elle l'aidait dans son travail et tout ça – mais elle lui a répondu qu'elle était déjà prise. Ah ah ! Tu parles ! Elle ne voulait pas y aller avec Neville... D'ailleurs, qui voudrait ?

\- Arrête de rire ! dit Ginny, agacée.

A cet instant, le portrait de la grosse dame pivota et Hermione entra dans la salle commune.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas venus dîner ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers eux.

\- Parce que – oh, arrêtez de rire, tous les deux – parce qu'ils viennent de se faire envoyer promener par les deux filles à qui ils ont demandé de les accompagner au bal ! dit Ginny.

Harry et Ron cessèrent aussitôt de rire.

\- Merci beaucoup, Ginny, dit Ron avec aigreur.

\- Alors, toutes les belles filles sont prises ? dit Hermione d'un air hautain. Éloïse Midgen commence à être très jolie, non ? Enfin, je suis sûre que vous finirez par trouver quelqu'un, quelque part, qui acceptera de vous accompagner.

Mais Ron regardait à présent Hermione comme s'il la voyait soudain sous un tout autre angle.

\- Hermione, dit-il, Neville a raison, après tout : tu es une fille...

Ah...là, ça commence à devenir chaud, pensa Leïla en s'éloignant.

\- Quel sens de l'observation ! lança Hermione d'un ton acide.

\- Alors, tu n'as qu'à venir avec un de nous deux !

\- Non impossible, répondit sèchement Hermione.

\- Aller arrête, dit Ron d'un air agacé. On a besoin de cavalières, on va avoir l'air vraiment idiot si on n'en a pas, tous les autres en ont...

\- Je ne peux pas venir avec vous, dit Hermione, qui rougissait à présent. J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu parles ! s'exclama Ron. Tu as dit ça simplement pour te débarrasser de Neville.

\- Ah, tu crois ça ? répliqua Hermione, avec un regard qui jetait des éclairs inquiétants. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as mis trois ans à t'en apercevoir que d'autres n'ont pas vu tout de suite que je suis une fille !

Ron la regarda, puis il sourit à nouveau.

\- D'accord, d'accord, on sait que tu es une fille, dit-il. Ça te va ? Alors, tu es d'accord pour venir avec nous, maintenant ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est impossible ! répondit Hermione avec colère. Je vais au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Et elle se précipita dans l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles.

\- Elle ment, assura Ron en la regardant partir.

\- Non, dit Ginny.

\- Alors, avec qui elle y va ?

\- Je ne te le dirai pas, ça la regarde.

\- Très bien, dit Ron, désemparé. Tout ça devient franchement idiot. Ginny, tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Harry et moi, je...

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit Ginny en devenant écarlate. J'y vais avec... avec Neville. Il me l'a demandé quand Hermione lui a dit non et j'ai pensé... Tu comprends, sinon, je n'aurais pas pu y aller du tout, je ne suis pas en quatrième année.

Elle semblait totalement déconfite.

\- Je crois que je vais aller dîner, dit-elle en s'éloignant vers le portrait, la tête basse.

\- Attends-nous, dit précipitamment Leïla en la rejoignant. Nous non plus on n'a pas mangé...

\- Alors ça fait combien de temps que tu es amoureuse de Harry ? attaqua Alyssa en se servant une portion de salade au milieu du repas.

\- Toujours aussi fine toi, observa Angel.

Mais Alyssa ne s'intéressa pas à Angel et insistait pour avoir une réponse de la part de Ginny.

\- Bon, c'est bon, avoua Ginny après un bombardement de questions. Il m'a sauvé la vie il y a deux ans dans la Chambre des Secrets, je pense que c'est vraiment là que je suis tombé amoureuse. Avant je l'admirais mais là...

\- Je comprends, réalisa Alyssa.

\- Mais il n'a que Cho dans l'œil.

\- Tu dois savoir un truc, Ginny, les mecs sont tous aveugle. Prends Enzo...

\- Hé, s'indigna celui-ci. Tu ne pourrais pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Cet imbécile, l'an dernier, à embrasser trois filles à suivre.

\- Pas à suivre, nia le pauvre blond.

\- Excuse-moi, mais trois en deux jours c'est ce que j'appelle à suivre. Enfin bref, poursuivit-elle, parmi les trois l'un était un pari, l'autre une amie et la dernière une peste de la plus grande idiotie. Mais pourtant il l'a fait et on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi.

\- Si, on sait, contredit Leïla avec un sourire. D'un que c'est un coureur de jupons et de deux que c'est les hormones.

Alyssa prodigua tout un tas de conseil à Ginny au cours du dîner et finalement ils allèrent tous se coucher sachant que les trois prochains jours allaient être long.

C'est le lendemain dans la salle commune que Leïla reçu une réponse à sa lettre que Harry avait envoyé quelques temps plus tôt.

\- Tiens, ça vient de qui-tu-sais, avait-il dit en lui tendant le parchemin.

Leïla le remercia et se mit à l'écart pour lire la lettre tant attendue.

Chère nièce,

Salut,

Je suis heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Mon cher filleul m'avait brièvement parler de tes peurs, mais sans entrer dans les détails. Je sais qu'un secret se cache derrière sa mort. Mais cela nous sommes habitués dans la famille. Je sais aussi que quelque chose se prépare, mon filleul en ai persuadée aussi, tout comme son directeur. Ta mère était quelqu'un que j'appréciais beaucoup. Honnêtement je ne me remets pas encore de sa mort. Je ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire avec L. Malheureusement tu ne pourras pas faire grand-chose si quelque chose se produit, mais ce ne sera pas ta faute. Merci de veiller sur lui en mon absence. A la limite ce que tu peux faire pour ton frère et de continuer à le surveiller tu ne peux rien faire d'autre. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus. Toi et lui êtes ma dernière famille. Je vais te donner le même conseil qu'a lui: reste proche de tes amis.

Quant à R. sache que personne ne le connaissait vraiment, même pas ta mère. Moi-même je ne le connaissais pas assez. Donc ne te tourmente pas avec ça.

Avec toute mon affection,

S.O.B

Leïla soupira et rangea précieusement sa lettre. Même si elle n'avait pas eu de solution miracle elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Sirius et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Le jour de Noël, le matin du bal, quand elle se réveilla ce fut par Alyssa et à la surprise de tous Enzo et Angel qui avaient trouvés une solution pour s'infiltrer dans le dortoir.

\- Joyeux Noël ! cria joyeusement Alyssa en sautant sur le lit.

\- A toi aussi, dit Leïla en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Et à vous aussi, les garçons.

Elle avait presque oublié l'attitude d'Alyssa à la perspective de Noël. Pire qu'une gamine.

\- Cadeaux, dit celle-ci en lui donnant une petite pile de boite emballé dans plusieurs couleurs.

Leïla remercia ses amis et leurs donna elle aussi ses cadeaux.

Elle reçut de la part d'Alyssa, un parfum aux lilas, le préféré de sa mère. De la part d'Angel, le livre "Faire les meilleures blagues". De celle d'Enzo elle reçut un bracelet en perles, la mère d'Alyssa lui avait fait parvenir une étole de soie noir. Ron et Hermione lui avait offert des chocolats, et Harry une enveloppe.

\- Oh, fut le son qu'elle put émettre après l'avoir ouverte.

Une photo était à l'intérieur. Elle remarqua que c'était une photo du mariage des parents à Harry. Et que sa mère, dans une longue robe bleu ciel, figurait à côté de la mariée. Elle pouvait aussi apercevoir Sirius et son père. Comme c'était une photo magique, celle-ci bougeait. Ça lui faisait vraiment étrange de revoir sa mère bouger et sourire comme si elle était là.

Après qu'ils aient tous déballé leurs cadeau – Alyssa eut le droit à un pendentif en argent avec son prénom, et Enzo et Angel une chaîne de poignet en argent – ils descendirent elle en profita pour donner ses cadeaux à Hermione, Ron et Harry et les remercier avant d'aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

La journée passa rapidement. Ils passèrent l'après-midi en compagnie du trio d'or et des jumeaux à faire une bataille de boule de neige. Finalement à cinq heures, les trois filles décidèrent de remonter au château pour se préparer.

\- Vous avez besoin de trois heures pour ça ? dit Ron en la regardant d'un air incrédule.

Cet instant d'inattention lui valut de prendre sur la tête une grosse boule de neige lancée par

George.

\- Tu y vas avec qui Hermione ? cria Ron alors qu'elles s'éloignaient.

Mais elle se contenta de lui adresser un signe de la main et disparut à l'intérieur du château.

\- Ils ne savent toujours pas avec qui tu vas ? interrogea Leïla.

\- Non, ce sera une surprise, s'amusa Hermione qui les avaient mis dans la confidence.

Un bazar improbable régnait dans le dortoir de la School Magic. Où Alyssa et Leïla avait invités Hermione et Ginny à se joindre pour se préparer, ce qu'elles avaient acceptés.

Les filles courraient dans tous les sens, faisant des aller retours entre le dortoir et la salle de bain, ayant un peigne dans une main et un parfum dans l'autre.

Certaines avaient déjà revêtu leurs robes, comme ce fut le cas pour Aslys. Elle s'agitait dans sa robe violette. Leïla devait bien reconnaître que sa lui allait plutôt bien.

\- Bon, qui passe la première ? proposa Alyssa en évitant un coup de fer à lissé venant de nulle part.

\- Ginny, répondirent Hermione et Leïla.

\- Très bien, fit Alyssa en agrippant Ginny et la forçant à s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, informa Leïla. Tu restes avec elles ?

\- Pas de problèmes, rassura Hermione.

\- Si elle devient trop virulente n'hésite pas à la gifler, dit Leïla avec un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers les douches.

Pendant qu'Alyssa s'occupait de Ginny et qu'Hermione évitait de se prendre les pieds sur tout objets, comme des flacons ou des palettes de maquillages qui traînait par terre. Leïla prit une douche chaude.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que ça donne ? s'informa-t-elle en revenant dans un peignoir de soie dorée.

\- Regarde, elle est magnifique, non ? dit Alyssa en s'extasiant sur Ginny.

Si Leïla pouvait bien reconnaître une chose sur Alyssa Blanka, c'était qu'elle était fabuleusement douée pour coiffer et maquillé les gens. Elle pouvait faire des miracles.

Ginny se retrouvait avec une légère tresse au milieu de se chevelure qui cascadait sur ses épaules. Et le maquillage était simple mais ravissant. Un léger fard à paupières rose et un brillant à lèvres beige sur ses lèvres.

\- Magnifique, consentit Leïla. J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais douée avec un pinceau et un peigne.

\- Maintenant à Hermione, annonça Alyssa.

Celle-ci essaya de se défiler, mais Alyssa fut plus rapide et l'attrapa et força à l'asseoir.

\- Tes cheveux, tu les veux comment ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Laisse tomber, tu n'y arriveras pas avec mes cheveux, résolu Hermione.

\- C'est qu'ils n'ont jamais eu à faire à moi, alors ?

\- Relevé sur la nuque, se résigna l'adolescente.

\- C'est parti, dit joyeusement Alyssa en commençant à peigner les cheveux de la Gryffondor.

Leila, qui n'allait pas attendre que Alyssa ait fini avec Hermione, commença elle-même à se coiffer. Après tout elle avait fait assez souvent les frais de service d'Alyssa, et laissa les autres en profiter. A l'aide du fer à boucler, elle ondula ses cheveux noirs qu'elle ramena et sur son épaule gauche.

\- Qui Alyssa est en train de torturer ? demanda Lana en entrant dans la salle de bain.

\- Hermione, répondit-elle. Je crois qu'elle en fait une affaire personnelle avec ses cheveux.

Lana avait revêtu sa robe noire près du corps qui avait un décolleté carré et était à présent en train de se mettre un dégradé de fard à paupières gris.

\- Toujours pas habillé ?

\- J'ai le temps, soupira Leïla en appliquant un fard à paupière vert. Il n'est que dix-sept heures quarante-cinq.

Alyssa poussa finalement une exclamation de ravissement en contemplant son œuvre, elle avait mis près de quarante-cinq minutes mais elle était allée jusqu'au au bout.

\- Voilà ! Je t'avais bien dit que j'y arriverai. Bon j'ai peut-être abusé sur le produit, mais le résultat est là.

\- C'est merveilleux, répondit Hermione en s'observant dans le miroir.

Comme promis ses cheveux était relevé sur la nuque dans une coiffure parfaite.

\- Je sais, dit Alyssa sans la moindre modestie. Maintenant maquillage.

Elle retourna Hermione vers elle et commença à lui appliquer un dégradé de bleu sur les paupières, du mascara et du brillant à lèvres rose framboise.

\- Voilà, terminé. Tu es magnifique ! Où est Leïla ? Que je m'occupe d'elle.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle se préparait dans la salle de bain, informa Ginny qui passa le flacon de parfum à son amie.

\- Quoi ?! s'indigna Alyssa. Toute seule ?! Sans moi ?! Leïla Black, où es-tu ?!

Leïla finissait d'appliquer un blush, quand Alyssa débarqua en furie dans la salle de bain en faisant claquer la porte.

\- Comment oses-tu te préparer sans moi ?! accusa-t-elle en pointant un doigt sur son amie comme si elle avait commis un crime.

\- Du calme, tu étais occupée. Donc je l'ai fait moi-même. Je sais très bien me maquiller toute seule.

\- Faux ! Regarde, déclara Alyssa en l'attrapant par le menton et en sortant un crayon du néant. Il est mal mis.

Elle s'amusa alors à redessiner le contour de ses yeux pour en faire des yeux de cygnes. Elle lui remit correctement le mascara et lui colora les lèvres avec un rose naturel.

\- Là c'est bien fait ! conclut Alyssa. Bon il ne reste plus que moi.

Pour Alyssa se fut plus rapide, n'ayant même pas besoin d'un peigne elle passa juste ses doigts dans ses cheveux et le maquillage fut bouclé en dix minutes, à peine. Un peu de paillettes argenté sur les yeux, du khôl, du mascara, du rouge à lèvre rouge vif et le tour fut joué.

Quand elles revinrent dans le dortoir toutes les filles, à part Hermione et Ginny, n'étaient plus là.

\- Elles sont descendues, indiqua Ginny, et c'est normal il est sept heures et demi. Le bal commence dans trente minutes.

Pendant qu'Alyssa et Leïla étaient dans la salle de bain, elles avaient revêtu leurs robes. Ginny avait un mignonne petite robe rose pâle agrémentée de plusieurs rubans blancs, qui collait parfaitement avec ses cheveux. Et avait mis un collier représentant un cœur. Hermione était habillée d'une superbe robe bleu pervenche qui lui allait merveilleusement bien et venait de finir de mettre ses boucles d'oreilles en formes de fleurs.

\- On a juste à mettre nos robes, dit Alyssa en se dirigeant vers son armoire.

Elle revêtit sa robe rouge qui était somptueuse : longue en mousseline, coupé dans le biais qui marquaient les formes. Pourvut d'une traîne majestueuse, la robe d'un décolleté plongeant était rehaussée d'une dentelle en résille pailleté, soulignant le décolleté et l'encolure habillant le dos et venant envelopper la taille.

Leïla, elle, avait fini de remettre ses bijoux. Son collier habituel avec les initiales de son prénom, le bracelet qu'Enzo lui avait offert. Des boucles d'oreilles noire, et finit par prendre l'alliance de sa mère qu'elle mit à son annulaire gauche.

\- Dépêches-toi, Leïla. On est toute prête sauf toi. Tu me dis si tu as besoin d'une robe.

Leila secoua la tête et se tourna vers son armoire ou elle libéra sa robe de sa housse et la revêtit.

C'était une robe longue. Verte en mousseline, drapée d'un taffetas brillant, celui-ci venait ceinturer le buste, et les hanches de petit plis gracieux. Le haut était un bustier en dentelle scintillante agrémenté d'un décolleté droit, qui découvrait la gorge et habillait les épaules jusqu'aux avant-bras.

\- Whoua ! fit Alyssa. Elle te va pile poil. Elle est merveilleuse.

\- C'est vrai, admit Hermione. Mais ont feraient mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard.

Leïla mit ses escarpins noirs à talon aiguille, se parfuma et suivit les autres dans la salle commune.

\- Ah ba enfin, dit Enzo en se redressant. Vous en avez mis du...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase.

\- Whoua !

\- Je crois qu'il essaye de vous dire que vous êtes jolies, aida Angel.

Il ne restait que Angel, Enzo et Neville dans la salle commune. Hermione devait rejoindre son cavalier dans le hall.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, dit Leïla en s'approchant.

Enzo et Angel étaient habillés exactement pareil. Sauf pour la chemise, Enzo avait une chemise blanche et celle d'Angel était noire. Ils avaient abandonné la cravate ou le nœud papillon et à la place les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Ils avaient rajouté une veste de costume noire et le pantalon en toile noire leurs allaient très bien.

Chacun prit sa cavalière à son bras et descendirent dans le hall. Le hall d'entrée était bondé. Les élèves piétinaient en attendant que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent à huit heures précises. Ceux qui venaient de maisons différentes et qui s'étaient donné rendez-vous là se faufilaient parmi la foule. Essayant de trouver leur partenaire.

\- Ah te voilà, Leïla, dit Paige en s'avançant vers elle un chignon sur le dessus de la tête et vêtu d'une robe dorée. Tu es très jolie.

\- Merci, professeur.

\- Nous allons t'appeler avec Angel dans un instant. Donc reste dans le coin, informa-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Leïla aperçut son frère remonter des cachots en compagnie d'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Quand il croisa son regard et se rendit compte que c'était sa sœur il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Les grandes portes de chêne de l'entrée s'ouvrirent et tout le monde se retourna pour voir arriver les élèves de Durmstrang menés par le professeur Karkaroff. Leïla vit Hermione apparaître au bras de Krum avec un sourire gêné sur le visage.

La voix du professeur McGonagall s'éleva alors dans le hall.

\- Les champions, par ici, s'il vous plaît.

Leïla offrit son bras à Angel et ils commencèrent à avancer en direction de la Grande Salle.

\- Déstresse, lui souffla Angel. Ce n'est qu'une danse.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, écoutant McGonagall leur expliquer qu'ils devaient attendre que tout le monde soit installé avant de faire leurs entrer.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé dans la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall demanda aux champions de se mettre en rang par couples et de la suivre. Tout le monde applaudit leurs entrées et ils se dirigèrent vers une grande table ronde au bout de la salle, à laquelle les juges étaient déjà assis.

Les murs de la Grande Salle avaient été recouverts d'un givre argenté étincelant, et des centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles. Les tables des différentes maisons avaient disparu, remplacées par une centaine de tables plus petites, éclairées par des lanternes, autour desquelles pouvaient s'asseoir une douzaine de convives.

Leïla essaya de ne pas se tordre les chevilles avec ses escarpins et avait un sourire plutôt crispé affiché sur le visage.

Chacun des couples se placèrent sur la piste de danse et la musique commença. Heureusement pour Leïla, Angel prit les devants et la mena. Leïla n'avait qu'à se laisser guider, c'était même amusant pensa Leïla à un moment après qu'Angel l'ai faîte tournoyer. Le morceau de musique s'acheva et d'autres couples rejoignirent la piste de danse. Tandis que les deux amis allaient rejoindre Alyssa et Enzo.

\- Ce n'était pas si mal finalement, dit Enzo.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, concéda Leïla après avoir souffler.

Ils mangèrent et dansèrent finalement à quatre sur des morceaux beaucoup plus appréciés. Après avoir dansé pendant une demi-heure Leïla s'éloigna pour aller boire.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui l'avais, dit une voix venant de derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et découvrit son frère sans sa cavalière.

\- Tiens, Liam, tu as perdu ta cavalière ? Ou elle s'est rendu compte que tu jouais avec elle ?

\- Depuis combien de temps tu as cette robe ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé l'an dernier. Pourquoi ? Un problème ? demanda Leïla d'une voix ferme.

\- Elle était à maman, dit inutilement Liam, la dernière fois qu'elle l'a porté c'était quelques jours avant sa mort.

\- Je me rappelle...

\- Elle te vas à ravir, continua celui-ci en la contemplant.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de me faire un compliment ?

Liam lui fit un sourire énigmatique avant de lui tendre une de ses mains.

\- Chère sœur, m'offres-tu cette danse ?

Leïla plissa des yeux mais se résigna tout de même à prendre la main de son jumeau. Bien-sûre, il avait fallu que la musique change et qu'un slow se fasse entendre. Leïla soupira mais ne pouvant plus faire demi-tour se laissa guider par son frère.

\- Tu portes aussi son alliance, remarqua-t-il à un moment de la danse après l'avoir fait tournoyer.

\- Ça pose un problème ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Non, mais honnêtement en te voyant tout à l'heure dans cette robe j'ai cru la revoir, confia Liam à sa sœur.

\- Ce n'était pas le but.

\- Tu as vraiment la prestance d'une Black. Comme toutes les femmes de la famille, murmura Liam à son oreille.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment une Black, rappela Leïla à son frère.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna celui-ci en glissant sa main sur l'omoplate droite de Leïla dénudée. Alors c'est quoi ça ?

\- Un tatouage, répondit simplement Leïla sachant que la situation lui échappait complètement.

\- C'est vrai et c'est drôle, mais j'ai exactement le même tatoué au même endroit. Tu te souviens le jour où nous nous sommes faits tatouée ?

\- Parfaitement, souffla Leïla, nous avions quatorze ans.

\- Tu avais insisté pour que nous ayons chacun les anneaux de la fraternité inscrit sur notre peau. Et moi je voulais que chacun porte nom complet de l'autre.

\- Nous avons donc eu tous les deux ce que nous voulions. C'est parfait, dit Leïla d'un ton acide.

\- Deux anneau entrelacé et nos prénoms marqué juste à côté. Quels sentimentaux nous sommes...

\- Toi? Un sentimental ? s'esclaffa Leïla. Tu es beaucoup de choses, Liam Lucius Black, mais un sentimental ? Sûrement pas.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer. Tu ne l'es pas aussi, Leïla Narcissa Black.

\- Nissa, rectifia-t-elle, sèchement.

\- Ce n'est pas parce-que tu as décidé de changer de deuxième prénom, qu'officiellement tu ne portes plus le prénom Narcissa, murmura Liam. Le tatouage que j'ai sur mon omoplate le prouve.

\- Oui, et je me demande combien de filles de la School Magic et de Poudlard savent mon véritable prénom entier. Dis-moi ça ne les dérange pas trop que le prénom d'une fille soit tatoué dans le dos de l'homme à qui elle s'apprête à faire l'amour ? Après tout elles ne sont pas obligées de savoir que je suis ta sœur, asséna Leïla avant de le planter sur la piste de danse et d'aller s'asseoir sur une des chaises libres.

Elle essaya de se calmer et de retrouver ses moyens. Elle remarqua que les sœurs Halliwell étaient toutes là. Piper était vraiment joli dans une robe blanche et Phoebe aussi dans sa robe rouge.

\- Ah tu es là, s'exclama Alyssa en arrivant, tenant Angel par la main.

\- Tu faisais quoi avec ton frère ? demanda le garçon.

\- Nous réglions quelques différents. Où est Enzo ?

\- Disparu, bougonna Alyssa, il m'a dit qu'il revenait il y a vingt minutes.

\- Ba il arrive, tiens, indiqua Angel avec un geste de la tête.

En effet, Enzo revenait vers eux mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Où tu étais ? demanda Alyssa en s'approchant de son cavalier.

\- Oh, nulle part. Alors on s'amuse bien ?

Leïla regarda Enzo dans les yeux mais n'arrivais pas à déceler ses émotions. Finalement ce fut Alyssa qui perça le mystère.

\- Tu as quoi là ? demanda-t-elle en fixant le col de sa chemise. Mais c'est du rouge à lèvre !

\- Ah bon, essaya de s'échapper Enzo. Tu es sûre ?

\- Oh que oui !

\- C'est peut-être le tiens, supposa-t-il, quand ont dansaient.

\- C'est du violet ! Est-ce que tu trouves que mon rouge à lèvre est violet ?! dit ironiquement Alyssa. Et attend t'es décoiffé...

\- Quoi ? dit-il. J'étais sûre de...

\- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai, l'interrompit Alyssa, furieusement. T'étais avec une fille ! Hum ? Impossible de te contrôler ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain ?

Sur ces belles paroles elle souleva sa robe et s'éloigna pratiquement en courant, ce qui était un exploit quand on portait des sandales à talon aiguilles.

\- Lorenzo Arcano ! Tu es un crétin ! accusa la brune.

\- Quoi...mais...pourquoi ? balbutia-t-il.

\- Réfléchis, dit Leïla, aujourd'hui tu étais censée être son cavalier. Elle était la seule qui devait compter à tes yeux, même si c'est en amis. Et au lieu de ça tu pars voir ailleurs ! Elle a raison tu aurais pu attendre demain !

\- Mais...essaya de se défendre Enzo, ce n'est pas ma faute, cette fille m'a sauté dessus.

\- Laisse tombé tu nous as déjà fournis cette excuse, poursuivit Leïla.

\- Leïla a raison, Enzo, soupira Angel. Imagine que ça soit Alyssa qui aille embrasser un mec et que tu attendes comme un imbécile qu'elle revienne. Tu te sentirais mal, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Enzo signifiant qu'il avait compris qu'il avait fait une bourde.

\- Déjà, commence par essayer d'enlever cette marque, dit Leïla en soupirant, ensuite va t'excuser auprès d'Alyssa et reste près d'elle toute la fin de soirée.

Enzo hocha la tête et fila en direction du parc, où Alyssa s'était réfugié, tout en essayant d'enlever la marque de rouge à lèvre et par la même occasion, son erreur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Hey !
> 
> Voilà le chapitre du fameux bal de Noël, qui tombe plutôt à la bonne période !  
> Nous sommes déjà presque à la moitié de l'histoire (pour le tome I).  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M. Burge,
> 
> Isia,


	14. Enigme

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 12 : Énigme.

Ce que pu retenir Leïla, le lendemain en se réveillant en sous-vêtements avec Alyssa, était que celle-ci s'était réconcilier avec Enzo, et que tout allait mieux. Leïla était tellement fatigué après le bal que même la perspective de se mettre en pyjama était trop lourde à porter et visiblement elle avait aussi oublié de se démaquiller, comme toutes les autres filles d'ailleurs. Elles avaient toutes une tête de panda ou de raton laveur. Le mascara et tout le tralala avait coulé et n'avait épargnée personnes. Certaines avaient même oubliée d'enlever leurs épingles à chignon et se retrouvaient à présent avec les cheveux dans tous les sens.

\- Salut, adressa Leïla à Harry, Ron et Hermione en arrivant plus tard dans la salle commune. Alors la soirée ?

Ron et Hermione détournèrent le regard tandis qu'Harry lui jeta un regard gêné.

\- Je vois elle a été du genre "Enfer", compris la brune. Vous en faîtes pas pour nous aussi...

\- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Ron.

\- Enzo et Alyssa se sont disputés, fit Leïla avec un geste de la main. Enzo l'a laissé tomber un moment pour aller batifoler en douce avec une fille.

\- Elle s'est jeté sur moi, déclara une voix derrière elle. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

Enzo enjamba le canapé et vînt s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu ne t'es pas changée ? s'étonna Leïla en l'observant.

Il était toujours habillé comme la veille et avait juste enlever sa veste noire. Sa chemise était à moitié déboutonnée et il était pieds nus.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi, rectifia Enzo en laissant échappé un bâillement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Angel ma fait sa morale, souffla Enzo.

\- Toute la nuit ? demanda Leïla, surprise, savant qu'Angel était capable de sermonner quelqu'un sans pour autant le faire pendant plusieurs heures.

\- Non, pendant dix minutes, précisa Enzo, mais sa morale m'a tenue éveillé toute la nuit.

\- Bien, approuva Leïla, au moins ça a servi à quelque chose.

\- Et du coup vu que je ne pouvais pas dormir, poursuivit Enzo, je me suis baladé tout le reste de la nuit dans le château. Je suis rentré vers six heures du matin mais tout le monde dormait.

\- Et il est où Angel ?

\- Il dort toujours, répondit Enzo. Alyssa ?

\- Elle est retournée se coucher, dit Leïla, elle m'a raconté comment vous vous êtes réconciliés.

Enzo ne répondit pas et laissa tombée lourdement sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

\- Et pour les autres, le bal, ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je crois, marmonna Leïla. Lana n'est pas rentré de la nuit, donc j'imagine que oui. Et Amy est rentré à deux heures du matin en croyant être discrète. Pour les autres je ne sais pas.

\- Mais...mais le bal se terminait à minuit, contredit Hermione en leurs lançant un regard ébahi.

Leïla haussa un sourcil et lui lança un sourire ironique du genre "Tu crois que ça les retient".

\- Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, Hermione, indiqua Leïla, dans notre école les règles sont faîtes pour être transgressé. C'est la première chose qu'on apprend. Tu dois juste les exploiter à ton avantage.

\- Et si tu te fais prendre ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Alors c'est ton problème et tu dois t'en tirer tout seul, répondit Enzo à la place de son amie.

\- Charmant, conclut Hermione, traduction : chacun pour sa pomme.

\- C'est ça, approuvèrent Enzo et Leïla d'une même voix.

\- Et toi au faîtes, l'œuf ça avance ? demanda soudainement Harry à Leïla.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de quoi parlait Harry avant de répondre :

\- Pas d'un poil. Va falloir que je m'y mettre, car j'imagine que la réponse n'est pas de grands cris aigus ?

\- Je ne pense pas....

Leïla se replongea dans ses pensées basculant la tête en arrière. Se demandant quelle serait la prochaine tâche, pendant qu'Enzo posait sa tête sur ses genoux et se mettait en position fœtal dans l'idée de faire un petit somme.

\- Il mériterait que je le réveille, dit quelques minutes plus tard Alyssa qui était descendu.

\- Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit, si ça te rassure. Donc laisse le... Il a assez souffert...

\- Je suppose donc qu'Angel lui a fait sa fameuse morale, en déduisit-elle.

\- Et si tu veux savoir, je ne pense pas qu'il est l'intention de revoir cette fille, déclara Leïla.

\- Il fait ce qu'il veut, dit fermement Alyssa. Dans le cas où il n'est pas déjà engagé auprès de quelqu'un, autant en amis qu'autres, il pourrait s'envoyer en l'air devant moi, je m'en ficherai...

Leïla eut un petit rire.

\- Tu es sûre ? Moi ça me dérangerait.

\- Bon, ba nous on va y aller, déclara Hermione en prenant les deux garçons par le bras.

Elle devait sans doute penser que la discussion devenait bizarre, et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort pensa Leïla.

Les vacances passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. Les étudiants reprirent leurs rythmes accompagnés des cours et devoirs habituel. Avec pour Leïla l'énigme de l'œuf d'or non résolue. Liam avait essayé, sans succès, de reparler à sa sœur. La relation d'Enzo et d'Alyssa était redevenue complètement sans accroches et Angel veillait à ce que cela continue.

\- Miss Black, où est le devoir sur les plantes à effet luminescente que j'ai demandé la semaine dernière ? demanda le professeur Chourave à Leïla le lundi de la deuxième semaine après la reprise des cours.

\- Le quoi ? demanda Leïla en haussant un sourcil avant de brutalement se rappeler. Oh...euh j'ai oublié de le faire...avec la deuxième tâche du Tournoi j'ai complètement oublié.

\- Cela fait déjà deux fois. Une première fois avant les vacances et une deuxième fois maintenant. Je me dois contraint de vous mettre en retenue, dit gravement la botaniste. Participer au Tournoi n'est pas une excuse.

\- Non, c'est vrai, prendre le risque d'y passer n'est pas une excuse ! répliqua Leïla tandis que le professeur s'éloignait.

\- Leïla, calme toi, tenta Angel, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Je suppose qu'une heure de colle est bien suffisante.

\- Tu sais, Angel, un jour il va falloir que tu me lâches la grappe, répliqua la brune en empoignant son sac et en se mettant à part.

\- Leïla ! appela Alyssa mais Enzo lui fit un hochement de tête et dût lui dire de la laisser tranquille pour le moment.

Le vendredi qui suivit, le jour de sa retenue, ayant les deux dernières heures de libre (Paige avait dû s'absenter) Leïla en profita pour plonger sur l'énigme à résoudre accompagnée de ses trois amis à la bibliothèque.

\- Rien, nothing, nada, niente ! râla Leïla en refermant d'un coup brusque le huitième livre qu'elle venait de consulter.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine d'être violent avec les bouquins. La solution ne va pas apparaître, dit Angel en voyant soudainement la vieille bibliothécaire fusiller Leïla de son regard. A part bien-sûre t'attirer les foudres de Mme Pince.

\- Rien à faire. Je pourrais attirer le diable en personne, je m'en fiche ! répliqua la sorcière. Sérieusement qui est le crétin de juge qui a décidé de mettre cette énigme au milieu de tout ça ?

\- C'est peut-être notre directrice, suggéra Enzo.

\- J'ai beau avoir du respect pour Paige, avoua Alyssa, là, je trouve que Leïla à raison.

\- Alléluia, merci Alyssa. C'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre ! Sérieusement ? Un œuf d'or qui se met à crier quand on l'ouvre ! Qu'est-ce que s'est sensé évoqué à part l'envie de se jeter par-dessus la tour d'astronomie ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Leïla. Mais on va trouver, rassura Angel qui voyait que sa meilleure amie utilisait le sarcasme pour cacher son inquiétude. On est quatre à plancher dessus à un moment on va forcément réussir à percer son mystère.

\- Si tu le dis, soupira Leïla avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Merde, je suis en retard pour ma retenue !

Elle empoigna son sac et s'échappa de la bibliothèque le plus rapidement possible, pour se rendre dans les serres de botanique où l'attendait le professeur Chourave.

Elle présenta ses excuses une fois arrivé à destination. Sa retenue ne fût pas une partie de plaisir. Elle dut réarranger les pots dans lesquels des plantes carnivores menaçaient de la mordre. Dès qu'elle avait le malheur d'approcher un de ses doigts trop près des végétaux, celles-ci essayaient de manger un bout de son anatomie. Pour finir elle réussit à s'en sortir sans se faire mordre mais couverte de boue et de terre. Quand le professeur de botanique l'autorisa enfin à s'en aller il était plus de vingt heures ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait loupé le dîner.

\- Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? s'étonna Leïla en voyant ses meilleurs amis l'attendre à la sortie. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non, répondit Angel en sortant une pomme de sa poche. Ont pensaient que tu pouvais avoir faim, mais ce n'est pas dans cet état que tu vas pouvoir manger quelque chose.

\- C'est clair, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la peau toute sèche.

Ils commencèrent à reprendre la direction du château et ils se retrouvèrent très rapidement dans les étages. A la surprise de tous Alyssa s'arrêta net juste après la statue de Boris Le Hagard.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches, Alyssa ? demanda Leïla. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais la tour de Gryffondor est au septième étage. Là, on est au cinquième. Et je dois prendre une douche.

\- Deux secondes, papillon, recala la sorcière. L'autre fois un préfet avec qui j'ai sympathisé, m'a donné le mot de passe d'une super salle de bain qui se trouve être à cet étage. Apparemment elle n'est réservée qu'aux meilleurs élèves.

\- Et comment tu as réussi à lui soutirer l'info ? s'intéressa Enzo.

\- Je lui ai dit que la salle de bain des filles était trop encombrée et que les filles prenaient trois heures sous la douche.

\- Encore un qui est tombée sous ton charme, soupira Angel.

\- Bref, poursuivit Alyssa, ce sera mieux ici que dans le dortoir pour se laver. Normalement elle doit être, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, quatrième porte à droite après la statue.

Elle s'avança et se retrouva bientôt devant une porte devant laquelle elle prononça « fraîcheur des pins »

\- Il ne s'est pas moqué de toi, observa Enzo tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

Ils passèrent alors le seuil et s'éblouirent devant la beauté de la salle de bain. Un magnifique lustre de chandelles éclairait les lieux d'une lumière douce et tout était en marbre blanc, y compris l'espèce de piscine rectangulaire aménagée dans le sol, au milieu de la pièce. Une centaine de robinets d'or s'alignaient tout autour, chacun incrusté d'une pierre précieuse différente, et il y avait même un plongeoir. De longs rideaux de lin blanc étaient accrochés aux fenêtres, une grande pile de serviettes blanches et moelleuses était posée dans un coin et un unique tableau, entouré d'un cadre doré, ornait le mur.

\- Whoua ! Il ne s'est vraiment pas moqué de toi, répéta Enzo ébahit après avoir découvert la salle de bain.

\- Pourquoi se serait-il moqué de moi ? demanda Alyssa en faisant le tour et en actionnant plusieurs robinets qui laissaient couler de l'eau et des bulles toutes différentes.

\- C'est génial ici ! Bravo, Alyssa, félicita Leïla. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas baigner tous les quatre ensembles ?

\- La dernière fois c'était il y a deux ans, lors de l'été près du lac... répondit Angel nostalgique et un peu triste à la fois.

\- Trop longtemps, dit Alyssa en commençant à enlever sa veste.

Se baigner entre amis était une chose qu'il faisait souvent avant. Alors pour Enzo et Angel voire Alyssa se mettre en sous-vêtements n'avait rien d'extraordinaire ni de dérangeant. Idem pour les deux filles.

Quand les trois autres furent en sous-vêtements ils rentrèrent dans le bain. Les pieds des deux filles touchaient à peine le sol et l'eau de la piscine atteignait le haut du torse pour Enzo et Angel.

\- Tu m'as pris des vêtements de rechange ? demanda Leïla en tournant sa tête vers Alyssa.

\- Oui dans mon sac, à part les sous-vêtements, et j'ai aussi récupéré ton œuf d'or que tu as oublié dans la bibliothèque.

\- Merci. Et du coup vous n'avez pas avancer ? Pas d'un poil ? demanda Leïla en commençant à se décrasser les bras.

\- Non, répondit Angel. Mais ne t'en fait pas ont va découvrir de quoi il retourne.

\- Il a raison, en attendant détends-toi, dit Alyssa en nageant sur le dos.

\- Elle a raison, approuva Enzo avant de lui lancer une gerbe d'eau et de mousse sur le visage. Écoutes ta meilleure amie, Leïla.

\- Non mais tu vas voir, rétorqua la brune en envoyant grâce à son pouvoir un arc d'eau dans la tête d'Enzo.

Il crachota une ou deux fois l'eau qui lui était rentré par la bouche avant de nager vers Leïla et lui mettre la tête sous l'eau.

Angel et Alyssa s'y mirent aussi, car bientôt Alyssa c'était accroché au dos d'Enzo comme un koala et Angel avait attrapé Leïla dans le but de continuer la tâche de son meilleur ami.

Leur bataille continua un petit moment avant que Leïla pût demander une pose.

\- Je peux avoir ton shampoing ? demanda-t-elle à Alyssa savant que sa meilleure amie en avait toujours sur elle.

\- Dans mon sac, répondit-elle toujours accroché à Enzo.

Leïla nagea vers le bord et du tendre son bras pour attraper le sac d'Alyssa.

\- Hum joli, commenta Enzo.

Leïla se retourna sachant pertinemment de quoi Enzo parlait et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Oh, ça va je plaisante, marmonna le blond. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu en culotte.

\- Alors d'une c'est un boxer que je porte. Et de deux, venant de toi j'ai tous les droits de me méfier.

\- Je te signale que tu dis ça, alors qu'Alyssa est accroché à moi et que ses attributs féminins sont collés contre mon dos.

\- Hum de quoi tu parles ? fit Alyssa à côté de la plaque qui n'avait rien suivi, trop occuper à essayer de ne pas être balancé à l'eau. Ah de mes seins !

\- En toute discrétion, marmonna Angel.

Leïla secoua la tête en traitant Enzo d'idiot et se retourna vers le sac d'Alyssa. Voulant fouiller dedans pour trouver le shampoing. Elle farfouilla, sortit l'œuf d'or et le posa à côté, où elle le laissa rouler jusqu'au bassin, avant qu'il ne tombe dedans et s'enfonce.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit celle-ci en abandonnant le sac et en s'avançant vers l'endroit où il avait coulé.

Elle plongea quand elle le sentit toucher ses pieds. Mais quelque chose clochait. L'œuf c'était ouvert, sous l'onde du choc, et un chant se faisait entendre. Ahuri elle le récupéra, le referma et revînt à la surface.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Alyssa en se détachant d'Enzo voyant la tête de sa meilleure amie.

\- Il a...il a chanté...l'œuf, balbutia Leïla ne savant pas comment s'exprimer.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Angel, je ne comprends rien. L'œuf a chanté ?

\- Je...Je...plongez sous l'eau avec moi, ce sera plus simple, ordonna Leïla.

Elle replongea sous l'eau avec ses amis et ouvrit les charnières de l'œuf celui-ci se mît bientôt à chanter.

« Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles

Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol.

À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,

Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,

Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher

Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.

Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir

Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard »

La chanson finie par prendre fin et ils remontèrent par manque d'air et se mirent à s'interroger.

\- Je crois qu'on a fini par trouver le mystère qui entourait cet œuf, annonça Angel.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire cette chanson ? interrogea Enzo. Tu l'as entendue c'est quoi « en dessous du sol » ?

\- Peut-être sous terre ? dit Alyssa en disant la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

\- Génial, je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans un cimetière, ironisa Leïla. Non ce n'est pas possible. Je l'ai ouvert dans l'eau, donc ça doit être dans l'eau !

\- Et ce qu'on t'a arraché ? aborda Angel. Ce qui t'es le plus cher ?

\- Une chose est sûre et certaine, s'exclama Enzo, c'est que ce n'est pas Liam.

\- Ce qui m'est le plus cher ? dit Leïla en s'asseyant sur le bord de la piscine. C'est pourtant évident, c'est vous trois.

\- D'accord une partie de la chanson a été traduite, relativisa Angel. Tu auras une heure pour trouver l'un de nous en dessous du sol. Nous avons établi que c'était sous l'eau.

Ils se creusèrent la tête un bon moment avant que Alyssa ne relève la tête et s'exclama comme un génie :

\- Le lac qui entoure Poudlard ! La deuxième tâche doit-être là-bas !

\- Génial, dit Leïla, sombrement. On a résolu un problème mais un nouveau vient de se présenter. Dîtes-moi, c'est quand la dernière fois que l'un de vous est resté une heure sans respirer ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas, à nous tous ont va y arriver, déclara Angel en remettant son T-shirt pour rejoindre la salle commune.

\- Tu sais, à force de dire ça tu n'arriveras plus à te convaincre toi-même, répondit Leïla en finissant de remettre son haut.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, le groupe le plus turbulent que la School Magic est jamais connu, avait passé plus de temps dans la bibliothèque en trois mois qu'il n'en n'avait jamais passé en toute une vie.

\- Si je dois ouvrir un livre de plus aujourd'hui je vais devenir allergique aux bouquins, prévînt Alyssa avant d'éternuer bruyamment.

Ils avaient passé les deux jours entiers du week-end à la bibliothèque. Ils étaient là dès l'ouverture, à huit heures, jusqu'à dix-neuf heures trente le soir. Le seul moment où ils quittaient le lieu du savoir c'était pour aller aux toilettes ou prendre un en-cas dans les cuisines. D'ailleurs cela faisait aussi deux jours qu'ils n'avaient pas mis les pieds dans la Grande Salle.

\- Va à l'infirmerie, conseilla Enzo pour la quatrième fois de la journée. Ça fait trois jours que tu éternues toutes les trente secondes. Tu risques de choper la grippe et de nous la refiler.

\- Il a raison, approuva Leïla. Tu ne nous serviras pas à grand-chose au fond d'un lit avec quarante de fièvre.

\- Non c'est bon je peux tenir, déclina Alyssa en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche.

\- Bon, la bonne nouvelle c'est que maintenant nous savons qu'il y a des solutions pour tenir sous l'eau, déclara Angel. La mauvaise c'est que Leïla ne peut pas les utiliser vu qu'il y a besoin de baguette.

\- Il n'y a rien dans cette bibliothèque qui va pouvoir m'aider, moi, soupira Leïla en laissant sa tête tomber sur le livre ouvert devant elle.

\- Ici c'est vrai, il n'y a rien, dit Alyssa avec un sourire qui signifia l'incompréhension pour ses amis. Mais à la School Magic...

\- Oui ça m'aiderait, répondit Leïla, mais on est coincé à Poudlard

\- Non, fit Alyssa avec un hochement de tête. On est pas coincé ici, je te rappelle que je peux me téléporter à n'importe quel endroit. Si Paige est capable de le faire moi aussi.

\- Elle a raison, réalisa Angel. Alyssa a une idée de génie ! On aura beau fouiller tous les livres de cette bibliothèque, on ne trouvera rien pour t'aider. Il faut aller à la School Magic, c'est le seul moyen.

\- Et ont fait comment ? demanda Leïla, sarcastiquement. Ont arrivent au beau milieu du hall tout champêtre en disant « Coucou c'est nous, on est de retour car nous avons besoin d'utiliser la bibliothèque pour que je puisse survivre » ?

\- Mais non, on ira quand tout le monde sera endormi, rassura Alyssa.

\- Je te rappelle que quant à la School Magic « tout le monde est endormi » ici tout le monde est bien réveillé...

\- C'est simple. On aura qu'à se téléporter quand il sera dix heures ici et quand on sera là-bas, il sera deux heures du mat'.

\- Je dois reconnaître que c'est un bon plan, dit Enzo, et en plus c'est le seul qu'on est. Soyons réaliste, Leïla, la seconde tâche est bientôt. On a plus le temps de chipoter.

\- Bon d'accord, accepta la brune, on fera ça demain...on a un trou entre dix et onze heures...

\- En revanche, contrecarra Angel, une heure pour chercher dans tous les bouquins, c'est très très très juste.

\- Oui, on a intérêt à ne pas perdre de temps.

\- Ne t'en fait pas à quatre ça va être beaucoup plus rapide, dit Enzo en souriant.

\- Non, déclara Leïla, parce que toi et Angel vous restez là.

\- Quoi ?! hurla Enzo s'attirant les foudres de la bibliothécaire.

\- Réfléchis. Disparitions de quatre élèves en pleine journée, ce n'est pas très malin. Surtout quand il s'agit de nous quatre, expliqua Leïla. Et puis il nous faut quelqu'un pour nous couvrir au cas où qu'on ne revienne pas à temps ou qu'on est des ennuis. Si vous restez-là ont aura plus de chance de s'en sortir sans retenue.

\- Elle marque un point, réalisa Angel.

\- Bon d'accord, marmonna Enzo, mais je t'avoue que je ne suis pas à cent pour cent sur de ton plan.

\- Oh, rassure-toi, dit Leïla, moi non plus.

Le lendemain, quand le cours d'histoire de la magie fut enfin terminé, Alyssa et Leïla sortirent du château tandis que Angel et Enzo s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas attirer l'attention et de regagner la tour des Gryffondor, qui serait relativement vide en milieu de matinée.

Leïla avait à peine eu le temps de fermer les yeux que la sensation de vertige se fit sentir. Alyssa lâcha ses mains une fois arriver à destination.

\- Et voilà, on y est, annonça-t-elle en écartant les bras. Enzo avait raison on est revenu dans cette école.

Elles avaient apparu dans le hall de la School Magic. En pleine nuit toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. La lune éclairait la pièce avec des reflets bleutés qui ricochaient contre les murs.

\- Faut croire. Viens on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Les cours reprennent dans une heure, décida Leïla, on va à la bibliothèque il y a sûrement plus de livres qui traite de ce sujet là-bas.

Elle se mirent en route vers le chemin de la bibliothèque en marchant sur la pointe des pieds (malheureusement les talons qu'Alyssa avait mis raisonnaient quand même dans les couloirs vides).

\- Quelle idée de mettre des talons pour une expédition nocturne interdite, se plaignit Leïla en chuchotant. La prochaine fois tu laisses tes chaussures où elles sont.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, elle se dirigèrent directement vers les rayons traitants des sortilèges et des créatures marines. N'ayant pas le temps de tous les lires, elles regardèrent seulement l'index de chaque livre et le reposait soigneusement où il était, avant de passer à un autre. Pendant quarante minutes c'est dans un parfait silence que les deux amies fouillaient toutes l'étagère à la recherche DU livre qui sauverait Leïla d'une mort certaine (ou d'une humiliation).

Mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Aucun de ces bouquins n'avait à offrir de solution miracle.

\- Il reste vingt minutes. Viens ont retournent dans le hall, dit Alyssa en reposant le livre. Il y peut-être quelque chose dans les bouquins de là-bas.

Mais Leïla voyait bien que son amie disait uniquement cela pour la réconforter, et ça elle n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser son pouvoir pour le savoir.

Mais néanmoins elle la suivit quand même dans les couloirs. Alors qu'elles cherchaient dans les livres du hall un bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir Nord qui faisait face au hall.

Leïla referma brusquement son livre, attrapa le bras de sa meilleure amie et l'entraîna derrière le canapé pour se cacher. Elle eut juste eu le temps d'apercevoir une lueur au loin. Si Leïla savait bien quelque chose après avoir enfreint le règlement pendant tant d'années, c'était que quand on croyait entendre le moindre bruit (même si ça provenait de son imagination) c'était de se cacher immédiatement et de ne surtout pas faire de bruit. Et non de s'enfuir en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

Mais les bruits de pas ne venait pas de son imagination. Elles les entendirent plus clairement au fil du temps qui passait. Elle aurait pu jurer d'avoir vu une ombre passer sur le mur d'en face.

\- Tu ne bouges pas, murmura Leïla à Alyssa au creux de son oreille, si bas que celle-ci du se rapprocher. Je vais passer ma tête pour voir ce que c'est.

\- Et si c'est un démon ? demanda précipitamment Alyssa avec un ton toujours aussi bas. Il y avait une boule de feu.

Leïla secoua la tête avec une pensée ridicule et passa la tête avec prudence au-dessus du dossier du canapé.

Elle vit une silhouette un peu plus petite qu'elle. La silhouette était de dos face à la table, où une minute avant, elles consultaient les livres.

La silhouette était humaine (Dieu, merci) et elle voyait clairement des cheveux blonds dans les rayons de la lune. Elle vit aussi que la silhouette portait un sweet rouge avec un tigre imprimé dessus. Elle eut un sourire, elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne avec ce sweet. Elle décida de s'amuser un peu.

Elle se leva sous le regard alarmant d'Alyssa puis sans faire de bruit se mit derrière la personne en conservant trois mètres de distance.

\- MR TYLER MICHAELS, PUIS-JE SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAÎTES ICI EN PLEINE NUIT ?!s'exclama Leïla d'une voix dure en faisant sursauter Tyler et Alyssa par la même occasion.

\- Je peux vous expliquer, balbutia Tyler en commençant à se tourner, je...

Mais il n'acheva jamais sa phrase en voyant Leïla un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Leïla, c'est bien toi ?

\- En chair et en os, assura la jeune fille en prenant le garçon dans ses bras. Tu peux sortir, Alyssa, c'est bon.

\- Alyssa est là aussi ? s'étonna Tyler ébahi.

\- Bien-sûre, sinon je ne serai pas là, dit Leïla alors qu'Alyssa sortait de sa cachette et faisait un signe de la main à Tyler.

\- Enzo et Angel ne sont pas là ?

\- Non, ils sont à Poudlard. On s'est dit que ça serait trop suspects qu'on soit là tous les quatre, expliqua Alyssa en mettant ses mains sur sa taille.

\- En tout cas tu m'as fait peur, avoua Tyler en soufflant. Je me suis cru griller en t'entendant crier. J'ai cru que c'était la bibliothécaire.

\- Ah, ça on ne me l'avait jamais faîtes. On m'a comparé à beaucoup de gens dans ma vie, mais Victoria Donovan, tu es le premier, dit-elle en retournant se plonger dans les livres

\- Ouais, enfin vu comment tu as criée ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait des « vrais » professeurs qui t'ai entendu, répliqua Alyssa

\- T'inquiètes leurs appartements sont à l'autre bout de l'école. La vraie question c'est toi, Tyler, qu'est-ce que tu fais là tu ne devrais pas être au lit à cette heure ?

\- Ça ne t'a jamais empêché de traîner la nuit toi ? répondit Tyler. Et vous vous ne devriez pas être en Angleterre ?

\- Vrai, concéda Leïla, et si on devrait l'être mais ont à besoin d'un bouquin. D'ailleurs Alyssa, faut s'y remettre dans dix minutes on doit être reparti.

Alyssa hocha la tête et rejoignit sa meilleure amie. Il leurs restait peu de temps.

\- Je peux vous aider, vous cherchez quoi ?

\- Un sortilège pour respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure, dit Leïla sans la moindre hésitation s'il savait quelque chose elle ne s'en priverait pas.

Tyler chercha avec elles pendant les dix dernières minutes mais ils ne trouvèrent rien du tout.

\- Cette fois c'est foutu ! s'énerva Leïla, rageusement. On n'a rien trouvé, et on ne trouvera rien, ni à Poudlard, ni ici !

\- Si, on aura qu'à revenir ici une autre nuit. Il nous reste de du temps avant la seconde tâche, rassura Alyssa.

\- On ne pourra pas revenir, Alyssa. Une heure c'est beaucoup trop court et on ne peut pas se permettre de sécher plus de cours ce trimestre.

\- Je peux continuer à chercher pour vous, dit Tyler, je suis ici tout le temps. Je peux faire de mes escapades nocturnes quelque chose de constructif.

\- En effet ça nous aiderait, admit Alyssa avant de consulter sa montre. Il faut qu'on y aille sinon on va passer un sale quart d'heure avec Rogue.

\- Oui tu as raison, soupira Leïla. Merci en tout cas, Tyler.

\- De rien, je vous contacte si je trouve quelque chose, dit-il en souriant.

\- En tout cas je suis fière d'une chose, s'exclama Alyssa.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Que tu es repris le flambeau du brisage des règlements, annonça-t-elle. Je n'aurai plus à m'en faire pour la relève.

\- Ça ne se dit pas le « brisage », Alyssa, répliqua Leïla en laissant échapper un rire.

\- Peu importe, on y va ? Rogue va nous tuer, on va être en retard.

Elles prirent Tyler dans leurs bras puis Alyssa attrapa sa meilleure amie et fit appel à son pouvoir pour se téléporter entre les murs de Poudlard.

Leur retour à Poudlard furent précipitées. Elles avaient passé trop de temps à la School Magic, et le temps de descendre aux cachots, le cours avait déjà commencé depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

\- Vous vous croyez si spécial Black et Blanka pour arriver en retard à mon cours et prendre vos aises ?! vociféra le maître de potions quand Leïla avait ouvert la porte.

\- Quoi ? Non...essaya de protester Alyssa. Nous étions...

\- Laisse tomber. Tu auras beau lui servir la vérité sur un plateau d'argent il ne l'acceptera pas, soupira Leïla en allant s'installer à sa place.

\- Comment osez-vous ?! s'époumona Rogue. Vous Black ! Vous avez l'arrogance de votre famille...

\- Et celle aussi de mon parrain aussi, je vous prie, interrompit Leïla en souriant.

Visiblement l'échec de l'excursion à la School Magic n'avait pas fait du bien à Leïla. Ses meilleurs amis en cet instant savaient précisément ce qu'elle voulait. Enzo ne se donna même pas la peine d'entrer en télépathie avec sa meilleure amie pour lui dire d'arrêter cette scène. Et ce que voulu Leïla arriva sans peine, elle se fit exclure du cours avec interdiction de revenir pour le reste de la semaine. Avec en prime une lettre de Rogue pour sa directrice à lui remettre immédiatement.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? demanda plus tard Paige, ébahi, après avoir lu la missive.

Leïla garda le silence devant cette question et jeta un coup d'œil ailleurs comme si le décor l'intéressait plus que sa situation.

\- Dans sa lettre le professeur Rogue t'accuse d'indécence à son égard, poursuivit Paige en lisant ce passage. Et me fait bien comprendre que je suis une directrice incapable de contrôler ses élèves. Et tu sais quoi ?

\- Non mais je ne doute pas que vous allez me le dire, répondit Leïla, d'un air nonchalant.

\- Il a parfaitement raison sur les deux points ! déclara furieusement Paige. Tu as été indécente à son égard. Et tu le sais très bien. Et je suis incapable de vous contrôlez, parce que ce n'est pas mon rôle vous êtes assez grand pour le faire tout seuls !

\- Même si c'est vrai, il m'a attaqué verbalement en me parlant de ma famille ! se défendit la jeune fille. Tout ça parce qu'il n'appréciait pas mon oncle et mon parrain quand ils étudiaient tous ici !

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? interrogea Paige en se calmant quelque peu.

\- Harry me l'a dit. Il se trouve qu'un membre de ma famille se trouve être son parrain, et de son côté un des siens se trouve être le mien, informa Leïla en soupirant lourdement.

\- Écoutes, Leïla, fit sérieusement Paige. Je peux comprendre que tu n'es pas aimé sa réplique. A ta place je ne l'aurai pas aimé non plus. Mais tu dois comprendre que tu es une élève et lui un professeur, tu n'as pas le droit de lui répondre.

\- C'est injuste, siffla Leïla, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est plus âgé que moi qu'il a le droit...

\- Si, interrompit Paige en ayant un petit sourire ironique. C'est justement parce qu'il est plus âgé qu'il a plus de droit que toi. Même si tu as dix-huit ans et que tu es considérée comme une adulte.

Paige soupira et reprit :

\- Bon de toute façon on ne va pas revenir sur ça. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et ne doit surtout pas être à refaire.

Leïla la regarda d'un air sceptique en un haussant un sourcil.

\- Bref, maintenant ce que tu vas faire c'est aller à ton prochain cours te montrer courtoise et agréable, déclara Paige. Et ne surtout ne pas croiser le chemin de Severus Rogue pendant le reste semaine, claire ?

\- Limpide, répondit Leïla. Vous pouvez être sûre que je ne croiserai plus son chemin. D'ailleurs si sa pouvait être jusqu'à la fin de l'année ça ne me dérangerait pas.

\- Bon n'abuse pas non plus, ma clémence une limite aussi, rappela Paige.

\- Il ne m'a pas mis de retenu ? demanda Leïla surprise de s'en tirer sans rien de bien méchant.

\- Apparemment, non, indiqua la directrice. En revanche tu ferais mieux de filer avant que moi je ne t'en mette une.

Alors que Leïla s'était levée et s'apprêtait à passer la porte la voix de Paige s'entendit.

\- Au faîtes j'ai essayé de te trouver tout à l'heure dans la tour de Gryffondor, mais Angel et Enzo m'ont dit que tu aidais Alyssa à se mettre au lit parce qu'elle a la grippe. Elle est en cours, là, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Euh...oui ont voulaient la convaincre d'aller à l'infirmerie mais elle ne veut pas, improvisa Leïla surprise de la question.

\- Hé bien essaye de la convaincre car si demain elle n'y est pas c'est moi qui la convaincrait. Ce n'est pas le moment pour tomber malade.

\- D'accord, ça marche, j'y vais de ce pas, répondit la jeune adolescente.

Quand elle retrouva ses meilleurs amis elle leurs lança un regard noir.

\- Sérieusement ? Une grippe ? demanda-t-elle, ébahi.

\- Une grippe ? interrogea Alyssa. Qui a la grippe ?

\- Toi, apparemment, répondit la brune. Pour nous sauver la mise ces deux-là ont dit à Paige que tu as une grippe. Et si tu ne veux pas que tu te fasses traîner à l'infirmerie par Paige faut que tu y ailles toi-même avant demain.

\- Mais je n'ai pas de grippe, fit Alyssa, je ne vais pas y aller.

\- T'as toujours un rhume remarque, dit Angel. Excuse-moi mais c'est la première chose qui me soit venu à l'esprit quand elle a débarqué à l'improviste pour nous demander où tu étais.

\- Eh bien la prochaine fois choisi la deuxième, rétorqua Alyssa.

\- La deuxième était ta mauvaise période du mois, lâcha-t-il, pas mieux.

\- Bref, interrompit Leïla, on va sortir de cette tirade, mais Angel à raison. Tu as un rhume qui peut se transformer en autre chose, donc va à l'infirmerie ce sera toujours ça de prix.

Finalement Alyssa céda et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

\- Un rhume ? demanda Mme Pomfresh en l'examinant.

\- Oui, depuis trois jours. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça se dégrade en grippe, dit Alyssa en continuant sur la lancée d'Angel.

\- Je n'ai plus de pimentine, il faut que j'en refasse. En attendant tu vas t'allonger sur le lit et attendre.

Alors que l'infirmière était partie confectionner la potion, Alyssa s'allongea et regarda le plafond. Alors qu'elle comptait toutes les voûtes de la pièce pour s'occuper, un scintillement bleu apparût, laissant apparaître les sœurs Halliwell. Mais Paige et Phoebe tenaient leur sœur aînée par la taille pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Piper était consciente mais avait une plaie béante sur l'avant-bras.

\- MME POMFRESH ! IL Y A UNE URGENCE !!! cria Alyssa de toutes ses forces pour attirer l'infirmière.

\- Oh par Merlin. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?! demanda l'infirmière en catastrophe.

\- Un démon, dit Piper sur un ton badin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai vu d'autres.

\- Vous supportez la douleur ? Pas d'étourdissement ? interrogea l'infirmière.

\- Oui je supporte la douleur, et non ça va, répondit la sorcière.

\- Très bien, je ne peux pas laisser la potion sans surveillance, informa la mage, je reviens dans dix minutes. S'il y a quoi que ce soit vous n'hésitez pas.

\- Il faut trouver ce démon, lança Phoebe, et le détruire. Sinon c'est nous qui allons y passer.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, répondit Paige, ça fait des mois qu'il nous traque et qu'on le traque aussi.

\- Oui mais si on ne l'arrête pas d'autre innocents vont mourir, soupira Piper tenant son bras et en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Je le sais, Piper, fit la plus jeune. Mais on à réussi à sauver plein d'innocents pendant toutes ces années. Et on y arrivera encore une fois.

\- Tu crois vraiment ? demanda Phoebe, découragé.

\- Mais oui, souvient toi, même dans les cas les plus durs comme Millie, ou juste après, toi.

\- C'était une sirène, c'était différent, rétorqua Phoebe, et mon aventure en sirène n'était pas si déplaisante au final.

\- Parle pour toi, dirent les deux sœurs en même temps.

Une sirène ! Une sirène ! Une sirène !!! pensa Alyssa à toute vitesse. Mais oui ! Pourquoi ils n'y avaient pas pensé plus tôt ?!

Alors que Mme Pomfresh revenait avec la pimentine, Alyssa prit la fiole au passage déversa tout le contenu dans sa bouche et l'avala d'une traite avant de se précipiter vers les escaliers.

\- Leïla, Angel, Enzo ! cria-t-elle à bout de souffle quand elle les rejoignit. J'ai trouvé...

Elle déballa à toute vitesse toute la conversation dont elle venait d'être témoin avant d'en oublier une partie.

\- Seul petit problème, souleva Angel à la fin de la tirade d'Alyssa. C'est que Phoebe Halliwell s'est transformée en sirène par un amour passionné brisé avec Cole Turner. Mais il semble que Leïla n'est pas ce genre de problème.

\- C'est dommage que tu ne sois plus avec Sebastian, dit Alyssa, à l'époque ça aurait peut-être marché.

\- Oublie, c'est moi qui lui est brisé le cœur, pas l'inverse, contrecarra Leïla, en plus c'était il y a longtemps.

\- Deux ans sa passe, ce n'est pas une éternité, déclara Enzo.

\- Bref, on ne va pas s'attarder dessus. Je ne suis plus avec Sebastian, donc ce n'est pas la peine de continuer sur ce sujet.

\- Avec une formule, interrompit Angel. Avec une formule on peut peut-être y arriver, il suffirait de l'inventer. On l'a déjà fait pour le scorpion.

\- Oui, on l'a fait, répondit la brune. Mais on ne pourra pas la tester avant le jour de la tâche donc si ça ne marche pas...

\- De toute façon, nous n'avons rien d'autre en stock, asséna Alyssa, et honnêtement je ne pense pas que les sœurs Halliwell on dit ça devant moi pour rien...

\- Tu crois qu'elles ont voulu nous faire passer un message ? interrogea Enzo.

\- Pas directement, concéda la jeune sorcière, mais oui, sachant que Paige ne pouvait pas en parler directement à Leïla, elle a décidé de le faire indirectement avec sa meilleure amie. Elle sait que je te suis d'une loyauté sans failles.

\- Un jour cette loyauté sans faille pourra te perdre, répliqua celle-ci.

\- Laisse tomber, dit Enzo à Alyssa. Elle est d'humeur morose en ce moment. Fais gaffe, Leïla, bientôt tu pourras surpasser Rogue, niveau déprime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
> Petite nouvelle, il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je ne serais sans doute pas chez moi et en plus c'est le week-end qui suit Noël, donc je serai sans doute occupé.  
> Mais je vous retrouve d'ici deux semaines !
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M. Burge,
> 
> Isia,


	15. Souvenirs De Famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.  
> La seconde tâche du Tournoi sera pour le prochain !
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M. Burge.
> 
> Isia,

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 13 : Souvenirs De Famille.

Le mois de janvier semblait être éternelle depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé le moyen de parfaire la seconde tâche. Donc libérée des obligations de championne, Leïla put se consacrer à ses devoirs, sa thèse et ses amis. Mais elle était toujours soucieuse de la solution que lui avait apporté sa meilleure amie. Elle n'était pas sûre que celle-ci fonctionne parfaitement. Elle le savait, dans le domaine de la magie il y avait toujours des répercussions. Assise sur son lit elle regardait la photo que le survivant lui avait offert à Noël. C'était impensable pour elle. Ses parents, son oncle et la mère de Harry sur la même photo.

Le lendemain matin elle descendit dans la Grande Salle avec le double de la photo sur elle. Leïla repéra son frère assis, comme habituellement à la table des Serpentard, accompagnés de Sleek et de Will.

\- Tiens, souvenirs de famille, murmura-t-elle en faisant glisser la photo plier en deux vers lui.

Et sans attendre son reste elle commença à rebrousser chemin pour retourner à la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais son élan fut vite coupé par Rogue qui s'abattît sur elle comme un faucon s'abattrait sur sa proie

\- Puis-je savoir, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train de prendre votre petit déjeuner Miss Black ? demanda Rogue d'un ton affreusement doucereux. A moins que vous ne prépariez un mauvais coup ?

Rogue la regarda alors que Leïla soutenait son regard sans rien dire. Mais le professeur de potion était doué pour remarquer la moindre petite chose anormale. Son regard fixé sur le visage de Leïla se dirigea vers le morceau de papier tenu dans la main de la jeune sorcière.

\- Miss Black, soyez assez intelligente pour me donner ce qu'il y a dans votre main droite, ordonna Rogue en tendant son horrible main devant lui.

\- Ce n'est rien, se défendit Leïla en reculant d'un pas. C'est juste une photo de mariage.

Elle lui montra la photo sans pour autant la lui donner.

Leïla ne comprit pas la réaction de Rogue dans la suite des événements. Le maître de potions pâlit, autant que son visage jaunâtre pouvait le lui permettre, avant de brusquement s'emparer de l'image si sèchement et brusquement que Leïla ne vît pas le coup venir.

\- Vous n'avez pas le dr...

\- Allez dans votre salle commune ! interrompit Rogue presque en criant. Et jusqu'à nouvelle ordre cette photo est confisquée. Ceci est un avertissement.

Leïla essaya en vain de répliquer et de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit, avant de se faire congédier en rage à la tour des Gryffondor.

\- Non, mais tu te rends compte ?! raconta le lendemain Leïla à Harry au petit déjeuner. Ça y est, il s'est donné le droit de confisquer des photos de famille aux élèves. Elèves, qui entre parenthèse, ne font même pas partie de Poudard.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda Hermione, sceptique, après avoir entendue l'histoire.

\- Hé bien c'est très simple, je vais récupérer cette photo par tous les moyens. Je refuse de laisser Rogue y toucher plus longtemps avec ses sales pattes.

Hermione lui lança un regard de protestation et de désolation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre, Hermione ?! Que j'envoie à Rogue une corbeille de fruits avec un mot d'excuse à propos d'un coup fourré que je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de réaliser ?

\- Non, bien-sûre que non, soupira Hermione. Mais je pense que tu pourrais essayer de la récupérer par des moyens '' légal ''. Ou prévenir un autre professeur avant de faire quelque chose qui pourrait te retomber dessus.

\- Non, mauvaise idée. Il faut que je mette au point un plan, décida Leïla en commençant à se creuser les méninges.

Durant toute la journée de ce premier week-end de février, Leïla essaya de mettre un plan au point. Plusieurs idées lui vinrent en tête. Tout d'abord de demander à Harry de lui prêter sa cape d'invisibilité et de se faufiler en douce dans le bureau de Rogue. Mais sachant que le bureau était protégé par des sortilèges, elle abandonna vite cette idée.

La deuxième idée étant de demander à Hermione d'utiliser un sort d'attraction pour faire venir son bien à elle, mais Hermione avait refusé tout net de prendre un tel risque.

Sa dernière idée avait été de finir en retenue dans le bureau de Rogue et que pendant celle-ci, elle fouillerait dans son bureau pour retrouver sa photo. Avant de se rendre compte que Rogue avait peut-être la photo sur lui et que finir en retenue, n'éveillerait sans doute rien sur lui à part de la fureur.

Finalement dans le début de soirée Alyssa, Angel et Enzo trouvèrent le moyen de faire accepter à Leïla de simplement aller réclamer sa photo auprès du maître des potions.

Leïla maugréa mais se leva tout de même avant de se rendre dans les cachots. Debout près de la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue, elle toqua.

\- Entrez, entendit Leïla.

\- Professeur Rogue, dit-elle en entrant en guise de bonjour.

\- Miss Black, répondit Rogue sur le même ton en levant la tête avec un air franchement ennuyé.

Un silence de quelques secondes plana sans aucun des deux ne parle, avant que Leïla comprit que ce serait à elle de parler en premier.

\- Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, professeur, commença-t-elle en s'approchant de bureau. Vous ne m'aimez pas et je ne vous aime pas. En revanche j'ai le plein droit de récupérer la photo que vous m'avez confisquée hier.

Le regard de Leïla le défia d'un air ferme.

\- Hier, quand nous nous somme vu dans le couloir, je venais de donner le double de la photo, que vous avez confisquée, à mon frère. Je n'avais dans aucun cas l'idée de préparer un coup fourré. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps avec la deuxième tâche du Tournoi.

\- Puis-je savoir, s 'exclama Rogue de son ton doucereux en sortant la photo d'un tiroir, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée en possession de la photo du mariage des parents à Potter ?

\- Parce que ma mère se trouve dessus, répondit Leïla en pointant du doigt l'image d'Evangelyne sur la photo, à coté de Lily. Il me l'a donné à Noël. Je ne vois pas en quoi garder une telle photo vous apporterez quelque chose.

\- En effet, je n'en ai cure, répondit Rogue avec toujours son air mauvais sur le visage. Reprenez votre bien, et allez-vous-en d'ici.

Leïla le regarda quelques instants sans faire aucun geste se demandant si le maître des potions n'était pas en train de la tester, avant de finalement se saisir de l'image et de prendre la direction de la porte.

\- Je me trompais peut-être finalement sur vous, entendit Leïla derrière elle, vous ne ressemblez peut-être pas à votre père autant que je le pensais...

Leïla se retourna mais le professeur Rogue avait déjà baissé le regard sur ses copies.

\- Bien-sûre que non, dit Leïla d'une voix clair et pleine de défi. Je ne lui ressemble en rien.

Elle sortit ensuite de son bureau et entreprit de remonter les étages qui la menait à la salle commune. Elle se rendit alors compte que Rogue ne parlait pas de Valentin. Bien-sûre que non, songea-t-elle un petit rictus sur les lèvres. Il avait dû étudier en même temps que lui la magie.

\- Je l'ai récupéré, déclara-t-elle en brandissant la photo sous le nez du trio d'or et de ses amis.

\- Comment tu as fait ? demanda Ron, ébahi, n'en revenant pas. Tu as utilisé quoi comme arme ?

\- Rien du tout, répondit Leïla en soupirant, je l'ai simplement demandée. Et à ma grande surprise il me l'a rendu, en posant quelques questions bien-sûre.

\- Tu devrais aller la ranger, conseilla Angel un bouquin dans les mains.

Leïla hocha la tête et monta rapidement dans son dortoir avant de redescendre avec un album photo en cuir noir.

Elle poussa gentiment Enzo pour s'installer entre lui et Alyssa.

Angel, sur un fauteuil juste à côté, intrigué, ferma son livre et Harry, Hermione et Ron se rapprochèrent, s'asseyant par terre.

Leïla l'ouvrit et fit défiler plusieurs pages, donnant quelques précisions aux questions du trio d'or. C'est ainsi que Harry, Hermione et Ron découvrirent à quoi ressemblaient Leïla (et Liam) à la naissance. Puis enfants et début d'adolescence. Ils purent aussi admirer l'évolution du groupe d'amis que formaient Angel, Enzo, Leïla et Alyssa.

\- Ah, non, pas celle-là s'écria Alyssa en se cachant le visage.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la vue de la photo. Celle-ci représentait Alyssa alors qu'elle avait encore les cheveux longs dans un portrait très peu flatteur d'elle-même. Elle avait des oreilles de lapin sur la tête, des moustaches, deux grandes dents de lapin et une carotte à la main.

\- Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est présenter sur cette photo est entièrement vraie, s'exclama Enzo, fièrement. Ont avaient treize ans et on a décidé de préparer une potion de métamorphose.

\- Autant dire que ça ne s'est pas bien fini, dit Angel.

Hermione essaya de dédramatiser la situation (du point de vue d'Alyssa) en expliquant qu'elle même un jour s'était à moitié transformer en chat dût à une potion.

Sur les suivants clichés se trouvaient d'autres personnes en compagnie du groupe d'amis que le trio d'or ne reconnaissait pas, y compris Tyler. Beaucoup étaient des photos de groupe prise sur une plage.

Finalement ils tombèrent sur une photo de Leïla avec un jeune homme brun qui l'embrassait. Leïla eut un sourire nostalgique, pensant à tous les bons moments passés avec Sebastian avant de tourner la page.

La suivante figea les quatre amis. Le regard de Leïla se dirigeant immédiatement vers Angel. Tandis qu'Alyssa et Enzo échangèrent un regard inquiet. Le trio d'or ne comprenant pas la réaction de ceux-ci regardèrent l'image plus en détail. Sur celle-ci se trouvait Angel, peut-être deux ans moins âgé, tenant dans ses bras une jeune fille blonde au sourire éclatant.

Angel ferma les yeux, soupira tristement avant de tourner lui-même la page de l'album en déclarant :

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de penser à ça aujourd'hui.

La photo suivante représentait Evangelyne enceinte, puis à son mariage. Avant de tomber sur une photo avec des personnes familières pour Harry.

\- Hey ! Mais c'est mon père ! s'exclama-t-il tout haut avant de baisser la voix. Et ça c'est Sirius.

\- En effet, répondit Leïla, ils avaient vingt-et-un ans. Et l'enfant âgé de trois ans qu'ils ont dans les bras, c'est moi.

\- Mais comment...

Harry ne parvînt pas à terminer sa phrase ne trouvant pas ses mots, Leïla sût que c'était le moment de se jeter à l'eau.

\- A l'instar que mon oncle soit ton parrain, dit-elle lentement, ton père était le mien et ta mère était ma marraine.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? demanda Harry. J'avais le droit de savoir...

\- Ça aurait changé quoi ? ricana presque Leila. On ne savait pas qu'ont deviendraient amis, tu ne savais même pas qui j'étais il y six mois.

\- Et sache que cette décision, que tes parents soient mon parrain et ma marraine, a eu du mal à passer dans l'esprit de mon père. C'est ma mère qui à insister, acheva Leïla en fermant son album étant arrivée au bout.

Sans attendre de réponse elle tourna les talons et disparut dans son dortoir.

Le lundi matin alors que Leïla, Enzo, Alyssa et Angel prenaient le petit déjeuner, un hibou noir tacheté de blanc, avec une énorme enveloppe accrochée entre ses serres vola jusqu'à Leïla. Il déposa son paquet et s'envola à nouveau.

Leïla n'avait pas reconnu l'oiseau, mais elle prit l'enveloppe qui était épaisse entre ses mains et la retourna. Son prénom et son nom était écrit à l'encre noire au milieu, elle crut vaguement reconnaître l'écriture penchée mais préféra demander l'avis de son amie.

\- Hey, Alyssa, interpella-t-elle alors que la sorcière mordait à pleine dents dans un toast. Ce ne serait pas l'écriture de ta mère ?

Alyssa s'approcha, laissant tomber quelques miettes dans l'assiette de son amie, observa l'enveloppe et finalement acquiesça.

\- Pourquoi tu reçois un paquet de la mère d'Alyssa ? demanda Enzo en trouvant cela étrange.

\- Peut-être qu'Alyssa ne répond pas à ses lettres, et que du coup elle a décidé de passer par toi, imagina Angel tandis que Leïla haussait les épaules.

\- Non, nia Alyssa, je lui ai donnée de mes nouvelles la semaine dernière.

Leïla ne voulant pas faire régner le suspense plus longtemps fini pas ouvrir le paquet. A l'intérieur elle trouva une liasse de feuilles écrit avec des caractères informatiques. Et une lettre, cette fois manuscrite, venant de Sasha, la mère d'Alyssa. Avant de lire la lettre elle examina distraitement les premières feuilles qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle lisait, les papiers semblaient venir d'un cabinet juridique de San-Fransisco.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Leïla quelques secondes plus tard. Alyssa, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ta mère m'envoie des papiers juridiques ?

\- Lis la lettre, conseilla simplement Alyssa non surprise en prenant sa tasse de café.

Leïla ne comprit pas la réaction de sa meilleure amie mais s'empara de la lettre de Sasha.

Ma chère Leïla,

Bonjour à toi, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as passée de bonnes fêtes en compagnie d'Alyssa et de tes amis. Je voulais t'écrire depuis un moment mais je n'osais pas. Alyssa m'a tout racontée à propos de ce Tournoi. Si tu savais à quel point j'étais inquiète (et un peu en colère) quand j'ai appris que tu t'étais inscrite. Mais j'avais peur que si je t'exprimais mes craintes, tu me dises que ça ne me concerne pas, et tu aurais eu raison, je ne suis pas ta mère.  
Néanmoins, permet-moi de te dire que je veux que tu fasses attention à toi. Je sais à quel point vous pouvez être têtu (et imprudent) toi et les autres. Mais cette fois c'est beaucoup plus important.  
Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà lu les papiers qui sont adjoint avec cette lettre, si c'est le cas tu dois te douter de ce que je demande à la justice, si tu ne les as pas encore lus je tiens à t'avertir.  
Je me souviens de la première fois que je t'ai vue. Tu devais avoir dix-ans. Tu étais haute comme trois pommes et tu me semblais tellement timide. Et tu étais déjà inséparable d'Alyssa. Depuis nous t'avons accueilli à de nombreuses reprises à la maison, souvent pendant les vacances, dût à ta relation houleuse avec ton père.  
J'ose espérer, au fond de moi, que d'une certaine façon j'ai joué le rôle de mère pour toi. Autant que je le suis avec Alyssa.  
Tu sais, j'ai toujours espérée avoir un deuxième enfant. Mais le destin n'a pas joué en ma faveur. Jusque-là.  
Je voulais t'offrir ce cadeau pour la veille de tes dix-huit ans, mais les procédures prennent souvent du temps et du retard. Je ne savais pas quand j'aurais la réponse.  
Avant ta majorité je n'aurai pas pu demander ceci, ton père m'en aurait empêchée. Mais maintenant, que tu es majeur, c'est à toi de décider.  
Les papiers que tu as devant toi est une demande d'adoption légale.  
Bien-sûre tu peux refuser, je ne m'en offenserais pas. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à m'appeler « Maman ».  
Prend ton temps, réfléchis à tout ça. Mais si tu décides de donner suite à cette procédure, tu auras seulement à apposer ta signature un peu partout où elles sont demandées. Les miennes sont déjà là.  
Je te souhaite une belle journée (ou nuit) et attend de tes nouvelles (même si ta réponse est négative).

Je t'aime Leïla.

Sasha Blanka.

PS : Passe mes salutations à Alyssa.  
PPS : N'en veux pas à Alyssa si elle a gardé le secret, je lui ai fait promettre.

Leïla n'en crut pas de ses yeux. Elle dût relire la lettre deux fois entièrement pour bien comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Sa première réaction fut pour sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu le savais depuis le mois d'août ? demanda ébahi en suspendant la lettre devant-elle.

\- Oui, avoua Alyssa un sourire d'excuse plaqué sur le visage. Désolé, ont voulaient te faire la surprise. Je croyais que ces papiers n'arriveraient jamais.

\- Attend, si j'ai bien compris, s'assura Leïla, ta mère veut m'adopter ? Moi ?

\- Oui, répondit Alyssa avant de plonger sous la table. Il te reste plus qu'à signer. Attend je dois avoir un stylo dans mon sac.

\- Non ! dit Leïla un peu trop précipitamment arrêtant net les gestes d'Alyssa qui réapparut une expression étrange sur le visage. Enfin je veux dire pas tout de suite. Je dois réfléchir à tout ça avant, ça fait beaucoup à digérer.

\- Mais pourquoi attendre ? demanda Alyssa ne comprenant pas pourquoi Leïla ne voulait pas signer les papiers maintenant. Tu te rends compte que si tu acceptes cette demande, tu seras libre de ton père ?! De ta famille ?!

\- Je...je... balbutia Leïla en remettant les feuilles dans l'enveloppe. Je sais mais je dois réfléchir, Alyssa, tu comprends ? J'adore ta mère et je t'adore toi, je te considère déjà comme une sœur, mais ça, rajouta-t-elle en désignant les papiers. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Tu comprends ?

Les garçons pendant ce temps s'étaient emparé de la lettre et l'avais lu avec attention.

\- Leïla a raison. Elle doit réfléchir, dit Angel, en plus c'est ta mère qui lui demande prendre son temps.

\- On va être en retard chez Rogue, fit remarquer Enzo tout pâle et ne préférant pas s'impliquer.

\- Enzo a raison, approuva Angel en consultant sa montre. On en reparlera à la pause.

Leïla qui n'avait aucune envie de répondre à l'interrogatoire de son amie, s'empressa de mettre l'enveloppe dans son sac et s'installa à côté d'Enzo pendant le cours de potions.

Elle ne se montra pas plus disposée à parler de la lettre pendant la pause ou pendant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Cependant durant le déjeuner Alyssa sauta sur l'occasion pour lui parler pendant que les deux garçons étaient allés voir Lana et Amy.

\- Maintenant qu'on est toute les deux tranquille, tu m'expliques ton refus ? attaqua Alyssa en se penchant vivement sur son amie.

\- Mon refus ? ricana la jeune sorcière. Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire mon absence de précipitation ?

\- Leïla ! dit excédé la châtaigne. Je ne comprends pas. Explique-moi, ou je te jure que je te congèle sur place ici et maintenant !

\- Du calme, rassura la brune en soupirant, je te l'ai dit c'est une décision importante. Ce n'est pas juste comme un devoir bâclé rendu à Rogue.

\- Laisse Rogue en dehors de ça et développe, pressa sa meilleure amie.

\- Je t'aime toi et ta mère. Mais je ne peux pas balayer dix-huit ans de mon passé comme ça.

\- Balayer ? demanda Alyssa, intrigué. Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire le ménage dans ton passé...

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce-que c'est comme ça que je le ressens ? interrogea Leïla. Comme si j'allais abandonner Sirius, Andromeda...et ma mère ?

\- Ta mère est morte, répondit presque sèchement Alyssa, il faut que tu l'accepte.

Les mots d'Alyssa agirent comme si elle avait planté un poignard dans le cœur de Leïla.

\- Sirius est un criminel recherché et ta tante Andromeda tu ne la vois jamais, continua Alyssa.

\- J'ai plus faim, se contenta de répondre Leïla en laissant tomber ses couverts dans un son sourd avant de quitter la table.

Alyssa l'interpella mais Leïla ne se retourna pas et continua sa route en quittant la Grande Salle.

Le reste de la journée passa mais Leïla ne fit aucun effort pour se rapprocher de sa meilleure amie. Les mots qu'elle avait balancé à propos de sa mère lui avait fait mal. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'admettrait. Enzo et Angel avait passé leurs temps à faire les médiateurs auprès d'elles.

Ce manège se poursuivit durant toute la semaine. Dès qu'Alyssa décrochait un mot sur les papiers d'adoption, Leïla se dépêchait de changer de sujet ou de leur faire faux bon.

A tel point que le vendredi soir, après la fin des cours, Alyssa fit irruption dans la salle de bain où Leïla se douchait et exigea une discussion.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'écria Leïla en fermant les robinets d'eau. Maintenant ?! Tu ne peux pas attendre que j'ai fini de me laver et de m'habiller ?!

\- Non, car tu vas encore te débiner, expliqua Alyssa à travers la porte. Alors maintenant sort de cette cabine.

Elle entendit Leïla jurer et marmonner, puis finalement la jeune sorcière sortit, enroulé dans une serviette blanche les cheveux encore recouvert de mousse.

\- Voilà, je suis là, lâcha la sorcière passablement blasée. Maintenant grouille toi de me parler avant que je ne chope la mort.

\- C'est à toi de me parler, rectifia Alyssa en s'appuyant contre un des lavabos. Tu m'évites depuis que ma mère ta envoyé cette lettre

Leïla soupira en levant la tête vers le haut avant de s'appuyer contre une paroi de la cabine de douche en tenant fermement sa serviette.

\- Okay, commença-t-elle, j'avoue, je n'ai pas été très clean avec toi. Mais essaye de me comprendre. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir et toi tu es toujours là, à me demander sans arrêt qu'elle est ma réponse, alors que je ne la sais pas moi-même.

Alyssa resta silencieuse et n'esquissa aucun geste.

\- Je ne sais pas, Alyssa, poursuivit la brune, je veux pas prendre une réponse à la va vite. Je veux prendre le temps de réfléchir, sans aucun élément extérieur...

\- Tu veux dire moi ?! coupa Alyssa, fermement.

\- Pas seulement toi, répondit Leïla, mais aussi Enzo et Angel. Je suis désolé, Alyssa, mais c'est ma décision et je voudrai que tu l'acceptes. Par ailleurs ma réponse ne changera rien.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Alyssa.

\- Je veux dire que ça ne changera rien entre nous, essaya de rassurer Leïla, tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrées ? On n'est pas toute de suite devenue amies. D'abord on a agi comme deux inconnues.

\- Je me souviens...

\- Et après, reprit Leïla avec un sourire, il y eu cette retenue. On s'y était retrouvées toutes les deux alors que tu n'y étais pour rien. Tu passais juste par là.

\- Je me rappelle, répondit Alyssa avec un soupire. Je t'en voulais à ce moment-là, de m'avoir mêlé à tes ennuis.

Début du flash-back

Dans un des couloirs de la School Magic lors de sa première année, se trouvait une petite fille d'environ neuf ou dix ans. C'était Leïla Black. La fillette courrait dans le couloir pour échapper au représailles d'une de ses bêtises qu'elle venait de faire à un de ses professeurs. Elle était tellement occupée à regarder derrière elle si elle n'était pas suivie, qu'elle ne fit pas attention et se cogna violemment contre quelqu'un. Elle atterrit sur les fesses et se rendit compte que la personne qu'elle avait bousculée était une fille de son âge, qui avait de long cheveux châtain et de grand yeux bleu dur. Celle-ci avait également atterri par terre mais se tenait la cheville.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention, s'excusa Leïla en regardant derrière elle ayant l'intention de repartir en laissant sa camarade.

Mais voyant que la petite fille ne répondait pas et continuait de se balancer en se tenant la cheville, elle comprit qu'elle avait dû lui faire mal.

\- Écoutes, quelqu'un ne va pas tarder à arriver, dit Leïla, précipitamment. Mais moi je ne peux pas rester là. Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu t'es fait mal en trébuchant.

\- Non, s'il-te-plaît, demanda la fillette d'une voix aiguë. Reste là, j'ai trop mal. Je leur ne dirai pas que c'est toi qui m'a fait mal, promis.

Leïla n'avait pas peur que les professeurs découvrent qu'elle était à l'origine de la chute de la fille. Elle avait peur qu'ils découvrent que c'était elle qui venait de faire une bêtise dans l'une des salles de classes.

Leïla réfléchit à toute vitesse, grimaça, puis finalement accepta et se pencha sur la fillette.

\- Merci, répondit la fille, je m'appelle Alyssa Blanka et toi ?

\- Leïla Black, dit-elle, tu as vraiment beaucoup mal ?

Mais avant qu'Alyssa puisse répondre deux adultes arrivèrent vers elles en courant.

\- Leïla ! C'est toi qui a fait un désordre sans nom dans la salle de lévitation, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'un des professeurs.

\- Et Alyssa t'a aidé, j'imagine ? renchérit l'autre professeur. C'est pour ça qu'elle est par terre en se tenant la cheville. Vous êtes tombé en voulant fuir ?

Leïla essaya de protester en disant qu'elle avait agi toute seule, mais les deux adultes ne la crurent pas. Ils décidèrent de les punir en leurs faisant ranger la salle de classe.

\- Je suis désolé, dit du bout des lèvres Leïla à Alyssa.

Mais celle-ci toujours par terre ne lui adressa pas même un regard.

\- Va chercher Gidéon pour qu'il puisse soigner Alyssa, ordonna l'un des professeurs.

Le soir même, alors que tout le monde rejoignait son lit, Alyssa et Leïla exécutèrent leur punition dans la salle de lévitation, laissé sans surveillance.

\- Je t'ai dit que je suis désolé, répéta Leïla voyant qu'Alyssa ne daignait pas répondre. Vraiment! J'ai voulu partir parce que sinon tu risquais d'être prise avec moi. Mais c'est toi qui a voulu que je reste.

\- Parce que je ne savais pas que tu venais de faire une bêtise, répondit en colère Alyssa en nettoyant avec une éponge les tables.

\- Écoutes, j'ai essayé de te défendre. Tu l'as entendue toi-même, ce n'est pas ma faute si les professeurs ne m'ont pas cru.

Mais Alyssa ne répondit pas, c'est seulement vingt minutes plus tard, qu'elle prit la parole.

\- Si je suis en colère contre toi, expliqua la petite fille, c'est que si ma mère apprend que j'ai été en retenue, elle va être aussi en colère contre moi.

Leïla la regarda et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la même situation.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu es passé par là au mauvais moment, au moins toi tu as une excuse...

\- Comment ça ? demanda curieusement Alyssa.

\- Pour moi c'est mon père qui va être énervée.

\- Pas ta mère ? dit Alyssa.

\- Non, répondit Leïla, maman est morte.

Alyssa fut choqué avant de lui dire.

\- Moi, c'est mon père qui n'est plus là.

Leïla fut intrigué, c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un comme elle, qui avait perdu l'un de ses parents.

\- Au fait tu acceptes mes excuses ? demanda la jeune fillette avec un sourire angélique.

\- D'accord, répondit finalement Alyssa, à une condition.

Leïla la regarda ne sachant pas ce qu'Alyssa demanderait.

\- A condition que tu deviennes mon amie.

Leïla rigola puis finir par accepter. Après tout elles n'avaient déjà pas mal de points communs.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement pour laisser entrer un professeur avec deux garçons de leurs âges.

\- Ça n'avance pas beaucoup ici, observa-t-il en balayant la pièce des yeux. Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai apporté de l'aide. Ces deux jeunes hommes sont aussi en retenue. Angel, Enzo à l'attaque. Je veux que cette pièce soit parfaitement rangée.

Fin du flash-back

\- Après cette retenue nous tous. Toi, moi, mais aussi Angel et Enzo, sommes devenu amis, rappela Leïla.

\- Ouais je m'en souviens bien, murmura Alyssa plongé dans ses souvenirs.

\- Il y a huit ans tu m'as posé une condition, dit Leïla, aujourd'hui je te retourne la chose.

\- Tu veux dire que tu vas me poser une condition ? ricana Alyssa.

\- Parfaitement, répondit Leïla avec un sourire, promet moi que quoi qui l'arrive, on sera toujours sœur et amie.

Alyssa se redressa soupira puis finalement sourit et accepta en allant faire un câlin a sa meilleure amie.

\- Et aussi de plus me parler de cette adoption, profita Leïla prise dans l'étreinte d'Alyssa.

\- D'accord, répondit la sorcière en rigolant. Bon je redescends voir les garçons. Tu devrais finir de te doucher.

Vingt minutes plus tard Leïla rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune, ceux-ci était en pleine discussion animé.

\- Pourquoi vous avez l'air de vous prendre de la tête ? demanda Leïla en s'installant dans un des canapés.

\- On ne se prend pas la tête. On débat, répondit Angel.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Alyssa veut organiser une soirée entre amis, raconta Enzo en s'étirant. Mais pour ça, elle veut qu'on aille chercher de l'alcool.

\- Et alors ? interrogea Leïla ne voyant pas où était le problème.

\- Le problème est qu'il faudrait aller le chercher à Pré-au-Lard, précisa Angel, mais Alyssa ne peut pas s'y téléporter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Depuis que nous sommes allées à la School Magic, répondit la sorcière, ça fait trop de fois en aussi peu de temps que je disparais. Surtout que la dernière fois ont auraient pu se faire attraper.

\- T'inquiète, dit Leïla d'un ton parfaitement dégagé. Je vais demander la carte des maraudeurs à Harry et j'irai avec Enzo pendant que toi et Angel iraient aux cuisines pour prendre quelques trucs à manger.

Mais Harry refusa de leur prêter la carte. Il en avait soi-disant besoin. Leïla n'insista pas en comprenant qu'il n'avait sûrement pas résolut l'énigme de l'œuf d'or.

\- Non, désolé. Il ne peut pas nous la donner, annonça Leïla en allant dîner.

Ils s'installèrent en compagnie de Fred et de George.

\- Faut trouver un autre moyen, décida Alyssa en passant le plat de pomme de terre à Angel.

\- Pourquoi tu veux si soudainement organiser une soirée ? demanda Leïla curieusement.

\- Comme ça, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, ça fait longtemps qu'on en a pas fait. Et c'est le week-end.

\- Une soirée ? demanda intéressé George en se rapprochant d'eux.

\- Ouais, répondit Enzo, mais on cherche un moyen d'aller chercher de l'alcool à Pré-au-Lard sans se faire prendre. Sachant qu'Alyssa ne peut pas s'y téléporter.

\- Et que Harry n'a pas voulu nous prêter sa carte, renchérit Alyssa.

\- On peut peut-être vous aidez sur ce coup, dit Fred en partageant un regard de complicité avec son frère.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit son jumeau, on vous demanda juste une petite compensation en retour.

Leïla rit avant de leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient.

-Juste de pouvoir vous accompagnez, fit George, nous aussi ont voudraient bien acquérir quelques bouteilles.

\- D'accord, marché conclu, accepta Alyssa, vous nous y conduiraient après le dîner.

\- Non, refusa Fred, ça serai trop suspect. On va attendre vingt et une heure...

-Et après on vous mènera à Pré-au-Lard par la statue de la sorcière Borgne au troisième étage, compléta son jumeau.

Après le dîner ils retournèrent tous ensemble à la salle commune où ils s'installèrent dans un coin pour ne pas attirer l'intention.

\- Alyssa, Angel, interpella George, vous vous souvenez comment faire pour accéder à la cuisine ?

\- Il faut chatouiller la poire dans le tableau qui bloque l'entrée, acheva Fred.

\- Oui, on s'en souvient, répondit Angel. Vous voulez qu'on vous prenne quelque chose ?

\- Non, c'est bon, dit Fred en s'étirant, on a un stock déjà bien garnie.

Cinq minutes avant de partir Enzo et Leïla attrapèrent leurs manteaux avant de rejoindre les jumeaux Weasley au portait de la Grosse Dame.

L'ambiance qui animait Poudlard d'habitude était totalement différente. La nuit assombrissait le tableau. Jusqu'à maintenant les quatre amis n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se promener la nuit (sauf si on comptait la petite escapade de Leïla, qui avait eu pour résultat de faire la rencontre avec les scorpions de la première tâche).

Le couvre-feu avait été imposé à vingt-deux heures. Les préfets veillaient à ce que cette règle soit respectée, mais Fred et George étaient certain de ne pas en croiser.

-Ils suivent toujours le même chemin, assura Fred, en ce moment ils doivent être du côté des cachots.

Les couloirs qu'ils traversaient étaient éclairés de torches. Mais les jumeaux pointaient aussi leur baguette devant eux le bout éclairé par le sortilège de « Lumos ».

Quand ils arrivèrent au troisième étage, ils se rendirent immédiatement à la statue de la sorcière Borgne, qui représentait une sorcière bossue en plus d'être borgne. George regarda de chaque côté, s'assurant que personne ne les regardait.

\- Dissendium, prononça-t-il en donnant un coup de baguette sur la statue.

Aussitôt, la bosse de la sorcière glissa latéralement en dégageant un espace suffisant pour permettre le passage d'une personne plutôt mince.

\- On va y aller chacun son tour, annonça Fred avant de disparaître à son tour suivi de son frère.

Leïla échangea un regard avec Enzo avant qu'il n'emprunte le passage secret, et Leïla s'y engouffra peu après.

Elle glissa longuement dans une sorte de toboggan de pierre puis atterrit sur un sol de terre froid et humide.

George, Fred et Enzo l'attendaient. Les jumeaux avaient de nouveau utilisé leur sort de lumière.

\- Allons-y, murmura George, vaut mieux être silencieux à partir de là.

\- Ce passage mène à la cave du magasin Honeydukes, précisa Fred, et leurs propriétaires habitent juste au-dessus.

Ces sur ses dernières paroles qu'ils avancèrent tous dans un passage étroit et bas de plafond creusé dans la terre. Le passage décrivait des courbes incessantes.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au pied d'un vieil escalier de pierre aux marches usées qui s'élevait dans l'obscurité. Sans faire de bruit, ils montèrent les marches pendant longtemps.

Soudain, leurs têtes heurtèrent quelque chose de dur. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une trappe.

George, qui était devant, poussa la trappe et s'introduisit dedans. Fred l'imita, puis après avoir entendu que tout était calme Enzo et Leïla les suivirent.

Ils avaient atterri dans une cave remplie de caisses et de cageots. Après que Leïla eut terminer de se hisser, Fred referma la trappe et se dirigea vers l'escalier en bois qui craquelaient sous leurs mouvements.

Leïla n'était pas tellement fan de la façon qu'ils avaient réussi à rejoindre Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait enfreint beaucoup de règles (et certaines lois), mais l'effraction n'avait jamais était l'une d'elles.

Tout en haut les jumeaux ouvrirent la porte, et tous les quatre se retrouvèrent dans le magasin de bonbon qui était silencieux et sombre.

\- Vous voulez faire quelques emplettes pendant qu'on est là ? proposa aimablement Fred.

\- Non, ça va, le vol c'est pas notre truc, répondit Leïla ne trouvant pas ça drôle.

\- On plaisante, Leïla, rassura George en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Déride-toi un peu.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la serrure et prononça « Alohomora », la serrure cliqueta sous les yeux des autres.

\- Les propriétaires penseront qu'ils l'ont laissé ouverte, dit George en ouvrant la porte.

Quand ils sortirent dehors le froid les enveloppèrent. La neige de décembre avait partiellement fondu, mais le vent glacial persistait.

Ils avancèrent en silence avant qu'Enzo et Leïla s'arrêtent devant les Trois Balais.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'étonna Fred en se retournant.

\- Ba on compte aller acheter des boissons, répondit Leïla ne comprenant pas pourquoi les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas arrêté.

\- Ici ? demanda George, non, vous n'obtiendrais pas d'alcool ici. Madame Rosmerta avertirait Dumbledore que des étudiants sont venu. Non, c'est au bout de la rue qu'il faut aller.

\- Au bout de la rue ? répéta Enzo. T'es sûre ?

\- Oui, il y un pub « La tête de Sanglier », le barman est un peu bizarre mais je suis sûre qu'il vous vendra ce que vous voulez sans vous posez de questions.

\- Très bien, marmonna Leïla, allons-y.

Ils marchèrent encore de longue minutes dans la rue glaciale avant de s'arrêter devant un pub miteux.

En effet le barman semblait étrange (et vieux) mais il ne posa pas de questions en voyant les quatre étudiants. Enzo et Leïla commandèrent deux bouteilles de whisky pur feu et deux bouteilles de bière au beurre, tandis que les jumeaux prenaient une de chaque.

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Ce fut un peu plus compliqué de descendre dans le passage secret avec les bouteilles, mais ils finirent par déboucher dans le couloir de la sorcière Borgne.

\- Bon je vous conseillerais de cacher vos bouteilles sous vos manteaux, déclara Fred en faisant de même avec sa cape. Je ne sais absolument pas où les préfets sont. Et s'ils nous tombent dessus il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils voient les bouteilles.

\- Sans problème, répondit Leïla, de toute façon ont ne retourne pas à la salle commune. On se rejoints dans la salle de bain des préfets avec Angel et Alyssa.

\- D'accord. Bonne soirée à vous, dirent en chœur les jumeaux avec un grand sourire.

Quand Leïla et Enzo pénétrèrent dans la salle de bain, les deux autres étaient déjà là. Un plateau géant rempli de fruit, de sandwichs et autre chose, était posé au milieu de la baignoire vide.

D'ailleurs sa faisaient bizarre de voir Alyssa et Angel assis en tailleur dans la baignoire qui était assez profonde.

\- Alors, c'est bon ? demanda Alyssa en voyant ses deux amis se laisser glisser à l'intérieur de la cuve.

\- Bien-sûre que oui, approuva Enzo avec une moue dédaigneuse. Tu sais qu'on ne rate jamais ce genre de chose.

Ce soir-là ils passèrent une soirée très agréable, à rigoler, chanter, parler, boire, manger. Il devait être quatre heures du matin quand Alyssa s'assoupit dans un bruit sourd. La bouteille, vide, de whisky pur feu roulant à côté d'elle.

Enzo la rejoignit bientôt se servant des cuisses de la jeune fille comme oreiller. Une bouteille de bière au beurre serré contre son torse.

Une demi-heure plus tard Angel baragouina quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Leïla regarda autour d'elle, s'apercevant qu'elle était la dernière encore debout. Elle décida de finir les dernières gorgées d'alcool en observant le vitrail de la fenêtre qui représentait une sirène. Celle-ci se recoiffait.

Leïla changea de position et sans s'en rendre compte, la bouteille glissa de ses mains et atterri en mille morceaux sur la céramique de la baignoire. Elle ne se rendit pas compte non plus que sa main saignait, tout ce qu'elle voyait était le vide et le néant.

Elle s'endormit la main en sang. Des éclats de bouteille autour d'elle.


	16. Deuxième Tâche Et Amitié

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 14 : Deuxième Tâche Et Amitié.

Finalement le mois de janvier passa et février arriva. La neige avait enfin de compte complètement disparu, mais le temps restait pluvieux et venteux. Leïla espérait de tout cœur qu'une sirène ne pouvait pas attraper froid dans l'eau glacé dans laquelle elle allait devoir bientôt plonger.

La soirée qu'ils avaient fait durant le mois de janvier avait détendu tout le monde. Même si le lendemain, Leïla s'était aperçu qu'en plus, d'une gueule de bois, un bout de verre avait entaillé sa main gauche.

Mais le les autres étaient aussi à plaindre, il avait fallu à Angel deux jours complet pour se remettre. Et Enzo et Alyssa avaient passés une sale matinée, à vomir dans les toilettes des filles de Mimi Geignarde.

Dans ces moment-là, Leïla se félicitait d'avoir une forte résistance à l'alcool. Elle s'en était sorti qu'avec un mal de tête, qu'une aspirine avait vaincu.

\- Vous avez remarqués ? demanda Angel deux jours avant la seconde tâche. Harry va de plus en plus à la bibliothèque.

Leïla leva la tête de son manuel de potion pour tourner la tête vers le jeune sorcier.

\- Tu crois qu'il a résolu l'énigme de l'œuf ? dit Alyssa ne lâchant pas le survivant des yeux.

\- Il l'a résolu, déclara Enzo, l'autre fois dans un couloir, j'ai surpris Diggory parler avec lui.

\- Il veut sûrement rembourser sa dette, marmonna la brune, pour la première tâche.

\- Mais apparemment il n'a pas trouvé de solution pour rester sous l'eau, dit Angel, inquiet.

\- Il n'aura jamais le temps de trouver, se désola Alyssa, on a mis un temps fou pour Leïla.

\- Et encore, on n'est même pas sûre que ça marche, rappela Leïla.

La veille de l'épreuve Leïla avait le ventre noué. Elle essaya de manger, sans succès. Finalement elle s'autorisa une excursion à la tour d'astronomie et une cigarette juste après le dîner.

C'était dingue. Depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle fumait de moins en moins souvent. Elle avait l'esprit trop occupé pour ça. En revanche Alyssa, elle, fumait beaucoup plus qu'avant.

Mais elle laissait ce combat à Enzo et Angel, qui étaient de fervent défenseur contre le tabac. D'un certain côté elle comprenait, la tante d'Enzo (dont il était proche) était décédé suite à un cancer des poumons provoqué par la cigarette.

Et Angel, il avait mille et une raisons de détester le tabac. Leïla ne pouvait qu'être admiratif de la façon dont il avait traversé cette étape. Elle, à côté, avait tout foutu en l'air : sa relation avec Sebastian, ses poumons et avait fait de la peine à tout le monde.

C'était pourtant lui qui avait le plus perdu. Et c'était à lui à qui elle manquait le plus.

Mais pour Leïla sa paraissait logique. Du moins pour la Leïla âgé de seize ans. Si Angel n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux en compagnie de quelqu'un, alors elle non plus. C'était stupide, elle le savait.

Leïla eu un rire amer en écrasant sa cigarette sur le rebord de la rambarde, et essaya d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été ces deux dernières années si elle était restée avec Sebastian.

Quand elle rentra à la salle commune, seule Alyssa était encore dans ses devoirs.

\- Les garçons sont allés se coucher, expliqua la jeune sorcière, tu devrais y aller toi aussi. Je fini ça et j'arrive.

Leïla hocha la tête et monta dans son dortoir. Elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit, peu après elle s'endormit. Elle ne sentit même pas Alyssa s'installer à côté d'elle.

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla très tôt. Mais elle avait le temps, la seconde tâche ne commençait qu'a neuf heure et demi.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était toute seule, Alyssa devait être déjà levé. D'ailleurs c'était étrange, d'habitude quand elle dormait Alyssa était une véritable tornade, mais là rien, elle n'avait rien senti.

D'un coup la réalité de la situation la frappa, comme une énorme douche glacée. Elle se précipita hors de sa chambre en courant pour rejoindre celle des garçons.

-C'est Alyssa ! hurla-t-elle en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

La plupart des garçons dormaient, mais ceux réveillés n'en crurent pas les yeux.

\- Euh, Leïla ? dit Zachary torse nu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Angel et Enzo, où ils sont ? demanda précipitamment Leïla ne les voyant pas.

Zachary pointa la salle du bain du doigt.

\- C'est Alyssa qu'ils ont enlevés, répéta Leïla quelques secondes plus tard en entrant dans la salle de bain et en découvrant ses deux meilleurs amis les cheveux mouillés et une serviette autour de la taille.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

\- Ah...je pensais que ce serait moi, dit Enzo en faisant une grimace dédaigneuse. Je pensais qu'il avait plus de goût...

\- Ça suffit, réprimanda Angel. Ne n'inquiète pas Leïla, tu vas aller la chercher.

\- Et n'oublie pas ce n'est qu'un jeu, essaya de rassurer Enzo en la prenant par les épaules et en l'entraînant vers la sortie. Paige ne la laissera pas mourir. Maintenant va prendre une douche pour te détendre. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle.

Leïla prit finalement une douche, mais ses pensées ne pouvaient pas se concentrer sur autre chose que sa meilleure amie.

Elle savait que sa transformation en sirène ferait disparaître définitivement ses vêtements. Elle prit donc juste un vieux short de sport et un débardeur noir. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de mettre un soutien-gorge.

Elle finit par enlever tous ses bijoux et de mettre des baskets (qu'elle enlèverait avant l'épreuve, contrairement aux restes de ses vêtements, elle tenait à cette paire de chaussure).

Elle remplit distraitement un sac de sport de vêtements à elle et à Alyssa, qu'elles mettraient après l'épreuve, et n'oublia pas de glisser dans sa poche les formules qui permettraient (elle osait espérer) de venir à bout de cette tâche.

\- Cadeau, dit-elle en balançant le sac de sport dans les bras d'Angel. Assure-toi de l'avoir sous la main après la tâche, ce sont des habits, pour moi et Alyssa.

\- Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ? demanda Enzo en observant la tenue de sa meilleure amie.

Leïla haussa les épaules, s'installa à table et commença à manger sans appétit. Être là sans Alyssa était vraiment étrange.

Ils passèrent l'heure et demi suivante à parler de l'épreuve. Les garçons lui donnèrent des conseils qu'elle essaya de retenir.

\- Tu sais si tu auras toujours tes pouvoirs une fois transformée ? demanda Enzo.

Mais Leïla n'en savait rien. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que oui, mais quelque chose lui disait le contraire.

Finalement à neuf heure et quart, quinze minutes avant le début de l'épreuve, Leïla du rejoindre les autres champions sur l'autre rive du Lac Noire.

Les tribunes étaient déjà pleines. Angel et Enzo insistèrent lourdement auprès des juges pour rester avec Leïla jusqu'au début de l'épreuve.

Tous les champions étaient là, à part Harry, qui dix minutes plus tard arriva en courant et qui était déjà essoufflé.

\- J'arrive...dit-il d'une voix haletante.

Il s'arrêta en dérapant sur le sol boueux et éclaboussa malencontreusement la robe de Fleur.

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda la voix impérieuse et réprobatrice de Percy Weasley qui remplaçait Mr Croupton en tant que juge. L'épreuve est sur le point de commencer !

\- Allons, allons, Percy ! dit Ludo Verpey qui paraissait profondément soulagé de voir Harry. Laisse-lui le temps de reprendre son souffle !

Dumbledore adressa un sourire à Harry mais Karkaroff et Madame Maxime n'avaient pas du tout l'air contents de le voir apparaître... À en juger par l'expression de leur visage, ils avaient dû penser qu'il ne viendrait pas. Mais Leïla était contente de savoir qui l'avait finalement trouvé une solution pour vaincre cette tâche.

Ludo Verpey s'était avancé vers les champions et les disposait à présent le long de la rive à trois mètres de distance les uns des autres. Leïla s'était retrouvée entre Diggory et Fleur tous deux en maillots de bain. Elle sentait Enzo et Angel (qui auraient dû rejoindre les tribunes) derrière elle à une cinquantaine de centimètres de distance.

Verpey, qui était en train de parler à Harry, retourna finalement à la table des juges. Il dirigea alors sa baguette magique vers sa gorge et murmura :

\- Sonorus !

Aussitôt, sa voix résonna de la surface du lac jusqu'aux tribunes dressées sur la rive opposée.

\- Et voilà, dit-il, tous nos champions sont prêts à entreprendre la deuxième tâche qui commencera à mon coup de sifflet. Ils auront exactement une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé, attention, à trois... Un... deux... trois !

Un coup de sifflet strident retentit dans l'air frais du matin. Des applaudissements et des cris explosèrent dans les tribunes.

Leïla savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Ayant déjà préalablement enlevé ses chaussures, elle sortit le bout de parchemin sur lequel était écrit sa formule (elle avait donné la seconde, celle qui lui permettrait d'inversé son état, à Angel)

\- C'est le moment de faire une prière, murmura Enzo derrière elle tandis que Fleur et Cédric avait déjà plongés dans l'eau.

Elle répéta avec espoir les mots écrit sur le parchemin de tout son cœur.

« J'en appel à toi océan,

Que me sois accorder ton tourment,

Toi qui écoute ma vérité,

Puisses-tu me donner l'immortalité,

Dans ces eaux je t'appelle,

Et dans ces eaux je répondrais à ta querelle, »

Elle avait déjà fait mieux comme rimes et formules. Elle espérait juste que ce soit suffisant. Elle sentit tous les regards sur elle. Au moment où elle s'était dit que la formule n'avait pas fonctionné, elle se sentit prise dans un tourbillon. La prochaine chose qu'elle vit était que ses jambes avaient disparu et avaient été remplacés par une queue de poisson, recouverte d'écailles d'or.

Elle tituba d'avant en arrière en essayant de rester en équilibre en battant des bras, mais heureusement, elle sentit la main froide d'Enzo dans son dos, désormais nu, la pousser en avant. Elle atterrit dans l'eau avec plus de souplesse qu'elle ne crut.

C'était étrange d'avoir une queue au lieu de jambes. Leïla écouta son nouvel instinct et ne prit même pas la peine de prendre une respiration avant de plonger sous la surface glacée du lac, ne laissant entrapercevoir que le bout de sa nageoire doré pour les spectateurs avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs.

En tant qu'humaine Leïla avait toujours eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux dans l'eau, mais en tant que sirène l'exercice était aussi facile que de claquer des doigts.

Tout lui paraissait d'une clarté étonnante. Utiliser sa queue pour nager était aussi un geste badin désormais. Ses écailles étaient dur et souple à la fois.

Elle nagea plus profondément pendant dix minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle put apercevoir le fond du lac, dont les algues et les pierres, était jonché.

Plusieurs bancs de poissons argenté lui passèrent devant. Leïla n'avait pas vu un spectacle aussi beau depuis longtemps, mais soudain elle se rappela le but de cette tâche : Alyssa. Elle devait trouver sa meilleure amie dans l'heure.

D'un geste plus ferme elle ondula sa nageoire et sentit qu'elle nageait plus rapidement.

Elle finit par arriver dans une véritable forêt d'algues verdoyante. Celles-ci mesuraient environ une cinquantaine de centimètres. Leïla avança parmi elles en les écartant de ses bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit qu'il y avait du mouvement derrière elle. Elle se retourna en faisant une rotation avec sa nageoire, mais il n'y avait personne.

Soudain elle se sentit happé par derrière. Quelque chose s'était enroulé autour de son poignet.

Un Strangulot, un démon des eaux doté de petites cornes, venait de surgir d'entre les herbes. Ses longs doigts étaient étroitement serrés autour de son poignet.

Leïla essaya de tirer de toute ses forces sur son bras mais la créature restait bien accrochée. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se mouvoir. Elle se propulsa tout au fond du lac, le Strangulot était toujours collé à elle, celui-ci avait enfoncé ses dents pointues dans la chair de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci n'aurait pas été sous l'eau, elle aurait pu crier, mais elle se contenta de faire de grosses bulles.

Sur le sol du lac elle s'empara d'une grosse pierre qui semblait lourde et l'abattît sur la tête du monstre, qui désarçonné, relâcha son emprise.

Leila ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle profita de l'occasion pour s'échapper en remontant d'une dizaine de mètres.

Quand elle fut sûre d'être à l'abri de tout dangers potentiels, elle examina son poignet.

Le Strangulot avait enfoncé ses dents profondément. Elle voyait distinctement la morsure dont s'échappait son sang distillé par l'eau.

Tenant son poignet avec son autre main elle avança en se tenant à distance des herbes hautes. Pendant presque une demi-heure, elle avança.

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait être retenue Alyssa, elle espérait juste que son instinct de sirène l'amènerait là-bas.

Au bout d'un certain moment alors qu'elle se sentait perdu au milieu du lac, sans indication, un chant lui parvînt aux oreilles.

Pendant une heure entière, il te faudra chercher,

Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.

La voix venait de droit devant. Leïla lâcha son poignet, qui saignait toujours, et entreprit de nager plus vite en direction de la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Bientôt elle vit un grand rocher se dessiner dans l'eau boueuse. Des dessins de sirènes et de tritons y étaient gravés. Ils étaient armés de lances et poursuivaient ce qui paraissait être le calmar géant, qui habitait lui aussi le lac. Leïla passa devant le rocher en suivant le son de la chanson qu'elle continuait d'entendre :

La moitié de ton temps s'est enfuie, hâte-toi

Sinon, ce que tu cherches en ces eaux pourrira...

Des bâtisses rudimentaires de pierre brute, aux murs parsemés d'algues, apparurent soudain de tous côtés dans la pénombre. Par endroits, derrière les fenêtres sombres, Leïla apercevait des visages... des visages qui ne ressemblaient en rien au portrait de la sirène, dans la salle de bains des préfets ou à elle-même désormais transformé en sirène...

Ces êtres avaient la peau grise et de longs cheveux hirsutes d'une couleur vert sombre. Leurs yeux étaient jaunes, tout comme leurs dents cassées, et ils portaient autour du cou de grosses cordes fabriquées avec des cailloux. Ils lancèrent à Leïla des regards assassins en la voyant passer et un ou deux d'entre eux sortirent de leurs repères pour l'observer de plus près, une lance à la main, leurs puissantes queues de poisson argentées battant l'eau avec force.

Leïla qui n'avait aucune intention de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire nagea encore plus vite en ondulant sa nageoire mais, bientôt, les abris de pierre devinrent de plus en plus nombreux. Certains étaient entourés de jardins de plantes aquatiques, elle vit même un Strangulot apprivoisé, attaché à un piquet devant une porte. Les êtres de l'eau sortaient de tous les côtés, à présent. Ils la regardaient avec avidité, montraient sa queue de poisson et ses écailles scintillante sur sa poitrine, ils échangeaient des remarques sur son passage, la main devant la bouche.

Leïla, très mal à l'aise, accéléra l'allure et un très étrange spectacle s'offrit alors à ses yeux. Une véritable foule était rassemblée devant les bâtisses qui délimitaient une sorte de place de village aquatique. Un chœur composé d'êtres de l'eau chantait au milieu de la place, invitant les champions à s'approcher. Derrière le chœur, grossièrement taillée dans un bloc de rocher, s'élevait une gigantesque statue qui représentait une de ces créatures.

Cinq personnes étaient solidement attachées à la queue de poisson de la statue.

Ron était ligoté entre Hermione et Cho Chang. Il y avait aussi une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. En voyant ses longs cheveux d'un blond argenté qui flottaient autour d'elle comme un nuage, Leïla eut la certitude qu'il s'agissait de la sœur de Fleur Delacour. Alyssa se tenait à côté de Hermione. Tous les cinq semblaient plongés dans un sommeil profond. Leurs têtes ballottaient sur leurs épaules et de minces filets de bulles s'échappaient régulièrement d'entre leurs lèvres.

Bonne nouvelle, pensa Leïla, ils respiraient et étaient tous vivant.

Elle s'aperçut aussi qu'Harry était là, à côté de Ron. Il devait être arrivé une minute plus tôt. Il avait des branchies et ses pieds ressemblait à des palmes.

Leïla s'avança vers lui et lui tapota l'épaule. Celui-ci se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en la voyant ainsi transformé. Leïla tapota le dessus de son poignet comme pour lui montrer une montre invisible. Celui-ci comprit tout de suite qui leurs restaient peu de temps et hocha la tête.

Leïla se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie et lui mit ses mains sur le visage comme pour l'inciter à se réveiller. Mais Alyssa resta endormi.

Quand Leïla nagea vers la corde elle se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée avec de grosses cordes, solides et visqueuses, constituées d'herbes aquatiques entremêlées.

Elle s'en prit à elle-même pour ne pas avoir penser à amener son athamée ou un couteau quelconque.

Leïla regarda tout autour d'elle et vît Harry faire la même chose. Lui aussi n'avait pas pensé à amener quelque chose.

Pour la plupart, les êtres de l'eau qui les entouraient étaient armés de lances. Il nagea rapidement vers une sorte de triton de plus de deux mètres de haut, portant une longue barbe verte et un étroit collier de dents de requin, et s'efforça de lui demander par gestes s'il voulait bien lui prêter sa lance. Mais le triton éclata de rire en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

\- Non, nous n'aidons personne, dit-il d'une voix rauque et dure.

Visiblement lui contrairement à elle pouvait parler.

\- Allez, VITE ! sembla dire Harry d'un air féroce mais seules des bulles lui sortaient de la bouche.

Il essaya de lui arracher la lance des mains, mais le triton dégagea son arme d'un coup sec, en continuant de rire et de hocher la tête.

Harry tourna sur lui-même, jetant des regards partout, à la recherche d'un objet tranchant, et plongea aussi tôt vers le sol du lac pour se munir d'une pierre acérée.

Leïla l'imita aussitôt sans perdre de temps, et attrapa l'une d'elles qui semblai tranchante. Elle remonta aussitôt près de sa meilleure amie.

Pendant de longues minutes elle essaya de trancher la corde avec des gestes vigoureux mais très imprécis. Harry réussit avant elle mais resta auprès de Ron sans esquisser le moindre mouvement pour remonter. Il regardait de tous les côtés comme pour s'assurer que les autres champions arrivaient.

Juste au moment où Leïla allait abandonner, la corde céda. Sans perdre de temps elle attrapa sa meilleure amie par la taille et commença à remonter.

Elle vu que Harry était toujours là. Pendant un moment elle hésita à rester elle aussi. Mais finalement Enzo avait raison, les juges ne laisseront pas les prisonniers mourir...

Alors elle prit la décision d'abandonner Harry à son attente, et recommença à nager à la verticale pour rejoindre la surface lointaine.

Sa nage était ralentie par le poids d'Alyssa à supporter. Tellement ralentie qu'au bout d'un moment elle vu Diggory, avec Cho sous le bras, passer devant elle. Elle mit un peu plus d'efforts dans ses ondulations pour remonter en suivant le sillage de Cedric.

De plus sa blessure la faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Celle-ci continuait de saigner. Bientôt elle allait perdre tout son sang, pensa amèrement Leïla.

Avec une pensée d'excuse elle arracha un morceau de tissu de la veste de son amie et le noua autour de son poignet, espérant que cela arrêterait l'hémorragie.

Alyssa allait lui en vouloir, mais tant pis elle lui en rachèterait une autre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au-dessous d'elle et vu une tête de requin ! Prise de panique elle tripla la vitesse de sa nage. Elle comprit peu après que le requin n'était rien d'autre que Krum qui avait Hermione avec lui.

Au coude à coude, lui et Leïla remontait à la surface. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour ralentir l'évolution de Krum. Mais malheureusement ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas.

Elle vit alors que la surface n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres, Cédric devait déjà être remonté...

Leïla utilisa alors toute la puissance de sa nageoire pour se propulser vers le haut et laisser Krum en arrière.

Finalement elle et Alyssa émergèrent la tête de l'eau. A la seconde ou Alyssa fut à l'air, elle reprit conscience en reprenant son souffle à grande respiration. Elle se débattit, mais Leïla continua à la tenir, de peur que celle-ci ne coule.

\- Du calme, dit Leïla en souriant, c'est moi, je suis venu te chercher.

\- Tu as réussi ! s'écria joyeusement la sorcière. Je savais que tu réussirais.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? plaisanta Leïla en l'aidant à nager jusqu'à la rive. Personne ne kidnappe ma meilleure amie sans ma permission. Cela dit, sans toi la nuit a été calme.

Alyssa éclata de rire et atteint la berge où Angel et Enzo la saisirent par les bras et la hissèrent.

\- A toi, dit Angel en tendant la main vers Leïla tandis qu'Enzo s'assurait qu'Alyssa aille bien.

\- Non, c'est bon, dit Leïla en écartant ses cheveux de son visage. Je vais rester dans l'eau...

Angel la dévisagea, inquiet. Il avait sûrement peur de l'appel de l'océan que toutes les sirènes ressentaient et qui les tenaient à distance de la terre ferme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Leïla, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'exhiber mes écailles et de me retrouver nue devant tout le monde en récitant la formule.

Puis Leïla préférait rester dans l'eau en ondulant la nageoire. C'était devenu naturel maintenant. Au même moment Krum et Hermione apparurent à la surface. Krum reprit apparence humaine et Hermione se réveilla. Ils nagèrent vers le bord et rejoignirent bientôt Alyssa, Cedric et Cho Chang qui avaient tous des serviettes sur les épaules auprès de Mme Pomfresh.

\- Bien joué, félicita Paige alors qu'elle s'approchait avec Piper et Phoebe, qui avaient eu l'autorisation d'assister à cette seconde tâche. Mais je serai curieuse de savoir comment tu as eu cette idée...

\- Alyssa, répondit Leïla en souriant, c'est Alyssa qui a trouvé la solution, après vous avoir entendu à l'infirmerie avec vos sœurs.

Paige eut un sourire avant de dire qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait entendue.

Peu après ce fut Ron et la fillette blonde qui émergèrent...mais sans Harry.

\- OÙ EST HARRY ?! cria Leïla complètement inquiète.

\- Je...je ne sais pas, bredouilla Ron en pataugeant, sûrement dans le lac.

Leïla ne perdit pas une seconde et replongea dans les profondeurs. Elle n'eut pas à chercher très longtemps, le survivant était là et se laisser dériver lentement en compagnie d'êtres des eaux qui l'accompagnait.

Elle se précipita vers lui mais l'un des Strangulots l'intercepta dans sa démarche et entreprit de tendre ses longs doigts vers elle. Elle essaya de le repousser en envoyant sa queue dans sa direction pour le menacer et ainsi espérer l'éloigner, mais le démon-des-eaux n'était pas impressionné. Il nagea à toute vitesse vers elle et esquissa un geste comme pour la griffer. Leïla essaya de reculer mais c'était trop tard, le monstre avait réussi à atteindre son abdomen. Celui-ci présentait les traces des cinq doigts de la créature.

Leïla, en colère, attrapa fermement le démon-des-eaux et le balança de toutes ces forces sur le côté.

Profitant de la surprise de tous les êtres des eaux, elle atteignit Harry à toute vitesse qui continuait de couler, elle l'attrapa en enroulant ses bras autour de son torse et remonta en à peine quelques secondes. Le sorcier était en danger, ses branchies et ses palmes avaient disparus. L'artifice qu'il avait utilisé, quelque ce soit, avait fini de faire effet.

Quand Harry se retrouva à la surface il reprit aussitôt conscience et sa respiration. Il paniqua jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendent compte que Leïla l'amenait vers la rive.

\- C'était moins une, dit-elle en l'aidant à se hisser à côté de Ron.

\- Merci, Leïla, répondit-il, sans toi je...

Tout le monde fut rassuré de savoir qu'il allait bien.

Leïla, elle, mit sa main sur son ventre où le Stangulot l'avait blessé. Heureusement la blessure ne saignait pas mais été tout de même à vif Elle espérait que la guérison ne laisserait aucune cicatrice.

\- Harry, bravo ! s'écria Hermione. Tu y es arrivé ! Tu as trouvé le moyen tout seul !

\- Oh... dit simplement Harry.

Ce qui laissa penser à Leïla qu'il avait dû recevoir de l'aide, mais peu importe.

\- Oui, c'est ça, j'ai fini par trouver, reprit Harry en élevant légèrement la voix.

Dumbledore, lui, était accroupi sur le rivage, il était en grande conversation avec ce qui paraissait être le chef des êtres de l'eau, une sirène à l'aspect particulièrement sauvage et féroce. Dumbledore émettait les mêmes cris perçants que les êtres de l'eau lorsqu'ils s'exprimaient à l'air libre. De toute évidence, il parlait les langues aquatiques. Enfin, il se releva, se tourna vers les autres juges et dit :

\- Je demande une réunion du jury avant de donner les notes.

Les juges se rassemblèrent aussitôt, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Entre-temps, Madame Pomfresh avait arraché Ron aux mains de Percy (qui voulait s'assurer que son jeune frère aille bien), elle le ramena auprès de Harry et des autres. Elle lui donna une couverture et de la Pimentine, puis alla chercher Fleur et sa sœur.

Fleur avait de nombreuses écorchures au visage et aux bras, et son maillot de bain était déchirée, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier et refusa de laisser Madame Pomfresh lui administrer des soins.

\- Occupez-vous plutôt de Gabrielle, lui dit-elle, puis, se tournant vers Harry, la respiration haletante, elle ajouta : Tu l'as sauvée. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas elle que tu devais délivrer.

\- Ouais, répondit Harry qui semblait regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir laissé les trois filles attachées à la statue.

Fleur se pencha, embrassa Harry sur chaque joue, puis dit à Ron :

\- Toi aussi, tu as aidé...

\- Oui, répondit Ron, le regard plein d'espoir. Oui, un peu...

Elle se pencha également vers lui et l'embrassa à son tour. Hermione avait l'air furieuse mais, au même moment, la voix magiquement amplifiée de Ludo Verpey résonna derrière eux et les fit sursauter.

Dans les tribunes, la foule se tut aussitôt.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, nous venons de prendre une décision. La sirène Murcus, chef des êtres de l'eau, nous a fait le compte rendu détaillé de ce qui s'est passé au fond du lac et, en conséquence, voici les notes, sur cinquante, que nous avons décidé d'accorder à chacun des champions :

Miss Fleur Delacour, bien qu'elle ait fait un excellent usage du sortilège de Têtenbulle, a été attaquée par des Strangulots en approchant du but et n'a pas réussi à délivrer sa prisonnière, nous lui accordons vingt-cinq points.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans les tribunes.

\- C'est insensé, je méritais zéro, dit Fleur d'une voix rauque en hochant sa tête aux cheveux magnifiques.

\- Mr Cedric Diggory, qui a également fait usage du sortilège de Têtenbulle, a été le premier à revenir avec sa prisonnière, bien qu'il ait dépassé d'une minute le temps imparti.

Un tonnerre d'acclamations retentit dans les rangs des Poufsouffle

\- Nous lui accordons par conséquent quarante-sept points.

\- Miss Leïla Black, à été la seconde à ramener sa prisonnière en dépassant de trois minutes le temps imparti, en utilisant de son mieux une formule pour devenir elle-même une sirène. De plus elle a été indispensable pour Mr Potter en le ramenant à la surface au prix même de se blesser. De ce fait nous lui accordons quarante-trois points.

Leïla n'en revenait pas elle-même tandis qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentissais. Quarante-trois points ! Elle qui croyait que sa formule ne fonctionnerait pas.

\- Mr Viktor Krum, reprit Ludo Verpey, a eu recours à une forme incomplète de métamorphose, qui s'est quand même révélée efficace puisqu'il a été le troisième à ramener sa prisonnière. Nous lui accordons quarante points.

L'air très supérieur, Karkaroff applaudit de toutes ses forces.

\- Mr Harry Potter a utilisé d'une manière très judicieuse les propriétés de la Branchiflore, poursuivit Verpey. Il est revenu le dernier et bien après la limite de temps. Toutefois, la sirène Murcus nous a informés que Mr Potter a été le premier à arriver auprès des prisonniers et que son retard est dû à la détermination qu'il a manifestée de ramener tous les prisonniers, pas seulement le sien.

Ron et Hermione jetèrent à Harry un regard où se mêlaient l'exaspération et la commisération.

\- La plupart des juges – et Ludo Verpey lança alors à Karkaroff un coup d'oeil féroce – pensent que cette attitude démontre une grande force morale et aurait mérité la note maximum. Il obtient cependant quarante-cinq points.

Ainsi Harry était ex-æquo avec Cedric pour la première place. Leïla prenait la seconde, Krum la troisième et Fleur la dernière.

\- Bravo, Harry ! cria Ron dans le tumulte général. Après tout, tu n'as pas été si idiot que ça – c'était de la force morale, tout simplement !

Fleur, elle aussi, applaudissait avec vigueur. Krum, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

\- La troisième et dernière tâche se déroulera le vingt-quatre juin au coucher du soleil, reprit Verpey. Les champions seront informés de la nature de cette tâche un mois exactement avant sa date. Merci à tous du soutien que vous avez manifesté aux champions.

Peu à peu les les tribunes se vidèrent et tout le monde reprit la direction du château.

Quand Leïla fut certaine que plus personne n'était présent, elle se hissa à l'aide de ses amis hors de l'eau et prit la seconde formule.

\- Espérons que celle-ci marche aussi, murmura-t-elle, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester une sirène pour toute l'éternité.

Après avoir demandé aux garçons de se retourner elle récita l'incantation :

« Je m'en rappel à toi océan,

Reprend ce qui de droit t'appartient,

Que me sois retirer ton tourment,

Pour que je puisse dire que je m'en reviens,

Que ce soit en acceptant,

Ce que je suis vraiment, »

Elle attendit quelques secondes et comme un peu plus tôt elle sentit de nouveau un tourbillon autour d'elle. Elle put admirer avec plaisir que ses jambes avaient repris place. Avant de vite grimacer au vue de la température extérieur et de sa nudité.

\- Passe-moi le sac de sport, demanda Leïla à l'adresse d'Alyssa, il y a des vêtements à l'intérieur pour nous deux.

\- Merci, d'avoir pensé à moi, répondit la sorcière en attrapant le sac en question.

Elles se changèrent rapidement avec les habits que Leïla avait pris. Deux tenues de sport avec un short et un débardeur, noir pour elle, bleu pour sa meilleure amie.

\- Tiens, je te passe mes baskets, dit Leïla en les tendant vers Alyssa. J'ai oublié de t'en apporter.

\- Tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie pour faire soigner les blessures du Strangulot, conseilla Angel en se retournant. Ça a l'air moche.

En effet le saignement s'était arrêté (merci la veste d'Alyssa) mais la douleur continuait à être aussi forte et son ventre picotait.

Ils firent un arrêt à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh lui mette une crème.

\- Et vous marchez pieds nus ! s'apostropha l'infirmière. Déjà que vous avez passé une heure dans de l'eau gelé ! Et en plus je n'ai pas pu vous donner de la Pimentine, alors par pitié allez mettre des chaussures !

Leïla la remercia, après tout c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle la soignait après une épreuve du Tournoi.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle (toujours pieds nues pour Leïla). Quand ils entrèrent toute la salle fut pris par un grand silence jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se mit à applaudir et à siffler.

Lana, Amy, Katherine, Sophia, Duncan et Zachary se précipitèrent vers elle pour la serrer dans ces bras.

\- Très belle écailles, dit Lana avec un clin d'œil.

\- T'as été bluffante, déclara Duncan, ébahi. Vraiment...

\- Génialissime, fit Amy avec un grand sourire. Comme d'habitude avec toi.

\- On pouvait s'attendre à rien de mieux, félicita Zachary avec fierté.

\- On refait ça ensemble quand tu veux, renchérit Katherine avec un rire.

\- Super formule, dit Sophia, faut absolument que tu me la passes.

Sous un tonnerre de félicitations et de remarques les quatre amis essayèrent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor. Même s'ils devaient s'arrêter tous les un mètre pour recevoir des compliments, dont ce qui venait de Fred et George, Ginny, Neville et tant d'autres.

\- Ouf, lâcha Alyssa en se laissant glisser à une place libre. Je ne sais pas vous, mais rester toute une nuit endormie dans un lac, ça creuse.

Et sans plus de mots elle se mit à remplir son assiette.

\- On a qu'a organiser une soirée, déclara Enzo en se servant des légumes. Pour célébrer ta réussite !

\- Je veux bien, approuva Leïla avec un énorme sourire. Jusqu'à juin je n'ai plus à me soucier de rien.

Cette fois, contrairement à la fête de janvier, les quatre amis se rendirent ensemble à Pré-au-Lard grâce au pouvoir de téléportation d'Alyssa, où ils achetèrent en quantité de l'alcool et de la bière au beurre pour fêter la victoire de Leïla.

Comme la dernière fois ils se rendirent à la salle de bain des préfets pour organiser la soirée.

\- Allez à toi l'honneur, dit Enzo en mettant l'une des nombreuses bouteilles de whisky pur feu dans les mains de sa meilleure amie.

\- Très bien, dit celle-ci en brandissant sa bouteille eu dessus d'elle. A ma victoire sur la seconde tâche et à mes meilleurs amis auquel je dois beaucoup de choses.

Ils trinquèrent tous avec une bouteille dans les mains et burent chacun une gorgée.

Très vite les gorgées s'ensuivirent et la détente et la rigolade prirent places.

Alyssa insistait pour porter des toasts de plus en plus ridicules.

\- A ma veste que tu as déchiré, lança-t-elle en rigolant, mais je ne t'en veux pas. De toute façon je voulais m'en débarrasser.

Leïla éclata de rire et lui promis de lui en racheter une autre.

Quinze minutes plus tard la soirée fut interceptée par Lana, Amy, Sophia, Katherine, Duncan et Zachary qui avaient débarqués dans la salle de bain en tenant tous leurs propre bouteille d'alcool.

\- Ah, oui ! s'exclama Enzo en trébuchant en essayant de se relever. J'ai oublié de préciser qu'ont seraient rejoint par quelques bon amis. D'ailleurs vous êtes en retard.

\- Désolé, dit Lana en enlevant sa veste en cuir, on a eu un peu de mal à se procurer toutes ses bouteilles.

\- C'était beaucoup plus facile à la School Magic, fit remarquer Sophia en passant sa main dans ses sublimes cheveux blonds. Là, tu n'imagines pas, on a dû passer par des endroits couverts de toiles d'araignées.

\- C'est surtout que les filles ont mis un temps fou à se préparer, marmonna Duncan en sortant des verres de son sac à dos.

En effet en regardant de plus près Sophia, Katherine et Amy étaient toutes parfaitement maquillées et habillées de robes légère.

Seule Lana dans son style original, était habillée à son habitude, c'était à dire en noir.

\- Génial, à côté Leïla et moi ont passent pour...commença à dire Alyssa.

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase dût à une toux.

\- Pour deux filles qui ont passées du temps dans un lac gelé, acheva Amy. Crois-moi vous avez l'air de vrais guerrières.

\- Enfin, dit Katherine en changeant de sujet, cette fête est officiellement une soirée strictement réservé à la School Magic.

Les nouveaux venus rejoignirent les quatre amis à l'intérieur de la baignoire et commencèrent à boire, à manger et à s'amuser. La seule chose qu'il manquait été la musique.

Mais le problème fut bientôt réglé quand Katherine commença à chanter. Cette fille était peut-être d'une taille plus petite que les autres avec son un mètre cinquante-cinq, mais sa voix était le contraire. Elle était belle, grande et claire.

Après une salve d'applaudissements, se fut Amy qui prit la relève, même si sa voix était moins juste que son amie, elle était douée.

\- Allez viens, insista Leïla en se levant et en tendant sa main à Sophia qui était la plus silencieuse de tous. On va danser.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, dit la blonde à Leïla, j'ai beaucoup bu et toi aussi. Ça serait bête qu'ont tombent.

\- Mais si, répliqua Leïla en l'attrapant par la main. Et regarde, je te mets dans les bras d'Angel. Crois-moi, il ne te laissera pas tomber.

Sans un mot de plus elle poussa son amie dans les bras d'Angel qui la réceptionna.

Au bout d'un moment où ils furent tous trop fatigués pour continuer à danser, ils s'assirent en cercle dans la baignoire et se mirent à jouer à action ou vérité.

\- Katherine, dit Duncan, action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité, répondit celle-ci.

\- Est-ce que tu as apprécié le baiser que tu as eu avec Enzo, l'année dernière ?

Les deux concerné rougirent un peu et se cachèrent le visage tandis que Katherine murmurait un petit « oui ».

\- Amy, déclara peu après Katherine pour détourner l'attention.

\- Action.

\- Bois trois verres de whisky cul-sec, décida la brune.

Celle-ci s'exécuta sans poser de réclamations. Peu après Zachary dût avouer qu'il avait été amoureux d'Aslys quand ils avaient été jeune. Lana fut mis au défi de dévoiler son tatouage, qui était une rose rouge sur sa hanche, et Enzo dut avouer qu'il avait déjà dessiné des dessins de nus (uniquement pour sa progression, avait-il assuré).

\- Alyssa, dit-il en se frottant les mains juste après.

\- Vérité, décida la sorcière n'étant plus en état de faire une action.

\- C'est vrai que quand ont été en quatrième année on t'a surpris dans une salle de classe en train d'embrasser Julien Fostif ?

\- Euh je crois, répondit Alyssa, mais je suis plus très sûre de son nom.

Tout le monde éclate de rire. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour oublier ce genre de chose.

\- Sophia, interpella ensuite Alyssa.

\- Action.

\- Chante nous une chanson, défia Alyssa, une belle chanson.

\- Très bien, dit Sophia en se mettant debout avant de se lancer :

« Oh,

Je pensais jamais un jour te redire,

Je t'aime,

Te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras,

Et sourire au son de tes :

Je t'aime,

Je t'aime,

Je t'aime,

Encore une fois,

Donner un sens à ces milliers de problèmes,

Ce chemin qui m'a mené,

Jusqu'à toi,

Et pouvoir enfin te dire,

Je t'aime,

Je t'aime,

Je t'aime,

Encore une fois,

Yo,

On s'est rencontrés dans un dîner à Montréal,

T'étais si belle,

J'étais si cool,

C'était idéal,

T'avais un milk-shake,

J'avais mes yeux sur toi,

Et sur tes lèvres saveur fraise,

Qui n'attendaient que moi,

Ah,

On s'est aimé depuis le premier regard,

Le monde s'est arrêté pour vois naître notre histoire,

C'était magique,

Comme au cinéma,

Y'avait pas de script,

Mais c'était écrit comme ça,

Six mois à peine,

Bercés par tes « Je t'aime »,

Passionnels sous les draps,

En se jurant amour éternel,

Mais dans notre cas,

L'éternité à vraiment duré peu,

Et peut-être que nous étions simplement trop jeunes tous les deux,

Oh,

Je ne comprends pas,

Comment ça a pu finir,

Mais au final je suis reparti loin de toi,

Et je me souviens seulement avant de partir tu m'as dit :

« Un jour on se reverra »

Je pensais jamais un jour te redire,

Je t'aime,

Te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras,

Et sourire au son de tes,

Je t'aime,

Je t'aime,

Je t'aime,

Encore une fois,

Donner un sens à ces milliers de problèmes,

Ce chemin qui m'a mené,

Jusqu'à toi,

Et pouvoir enfin te dire,

Je t'aime,

Je t'aime,

Je t'aime,

Encore une fois,

Encore une fois,

Encore une fois,

Encore une fois,

Encore une fois,

On dit :

« Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, »

Et ce n'est pas juste une expression,

Des relations finies en pleurs,

J'en ai une collection,

Entre danseuses exotiques et princesse d'Orient,

Histoires magiques,

Mais je n'étais pas leurs princes charmants,

Le temps est passé,

Mais l'image de ton visage est restée gravée,

Dans mon âme aussi limpide,

Qu'au premier jour,

C'est comme si la vie voulait me dire de tenir le coup,

Alors je suis resté debout,

Énième déception,

Fruit de mauvaises décisions,

D'incompréhension,

Ou bien pour je ne sais plus quelles raisons,

Je me suis retrouvé ce matin-là,

Dans ce café-là,

Envoûté par un doux parfum d'autrefois,

Oh non c'est pas possible !

Attend j'y crois pas !

C'est toi !

Mais t'es toujours aussi splendide,

Oh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Dans tes yeux toujours le même éclat,

J'y crois pas que ça fait dix ans déjà,

Toi t'es toujours trop belle,

Moi sûrement moins cool,

Cet instant me rappelle,

Exactement notre coup de foudre,

Oh,

Vient on s'assoit, on se détend,

Qu'on se rappelle des moments,

Je t'offre un verre,

Qu'est-ce tu prends ?

Et tu me souris et me chuchote du bout des lèvres :

« Bein, un milk-shake à la fraise »

Oh,

Je pensais jamais un jour te redire,

Je t'aime,

Te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras,

Et sourire au son de tes,

Je t'aime,

Je t'aime,

Je t'aime,

Donner un sens à ces milliers de problèmes,

Ce chemin qui m'a mené,

Jusqu'à toi,

Et pouvoir enfin te dire,

Je t'aime,

Je t'aime,

Je t'aime,

Encore une fois,

Encore une fois,

Encore une fois,

Encore une fois,

Encore une fois »

C'était très joli, reconnu Leïla tandis que Sophia se rasseyait. Elle connaissait très bien cette chanson. C'était celle qu'ils ne cessaient de chanter quand elle était avec Sebastian.

\- Très bien, dit Sophia en buvant un peu pour hydrater sa gorge. A toi Duncan.

Celui-ci fut mis au défi d'imiter une des filles pendant dix minutes, il prit Lana comme exemple.

\- Leïla, dit en ensuite celui-ci, action ou vérité ?

Leïla choisit vérité.

\- C'était avec qui ta première fois ?

Pour le moins choquant, Leïla se demanda si elle avait bien entendu. Jusqu'à maintenant les questions intimes c'étaient limité jusqu'à quelques baisers.

Elle demanda si elle n'avait pas le droit à un joker mais Duncan insista.

\- Sebastian, voilà, finit par dévoiler Leïla. Angel à toi, action ou vérité ?

Celui-ci pris une action et fut obliger pour le reste de la soirée de se tenir à la bière au beurre.

Finalement la soirée pris fin vers trois heures du matin et cette fois ci tout le monde rejoignit son lit, après avoir ramassé les cadavres de bouteilles traînant un peu partout dans la salle de bain des préfets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Voilà le chapitre de la seconde tâche ! Je n'ai pas eu l'utilité de la modifier comme le précédente, s'adaptant au personnage de Leïla.
> 
> Si vous cherche le titre de la chanson c'est "Encore une fois" de Jack Volpe.
> 
> J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M. Burge.
> 
> Isia,


	17. Rencontre Avec Sirius

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 15 : Rencontre Avec Sirius

La deuxième tâche avait suscité une grande admiration auprès des champions et des prisonniers, qui étaient souvent arrêtés entre deux cours pour connaître le récit complet de la seconde épreuve. Mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait aucune énigme ou mystère à découvrir, Leïla profitait du temps qu'il lui restait jusqu'à juin pour se reposer.

Le mois de mars débuta sous la pression des devoirs que les professeurs donnaient à tous les élèves. Les professeurs de de Poudlard avaient semblé avoir oublier que les élèves de la School Magic ne passaient pas d'examens, mais ça avait l'air peine perdu d'essayer de leur expliquer.

D'ailleurs Alyssa, Leïla, Enzo et Angel avaient réussi à plancher sur leurs thèses respectives et les quatre amis avaient presque réussi à la terminer. Ils ne leur manquaient plus qu'à ajouter quelques détails et la conclusion finale.

Un vendredi matin, particulièrement venteux, Leïla s'installa toute seule à la table des Gryffondor en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Harry, qui venait de recevoir un courrier.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda Leïla en se beurrant un toast.

\- Oui, répondit Harry en pliant la lettre et en la rangeant dans sa poche.

\- C'est quoi ? dit Leïla en plissant les yeux.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De la lettre que tu viens de cacher dans ta poche à l'instant où je suis arrivé, répondit Leïla, avec sarcasme. Ne me prend pas pour une quiche.

\- C'est juste une lettre de...

\- De Sirius, devina Leïla en baissant la voix. Comment va-t-il ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis un moment.

\- Il va bien, dit Harry. Il veut me voir, avec Ron et Hermione, à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Leïla un air choqué sur le visage. Mais où à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Euh... hésita Harry en échangeant un regard inquiet avec ses amis. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Leïla...

\- Harry, s'il-te-plaît, insista la sorcière avec un air grave sur son visage que Harry avait rarement vu.

\- On ne sait pas exactement, lâcha Harry, on sait juste qu'à deux heures on doit le rejoindre devant ue clôture, après le magasin de Derviche et Bang.

\- Tu veux venir ? proposa Hermione à la surprise de tous en recevant un regard furieux de la part de son meilleur ami.

\- J'avoue que oui, répondit honnêtement Leïla en évitant de regarder Harry. Ça fait quinze ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- D'accord, céda Harry, d'un ton ferme. Mais il faut que tu n'en parles à personne même pas à tes amis, s'il était découvert...

\- Je sais, coupa la jeune sorcière, je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire arrêter, Harry. Merci, Hermione, de me l'avoir proposé.

Sur ses mots elle quitta la table sans avoir touché à son toast. Elle savait que Harry ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour son parrain. Elle savait qu'être au courant qu'autant de monde sache où il se trouvait pouvait être dangereux, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de saisir cette occasion de le revoir après quinze ans d'absence.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de classe, où Paige dispensait ses cours, elle rejoignit Enzo, Alyssa et Angel au troisième rang.

\- Tu étais passée où ? demanda Alyssa en se penchant sur sa meilleure amie. On t'a dit qu'on te rejoignait dans la Grande Salle et tu n'y étais pas.

\- Euh...ouais, improvisa Leïla, finalement je n'avais pas faim...

Elle avait promis à Harry de ne le dire à personne, même à ses meilleurs amis. Et d'une certaine façon elle avait dit la vérité, après tout elle avait abandonné son toast dans son assiette.

\- Mais tu arrives après nous en cours ? argumenta Angel en haussant un sourcil

Leïla jura en silence contre l'infaillible logique de son ami.

\- Oui, j'ai rencontré Diggory dans un couloir et on a discutés un peu. Au sujet de la troisième tâche...menti Leïla.

Apparemment cette excuse avait été valable car les trois amis ne posèrent plus de questions.

Le sujet du cours d'aujourd'hui était la localisation de démons et d'innocents.

Ils passèrent tous deux heures à écouter Paige parler de carte, de cristal magique, pendule et bien d'autre chose.

\- Bien, voilà pour la fin de cette session, conclut Paige en se levant de sa chaise. A présent, pour mardi, je voudrais que vous me faisiez une rédaction explicative concernant les différentes gemmes de pendule et leurs propriétés principales.

\- Quelles gemmes ? demanda Sophia eu deuxième rang.

\- Toutes celles que vous avez étudiés jusqu'ici, répondit Paige très sérieuse. Donc pour être plus clair, votre devoir devra au minimum compter une copie double recto-verso.

\- Vous plaisantez ? dit Will en compagnie de Liam et Sleek au fond de la classe. On a déjà beaucoup de boulot dans les autres matières, et en plus faut aussi s'occuper de notre thèse...

\- Je ne plaisante pas du tout, Will, déclara Paige en s'avançant. Je vous rappelle à tous que d'ici quatre mois votre scolarité sera fini. Je dois m'assurer que votre apprentissage est bien terminé. Je vous rappelle aussi que des vies d'innocents en dépendes. Votre thèse est importante, c'est vrai.

Elle laissa planer un silence de quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Mais, même si votre thèse est la meilleure du monde, mais que je m'aperçois que vous manquez de base tels que les potions, formules ou localisation démoniaque, je n'aurais aucune hésitation à recaler l'élève en question.

Il y eut un tonnerre d'exclamations et de rugissement mécontent.

\- Silence ! s'écria Paige avant de reprendre calmement. Comme je viens de vous le dire, des vies sont en jeu en plus de la vôtre. Je ne prendrais pas un tel risque. De plus je vous rappelle que le sujet démoniaque de votre thèse est libre. C'est à vous d'en prendre pleinement les responsabilités.

Tout le monde se tût en laissant échapper des soupirs.

\- Donc pour mardi prochain, je veux une rédaction complète sur les différentes gemmes de localisation, répéta Paige, fermement. Vous pouvez y aller.

Même si Paige avait réussi à ramener le calme quelques instants de plus, quand ils sortirent elle entendit beaucoup de protestations.

\- D'après vous, dit Enzo, sombrement. Ça va nous prendre combien temps ce truc à faire ?

\- Le week-end entier, répondit tout aussi sombrement Alyssa, et dire que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard est demain.

Leïla s'arrêta brutalement. C'était vrai. Quand Harry lui avait parlé de Pré-au-Lard elle n'avait pas réalisée que la sortie était le lendemain.

\- Ça va ? demanda Angel en se retournant s'apercevant que Leïla était deux mètres derrière.

\- Ouais, ouais, ça va, dit Leïla en reprenant ses esprits. Je pensais juste à ce que disais Alyssa.

\- Je crois qu'on ne va pas avoir le choix cette fois, expliqua Angel, va falloir rester ici pour bosser.

\- Génial...marmonna Alyssa.

Hors de question, pensa Leïla, elle ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion de voir Sirius pour un quelconque devoirs. Aussi important soit-il.

Tant pis si elle devait passer la nuit à plancher sur son devoir.

Elle allait juste devoir trouver une très bonne excuse pour échapper aux regards de ses amis.

\- Je vous rejoindrais à treize heures trente devant les Trois-balais, dit Leïla à Harry à midi avant de filer voir ses amis.

Le soir même elle passa une partie de la nuit, jusqu'à deux heures du matin, à bosser sur le devoir de Paige.

Le lendemain alors qu'ils étaient tous dans la salle commune assis à une table, une main tenant un crayon et l'autre soutenant la tête, Leïla jetait des coups d'œil fréquent au portrait pour voir si le trio d'or était déjà parti.

\- Bon je vais aller marcher un peu, dit Leïla d'un ton dégagé au bout d'un moment. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, avant d'attraper des fourmis.

Les trois autres relevèrent la tête avant de lui faire un signe de tête.

Pour ne pas risquer que quelque chose ne la trahisse, Leïla prit soin de ne pas toucher à sa copie et de ne pas esquisser le moindre mouvement de rangement.

Elle sortit de la salle commune et rejoignit le hall avant de suivre la masse d'élèves qui se précipitaient en direction du village.

Elle put remarquer que hormis Will et Sleek, qu'elle évita, il n'y avait pas d'autre élèves de la School Magic. Tous devaient sûrement plancher sur leurs devoirs.

Il lui restait encore pas mal de temps avant de rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione au Trois-balais, alors elle en profita pour faire un tour à Gaichiffon pour racheter, comme promis, un blazer bleu roi à Alyssa, en remplacement de la veste qu'elle avait déchiré lors de la seconde tâche.

Elle prit aussi du temps pour choisir un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Angel qui avait lieu le trente, mars.

\- Parfait, dit Leïla à la vendeuse en choisissant un piercing en argent.

Angel s'était fait percer l'oreille à l'hélix l'an dernier et regrettait de ne pas plus souvent changer de piercing.

A treize heures trente, elle rejoignit le trio d'or.

\- On peut y aller, lança Leïla.

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda Harry, comme s'ils allaient débarquer par surprise.

\- Au château, répondit la sorcière, Paige nous as filé un devoir plutôt compliqué. Ils ne savent même pas que je suis ici.

\- D'accord, dit finalement Harry après un temps. Ont devraient y aller, Sirius va nous attendre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grand-rue, passèrent devant Derviche et Bang et poursuivirent leur chemin vers la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. Leïla ne connaissait pas cette partie du village, elle n'avait même pas envisager de s'y rendre avec les autres.

Une allée sinueuse les mena dans la campagne luxuriante qui s'étendait alentour. Ici, les maisons étaient moins nombreuses et leurs jardins plus grands. Ils marchèrent vers la montagne qui dominait Pré-au-Lard, puis, au détour d'un virage, ils aperçurent une clôture au bout de l'allée. Les pattes posées sur la plus haute barre de la clôture, un gros chien noir aux longs poils les attendait. Il portait des journaux dans sa gueule.

Les trois autres s'arrêtèrent et Leïla les regarde interrogativement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

\- Ba...on est arrivé, dit Hermione en désignant le chien noir toujours les pattes posées sur la clôture. C'est Sirius.

Leïla eut un éclat de rire.

\- Non, tu plaisantes ?

Mais les trois autres étaient bien sérieux. Leïla se retourna pour regarder le chien encore une fois.

Elle s'approcha lentement et avec prudence. Elle voulait éviter d'effrayer ou énerver le molosse.

\- Sirius ? demanda Leïla d'une voix étrange en tendant sa main vers la tête du chien.

Le chien aboya joyeusement et laissa Leïla lui toucher la tête.

\- Tu te transformes en chien ? dit Leïla à nouveau avec un éclat de rire. Sérieusement ?

Le chien de nouveau aboya comme pour approuver.

\- C'est un Animagus, précisa Hermione, il a la capacité de se transformer en chien quand il veut. Je pensais que tu le savais.

\- Bonjour, Sirius, dit Harry à son tour lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant lui.

Le chien se détourna de Leïla pour flairer le sac de Harry, qui contenait du poulet, avec avidité. Il remua la queue puis fit volte-face et traversa d'un bon pas l'étendue broussailleuse qui montait en pente douce vers la montagne. Leïla, Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent par-dessus la clôture et le suivirent.

Sirius les conduisit au pied de la montagne, sur un terrain couvert de pierres et de rochers. Avec ses quatre pattes, il n'avait aucun mal à avancer, mais Leïla, Harry, Ron et Hermione furent bientôt hors d'haleine. Sirius les emmena plus haut, au flanc de la montagne. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, ils escaladèrent un sentier tortueux et escarpé, suivant la queue touffue du gros chien. Ils ruisselaient de sueur.

Soudain, Sirius disparut. Ils aperçurent alors une étroite fissure par laquelle il s'était glissé. Ils parvinrent à s'y faufiler à leur tour et se retrouvèrent dans une caverne fraîche et sombre.

\- Ouf, j'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais, marmonna Leïla en enlevant sa veste.

Mais les trois autres ne lui répondirent pas. Ils regardaient une créature tapie au fond de la caverne. Une créature moitié aigle, moitié cheval avec des yeux orange.

\- D'accord...dit Leïla. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est Buck, répondit Harry en s'inclinant devant lui. Un hippogriffe.

Ron et Hermione s'inclinèrent aussi, ce qui incita Leïla à en faire de même.

Après les avoir regardés pendant un bon moment d'un air impérieux, Buck fléchit ses genoux couverts d'écailles et consentit à laisser Hermione caresser les plumes de son cou.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Ron et Leïla regardèrent le gros chien noir se métamorphoser en humain.

\- Sirius ! s'exclama Leïla cette fois sûre qu'il était son oncle.

Sirius était vêtu d'une robe grise en lambeaux. Ses cheveux noirs familier à la famille Black, était sales et hirsutes et plus longs que lorsqu'il était apparu dans la cheminée en novembre dernier. Il semblait aussi plus maigre que jamais.

Mais ça restait bien son oncle.

\- Leïla ! répondit Sirius en s'approchant d'elle. Ce fut une surprise de te voir là.

\- J'ai beaucoup insisté pour te voir, expliqua-t-elle, il fallait que je te revois.

\- Quinze ans, c'est très long, approuva Sirius avec un sourire triste sur le visage. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère...

Leïla hocha la tête avant de se retourner pour cacher le reniflement et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle laissa Harry profiter de ses retrouvailles avec son parrain.

\- Du poulet ! dit-il d'une voix rauque en sentant l'odeur venant du sac.

Harry ouvrit son sac et lui donna des cuisses de poulet et du pain, enveloppés dans une serviette.

\- Merci, dit Sirius assis sur le sol de la caverne.

Il déplia la serviette, saisit un pilon et le dévora.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai surtout mangé des rats. Je ne peux pas me permettre de voler de la nourriture à Pré-au-Lard. Je risquerais de me faire repérer.

Il sourit à Harry qui s'efforça de sourire à son tour. Mais sans parvenir à dissimuler son inquiétude sentit Leïla.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Mon devoir de parrain, répondit Sirius en rongeant l'os de poulet à la manière d'un molosse affamé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je fais semblant d'être un gentil chien errant.

Il souriait toujours mais, voyant l'expression anxieuse de Harry, il reprit d'un ton plus sérieux :

\- Je tiens à être sur place. Ta dernière lettre, et celle de Leïla... Enfin, disons que les choses semblent de plus en plus louches. J'ai volé La Gazette chaque fois que je voyais quelqu'un la jeter et, apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter.

Il montra d'un signe de tête les numéros jaunis de La Gazette du sorcier qu'il avait jetés par terre. Ron les ramassa et commença à les lire.

\- Et si quelqu'un te voit ? Si tu te fais prendre ? dit Leïla. Tu te rends compte que tu es recherché ?

\- Vous êtes les seuls, avec Dumbledore, à savoir que je suis un Animagus, répondit Sirius en continuant de dévorer ses cuisses de poulet.

Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry et lui tendit les numéros de La Gazette du sorcier. Qu'il fit ensuite passé à Leïla.

Il y en avait deux. Le premier avait pour titre : La mystérieuse maladie de Bartemius Croupton. À la une du deuxième, on pouvait lire : La sorcière du ministère reste introuvable - Le ministre de la Magie personnellement impliqué.

Leïla parcourut l'article sur Croupton. Des morceaux de phrases lui sautèrent aux yeux : n'a pas été vu en public depuis le mois de novembre... la maison paraît déserte... L'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques s'est abstenu de tout commentaire... Le ministère refuse de confirmer les rumeurs de maladie grave...

\- Quand on lit ça, on a l'impression qu'il est en train de mourir, dit lentement Leïla en levant les yeux du journal.

\- Mais il ne doit pas être si malade que ça, s'il a été capable de venir jusqu'ici..., déclara Harry sans que Leïla comprenne.

\- Apparemment, Harry aurait vu Mr Croupton dans le bureau de Rogue sur la carte du Maraudeur. Avant la seconde tâche, précisa Hermione.

\- Mon frère est l'assistant de Mr Croupton, dit Ron à Sirius sans écouter Hermione. D'après lui, Croupton souffre de surmenage.

\- En tout cas, il avait vraiment l'air malade quand je l'ai vu de près, le soir où mon nom est sorti de la Coupe..., déclara Harry.

\- En même temps, commenta Leïla, tout le monde étaient choqués lors de ta sélection.

\- Il a eu ce qu'il méritait pour avoir renvoyé Winky, non ? dit froidement Hermione sur un ton que Leïla ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle caressait Buck qui croquait les os de poulet laissés par Sirius.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il le regrette... Il doit sentir la différence maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là pour s'occuper de lui.

\- Hermione est obsédée par les elfes de maison, murmura Ron à Sirius.

Mais Sirius semblait intéressé par la nouvelle.

\- Croupton a renvoyé son elfe ?

\- Oui, le jour de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, dit Harry.

Il se lança alors dans un récit que Leïla ne connaissait pas. Il raconta ce qui c'était passé ce soir-là, l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, Winky qu'on avait trouvée en possession de la baguette de Harry, la fureur de Mr Croupton...

Lorsque Harry eut terminé, Sirius s'était relevé et s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la caverne.

\- Résumons-nous, dit-il au bout d'un moment en brandissant une nouvelle cuisse de poulet. D'abord, vous avez vu l'elfe dans la tribune officielle. Elle gardait une place pour Mr Croupton, d'accord ?

\- C'est ça, dirent Harry, Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

\- Mais Croupton n'a pas assisté au match ?

\- Non, répondit Harry, il a dit qu'il avait trop de travail.

Sirius fit le tour de la caverne en silence. Puis il demanda :

\- Harry, est-ce que tu as vérifié si ta baguette était toujours dans ta poche quand tu as quitté la tribune ?

\- Heu...

Harry réfléchit longuement.

\- Non, dit-il enfin. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de m'en servir avant d'être arrivé dans la forêt. A ce moment-là, j'ai mis ma main dans ma poche et je n'y ai trouvé que mes Multiplettes.

Harry regarda Sirius d'un air interrogateur.

\- Tu veux dire que celui qui a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres m'aurait volé ma baguette quand j'étais encore dans la tribune ?

\- C'est possible, répondit Sirius.

\- Winky n'a pas volé cette baguette ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix perçante.

\- L'elfe n'était pas la seule à se trouver dans la loge, dit Sirius qui continuait de faire les cent pas, le front plissé. Qui d'autre était assis derrière vous ?

\- Plein de gens, dit Harry. Des ministres bulgares... Cornélius Fudge, les Malefoy...

\- Les Malefoy ! s'écria Ron d'une voix si forte qu'elle se répercuta en écho autour de la caverne. Surpris, Buck remua la tête d'un air inquiet.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est Lucius Malefoy qui a pris ta baguette !

\- Il n'y avait personne d'autre ? demanda Sirius.

\- Non, répondit Harry.

\- Si, Ludo Verpey était là aussi, lui rappela Hermione.

\- Ah oui...

\- Je ne sais rien de Verpey, sinon qu'il était batteur dans l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne, dit Sirius en faisant toujours les cent pas. C'est quel genre ?

\- Il est très bien, assura Harry. Il n'arrête pas de me proposer de m'aider dans le Tournoi.

Ça Leïla ne s'y attendait pas. Pourquoi un membre du ministère prendrait le risque d'aider un élève au risque de l'accuser de tricherie ?

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Il dit qu'il me trouve sympathique.

\- Mmmm, marmonna Sirius, l'air songeur.

\- Te trouver sympathique c'est une chose, mais t'aider c'en est une autre, interrompit Leïla à la surprise de tous. Il risque gros...et toi aussi par la même occasion...

\- On l'a vu dans la forêt juste avant l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, dit Hermione. Vous vous souvenez ?

\- Oui, dit Ron, mais il n'est pas resté dans la forêt. Dès qu'on lui a parlé des incidents avec les Moldus, il a filé vers le terrain de camping.

\- Comment tu le sais ? répliqua Hermione. Il a transplané, mais on ne sait pas où.

\- Arrête un peu, dit Ron d'un air incrédule, tu ne vas quand même pas prétendre que c'est Ludo Verpey qui a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres ?

\- Il serait plus vraisemblable que ce soit lui plutôt que Winky, dit Hermione d'un air buté.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? lança Ron à Sirius avec un regard éloquent. Elle est complètement obsédée par les el...

Mais Sirius leva la main pour le faire taire.

\- Quand la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue et que l'elfe a été découverte avec la baguette de Harry, qu'est-ce qu'a fait Croupton ?

\- Il est allé voir dans les sous-bois, dit Harry, mais il n'y avait personne.

\- Bien-sûre, marmonna Sirius en continuant de marcher de long en large. Il aurait préféré mettre ça sur le dos de n'importe qui plutôt que de son elfe... Et ensuite, il l'a renvoyée ?

\- Oui, dit Hermione d'un ton enflammé. Il l'a renvoyée simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas restée sous sa tente à attendre de se faire piétiner...

\- Hermione, tu vas nous laisser un peu tranquilles, avec tes histoires d'elfe ? s'exclama Ron.

Mais Sirius hocha la tête.

\- Elle a beaucoup mieux compris que vous qui était Croupton, Ron. Si tu veux savoir ce que vaut un homme, regarde donc comment il traite ses inférieurs, pas ses égaux.

Il passa une main sur son visage recouvert d'une barbe naissante. De toute évidence, il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

\- Et toi, Leïla ? interpella Harry en levant la jeune fille de ses pensées. Tu n'as rien ressenti avec ton pouvoir d'empathie ?

Sirius la regarda attentivement, mais il fut déçu par sa réponse.

\- Non, répondit Leïla après avoir pris le temps de réfléchir. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment sondé son esprit...Et je ne pense pas qu'Enzo est pris le temps de lire dans ses pensées.

\- Toutes ces absences de Barty Croupton... Il prend la peine de demander à son elfe de lui garder une place pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mais il ne vient pas regarder le match. Il travaille avec acharnement pour faire renaître le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais il ne vient pas non plus y assister... Ça ne ressemble pas à Croupton. Si, au cours de sa carrière, il a manqué une seule journée de travail pour cause de maladie, je suis prêt à manger Buck.

\- Tu connais Croupton ? s'étonna Harry.

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit

\- Je le connais même très bien, dit Sirius à voix basse. C'est lui qui a donné l'ordre de m'enfermer à Azkaban – sans procès.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

\- Tu plaisantes ? dit Harry et Leïla ensemble.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Sirius en mordant à nouveau dans une cuisse de poulet. A cette époque-là, Croupton était directeur du Département de la justice magique, vous ne le saviez pas ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête.

\- Tu as été enfermé à la même époque que la mort de Lily, James et maman, dit distinctement Leïla en réfléchissant. Pourquoi on n'a pas été au courant ? Moi et Liam, au moins ?

Sirius soupira avant de le lui demander :

\- Quand est-ce que tu as appris que j'avais été emprisonné ?

\- Je devais avoir dix ans, répondit Leïla avec un soupire las, je l'ai appris en écoutant Valentin par la porte de son bureau. Il en avait parlé parce-que...parce-qu'il s'était plaint que Bellatrix était toujours enfermé, et que la plupart des membres de la famille Black étaient soit mort, soit emprisonné...Tu parles ! Ça ne le regarde même pas.

Sirius soupira tristement avant de rediriger la discussion sur Barty Croupton.

\- On le donnait favori comme prochain ministre de la Magie, reprit Sirius. C'est un grand sorcier, Barty Croupton, il a un grand pouvoir magique et le pouvoir, il en est avide. Oh, il n'a jamais été partisan de Voldemort, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression de Harry. Non, Barty Croupton a toujours été ouvertement hostile à la magie noire, mais beaucoup de gens qui étaient opposés à la magie noire... non, vous ne comprendriez pas... vous êtes trop jeunes...

\- C'est ce que mon père a dit à la Coupe du Monde, lança Ron avec une pointe d'irritation. Essayez quand même de nous expliquer, on verra bien si on comprend ou pas...

Un sourire apparut sur le visage maigre de Sirius.

\- Très bien, je vais essayer...

Il parcourut à nouveau la caverne sur toute sa longueur, puis reprit :

\- Imaginez qu'aujourd'hui Voldemort soit au sommet de sa puissance. Vous ne savez pas qui sont ses partisans, vous ne savez pas qui travaille pour lui, mais vous savez qu'il est capable d'exercer son pouvoir sur des gens qu'il oblige à commettre des actes abominables malgré eux. Vous avez peur pour vous-même, votre famille, vos amis. Chaque semaine apporte son lot de nouvelles morts, de nouvelles disparitions, de nouvelles souffrances... Le ministère de la Magie est en plein désarroi, ses responsables ne savent plus quoi faire, ils essayent de tout cacher aux Moldus mais, dans le même temps, des Moldus meurent aussi. La terreur règne partout... la panique... la confusion... C'était comme ça, à l'époque... Des périodes comme celles-là peuvent inciter les uns au meilleur et les autres au pire. Les principes de Croupton étaient peut-être très bons au début - je n'en sais rien. Son ascension au sein du ministère a été très rapide et il a tout de suite pris des mesures radicales contre les partisans de Voldemort. Les Aurors ont reçu de nouveaux pouvoirs - celui de tuer plutôt que de capturer vivant, par exemple. Et je n'ai pas été le seul à être livré aux Détraqueurs sans procès. Croupton a combattu la violence par la violence et a autorisé contre certains suspects l'usage des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Je dirais même qu'il est devenu aussi implacable, aussi cruel, que de nombreux sorciers qui avaient choisi les forces du Mal. Lui aussi avait des partisans - beaucoup pensaient que c'était la bonne méthode et il s'est trouvé de plus en plus de sorciers et de sorcières pour le pousser à devenir ministre de la Magie. Lorsque Voldemort a disparu, tout le monde pensait que Croupton ne tarderait pas à décrocher le poste suprême. Mais il s'est alors passé un événement assez malheureux...

Sirius eut un sourire sinistre.

\- Le propre fils de Croupton a été arrêté en compagnie d'un groupe de Mangemorts qui avaient réussi à convaincre leurs juges de ne pas les envoyer à Azkaban. Apparemment, ils essayaient de retrouver Voldemort pour le ramener au pouvoir.

\- Le fils de Croupton a été arrêté ? murmura Hermione le souffle coupé.

\- Ouais, dit Sirius en jetant son os de poulet à Buck.

Il s'assit à nouveau et s'attaqua cette fois à la miche de pain qu'il rompit en deux.

\- Un sale choc pour ce vieux Barty, j'imagine. Il aurait peut-être dû passer un peu plus de temps à s'occuper de sa famille. Il aurait mieux fait de quitter son bureau un peu plus tôt de temps en temps... Ça lui aurait permis de connaître son propre fils.

\- Ça ne marche pas toujours comme ça, Sirius, dit Leïla les yeux dans le vide. Quelques fois, la famille ne peut pas aider, si celle-ci est trop déchirer.

Sirius garda le silence, comprenant ce que sa nièce voulait dire et se mit à engloutir de gros morceaux de pain.

\- Son fils était vraiment un Mangemort ? demanda Harry.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Sirius, la bouche pleine. J'étais moi-même à Azkaban quand il y a été enfermé. Je n'ai appris la plupart des choses que je vous raconte qu'après ma sortie de prison. Ce qui est certain, c'est que le fils Croupton a été pris en compagnie de gens dont je suis sûr et certain qu'ils étaient des Mangemorts – mais peut-être s'est-il trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, comme l'elfe de son père.

\- Est-ce que Croupton a essayé de faire sortir son fils de prison ? murmura Hermione.

Sirius eut un éclat de rire qui ressemblait plutôt à un aboiement.

\- Croupton faire sortir son fils de prison ? Hermione, je croyais que tu avais compris qui était Croupton ! Tout ce qui pouvait menacer de ternir sa réputation devait disparaître. Il consacrait sa vie entière à son unique ambition : devenir ministre de la Magie. Tu l'as vu renvoyer une elfe de maison qui lui était entièrement dévouée simplement parce qu'à cause d'elle on risquait de l'associer à nouveau à la Marque des Ténèbres. Ça suffit à montrer ce qu'il est, non ? L'affection paternelle de Croupton l'a tout juste conduit à assurer un procès à son fils mais, en fait, ce n'était qu'une occasion pour lui de montrer à quel point il haïssait ce garçon... Ensuite, il l'a envoyé droit à Azkaban.

\- Il a livré son propre fils aux Détraqueurs ? dit Harry à voix basse.

C'est bien exactement ce que ferait Valentin, pensa amèrement Leïla, il n'hésiterait pas à la faire disparaître. De même que son frère.

\- Exactement, répondit Sirius qui n'avait plus du tout l'air amusé. J'ai vu les Détraqueurs l'amener à Azkaban, je les ai vus passer devant la porte de ma cellule. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans. Ils l'ont enfermé dans une cellule voisine de la mienne. Lorsque la nuit est tombée, il a hurlé en appelant sa mère. Mais au bout de quelques jours, il s'est tu... Tout le monde finissait par se taire... sauf ceux qui hurlaient dans leur sommeil...

Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit comme si un voile était soudain descendu devant ses yeux.

\- Il est toujours à Azkaban ? demanda Harry.

\- Non, répondit Sirius d'une voix éteinte. Non, il n'y est plus. Il est mort environ un an après son incarcération.

\- Il est mort ?

\- Oh, il n'a pas été le seul à mourir, dit Sirius avec amertume. La plupart des prisonniers deviennent fous et beaucoup finissent par ne plus rien manger. Ils perdent la volonté de vivre. On le savait toujours quand quelqu'un allait mourir : les Détraqueurs le sentaient et ils étaient de plus en plus excités. Ce garçon avait l'air malade quand il est arrivé. Étant donné la position importante de Croupton dans la hiérarchie du ministère, lui et sa femme ont été autorisés à lui rendre une ultime visite sur son lit de mort. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu Barty Croupton. Quand il est passé devant ma cellule, sa femme était tellement effondrée qu'il était obligé de la porter à moitié. Elle-même est morte peu après. De chagrin. Elle a dépéri comme son fils. Croupton n'est jamais venu demander le corps de son fils. Les Détraqueurs l'ont enterré devant la forteresse, je les ai vus creuser la tombe.

Sirius posa le morceau de pain qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche et vida d'un trait la flasque de jus de citrouille.

\- Ainsi, tout s'est effondré pour le vieux Croupton au moment même où il croyait avoir tout réussi, reprit-il en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de main. Le héros promis au poste de ministre perdait d'un coup son fils et sa femme, l'honneur de sa famille et, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire depuis mon évasion, sa popularité. En apprenant sa mort, les gens ont commencé à éprouver de la sympathie pour le fils Croupton et se sont demandé comment un garçon si jeune, issu d'une bonne famille, avait pu s'écarter à ce point du droit chemin. Ils ont fini par conclure que le vrai responsable était son père qui ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé. Et c'est comme ça que le poste de ministre est revenu à Cornélius Fudge tandis que Croupton était envoyé au Département de la coopération magique internationale.

Il y eut un long silence.

\- Maugrey soutient que Croupton est obsédé par la capture des mages noirs, dit Harry à Sirius.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu dire que c'était devenu une manie chez lui, répondit Sirius. A mon avis, il pense pouvoir retrouver son ancien prestige en arrêtant un nouveau Mangemort.

\- Et il est venu ici en cachette spécialement pour fouiller le bureau de Rogue ! dit Ron d'un air triomphant en se tournant vers Hermione.

\- Se faire passer pour malade au lieu de se montrer en public pour fouiller un bureau ? répondit Leïla, sceptiquement. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il est choisi la bonne solution. Même si c'est le bureau de Rogue.

\- Tout ça n'a rigoureusement aucun sens, dit Sirius.

\- Bien-sûre que si ! répliqua Ron avec fougue.

Mais Sirius fit « non » de la tête.

\- Écoute-moi bien : Leïla à raison, si Croupton voulait enquêter sur Rogue, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas occupé sa place de juge pendant le Tournoi ? Il aurait eu un prétexte idéal pour venir régulièrement à Poudlard et le surveiller de près.

\- Alors, tu crois que Rogue mijote quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

Hermione l'interrompit :

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, il n'empêche que Dumbledore fait confiance à Rogue...

\- Laisse tomber, Hermione, dit Ron d'un ton agacé. Je sais que Dumbledore est très intelligent et tout ce que tu voudras, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'un mage noir vraiment habile ne puisse pas le tromper...

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que Rogue aurait sauvé la vie de Harry quand on était en première année ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas laissé mourir, tout simplement ?

\- Sais pas. Peut-être qu'il a eu peur que Dumbledore le renvoie...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Sirius ? demanda Harry d'une voix forte pour que Ron et Hermione arrêtent de se disputer et écoutent.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont raison tous les deux, répondit Sirius en regardant Ron et Hermione d'un air songeur. Depuis que j'ai appris que Rogue était professeur ici, je me suis demandé pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait engagé. Rogue a toujours été fasciné par la magie noire, il était réputé pour ça quand il faisait ses études. Un type répugnant, avec ses airs doucereux et ses cheveux gras.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire.

\- On ne peut pas te contredire là-dessus, approuva Leïla. Je ne te raconte pas le cirque qu'il m'a fait pour une photo...

\- Quand il est arrivé à l'école, Rogue connaissait plus de sortilèges que les élèves de septième année et il faisait partie d'une bande de Serpentard qui sont presque tous devenus des Mangemorts.

Sirius cita des noms en comptant sur ses doigts.

\- Rosier et Wilkes – ils ont tous les deux étés tués par des Aurors un an avant la chute de Voldemort. Les Lestrange – c'est un couple marié – sont à Azkaban. Avery – d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il est parvenu à s'en tirer en prétendant qu'il avait agi sous l'influence de l'Imperium et il est toujours en liberté. Mais autant que je le sache, Rogue n'a jamais été accusé d'être un Mangemort – ce qui ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont jamais été pris. Et Rogue est sans aucun doute suffisamment rusé pour avoir réussi à échapper aux soupçons.

\- Il y a aussi mon père, ajouta Leïla, sinistrement. Même s'il est mort avant la chute de Voldemort, c'était un Mangemort lui aussi. Bien qu'on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps.

Harry, Ron et Hermione furent stupéfiés. Même s'ils avaient pu avoir des doutes, maintenant ils en étaient sûrs.

\- Non...mais...mais, bredouilla maladroitement Hermione. Je croyais que ton père était toujours vivant ?

\- Celui d'adoption oui, Hermione, répondit Leïla en parlant d'un sujet qu'elle avait longtemps évité. Mais le biologique est décédé six mois après notre naissance à Liam et à moi.

\- Mais ta mère du coup ? dit Ron en ne comprenant pas.

\- Ma mère c'est remarié presque aussitôt à Valentin, pour éviter toutes polémiques. Pour échapper au joug de la famille Black, ils se sont installés aux États-Unis juste après. Mais pour lui c'était un si grand honneur de faire partie de la famille Black, expliqua Leïla avec une acidité dans la voix. Qu'il à même était jusqu'à s'approprier ce nom. Ma mère a toujours eu une façon extrêmement étrange de choisir ses amants...

Les autres la regardèrent bouche-bée continuer à parler avec amertume.

\- C'est pour ça que Rita Skeeter ne pouvait pas être sûr à cent pour cent que j'étais parents avec Sirius. Parce qu'aucun Valentin ou Evangelyne n'a été répertoriée dans la liste de la famille. Le nom de ma mère à été effacé au moment où elle a fui en Amérique. Regulus Black, mon vrai père, est mort sans épouse, ni enfants aux yeux de la société.

Tout trois essayèrent de dire quelque chose mais Leïla les interrompit encore.

\- Cependant l'une de mes peurs durant la première tâche, aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de tout le monde.

\- C'était ton père biologique, comprit lentement Hermione, l'homme qui est apparu devant toi ?

Leïla approuva d'un signe de tête, tandis que Sirius avait arrêté de manger et semblait plongé dans de vieux souvenirs.

\- En tous cas, reprit-elle, Rogue n'est pas facile à sonder comme personnage. Je vous avoue que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais utilisé mon pouvoir sur lui. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de le faire.

\- Rogue connaît très bien Karkaroff, mais il préfère qu'on ne le sache pas, dit soudainement Ron à Sirius.

\- Oui, tu aurais dû voir la tête de Rogue quand Karkaroff est arrivé au cours de potions, hier ! dit Harry. Karkaroff voulait parler à Rogue, il lui reprochait de tout faire pour l'éviter ? Karkaroff avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Il a montré à Rogue quelque chose qu'il avait sur le bras, mais je n'ai pas vu ce que c'était.

\- Il a montré à Rogue quelque chose sur son bras ? dit Sirius, qui semblait déconcerté.

D'un geste machinal, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux sales puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut signifier... Mais si Karkaroff est vraiment inquiet et qu'il va demander conseil à Rogue...

Sirius contempla la paroi de la caverne et fit une grimace.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut signifier... Mais si Karkaroff est vraiment inquiet et qu'il va demander conseil à Rogue...

Sirius contempla la paroi de la caverne et fit une grimace.

\- Bien-sûre, Dumbledore fait confiance à Rogue... Dumbledore fait toujours confiance à des tas de gens dont beaucoup d'autres se méfieraient, mais je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il lui ait confié un poste de professeur si jamais Rogue a été au service de Voldemort.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Maugrey et Croupton tiennent-ils tant à fouiller son bureau ? s'entêta Ron.

\- Maugrey serait bien capable d'avoir fouillé le bureau de tous les professeurs dès son arrivée à Poudlard, dit lentement Sirius. Il prend très au sérieux son cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Je ne suis pas sûr que lui fasse confiance à qui que ce soit, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, après tout ce qu'il a vécu. En tout cas, il y a une chose qu'il faut reconnaître à Maugrey, c'est qu'il n'a jamais tué personne quand il pouvait l'éviter. Chaque fois que c'était possible, il ramenait les gens vivants. Il était intraitable mais il n'est jamais descendu au niveau des Mangemorts. Croupton, lui, c'est différent... Est-ce qu'il est vraiment malade ? Si oui, pourquoi a-t-il fait l'effort de se traîner jusqu'au bureau de Rogue ? Et sinon... Que fabrique-t-il ? Qu'avait-il de si important à faire à la Coupe du Monde pour rester absent de la tribune officielle ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas venu juger le tournoi ?

Sirius se tut, le regard toujours fixé sur la paroi de la caverne. Buck furetait autour de lui, pour voir s'il n'avait pas oublié quelques os de poulet, enfin, Sirius se tourna vers Ron.

\- Tu dis que ton frère est l'assistant de Croupton ? Tu crois que tu pourrais lui demander s'il a vu Croupton récemment ?

\- Je peux toujours essayer, répondit Ron d'un air dubitatif. Mais il ne faut pas lui laisser entendre que Croupton mijote quelque chose de louche. Percy a une véritable vénération pour lui.

\- Pendant que tu y es, tu pourrais aussi essayer de savoir où ils en sont de l'enquête sur la disparition de Bertha Jorkins, ajouta Sirius en montrant l'un des numéros de La Gazette du sorcier.

\- Verpey m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé, répondit Harry.

\- Oui, il est cité dans l'article, dit Sirius. Il raconte partout que Bertha a une très mauvaise mémoire. Peut-être qu'elle a changé depuis que je l'ai connue mais, quand elle était jeune, elle n'était pas du tout étourdie – c'était plutôt l'inverse. Elle était un peu idiote, mais elle avait une excellente mémoire quand il s'agissait de colporter des ragots. Ce qui lui a valu pas mal d'ennuis, elle était incapable de se taire quand il l'aurait fallu. J'imagine qu'elle devait représenter plutôt un handicap pour le ministère de la Magie... C'est peut-être pour ça que Verpey ne se donne pas trop de mal pour la chercher...

Sirius poussa un profond soupir et se frotta les yeux.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Trois heures et demie, dit Hermione.

\- Vous feriez bien de retourner à l'école, conseilla Sirius en se levant. Et maintenant, écoutez-moi bien...

Il regardait particulièrement Harry.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous quittiez le château en cachette pour venir me voir, d'accord ? Envoyez-moi des lettres ici, c'est tout. Il faudra continuer à m'informer de tout ce qui vous paraît bizarre. Mais j'insiste : pas question que vous sortiez de Poudlard sans permission. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de vous faire attaquer.

\- Jusqu'ici, personne n'a essayé de m'attaquer à part un scorpion et quelques Strangulots, dit Harry.

\- Je confirme, approuva Leïla, et puis pour l'avertissement tu tombes un peu tard. Je me suis déjà peut-être promené hors du château une fois ou deux...

Sirius la regarda sévèrement.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai enfreints des règles bien pires que celle-ci... Je n'ai pas attendu mes quatorze ans.

Sirius les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Peu importe... Je ne serai tranquille que lorsque le Tournoi aura pris fin, c'est-à-dire à la fin du mois de juin. Et si jamais, vous parlez de moi entre vous, appelez-moi Sniffle, d'accord ?

Il rendit à Harry la flasque vide et la serviette dans laquelle il avait enveloppé les cuisses de poulet puis alla donner une petite caresse à Buck.

\- Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée du village pour voir si je peux dénicher un autre journal. Avant de quitter la caverne, il se transforma à nouveau en un gros chien noir puis ils descendirent tous les cinq le flanc de la montagne et retournèrent devant la clôture. En guise d'au revoir, ils caressèrent la tête du chien qui partit en courant le long du village.

Elle aurait souhaité le voir et lui parler plus longtemps, elle aurait voulu aborder tant de sujets : Liam, sa mère, son père...

Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le faire en présence du trio d'or. Elle espérait juste qu'elle puisse le revoir encore une fois à l'abri des regards pour lui parler de ces conversations qui lui tenaient à cœur.

\- Où tu étais ? s'écria Alyssa en la retrouvant dans le hall. Ça fait trois heures qu'on te cherche.

\- Ouais désolé, improvisa Leïla, je me suis posée dans un couloir du château, et je me suis endormie.

Elle savait que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas cru à son histoire. Mais elle ne posa pas de question, et Leïla l'en remercia silencieusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre qui ne regorge pas d'action, je le concède, mais qui est pleine d'information. Pour ceux qui auraient lu les livres ce chapitre n'est pas inconnu car il s'agit tout bêtement d'une grosse partie d'un chapitre de la Coupe de Feu.
> 
> Je ne pouvais pas le couper avec une phrase du genre "Et ils discutèrent pendant longtemps à propos des Mangemorts & Cie".
> 
> Non ce n'était pas possible, il est sûre que j'ai pris moins d'affection à écrire ce chapitre car il s'agit d'une quasi reproduction à mon grand regret, mais une quasi reproduction nécessaire, qui lève le voile sur les origines de Leïla, bien que je pense que beaucoup ait déjà compris.
> 
> Le prochain sera plus personnelle et les personnages d'Alyssa, Enzo et Angel seront plus présent.  
> En espérant tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira. 
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M. Burge.
> 
> Isia,


	18. Funeste Folie

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 16 : Funeste Folie

La fin du mois de mars et le mois d'avril passèrent sans problèmes et assez rapidement. Le soleil avait réapparu avec la chaleur. C'était devenu courant de voir les élèves de la School Magic avec des t-shirts et des chaussures ouvertes. Ceux de Durmstrang avait renoncés à mettre leurs capes de fourrure, de mêmes pour les élèves de Poudlard qui se débarrassaient un maximum de leurs couches de vêtements. Quant au élèves de Beauxbâtons, ils semblaient plus qu'à l'aise avec leurs robes de sorciers en soie fines.

Il était donc fréquent de remarquer les étudiants faire de longues balades dans le parc de Poudlard sous le soleil, ou de voir les plus courageux se tremper les pieds dans l'eau du lac à côté du calmar géant.

Les quatre amis avaient officiellement terminé leurs thèses respectives, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la relire chaque jour, pour s'assurer qu'aucune erreur ne s'y été infiltrer.

La date butoir pour rendre leurs copies avait été fixé au vingt juin. Quatre jours avant la troisième et dernière tâche, Paige récupérerait toutes les thèses. Elle avait ensuite expliqué que la remise de diplôme aurait lieu le premier juillet dans le parc de la School Magic.

\- Vous vous rendez compte ? demanda soudainement Alyssa en se redressant. Dans moins de deux mois, on sera diplômé et on ne dépendra plus de l'école.

\- Oui, on dépendra des fondateurs, répondit Leïla assise en tailleur dans l'herbe.

\- Attendez qu'ont soient tous diplômé avant dire ça, dit avec sagesse Angel les bras derrière la tête allongée sur la pelouse.

\- Ah dit pas ça ! s'exclama Alyssa en lui donnant une tape sur le ventre. Tu vas nous porter la poisse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les vacances ? interrompit Enzo adossé contre un arbre alors que Leïla reposait sa tête sur ses genoux.

\- Pourquoi pas le lac ? demanda Alyssa en évitant le regard d'Angel. Ça va faire trois ans cette été qu'on n'y a pas été.

\- Et tu as peut-être oublié pourquoi ? répondit sarcastiquement Angel.

\- Angel, essaya de résonner Alyssa, je sais que cet endroit te rappel de mauvais souvenirs. Mais il en contient aussi des bons, ont y allaient bien avant ce qui est arrivé.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, dit Angel d'un ton sec, mais ça sera sans moi.

\- Et sinon ont pourraient aussi parler de l'emménagement de l'appart où ont voulaient tous habiter ? demanda Leïla en essayant de calmer le jeu. T'as eu des nouvelles, Alyssa ?

\- J'ai envoyé une lettre à ma mère il y a plusieurs semaines, expliqua Alyssa en se rallongeant dans l'herbe. Mais depuis rien, mais elle doit être pas mal occupé à l'hôpital.

\- Et l'appart tu sais dans quel état il est ? interrogea Enzo.

\- Pas trop, marmonna Alyssa avec une grimace. Mais sûrement couvert de poussières du sol au plafond, d'araignées et peut-être aussi d'une odeur de renfermée.

\- Charmant, commenta Leïla, j'ai hâte de le visiter.

\- Après, poursuivit Alyssa, ça fait quelques années que je ne l'ai pas visité. Au moins mon père m'aura légué quelque chose d'utile.

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'as pas réclamé cet appartement à tes dix-huit ans ? demanda par curiosité Angel.

Sa voix était redevenue amical et toute trace de colère ou de sécheresse avait disparu.

\- Ma mère à préférait que j'attende la fin de ma scolarité que j'en ai l'utilité, et j'avoue que je n'ai pas protesté à ce moment-là. L'avantage est que les autres appartements sont toujours loués, donc chaque mois l'argent continu à tomber dans le compte indépendant que ma mère m'a ouvert à la mort de mon père.

\- C'est sûr que depuis onze ans, ça fait quand même pas mal d'argent, dit Leïla.

\- Il est placé où ? demanda Enzo. En centre-ville ?

\- Oui en plein centre-ville de Manhattan, répondit Alyssa, mais ça va, il est plutôt bien foutu et la vue du dernier étage est belle. Enfin de ce que je me souviens.

\- Manhattan ? s'étonna Angel. Je pensais qu'il était à San Francisco.

Mais Alyssa démentit.

\- Non, mon père a acheté le building en pensant faire sa vie là-bas, mais quand il s'est marié avec ma mère elle ne voulait pas vivre à New-York. Alors il a choisi de louer tous les appartements, sauf un, et quand je voudrais m'installer, il comptait m'offrir cet appart.

\- Mais il est mort avant, dit Leïla, donc finalement c'est ta mère qui à gérer tout ça et qui continue à le faire ?

Alyssa approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Oui, et quand il y a un an, on s'est dit que vivre en colocation ne serait pas si mal, j'ai tout de suite pensée à New-York, et j'en ai parlé à ma mère. Au début elle était pas très chaude à me laisser vivre avec d'autres personnes juste après mon diplôme. Mais quand je lui ai dit que Leïla voudrait sûrement vivre avec moi, elle a déjà été plus clémente.

\- Pour les attaques de démons, c'est mieux d'être à plusieurs sous le même toit, dit Enzo, et ça ta mère ne peut pas le réfuter.

\- Oui, répondit Alyssa, et puis en une année, l'idée à germer dans sa tête et elle a eu le temps de réfléchir.

Alors que quelques minutes plus tard ils se reposaient tous en silence sous le ciel bleu de Poudlard, ils furent sortis de leurs léthargies par Lana et Amy.

\- Salut, dirent-elles en chœur en se penchant sur le groupe d'amis.

Leïla qui avait son bras replié sur sa tête le déplaça et ouvrit un œil.

\- S'lut, marmonna la brune, dit Amy tu pourrais t'écarter de trente centimètres sur la gauche ? Tu es devant le soleil.

\- Oh, désolé, dit Amy en se déplaçant. On peut se joindre à vous ?

\- Sans problème, répondit Alyssa les yeux profondément fermés. Vous vous ennuyez ?

\- Non, ont voulaient juste vous voir pour discuter, expliqua Lana en enlevant sa veste en cuir.

\- Comment tu fais pour porter du cuir sous cette chaleur, se plaignit Enzo.

\- L'habitude, répondit Lana en s'asseyant en tailleur sur sa veste. Vous avez remarqué que depuis pas mal de temps Sophia se comporte bizarrement ?

Leïla et Alyssa se redressèrent tandis que les deux garçons regardèrent sérieusement Lana et Amy.

\- Non, dit après un moment Leïla, mais après on n'est peut-être pas les meilleurs pour juger. On a été pas mal occupés cette année.

\- Je n'ai rien remarqué non plus, renchérit Alyssa.

\- Et vous les garçons ? demanda avec espoir Amy en fixant Angel et Enzo.

Mais eux aussi n'avaient rien vu.

\- Pourquoi tu penses qu'elle se comporte bizarrement ? interrogea Alyssa.

\- Son comportement, répondit aussitôt Lana, elle a toujours été plutôt ouverte à toutes sortes de sujets toutes ces dernières années : sa famille, sa vie sentimentale, ses problèmes.

\- Oui je suis d'accord, dit Alyssa qui ne devait pas avoir oublié le jour où Sophia avait fait irruption dans la salle de bain de la School Magic pour raconter devant tout le monde son escapade amoureuse à Katherine qui était sous la douche.

\- Et depuis septembre, elle est beaucoup plus secrète, poursuivit Amy. On lui à demander si tout allait bien et si elle voulait nous parler, mais elle s'est contenté de nous dire que tout allait bien.

\- Et vous avez essayés d'en parler à Katherine ? supposa Enzo. En général elles se disent tout.

\- Ouais on a déjà essayé, répondit Amy, mais elle a rien voulu nous dires.

\- C'était mon idée de l'inviter à la soirée dans la salle de bain des préfets, dit Lana, je pensais qu'une fois détendu, elle se livrerait peut-être, mais non.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle était pas très ouverte, remarqua Leïla en se rappelant. J'ai dû carrément la pousser dans les bras d'Angel pour la faire danser.

\- Or elle adore danser, précisa Amy.

\- Vous auriez dû profiter de l'action ou vérité pour la faire parler, dit Enzo, sans aucun tact.

\- Quelle merveilleuse idée ! cingla Alyssa. Comme ça elle se serait encore plus renfermé et ont se seraient mis à dos une de nos amies. Réfléchie Enzo.

\- Oui tandis que pour moi, ça ne dérangeait personne que j'ai dû avouer avec qui j'ai perdu ma virginité, répliqua avec sarcasme Leïla.

\- Alors sans vouloir te vexer, déclara Lana, ont le savaient déjà tous. On voulait juste être sûre de ne pas faire erreur.

\- Merveilleux, marmonna Leïla en se rallongeant.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a un copain, dit soudainement Angel, et qu'elle ne souhaite pas en parler.

Les autres se contentèrent de hausser les épaules.

\- Après on peut voir si on remarque quelque chose, raisonna Alyssa, et si c'est le cas on vous le dit, d'accord ?

\- Okay, ça marche, soupira Amy avant d'attirer l'attention de la championne. Au faîtes, Leïla, tu sais en quoi consiste la dernière tâche ? T'as une idée ?

\- Absolument aucune idée, avoua Leïla.

C'était vrai, depuis la fin de la seconde tâche elle n'avait aucune idée à quoi s'attendre pour la dernière.

\- Enfin, je verrai le vingt-quatre de ce mois, marmonna Leïla. J'aurai un mois entier pour me préparer.

Tandis que Lana et Amy se levaient et rentraient au château, Leïla se mit sérieusement à réfléchir au comportement à Sophia. C'était vrai que c'était inquiétant. Sophia avait toujours été bavarde et sans secrets.

Elle se rappela soudainement que Sophia depuis quelques temps évitait son regard quand Leïla posait les yeux sur elle, mais elle chassa cette idée de ses pensées. Pourquoi Sophia éviterait son regard ? Et pourquoi son comportement étrange aurait-elle avoir avec elle ? Elle n'avait rien fait pour.

Quelques jours plus tard elle se rendit en cours de potions et se mit volontairement à côté de Sophia pour pouvoir lui parler.

\- Hey, So', dit-elle joyeusement en posant son sac sur le bureau.

\- Salut Leïla, répondit à voix basse la blonde.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda la championne.

\- Oui, marmonna Sophia, et toi ?

\- Ça va...

Alors que Rogue débutait son cours aussi insoutenable que d'habitude, Leïla ne pouvait pas s'empêchait de lancer plusieurs œillades à sa voisine de bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sophia au bout d'un certain moment.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, répondit platement Leïla alors qu'elle ajoutait un foie de rat dans sa potion.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour la même raison que les autres, poursuivit Leïla, tu n'agis pas comme d'habitude depuis septembre.

\- Comme je l'ai dit aux autres, je vais bien, répondit fermement Sophia. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi-même.

\- Ça s'est déjà fait, maintenant je m'inquiète pour mes amis. Et celle en ce moment qui à l'air d'avoir besoin de plus d'aide et de soutiens, c'est toi.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on est encore amie ? s'étonna Sophia.

\- D'accord, là tu m'inquiète vraiment, lâcha Leïla en laissant retomber un morceau d'aile de chauve-souris sur son bureau. Bien-sûre que je suis ton amie Sophia, pourquoi je ne le serai plus ?

\- C'est à dire qu'on n'est pas vraiment très proche cette année, marmonna la blonde en touillant sa potion.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que on se parle moins que d'habitude, qu'on est plus amies, répondit Leïla. Je suis là pour toi.

\- D'accord, mais je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'aide, déclara Sophia d'un air buté.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'autre venant de Sophia, elle laissa tomber l'affaire.

\- Katherine, je peux te parler ? dit-elle plus tard en se rendant au cours de Paige.

\- Euh...bien-sûre, bredouilla Katherine pris au dépourvu par cette embuscade.

\- Parfait, répondit Leïla en lui attrapant fermement le bras et en l'entraînant dans le couloir à une bonne distance des autres. Écoutes je m'inquiète pour Sophia, elle n'est pas comme d'habitude.

\- Oh non, marmonna Katherine, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus ?

\- Tu sais quelque chose, c'est évident, dit Leïla, c'est ta meilleure amie. Et si tu ne savais rien tu t'inquiéterais comme nous.

Katherine garda le silence quelque seconde avant de déclarer :

\- Tu as raison, c'est ma meilleure amie, et si elle me demande de garder un secret je le garde. Ce n'est pas pareil pour toi avec Alyssa ? Si elle te demande de garder quelque chose pour toi ?

Leïla maugréa mais finit par lui donner raison.

\- C'est juste qu'elle nous inquiète tous.

\- Vous en faîtes pas, rassura finalement Katherine, elle va bien. Et s'il y avait un problème grave je le saurais.

\- Okay, fini par capituler Leïla, mais si vraiment ça devient un problème qui puisse la mettre en danger, tu m'en parles, d'accord ?

\- Rien ne la mettra en danger, contredit la sorcière, mais en partant sur ce principe d'accord. Si c'est grave, je t'en parlerai.

Leïla la remercia avant de rejoindre ses meilleurs amis pour leur faire part de ses découvertes.

\- Donc pour l'instant, tout va bien ? voulu comprendre Alyssa.

Leïla approuva d'un signe de tête, elle espérait que ce soit le cas.

Leïla aurait bien voulu faire quelques excursions nocturnes pour se changer les idées, mais elle tenait bien compte de l'avertissement de Sirius. Pendant ce temps-là le trio d'or aussi avait des problèmes. Hermione recevait régulièrement des menaces par courrier, dût à l'article de Rita Skeeter, que celle-ci avait écrit. La journaliste avait inventé une sorte de triangle amoureux entre Hermione, Harry et Viktor Krum.

Tout ça à cause de l'invitation du champion de Durmstrang à l'attention de la jeune sorcière de quinze ans. Celle-ci avait promis de se venger de la journaliste et travaillait avec acharnement pour prouver que Rita Skeeter obtenait ses interviews d'une façon illégale.

Pendant ce temps Ron pataugeait dans ses révisions pour les examens de fin d'année, quant à Harry celui-ci ne voulait pas démordre de percer le mystère de Croupton, malgré le fait que Leïla lui est dit à mainte reprise de laisser tomber.

Quand la fin mai arriva Leïla fut retenu par Paige, après un cours particulièrement compliqué.

\- Leïla, ce soir tu devras te rendre au stade de Quidditch à neuf heures. Mr Verpey t'y attendra en compagnie des autres champions, pour vous révéler en quoi consiste la dernière tâche. Ne sois pas en retard, prévint-elle avant de quitter la classe.

Leïla avait presque oublié que dans un mois, jour pour jour, ce Tournoi serait enfin terminé. Au moins elle serait fixée ce soir sur ce qu'elle affronterait.

\- Demain matin rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, dit-elle à ses amis au déjeuner. La nature de la troisième tâche me sera révélé ce soir.

\- J'espère que ça ne va pas être trop dure, confia Alyssa en servant des pommes de terres sautés à tout le monde.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas s'ils peuvent faire plus compliqué que les deux premières tâches, répondit Enzo, enfin j'espère.

\- Ouais, moi je ne suis pas sûre. Je pense qu'ils peuvent faire bien pire pour la dernière tâche, dit Leïla, ce sera comme un bouquet finale d'un feu d'artifice.

\- Fait attention à ne pas te brûler dans ce cas-là, fit sombrement Angel, et crois moi, en feu je m'y connais.

Leïla prit très sérieusement l'avertissement d'Angel.

Le soir même, après avoir dîné et être remonté à la salle commune, Leïla attendit que l'heure vienne.

\- Tu veux qu'ont viennent avec toi ? demanda Enzo. Histoire d'avoir le soutien moral.

\- Non ça ira, déclina gentiment Leïla, je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis. De plus Paige m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait que les champions et Verpey, les autres élèves ne sont pas admis je pense.

À huit heures et demie, Leïla en compagnie du survivant, qu'elle avait repéré, sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor et descendit les escaliers. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, Cedric apparut à son tour, sortant de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, et ils se rendirent ensemble au terrain de Quidditch, sous le ciel nocturne chargé de nuages.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça va être, à votre avis ? demanda Cedric. Fleur est persuadée qu'il va falloir découvrir un trésor caché dans des souterrains.

\- Ce ne serait pas trop mal, dit Harry.

\- Bof, pas génial... répondit Leïla en sentent un frisson la parcourir. Pas génial du tout quand on est claustrophobe.

Mais les deux autre se contentèrent de hausser les épaules, et après tout ils n'avaient pas tort. C'était une compétition, celui ou celle qui s'adapterait le mieux avait une chance de gagner.

Ils traversèrent la pelouse plongée dans l'obscurité et entrèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch en passant entre deux rangées de gradins.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fabriqué ? s'indigna Cedric en s'arrêtant net.

Le terrain avait cessé d'être plat et lisse. Il était sillonné de longs murs bas qui serpentaient et se croisaient en tous sens.

\- Ce sont des haies, dit Harry qui s'était penché pour regarder de plus près.

\- Je ne sais pas où le décorateur a eu son diplôme, plaisanta Leïla, ironiquement. Mais moi je m'inquiéterais

\- Bonjour ! lança une voix joyeuse.

Ludo Verpey se tenait au milieu du terrain, en compagnie de Krum et de Fleur. Leïla, Harry et Cedric s'avancèrent vers eux en enjambant les haies et Fleur leur fit un grand sourire.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? dit Verpey d'un air ravi lorsque Leïla, Harry et Cedric eurent franchi la dernière haie. Elles poussent bien, non ? Encore un mois et, grâce aux bons soins de Hagrid, elles auront atteint six mètres de hauteur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en voyant leur expression déconfite, votre terrain de Quidditch sera remis en état dès que la tâche sera terminée ! J'imagine que vous avez deviné ce qu'on est en train d'installer ?

Pendant un instant, tout le monde resta silencieux. Puis...

\- Un labyrinthe, grommela Krum.

\- Exactement, approuva Verpey. Un labyrinthe. Le principe de la troisième tâche est tout simple. Le trophée du Tournoi sera placé au centre de ce labyrinthe, le premier champion qui l'atteindra recevra la note maximum.

\- Il suffit simplement de trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe ? demanda Fleur.

Non, ça serait bien trop beau et trop simple, pensa sombrement Leïla, un bouquet final avait besoin de plus de...spectaculaire.

\- Oh, bien-sûre, il y aura des obstacles, répondit Verpey d'un air guilleret en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Hagrid va nous fournir quelques créatures pour pimenter l'épreuve... Il y aura aussi des mauvais sorts qu'il faudra conjurer... des tas de choses dans ce genre-là. Les champions qui ont actuellement le plus grand nombre de points pénétreront les premiers dans le labyrinthe.

Verpey adressa un grand sourire à Harry et à Cedric.

\- Ensuite, ce sera au tour de Miss Black... Puis à celui de Mr Krum et enfin à celui de Miss Delacour. Mais chacun aura sa chance, tout dépendra de la façon dont vous parviendrez à franchir les obstacles. Ça devrait être amusant, non ?

Amusant ? Pensa Leïla, sarcastiquement. Non, faire une blague de mauvais goût était amusant. Mais ça c'était dangereux. Pas amusant.

Elle aurait bien voulu dire sa façon de penser mais elle se contenta de hocher poliment la tête, comme les autres champions.

\- Parfait... Si vous n'avez pas de questions à poser, nous pouvons tout de suite rentrer au château. Il fait un peu froid, dehors...

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur les haies, qui serait bientôt un labyrinthe. Tout le monde commença à rebrousser chemin.

Elle comptait rentrer en compagnie de Harry. Sirius lui avait demandé de veiller sur lui, et elle prenait sa mission très à cœur, mais celui-ci se fit aborder par Krum.

\- Harrrry, je pourrrrais te parrrler ?

\- Oui, bien-sûre, répondit Harry, légèrement surpris.

\- Allons fairrre un tourrr, tu veux bien ?

\- Okay, dit Harry avec curiosité.

Verpey, qui lui aussi était resté, eut l'air un peu décontenancé.

\- Je t'attends, Harry, d'accord ?

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Leïla avec un sourire. Je vais l'attendre, d'accord Harry ? ajouta Leïla avec un regard soutenu.

Elle espérait lui faire passer le message de cette façon.

\- Euh...ouais, répondit-il avant de s'éloigner avec Krum.

Mr Verpey adressa finalement un signe de tête à Leïla puis remonta au château.

Leïla regarda Harry et Viktor s'éloigner vers la forêt.

\- Pas possible, pourquoi ils vont se foutre là-bas ? jura Leïla pour elle-même avant de les suivre à distance pour leurs laisser un espace privé.

Finalement Leïla s'arrêta devant le muret de la cabane de Hagrid, d'où elle pouvait observer les deux garçons de loin, à l'orée de la forêt.

Pour passer le temps, elle tira une cigarette et un briquet de sa poche, et alluma le bâton de nicotine.

Elle tira une première taffe, puis une deuxième. Mais quand elle fut arrivée à la moitié de la cigarette, elle sentit une angoisse lui serrer la poitrine.

\- Merde, murmura Leïla en se penchant en avant la main sur la poitrine et la cigarette à la bouche.

Quand elle se redressa elle put voir que les deux silhouettes des garçons au loin s'agitaient.

Elle écrasa précipitamment sa cigarette contre le muret de la cabane, avant de courir de toutes ses forces vers la forêt.

Quand elle arriva sur les lieux elle demanda directement à Harry :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai senti ton angoisse.

Mais le jeune sorcier ne répondit pas et pointa seulement le doigt devant lui.

Leïla, qui n'avait pas observer le cadre dans lequel elle était, regarda droit devant elle et enfin elle put apercevoir ce qui causait l'angoisse de Harry.

Mr Croupton était là, à Poudlard.

Mais on aurait dit qu'il venait de faire un voyage de plusieurs jours. Sa robe de sorcier était déchirée et tachée de sang à la hauteur des genoux, son visage portait des égratignures, il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours, le teint grisâtre, l'air épuisé. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire si bien coiffés auraient eu besoin d'un shampooing et d'une bonne coupe. Sa moustache elle-même paraissait beaucoup moins nette que d'habitude. Mais son comportement était plus étrange encore que son apparence. Marmonnant, gesticulant, Mr Croupton semblait parler à quelqu'un que lui seul pouvait voir.

\- Okay on a un gros problème, annonça Leïla en continuant à regarder le membre du ministère.

\- C'est un des juges, non ? dit Krum en regardant attentivement Mr Croupton. Il n'était pas avec toonn ministrrre ?

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, puis il s'approcha lentement de Mr Croupton qui ne lui prêta aucune attention et continua de parler à l'arbre devant lequel il se tenait.

\- Et lorsque vous aurez terminé, Wistily, vous enverrez un hibou à Dumbledore pour lui confirmer le nombre d'élèves de Durmstrang qui assisteront au Tournoi. Karkaroff vient de nous informer qu'ils seraient douze...

\- Mr Croupton ? dit prudemment Harry.

\- Ensuite, vous enverrez un autre hibou à Madame Maxime parce qu'il se peut qu'elle veuille augmenter le nombre des élèves qui l'accompagneront, maintenant que Karkaroff a limité les siens à douze... Mais Miss Matthews ne sait pas combien ils seront... Faites cela le plus vite possible, Wistily, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce... ?

Mr Croupton avait les yeux exorbités. Il fixa le tronc de l'arbre en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, puis vacilla et tomba à genoux.

\- Mr Croupton ? dit Harry à haute voix. Que se passe-t-il ?

Les yeux de Barty Croupton roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Harry se tourna vers Krum et Leïla qui l'avait rejoint et qui regardaient Croupton d'un air anxieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Krum.

\- Il doit être déboussolé, dit Leïla, c'est évident qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. La question est qui lui à fait ça ?

\- Aucune idée, murmura Harry. Il faudrait peut-être aller chercher quelqu'un...

\- Dumbledore ! dit Mr Croupton d'une voix haletante.

Il tendit la main et s'agrippa à la robe de Harry qu'il tira vers lui, mais ses yeux se fixèrent quelque part au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Je dois... voir... Dumbledore...

\- D'accord, dit Harry. Si vous voulez bien vous relever, Mr Croupton, je vous accompagnerai au...

\- J'ai fait... des choses... stupides... murmura Mr Croupton dans un souffle.

Il avait l'air complètement fou. Ses yeux exorbités continuaient de rouler dans leurs orbites et un filet de salive coulait sur son menton. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait semblait lui coûter un terrible effort.

\- Faut... dire... Dumbledore...

\- Levez-vous, Mr Croupton, dit Harry à haute et intelligible voix. Levez-vous, je vais vous amener auprès de Dumbledore !

Les yeux de Mr Croupton roulèrent à nouveau avant de se poser sur Harry.

\- Qui... vous ? murmura-t-il.

\- Je suis un élève de l'école, répondit Harry qui se tourna vers Krum et Leïla en espérant un peu d'aide, mais Krum restait en retrait, l'air de plus en plus inquiet. Tandis que Leïla s'avança en tentant de sonder les sentiments de Mr Croupton.

\- Il est complètement à côté de la plaque, dit Leïla, avec inquiétude. J'essaye d'utiliser mon pouvoir sur lui, mais on dirait une coquille vide...

\- Vous n'êtes pas... avec lui ? murmura Croupton, la mâchoire tombante.

\- Lui ? demanda Leïla. Qui ?

\- Non, répondit Harry.

\- Du côté... Dumbledore ?

Là ça devenait très inquiétant s'il parlait d'un côté. Comme le bien et le mal.

\- C'est ça, assura Harry.

Croupton le tira un peu plus vers lui. Harry essaya de lui faire lâcher prise mais sa main serrait sa robe avec une force incroyable.

\- Avertir... Dumbledore...

\- Si vous me lâchez, je vais aller chercher Dumbledore, promit Harry. Lâchez-moi, Mr Croupton, et je le ramène ici...

\- Merci, Wistily, et quand vous aurez fini, j'aimerais bien une tasse de thé. Ma femme et mon fils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, nous devons aller à un concert, ce soir, avec Mr et Mrs Fudge.

Croupton avait recommencé à parler à l'arbre sans aucune difficulté d'élocution et semblait ne plus s'apercevoir de la présence de Harry, de Krum ou de Leïla.

\- Il faut prévenir quelqu'un. Maintenant, décida Leïla tandis que Mr Croupton continuait à parler dans son délire. Harry, tu sais où est le bureau de Dumbledore, va le chercher.

\- Oui, mon fils a obtenu douze BUSE. C'est très satisfaisant, en effet, merci, oui, c'est vrai, je ne vous cache pas que j'en éprouve une certaine fierté. Et maintenant, pourriez-vous m'apporter ce mémorandum du ministre de la Magie d'Andorre, je pense que je vais avoir le temps de rédiger une réponse...

\- Restez ici avec lui, dit Harry à Krum et Leïla. Je vais chercher Dumbledore.

\- Il est fou, dit Krum d'un air dubitatif en regardant Croupton qui continuait de parler à l'arbre, apparemment convaincu qu'il s'agissait de Percy Weasley.

\- Restez avec lui, répéta Harry.

Il se tourna vers le château, mais le mouvement qu'il fit déclencha un autre changement brusque dans l'attitude de Mr Croupton qui l'attrapa violemment par les genoux et le fit tomber par terre.

\- Ne... me... laissez pas ! murmura-t-il, les yeux à nouveau exorbités. Je... me suis enfui... il faut... prévenir... Dumbledore... ma faute... entièrement ma faute... Bertha... morte... ma faute... mon fils... ma faute... dites à Dumbledore... Harry Potter... le Seigneur des Ténèbres... plus puissant... Harry Potter...

\- J'irai chercher Dumbledore si vous me lâchez ! s'exclama Harry.

Il jeta un regard furieux à Krum et à Leïla.

\- Vous voudriez bien m'aider, s'il vous plaît ?

Leïla et Krum s'avancèrent et s'accroupirent à côté de Mr Croupton.

\- Faites attention qu'il ne s'en aille pas, dit Harry en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Mr Croupton. Je reviens avec Dumbledore.

\- Dépêche-toi, d'accorrrd ? cria Krum tandis que Harry partait en courant vers le château.

Leïla se rapprocha de Mr Croupton et lui parla :

\- Harry est allé chercher de l'aide...Tout ira bien...Vous avez dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Mr Croupton...

A ses mots le membre du ministère se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

\- Vous parliez de Voldemort ? insista Leïla. N'est-ce pas? Il devient plus fort ?

Mais elle ne connut jamais sa réponse car à cet instant elle vît Krum s'effondrer quelques mètres plus loin au sol. Avait-il été assommé ?

\- Viktor ! s'écria Leïla en se dirigeant vers lui et en délaissant Mr Croupton. Viktor !

Elle le secoua mais il n'esquissa aucun geste. Consciente du danger qu'il y avait-elle voulut se relever pour regarder derrière elle, où l'agresseur avait pu agir.

Mais son corps refusa de bouger. Elle essaya de se relever avec toute la volonté du monde, mais sans succès. Elle ne pouvait même pas tourner la tête et quand elle voulut crier, elle s'aperçut aussi qu'elle ne pouvait plus ouvrir la bouche.

Et tout à coup se fut le néant. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle sut juste que son corps fut enfin libre de toute contrainte en tombant lourdement à côté de Krum.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut quelqu'un penché sur elle. Son premier réflexe fut d'envoyer son poing en l'air.

La silhouette touchée par le coup de poing recula en se tenant le nez. Elle comprit que la silhouette qu'elle avait prise comme une menace était simplement Harry.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? bredouilla Leïla, complètement désorienté.

\- Vous avez été assommez, miss Black, répondit une voix juste à côté d'elle.

C'était Dumbledore, un air d'une extrême gravité sur le visage. Krum aussi était réveillé, mais aucun signe de Croupton.

Leïla secoua la tête, puis tout lui revint en tête.

\- Oui, oui... répondit enfin Leïla en fouillant dans sa tête. J'ai parlé à Mr Croupton et tout à coup Viktor est tombé...mais il n'y avait personne. Je me suis précipité vers lui pour voir si allait bien et quand j'ai voulu me relever, mon corps été comme paralysé. Je ne pouvais ni parler, ni bouger, et tout d'un coup je n'ai plus rien vu.

Des bruits de pas qui martelaient le sol comme un tonnerre retentirent alors derrière eux et Hagrid apparut, hors d'haleine, son arbalète à la main, Crockdur sur ses talons.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Harry ! Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Hagrid, il faut que vous alliez chercher le professeur Karkaroff et Miss Matthews, dit Dumbledore. Leurs élèves ont été attaqué. Quand vous l'aurez prévenu, soyez assez aimable pour avertir également le professeur Maugrey...

\- Inutile, Dumbledore, grogna une voix essoufflée. Je suis là.

Maugrey s'avança vers eux de son pas claudicant, s'appuyant sur son bâton, sa baguette magique allumée.

\- Fichue jambe, marmonna-t-il avec fureur. J'aurais pu être là plus vite... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Rogue a parlé de Croupton...

Rogue lui avait parlé de Croupton ? pensa Leïla en essayant de remettre ses idées en place. Pourtant un quart d'heure plus tôt personne ne savait de quoi il s'agissait. De plus Rogue évitait Maugrey comme la peste.

Quelque chose clochait, songea Leïla.

Elle eut alors l'idée d'essayer de sonder l'esprit de Maugrey. Même si elle venait de se faire attaquer, elle réussit sans trop de difficulté à briser les barrières de son esprit.

Ces émotions étaient plus qu'étrange. Il ressentait de la peur, ceux qui était étrange venant de lui. Et de l'excitation, une grande excitation.

Leïla remarqua qu'à son tour Maugrey la fixait. Alors consciente du danger, elle rompu la connexion et fit mine de se tenir la tête pour simuler un mal de tête

\- Croupton ? dit Hagrid, déconcerté.

\- Hagrid, s'il vous plaît, allez chercher Karkaroff et Miss Matthews, répéta sèchement Dumbledore.

\- Ah oui... Oui, bien-sûre, professeur...

Hagrid fit volte-face et disparut dans l'obscurité, suivi par Crockdur.

\- J'ignore où est Barty Croupton, dit Dumbledore à Maugrey, mais il faut absolument le retrouver.

\- Je m'en occupe, grogna Maugrey.

Il pointa sa baguette magique devant lui et s'enfonça dans la forêt alors que Leïla le suivit des yeux. Elle aurait bien voulu se lever et le poursuivre pour l'espionner, mais dans son état cela n'était même pas envisageable.

Dumbledore, Krum, Harry et Leïla, qui s'était remis debout, restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent à nouveau le bruit de pas caractéristique de Hagrid qui revenait avec Crockdur. Karkaroff se hâtait derrière eux, vêtu de sa fourrure argentée, le teint pâle, l'air anxieux. Paige aussi, dans une frêle jupe et chemisier, arrivait en courant visiblement très inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'écria Karkaroff lorsqu'il vit Krum toujours étendu sur le sol.

\- J'ai été agrrressé ! dit Krum qui s'était assis et se massait la tête. C'est ce Mrrrr Crrrroupton...

\- Croupton vous a agressé ? Vous avez bien dit Croupton ? Le juge du Tournoi ?

\- Igor, commença Dumbledore.

Mais Karkaroff se redressa, serrant sa fourrure autour de lui, le visage livide.

\- Trahison ! s'exclama-t-il, le doigt pointé sur Dumbledore. C'est un complot ! Vous et votre ministre de la Magie m'avez attiré ici sous des prétextes fallacieux, Dumbledore ! Cette compétition n'est pas loyale ! D'abord, vous vous arrangez pour introduire clandestinement Potter dans le tournoi, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'âge minimum ! Et maintenant, l'un de vos amis du ministère essaye de mettre mon champion hors d'état de concourir ! Toute cette affaire est entachée de duplicité et de corruption et vous, Dumbledore, vous, avec vos grands discours sur l'amitié internationale entre sorciers, sur la nécessité de renouer les liens du passé, d'oublier les anciennes différences – voilà ce que je pense de vous !

Karkaroff cracha sur le sol, aux pieds de Dumbledore. D'un mouvement vif, Hagrid le saisit aussitôt par le col de sa fourrure, le souleva en l'air et le plaqua contre un tronc d'arbre.

\- Des excuses ! exigea Hagrid d'un ton menaçant.

Karkaroff, les jambes pendantes, suffoquait, étranglé par le poing massif de Hagrid qui lui écrasait la gorge.

\- Hagrid, non ! s'exclama Dumbledore le regard étincelant.

Hagrid lâcha Karkaroff qui glissa le long du tronc et s'effondra par terre en une masse informe.

\- Vous vous trompez, dit finalement Leïla au directeur de Durmstrang. J'étais avec Croupton lorsque Viktor a été attaqué.

\- Alors c'est vous ! accusa Karkaroff en pointant du doigt la jeune fille.

Paige ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Leïla ne lui en laissant pas le temps.

\- Évidemment, j'ai attaqué Viktor, dit Leïla, d'un ton cinglant. Ensuite je me suis débarrassé de Croupton et j'ai bien-sûre fini par m'assommer moi-même. Tout cela en l'espace d'un quart d'heure.

En règle général, Paige l'aurait réprimandé pour un tel manque de politesse, mais elle semblait être en proie de pleine maîtrise d'elle-même.

Karkaroff ne répliqua pas, mais la regarda furieusement, si des regards pouvaient tuer, elle serait morte.

\- Hagrid, vous serez aimable de raccompagner Harry au château, dit sèchement Dumbledore. Respirant profondément, Hagrid lança à Karkaroff un regard noir.

\- Je ferais peut-être mieux de rester avec vous, monsieur le directeur...

\- Hagrid, vous allez raccompagner Harry au château, répéta Dumbledore d'un ton sans réplique. Emmenez-le directement à la tour de Gryffondor. Et Harry, je veux que tu y restes. Tout ce que tu pourrais avoir envie de faire – envoyer des hiboux, par exemple – attendra jusqu'à demain matin, tu m'as bien compris ?

\- Heu... Oui, dit Harry en le regardant d'un air intrigué.

\- Je vous laisse Crockdur, monsieur le directeur, dit Hagrid.

Il continuait de lancer des regards menaçants à Karkaroff, toujours étalé par terre, empêtré dans ses fourrures et les racines de l'arbre.

\- Tu restes ici, Crockdur. Viens avec moi, Harry.

Ils s'éloignèrent en silence, passèrent devant le carrosse de Beauxbâtons puis traversèrent le parc en direction du château.

\- Leïla, tu rentres aussi, dit Paige en s'approchant de son élève.

\- Je vais bien, voulu rassurer la sorcière, vraiment...

\- Ça n'empêche pas le fait que tu rentres à ton dortoir, déclara Paige en s'assurant que Leïla allait vraiment bien. Tu vas directement te coucher, tu as besoin de dormir. Évite toutes conversations.

Leïla qui ne voulait pas se battre hocha la tête et remonta en direction de château en laissant les directeurs (et Krum) ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, ils n'étaient pas tous, comme prévu à la bibliothèque pour parler de la troisième tâche, que Leïla avait momentanément oubliée, mais dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à l'abri des regards en compagnie du trio d'or.

Leïla, malgré la demande de Paige de se coucher tout de suite après être rentrée, avait raconté à ses amis ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ces trois-là avait sautés de leurs fauteuils quand Leïla avait dit qu'elle avait été attaqué. Mais après les avoir rassurés Leïla avait pu terminer son récit.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule possibilité, dit Hermione en se frottant le front. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui vous ont attaqués tous les trois pendant que Viktor était assommé et que tu étais près de lui.

\- C'est peut-être Croupton, supposa Ron. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était plus là quand Harry et Dumbledore sont arrivés. Il avait déjà fichu le camp.

\- C'est impossible Ron, dit Leïla avec lassitude, j'étais près de lui quand Viktor est tombé. Je l'aurai vu s'il avait tenté quelque chose.

\- Peut-être que Croupton a réussi à transplaner, dit Harry, quand toi et Krum vous étiez dans les pommes ?

Leïla remarqua qu'il se tenait le nez. C'est vrai qu'elle lui avait donné un coup.

\- Au faîtes, Harry, excuse-moi pour le coup de poing hier, je n'ai pas vu que c'était toi.

Harry la remercia tandis qu'Hermione réfuta la supposition de son meilleur ami.

\- On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le répète ? soupira Hermione.

\- Attends, j'ai une autre théorie ! s'exclama Ron d'un air enthousiaste. Krum à fait semblant de tomber, a attaqué Leïla l'air de rien. Puis Mr Croupton et ensuite, il s'est stupéfixé lui-même !

\- Et Mr Croupton s'est volatilisé, c'est ça ? répliqua froidement Hermione.

\- Ouais, bon...

\- Et puis Ron c'est pas possible. Un, Krum était vraiment assommé. Deux, je me serai aperçu s'il m'attaquait. Trois, Hermione à raison. Et enfin, quatre, pourquoi il ferait ça ?

\- Répète-nous ça encore une fois, Harry, demanda Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Croupton exactement ?

\- Ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Il disait qu'il voulait avertir Dumbledore de quelque chose. Il parlait de Bertha Jorkins comme si elle était morte. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que c'était sa faute... Il parlait aussi de son fils.

\- Ça, c'était vraiment sa faute, dit Hermione avec colère.

\- Il avait perdu l'esprit, poursuivit Harry. La moitié du temps, il semblait penser que sa femme et son fils étaient toujours vivants et il s'adressait à Percy pour lui parler travail et lui donner des instructions.

\- A moitié seulement ? dit Leïla, ironiquement. Tu es bien gentil, je dirais à quatre-vingt-quinze pourcents.

\- Rappelle-moi ce qu'il a dit à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Ron d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Je te l'ai déjà répété, répondit Harry avec lassitude. Il a dit qu'il devenait plus puissant.

Il y eut un silence, puis, d'un ton faussement assuré, Ron reprit :

\- Il devait délirer, puisque tu nous dis qu'il avait perdu l'esprit...

\- Il paraissait plus lucide quand il parlait de Voldemort, fit remarquer Harry sans prêter attention à la grimace de Ron. Il avait du mal à aligner deux mots, mais c'étaient les seuls moments où il avait l'air de savoir où il se trouvait et ce qu'il voulait faire. Il répétait sans cesse qu'il devait absolument voir Dumbledore.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Leïla, après que tu sois parti, je lui ai demandé, pour m'assurer, s'il parlait de Voldemort et si celui-ci retrouvait sa puissance. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir sa réponse, Krum a été attaqué à ce moment-là.

Harry se détourna de la fenêtre de la salle commune et leva les yeux vers le plafond.

\- Si Rogue ne m'avait pas retenu, dit Harry d'un ton amer, on aurait peut-être pu arriver à temps. « Le directeur est occupé, Potter... Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore comme bêtises, Potter ? » Si seulement il m'avait laissé passer !

\- Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que tu voies Dumbledore, dit précipitamment Ron. Peut-être que – attends... À ton avis, combien de temps il lui aurait fallu pour aller jusqu'à la forêt ? Tu crois qu'il aurait pu arriver là-bas avant vous ?

\- Non, à moins de se transformer en chauve-souris, répondit Harry,

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui, marmonna Ron.

\- Nous devons voir le professeur Maugrey, dit Hermione. Il faut savoir s'il a retrouvé Croupton.

\- S'il avait la carte du Maraudeur sur lui, il n'a pas dû avoir trop de mal, dit Harry.

\- Sauf si Croupton n'était plus dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, dit Ron, la carte ne va pas plus loin que la...

\- Harry, dit brutalement Leïla en sortant de ses pensées. Tu dis que tu as rencontrée Rogue ?

\- Oui...devant le bureau de Dumbledore, répondit intriguer Harry

\- Il n'y avait pas Maugrey ?

\- Non...marmonna le sorcier ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Quand Maugrey est arrivé, raconta précipitamment Leïla, il a dit que Rogue lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé. Mais tu n'as rien dit à Rogue à propos de Croupton ?

\- Non, mais il a pu m'entendre quand j'ai discuté avec Dumbledore. Leïla, où tu veux en venir ?

\- Écoutes, quelque chose ne colle pas dans son histoire. En plus il avait la carte...Il aurait du tout de suite savoir que Croupton était ici sans besoin de discussion.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas sur lui, dit Alyssa.

\- Bon, je ne voulais pas vous le dire, déclara Leïla en se jetant à l'eau. Mais j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir d'empathie sur Maugrey et j'y est ressentis de la peur et de l'excitation.

Mais tout le monde la regarda d'un air d'incompréhension.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que Maugrey est quelqu'un qui à peur ? Et pourquoi cette excitation ?

\- Il cache peut-être sa peur mieux que les autres, tenta de raisonner Hermione, mais il est humain, c'est normal d'avoir peur.

\- Et pour l'excitation ? demanda Leïla, vexé qu'on ne la prenne pas au sérieux. Tu as une explication, Hermione ?

Mais ce fut Harry qui répondit :

\- Tu as peut-être mal analysé ses émotions tu venais de te faire attaquer.

\- Mes pouvoirs ne mente pas, Harry, expliqua Leïla d'un ton clair. Même si je me trouvais au bord de la mort, je pourrais te dire l'exact vérité sur les émotions d'une personne.

\- Et tu en tires quoi comme conclusion ? demanda Angel.

\- Qu'il a menti, répondit Leïla, en disant que Rogue l'avait prévenu à propos de Croupton.

Mais elle voyait que le trio d'or avait dû mal à la croire.

\- Écoutes, Harry, finit-elle par dire, j'espère vraiment que je me trompe, mais fais quand même attention.

\- Okay, marmonna-t-il, bon je vais envoyer une lettre à Sirius. Il nous a dit de le tenir informé de tout ce qui se passe.

Il se leva en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione et disparut dans le trou du portrait.

\- Bien, à nous, déclara finalement Angel en attirant l'attention de Leïla. Alors ce labyrinthe ? Tu comptes faire comment ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! 
> 
> Voilà un nouveau chapitre !  
> Nous nous approchons doucement de la fin, encore un peu moins d'une dizaine de chapitres.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M. Burge.
> 
> Isia,


	19. Appréhension

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 17 : Appréhension

Les prochain jours fut les plus durs et les plus mystérieux que Leïla avait eu jusqu'ici. Elle avait passé plusieurs jours, et plusieurs nuits, à se repasser en boucle le film dans sa tête. Elle espérait se souvenir de quelque chose entre le moment où elle s'était fait attaquée et l'instant où Dumbledore l'avait ranimé, mais jusqu'à maintenant rien de marquant n'avait refait surface.

Sirius, qui avait reçu une missive du trio d'or après cette soirée si étrange, lui avait envoyé presque aussitôt une lettre pour s'assurer de la bonne santé de sa nièce. Leïla l'avait rassuré et lui avait dit que toute cette histoire prendrait fin en même temps que la fin du Tournoi.

Elle ne devait pas non plus négliger le travail de la troisième tâche du Tournoi. Leïla avec toutes ces péripéties autour de Mr Croupton, qu'on n'avait toujours pas retrouvé, avait presque oublié que la dernière tâche aurait lieu dans moins d'un mois.

Au début du mois de juin elle commença donc sérieusement à faire des recherches, en essayant de mettre de côté l'affaire Croupton. Elle parcourut une bonne partie des livres de botanique traitant de haies magiques, demanda à Neville s'il avait une quelconque solution pour les traverser où les détruire, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvînt.

Son plan avait été de ne pas s'embarrasser de chose tel qu'une orientation ratée ou d'une perte de temps. Mais de tout évidence elle allait devoir en passer par là, pour allait décrocher le Trophée des Quatre Sorciers.

\- C'est dans ces moment-là que je voudrais bien avoir le pouvoir de projection astral, exprima Leïla à l'adresse d'Enzo.

Les quatre amis s'étaient encore retrouvés dans la bibliothèque. Visiblement ce serait un lieu qu'ils auraient visité à moult reprise.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Enzo, comme ça vous auriez été deux à vous perdre.

\- Ne te moque pas de mon sens de l'orientation, réprimanda Leïla en ouvrant un nouveau bouquin.

\- Il a raison au fond, soupira tristement Angel. Tu n'as pas un très bon sens de l'orientation, c'est sur ça qu'ont devraient se concentrer.

\- Hé, dit Alyssa en ayant l'illumination du siècle et en attirant l'attention des autres. Vous vous souvenez ? Il y a un an, je me suis perdu dans la forêt de Muir Wood au nord de San Francisco.

\- Ouais, répondit Leïla sachant que son amie allait lui proposer une idée.

\- Je n'en suis pas sorti par hasard, poursuivit la châtaigne, j'ai essayé de retrouver mon chemin pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que j'utilise la magie.

\- Une formule ? supposa la brune.

Alyssa approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu t'en rappelles ? demanda précipitamment Leïla. Pitié dis moi que tu t'en souviens !

Alyssa fit un sourire et approuva de nouveau.

\- Ah, merci ! s'exclama Leïla en sautant de joie.

Alyssa s'empara du parchemin et de la plume que tenait Angel et commença à griffonner des rimes sur le parchemin vierge.

\- Tu es sûre que ça marchera ? demanda une minute plus tard Leïla en tenant précieusement la formule dans sa main.

\- Affirmatif, répondit Alyssa, je suis sûre à cents pour cents. Après tout ça m'a bien sorti de cette forêt. Après j'ai quand même changé quelques détails, pour quelle t'amène au Trophée et non à la sortie.

\- Mais il te faudrait aussi une autre formule, ajouta Angel.

\- Pourquoi faire ? dit Enzo. Tant qu'elle retrouve son chemin, c'est l'important.

\- Ce ne sera pas une promenade de santé, expliqua le brun, Verpey t'as bien dit qu'ils « pimenteraient » les choses ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, se souvînt Leïla, je pourrais peut-être utiliser une formule de résistance, comme pendant la première tâche.

\- Non, refusa Angel, on ne sait pas combien de temps va durer cette épreuve. Il n'y a pas de limite de temps cette fois, si tu utilises une formule de résistance, il t'en faut une plus efficace.

\- C'est vrai, soupira Leïla, si j'utilise celle du scorpion, il y a de grande chance que tombe dans les pommes après un court moment.

\- Donc prochaine étape, décida Enzo, rédiger une formule améliorée pour te rendre plus forte.

\- Ça devrait être la dernière pour le Tournoi que tu utiliseras, dit Alyssa.

\- Espérons.

Plus la tâche se rapprochait, plus son appréhension montait en flèche. Mais il y avait aussi un autre événement à prendre en compte. Dans trois jours, à la date du dix juin, ce serait la célébration du quatorzième anniversaire de mort de sa mère, Evangelyne.

Cette date, qui marquait une tournure drastique et triste, avait eu lieu de devenir une sorte de tradition chaque année depuis sa disparition.

Le matin, trois jours avant cet anniversaire, Leïla coinça son frère entre le cours d'histoire et son cours d'études des runes.

\- Neuf heures, dans la tour d'astronomie, lui dit-elle simplement conscient qu'il avait saisi le sens de sa phrase. Ne soit pas en retard ou j'y vais sans toi.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa meilleure amie, qui devait rejoindre la classe de divination.

\- Pour neuf heures, ça te convient ? Toujours partante ?

Alyssa acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

\- Bien-sûre. On fournira bien une excuse pour les cours.

Ce jour-là, lors du cours d'études des runes, elle ne fût pas très concentrée. Elle revivait sans cesse les souvenirs de sa mère dans sa tête. Ce fut seulement quand Enzo lui donna un coup de coude qu'elle consentit enfin à revenir à la réalité.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le professeur Babbling leur avait donné une feuille complète d'exercices à remplir et que la sienne était resté vide.

Enzo, en bon ami, fit glisser sa feuille jusqu'à Leïla qui recopia sans enthousiasme les réponses (peut-être fausses) de son ami.

Le lendemain ne fut guère plus enthousiasmant. Rogue, qui avait dût avaler un filtre de colère fulminant pendant le week-end, se montra encore plus féroce et désagréable qu'à l'ordinaire. Alyssa et Leïla durent prendre fortement sur elle-même pour ne pas cracher leur haine sur le maître des potions.

Mais au plus grand étonnement de tous ce fut Sophia qui craqua. Elle fondit en larmes au milieu de la classe sous le regard de tous.

Après avoir argumenter pendant près d'un quart d'heure auprès de Rogue, Katherine fut autorisé à l'emmener hors de la classe pour se calmer.

\- Tu nous as dit qu'elle allait bien, murmura Alyssa du bout des lèvres à Leïla.

\- Oui, c'est ce que Katherine m'a dit, répondit Leïla tandis que Rogue retournait à son bureau. Peut-être que c'est la pression de la fin d'année ?

\- Et de ce cours aussi, marmonna Enzo derrière elles, ça m'étonne même que ce n'est pas arrivé avant.

En sortant des cachots Leïla put apercevoir Katherine et Sophia dans un des couloirs.

Sophia était appuyé contre le mur et avait sa tête dans les mains. Katherine, une main sur l'épaule semblait vouloir la réconforter.

\- Sophia, dit doucement Leïla en parvenant à sa hauteur. Tu vas bien ?

Mais à ces mots, les sanglots de sa camarade redoublèrent.

Leïla lança un regard à ses amis qui voulait sembler dire « Vous pourriez venir à mon secours ? ».

\- C'est Rogue qui te met dans cet état ? demanda Angel. Quoi qu'il t'a dit, ne le prends pas personnellement. Il est horrible avec tout le monde.

Enfin Sophia releva la tête et regarda les quatre amis, ses yeux étaient rouges et le maquillage qu'elle avait mis avait coulé.

\- Il n'y a pas que lui, marmonna-t-elle au bord des larmes. En ce moment je loupe tous mes devoirs, j'ai du mal en cours, je n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit et je me suis disputé avec...avec mon copain.

\- Je vois, dit enfin Leïla, ce n'est pas une bonne période pour toi en ce moment.

\- Pour les devoirs et les cours, je peux te filer un coup de main, proposa Angel. Je suis plutôt bon dans toutes les matières. Et pour le sommeil, tu n'as qu'a aller voir Mme Pomfresh elle pourra te donner quelque chose.

\- Et pour ton copain, dis toi que c'est juste une dispute passagère, lança Alyssa bien qu'elle ignorait le sujet de la dispute.

Sophia essaya de le faire un sourire sans joie, mais put esquisser seulement une sorte de grimace.

\- En tout cas j'avais raison, s'exprima Angel un peu plus tard dans la bibliothèque. Elle a bien un copain.

\- Ce qui peut expliquer son comportement depuis le début de l'année, poursuivit Enzo en jouant avec sa plume.

\- C'est bizarre tout de même, insista Alyssa, d'habitude quand elle est avec quelqu'un, elle ne perd pas de temps pour nous le dire.

\- Cette fois elle n'a peut-être pas voulu étaler sa vie privée devant tout le monde, supposa Angel en cherchant des idées de formule.

Alyssa eut un petit rire avant de répondre :

\- La dernière fois qu'elle a eu un petit ami, elle m'a tellement bien décrit sa scène de baiser que j'ai eu l'impression de la vivre à sa place.

\- Raison de plus, rationalisa Enzo, peut être que cette fois c'est différent. Peut-être que son copain ne veut pas qu'elle raconte tout.

\- Oui, mais de là à ne pas avoir son nom ou au moins la date du début de leur relation, contrecarra Alyssa.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait laisser cinq minutes de côté la vie sentimentale palpitante de Sophia pour revenir à mon problème d'absence de formule ? interrompit Leïla quand elle vit Angel ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose à Alyssa.

\- Oui, excuse nous, dit Angel en secouant la tête. Tiens regarde, j'ai pensé à ça pendant le cours d'arithmancie, qu'est-ce t'en dit ?

Leïla regarda attentivement l'écrit de son ami mais finit pas hocher la tête de dénégation.

\- Il manque quelque chose, marmonna Leïla.

Elle baragouina encore quelques mots indescriptibles avant de soudainement relever la tête.

\- Évidement ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ! déclara-t-elle en se levant et en commençant à fourrer ses affaires dans son sac.

\- Leïla, dit Enzo ne comprenant pas l'élan soudain de son amie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais celle-ci ne lui répondit pas, elle termina de ramasser ses affaires, força ses amis à en faire de même et de la suivre hors de la bibliothèque. Leïla leur fit emprunter les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage, puis entra finalement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi la salle commune va nous aider, dit Alyssa toujours dans le flou.

\- Pas la salle commune, répondit enfin Leïla, mais le dortoir oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant, ça m'aurait évité bien des problèmes.

Elle finit ensuite par entraîner Alyssa, Angel et Enzo dans le dortoir des filles, vide en cet fin d'après-midi.

Elle se dirigea vers sa valise et commença à la vider. Elle mit un tas de vêtement dans les bras d'Enzo, puis vida le reste à côté de son lit. Le fond de la valise était occupé par d'anciens livres. Les reliures en cuir semblaient vouloir rendre l'âme.

Elle en attrapa deux qu'elle mit dans les mains d'Angel puis sortit les deux derniers. Elle ajouta à la pile d'Angel l'un deux, et garda le plus vieux, le plus abîmé et le plus gros avec elle.

Elle le prit dans ses mains et fut désarçonné par le poids de celui-ci. Elle s'assit sur son lit, et le posa sur ses jambes qui étaient fortement serrés, puis elle jeta un regard à ses amis.

\- Posez ça, marmonna-t-elle à Angel et Enzo.

Enzo ne se fit pas prier et lâcha sans une once de cérémonie le tas de vêtements dans la valise. Angel, lui, fut un peu plus respectueux et posa doucement la pile de livre à côté du lit.

\- Tu vas enfin nous expliquer ? demanda Alyssa les mains sur ses hanches. Ou il va falloir attendre Noël prochain ?

Leïla prit une inspiration et leur raconta :

\- Ce livre vient de la bibliothèque privée de Valentin. Je l'ai pris l'été dernier juste avant de te rejoindre, Alyssa. Et je me souviens, quand je l'ai feuilleté brièvement, avoir vu une page sur les protections.

\- Oui mais on connaît tous ton père, avertit Angel, ce livre ne dois pas être sur la liste des cent bouquins les plus sûre.

\- Non c'est vrai, avoua Leïla, mais il suffit...

\- Si c'est un livre de magie noire il hors de question que tu l'utilise, coupa Enzo fermement.

Alyssa et Angel approuvèrent d'un signe de tête vigoureux.

\- Attendez, fit Leïla, c'est vrai, cette formule est sans doute de la magie noire. Mais il suffit de changer quelques mots. Au plus une ou deux rîmes et je suis sûre que ça passera.

Mais les trois amis ne furent pas rassurés et ne cessaient pas de s'échanger des regards septiques.

\- Écoutez, poursuivit la brune, on nous a toujours appris que la magie blanche pouvait annuler les effets de la magie noire. Je suis sûre que cette fois-ci ce n'est pas différent, laissez-moi au moins vous montrez ce que je veux faire.

Angel soupira lourdement mais finit par acquiescer.

Leïla ouvrit le livre, dont le titre avait été effacé avec les dégâts du temps, et se retrouva face à des pages jaunies. L'encre en revanche était toujours aussi noire, mais les pages semblaient s'effriter à chaque fois que Leïla en touchait une.

Elle essaya de tourner le plus vite possible les pages de cet ouvrage, pour que ses amis ne voient pas les formules horribles et les sujets dangereusement traités sur chacune d'elles.

\- Par curiosité, dit Angel après avoir saisi l'un des titres. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais en faire de ce livre ?

\- Rien, révéla Leïla, je voulais juste énerver mon père, encore une fois, en lui volant quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Les bouquins que tu tenais tout à l'heure lui appartenait aussi. Mais peut-être vaut mieux qu'il soit entre mes mains que les siennes.

\- Peut-être, répondit Angel sans rien ajouter.

\- Tu me connais, répliqua Leïla, je n'aurai jamais utilisé ces formules. Pas si j'avais un doute de semer mort et destruction. Tenez, j'ai trouvé.

Elle retourna le livre vers ses amis en tapotant du bout des doigts la formule, les trois examinèrent soigneusement la formule avant d'interroger la sorcière.

\- Alors c'est quoi ton plan ? demanda presque en cinglant Enzo. Parce-que de ce que je vois c'est toujours une formule de magie noire.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux utiliser cette formule ? voulu s'assurer Alyssa.

\- Pour répondre à ta question Alyssa oui je suis sûre. Et pour la tienne Enzo oui j'en ai un. Ce ne sera plus une formule de magie noire pour très longtemps.

\- Et comment tu comptes faire ?

\- Les mots ici, dit Leïla en pointant un endroit précis, il suffit juste que je change ce mot, puis la rime suivante, et le tour sera joué.

Mais ses amis ne furent pas davantage rassurés.

\- Regardez attentivement, insista la brune en tapotant une fois de plus la formule. Si on enlève ces deux phrases, la formule n'aura pas la moindre once de magie noire. Donc si je remplace ces mots par autre chose, ce sera bon.

\- Et par quoi tu veux les remplacer ? demanda Angel.

\- C'est simple, répondit Leïla, par question d'assurance je vais remplacer « noire » par « blanche » et il suffira que je trouve une rime qui colle pour la prochaine phrase.

\- Ça pourrait marcher, fini par lâcher Alyssa.

Leïla fut étonné, elle ne croyait pas qu'Alyssa aurait été la première à tomber d'accord avec elle.

\- Je suis sûre que ça peut marcher, dit Leïla en regardant les deux garçons. Vraiment. Je ne le ferai pas si je n'en n'étais pas sûre.

Les deux finirent par la laisser gagner mais elle pouvait sentir, qu'ils gardaient en eux un sentiment d'hésitation.

Leïla recopia la formule, entoura les mots qu'elle devrait changer, puis rangea tout ce qu'elle avait déballé dans sa valise.

\- Tu as vraiment confiance en moi ? demanda Leïla le soir à Alyssa avant de se coucher.

\- En toi oui, répondit Alyssa sans hésitation. En ce livre je dois bien avouer que non.

\- Ça va marcher, assura Leïla en mettant ses mains froides sur les joues de sa meilleure amie. Je te le promets.

\- Tu te souviens ? Tu as toujours dit de ne pas faire de promesse que tu ne pouvais pas tenir.

\- Oui en effet c'est ce que j'ai dit, lança Leïla en s'éloignant d'elle.

\- Alors une fois de plus ne le fait pas. Car ce livre appartenait à ton père, et il est hors de question que toi ou moi on lui fasse confiance.

Leïla soupira mais reconnut que ce que disait Alyssa n'avait pas mal de sens.

\- Demain, neuf heures, rappela Leïla en écartant ses draps. Oublie pas de te réveiller.

Le lendemain matin Leïla mit toutes les peines du monde à se réveiller, malgré l'insistance auprès de sa meilleure amie de ne pas oublier l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous prévu avec Liam.

Mais quand elle accorda un regard à son réveil qui lui indiqua sept heure et quart, elle consentit enfin à se lever.

Elle prit plus de temps ce matin-là pour se préparer qu'elle n'en avait pris depuis plus de deux mois. Mais elle le devait pour sa mère. Alors après avoir enfiler une robe droite bleu foncé qui était cintré au niveau de la taille, elle s'installa devant un miroir et se maquilla avec plus d'attention que d'habitude.

Ce jour-là elle mit des couleurs claires. Elle s'appliqua un fard à paupière argenté et surligna ses paupières d'un trait d'eye-liner et de mascara, et prit soin de ne pas dépasser en mettant son rouge à lèvre couleur pèche.

\- Tu viens ? demanda Alyssa quelques minutes plus tard en mettant sa veste en jean.

\- J'arrive, répondit la jeune fille en bouclant la sangle de ses escarpins à talon hauts.

\- T'es belle aujourd'hui, remarqua sa meilleure amie avec un sourire.

\- Dit tout de suite que d'habitude je ne le suis pas, plaisanta Leïla avant de reprendre un ton plus sérieux. Aujourd'hui c'est important.

Elle attacha rapidement ses longs cheveux bruns en queue de cheval haute et suivit le sillage de sa meilleure amie.

\- Wouah ! dit Enzo en l'apercevant quand elles s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor. T'es toute belle aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais vraiment commencer me poser des questions, lança Leïla, tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire aujourd'hui. Mais j'apprécie, merci.

\- C'est juste que ça fais quelques temps qu'on ne t'a pas vu si...pomponner, répondit Angel en se servant une tasse de café.

\- Ouais, je sais, déclara Leïla en remplissant son verre de jus d'orange. C'était surtout par manque de temps, que par manque de volonté. Mais il est temps que cela change, j'ai décidé que jusqu'à la dernière tâche j'allais prendre un peu plus soin de moi.

\- Excellente résolution, dit Alyssa en prenant une bouché de céréales.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les quatre amis sortirent de la Grande Salle. Leur cours de botanique commençait à huit heures, et bien que Leïla et Alyssa ne comptaient pas s'y rendre, ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur.

Avant de franchir la grande porte, Leïla aperçut Hermione en compagnie de Ron et Harry qui quittaient la Grande Salle à leurs tours.

\- Je reviens, dit Leïla à l'adresse de ses amis. Alyssa, tu n'as qu'a les accompagner jusqu'à mi-chemin. Ont se retrouvent ensuite au terrain de Quidditch.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à ses amis de répondre et se précipita vers la fille du trio d'or.

\- Hermione, interpella Leïla, est-ce que je pourrais te parler deux minutes ?

\- Salut, dirent Ron et Harry après avoir vu qu'elle ne leur avait adressé aucun regard.

\- Salut les garçons, dit enfin la brune, désolé j'ai vraiment pas le temps. Est-ce que je peux vous empruntez Hermione ?

\- D'accord, répondit Hermione en regardant sa montre. Mais vraiment deux minutes. On a un cours de défense contre...

\- Promis, coupa Leïla en empoignant le bras de la née-moldue et de l'attirer à l'écart.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Un sortilège, révéla Leïla avant de rajouter, pas dangereux et qui n'a rien à voir avec le Tournoi.

Hermione la regarda en l'incitant à continuer.

\- Le jour de l'examen des baguettes, expliqua Leïla, celui qui regardait le fonctionnement de celles-ci à réaliser un sortilège avec celle de Fleur. Des fleurs on en jailli, je crois que la formule était « ochadeus » ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

\- « Orchideus », rectifia Hermione les lèvres pincées.

\- Oui, voilà, dit Leïla, je voudrais bien te demander de le faire...pour moi.

\- Tu as besoin de fleurs ? s'étonna la jeune sorcière.

\- Un bouquet, affirma Leïla, j'aurai bien demandé à Harry ou aux jumeaux. Mais tu es la meilleure en sortilège, et le but étant que le bouquet soit frais et non fané au bout d'une heure.

Le compliment fit plaisir à Hermione qui rougit.

\- Et pourquoi tu as besoin de fleurs ? demanda avec curiosité.

\- Je croyais que tu ne devais pas être en retard en cours, devança Leïla ne voulant pas exposer ses sentiments à Hermione.

Mais Hermione n'en démordit pas.

\- Pour ma mère, lâcha Leïla, ça fait quatorze ans qu'elle est morte aujourd'hui. Et je voudrais bien un bouquet.

Le visage d'Hermione blanchit aussitôt, Leïla se doutait bien que la réponse que la châtaigne attendait avait plus un rapport avec des blagues ou autre chose qu'un décès.

\- Oh, je suis désolé, s'excusa Hermione, je ne pensais pas que...

\- C'est rien, interrompu Leïla d'un geste de la main. Est-ce que tu peux réaliser ce sortilège ?

\- Oui, approuva Hermione, tu veux une espèce de fleur en particulière ?

\- Des roses, répondit Leïla, blanches et rouges.

Hermione hocha la tête, sortit sa baguette magique de la poche de sa robe, se racla la gorge et brandit enfin sa baguette.

\- Orchideus, prononça-t-elle d'un ton vigoureux.

Il y eu un nuage de fumée et aussitôt une gerbe de fleur rouge et blanche sortit de sa baguette.

Le bouquet resta quelques secondes en l'air avant de tomber dans les bras de Leïla.

\- Voilà, déclara Hermione, normalement elles devraient tenir plus de temps que des roses normales.

\- Merci, Hermione, répondit Leïla en contemplant le bouquet.

\- Pas de quoi, dit la jeune sorcière avant de jeter un coup d''œil à sa montre. Je dois te laisser, je vais être en retard !

Elle rangea précipitamment sa baguette dans sa robe, adressa un signe de la tête à Leïla, puis couru vers le grand escalier et disparu dans les étages.

\- Super bouquet, admira Alyssa un quart d'heure plus tard quand Leïla l'eut rejoint au terrain de Quidditch.

\- Je le dois à Hermione, répondit la brune, elle a fait un travail fantastique.

\- J'espère qui fait le même temps à San Francisco qu'ici, commenta Alyssa en regardant la clarté du ciel.

\- Sûrement, marmonna Leïla, peut-être même qu'il y fait plus chaud. T'as eu des nouvelles de ta mère récemment ?

\- Non, répondit Alyssa en hochant la tête, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, elle doit être surcharger de travail à l'hôpital.

Une heure plus tard, les deux filles avaient quitté le terrain de Quidditch pour se rendre dans la tour d'astronomie.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il va venir ? demanda Alyssa quelques minutes plus tard en consultant sa montre.

\- Je lui ai dit, que s'il était en retard je partirai sans lui donc je pense que oui il va venir. Mais si dans cinq minutes il n'est pas là, tant pis pour lui.

Mais elles n'eurent pas à attendre cinq minutes car quelques secondes plus tard, Liam émergea des escaliers.

\- Tu es en retard, lança sa sœur en lui jetant un regard foudroyant.

\- J'ai été retenu par des abrutis de Serpentard, se défendit son jumeau.

Leïla prit en compte que sa phrase signifiait des excuses. Elle examina son frère et vu que lui aussi semblait habillé avec plus de soin qu'a l'accoutumé. Bien qu'il avait toujours été bien habillé.

Il avait troqué ses habituelles t-shirts aux manches longues gris foncé pour une chemise blanche qui mettait en valeur ses muscles et une veste de costume noir. Et son jean était plus serré que d'habitude, et enfin il portait des chaussures de ville noir.

Entre lui et sa sœur, celle qui était le plus coloré était Alyssa avec sa robe en dentelle vert kaki, ses bottines marrons et sa veste en jean bleu.

\- On peut y aller ? demanda enfin Alyssa en regardant le jeu de regard exercé entre la sœur et le frère.

Leïla fit un signe de tête puis pris la main droite de son amie, tandis que celle-ci, avec une petite grimace offrit la sienne à Liam, qui la prit sans dire quoique ce soit.

Alyssa fit appel à son pouvoir de téléportation et ils se transportèrent tous les trois hors des murs de Poudlard.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, ils étaient à côté d'un grand mur de pierres.

Leïla et Alyssa regardèrent aux alentours pour voir si personne ne les avait vu employer la magie, Liam lui ne s'en donna même pas la peine.

\- Merci, dit enfin Leïla à l'adresse d'Alyssa.

Celle-ci fit un sourire à sa meilleure amie, et ne se formalisa pas de l'absence de remerciement de la part de Liam.

\- Tu nous attends ici ? proposa Leïla. Ont essaient de faire au plus vite.

\- Oh, prend ton temps, répondit Alyssa avant de désigner le café juste en face du cimetière. Je vous attends là-bas.

\- Tiens, déclara Leïla en lui tendant sa carte bancaire qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle en cas de besoin, Tu connais le code.

\- T'inquiètes, voulu refuser Alyssa, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Mais Leïla insista, elle lui passa même son paquet de cigarettes, ce fut seulement quand Liam, agacé, se racla la gorge, que Alyssa accepta la carte et les cigarettes et prit la direction du petit café.

Leïla jeta un regard noir à son frère, mais consentit à le rejoindre pour contourner les murs et ainsi rejoindre l'entrée du cimetière.

Ils ne venaient pas ici souvent. Tout au plus deux à trois fois par an, pour l'anniversaire tristement célèbre du jour de sa mort, quelques fois pour la Toussaint et très rarement pour son anniversaire.

Mais malgré tous les conflits qui les opposaient, ils s'étaient fait une promesse, et ils comptaient la tenir. L'un comme l'autre.

Liam poussa les lourdes grilles en fer forgés et laissa passer sa sœur en premier.

Leïla se retrouva devant des allées et des allées de tombes. Certaines stèles étaient plus hautes que d'autres et quelques mausolées se dressaient dans le cimetière.

Leïla, en compagnie de son frère, contourna le jardin du souvenir, et marcha sur la pelouse soigneusement entretenue. Pour être honnête ce n'était pas le plus beau des cimetières mais il avait son propre charme.

Ils marchèrent pendant cinq minutes entres les différentes tombes, puis finirent par s'arrêter devant une pierre tombale qui était juste à côté d'un saule pleureur.

La tombe elle aussi était soigneusement entretenu, malgré ses quatorze ans. La pierre blanche poli était propre et des plaques du souvenirs étaient posé dessus, sur certaines ont pouvaient y lire « A notre maman, tu seras toujours dans nos cœurs » ou encore « A mon épouse qui m'a été loyale dans la vie, et qui le sera dans la mort ».

Il y avait aussi une petite statuette d'un ours assis et qui tenait entre ses pattes une bougie.

Leïla laissa en suite son regard dérivé vers la stèle et regarda ce qui y était marqué.

« Evangelyne Black, née Swyn

1966 - 1991

Mère - Sœur - Épouse – Amie

Parti de ce monde mais jamais de notre esprit et de notre cœur »

Leïla, sans un mot, s'accroupit posa le bouquet de roses sur la pierre tombale, porta son index et son majeur à ses lèvres puis les posa ensuite sur le nom de sa mère gravé sur la stèle.

\- Je t'aime, maman, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se releva ensuite et repris place aux côtés de son frère.

Liam quant à lui sortit une unique rose blanche de l'intérieur de sa veste et la posa à son tour à côté du bouquet de sa sœur. Il prononça ensuite quelques paroles que Leïla ne put entendre et se releva après avoir passé la main sur le dessus de la stèle.

\- Tu crois qu'elle nous en voudrait ? demanda soudainement Liam à la surprise de sa sœur. De nous voir nous déchirer comme on le fait.

\- Oui, sûrement, répondit Leila quelques instants plus tard Je suppose...

\- Quelques fois je voudrais retourner à cette époque, murmura-t-il assez fort pour que sa sœur l'entende. Quand nous avions quatorze ans et que nous étions insouciants.

\- Moi aussi...

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible n'est-ce pas ? dit Liam en regardant sa sœur qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la tombe de leur mère. Quoi que je fasse, tu ne me pardonneras jamais cette erreur ?

\- Une erreur qui à coûter la vie à notre mère ! dit durement Leïla en regardant enfin son frère dans les yeux.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? répliqua Liam en ne haussant pas la voix. Tu ne crois pas que je le regrette chaque jour depuis quatorze ans ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu montres, répondit Leïla, chaque jour quand je te croise, ce n'est pas ce que tu montres.

\- Parce-que je fais semblant ! lâcha enfin Liam. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je ne faisais pas semblant, Leïla ? Je vais te le dire, on se ferai bouffer tout cru.

\- Alors vaux mieux inspiré crainte et terreur, c'est ça ? demanda Leïla avec presque un éclat de rire ironique dans la voix.

\- Non, respects et assurance, rectifia Liam, c'est la différence. Je ne peux pas faire autrement.

\- Bien-sûre que si, s'énerva Leïla face à son frère. A une époque ce n'était pas Will et Sleek qui t'accompagnaient. Mais moi. Et Alyssa. Et Enzo. Et Angel. Tu te souviens de ça ?

\- Bien-sûre que oui je me souviens, petite sœur, répondit Liam. Parfois la nuit, tard, je me raccroche à ça. Mais quand le soleil se lève, ce n'est plus la réalité.

\- Nous étions cinq avant dans cette bande, rappela Leïla, et après nos quatorze nous n'étions plus que quatre.

\- Neuf ans, poursuivit Leïla en reportant son attention sur la tombe d'Evangelyne. Ça, c'est le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour m'avouer ta faute, et ce qui en avait résulté.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Liam en reportant lui aussi son regard vers sa mère. Et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais. Parce-que pendant neuf ans tu ne m'as pas haï.

\- Tu penses que je te hais ?

\- Bien-sûre, dit Liam, sinon comment tu définirais ton comportement avec moi ?

\- J'ai essayé de te haïr. Je te jure que j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces, confia Leïla, mais je ne peux pas. Tu es mon frère. Le seul parent qu'il me reste.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu ressens envers moi ? s'étonna Liam convaincu que sa sœur le haïssait.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Leïla, un mélange d'amour et de colère et d'incompréhension.

Liam se mordit la lèvre mais n'ajouta rien.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire ce jour-là, continua Leïla.

\- Et j'aurais dû te dire quoi « Au faîtes Leïla, notre père avait prévu l'assassinat de notre mère par l'intermédiaire de la Source ».

\- Peut-être oui, asséna Leila, peut-être qu'elle serait encore là aujourd'hui.

Mais Liam hocha la tête de dénégation.

\- Quand j'ai entendu Valentin en parler, c'était déjà trop tard, expliqua-t-il, maman était déjà en Enfer. Par ailleurs j'avais cinq ans. C'est à peine si j'avais compris le sens de ses mots, c'est seulement des années plus tard que j'ai enfin tout compris.

Leïla s'étonna de l'attitude de son frère, c'était la première fois de sa vie, qu'elle entendait Liam appeler son père « Valentin », d'habitude c'était elle qui le faisait.

\- Tu n'aurais quand même pas dû me le cacher, insista la sorcière.

\- Est-ce que tu crois pouvoir me pardonner un jour ? demanda Liam en rebondissant sur une des premières questions posés dans cette discussion.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla Leïla, mais pas tant que tu n'auras pas changé. Ce qui comprend ton implication dans les affaires que Valentin est entrain de fomenter.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, répondit Liam, je ne l'ai jamais su. C'était à toi qui voulait en parler.

\- Tu me dit la vérité ?

Leïla avait vraiment envie de croire son frère. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y fier simplement parce qu'il lui disait quelque chose qu'elle avait envie d'entendre.

\- Oui, dit simplement Liam.

\- Il va me falloir du temps...et des preuves.

\- Des preuves ? s'étonna Liam en regardant à nouveau sa sœur dans les yeux. Tu veux une preuve ? Maintenant ?

Sous l'incompréhension de Leïla il s'accroupit dans l'herbe, et s'empara de la plaque souvenir où il était marqué « A mon épouse qui m'a été loyale dans la vie, et qui le sera dans la mort ». Il se releva, croisa un instant le regard de sa sœur, reporta son attention sur la petite plaque qu'il tenait. Puis soudainement il la jeta contre l'arbre d'à côté, la plaque heurta le tronc et explosa en morceaux.

\- Voilà ta première preuve, déclara Liam.

Leïla les yeux ébahis regardait encore l'arbre sur lequel Liam avait jeté le souvenir. Ce souvenir ne lui avait jamais plu. Elle avait toujours su que chaque mot gravé dessus avait été un mensonge, mais elle n'y avait jamais touché. En revanche, elle n'avait jamais pensé que Liam aurait-été la personne qui la détruirait.

Elle reporta doucement son attention vers son frère. Il paraissait serein pour quelqu'un qui venait de jeter quelque chose de toute ses forces.

Finalement les deux se retournèrent une dernière fois vers la tombe de leur mère. Ils venaient de passer une heure dans ce cimetière.

\- S'il y a d'autre choses. D'autres confessions et secrets qui doivent être révélés, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait le faire autre part, que sur la tombe de notre défunte mère ? demanda Liam

Leïla approuva d'un signe de tête, chacun fit leur adieu à leur mère de leur façon. Leïla ferma les yeux et prononça une prière silencieuse et Liam, lui, murmura le nom de sa mère et posa une fois de plus sa main sur la tombe de celle-ci.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin ensemble, en silence, quand ils atteignirent l'entrée du cimetière Liam s'arrêta, ce qui incita Leïla à en faire de même.

\- Je l'aimais, Leïla, assure-t-il d'un ton clair. Et je continue à l'aimer.

\- Elle m'a dit de te pardonner et qu'elle t'aimait...lors de la première tâche, dit la brune, je sais qu'il y a de grande chance que ce n'étais pas vraiment elle. Mais elle voulait que tu le saches, j'aurais dû te le dire il y a des mois, mais je ne pouvais pas...

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien et rejoignirent Alyssa, qui depuis une heure, patientait dans le café.

\- C'est bon ? dit Alyssa ne remarquant rien de changé à quand ils étaient partis.

Leïla hocha la tête, tous les trois retournèrent où Alyssa les avaient fait apparaître. Et comme une heure auparavant, elle reprit leurs mains et les transportèrent vers leur lieu de destination, Poudlard.

Ils avaient réapparu au même endroit, dans la tour d'astronomie.

Liam se défit bientôt de la poigne d'Alyssa et adressa un signe de tête impassible à sa sœur qui comprit immédiatement le message, puis d'un pas nonchalant s'éloigna.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? s'enquit Alyssa auprès de sa meilleure amie.

\- Oui, parfaitement, dit Leïla d'un ton neutre.

Elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas raconter ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec Liam. Elles s'étaient toujours tout dit, mais cette fois, elle allait devoir garder le silence. Autant pour elle-même que pour son frère.

Finalement ils arrivèrent à temps pour le cours d'histoire de la magie. Les garçons demandèrent à Leïla si tout c'était bien passé, et elle leur fourni la même réponse qu'elle avait fourni à Alyssa.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, rien n'indiqua que Liam avait changé de comportement auprès de sa sœur. Mais Leïla savait bien qu'il gardait en tête la discussion qu'il avait eu devant la tombe de leur mère, et que toutes révélations devraient attendre la fin de l'année scolaire. Peut-être après ne devrait-il plus faire semblant ?

La semaine d'après, la dernière semaine de cours pour les quatre amis, passa avec une extrême lenteur. Tout était plus calme et silencieux. Tous les élèves de Poudlard travaillaient pour leurs examens, dont les derniers auraient lieux le matin de la troisième et dernière tâche.

Leïla, Alyssa, Enzo et Angel eux-mêmes étaient débordé de travail par les professeurs de Poudlard, tandis que Paige insistait pour travailler sur les bases de la sorcellerie. Elle disait que certains élèves manquaient certains points cruciaux.

\- J'aurais pensé que notre dernière semaine de cours pour notre fin de scolarité serait plus amusante, confia Alyssa en jetant sa plume à côté de son parchemin.

\- Ça va l'être, maugréa Leïla, mais seulement après la fin du Tournoi. Après je te jure qu'on pourra faire la fête pendant toute une semaine si c'est ce que tu veux.

Alyssa éclata de rire en disant qu'elle avait pris aux mots sa meilleure amie.

La veille de la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers, Leïla se coucha avec pour souvenir l'époque où son frère côtoyait toujours la bande qu'il avait un jour formé aux côtés de Leïla, d'Alyssa, d'Angel et d'Enzo. Cette époque lui parût très loin.

Puis soudainement elle se releva, sous le grognement d'Alyssa qui dormait profondément à côté d'elle. Leïla se dirigea vers son sac fouilla dedans, puis en sortit un stylo et des feuilles, puis grâce à la lumière de la lune elle lut attentivement ce qui était marqué. Elle signa puis data le bas de la dernière page et rangea à nouveau les feuilles et le stylo dans son sac.

Elle se recoucha auprès de sa meilleure amie, et se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait ça avant. Cette fois elle s'endormit pour de bon, et fit des rêves qui lui fit esquisser un sourire dans son sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Désolé pour l'heure plus tardive que d'habitude à laquelle je poste ce chapitre, je n'étais pas chez moi...
> 
> Voilà du coup un nouveau chapitre avec enfin l'histoire complète sur la mort d'Evangelyne, la raison du désaccord entre Leïla et Liam et finalement peut-être un espoir de réconciliation et de pardon entre les deux.
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous, le prochain chapitre sera consacré à la troisième et dernière tâche, c'est dingue de se dire qu'on approche de plus en plus de la fin !
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M. Burge,
> 
> Isia,


	20. Troisième Tâche

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 18 : Troisième Tâche

Contrairement à d'habitude ce fut Alyssa qui réveilla Leïla le lendemain matin. Quand la brune regarda sa meilleure amie elle vit que celle-ci dégageait une certaine anxiété et que son visage semblait plus pâle qu'a l'accoutumé. Ses lèvres étaient gercées, comme si elle les avait mordus et des cernes violettes pochaient ses yeux.

\- Hé, ça va aller, rassura Leïla en écartant ses draps au bout de son lit. Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, confia Alyssa en laissant échapper un soupire d'exaspération.

\- C'est la dernière tâche, rappela la sorcière, après ce soir, ce sera terminé. Que je gagne ou pas. Pour de bon.

\- Je sais...

Quand elles descendirent, après une longue douche froide pour remettre leurs pensées droites dans leurs têtes, un grand vacarme s'élevait de la table autour de laquelle les élèves de Gryffondor prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

Vacarme en l'honneur de Harry Potter.

Quand Leïla s'assit à la table, avec une certaine raideur, elle croisa le regard de celui-ci qui essaya de lui faire un sourire, sans succès. Elle répondit avec un hochement de tête, elle avait un nœud dans la gorge.

Lorsque les hiboux postaux apparurent, l'un d'eux apporta à Leïla une carte de Sirius pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. C'était un simple morceau de parchemin plié en deux qui portait l'empreinte boueuse d'une patte de chien. Harry semblait avoir reçu la même. Elle remercia silencieusement son oncle pour cette preuve de bienveillance.

Après avoir ranger la carte dans une des poches arrière de son jean, Enzo et Angel arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent en face des deux filles.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda Enzo en essayant d'adopter un ton enjoué.

Mais quand il tendit le bras vers les toasts, Leïla remarqua que sa main tremblait comme une feuille.

\- On a connu mieux, se contenta de répondre Alyssa, mais ça ira mieux demain...

\- Tout va bien se passer, dit Angel en se servant du café. Les deux premières épreuves se sont bien déroulé, il n'y a pas de raison que cela change pour celle-ci.

Leïla hocha la tête avant de se forcer à avaler un croissant de plus.

\- On a seulement deux cours aujourd'hui, remarqua Alyssa en voulant changer de sujets. A cause des examens des élèves de Poudlard.

\- Oui et pas les meilleurs, marmonna Enzo. Potions et histoire de la magie.

Mais leurs élans de critiquer ces deux cours furent vite coupé par Paige qui s'avança vers eux.

\- Leïla, dit-elle en se penchant derrière son épaule. Après le déjeuner tu es attendu dans la pièce du fond, celle où tu t'es retrouvé après avoir été choisi par la Coupe.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Leïla qui préférait largement rester avec ses amis.

\- La famille a été autorisé à venir rendre visite au champion, répondit Paige avec un sourire.

Leïla eut le souffle coupé en comprenant la signification des mots de sa directrice.

\- La famille ? ricana-t-elle avant de brutalement reprendre un sérieux absolu. Vous voulez dire que mon père est là ?

Paige soupira puis lui répondit à nouveau :

\- Va dans pièce du fond Leïla, fais-moi confiance.

Puis elle les planta là, avant de reprendre la direction de la table des professeurs.

Mais Leïla était encore plus abasourdi qu'avant.

\- Vous croyez que mon père est là-dedans? demanda-t-elle à haute voix en pointant du doigt la porte du fond.

Mais ses trois amis semblaient eux aussi abasourdi est à cours de réponses.

Puis à la fin du petit déjeuner se fut Angel qui lui répondit :

\- Écoutes, Leïla, Paige t'a dit d'avoir confiance en elle, et d'y aller. Donc écoutes là, et puis au pire si c'est vraiment Valentin, tu n'auras qu'à faire chemin arrière.

Alyssa et Enzo hochèrent la tête en signe d'approuvassions.

\- Nous, on va être en retard chez Rogue, poursuivit Angel en regardant sa montre et en saisissant son sac. On se retrouvent à onze heures dans le hall ?

Leïla acquiesça et quelques instant plus tard ses trois amis quittèrent la Grande Salle pour se rendre dans les cachots.

Prenant tout son courage à deux mains, elle se leva, ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la salle du fond.

Puis elle entra enfin en ayant peur de qui elle pourrait trouver à l'intérieur.

Elle vit d'abord Cedric, avec ses parents, qui étaient juste derrière la porte. Puis après Viktor Krum, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce et parlait en bulgare avec sa mère. Une femme aux cheveux bruns, et son père dont il avait hérité les traits. De l'autre côté, Fleur bavardait avec sa mère qui tenait par la main sa petite sœur Gabrielle. Puis en dernier elle aperçut Harry qui était en compagnie d'une petite femme replète rousse, qui devait être la mère de Ron comprit Leïla. A côté d'elle se trouvait un jeune homme grand, roux qui avait les cheveux attachés en catogan et qui portait un crochet de serpent en guise de boucle d'oreille.

Puis soudainement, elle vit la personne qui lui rendait visite.

Mais ce n'était pas, heureusement Valentin, mais Sasha. La mère d'Alyssa.

Comme pour Harry, c'était une personne extérieure à la famille, mais qui comptait à ses yeux beaucoup plus, qui était venu lui rendre visite.

Sasha ressemblait beaucoup à sa fille bien qu'elle avait déjà plus de quarante ans. Elle avait de long cheveux châtain, qui contrairement à ceux de sa fille n'étaient pas striés de mèches blondes. Elle avait aussi des yeux bleus, mais clair, et des lèvres plus pulpeuse que celle d'Alyssa.

Leïla avait déjà vu des photos de Sasha quand elle avait vingt ans. Elle aurait eu tout le potentiel pour devenir mannequin, mais son amour pour la médecine l'avait emporté.

\- Leïla, s'écria la mère d'Alyssa en avançant et en écartant les bras. Quel plaisir de te voir.

Leïla sourit de toutes ses dents, rejoignit Sasha et lui fit un câlin.

\- Mon Dieu, s'exclama Sasha en la regardant de près. Presque un an que je ne t'ai pas vu, et tu me sembles avoir grandi et devenue être encore plus ravissante.

Leïla rougit de gêne mais la remercia.

\- Toi aussi, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on te voit maquillé, taquina Leïla.

\- Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, répondit Sasha avec un grand sourire, et avec l'hôpital je n'ai pas souvent le temps de me faire jolie.

Pour Leïla, Sasha était le type de mère et de femme exemplaire. Elle avait presque élevé sa fille toute seule (et plus tard elle prit Leïla sous son aile) en exerçant la profession d'infirmière et malgré tout elle semblait toujours d'excellente humeur.

\- Mais comment as-tu fait pour venir ? Au début j'ai cru que Valentin...

\- Oui, coupa Sasha, en fait c'est ta directrice qui m'a demandé si je voulais bien venir, alors évidemment je n'ai pas hésité. Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu toi et Alyssa.

\- Oui et excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir donné trop de nouvelle, dit Leïla ne se grattant la nuque.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, rassura la mère d'Alyssa, je sais que tu es bien occupé cette année. Et puis Alyssa m'en a donné.

\- Très bien alors.

Elle espérait que Sasha ne lui parle pas des papiers d'adoptions, et jusqu'à maintenant elle n'en n'avait pas fait allusion.

\- Et si tu me faisais visité ce château ? proposa tout d'un coup Sasha en s'apercevant que les familles se dispersaient. Il a l'air magnifique.

\- Bien-sûre, accepta Leïla, soulagé. Alyssa, Angel et Enzo sortent de cours vers onze heures, ils nous rejoindront dans le hall.

\- Génial ! se réjouit Sasha. Je suis impatiente de revoir ma fille.

\- Par contre je ne pourrais pas rester pour te voir accomplir la dernière tâche, informa Sasha en sortant de la salle.

\- Oh...

\- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment...s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Leïla tout de même un peu peiné. Et puis regardé une haie pendant des heures n'a rien de distrayant...

Leïla fit de son mieux pour guider la mère de sa meilleure amie dans le château et lui fit visiter le parc, puis le lac noir où s'était déroulé la seconde tâche, qu'elle raconta dans les moindres détails.

\- Mon Dieu, quelle horreur, se désola Sasha en ayant un frisson. Mes deux filles piégé sous l'eau.

\- Rien ne pouvait nous arriver, précisa Leïla touché par la déclaration de celle qui se considérait comme sa mère.

\- Tout de même, insista la sorcière la plus âgée.

Puis elle l'amena ensuite à la tour d'astronomie, où Sasha trouva la vue splendide.

\- D'ailleurs tu es au courant au sujet de la colocation qu'on veut faire l'année prochaine ? Alyssa, moi, Enzo et Angel ? demanda Leïla en s'adossant à la barrière.

Leïla faillit sortir une cigarette par réflexe avant de se souvenir que Sasha détestait qu'on fume devant elle.

\- Oui, je suis au courant, répondit-elle, Alyssa m'a envoyé une lettre en me disant de lui faire parvenir tous les documents indispensables pour l'appartement.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi ces derniers jours, confia Sasha avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la brune. Vas-y.

Mais Leïla ne comprit pas ses derniers mots et lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de fumer une cigarette, laissa échapper Sasha, donc vas-y.

\- Mais tu détestes ça, se défendit Leïla, tu nous disais toujours d'aller dehors...

\- Hé bien jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous somme dehors, et pour cette fois je serai un peu plus tolérante. Mais ne le dis pas à Alyssa.

\- Marché conclu, répondit Leïla en sortant une cigarette de son paquet et en la coinçant entre ses lèvres. Et sinon pour toi ça va ? Pas trop d'attaques de démons ?

\- Non pas du tout, raconta la sorcière en s'appuyant contre la barrière. Ça en devient même inquiétant en y pensant. Mais ils ré-attaqueront bientôt, je leurs fait confiance là-dessus.

Il eut un petit silence avant que Sasha ne reprenne la parole :

\- Je lui ferait parvenir tous les documents nécessaires dans les prochaines semaines. Je n'ai pas encore remis la main sur tout.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle faisait visité à Sasha la serre, elle se rendit compte qu'il allait bientôt être onze heures. Donc après avoir évité les morsures la Tentacula Vénéneuse, elles se rendirent dans le hall du château où elles retrouvèrent Alyssa, Angel et Enzo qui sortaient d'un cours d'histoire de la magie avec Binns.

\- Maman ! s'exclama Alyssa en apercevant sa mère en compagnie de Leïla.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Madame Blanka, présentèrent deux minutes plus tard Enzo et Angel en échangeant une poignée de main.

\- Enzo, Angel, contente de vous revoir, répondit Sasha. Alors tout se passe bien ?

\- Oui, approuva Angel, nous devrions avoir nos diplômes d'ici peu.

\- J'espère bien, dit Sasha en accordant un regard à sa fille. En tout cas je te félicite, Alyssa.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est la première fois au cours de ces dernières années qu'on ne me contacte pas pour tes bêtises.

Alyssa éclata de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps cette année, répondit-elle, mais promis je me rattraperais cet été.

\- Hors de question, répliqua sa mère, à moins que tu veuilles que ton appartement te passe sous le nez, jeune fille ?

\- Alors t'es vraiment d'accord ?! éclata Alyssa avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui.

Un instant plus tard Alyssa se jeta une fois de plus dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Oh merci, merci, merci. Je te jure que cet été je fais pas de bêtise.

Pendant que la mère et la fille se taquinaient, Enzo donna à Leïla une mini-lampe torche en métal.

\- Au cas où que tu en aurais besoin dans le labyrinthe, précisa Enzo avec un sourire d'encouragement. J'y ai pensé ce matin.

\- Merci, répondit la brune en mettant la torche dans son sac. Tu me fais penser que je dois aller récupérer quelque chose dans ma chambre.

Une heure plus tard les quatre amis et la mère d'Alyssa se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

\- C'est merveilleux ici, s'extasia encore une fois Sasha, cette nourriture est excellente.

\- Oui et le château et hyper beau, dit sa fille en se servant de la viande. On n'a pas cours cette aprèm, ça te dirai qu'on te fasse visiter ?

\- Merci, ma chérie, dit Sasha avec un sourire un peu triste, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas rester, je dois retourner à l'hôpital.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Alyssa qui pensait que sa mère resterait. Mais tu ne pouvais pas déléguer le boulot à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non, se désola Sasha, et crois-moi j'ai essayé. Mais il semble que je sois la dernière disponible pour m'occuper de l'aile ouest du San Francisco Memorial.

\- Toute seule, où sont les autre infirmiers, docteurs et aides-soignants ? s'étonna Angel.

\- Nous somme un groupe de six, répondit Sasha, les autres sont à un séminaire.

\- Enfin, tout ça pour dire que tu ne seras pas là pour voir Leïla gagner le Tournoi, marmonna Alyssa, déçu.

\- Du calme, raisonna Leïla, je ne l'ai pas encore gagné.

Peu après la fin du déjeuner les élèves de Poudlard retournèrent passer leurs examens dans les salles de classes étouffantes et les quatre amis durent dire aux revoir à Sasha au seuil du portail de Poudlard.

\- Enzo, Angel, contente de vous avoir revu, lança Sasha en serrant la main des garçons. Vous êtes les bienvenus cet été si vous voulez passer.

\- Merci, répondirent en chœur les deux garçons.

Sasha se dirigea ensuite vers Leïla et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Surtout fais attention à toi, recommanda-t-elle, et dès que le Tournoi est terminé, envoi-moi une lettre.

Elle la serra de nouveau contre elle, puis lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

\- Je compte sur toi, une fois que tu seras rentré à la maison, de me donner ta réponse pour les papiers d'adoption.

Leïla qui n'avait pas entendu parler des fameux papiers depuis sa réconciliation avec Alyssa, de nombreuses semaines auparavant, fut un peu étonné que Sasha aborde le sujet. Mais elle resserrera davantage la mère d'Alyssa dans son étreinte.

\- Promis.

Sasha la lâcha enfin avec un sourire puis s'avança vers sa fille.

\- Je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire de bêtise, dit-elle avec un semi ton strict avant de se radoucir. Et rentre vite à la maison.

Alyssa lui fit un sourire et plongea la seconde d'après dans un câlin.

\- On se voit vite, promit-elle.

Sasha recula puis après avoir fait un signe de la main à chacun, avoir souhaiter bonne chance à Leïla, puis avoir dit au deux qu'elle les aimait, elle franchi le seuil du portail que Rusard avait ouvert, et disparût dans l'horizon.

\- Rentrez maintenant, aboya Rusard en referment le portail en fer forgé.

\- On va à la tour d'astronomie ? proposa Enzo les mains dans les poches en commençant à avancer.

Les trois approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

\- Allez-y, déclara Leïla, je vais chercher un truc dans le dortoir. Je vous rejoins juste après.

\- Sois pas trop longue, dit Angel juste avant que Leïla disparaisse de sa vue.

Leïla monta quatre à quatre les marches du Grand Escalier et franchit le trou du portrait de la Grosse Dame. La salle commune de Gryffondor était peu fréquentée par cette heure. Elle monta dans son dortoir puis s'avança vers sa table de chevet.

Là, elle ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit son athamé. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'y avait pas touché. Après avoir frotter la poussière qui s'était accumulé sur la lame ondulante d'argent, elle le regarda le brandissant à la lumière.

Lors de la seconde tâche, elle n'avait pas pensé à l'emmener, il aurait pourtant été très utile. Il lui aurait fait gagner bien du temps lorsqu'elle avait détaché la corde faite d'algues de la cheville d'Alyssa.

Elle ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois. Cette fois elle le prendrait avec elle.

Ne pouvant pas le dissimuler sous sa chemise, elle enfila un t-shirt noir basique puis coinça l'athamé en le mettant entre son jean et sa peau, puis recouvrit la garde de son t-shirt.

Certes ce n'était pas vraiment sécuritaire, elle pouvait sentir la lame contre sa chair, mais cela dissimulerait l'arme qu'elle n'était pas censée avoir en sa possession.

Elle décida ensuite, avant de descendre de griffonner quelques phrases dans son journal.

Vingt-minutes plus tard elle apparut au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, où ses amis étaient appuyés contre la barrière.

\- T'en as mis du temps, ronchonna Enzo en consultant sa montre.

\- Désolé, j'ai mis plus de temps que je pensais.

\- Pas trop stressé pour ce soir ? demanda Angel.

\- Un peu, avoua Leïla, mais je ne peux plus reculer maintenant. Ce qui me fait tenir, c'est de me dire que d'ici ce soir tout ça sera derrière moi. Qui-que-ce-soit le vainqueur.

\- Espérons quand même que ce soit toi, dit Enzo en esquissant un sourire. Imagine un peu : Leïla Black, tueuse de démons, de scorpions, d'êtres des eaux et vainqueur du Tournoi des quatre Sorciers ! Ça en jette.

\- Hum, pas sûre que je puisse mettre ça sur son Curriculum Vitae, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Non, mais on gardera ça pour les soirées entre amis, répondit Enzo d'un ton suffisant.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à plaisanter et à rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi libre.

Mais la réalité les frappa bientôt à nouveau lorsque qu'ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle où était donné de dîner qui précédait la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi.

Ludo Verpey et Cornélius Fudge avaient pris place à la table des professeurs. Verpey semblait d'excellente humeur mais Cornélius Fudge, assis à côté de Madame Maxime, avait l'air grave et ne parlait à personne. Madame Maxime se concentrait sur son assiette et Leïla eut l'impression qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Paige était aussi installé à table, auprès de ses deux sœurs, présente pour la dernière épreuve du Tournoi. Ses sœurs avaient l'air plus fatigué qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il y eut plus de plats que d'habitude mais Leïla, qui commençait à se sentir de plus en plus nerveuse, ne mangea pas grand-chose.

\- Allez, encouragea Alyssa, c'est mauvais de ne pas manger avant de faire de l'exercice.

\- « De l'exercice » ? répéta Angel. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'ont pourraient appeler de « l'exercice ».

\- Tu vois le genre, soupira Alyssa avant de se concentrer sur sa meilleure amie. Allez, mange un peu.

Au final Leïla mangea cinq bouchées d'une entrée, du plat principal et du dessert. En revanche elle descendit plusieurs verres d'affilé de jus de citrouille.

Lorsque le ciel bleu qui s'étendait sous la voûte du plafond magique s'empourpra à l'arrivée du crépuscule, Dumbledore se leva et la Grande Salle plongea aussitôt dans le silence.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, dans cinq minutes, je vous demanderai de vous rendre au terrain de Quidditch pour assister à la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers. Les champions sont priés de suivre Mr Verpey qui les accompagnera sur place.

Quand Harry se leva ses camarades de Gryffondor l'applaudirent. La famille Weasley et Hermione lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et il sortit de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Cedric, Fleur et Krum.

Puis ce fut à Leïla de se lever avec la gorge serrée et la boule au ventre.

\- Bonne chance, murmura Alyssa en la serrant contre elle. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Leïla en lui rendant son câlin. A tout à l'heure.

Visiblement aujourd'hui elle recevait beaucoup d'étreinte, ce fut ensuite à Enzo de la serrer contre lui.

\- Fais de ton mieux, dit celui-ci en lui embrassant le haut de la tête.

\- Et surtout pas d'imprudence, rappela Angel avec un petit sourire tout en la soulevant du sol pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs avant de la reposer.

\- Vous en faîtes pas, rassura Leïla avec presque les larmes aux yeux. On se voit tout à l'heure. Je vous aime.

Après un dernier signe de la main échangé avec ses amis elle se précipita hors de la Grande Salle pour rattraper les champions qui était déjà dehors.

Ils pénétrèrent bientôt sur le terrain de Quidditch qui était à présent méconnaissable, une haie de six mètres de hauteur l'entourait entièrement avec, face à eux, une unique ouverture qui donnait accès au vaste labyrinthe, le chemin qui s'y enfonçait paraissait sombre et effrayant.

La lampe donnée par Enzo lui servirait bien, pensa Leïla en regardant la main dans laquelle elle tenait la torche.

Accompagnés de Hagrid, les professeurs Maugrey, McGonagall, Flitwick et Paige firent leur entrée dans le stade et s'approchèrent de Verpey et des champions. Ils arboraient de grandes étoiles rouges et lumineuses sur leurs chapeaux, sauf Hagrid qui les portait au dos de son gilet en peau de taupe et Paige qui ne portait tout simplement pas de chapeau.

\- Nous allons patrouiller autour du labyrinthe, dit le professeur McGonagall aux champions. Si vous vous trouvez en difficulté et que vous souhaitiez être secouru, envoyez des étincelles rouges en l'air et l'un d'entre nous viendra vous chercher. Compris ?

Les champions de Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

\- Pour toi, Leïla, précisa sa directrice, tu n'auras qu'à hurler mon nom et je viendrais, d'accord ?

Leïla acquiesça à son tour d'un signe de tête en espérant ne pas avoir à se retrouver à appeler Paige.

\- Alors, allez-y, dit Verpey d'un ton joyeux aux quatre patrouilleurs tandis que Paige retournait auprès des autres juges du Tournoi.

Tous les quatre partirent dans différentes directions pour prendre position autour du labyrinthe.

Verpey pointa ensuite sa baguette magique sur sa gorge et marmonna :

\- Sonorus.

Aussitôt, sa voix magiquement amplifiée résonna dans tout le stade.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers est sur le point de commencer ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler le classement actuel des concurrents ! A la première place ex aequo, avec quatre-vingt-cinq points chacun : Mr Cedric Diggory et Mr Harry Potter, de l'école Poudlard !

Affolés par les applaudissements et les cris de joie, des oiseaux s'envolèrent de la Forêt interdite et disparurent dans le ciel assombri.

\- A la seconde place avec quatre-vingt-trois points : Miss Leïla Black de la School Magic !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la foule. Les plus fort venait sans doute d'Alyssa, Angel et Enzo.

\- A la troisième place, avec quatre-vingts points : Mr Viktor Krum, de l'institut Durmstrang !

Nouveaux applaudissements.

\- Et à la quatrième place : Miss Fleur Delacour, de l'académie Beauxbâtons !

Leïla aperçut, au milieu des tribunes, Mrs Weasley, Bill, Ron et Hermione qui applaudissaient poliment Fleur Delacour.

\- Attention... A mon signal, Harry et Cedric ! reprit Verpey. Trois... deux... un...

Il lança un bref coup de sifflet et Harry et Cedric s'engouffrèrent dans le labyrinthe.

Leïla attendit deux petites minutes de plus en compagnie de Fleur et Krum, et quand Verpey souffla à nouveau dans son sifflet elle s'avança à son tour vers l'entrée du labyrinthe.

Juste avant d'y entrer, elle se retourna et essaya de distinguer les visages de ses amis dans la foule, sans succès. Consciente qu'elle perdait un temps précieux, elle échangea un dernier regard avec sa directrice puis s'engouffra complètement dans le labyrinthe.

Les haies qui les entouraient plongeaient le chemin dans l'obscurité. Était-ce dû à leur hauteur et à leur épaisseur ou bien avaient-elles été enchantées ? En tout cas, dès qu'ils eurent pénétré dans le labyrinthe, ils n'entendirent plus le bruit de la foule. Leïla eut presque l'impression d'avoir replongé sous l'eau.

La lampe torche d'Enzo fut bien utile. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour l'allumé et un faisceau apparut devant-elle. Elle espérait que Enzo avait pensé à vérifier les piles.

Elle savait, par Hermione, que les objets électroniques ne fonctionnaient pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Heureusement qu'il n'en n'était pas de même avec le fonctionnement des objets à piles.

Après avoir pris une inspiration elle commença à avancer, à chaque pas elle sentait la lame de son athamé contre sa chair.

Au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres, elle parvint à une bifurcation.

C'était le moment d'utiliser ses formules. Elle fouilla dans sa poche arrière et en ressortit deux bouts de parchemins froissé, les dépliants maladroitement elle commença à réciter ses rimes.

« Pour trouver la victoire,

Permets-moi que le chemin me reste ouvert,

Montre-moi la direction,

Répondant à ma question,

Avec ton pouvoir,

Guide-moi vers la victoire, »

Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle espérait peut-être qu'une carte du labyrinthe apparaisse de nulle part avec les bonnes indications pour trouver le trophée du Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers.

Mais ce ne fut pas ça qui se produisit. Au lieu qu'une carte apparaisse, de la poussière d'or apparut au sol flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. La poussière traçait un chemin et allait vers la droite.

Ça tombait bien, pensa Leïla, elle avait toujours préféré la droite à la gauche.

Mais avant de s'avancer elle récita l'autre formule, pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu.

« Que ma résistance soit franche,

Que mon corps soit fort,

Sois mon aide magie blanche,

Afin que la sécurité veille sur moi dehors,

Pour que les blessures ne fassent pas avalanche,

Que fonctionne ce sort, »

Elle espérait que les modifications qu'elle avait apporté à cette formule fonctionne. Mais elle ne ressentit rien de différent, après il était connu que l'effet des formules de protection n'est pas de ressenti. Lors de la première tâche, elle n'avait d'ailleurs rien ressenti. Il avait fallu que le scorpion la brûle pour s'assurer que le sort avait bien fonctionné.

Elle suivit alors la poussière d'or et pris à droite.

Elle entendit un coup de sifflet, et sut que Krum devait être rentrer dans labyrinthe. Deux minutes plus tard alors qu'elle marchait le long d'une longue haie, un dernier coup de sifflet retentit.

A présent tous les champions étaient rentrés dans le labyrinthe. Ce serait le plus rapide qui avait une chance de l'emporter. Sur cette pensée, elle accéléra sa marche.

Le labyrinthe devenait de plus en plus sombre à mesure que la couleur du ciel virait au bleu marine. Elle arriva à une nouvelle bifurcation.

La poussière indiqua cette fois à gauche. Elle suivit encore une fois la nuer d'or, mais cette fois dès qu'elle eut bifurqué elle tomba nez à nez avec des salamandres.

Elles ressemblaient à de gros lézard d'une couleur orange vives. Leurs tailles semblaient plutôt gigantesque.

Leïla aurait bien eu besoin du pouvoir d'Alyssa sur ce coup, mais son amie n'était pas là. Sa première option était d'essayer de passer devant-elle en toute discrétion et espérant que les lézards face de même. La seconde fut de retrousser chemin et de passer par l'autre chemin au risque de perdre du temps. Et enfin la dernière option qui s'offrait à elle était de battre ces salamandres et de passer ensuite.

Leïla choisit une alternative entre la première et la troisième option. Silencieusement elle dégaina son athamé puis avança prudemment parmi les salamandres en pointant le faisceau de sa torche aussi loin que possible de ces créatures pour ne pas les exciter davantage.

Ces créatures s'étendaient sur cinquante mètres. Le premier tiers du chemin se passa bien, Leïla continuait à marcher en mesurant bien ses pas et en regardant dans tous les sens. Mais soudainement, sans faire attention, elle pointa la lumière de sa lampe sur l'une d'elle qui était plus petite et qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

Celle-ci était recroquevillé le long d'une haie, mais c'était trop tard, elle poussa un rugissement plaintif et aussitôt les autres rugirent aussi.

Perdant toute prudence et discrétion, Leïla commença à courir droit devant-elle. Elle espérait qu'elle battrait ces lézards à la course à pied. Plusieurs fois elle faillit trébucher alors que les salamandres la poursuivaient. Mais arrivé à la fin du chemin, qui bifurquait de nouveau à droite, une haie d'honneur faites de salamandres plutôt coriace lui faisait barrage.

N'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir elle usa de son pouvoir pour en repousser trois contre les haies. Les deux restantes ? Elle sauta par-dessus, et se précipita vers le chemin de droite.

Aussitôt avait-elle débouché sur un nouveau chemin, désert celui-ci, que la haie derrière elle ferma le passage avec les salamandres.

S'accordant quelques secondes, elle se pencha les bras repliés sur ses côtes et reprit son souffle.

Puis elle rangea de nouveau son athamé et repris sa route.

Mais lorsqu'elle avança elle entendu plus loin du bruit et des noms de sortilèges qu'une voix masculine prononçait.

Elle avança alors plus vite et au bout de trois minutes elle trouva Cedric en grande difficulté face à aux Scroutts à pétard d'Hagrid. Leïla avait été heureuse de ne pas avoir eu la joie de faire connaissance avec eux lors des cours de Hagrid. Et elle aurait bien voulu continuer dans ce sens...

Ils étaient véritablement énormes. Long de trois mètres, ils ressemblaient à un scorpion géant, avec son long dard recourbé sur son dos et son épaisse carapace qui brillait sous le faisceau lumineux de la baguette magique de Cedric.

Il essayait sans succès de s'en débarrasser en envoyant des « stupéfix » qui ricochaient contre la carapace du monstre. De plus, un des Scroutts lui avait déjà brûlé le bras.

Il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Leïla. L'espace d'une seconde Leïla hésita à laisser Cedric faire face tout seul à ces bestioles. Mais elle n'arriverait pas à passer devant sans se faire attaquer et Cedric ne méritait pas d'être laissé là, tout seul face à ces créatures.

Leïla savait que son athamé ne lui servirait à rien, à cause de la dureté des carapaces des Scroutts à pétard. Alors elle renonça à sortir son poignard puis s'avança vers Cedric et amorça un geste en direction de la créature qui était au prise avec le Poufsouffle. Celui-ci valdingua de plusieurs mètres et atterri sur le dos.

Étonné Cedric se retourna et perçut enfin la présence de Leïla.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Leïla lui fit un signe de tête mais ne put lui répondre car les autres Scroutts à pétard fonçaient sur eux avec leurs dards menaçant déployés.

\- COURS ! cria Leïla en dépassant deux des Scroutts.

Il n'était pas utile de perdre du temps à les affronter si elle pouvait faire autrement. De plus elle seule semblait pouvoir voir la nuée de poussière dorée qui lui montrait le chemin vers la victoire.

Au coude à coude Leïla et Cedric couraient droit devant.

Arriver au bout du chemin, Leïla, tout en ignorant pourquoi, saisit la manche de Cedric et l'entraînant vers le chemin de droite, alors que celui-ci voulait aller vers la gauche. Elle savait que en faisant cela elle le conduisait d'une certaine façon à la victoire.

A peine avaient-ils changer de chemin qu'ils tombèrent sur Harry, un peu plus décoiffé qu'a l'habitude et qui avait ses lunettes de travers.

\- Les Scroutts à pétard de Hagrid ! dit Cedric d'une voix sifflante. Ils sont énormes ! On vient de leur échapper !

Il hocha la tête et disparut le long d'un autre chemin. Soucieux de mettre la plus grande distance entre lui et les Scroutts. Leïla, elle, accorda un regard à Harry qui à son tour hocha la tête, puis elle prit la décision de suivre Cedric qui se dirigeait vers la victoire.

Elle rattrapa Cedric en quelques pas.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda-t-il le souffle court.

\- La même chose que toi, répondit Leïla en braquant sa torche devant-elle. Gagner. De plus tu m'as l'ait d'avoir besoin de plus d'aide que Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, démentit le champion de Poudlard.

\- Ah bon ? rétorqua Leïla. La prochaine fois rappelle moi de te laisser aux prises avec un monstre.

Cedric se tût et ne répondit pas.

\- Tu te diriges vers le trophée, dit finalement Leïla, voilà pourquoi je suis là.

\- Parce-que tu connais l'emplacement ?

-On peut dire ça, marmonna-t-elle. Mais dis-toi que tout à l'heure en t'empêchant de prendre à gauche, je t'ai fait gagner du temps.

Elle pensa qu'a un moment le chemin se scinderait encore en deux, où peut-être en trois si elle avait de la chance, et que Cedric prendrait une direction différente. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils changeaient de chemin, ils prenaient le même. Elle comprit son manège après la troisième fois.

\- Tu me suis parce que tu penses que je peux te mener à la victoire, ricana Leïla.

\- C'est toi qui as dit que tu savais où se trouvait l'emplacement du trophée, dit-il en braquant la lumière de sa baguette sur elle.

\- Peut-être que je t'ai menti, lança Leïla.

\- Je ne te connais pas beaucoup, répondit le Poufsouffle, mais je sais que mentir n'ai pas dans tes habitudes.

Leïla ne répondit pas, mais n'aimait pas le jeu auquel il jouait.

\- Et puis si nous sommes deux, nous arriverons à défaire plus vite les pièges que les autres, poursuivit-il en reprenant sa marche.

Il marquait un point.

\- D'accord, soupira enfin Leïla en le rattrapant. Mais ne sois pas surpris si je te laisse sur-place.

Mais la coopération des deux fut une bonne idée, sur un des passages ils rencontrèrent un épouvantard. Une créature se métamorphosant selon la plus grande peur de chacun.

Quand il apparut devant Cedric il se transforma en un immense cavalier sans tête. Il ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup au cavalier que Zachary avait fait surgir l'an dernier.

D'abord Leïla crut que Cedric était pétrifié de peur mais après quelques secondes il leva sa baguette et lança un « riddikulus ». Aussitôt l'emplacement où aurait dû être sa tête se combla d'un souaffle de Quidditch, où on avait peint un visage de clown.

Ce fut alors au tour de Leïla d'affronter l'épouvantard. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait affaire à une peur qu'elle avait déjà affrontée lors de la première tâche, mais aucune de celles-là se manifesta.

L'épouvantard de Cedric se transforma en Sasha, qui était à genoux sur le sol et pleurait en tenant les papiers d'adoption dans les mains. Papiers vierges, sans signatures et dates.

\- Cedric, dit Leïla en ne quittant pas du regard Sasha. Je ne peux rien faire, fais-le disparaître.

Elle tourna la tête et cru que Cedric allait la laisser là, mais finalement il pointa l'épouvantard de sa baguette, et répéta le sortilège qui le fis disparaître.

\- Merci, marmonna Leïla en reprenant son souffle et en le rejoignant.

\- Pas de quoi...

Plus tard ce fut Leïla qui cette fois fut utile à Cedric. Une vélane s'était avancé vers eux et avait tenté de charmer Cedric.

\- Hey ! interpella Leïla. Va donc voire ailleurs si j'y suis !

La belle femme blonde à l'apparence humanoïde se retourna vers Leïla, puis son visage changea. Il s'était allongés et ressemblait à présent à une tête d'oiseau au bec cruel, tandis que des ailes couvertes d'écailles jaillissaient de ses épaules.

Leïla profita de cette transformation pour diriger le faisceau de sa lampe dans les yeux de la vélane. Aveuglé celle-ci recula. Profitant de cette occasion, Leïla utilisa la télékinésie pour l'envoyer s'effondrer plus loin.

Leïla obligea Cedric à reprendre ses esprits, tourmentés par la beauté de la vélane. Puis ensemble passèrent devant celle-ci, sonné par sa chute.

Mais un nouveau problème bien plus grave leurs fit bientôt face. Il avait débouché sur un nouveau chemin bordé de haie aussi hautes que les précédentes quand ils virent Krum arriver vers eux.

Leïla pensa que Krum allait seulement passer devant eux mais il s'arrêta face au deux champions.

\- Il y a un problème ? tenta Leïla voyant qu'il n'esquissait aucune parole.

Krum la regarda puis pointa sa baguette sur elle, puis avant qu'elle est pu faire quelque chose, il s'écria :

\- Stupéfix !

Prise au dépourvu Leïla reçut le sortilège en pleine poitrine et voltigea au moins trois mètres en arrière, à moitié sonné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria Cedric. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es fou ?

\- Endolorrris !

Cedric s'effondra alors à terre sans avoir eu le temps de lancer un sort, et commença à se tortiller de douleur. Ses cris retentissaient dans le labyrinthe

Leïla consciente de ce qui se passait, se releva à toute vitesse et se précipita vers Krum. Elle le frappa au menton avec son genou et celui-ci tomba à terre.

Avant qu'il n'est le temps de se relever Leïla sortit son athamé et lui mit la lame sous la gorge.

\- Tu bouges, tu es mort, menaça-t-elle.

Bien-sûre elle n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer mais la menace pouvait toujours être utile. Krum cessa de se débattre mais ne semblait manifester aucunes émotions. Quand Leïla scinda son esprit avec son pouvoir d'empathie, elle ne ressentit rien.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna-t-elle en ne desserrant pas sa poigne sur son poignard. Tu es ensorcelé.

C'est alors que Harry surgit d'une des haies et se retrouva bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Il n'avait jamais dû avoir l'occasion de voir Leïla menacer d'un poignard quelqu'un.

\- Il est ensorcelé, informa Leïla, il a attaqué Cedric.

\- Je sais, dit Harry en se dirigeants vers Cedric toujours à terre. Je l'ai entendu. Il a du aussi attaquer Fleur, je l'ai entendu crier.

\- Quelqu'un veut éliminer les champions, réalisa Leïla en entendant les paroles de Harry.

Soudainement elle relâcha l'emprise de son athamé sur la gorge de Krum puis avant qu'il puisse faire un geste elle l'assomma en lui portant une droite sur la tempe.

Leïla se releva vérifia que Krum était bien inconscient puis se dirigea vers Cedric qui avait cessé de se tordre de douleur et restait étendu sur le dos, la respiration haletante, les mains sur le visage.

\- Ça va ? demanda Harry en saisissant Cedric par le bras.

\- Oui, répondit Cedric, le souffle court. Oui... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Il a attaqué Leïla... je l'ai pris pour un fou, et il a pointé sa baguette sur moi...

Cedric se releva, encore tremblant. Tous trois regardèrent Krum.

\- C'est incroyable... Je croyais qu'il était loyal, dit Cedric.

\- Il a été ensorcelé, précisa Leïla, il ne ressentait rien quand je l'ai menacé de le tuer. Pas même de la peur.

\- Est-ce que vous avez entendu Fleur hurler, tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry en les regardant.

\- Non, répondit Cedric. Tu crois que Krum lui a fait la même chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry avec lenteur, mais c'est possible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le laisse ici ?

\- Non, je crois qu'on devrait envoyer des étincelles rouges. Quelqu'un viendra le chercher... Sinon, il risque de se faire dévorer par un Scroutt.

\- Il ne mérite pas mieux, marmonna Cedric mais il leva malgré tout sa baguette et projeta dans les airs une gerbe d'étincelles rouges qui restèrent suspendues en l'air pour indiquer l'endroit où se trouvait Krum.

\- Il a été ensorcelé, répéta Leïla, ce n'est pas sa faute. La question est qui à fait ça ?

Mais aucun des deux champions de Poudlard ne put lui répondre.

Harry, Cedric et Leïla restèrent un instant côte à côte dans l'obscurité, jetant des regards autour d'eux.

\- On ferait peut-être bien d'y aller, dit enfin Cedric.

\- Quoi ? dit Harry. Ah oui... tu as raison...

Ce fut un moment étrange. Cedric Leïla et lui s'étaient momentanément unis contre Krum. A présent, il leur revenait à l'esprit qu'ils étaient adversaires. Ils reprirent donc leur chemin en silence, puis Harry tourna à gauche et Cedric et Leïla à droite.

Leïla avait décidé de continuer à suivre Cedric. Même si la nuée de poussière d'or qui lui indiquait de prendre le chemin pris par Harry. A présent elle avançait dans l'inconnu. Leur coopération était toujours d'actualité.

\- D'après toi quelqu'un veut vraiment éliminer les champions ? demanda Cedric après un moment.

\- Sans doute, répondit Leïla, c'était un sort dangereux. Et je pense qu'il ne l'aurait jamais lancé s'il avait été dans son état normale.

\- Tu l'aurais vraiment tué ?

Cedric avait essayé de prendre un ton indifférent mais Leïla voyait bien son hésitation.

\- Bien-sûre que non, dit-elle après un moment. Je bluffais, je pensais lui faire peur.

\- A présent il n'y a plus que toi, moi et Harry dans la course, marmonna-t-il inutilement.

Ils affrontèrent encore plusieurs créatures et sortilèges. Si bien qu'une fois sorti du dernier en liste, il était tous les deux hors d'haleine et leurs vêtements étaient déchiré. Et plusieurs blessures commençaient à apparaître. Bien que Leïla fut heureuse de n'avoir que quelques égratignures.

Mais leur coopération prit fin lorsque sur un des chemins ils virent une intense lumière bleu briller au loin.

Pendant une fraction de seconde ils échangèrent un regard, avant de toutes leurs forces courir vers le trophée. L'instinct de Leïla lui disait de ralentir Cedric grâce à son pouvoir, mais après ce qui c'était passé ce soir, avec Krum, elle n'eut pas le courage.

Mais soudainement une voix se mit à crier.

\- Cedric ! Leïla ! Attention à gauche !

Cedric et Leïla tournèrent la tête juste à temps pour se jeter en avant et passer de justesse devant la chose en évitant la collision mais, dans sa précipitation, Cedric et Leïla trébuchèrent. La baguette magique de Cedric lui échappa des mains tandis qu'une araignée géante surgissait sur le chemin et fonçait sur lui et Leïla.

\- Stupéfix ! cria Harry.

Leïla, elle aussi était mal retomber. La lampe de poche lui avait glisser des mains et à présent elle se tenait le genou gauche. Elle sentit quelque chose de moites et liquide à travers son jean, et bientôt une grosse tache marronne apparut.

Le sortilège d'Harry atteignit le corps noir, velu, gigantesque de l'araignée mais n'eut pas plus d'effet que s'il lui avait jeté un caillou. La créature sursauta, fit volte-face, et se désintéressa de Cedric et Leïla pour foncer sur Harry.

-Stupéfix ! Impedimenta ! Stupéfix !

Mais c'était inutile. L'araignée était si grande, ou dotée de tels pouvoirs magiques, que les sortilèges ne faisaient que l'énerver davantage. Harry eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir ses huit yeux noirs étincelants et ses pinces tranchantes comme des rasoirs avant qu'elle soit sur lui.

Il avait été soulevé en l'air par les deux pattes avant de l'araignée et il se débattait comme un fou en essayant de lui donner des coups de pied. Sa jambe heurta alors une des pinces.

Cedric, s'étant relevé après avoir retrouvé sa baguette magique, cria à son tour : « Stupéfix ! » mais, cette fois encore, le sortilège resta sans effets. Harry leva sa baguette magique au moment où l'araignée ouvrait à nouveau ses pinces et cria :

\- Expelliarmus !

Cette fois, le sortilège de Désarmement se révéla efficace et l'araignée le lâcha, mais Harry fit une chute de près de quatre mètres et tomba sur sa jambe. Il pointa alors sa baguette magique sur le ventre de la créature, et hurla : « Stupéfix ! » au moment précis où Cedric lançait le même cri.

Les deux sortilèges combinés eurent enfin l'effet escompté : l'araignée s'effondra sur le côté, écrasant une haie proche, dans un enchevêtrement de pattes velues qui s'étendirent en travers du chemin.

\- Harry ! s'écria Cedric. Ça va ? Elle n'est pas tombée sur toi ?

\- Non, répondit Harry, la respiration haletante.

Il regarda sa jambe. Elle saignait abondamment et il vit sur l'étoffe de sa robe une sorte de sécrétion épaisse et gluante qui provenait des pinces de l'araignée. Il essaya de se relever mais sa jambe tremblait et refusait de supporter son poids. Il s'appuya contre la haie, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, et se tourna vers Cedric.

Leïla, elle, furieuse contre elle-même de ne pas avoir été utile lors de ce combat, s'approcha de l'acromentule en boitillant à cause de son genou sanguinolent et douloureux. Puis elle se laissa tomber auprès de la créature.

\- Elle est toujours vivante, observa-t-elle avec une voix douloureuse.

Elle dégaina de nouveau son athamé et l'abatis d'un geste fluide et ferme à la fois sur la tête de l'araignée qui, pourtant inconsciente, poussa un cri plaintif quand Leïla lui ôta la vie

Leïla se leva, en s'adossant de tout son poids sur la haie, tourna la tête et aperçut l'objet tant convoité par les champions.

Cedric n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres du trophée qui scintillait derrière lui.

\- Prends-le, dit Harry et Leïla d'une même voix le souffle court. Vas-y, prends-le, tu es tout près.

Mais Cedric ne bougea pas. Il resta immobile à regarder Harry et Leïla qui se cramponnaient à la haie pour ne pas tomber. Puis il tourna la tête et contempla le trophée.

A la lueur des reflets d'or qui brillaient sur le Trophée des Quatre Sorciers, Leïla et Harry voyaient l'expression de désir sur son visage, à nouveau, Cedric tourna les yeux vers eux.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Prenez-le, vous, dit-il. C'est vous qui devez gagner. Vous m'avez sauvé la peau beaucoup de fois dans ce labyrinthe.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, répondit Harry.

\- Il a raison, grogna Leïla sous la douleur. Tu te rappelles ? On a fait une coopération. Tu m'as sauvé la peau autant que je te l'ai sauvé.

Sa jambe lui faisait mal, sa formule ne faisait plus effet. Leïla ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait avec cette douleur.

\- Écoutes, Cedric, dit précipitamment Leïla, ma formule de protection ne fait plus effet, je vais pas tarder à m'évanouir.

\- Celui qui atteint le trophée avant les autres, remporte la victoire, rajouta Harry avec douleur. C'est toi. Je te garantis que Leïla et moi sommes incapable de gagner une course dans l'état où sont nos jambes.

Cedric fit quelques pas vers l'araignée, s'éloignant du trophée.

\- Non, dit-il en hochant la tête.

\- Cesse de faire le chevalier noble et généreux, répliqua Harry d'un ton irrité. Prends ce trophée, qu'on puisse enfin sortir d'ici.

Cedric regarda Harry et Leïla qui se tenaient toujours à la haie pour ne pas tomber.

\- C'est toi qui m'as prévenu, pour les scorpions, dit-il. J'aurais été éliminé dès la première tâche si tu ne m'avais rien dit.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai été aidé, répondit sèchement Harry en essayant d'éponger avec un pan de sa robe le sang qui coulait de sa jambe. Et toi, tu m'as aidé pour l'œuf, on est quittes.

\- Pour l'œuf, moi aussi, on m'a aidé, dit Cedric.

\- On est quittes quand même, assura Harry.

Avec précaution, il regarda si sa jambe pouvait le porter, mais elle se mit à trembler violemment sous son poids. Il s'était fait une entorse à la cheville en tombant des pattes de l'araignée.

\- Tu aurais mérité plus de points pour la deuxième tâche, reprit Cedric avec obstination. Tu es resté sur place pour libérer tous les prisonniers. J'aurais dû faire la même chose.

\- J'ai été le seul à être suffisamment idiot pour prendre cette chanson au sérieux ! s'exclama Harry d'un ton amer. Vas-y, ce trophée est à toi !

\- Non, répondit Cedric.

Il enjamba les pattes de l'araignée pour rejoindre Harry et Leïla qui le regardèrent s'avancer vers eux avec des yeux ronds. Cedric parlait sérieusement.

\- Alors c'est à Leïla de le prendre. Vu qu'elle à tout fait à la loyal dit Cedric.

\- Pas vraiment, maugréa Leïla essayant de faire pression sur la blessure. Tant qu'on en est aux révélations... J'ai découvert de la même manière qu'Harry les scorpions. Et pour la seconde tâche, on peut dire que c'est ma directrice qui m'a donné le moyen de rester sous l'eau pendant une heure.

Il eut un silence de quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne reprennes la parole.

\- Mais j'ai peut-être une idée pour la bande de tricheurs que nous sommes.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec incompréhension.

\- On peut prendre le trophée tous les trois ensembles, poursuivit-elle.

\- Quoi ? dirent en chœurs les deux étudiants de Poudlard.

\- Ont prends le trophée tous les trois en même temps. On sera ex-æquo.

Cedric et Harry la regardèrent comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

\- Tu... Tu crois ? demanda Cedric.

\- Oui, dit Leïla. On s'est aidés les uns les autres, non ? Et on est arrivés ensemble jusqu'ici. Alors, on n'a qu'à prendre le trophée ensemble. Après tout le Tournoi avait bien pour but la coopération magique, non ?

Pendant un instant, Cedric et Harry ne semblèrent ne pas en croire leurs oreilles. Puis un sourire se dessinèrent sur leurs visages.

\- Tu as raison, fini par lâcher Cedric. Viens.

Il prit Leïla par le bras et l'aida à avancer en boitillant vers le piédestal sur lequel était posé le trophée. Il stabilisa Leïla pour qu'elle ne tombe pas et alla chercher Harry qu'il positionna à côté d'elle. Puis il retourna de l'autre côté.

Les deux garçons de part en part, elle prit la main de chacun. Tandis qu'ils tendaient l'autre vers les anses de la coupe qui scintillait sous leurs yeux.

\- A trois, d'accord ? dit Harry. Un... deux... trois...

D'un même geste, ils saisirent chacun une anse du trophée.

A cet instant, Leïla ressentit une secousse quelque part au niveau du nombril. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol et elle n'arrivait plus à lâcher les mains des garçons qui l'entraînèrent comme une tornade dans un tourbillon de couleurs, Cedric et Harry toujours à côté d'elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Bon voilà le chapitre de la dernière tâche, vous imaginez bien ce qui attend Cedric, Leïla et Harry...
> 
> Je vais vous avouer dès maintenant que le prochain chapitre il est beaucoup plus court (5 pages OpenOffice en Times New Roman taille 12 contre une moyenne au moins de 10 pages pour les autres chapitres) et je n'en suis pas vraiment très fière. Je pense que celui-là a été celui où j'ai le plus de mal. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de le réécrire, de changer des choses par-ci-par-là, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à retranscrire ce que je voulais vraiment, d'ici la semaine prochaine j'essaierai d'y jeter un nouveau coup d'œil, qui sait cela fait plusieurs mois que je l'ai écrit je lui trouverais peut-être un nouveau souffle de vie.
> 
> Arrivant presque au bout de cette fanfiction (attention, il reste tout de même 6 chapitres après celui de la semaine prochaine) je peux vous annoncer que le tome 2 est déjà commencé, j'admets que j'ai eu du mal pour les deux premiers chapitres mais qu'ensuite tout s’est sont très vite enchaîner, je ne peux que rêver que ça continu.
> 
> Enfin voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M. Burge,
> 
> Isia,


	21. Voldemort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Alors je dois commencer par dire désolé, peut-être, non ? J'avais prévenu que ce chapitre serait plus court que le précédent, comme je l'avais dit aussi la semaine dernière, j'ai essayé d'y jeter un coup d’œil et j'ai apporté quelques modifications.
> 
> Alors d'après vous, Leïla ? Définitivement morte ou pas ?  
> Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le savoir !
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M. Burge,
> 
> Isia,

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 19 : Voldemort

Leïla sentit ses pieds atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Son genou, toujours aussi douloureux et sanguinolent, pendant un instant menaça de la lâcher mais celui-ci tint bon. Leïla put prendre appuis sur son autre jambe pour ne pas tomber. Au contraire du Survivant qui, dès qu'il avait atterri, s'était écroulé par terre en lâchant le Trophée des Quatre Sorciers.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry en redressant la tête.

L'expression de Cedric montrait qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Il aida Harry à se relever et regardèrent autour d'eux.

\- Une chose est sûre c'est que l'on est plus à Poudlard, dit Leïla.

En effet ils n'étaient plus du tout dans le parc de Poudlard. De toute évidence, ils avaient parcouru des kilomètres – peut-être même des centaines de kilomètres, car les montagnes qui entouraient le château avaient disparu. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un cimetière obscur, envahi par la végétation. A leur droite, derrière un grand if, se dessinaient les contours d'une petite église. A leur gauche s'élevait une colline et Leïla, Cedric et Harry distinguèrent la silhouette d'une belle maison ancienne qui se dressait à son sommet.

Pour la comparaison, le cimetière que Leïla et Liam avaient récemment visité, celui où reposait sa mère, était très luxueux et élégant. Leïla n'aurait jamais voulu finir enterrer dans un cimetière comme dans celui où ils se trouvaient tous actuellement.

Cedric regarda le Trophée des Quatre Sorciers, puis leva les yeux vers Harry et Leïla.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un, vous avez dit que le trophée était un Portoloin ? demanda-t-il.

Leïla savait que ce terme s'associait à un moyen de se téléporter en touchant un objet.

\- Non, répondit Harry, et toi Leïla ?

\- Non plus, dit-elle en examinant à son tour le Trophée. Sinon je n'aurai pas insisté pour que vous le preniez.

Harry, lui, contemplait le cimetière dans lequel régnait un silence total, légèrement inquiétant.

\- Est-ce que ça fait partie de la tâche ? interrogea-t-il au près des autres en quête de réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Cedric l'air pas très rassuré. Tu crois qu'il faut sortir les baguettes ?

\- Oui, dit Harry.

Ils tirèrent chacun leur baguette magique de leur poche. Harry ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil de tous côtés.

\- Ça ne fait pas partie de la tâche, répondit Leïla d'un ton inquiet en s'approchant de différentes tombes.

Mais la voix de Harry la ramena à la réalité.

\- Quelqu'un vient.

Scrutant l'obscurité, ils distinguèrent la silhouette d'un homme qui s'approchait d'eux en marchant parmi les tombes d'un pas assuré. Leïla n'arrivait pas à apercevoir son visage mais, à en juger par sa démarche et la manière dont il tenait les bras, il portait visiblement quelque chose devant lui. De petite taille, il était vêtu d'une cape avec un capuchon rabattu sur la tête pour cacher son visage. Lorsqu'il se fut approché davantage, Leïla eut l'impression que c'était un bébé qu'il portait dans les bras... Ou peut-être s'agissait-il d'une simple robe de sorcier roulée en boule ?

Harry abaissa légèrement sa baguette et jeta un regard en biais à Cedric et Leïla qui paraissaient aussi perplexe l'un que l'autre. Tous trois se tournèrent à nouveau vers la silhouette qui continuait d'avancer.

L'homme s'arrêta à côté d'une haute pierre tombale en marbre qui n'était qu'à deux mètres d'eux. Pendant un instant, Harry, Cedric et Leïla restèrent immobiles face à la silhouette encapuchonnée qui les regardait.

Puis, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur. Harry laissa tomber sa baguette en criant. Il couvrit son visage de ses mains, ses genoux fléchirent et il se retrouva à terre, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit.

Leïla s'approcha immédiatement de lui. Oubliant sa blessure elle essaya sans succès de relever Harry. Celui-ci semblait clouer au sol.

Très loin au-dessus d'eux, ils entendirent une voix aiguë et glaciale.

\- Tue les autres, dit la voix.

Il y eut comme un souffle de vent et une deuxième voix perçante lança dans la nuit ces mots terribles :

\- Avada Kedavra !

Leïla complètement prise au dépourvu, et toujours auprès d'Harry, releva la tête et eu juste le temps de distinguer une lueur verte et entendit un bruit de chute à côté d'elle. Quand elle osa enfin tourner la tête vers le soudain bruit de la chute, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, elle aperçut Cedric, allongé par terre. Pendant un instant, elle crut que le sorcier se relèverait. La chute n'avait pas été brutale. Mais non Cedric resta là, étendu sur le sol à quelques centimètres d'elle, les bras en croix.

Mort.

Leïla n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cedric, le type qui l'avait aidé pendant cette dernière tâche. Le jeune Poufsouffle de dix-sept ans, qui avait une certaine popularité chez la gente féminine, venait d'être assassiné par cet homme.

Se souvenant brutalement que l'assassin de Cedric avait reçu l'ordre de la tuer aussi, elle se releva à la vitesse de l'Éclair. Elle vit le sorcier encapuchonnée lever sa baguette dans sa direction.

N'ayant qu'une fraction de seconde pour agir, elle déploya son bras pour lui arracher cette arme. Cette baguette, qu'il tenait.

Le bâton s'échappa de sa main pour ricocher sur une des tombes derrière et atterrir dans l'herbe sèche.

\- VA TE CACHER HARRY ! cria Leïla à l'intention du jeune sorcier toujours au sol.

\- Mais...

\- C'EST TOI QU'ILS VEULENT !

Mais le Survivant avait déjà du mal à se tenir debout. Il était dans l'incapacité d'aller courir se cacher. Sans compter qu'il ne voudrait jamais laisser Leïla toute seule.

\- Tue la, siffla encore une fois cette voix froide.

Le sorcier inconnu déposa précautionneusement alors le paquet qu'il tenait dans les bras. Leïla ne sachant pas qu'elle serait la prochaine attaque se tint à coté de Harry. Prête à l'écarter du combat et du danger.

L'homme sortit un poignard d'un des pans de sa robe. Il ressemblait énormément à celui de Leïla, mais la lame était plus fine et moins grande.

Il lança alors le poignard dans sa direction. Comme s'il était en train de jouer au fléchette et que Leïla en était la cible.

Le poignard pris de plus en plus de vitesse dans sa course et quand Leïla leva à nouveau le bras pour intercepter son cheminement, le poignard se divisa en deux.

Deux poignard parfaitement identiques. L'un continuait sa course vers elle. Tandis que le second déviait rapidement en direction de Harry.

Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas sa baguette. Il était dépourvu d'arme et ne pouvait pas se défendre comme il l'aurait voulu. Autrement dit, il était foutu si Leïla ne faisait rien.

Elle n'eut qu'un instant pour décider. Elle ne pouvait qu'en arrêter un seul. Et Harry devait survivre quoi qu'il arrive. Elle l'avait promis à Sirius.

Alors sans réfléchir elle leva deux doigts. Non pas vers le poignard qu'il lui été destiné, mais vers celui d'Harry. Le poignard arrêta immédiatement sa course allant se cogner contre une des nombreuses stèles.

C'est tout à coup qu'elle le sentit.

Ce sentiment. Cette douleur.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareil douleur, malgré tous les combats qu'elle avait menés durant sa vie.

Son souffle se coupa, et elle sentit la lame du poignard entrer en elle. C'était si un fer, chauffé à rouge, essayait de la brûler de l'intérieur et déchirait sa chaire.

Quand elle se sentit tomber en arrière, comme si quelqu'un venait de l'arracher à son piédestal, elle croisa un instant le regard de Harry, qui ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle n'avait jamais fait attention au vert de ses yeux, un vert qui lui rappelait la couleur d'une émeraude précieuse.

Puis finalement, elle tomba dans un bruit sourd à côté de Cedric, le poignard plongé à l'intérieur de sa poitrine

\- Leï...Leïla...bredouilla Harry, impuissant.

Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé à l'instant. Comme sa mère, Lily Potter, treize ans auparavant, Leïla s'était sacrifié pour lui. Elle avait laissé passer sa chance de pouvoir s'en sortir pour le sauver. Elle avait choisi de détourner ce poignard au lieu de l'autre. Elle l'avait choisi lui au lieu de se sauver elle-même, elle avait fait le choix de mourir.

Il voyait toujours le visage de Leïla sur le côté. La vie ne l'avait pas encore quitté. Sa respiration se faisait haletante. Ses yeux toujours ouverts, et du sang se déversant de sa blessure.

Il s'approcha d'elle en bredouillant le nom de la jeune fille, en oubliant l'homme qui venait de tenter de l'assassiner. Il voulut retirer cette lame du corps de la jeune fille, mais le regard de Leïla l'en dissuada.

\- Lai...sse, réussit à prononcer Leïla avec des soubresauts. Vas...t'en.

Mais le sorcier ne voulut pas répondre à ses demandes.

\- C'est...trop...tard, poursuivit la jeune fille en crachant du sang. Mais toi...tu dois...survivre.

Presque entre chaque mot qu'elle arrivait à prononcer, elle avait un soubresaut. Un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres.

Harry regarda son visage. Ses yeux gris étaient encore ouverts et la lumière qui les habitaient disparaissait lentement.

Puis, avant que son esprit ait eu le temps d'accepter ce qu'il voyait, avant que tout sentiment autre que l'incrédulité ait pu naître en lui, une main le saisit et l'obligea à se relever.

Le petit homme encapuchonné avait sa baguette magique allumée. Il traîna Harry vers la pierre tombale. Avant de se retrouver plaqué contre la surface de marbre, Harry eut tout juste le temps de voir un nom trembloter dans le faisceau lumineux de la baguette magique :

TOM JEDUSOR

L'homme à la cape, l'assassin de Cedric et Leïla, fit apparaître des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour de Harry en l'attachant des pieds à la tête à la pierre tombale. Il se débattit et l'homme le frappa d'une main, une main à laquelle il manquait un doigt.

\- Vous ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'homme que reconnu Harry était Queudver. Leïla, malgré sa douleur, compris que c'était le sorcier qui un jour avait été le meilleur ami de son oncle, avant de trahir la confiance de tout le monde.

L'homme qui avait un jour été le meilleur ami de son oncle venait d'assassiner sa nièce sans aucuns remords.

Lui, qui avait fini d'attacher Harry, ne répondit pas. Il était occupé à vérifier la solidité des liens, ses doigts saisis de tremblements incontrôlables tripotant maladroitement les nœuds.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que Harry ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement, Queudver tira de sa cape un morceau d'étoffe noire qu'il lui fourra dans la bouche en guise de bâillon.

Puis, sans un mot, il s'éloigna pour se diriger vers Leïla.

La jeune sorcière savait précisément ce qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait lui ôter le peu de vie qu'il lui restait. Mais la voix froide refit son apparition.

\- Laisse. Elle va finir par mourir, tu perds du temps.

\- Oui, Maître, répondit la voix craintive de Queudver.

Une fois de plus il s'éloigna dans l'ombre.

Leïla bien que sérieusement blessé et voyant son souffle de vie s'écouler devant-elle, ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tomber dans l'inconscience. Quelque chose en elle l'en empêchait, puis soudainement elle se rappela. Rassemblant ses dernières forces elle s'efforça de parler.

\- Pai...ge, Paige.

Elle se souvenait de ce que sa directrice lui avait dit. Si elle avait besoin d'aide, elle n'aurait qu'a prononcer son prénom. Pendant un instant un mince filet d'espoir s'immisça en elle et s'attacha à ce qui lui restait de vie.

Mais personne ne répondit à son appel, personne ne vînt à leurs rescousses, ils demeuraient tous tout seul dans ce cimetière.

Elle savait que sa directrice, Paige Matthews, une des sœurs Halliwell, ne laisserais jamais son appel sans réponse. Le cimetière dans lequel elle se trouvait devait être entourée d'un champ de protection qui empêcher de faire appel à du secours.

Le corps de Cedric était étendu juste à côté d'elle. Elle sentait sa main, presque froide, toucher la sienne.

Un peu plus loin, le Trophée des Quatre Sorciers scintillait à la lueur des étoiles.

La baguette magique de Harry était par terre, à ses pieds.

La robe de sorcier roulée en boule qu'ils avaient tout d'abord prise pour un bébé se trouvait près de la tombe. A l'intérieur, quelque chose semblait s'agiter.

Leïla voulait que la douleur s'arrête, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de ne plus avoir mal... Mais le destin semblait cruel envers elle, car elle ne tomba toujours pas dans l'inconscience.

Il y eut soudain un bruit, Harry baissa les yeux et vit un gigantesque serpent qui ondulait dans l'herbe, autour de la pierre tombale à laquelle il était attaché.

Queudver s'approcha à nouveau. On aurait dit qu'il traînait derrière lui quelque chose de très lourd.

Il revint alors dans le champ de vision de Leïla, qui malgré sa vision brouillée, le vit pousser un chaudron de pierre contre la tombe.

C'était un énorme récipient de pierre, arrondi comme un ventre, dans lequel un homme adulte aurait eu la place de s'asseoir. Apparemment, il était rempli d'eau – Leïla l'entendait clapoter.

La chose qu'enveloppait la robe roulée en boule s'agitait avec de plus en plus d'insistance, comme si elle essayait de se libérer. A présent, Queudver, une baguette magique à la main, s'affairait autour du chaudron. Soudain, des flammes crépitèrent sous l'énorme récipient et le grand serpent s'éloigna en ondulant dans l'obscurité.

Le liquide qui remplissait le chaudron semblait chauffer très vite. Il se mit à bouillonner en projetant des étincelles enflammées comme s'il avait pris feu. Il s'en échappait une épaisse vapeur, estompant la silhouette de Queudver qui entretenait les flammes. Le ballot d'étoffe parut s'agiter de plus en plus et Leïla, qui essayait d'atteindre sa blessure avec sa main, sans succès, entendit à nouveau la voix aiguë et glacée :

\- Dépêche-toi, dit-elle.

\- C'est prêt, Maître.

\- Maintenant... dit la voix glacée.

Queudver déplia alors la robe, révélant son contenu, et Harry laissa échapper un hurlement étouffé par le morceau de tissu qui le bâillonnait, au début Leïla ne comprit pas, sa clarté se faisait de plus en plus sombre, mais elle réussit à maintenir ses yeux grands ouverts, et si elle ne souffrait pas autant et qu'elle avait encore pu crier elle aurait sans aucun doute poussé, elle aussi, un hurlement.

C'était comme si Queudver avait soudain renversé une pierre sous laquelle se cachait une chose repoussante, visqueuse, aveugle, mais ce que Harry et Leïla avaient sous les yeux était pire encore, cent fois pire.

La chose avait la forme d'un enfant accroupi et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu paraître plus éloigné d'un enfant. C'était un être entièrement chauve, recouvert d'écailles grossières, d'un noir rougeâtre. Il avait des bras et des jambes frêles, graciles, et un visage plat, semblable à une tête de serpent, avec des yeux rouges et flamboyants – jamais un enfant n'aurait pu avoir un tel visage.

La créature semblait tout juste capable de faire quelques gestes. Elle leva ses bras minces et les passa autour du cou de Queudver qui la souleva. Dans le mouvement, son capuchon glissa en arrière et Leïla y vit à la lueur des flammes le visage blafard et souffreteux de Queudver exprimer sa révulsion tandis qu'il transportait la chose auprès du chaudron. Pendant un instant, la tête aplatie, maléfique, fut éclairée par les étincelles qui dansaient à la surface du liquide. Queudver déposa alors la créature dans le chaudron. Il y eut un sifflement et elle disparut sous la surface.

Queudver parlait. Sa voix tremblait et il semblait fou de terreur. Il leva sa baguette magique, ferma les yeux, puis prononça ces paroles dans la nuit noire :

\- Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !

Aux pieds de Harry, la tombe grinça. Une fine volute de poussière s'éleva dans les airs puis, obéissant à Queudver, tomber doucement dans le chaudron.

Des étincelles jaillirent en tous sens.

Poussant un faible gémissement, Queudver sortit encore de sous sa cape un long poignard à la fine lame argentée. Des sanglots brisèrent sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles :

\- Que la chair – du serviteur – donnée vo-volontairement – fasse – revivre – son maître.

Il tendit sa main droite devant lui – la main à laquelle il manquait un doigt – puis il serra étroitement le poignard dans sa main gauche et l'éleva au-dessus de lui.

Leïla regarda l'homme abattre le poignard sur son propre poignet et bientôt un hurlement, qui déchira la nuit, résonna dans le cimetière.

Queudver gémissait de douleur, la respiration précipitée, puis au bout d'un moment interminable il se dirigea vers Harry.

\- Que le s-sang de l'ennemi... pris par la force... ressuscite celui qui le combat.

Harry ne put rien faire, il était trop solidement attaché. Se débattant inutilement contre ses liens, Leïla vit le poignard étincelant trembler dans la main désormais unique de Queudver. Puis celui-ci fit pénétrer la lame dans le creux du bras droit de Harry et le sang coula lentement dans la manche de sa robe déchirée. Queudver, haletant sous la douleur, fouilla maladroitement dans sa poche et en tira un flacon dont il appuya le goulot contre la coupure de Harry pour recueillir le sang qui gouttait.

D'un pas chancelant, il retourna ensuite auprès du chaudron et y versa le sang.

Sa besogne achevée, Queudver tomba à genoux devant le chaudron, puis s'affaissa sur le flanc et resta étendu sur le sol, agité de spasmes et de sanglots, serrant contre lui le moignon sanglant de son bras mutilé.

Le chaudron bouillonnait, projetant de tous côtés des étincelles semblables à des diamants si brillants que tout le reste paraissait par contraste d'un noir profond. Pendant un long moment, rien ne se produisit...

Leïla pouvait sentir le flot de sang qui s'écoulait encore. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle pouvait encore saigner. Elle pensait qu'elle se serait déjà vider de son sang. Que la mort l'aurait déjà emporté...

Mais non. Elle devait rester là, impuissante, mortellement blesser, à devoir être obliger d'assister à un rituel de magie noire.

Elle sentait sa respiration se faire plus lente. Ce serait bientôt terminé...

Puis soudain, les étincelles qui jaillissaient du chaudron s'éteignirent. Un panache de vapeur s'éleva alors à la surface du liquide en formant un écran de fumée si épais que Leïla ne pouvait plus rien voir d'autre, ni Queudver, ni Cedric, ni Harry ni quoi que ce soit...

Mais bientôt à travers le nuage de vapeur, on pouvait tenter d'apercevoir la silhouette sombre d'un homme grand et squelettique qui s'élevait lentement du chaudron.

\- Habille-moi, dit la voix aiguë et glacée au milieu du panache de vapeur.

Secoué de sanglots, Queudver, tenant toujours contre lui son bras mutilé, ramassa la robe noire étalée par terre. Il se releva et, de sa main unique, passa la robe sur la tête de son maître.

L'homme squelettique sortit alors du chaudron.

Plus livide qu'une tête de mort, les yeux écarlates et grands ouverts, le nez plat, avec deux fentes en guise de narines, à la manière des serpents...

Lord Voldemort venait de renaître devant eux.

Leïla ne pouvait accepter ça. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle aurait sur terre, ne serait pas le visage reptilien de Lord Voldemort.

Alors avec la dernière force qu'elle avait en elle, elle s'obligea à tourner la tête vers les étoiles présente dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Les étoiles et les constellations avaient toujours été importantes dans sa famille. Elle n'en comprenait pas mieux le sens que ce soir.

Leïla laissa échapper son dernier soupir, puis les yeux toujours ouverts, son regard s'éteint cette fois pour de bon.


	22. La Dernière Histoire

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 20 : La Dernière Histoire

Blanc. C'était le premier mot qui lui vînt à l'esprit. Tout était d'une blancheur aveuglante. Leïla ne savait pas trop comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Ses souvenirs étaient un peu flous. A un moment elle était dans un cimetière, mortellement blessé, en train d'assister au retour d'un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps, et l'instant d'après elle se retrouvait dans ce lieu inconnu d'une blancheur immaculée.

Il n'y avait rien à part du blanc. Cela semblait être un couloir. Un très long couloir qui lui faisait penser au couloir sans fin de la School Magic. Elle s'aperçut aussi qu'elle ne portait plus le t-shirt noire et son jean foncé souillé de sang, mais un simple débardeur blanc et un pantalon blanc confortable. Ses baskets avaient disparu et Leïla était à présent pieds nus.

Elle se rendit aussi compte de l'absence de ses bijoux et de son athamé.

Elle eut une sensation étrange. Elle n'avait pas froid mais elle ressentait de petits frissons.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle avança vers le couloir.

Il n'y avait rien pour se repérer. Elle pourrait faire du surplace sans s'en rendre compte.

Puis soudainement la réalité la frappa.

Elle était morte.

Leïla Black avait à présent quitté le monde des vivants.

\- Je sais, c'est un peu étrange et déconcertant, non ? demanda une voix, la prenant par surprise.

Mais Leïla eut beau chercher du regard elle ne pouvait pas voir qui lui parlait.

\- Continue à avancer.

La voix lui disait quelque chose, elle était familière. Choisissant de lui faire confiance elle avança dans ce long couloir.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle marchait depuis des heures quand la luminosité, aveuglante qu'offrait ce couloir, fut teinté par la forme d'une silhouette.

Une silhouette qui avançait vers elle.

\- Mère ? demanda Leïla comme elle l'avait fait des mois auparavant pendant la première tâche.

La silhouette se rapprocha, elle était habillée exactement de la même manière que Leïla.

Les traits d'Evangelyne se dessinèrent peu à peu alors qu'elle apparaissait dans le champ de vision de Leïla. Ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules et ses yeux d'un gris orageux étaient teintés à la fois de joie et de tristesse.

\- Bonjour, Leïla, dit Evangelyne avec un sourire triste.

Leïla resta sans mots. Que pouvait-elle dire?

\- Je sais, tout c'est un peu fou, n'est-ce pas ? continua Evangelyne. Pour être honnête je ne pensais pas te voir avant longtemps...

\- Comment...où...

Mais Leïla n'arrivait pas à formuler ses phrases, mais heureusement Evangelyne n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir besoin.

\- Tu es dans ce que nous appelons le Couloir du Destin, répondit-elle doucement. Comment tu t'y es retrouvé ? Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse...

\- Alors je suis vraiment...morte ? demanda Leïla ne croyant pas qu'elle avait réussi à prononcer ce dernier mot.

Sa mère lui offrit un sourire triste avant de finalement acquiescer d'un geste lent.

\- Oui, répondu Evangelyne avec une voie emprise d'émotions. Mais beaucoup plus tôt que je ne l'aurais voulu.

\- Mais j'avais encore plein de choses à faire, protesta Leïla durement. Je devais passer mon diplôme, emménager avec Alyssa, Angel et Enzo et faire plein d'autres choses.

\- Je sais, ma chérie, répondit Evangelyne en s'approchant de sa fille. Mais aujourd'hui tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

\- Alors c'est ça ?! s'écria Leïla. C'est fini ?! C'était ça ma vie ?! Dix-huit ans à essayer de construire quelque chose pour tout lâcher après ?!

\- Tu as le droit d'être en colère, compatit Evangelyne en hochant la tête, en général nous le sommes tous en arrivant ici.

\- En colère ? ricana Leïla en étouffant un grondement. Vous plaisantez ? Je suis hors de moi, ce n'était pas censé finir comme ça ! J'ai senti toute ma vie m'être arraché pendant de très longues minutes ! J'ai senti tout mon sang se déverser dans ce cimetière, avec ce poignard dans ma poitrine !

\- C'est terminé maintenant, voulu rassurer Evangelyne, il n'y aura plus de violence physique, je te le promets.

\- Pourquoi moi ?! Pourquoi ça devait être moi ?! cria Leïla de plus en plus fort.

\- Je n'en sais rien, ma chérie, répondit sa mère, avant d'ajouter timidement. Peut-être était-ce ton destin.

\- Alors je suis morte pour rien ?! demanda Leïla.

\- Non, répondit précipitamment Evangelyne, tu n'es pas morte pour rien. Souviens-toi, tu as choisi de donner ta vie pour sauver celle de ton ami.

\- Ça n'a servi à rien ! répéta Leïla prise dans une crise de démence. Voldemort est revenu !

\- Tu as permis à Harry de survivre, c'est ce qui est important, dit Evangelyne en prenant les mains de sa fille dans les siennes. Le reste n'est plus entre tes mains, l'avenir du monde de la magie n'est plus de ta responsabilité.

\- Alors, j'ai joué mon rôle c'est ça ? C'était ma dernière histoire ?

Evangelyne acquiesça d'un signe de tête, elle aurait tant voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, la situation actuelle ne le permettait pas.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?! interrogea Leïla, amèrement. Je reste bloquée dans ce couloir aveuglant pour le reste de l'éternité ?!

\- Non, ma chérie, déclara la blonde, ce Couloir est juste une sorte d'épreuve à passer.

\- J'en ai marre des épreuves ! siffla Leïla. J'en ai passé toute l'année, et c'est une épreuve qui m'a condamné à mourir !

Un souvenir de début d'année lui revînt à l'esprit.

Le souvenir où Alyssa promettait de ne pas revenir du Tournoi, si elle avait été choisi, dans un cercueil. Aujourd'hui cette condition s'appliquait-elle à elle ? Aujourd'hui ce serait à ses amis de la ramener dans un linceul.

A cette pensée, son ventre se tordit dans tous les sens et son cœur, s'il battait encore, loupa plusieurs battements.

Elle avait essayé de ne pas penser au chagrin et à la réaction de ses amis jusque-là. Mais maintenant c'était inévitable, ses amis allaient souffrir à cause d'elle, à cause de sa disparition.

Peut-être son sort avait été sceller ce jour de septembre lorsqu'ils avaient tous discutés près du chêne centenaire de la School Magic ? Mais valait mieux elle qu'Alyssa.

Elle aurait donné cents fois sa vie pour celle de sa meilleure amie.

\- Dis-toi alors que c'est juste une passade, lança Evangelyne ramenant sa fille à la réalité de cette triste situation.

\- Une passade avant quoi ? Le paradis ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'on l'appel, admit Evangelyne avec un sourire hésitant. C'est plus une sorte d'Autre Côté.

\- Ravie de l'entendre, ironisa Leïla, et elle consiste en quoi cette passade mystérieuse ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que les douleurs physiques n'existent plus, expliqua la sorcière, maintenant il va falloir tu te libères de tes douleurs psychologiques. Sinon tu n'arriveras pas à avancer et tu resteras là.

\- Une sorte de fantôme ?

\- Plutôt un esprit qui n'est plus vivant mais qui n'accepte pas non plus sa mort.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Après avoir franchi cette passade ? Qu'est-ce que c'est l'Autre Côté ?

\- Un endroit où tu seras bien, promis Evangelyne, mais avant il faut que tu franchisses toutes les portes.

Leïla regarda sa mère sans comprendre.

\- Quelles portes ? Il n'y a rien.

\- Avançons un peu, dit Evangelyne en prenant la main de sa fille. Cela dépend des personnes et de la vie qu'ils ont vécue. Parfois il n'y a que très peu de portes, et parfois il en a tellement que ça prend beaucoup de temps.

Mais même avec ces explications Leïla ne comprenait toujours pas.

\- Quand je suis arrivé ici, après mon décès, j'ai eu un peu plus d'une dizaine de portes à franchir, ce qui est dans la moyenne. Toi, au vu malheureusement de ta très courte vie, tu ne devrais pas en avoir plus.

\- Mère, de quoi parlez-vous ? interrogea Leïla n'y tenant plus. Il n'y a aucune...

Mais elle s'interrompit avant de finir sa phrase, dans le mur droit du Couloir était apparu une porte noire.

\- Pour l'instant il n'y en a qu'une, une fois que tu auras franchi la première, les autres apparaîtront.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ? demanda Leïla très étonné par l'apparition de la porte.

\- Ouvre-là, tu le sauras très vite, répondit Evangelyne. Promis, tu n'auras rien à combattre, juste à regarder.

\- Regarder quoi ? demanda Leïla en fixant la poignée de la porte.

Mais sa mère ne lui répondit pas.

\- Vous resterez avec moi ? Quand je franchirai les portes.

\- Oui, dit Evangelyne, je suis une sorte de guide, de conseillère, de témoin...

\- Vous faîtes ça souvent ? demanda Leïla en croisant les yeux de sa mère tellement semblables aux siens.

\- Non, c'est la première fois, avoua Evangelyne, et j'espère que tu n'auras pas à le faire toi-même avant très longtemps.

Décidant d'en finir le plus vite possible Leïla actionna la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Au-delà du seuil il n'y avait rien, hormis de la brume blanche. Partageant un regard avec sa mère, elles s'avancèrent ensemble, quand la brume se dissipa enfin, la porte s'était refermée.

\- Elle se ré-ouvrira dès que ce sera terminé, rassura Evangelyne.

Leïla se rendit compte qu'elles étaient dans une chambre d'hôpital. Regardant autour d'elles, elles virent de nombreux infirmiers s'affairer sans s'occuper d'elles.

Ils y avaient plusieurs lits visibles, tous inoccupés. Les murs, peints en blanc cassé, étaient recouverts d'affiches de préventions hospitalière.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, précisa Evangelyne à l'oreille de sa fille. Viens.

Evangelyne prit les devants et écarta un paravent d'un vert pale maladif qui cachait tout un morceau de la salle.

Leïla se retrouva alors face un lit cette fois occupé, où un double de sa mère était allongé et criait de toutes ses forces.

Leïla regarda Evangelyne qui était à côté d'elle sans comprendre.

\- C'est un souvenir, répondit Evangelyne regardant son propre double. Celui-ci date d'il y a presque dix-neuf ans. Le jour de ta naissance et de celle de Liam.

Elle semblait émue. Pendant près d'un quart d'heure elles regardèrent l'Evangelyne du passé crier de douleurs, recevoir des contractions et des encouragements des médecins pour mettre au monde ses deux enfants.

\- Voilà ton frère, murmura Evangelyne, la larme à l'œil.

En effet un bébé venait d'être détacher du corps de sa mère, Liam pleurait tandis qu'une des infirmières le nettoyait et qu'une autre demandait à Evangelyne de pousser pour mettre son second enfant au monde.

\- Et te voilà, rajouta la sorcière deux minutes plus tard.

Leïla assista à sa propre naissance. C'était une des choses les plus extraordinaire et étrange qu'elle avait vu de toute son existence.

Puis la réalité la frappa une fois de plus. Elle n'aurait jamais la chance de vivre un moment pareil, jamais elle n'aurait la chance de devenir mère à son tour et de vivre la joie qu'était la maternité.

Quelques minutes après les deux accouchements, plutôt expresses d'après les médecins, la nouvelle maman était épuisée sur son lit mais heureuse et comblée tenait dans ses bras deux bébés emmitouflés dans une couverture rose et bleu.

Leïla était étonnée de ne pas voir son père auprès de sa mère.

\- Il était en mission, répondit Evangelyne en comprenant la question silencieuse de sa fille.

\- Pour Voldemort ? C'était un Mangemort.

\- Ton père n'a pas toujours pris les bonnes décisions, dit Evangelyne, mais il vous aimait de tout son cœur.

\- Il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de nous le montrer, répliqua Leïla méchamment.

\- Tu comprendras un jour pourquoi il est mort, dit finalement Evangelyne avant de se retourner vers la porte. Viens, ce souvenir s'arrête ici.

Lâchant cette scène de contemplation, elle rejoignit sa mère qui tenait la porte ouverte. Quand elles la franchirent, elles se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le Couloir du Destin.

\- Alors on va refaire la visite de tous mes souvenirs? demanda Leïla.

\- Non, répondit Evangelyne, seulement les plus importants.

Une deuxième porte était apparue en face de la première, sachant ce qu'elle devait faire Leïla franchit la deuxième, sa mère sur les talons.

Cette fois elles apparurent à l'intérieur d'une église, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Tous été habillé en noir.

Le soleil passait à travers les vitraux multicolores et se reflétait sur l'autel garni de bougies, d'encens et d'un calice d'argent.

Leïla savait de quel souvenir il s'agissait. Et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le revivre.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient tous bon, dit Evangelyne en accordant un regard à sa fille. Certains mauvais souvenirs sont nécessaires pour avancer.

Elle s'approcha de l'allée centrale puis se dirigea vers l'autel où devant était posé un cercueil. Son cercueil.

\- Du bois de pin et des ornements bien travaillés, examina-t-elle, j'avoue je n'aurai pas choisi mieux.

C'était étrange d'entendre sa mère parler de son propre cercueil, là où sa dépouille reposerait pour l'éternité, de cette manière, d'un ton presque amusé.

\- Tu es là, souri Evangelyne en se dirigeant vers le couple d'enfants, qui se tenaient au premier rang, habillés tout en noir. J'avais oublié à quel point vous étiez mignons ton frère et toi quand vous étiez petit.

« Mignon », n'aurait pas été le mot choisi par Leïla mais elle laissa sa mère faire. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de la peine qu'elle avait ressentie ce jour-là. Une douleur qui n'avait jamais cessé d'exister pendant le reste de sa vie. Elle l'avait porté comme une cicatrice.

\- Même si c'est pour mon enterrement, rajouta Evangelyne.

Encore une fois, comme elles l'avaient fait pour l'accouchement, elles assistèrent à la cérémonie des funérailles d'Evangelyne Black où tout un panel de discours et de prière se firent entendre.

\- Ce n'est pas étrange d'assister à son propre enterrement ? demanda Leïla.

\- C'est sûre, tout le monde ne peut pas s'en vanter, répondit Evangelyne en se tournant vers sa fille. J'espère que dans plusieurs dizaines d'années, tu n'auras pas à en faire de même.

\- Parce-que on compte toujours les années quand on est mort ? s'étonna Leïla presque avec un rire.

\- Pas pour nous, expliqua sa mère avec un sourire, mais pour les vivants qu'on a laissés derrière nous, oui.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de savoir comment vont réagir mes amis et...Liam en apprenant ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Non, pas maintenant, dit Evangelyne. Mais tu les connais, comment penses-tu qu'ils vont réagir ?

\- Alyssa, Enzo et Angel vont être anéanti, répondit aussitôt Leïla. Liam, je ne sais pas. Je pensais qu'après toutes ces années, tout commençait à aller mieux entre nous. Il s'était même soulever contre l'autorité de Valentin...mais maintenant...

\- Je suis sûre qu'il ira bien, rassura Evangelyne, et qu'il finira par faire les bons choix.

\- Et Sirius ? demanda Leïla. Il avait enfin retrouvé un membre de sa famille.

\- Je sais, répondit sa mère en levant la tête et faisant la moue. Mais Sirius est quelqu'un de très intelligent, crois-moi je l'ai connu pendant extrêmement longtemps. Il saura lui aussi qu'il ne doit pas se laisser envahir par la colère.

\- Il n'était pas au courant de votre mort, raconta Leïla, quand je lui ai dit il n'a pas réalisé tout de suite. Il a dit que vous étiez quelqu'un qu'il appréciait beaucoup...

\- C'est vrai, concéda Evangelyne, il t'a dit autre chose ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna Leïla.

\- Pour rien, répondit sa mère, du moins rien qu'il ne faut que tu saches.

\- On va pouvoir rester ensemble ? demanda Leïla. Après tout ça ?

\- Oui, approuva Evangelyne en lui offrant un autre sourire. Pour l'éternité, si ça te va ?

\- Ça me va.

La cérémonie avait enfin touché à sa fin. Toutes les personnes sortirent peu à peu de l'église pour se rendre à la mise en terre. Et Leïla et Evangelyne, elles, repassèrent encore une fois par la porte qui les ramenèrent dans le Couloir du Destin.

La troisième porte apparut à côté de la première, quand elles passèrent le seuil de cette porte elles se retrouvèrent dans un des nombreux salons, à la fois ancien, magnifique et sombre qui composait le manoir des Black.

Au milieu de la pièce, sur un énorme tapis gris, deux adolescents de quatorze ans se disputaient.

\- Tu m'expliques ce souvenir, ma chérie ?

\- Ont avaient quatorze ans, répondit-elle à voix haute pour couvrir les cris des deux enfants. C'est quand j'ai enfin découvert toute la vérité sur votre mort, et l'implication de Valentin dans cette histoire.

\- Et que tu as blâmé ton frère ?

Leïla acquiesça encore une fois, ce souvenir était aussi affreux que le précédent,

Si seulement elle avait pu savoir à l'époque. Elle se demanda quelle aurait-été l'avenir de sa relation avec son frère si à ce moment précis. Elle lui avait pardonner, peut-être aurait pu-t-elle lui dire au revoir ? Comme elle l'avait fait avec ses amis.

A cette pensée son ventre se tordit à nouveau et son cœur se brisa encore. Comme elle l'avait déclaré à Liam deux semaines auparavant, elle avait essayé de le haïr, mais elle n'avait pas réussi. Elle continuait malgré tout à l'aimer. Elle se demanda quel avenir il aurait maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là.

Ce serait toujours un des regrets qu'elle porterait en elle.

Elle regarda le double d'elle-même crier sur Liam des propos horribles pour une jeune fille de quatorze ans. Elle regarda aussi Liam tout encaisser sans broncher, on aurait dit qu'il avait finalement baisser les bras.

A la fin de confrontation la Leïla du passé asséna un coup de poing à son frère, la tête de Liam vola vers la gauche et un filet de sang s'échappa de son nez et alla s'écraser sur le tapis luxueux du salon des Black.

Evangelyne grimaça devant tant de violence entre ses deux enfants.

\- J'avais oublié que je l'avais frappé, marmonna Leïla, mal à l'aise. Ce jour-là, à vrai dire, à part ses déclarations, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose d'autre.

Sa prochaine porte les mena vers l'intérieur d'une petite maison citadine, en voyant le décor dans lequel elles se trouvaient, Leïla sut immédiatement de quel souvenir il s'agissait et ce qui allait s'en suivre.

\- Euh...ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'être là, pour vous, dit-elle précipitamment.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Evangelyne. C'est un mauvais souvenir ?

\- Non, au contraire, c'est un très bon souvenir, expliqua Leïla avant d'ajouter avec hésitation. Mais...les parents ne sont pas censés voir ce genre de chose...

Evangelyne réprima un éclat de rire, sachant que quoi sa fille parlait.

\- Très bien, répondit-elle, moi je vais aller visiter cette merveilleuse maison pendant que tu revivras ton très bon souvenir...

A vrai dire Leïla aurait bien accompagner sa mère, même si elle savait qu'elle ne devait avoir aucune gêne à revoir cette scène. Après tout elle l'avait vécu. Elle se sentait un peu nerveuse, comme si les principaux intéressés, qui venait d'arriver, allait la surprendre.

Elle détailla Sebastian, qui était toujours aussi beau que dans son souvenir. Brun aux yeux bleus, ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le front, ce sourire éclatant qu'il offrait à son incarnation du passé.

Il avait toujours pu faire tomber n'importe quelle fille à ses pieds, et Leïla l'avouait elle-même, elle aussi avait plusieurs fois regardé ce garçon, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore.

Pourtant c'était elle qui l'avait choisi.

Il était plus grand et plus âgé de deux ans que Leïla. Mais il l'avait toujours traité comme une femme et le simple surnom de « Princesse » qui lui donnait à l'époque évoquait tout l'amour qu'il lui avait porté.

Si elle devait choisir son premier et unique grand amour, elle le choisirait sans aucun doute. C'était avec lui qu'elle avait commencé à découvrir le sens des mots « amour » et « désir ». C'était à lui qu'elle avait offert son innocence. Cet unique cadeau, elle lui avait donné à lui. Et encore aujourd'hui elle n'aurait pas pensé à quelqu'un d'autre pour lui faire dons de tout ça. Son amour, sa pureté, et son respect.

Elle l'avait sincèrement aimé, et lui aussi. Il avait attendu presque un an pour qu'elle soit prête à lui offrir son corps et son âme.

Mais quelque mois après cette scène, un tragique événement avait tout remis en considération. Son amour, son avenir... Tout avait-été ébranlé.

Elle regarda à nouveau Sebastian et elle-même, âgé de seize ans, échanger des « Je t'aime », s'embrasser, se câliner, se découvrir et enfin s'unir.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette première fois. Chaque instant gravé dans sa mémoire. La timidité de ses gestes, la façon dont Sebastian l'avait rassuré et guidé. Chaque geste, chaque touché, chaque embrasement, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure expérience qu'elle avait-eu avec lui, par le manque d'assurance de l'époque, mais c'était spéciale à ses yeux. Et cela devait l'être pour chaque homme et chaque femme.

C'était étrange de nouveau se retrouver là, mais en tant que spectateur. Puis elle pensa à nouveau à Sebastian, celui de son époque. Que faisait-il maintenant ? Voilà presque trois ans qu'il avait quitté la School Magic.

Après sa rupture avec lui, elle n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelle de lui, hormis la simple information disant qu'il s'était installé à Los Angeles, un peu plus d'an et demi auparavant.

Elle ne l'avait pas jamais revu. Mais comment réagirait-il à l'annonce de sa mort ? Serait-il à son enterrement ? Pleurerait-il pour elle ?

Ce fut un regret de plus qui s'installait en elle. Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir non plus.

Cette fois se fut avec difficulté qu'elle quitta son premier amour en même temps que ce souvenir en compagnie de sa mère. Jusqu'à maintenant c'était le plus agréable et le plus heureux.

La cinquième porte les mena vers le cimetière où était enterré Evangelyne, et où probablement Leïla serait bientôt enseveli.

\- Il a l'air récent celui-ci, commenta Evangelyne.

\- Il date d'il y a deux semaines, répondit Leïla en voyant une version d'elle-même et de son frère penché sur la tombe d'Evangelyne.

\- On vient tous les ans pour se recueillir et déposer des fleurs.

Sa mère lui offrit un sourire.

\- Évidemment je ne pensais pas y retourner plus tôt pour y être enterré, marmonna Leïla.

\- Personne ne connaît sa date de décès, répondit Evangelyne en train de regarder ses deux enfants s'expliquer. Et c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

\- Est-ce que c'est normal de ressentir des regrets même en étant mort? demanda soudainement Leïla.

\- Bien-sûre, Leïla, dit Evangelyne en s'avançant pour examiner Liam âgé de dix-huit ans de plus près. Nous en avons tous.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut mieux les exprimer de son vivant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quels sont tes regrets? demanda sa mère en tendant la main vers son fils sans pouvoir le toucher.

\- Le premier est que je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir à Liam, livra Leïla, j'ai pu le dire à mes amis, mais pas à mon frère à cause de cette foutu dispute.

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un geste désignant le frère et la sœur.

\- Le second est de ne pas avoir pu dire adieu et m'excuser auprès de Sebastian.

\- Le jeune homme de ton précédent souvenir ? demanda innocemment sa mère.

La brune approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Il était ton premier amour, compris Evangelyne, nous n'oublions jamais notre premier amour, quel que soit le sort que te réserve l'avenir.

\- Il aurait pu être bien plus que ça, raconta Leïla, si seulement j'avais été moins stupide.

\- Tu avais le droit de vouloir faire de nouvelle rencontre, Leïla, dit Evangelyne.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, protesta sa fille, j'ai rompu pour une raison à la fois importante et stupide. Si seulement j'avais su.

\- Il ne t'oubliera jamais, assura Evangelyne, tu as été son premier amour, non ?

Leïla hocha la tête une fois de plus.

\- Alors il ne t'oubliera jamais, dit avec fermeté la bonde, tu auras toujours une place dans son cœur. Comme tu auras toujours une place pour lui dans le tien.

\- Le jour où nous avons rompu était un jour des plus tristes, lança Leïla, c'était le jour où Enzo, Alyssa Angel et moi avons enterré une très proche amie. Ce décès avait tout bousculé dans ma tête, alors je suis allé le voir et j'ai mis fin à notre histoire en prétextant je ne l'aimais plus comme un amour, mais comme un ami.

Elle prit une pose dans son récit puis recommença :

\- Mais je lui ai menti ce jour-là. Et je me suis menti à moi-même, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

\- Et une partie de lui t'aimera toujours. Mais il faut que tu le laisse partir, tu comprends ?

Leïla acquiesça encore une fois. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait pu parler à cœur ouvert à sa mère, celle-ci était morte trop tôt pour qu'elle le fasse. Alors aujourd'hui, Leïla était contente d'être réuni ainsi, même dans la mort.

\- Je pense que ton frère exprime aussi des remords, repris Evangelyne, pour tout ce qu'il a pu faire. Mais aujourd'hui, il veut s'en délivrer.

\- Il y arrivera ?

\- Tout dépend de lui. De la façon dont il réagira à ta disparition, expliqua la sorcière. De la façon dont il gérera sa vie.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme moi, ici, dit Leïla. Je veux qu'il vive sa vie sans regrets.

\- Je le veux aussi, répondit sa mère, fais lui confiance.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je le vois ? demanda Leïla. Je veux dire avant j'imagine qu'il ne vienne nous rejoindre.

\- Je pense, déclara Evangelyne, mais parfois, des surprises arrivent.

\- Vous, vous n'avez pas eu de regrets quand vous êtes arrivé ici ? interrogea Leïla pour savoir le ressentit de sa mère.

Evangelyne lui fit un sourire amer avant de lui répondre :

\- Bien-sûre que si. J'ai même cru que la douleur de ceux-ci allait me tuer une seconde fois. Mon premier a été pour toi et ton frère. J'ai cru que jamais je ne vous reverrai mais le pire a été de savoir que je vous laissais dans les mains de Valentin.

Leïla regarda avec étonnement sa mère, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle blâmerait Valentin.

\- Ce n'était pas si terrible, menti Leïla, on ne le voyait pas si souvent que ça.

\- Si ça l'était, répliqua Evangelyne, quand je suis descendu dans le monde souterrain ce jour-là j'ai vraiment pensé que je reviendrais. Mais j'avais tort, je n'aurais jamais dû épouser un homme de ce genre.

\- Alors pourquoi vous l'avez fait ?

\- Après la mort de ton père, Regulus, raconta la blonde, je me suis retrouvé toute seule avec deux enfants de six mois. La famille Black me détestait, hormis Sirius qui m'a beaucoup aidé. Mais je savais que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer. Alors Valentin, un ancien ami de mon frère, c'est présenté à moi et m'a proposé de m'unir à lui et de le suivre en Amérique en échange de mon nom.

\- Et vous avez accepté sans poser d'autres conditions ?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, Leïla, dit Evangelyne en la regardant. En revanche je savais que je devais vous mettre à l'abri de l'influence de la famille Black. Alors je me suis plié à sa volonté.

\- Et personne n'a voulu vous empêchez de faire ça ? demanda stupéfier Leïla.

\- Ils n'ont n'en pas eu le temps, nuança sa mère, quelqu'un d'autre m'avais proposé quelque chose d'autre, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Alors j'ai suivi Valentin aux États-Unis, et tandis qu'il m'a donné refuge, je lui ai donné mon nom.

\- « Refuge » est un grand mot. Il a été le commanditaire de votre mort, marmonna Leïla

\- Je n'ai rien partagé avec lui hormis un mariage non-consommé, expliqua Evangelyne, il n'en n'avait pas besoin. Je savais qu'il avait de multiples maîtresses. Parfois il ne prenait même pas la peine de se cacher.

\- Et vous ? demanda Leïla. Vous n'avez jamais éprouvé le besoin de trouver quelqu'un ?

\- Non, répondit Evangelyne, contrairement à ce que pensait beaucoup de monde, j'aimais ton père. Mon premier mariage était un mariage d'amour, contrairement au second. Mais le plus important je vous avais vous, toi et ton frère. Mes deux petits anges. Les lumières de ma vie.

Pour Leïla cela faisait beaucoup d'information à digérer. Elle n'avait jamais connu son père biologique, et avait donc conclu que celui-ci n'était qu'un Mangemort tué par son propre camp, mais elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir plus loin. En revanche sa mère avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus.

\- Il est là-bas de l'Autre Côté ? Mon père ?

\- D'après toi ?

Peut-être. S'il avait fini du bon côté de la table. S'était-il rattrapé pour trouver finalement la paix ?

Elles quittèrent ce cinquième souvenir en même temps que son double et Liam quittèrent le cimetière. Mais cette fois quand elles se retrouvèrent encore une fois dans me Couloir du Destin, la sixième porte, en face de la troisième, n'était pas non noir, comme les autres. Mais verte.

\- Pourquoi est-elle d'une couleur différente ?

Elle remarqua que sa mère hésitait pour lui répondre.

\- Celle-ci représente ton dernier souvenir, lança finalement sa mère, celle de ta mort. Mais contrairement aux autres, tu n'es pas obligé de la franchir, tu peux directement passer à la paix. La vraie.

\- Je l'ai déjà vécu, murmura la brune.

\- Je sais.

\- La question qui se pose vraiment est la suivante, êtes-vous capable de voir ça ? demanda Leïla en échangeant un regard avec sa mère.

\- Je ne le souhaite pas, mais j'essaierais de résister à la terreur et au chagrin de voir la vie quitter ma fille.

Quand Leïla saisi la poignée, elle espérait presque que celle-ci résiste, mais non, elle s'ouvrit comme les autres.

Elles se retrouvèrent dans le cimetière dans lequel elle avait perdu la vie. Harry était attaché à la statue et son double d'elle-même gisait là, juste à côté du corps de Cedric. Queudver s'affairait près du chaudron.

Ce fut un véritable calvaire pour Evangelyne de voir ça. Voir sa précieuse enfant rendre ses derniers souffles. Elle s'agenouilla dans l'herbe noire et sèche voulu caresser la joue de sa fille sans succès.

Leïla savait très bien ce que son double ressentait à cet instant, peur, colère, douleur...

Si quelqu'un lui avait un jour demander la façon dont elle aurait préféré mourir, ça n'aurait certainement pas été celle-ci.

Quand Leïla s'approcha de son propre corps, elle se rendit compte que sa mère pleurait à chaudes larmes, et que son corps était secoué de sanglots.

Jusque-là Evangelyne avait compatit à sa mort. Mais n'avais pas montré signe de tristesse absolue. Bien-sûre Leïla savait que sa mère était triste qu'elle est fini sa vie si prématurément et brutalement, mais elle avait été heureuse de retrouver sa fille après toutes ces années d'absences, tout comme Leïla.

\- S'il y avait un moyen de te ramener, je le ferai, promis Evangelyne en levant ses yeux vers sa fille.

\- Je sais, répondit Leïla en prenant la main de sa mère.

Leïla reporta son attention sur elle-même, la respiration de son corps commençait tout doucement à ralentir.

\- Ça dure si longtemps, souffla Evangelyne, si seulement tu étais parti sans souffrir.

Leïla ne put contredire sa mère. De toutes ces expériences, sa mort était sans doute la douleur physique la plus affreuse qu'elle avait connu.

\- Vous aviez raison, dit Leïla, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Je me suis sacrifié pour que Harry puisse vivre, même si je ne sais pas si ce sacrifice sera utile...

Elle regarda encore son incarnation du passé avoir des soubresauts, cracher du sang, tenter d'appeler Paige sans succès, puis finalement tourner la tête vers les étoiles, alors que Lord Voldemort venait de renaître.

Evangelyne pleurait encore plus sur le corps de sa fille. Aucuns parents ne devraient voir son enfant mourir.

\- C'est fini, souffla Leïla en agrippant la main de sa mère. Je suis partie.

Ce fut avec beaucoup de difficulté que Leïla arracha Evangelyne à l'image de son propre corps. Leïla agrippa encore plus fermement la main de sa mère et passa la porte avec derrière elle Evangelyne effondrée, d'avoir assisté à son décès.

Faute de mouchoir, elle déchira un morceau de son t-shirt blanc qu'elle donna à sa mère. Elle observa sa mère essuyer ses yeux pendant deux minutes avant qu'Evangelyne la prenne dans ses bras.

\- Oh, je suis tellement désolé, ma chérie.

Elles restèrent enlacer ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, finalement ce fut Leïla qui brisa l'étreinte.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant qu'on a ouvert toutes les portes ?

\- Avançons, répondit sa mère toujours sous le coup de l'émotion. Tu devrais bientôt voir la fin de ce Couloir.

Pendant de très longue minutes elles marchèrent en silence. Ce ne fut qu'aux bout de d'environ dix minutes que Leïla put apercevoir la fin du Couloir du Destin.

Le bout du Couloir avait deux portes, l'une d'elle était rouge et l'autre bleu.

\- La porte rouge te mènera de l'Autre Coté. A la paix, expliqua sa mère.

\- Et celle en bleue en enfer, c'est ça ? devina Leïla

\- Non, ma chérie, attends, je vais t'expliquer.

Elle se positionna face à sa fille et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Écoutes-moi attentivement, dit-elle, cette porte bleue te permettra de venir en aide à une seule personne. Une unique et seule personne, Harry.

\- Qu...

\- En ce moment il livre un combat acharné contre Voldemort, coupa Evangelyne. Il est possible qu'il est besoin de ton aide. Si tu veux lui accorder cette aide il faut que tu passes par cette porte. Mais je te préviens tu auras moins d'une minute pour lui venir en aide. Ensuite tu reviendras dans ce Couloir et tu pourras passer la porte rouge.

\- Ça veut dire que je serai vivante ?

\- Non, un simple esprit venu rendre un dernier geste, répondit Evangelyne. Les morts ne peuvent pas revenir à la vie, tu le sais.

\- Mais toute seule je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, surtout en moins d'une minute.

\- Tu ne seras pas toute seule, répondit Evangelyne, tu auras l'aide d'autres personnes.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- En tant qu'esprit nous pouvons voir et savoir des choses que les vivants ne peuvent pas accéder. Toi aussi, bientôt, tu le pourras, dit la sorcière blonde.

Leïla regarda la porte plus attentivement qu'avant.

\- Si je n'y vais pas, ma mort n'aura pas servi à grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Leïla

\- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que l'histoire de ta mort était ta dernière histoire. Tu peux encore la rallonger pour la finir, cette fois comme tu le souhaites. Libre de tes décisions.

Leïla hocha la tête et laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Je vais le faire. Je lui dois ça, et je le dois aussi pour moi. Pour que ma mort et celle de Cedric ne soient pas arrivés en vînt.

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi, ma chérie, répondit Evangelyne en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Vous serez là ? Quand je reviendrais ?

\- Oui, approuva la blonde, n'oublie pas je suis ton guide, ton témoin, ta conseillère. Je t'accompagnerais de l'Autre Côté.

Leïla s'approcha de la porte bleue. Quand elle approcha sa main de poignée, elle remarqua que celle-ci était prise de spasme. Avec une grande inspiration elle ouvrit la porte, et passa le seuil pour aider Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! 
> 
> Bon je vais commencer par dire que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, j'ai eu un grave problème familiale qui m'a obligé à traverser la France de part en part...  
> Et pour être honnête, je n'avais pas le cœur à poster ce chapitre à ce moment là...  
> Enfin voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
> Voilà donc la réponse de la mort de Leïla, alors oui, elle est vraiment morte... mais a retrouvé sa mère et ça c'est une bonne chose pour son personnage.  
> Le prochain chapitre verra le retour d'Harry à Poudlard et la réaction d'Alyssa, Enzo et Angel.  
> J'espère qu'il vous a plu.
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M. Burge,
> 
> Isia,


	23. Le Retour

Jeu Mortel

Chapitre 21 : Le Retour

Harry affrontait avec ferveur Voldemort, quand une des choses les plus étonnantes qu'il n'est jamais vu arriva. La baguette magique de Voldemort émit des hurlements de douleur...

Un instant plus tard – les yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écarquillèrent devant cette vision – une épaisse fumée en forme de main jaillit à l'extrémité de la baguette et disparut... c'était comme un fantôme de la main qu'il avait offerte à Queudver... il y eut à nouveau des cris de douleur... Puis quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand s'éleva de la baguette, comme une fumée grise d'une telle densité qu'elle paraissait solide... Une tête se dessina... puis un torse, des bras... le buste de Cedric Diggory.

Harry éprouva une telle stupéfaction qu'il aurait pu en lâcher sa baguette mais, instinctivement, ses mains la serrèrent plus fort que jamais et le fil d'or resta intact tandis que le fantôme gris de Cedric (mais était-ce un fantôme ? Il paraissait si réel) surgissait tout entier à l'extrémité de la baguette magique de Voldemort, comme s'il s'extrayait d'un tunnel très étroit... Cedric – ou son ombre –, debout entre eux, suivit des yeux l'arc que formait le fil d'or et parla :

\- Tiens bon, Harry, dit-il.

Sa voix était distante, comme répercutée par un écho. Harry regarda Voldemort... Ses yeux rouges grands ouverts exprimaient l'ahurissement... Il paraissait aussi abasourdi que Harry lui-même...

Harry entendit alors les faibles cris de frayeur des Mangemorts qui tournaient autour du dôme doré...

D'autres cris de douleur s'élevèrent de la baguette... puis une autre forme surgit à son extrémité... L'ombre dense d'une autre tête, suivie d'un torse et de bras... C'était le vieil homme que Harry avait vu un jour dans un rêve. Il s'extrayait à présent de la baguette magique comme Cedric l'avait fait avant lui... Ce fantôme, ou cette ombre, ou il ne savait quoi, rejoignit Cedric puis, appuyé sur sa canne, contempla, avec une expression un peu surprise, Harry, Voldemort, la toile d'araignée lumineuse et les deux baguettes unies par le fil d'or...

\- Il était donc vraiment sorcier ? dit le vieil homme en regardant Voldemort. C'est lui qui m'a tué... A toi de le combattre, mon garçon...

Mais déjà une autre tête apparaissait... Une tête grise, comme une statue de fumée. Une tête de femme, cette fois... Harry, ses deux bras parcourus de tremblements tandis qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir sa baguette immobile, la vit descendre lentement sur le sol et rejoindre les deux autres...

L'ombre de Bertha Jorkins observait le combat avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- Ne lâche surtout pas ! s'écria-t-elle.

Comme celle de Cedric, sa voix lointaine résonnait en écho.

\- Ne le laisse pas te vaincre, Harry ! Ne lâche pas !

Accompagnée des deux autres silhouettes fantomatiques, elle longea le cercle intérieur que délimitait le dôme d'or, pendant que les Mangemorts s'agitaient à l'extérieur... Tournant autour des deux adversaires, les victimes mortes de Voldemort murmuraient des encouragements à

Harry et lançaient d'une voix sifflante à leur assassin d'autres paroles que Harry ne pouvait entendre.

La quatrième personne n'apparut pas de la même manière. Elle ne sortit pas de la baguette de Voldemort, mais se matérialisa auprès de Harry. La silhouette n'apparut pas dans une brume grise mais dans les couleurs et les vêtements où elle s'était tenu vivante. Bien que translucide, Leïla offrit un sourire à Harry.

\- Tu vas y arriver, Harry, murmura-t-elle, crois-en toi

Sa voix n'était pas un écho, mais elle semblait lointaine.

Leïla croisa une dernière fois le regard vert de Harry et alla rejoindre Cedric, le vieil homme et Bertha Jorkins.

Une autre tête émergeait à présent de la baguette magique de Voldemort... Et Harry sut tout de suite qui allait apparaître... Il le savait comme s'il s'y était attendu dès le moment où Cedric avait lui-même surgi... Il le savait parce que, plus que quiconque, la femme dont le visage se dessinait devant lui avait été présente dans ses pensées cette nuit-là...

L'ombre de la jeune femme aux cheveux longs descendit lentement vers le sol, comme Bertha Jorkins, et le regarda... Harry, les bras plus tremblants que jamais, tourna les yeux vers le visage fantomatique de sa mère.

\- Ton père arrive, dit-elle à voix basse. Il veut te voir... Tout ira bien... tiens bon...

Et il apparut à son tour... Sa tête, puis son corps... Grand, les cheveux en bataille comme ceux de Harry, James Potter déploya sa silhouette immatérielle, à l'extrémité de la baguette magique de Voldemort, puis se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il s'approcha tout près de Harry, le regarda dans les yeux, et lui parla de cette même voix lointaine qui résonnait en écho. Il parla à voix basse, pour ne pas être entendu de Voldemort qui était à présent livide de peur...

\- Lorsque le lien sera rompu, dit-il, nous ne resterons que quelques instants... Mais nous te donnerons le temps... Il faut que tu retournes auprès du Portoloin, il te ramènera à Poudlard... Tu as compris, Harry ?

\- Oui, haleta Harry.

Il luttait pour maintenir sa prise sur la baguette magique qu'il sentait glisser entre ses doigts.

\- Harry, murmura la silhouette de Cedric. Ramène mon corps, s'il te plaît. Ramène mon corps auprès de mes parents...

\- Ramène le mien aussi, s'il te plaît, ajouta Leïla d'une voix lointaine. Ramène-le auprès de mon frère et de mes amis.

\- D'accord, répondit Harry, le visage crispé par l'effort qu'il devait faire pour retenir sa baguette.

\- Vas-y maintenant, murmura la voix de son père. Tiens-toi prêt à t'enfuir... Maintenant...

\- MAINTENANT ! s'écria Harry.

De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu tenir sa baguette plus longtemps. Il la leva brutalement, de toutes ses forces, et le fil d'or se brisa. Le dôme de lumière s'évanouit aussitôt, le chant du phénix s'interrompit - mais les silhouettes fantomatiques des victimes de Voldemort étaient toujours présentes et entouraient leur assassin, dérobant Harry à son regard... Harry courut alors comme il n'avait jamais couru dans sa vie, renversant au passage deux Mangemorts abasourdis. Il courut en zigzag parmi les tombes, sentant derrière lui les sortilèges qu'ils lui lançaient et qui s'écrasaient contre les pierres tombales. Il se précipitait vers les corps de Cedric et de Leïla. Tellement concentré sur son but qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur à sa jambe.

\- Stupéfixez-le !

C'était la voix de Voldemort qu'il entendait hurler derrière lui.

Parvenu à trois mètres de Cedric et de Leïla, Harry plongea derrière un angelot de marbre pour éviter les jets de lumière rouge et vit une aile de la statue se fracasser sous le choc des sortilèges. La main serrée sur sa baguette, Harry se rua en avant...

\- Impedimenta ! s'écria-t-il en pointant sa baguette magique à l'aveuglette par-dessus son épaule, en direction des Mangemorts qui le poursuivaient.

Un cri étouffé lui indiqua qu'il en avait arrêté au moins un, mais il n'avait pas le temps de regarder en arrière pour vérifier. Il sauta par-dessus le trophée et se jeta à terre en entendant de nouveaux crépitements derrière lui. D'autres traits de lumière lui passèrent au-dessus de la tête tandis qu'il tombait en avant, tendant la main pour attraper le bras de Cedric et de Leïla.

\- Écartez-vous ! Je vais le tuer ! Il est à moi ! hurlait Voldemort d'une voix perçante.

La main de Harry s'était refermée sur les poignets de Cedric et de Leïla, qui étaient heureusement collé l'un à l'autre. Une seule pierre tombale le séparait à présent de Voldemort mais Cedric et Leïla étaient trop lourd pour qu'il puisse les porter tous les deux et le trophée restait hors d'atteinte.

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort flamboyèrent dans la nuit. Harry vit sa bouche se retrousser en un sourire, sa baguette se lever...

\- Accio ! hurla Harry en pointant sa baguette magique sur la coupe.

Le Trophée des Quatre Sorciers s'éleva dans les airs et s'envola vers lui. Harry l'attrapa par une anse.

Il entendit le hurlement de fureur de Voldemort à l'instant même où il sentait, au niveau de son nombril, la secousse qui signifiait que le Portoloin avait fonctionné. Il l'emmenait au loin ; dans un tourbillon de couleurs, Cedric et Leïla à côté de lui... Ils retournaient d'où ils étaient venus...

Alyssa, Angel et Enzo attendaient assis dans les gradins depuis aux moins deux bonnes heures. Leïla avait raison, regarder des haies n'avait rien d'intéressant.

Enzo et Angel avait même commencer une partie de carte, qu'ils avaient vite abandonnés quand le vent avait emporté une bonne partie du paquet.

\- Ça commence à être long, marmonna Alyssa en tapotant des doigts sur son genou.

\- Patience, dit Angel bien que lui aussi ennuyé. Ça sera bientôt fini.

\- Ça fait une heure que tu dis ça, répondit Enzo.

Mais ils n'eurent pas à attendre plus longtemps car une forme sombre se matérialisa sur la pelouse du parc. Devant l'entrée du labyrinthe.

Un torrent de sons assourdit l'espace, un mélange confus de voix, de bruits de pas, de cris, venaient de partout.

Dumbledore avait déjà dévalé les gradins. Alyssa, Angel et Enzo tendirent la tête pour voir qui avait gagné, mais tout le monde s'était levé. Alyssa fut la plus rapide et se fraya un chemin parmi les nombreux élèves. Quand elle atteint la moitié du chemin, elle s'arrêta et poussa un cri qui déchira le temps.

Là, devant-elle se trouvait Leïla. Allongé, inanimé, à côté de Cedric dans le même état. Harry, lui, était penché sur eux en sanglotant.

Alyssa en trois enjambées et en poussant tout le monde parvint à arriver à sa meilleure amie. Elle remarqua que celle-ci avait les yeux ouverts.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Elle cria en s'agenouillant auprès de sa meilleure amie.

\- ALLEZ ! REVEILLES-TOI ! LEÏLA !

Prise dans une crise de démence elle secoua sa meilleure amie dans tous les sens, mais celle-ci resta inerte.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Alyssa ne sentit pas Enzo et Angel la rejoindre. Enzo tomba à genoux à côté d'Alyssa ne réalisant pas que Leïla était parti...

A côté il entendait Harry crier quelque chose à Dumbledore, mais il s'en fichait. Rien ne comptait plus que Leïla.

Angel, lui aussi, se laissa tomber en pleurant à côté de Leïla. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et voulu vérifier son pouls. Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa meilleure amie était morte ! Il le refusait ! Mais il n'y avait rien, pas de battement ! Il s'aperçut qu'un poignard était plongé dans sa poitrine.

Paige, qui les avait rejoints, tentait de dire quelque chose mais tous trois ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle disait.

Alyssa était toujours agrippée au corps de Leïla et pleurait toute les larmes de son corps en poussant des cris les plus déchirant les uns des autres.

Enzo avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur, et ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que de regarder le corps de sa meilleure amie, sans vie.

\- Venez-vous trois, tenta Paige, vous ne pouvez pas rester là.

Elle aussi était aussi ébranlé. Son visage était couvert de larmes et elle voulut agripper l'épaule d'Alyssa qui se dégagea sous son geste.

\- C'est fini. Elle est partie, dit Paige d'un ton doux, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour elle.

\- NON ! ELLE N'A PAS LE DROIT DE PARTIR COMME CA ! répliqua Alyssa en ne lâchant pas sa meilleure amie.

Elle continuait de sangloter. Enzo sembla reprendre ses esprits le premier et avança sa main vers Leïla, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas un cauchemar. Quand sa main atteint la peau froide et sans vie de Leïla, il réalisa qu'elle était morte.

Angel avait penché sa tête sur l'épaule de Leïla et pleurait aussi. Tous trois étaient aussi dévastés que possible.

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que les élèves avaient été contraint de quitter le parc sous les directives des professeurs. Il ne restait plus que les directeurs, Alyssa, Angel, Enzo, les parents de Diggory, Cedric et Leïla.

Les parents de Cedric étaient penchés sur leur fils, tandis que Paige essayait de faire lâcher prise ses trois élèves qui était toujours en sanglots auprès de Leïla.

Dumbledore fut celui qui arriva à relever Enzo. Il s'approcha de lui s'abaissant à sa hauteur le pris par les épaules et le remis debout. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que seul lui put entendre.

Mais cela semblait fonctionner car il hocha la tête, essuya son visage ruisselant de larmes avec sa manche et s'approcha d'Angel en reniflant.

\- Angel, murmura-t-il, on ne peut pas laisser Leïla ici... Il faut qu'on laisse les professeurs s'occuper d'elle, tu comprends ?

Il avait du mal à prononcer chaque mot, ses larmes menaçaient de refaire surface entre chaque.

Il fallut un moment avant que Angel relève la tête et croise le regard de son meilleur ami.

\- Allez, Angel, lèves-toi, dit Enzo en saisissant le brun sous les aisselles.

Il l'aida à se remettre debout, Angel chancela mais tînt bon, mais il fixa à nouveau le corps de Leïla.

\- Alyssa, souffla Enzo en s'approchant désormais son unique meilleure amie. Viens...

Mais Alyssa resta accrochée à Leïla.

Enzo n'ayant pas le choix se mit derrière elle et enroula ses bras autour de son ventre pour la faire lâcher prise.

\- NON ! LAISSE-MOI !

Elle essaya de le repousser en se tortillant mais Enzo resserra son emprise sur elle. Alyssa avait mis tellement de force pour rester agripper à Leïla qu'elle ne put pas faire autrement que de laisser Enzo faire.

Enzo arriva à la faire reculer du corps de Leïla mais quand il voulut la reposer parterre ses pieds se dérobèrent sous elle.

\- Vous devriez tous les trois aller à l'infirmerie, conseilla Dumbledore, nous pouvons faire venir quelqu'un pour Miss Blanka.

\- Inutile, marmonna Enzo, je vais la porter.

Passant une main sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos, il tînt sa meilleure amie contre son torse. A peine avait-il stabiliser son emprise sur elle, qu'elle sanglota contre son t-shirt. Enzo eut du mal à ne pas en faire de même, mais s'il recommençait à pleurer il n'aurait pas la force de porter Alyssa.

Angel les yeux dans le vide continuait à fixer Leïla.

\- Angel, fit Paige, accompagne tes amis. Je m'occupe de Leïla, je te le promets.

Mécaniquement il releva la tête en direction d'Enzo et d'Alyssa et commença à marcher vers eux.

Les deux garçons se forcèrent à marcher droit devant et à ne pas regarder en arrière. Le poids d'Alyssa dans les bras d'Enzo ralentissait leurs marches, mais il ne s'en soucia pas.

Seuls les sanglots d'Alyssa contre Enzo, brisaient le silence, elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'ils se déplaçaient.

Arriver dans le hall du château, toute une bande de curieux s'avancèrent vers eux, mais le professeur Flitwick les chassa et ouvrit la marche jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Arriver dans la salle où était soigné les élèves, Enzo déposa lentement Alyssa dans le lit que Mme Pomfresh avait désigné.

A peine l'avait-il posé que ses cris mélangés à ses sanglots refirent surface.

Mme Pomfresh s'empressa de lui faire avaler, certainement par la force, une potion de sommeil.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle dormait profondément.

\- Messieurs, dit Mme Pomfresh en s'avançant vers le mur où les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis. Voulez-vous la même potion ?

Mais les deux, le regard dans le vide, protestèrent d'un signe de tête.

\- Je vais tout de même allez-vous chercher deux tasses de chocolat chaud, décida-t-elle en hésitant un instant avant de les quitter.

Angel avait l'impression d'avoir été poussé dans un bain glacé, tellement ses membres tremblaient. Enzo, lui, avait mis les mains devant son visage et avait recommencer à pleurer.

Ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Un moment Leïla était là, avec eux. Puis elle entrait dans labyrinthe et ressortait de celui-ci...morte.

Ils avaient l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin. C'était impossible, Leïla ne pouvait pas être morte ! Pas comme ça! Que c'était-il passer dans ce foutu labyrinthe ?! Et ce couteau ?! D'où sortait-il ?!

Mme Pomfresh revint deux minutes plus tard avec deux chocolats. Elle fit asseoir les garçons sur deux chaises et leur donna une tasse chacun.

Alors qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à boire leurs chocolats, le professeur Maugrey, inconscient, accompagné de Mme Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie. L'infirmière installa Maugrey, qui avait un aspect différent de d'habitude sur un lit à l'aide de sa baguette, puis revînt vers les deux élèves de la School Magic.

\- Je peux vous donner quelque chose pour les nerfs, proposa-t-elle, vous vous sentirez mieux.

\- Non, répondit Angel d'une voix cassante, ce n'est pas la peine de retirer cette douleur, si elle doit revenir dans quelques heures.

\- Si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là, poursuivit l'infirmière.

Voyant qu'elle ne recevait pas de réponde elle soupira et retourna près de Maugrey.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec le professeur Maugrey ? demanda finalement Angel en s'adressant à Mme Pomfresh.

Celle-ci ne savait pas si elle devait en parler. Mais après tout, cela pourrait changer les idées des deux garçons pendant un moment.

Elle leur raconta que celui qui avait enseigné toute l'année la défense contre les forces du mal été un imposteur qui avait pris l'apparence du vrai Maugrey et que celui-ci s'était retrouvé enfermer pendant tout ce temps. Elle leur raconta aussi que l'imposteur était un Mangemort.

Finalement elle s'éloigna pour aller chercher un stock de potions pour remettre sur pieds le vrai Maugrey.

Entre temps Ron, sa mère, son frère et Hermione arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air dans savoir plus qu'eux.

\- Souviens-toi, marmonna Angel à Enzo, Leïla avait dit que quelque chose clochait avec lui, après que Croupton est disparu.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Ça, je peux vous répondre si vous le souhaitez, répondit une voix qui venait de l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

C'était Dumbledore, avec Harry et aussi surprenant que ce soit, un chien noir.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent d'un coup à la vue d'Harry. Lui seul savait ce qu'il venait de se passer dans ce labyrinthe.

Mais Dumbledore les stoppa d'un geste de la main.

\- Mr Potter a assez été secoué pour ce soir.

\- Peut-être, mais on a le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! dit Angel avec hargne.

\- Leïla est...était notre meilleure amie, rajouta Enzo avec douleur.

\- Vous saurez tout, rassura Dumbledore, mais pas par Harry.

\- Allez-y ! lança Angel qui voulait absolument savoir pourquoi Leïla était morte.

\- Venez avec moi dans mon bureau...

\- Non, coupa fermement Enzo, on ne quittera pas Alyssa. Vous devez nous dires ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

Dumbledore soupira mais hocha finalement la tête. Il demanda à Mme Pomfresh de s'occuper de Harry et assura que le chien qui l'accompagnait était très propre.

Puis il s'approcha de nouveau d'Angel et d'Enzo qui s'étaient assis au pied du lit d'Alyssa, toujours profondément endormi.

\- D'abord, commença le professeur Dumbledore, sachez que vous avez toute ma peine et ma compréhension. Sachez que votre amie Leïla est morte en héroïne. Elle s'est sacrifié pour que Harry puisse vivre.

Enzo réprima un sanglot en levant les yeux vers le plafond, tandis qu'Angel laissa échapper une lourde respiration.

\- Le trophée du Tournoi était en faîtes en Portoloin, qui à mener Harry, Cedric et Leïla dans un cimetière où ils ont assisté à la renaissance de Lord Voldemort.

\- Comment est-elle...morte ? demanda Enzo voyant que Dumbledore n'approchait pas vraiment le sujet.

\- D'après Mr Potter c'est arrivé après le décès de Cedric, répondit Dumbledore. Queudver, le serviteur de Voldemort, a lancé un poignard vers elle. Mais celui-ci s'est dédoublée, le doublon c'est dirigé vers Harry. Leïla a pris la décision d'arrêter celui qui était destiné à Mr Potter.

\- Elle est morte en recevant un poignard dans la poitrine...marmonna Angel, elle a dû mettre un temps fou...à s'éteindre.

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec gravité. Enzo n'en pouvait plus, sous le coup de la colère et de la tristesse il renversa le plateau sur lequel était posé les deux chocolats non terminés. Ceux-ci allèrent se casser par terre, répandant le liquide sur le sol en pierre.

Mais Dumbledore ne s'en formalisa pas.

Enzo ne se sentait pas mieux, mais en faisant preuve de cette violence il sentit quelque chose se libérer en lui.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, raconta-t-il quand Enzo retomba sur le bout du lit. Alors que Harry affrontait Voldemort après sa renaissance. Après que votre amie soit partie. Ce qu'ont pourraient appeler des reflets, des esprits, sont venu en aide à Harry pour lui permettre de s'échapper.

Angel se doutait de la suite de l'histoire de Dumbledore.

\- Leïla était là, devina-t-il.

\- Oui, approuva Dumbledore, encore une fois elle est venue lui porter secours. Elle a demandé à Harry de ramener son corps auprès de son frère et de vous, ses amis.

Cette fois se fut Angel qui se leva, qui prit sa tête entre ses mains et qui commença à faire les cents pas.

\- Tout ça n'était pas le fruit du hasard, non ? dit Enzo. Il devait avoir quelqu'un pour manigancer tout ça dans l'ombre.

Mais ce fut Angel le plus rapide.

\- C'était le faux Maugrey, c'est ça ?

Dumbledore approuva une fois de plus.

\- Sachez que sans Miss Black, Harry ne serait pas ici. Et nous ne serions pas au courant du retour de Lord Voldemort.

Mais Enzo et Angel se fichaient éperdument de Voldemort. Tout ce qui importaient pour eux, était que Leïla n'était plus là. Qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais la voir, plus jamais lui parler, rire avec elle...

\- Où est Paige ? demanda soudainement Enzo.

\- Elle s'occupe de Leïla avec le professeur Flitwick.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il enveloppe son corps dans un cercueil de glace, expliqua Dumbledore, pour que vous puissiez la ramener chez vous en toute sécurité.

Enzo et Angel n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser qu'il faudrait organiser un enterrement. Qu'il fallait prévenir toutes les personnes que connaissaient Leïla : Sasha, Sebastian...

Comment allaient-ils faire ?

Ils n'arrivaient même pas à réaliser que Leïla n'était plus là.

\- Où est Liam ? demanda Angel. Il n'est pas ici, et je ne l'ai pas vu quand on a quitté...Leïla.

\- Il est à la tour d'astronomie, répondit Dumbledore, votre directrice a essayé de le faire venir ici, mais il a refusé.

Enzo et Angel ne voyaient pas ce qu'ils pourraient demander de plus. Ils avaient eu leurs réponses, aussi triste leur soit-il. Voyant que les deux jeunes hommes en avaient fini, Dumbledore les laissa pour rejoindre Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mme Weasley et Bill.

Les deux garçons se tenaient près d'Alyssa quand celle-ci commença à remuer dans son sommeil. Elle gémit le nom de Leïla et recommença à sangloter, tout en continuant d'être inconsciente.

Angel fut le plus rapide des deux. D'un geste il redressa sa meilleure amie et se glissa dans son dos, l'entourant pour la bercer.

\- Chut, murmura-t-il à son oreille, chut, ça va allez.

Alyssa gémit une fois de plus le nom de sa meilleure amie.

\- Chut, dit Angel, Leïla est parti. Elle est en paix. Comme Elizabeth. Leïla à retrouver Elizabeth et sa mère...

A sa grande surprise, ses paroles réussirent à la calmer, mais il continua tout de même de la bercer.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves comme le jeune Mr Potter, dit Mme Pomfresh en arrivant vers eux. Cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer la chose à son réveil.

Pour Enzo et Angel, il était compliqué de faire pire pour empirer la situation.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Paige entra dans l'infirmerie et rejoignit ses élèves, voyant qu'ils ne lui adressèrent pas la parole se fut elle qui l'a pris :

\- Nous nous sommes occupés de Leïla. Nous l'avons mise dans un cercueil de glace. Cela tiendra jusqu'à notre retour à San-Francisco.

\- Nous pouvons la voir ? demanda Enzo en déglutissant.

\- Ce n'est pas possible pour le moment, murmura Paige, ce sera mieux quand quelqu'un se sera occuper d'elle... mieux que le professeur Flitwick et moi avons pu faire.

\- Vous avez ôtez ce poignard de son corps ? interrogea Angel en continuant de bercer Alyssa.

Paige acquiesça.

\- Nous pouvons l'avoir ? murmura Enzo en tendant la main.

\- Non, répondit Paige, en revanche nous avons trouvé autre chose quand nous avons transporté son corps. Ceci est tombé.

Elle sortit de l'intérieur de sa veste un athamé qu'elle posa dans la main tendu d'Enzo.

\- Vous saviez qu'elle possédait une telle arme ? demanda doucement Paige.

\- Non, lâcha Enzo en examinant le poignard. Mais Alyssa le savait sans doute, étant donné qu'elle partageait ses armoires et tiroirs avec elle.

\- Elle devait aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre, rappela Angel alors que Enzo lui passait l'athamé. Avant le début de la tâche, ça devait-être ça.

-Il y a aussi ça, rajouta Paige en sortant un bijou de sa poche. Il était sur elle, mais j'ai pensé que peut-être vous voudriez le récupérer...

Elle tenait entre ses doigts le collier portant les initiales de Leïla. Enzo et Angel savaient que Leïla ne s'en séparait presque jamais.

Elle le passa à Enzo qui le prit lentement et le serra le plus fort possible dans la paume de sa main. Il sentit même le métal lui rentrer dans la peau.

\- Pourquoi ne vous-as-t-elle pas appelée ? demanda Enzo en regardant sa directrice. Je croyais qu'en cas de problème, elle devait vous appelez.

\- Elle l'a fait, d'après le jeune Mr Potter, répondit Paige douloureusement, dans le cimetière. Après qu'elle est reçu le poignard dans la poitrine, elle m'a appelé. Mais je ne l'ai pas entendu. Le cimetière devait empêcher son appel d'agir avec ma propre magie.

\- On avait toutes les cartes en main pour qu'elle survive et gagne ce Tournoi et malgré tout, elle est morte, dit amèrement Angel en berçant un peu plus vite Alyssa.

\- Lâche-là, marmonna Enzo, tu vas lui filer le mal de mer, la pauvre, à la balancer d'avant en arrière comme ça.

Au cours d'une autre soirée, ce genre de phrase aurait fait rire toute la bande mais pas ce soir. Alors Angel lâcha Alyssa qu'il réinstalla correctement et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Angel.

\- J'ai dû aussi avertir Valentin Black, déclara Paige quelques instants plus tard.

\- QUOI ?! s'écrièrent les garçons d'une même voix.

Paige qui s'attendait parfaitement à cette réaction leva les mains en l'air pour les mettre dans une position confortable.

\- J'étais obligée. Valentin était son père...

\- Adoptif ! coupa Enzo.

\- Mais son père tout de même, repris Paige, croyez-moi en matière d'adoption je m'y connais très bien. Il reste son tuteur.

\- Il se fichait d'elle ! lança Angel. Il ne l'a jamais considéré comme sa fille !

\- Je n'ai pas dit que cette décision me plaisait, Angel, expliqua Paige. Mais en tant que directrice c'était mon devoir de le faire. Par ailleurs je n'ai pas eu à le faire directement. J'ai demandé à un fondateur de passer le message. Il hors de question que je quitte le château après ce qui viens de se passer.

\- Attendez, réalisa tout d'un coup Enzo, il existe des formules pour appeler les esprits, ça marche. Si on en utilise une, Leïla pourrait...

\- Non, interrompit doucement Paige, ce ne serait rien d'autre qu'un fantôme...

\- Ce serait mieux que rien, répondit avec colère Enzo.

\- Ça ne peut pas se faire Enzo, dit doucement Paige en comprenant la colère de son élève. Même si tu récitais la formule, elle ne pourra pas venir. Pour la simple raison que vous n'êtes pas prêt à la revoir.

\- Pourquoi ? La magie ça sert à ça, non ?

\- Si tu la revois maintenant, tu ne pourras pas avancer dans ta vie, passer à autre chose, répondit la directrice. On ne peut pas vaincre la mort.

\- Et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que viens de faire un puissant sorcier ce soir, marmonna Enzo.

Mais Paige ne sut que répondre. Elle assura à ses élèves qu'aucune question ne leur serait posé par les autres élèves, leur offrit ses condoléances et alla se poster avec ses sœurs, arriver entre temps, près du professeur Dumbledore.

Quelques minutes plus tard Alyssa se réveilla complètement.

Comment Enzo et Angel allaient-ils arriver à lui raconter ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

\- Hé, doucement, dit lentement Enzo en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie.

\- Dîtes-moi que c'est un cauchemar, déclara Alyssa en regardant droit devant-elle. Dîtes moi qu'elle n'est pas partie ?

Enzo se passa la langue sur les lèvres et Angel ferma les yeux s'attendant à sa réaction.

\- Si, elle est partie, dit finalement Enzo, elle est partie en paix, Alyssa.

S'attendant à cette réaction, Alyssa se laissa retomber sur le matelas tandis qu'elle essayait d'étouffer ses pleurs dans l'oreiller.

\- Comm....ent ? grinça-t-elle plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Enzo et Angel échangèrent un regard et hésitèrent. Mais il devait la vérité à leur meilleure amie, alors ils racontèrent comment Leïla, Harry et Cedric s'étaient retrouvés dans le cimetière, comment Cedric était mort, le moment où Leïla avait sacrifié sa vie pour celle d'Harry, la résurrection de Lord Voldemort, et enfin l'instant où le fantôme de leur meilleure amie avait aidé à Harry à réchapper de Voldemort et comment elle lui avait demandé de ramener son corps à Liam et à eux.

Étrangement tout au long de long de l'histoire Alyssa semblait s'être calmée. Quand ils étaient arrivés au moment de son sacrifice, Alyssa avait essayé de réprimer un sanglot, mais le pire avait été la demande de Leïla. A ses mots Alyssa se couvrit les yeux avec ses mains, tandis qu'Enzo regardait par terre et qu'Angel mit ses doigts sur ses tempes.

\- Elle a pensé à nous, lâcha Alyssa au bout d'un moment. Malgré...sa disparition, elle a pensé à nous et à son frère...

\- Oui.

\- Paige a été obligé de mettre au courant Valentin, informa Enzo les yeux toujours par terre.

\- Quoi ?!

La réaction d'Alyssa fut la même que celles des garçons.

\- Mais c'est ma mère qui était le plus proche d'un parent ! siffla-t-elle. Elle lui avait même fait parvenir des papiers d'adoption !

\- On sait, souffla Angel, mais elle était obligée en tant que directrice.

\- Au faîtes, dit Enzo en relevant la tête et en saisissant l'athamé posé sur ses genoux. Tu l'as déjà vu ?

Alyssa acquiesça, puis horrifié elle demanda :

\- C'est avec son propre athamé qu'elle a été...tuée ?

\- Non, rassura immédiatement Enzo, c'est juste que Paige nous a posé la question. Ceci est tombé sur le sol quand...ils l'ont déplacé...

\- C'était le sien, répondit Alyssa, je l'ai découvert dans son tiroir en début d'année. Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne rien vous dire...

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

\- Son corps ? demanda Alyssa.

\- Enveloppé dans de la glace pour la ramener à la maison.

\- Et il n'y a aucun moyen de...

Mais elle ne parvînt pas à finir sa phrase.

\- La ressusciter ? termina Angel. D'après Paige, non. Même appeler son fantôme ne serait pas possible. D'après elle, la mort ne peut pas être vaincue.

\- Comment je vais le dire à ma mère ? Elle semblait si heureuse de la voir. Elle lui a dit de lui envoyer un message dès que la tâche serait terminée. Elle va savoir que quelque chose ne va pas si elle ne reçoit rien.

\- Pour l'instant vaut mieux garder sa pour nous, prévint Angel, déjà on aura de la chance si un grand écrit de Rita Skeeter n'apparaît pas dans le journal.

\- Tu veux dire que je dois lui envoyer une lettre écrite de ma main et signer de son nom à ma mère ?! s'écria Alyssa. Pour lui faire croire que tout va bien ?!

\- Non, répliqua Angel, ce que je veux dire c'est que pour l'instant vaut mieux ne rien envoyer. Paige s'occupera peut-être de la mettre au courant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? demanda Alyssa.

\- Je n'en sais rien, admit Enzo, j'imagine qu'il va falloir organiser un enterrement. Faire une liste des personnes qui viendront, ce genre de chose.

\- Il faut prévenir Sebastian ?

\- Je pense, répondit Angel, il a été son premier amour, et je sais à quel point ça fait mal de perdre son premier amour...

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, sa semble si irréelle, marmonna Alyssa.

\- Ça l'est.

Ils avaient tous les trois passés tant de temps à pleurer au cours de ce qui semblait être ces dernières heures, qu'ils n'avaient plus assez de larmes à verser pour le moment. En revanche leurs cœurs restaient brisé ou enserré dans un étau.

\- Tu veux te lever ? demanda finalement Enzo à Alyssa.

\- Oui, approuva Alyssa, et merci de m'avoir porté toute à l'heure...

Elle mit ses pieds sur le sol et poussa sur ses jambes. Une fois debout elle chancela mais grâce aux deux garçons, elle resta debout.

\- Tiens, dit Angel en lui passant sa veste, tu es gelé.

Elle le remercia, passa la veste et mit ses mains au fonds des poches.

\- Au faîtes, marmonna Enzo en desserrant la prise de son poing sur le collier. Paige m'a donné ça, je pense qu'elle voudrait que tu le gardes.

Il tendit le pendentif qui était dans le creux de sa paume vers Alyssa, mais celle-ci, les yeux écarquillés, ne pouvait rien faire hormis regarder fixement le bijou.

Finalement elle recula d'un pas en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle, gardes-le, toi...

Enzo acquiesça, comprenant sa meilleure amie, et s'efforça de mettre le collier dans le fond de la poche de son jean, sans le regarder.

Tout trois approchèrent du lit où Harry dormait encore, après que Mme Pomfresh lui eut administré une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Hermione et Ron était en face de la fenêtre. Le chien noir était couché au pied du lit et Mme Weasley avait un regard bienveillant sur le Survivant et Bill se tenait debout à ses côtés.

Hermione et Ron furent les premiers à s'avancer.

\- Euh...hésita Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé pour Leïla.

\- Oui moi aussi, rajouta maladroitement Ron, c'était quelqu'un de bien.

\- Ça l'était, répéta Enzo.

\- Comment va Harry ? demanda Angel en désignant le lit.

\- Il se remettra, répondit Mme Weasley, évidemment ce sera plus compliqué psychologiquement...comme pour vous.

\- Elle est dingue cette histoire, marmonna Alyssa en se laissant tomber sur une chaise libre. Comment c'est possible ?

\- Leïla avait raison pour Maugrey, souffla Hermione, on ne la croyait pas, mais elle avait raison.

\- On aurait pu éviter ça. Si on était allé voir Dumbledore, ajouta Ron.

\- Sans doute, dit Alyssa, Leïla serait toujours là. Cedric aussi. Ils seraient tous les trois ressortis de ce labyrinthe en bonne santé.

Elle renifla encore et essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur les traces de larmes sécher de son visage.

Le chien posté devant le lit se redressa et s'avança vers Alyssa il posa sa gueule sur les genoux de la jeune fille en poussant un gémissement plaintif.

Alyssa surprise lui caressa la tête.

D'ailleurs que faisait un chien dans une infirmerie ?

\- Où sont passés Dumbledore et les sœurs Halliwell ? demanda distraitement Angel.

\- Ils sont sorti il y un petit moment, répondit Bill.

\- Et si ma mère m'envoie une lettre, dit soudainement Alyssa en continuant de caresser le chien, qu'est-ce que je devrais lui dire ?

\- La vérité, déclara Enzo, mais avec un peu de chance, Paige pourra la mettre au courant avant. C'est dingue, que Valentin soit au courant avant ta mère, me rend malade.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Cet espèce de type tremper dans la magie noire jusqu'au...

\- On sait, Enzo, coupa fermement Angel, mais malheureusement il se trouve être son tuteur.

\- Et d'après toi qui va s'occuper de l'enterrement ?! dit Enzo. Ce n'est certainement pas lui.

\- Non, ça sera sûrement Liam, qui devra le faire.

Alyssa laissa un ricanement amer lui échapper.

\- Ouais, il y a autant de chance qu'il le fasse que Valentin, répondit Alyssa.

\- Il le fera, assura Angel.

\- Je pense qu'elle voudrait être inhumé auprès de sa mère, déclara Alyssa. Et dire qu'il y a peine deux semaines, je l'ai emmené elle et Liam se recueillir sur la tombe d'Evangelyne pour l'anniversaire de sa mort.

Une fois de plus le chien gémi contre ses genoux.

\- Alors elle sera enterré là-bas, dit Angel.

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors que l'infirmerie était plongé dans le silence un boucan sans nom retentit à l'extérieur.

\- C'est la voix de Fudge, dit Bill, et celle du professeur McGonagall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Cette fois je suis à l'heure dans ma publication !  
> Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, j'ai essayé de faire au plus proches des émotions que les trois amis peuvent ressentir: tristesse, effarement, colère, incompréhension...
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu,
> 
> Les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Constance M. Burge,
> 
> Isia,


End file.
